Questions
by no73
Summary: Sheldon is not crazy. His mother had him tested! However he does have questions that he just can't answer. He realises he has no choice but to ask Amy to help him.
1. Chapter 1

People kept saying he was crazy. He had told them his mother had had him tested. Even his mother had told them she had had him tested, but they still insisted he was crazy and he didn't understand why.

There were lots of things he didn't always understand.

His latest problem was Amy. Penny had begun questioning Sheldon on him partaking in a sexual relationship with am and for the life of him Sheldon could not work out how he had come to get himself into this position.

It had all started so very well.

He hadn't wanted to meet her but the thought if soiled hosiery in his apartment was too much to suffer so he had gone along with the mad scheme. He had been genuinely surprised when he met Amy. She was suitably attired, not having most of her flesh on display. She was very clear in her expectations of both him and the date, and he found the time spent with her acceptable.

It was the fault of the Penny really. She was so friendly and enthusiastic about all relationships, that Amy had been sucked in. Her quiet reserve which had attracted him to Amy in the first place was being replaced with a need to 'fit in'.

Now Sheldon found himself with 'a girlfriend', and if that wasn't bad enough she was a girlfriend who had decided she expected things from him and he wasn't entirely sure what those things were.

He had tried talking to Leonard. He had even tried talking to Penny and Leonard but all they had done was laugh, buy him a disgusting book, and tell him to read it.

He didn't know what to do.

Deciding to make a list of the things that were worrying him Sheldon pulled out his notepad and a pen and wrote the title

Questions for Amy.

1_) __W__hy do you get upset if I __don't__ want to hug/touch you?_

This question had been bothering Sheldon for a while. When he first met Amy she was as adverse to physical contact as he was. But now she thought he was being unreasonable when he was reluctant to hug her or hold her hand.

Granted Sheldon had initiated hand holding on the occasion of Howard blasting off into space, but that was quite literally a once in a lifetime experience, and surely Amy could see that. Going to the cinema however was not and yet she deemed him unreasonable when he was reluctant to hold her hand through out the film.

Women!

He decided he would send Amy an email and see if she would be open to some online questioning. Maybe at this safe distance he could get some answers and not be mauled in the process.

_To: Amy Farrah Fowler_

_From Dr Sheldon L Cooper_

_Amy, I am a little concerned that I have some questions about our relationship which I can not find answers too without some input from you. Please would you consider helping me move forward in my understanding by clarifying certain questions I have._

_Kind regards _

_Dr Sheldon Cooper._

Sheldon sat staring at his in box for a while wondering if Amy would respond tonight.

Feeling a little more relaxed Sheldon settled down to watch Star Trek, thrilled to have the place to himself.

The ping ping of his laptop told Sheldon he had received a reply from Amy. He was a bit nervous as to her reaction to his email seeing as he had seen her earlier and had not raised any concerns.

_To: Dr Sheldon cooper_

_From: Amy Farrah Fowler_

_Thank you for your email Sheldon. Of course I will answer any questions you may have, although why you didn't ask me when I was driving you home from the cheese cake factory I don't know._

_I await you first question._

_Amy_

_x_

Sheldon frowned when he saw the _x._ see this was exactly the type of thing to confuse him.


	2. Chapter 2

_To: Amy Farrah Fowler_

_From Dr Sheldon L Cooper_

_Thank you for your prompt response Amy. I have been thinking about our relationship. Penny has been questioning my intentions towards you. I am aware we have a relationship agreement and I want to honour that, but I realise you expect things from my that I quite honestly do not always understand._

_**Amy, why do you feel the need to want to hold my hand when you are not in distress or in need of comfort?** _

_I think if you could explain this to me I may not annoy you with my response if this situations occurs again._

_Kind regards _

_Dr Sheldon Cooper._

Re reading his email Sheldon hit send.

Again he sat for a while, awaiting Amy's response, but he soon realised it was approaching his bed time so needed to begin his night time ritual. Closing his laptop down he resolved to check for Amy's response before work the next day.

Amy was surprised to receive Sheldon's email. She had spent a pleasant evening with him and their friends. They had had a meal, and Amy had taken Sheldon home when the others had decided to go to a bar. Sheldon had exchanged the normal pleasantries in the car. They had played a round of counter-factuals during the journey, and had arranged to Skype the following evening.

When Sheldon had immediately replied with his question Amy had nearly phoned him. It was not as if Sheldon hadn't questioned her wanting to hold his hand on numerous occasions, and had stated quite clearly he was not fond of the experience. So for him to formally put the question in writing made Amy realise it was bothering him, and Amy really had no desire to upset the one person in her life who understood her.

Normally Amy would phone Penny and ask advise, but she knew if Penny had already been questioning or teasing Sheldon he would not appreciate it. Deciding to sleep on the question Amy got ready for bed, but set her alarm half an hour early so she could reply to Sheldon before she left for work.

_To: Dr Sheldon cooper_

_From: Amy Farrah Fowler_

_Sheldon I have spent the night considering your question carefully. The hand holding clause in our relationship agreement states we hold hands to offer comfort if the other party is in distress of some kind. _

_When you hold my hand at any time I feel comfort. It reassures me you are there. It reassures me you care, and when you hold my hand in public I feel both peaceful and a happiness and contentment that I do not feel at any other time._

_Sheldon I know you feel my feelings are, to use your words, 'hippy dippy!' but your question to me has raised a question in return._

_**Sheldon does my holding your hand make you feel anxious, unclean or embarrassed?**_

_Amy_

_x_

Amy was very concerned when she sent her reply to Sheldon. The previous evening when lying in bed thinking of her response Amy began to have doubts of her own. Was Sheldon embarrassed by her? Maybe she should talk to Penny after all.

Deciding to see how Sheldon replied first, Amy decided the best thing she could do would be to go to work and talk to Sheldon later, via Skype, as they had previously planned.

'Oh Dear Lord', thought Sheldon as he read Amy's email whilst eating his Scottish oats that morning. What had he done? He had thought these questions would clear his mind, but now he had stirred up questions in Amy that sounded as if she was as unsure of this as he was.

Why could she not have just given him a simple answer and been done with it. Now he had to reassure her and he really was not good at that at all.

_To: Amy Farrah Fowler_

_From Dr Sheldon L Cooper_

_Amy, please let me assure you, you do not embarrass me. I certainly hope I did not imply you did. You are one of the most hygienic people I know, and having thought about it, I have decided when I hold your hand I feel various things._

_I feel startled initially, as I am often unprepared for the contact, but then I like the coolness of your hand. I also like how you do not hold my hand too tightly. _

_Having thought about this at some length, it has occurred to me that my questioning your hand holding has made me realise I am not as opposed to it as I had thought, and therefore if it is OK with you, I suggest we alter the relationship agreement accordingly._

_Amy thank you for being so honest in your reply. I look forward to conversing with you later._

_Kind regards _

_Dr Sheldon Cooper._


	3. Chapter 3

Sheldon was nervous about talking to Amy the next night. He had been slightly distracted all day. He had missed the concerned looks between Raj, Howard and Leonard over lunch, and had just pushed his salad around on his plate while his friends discussed the latest campus gossip. He had agreed to goodness knows what for vintage video night, and by the time Leonard had returned with the Chinese that evening, Sheldon was very hungry.

He was so distracted that he did not moan when, yet again, Leonard got his order wrong. He lost in spectacular style at the game Howard had chosen, and was quite frankly relieved when he could excuse himself to retire to his room to talk to Amy.

Propped up with his back against his head board Sheldon connected to Skype and waited for Amy to reply.

"Good evening Amy." Sheldon said and seeing Amy's smiling face.

"Good evening Sheldon." Sheldon noticed Amy looked a little nervous herself, which somehow made his nerves ease a little.

"Have you had a productive day?" enquired Sheldon politely. He was not quite sure how he should, or even _if_ he should, mention last nights correspondence.

"Yes thank you Sheldon. I was a little slow starting today because, I will confess, to spending longer than I had intended dwelling on our email conversation of last night."Amy looked shyly at Sheldon

Sheldon nodded. "I have thought about it too Amy. I am glad now that I was able to ask you the question, and I have altered the relationship agreement accordingly. That being said, I wondered if you would like to come over here tomorrow, after I have done my laundry. I believe that Penny is coming round to spend some time with Leonard, so you would have your 'bestie' here to chat with also."

"That would be most acceptable Sheldon, thank you. I will be able to sign the amended agreement then."

"Excellent. Well, I must bid you goodnight, as it is time for bed. Good night Amy Farrah Fowler."

"Goodnight Sheldon"

The following evening Sheldon completed his laundry and returned with his clothes to his room. He had informed Leonard that Amy would be joining them, and Leonard had gone with Penny to collect their food for the evening. Amy had arrived before the other couple had returned, so Sheldon fetched them both some water and they sat on the sofa playing counter-factuals while they waited. Sheldon was relieved how at ease he felt in Amy's company tonight.

"Amy, before Leonard and Penny return do you want to sign the new relationship agreement?"

"Yes, that is a good idea. Penny will mock if we do it in their company I am sure"

Sheldon scurried down the hall and returned with a few sheets of A4 paper. He had put sticky notes on the pages Amy need to initial. Amy barely glanced at the words, signing her name and handing the papers back to Sheldon.

"Amy, you did not read the amendments! I could have put anything in there!"

"Sheldon I trust you. I know you would not take advantage of me like that"

Sheldon smiled. Placing the papers on the table Sheldon reached across and grasped the hand nearest to him. "Thank you Amy!"

This was how Penny and Leonard found the couple, gazing at each other holding hands.

Coughing loudly Leonard said "Dinner!"

Turning his head Sheldon smiled. "Perfect timing" and gently replacing Amy's hand into her lap, Sheldon moved to follow Leonard into the kitchen to get more drinks and some napkins.

Penny was trying to catch Amy's eye, but Amy was watching Sheldon. Shaking her head Penny decided they were as crazy as each other!

_To: Amy Farrah Fowler_

_From Dr Sheldon L Cooper_

_Amy I just wanted to thank you for a most pleasant evening. I hope the lack of 'girl time' or alcohol did not spoil you enjoyment._

_Kind regards _

_Dr Sheldon Cooper._

_To: Dr Sheldon cooper_

_From: Amy Farrah Fowler_

_Sheldon I had a lovely evening. Penny has been texting me non stop since I arrived home, wanting to know why we were holding hands. I have not bothered replying._

_Whilst I enjoy 'girl time' my time with you and our friends is equally precious. Like wise I, unlike Penny, do not need alcohol to have a 'good time'._

_**Sheldon does it bother you that I drink?** _

_Amy_

_x_

Sheldon smiled when he saw Amy had initiated the question asking this time. He decided as it was so late he would reply tomorrow. He would be up early anyway to watch Dr Who on BBC America, he would reply then.


	4. Chapter 4

Settled on the sofa, with his breakfast bowl and cup of tea on the table in front of him, Sheldon balanced his lap top on his knee. He had 15 minutes before Dr Who started, plenty of time to reply to Amy's email of last night.

_**To: Amy Farrah Fowler**_

_**From: Sheldon l Cooper**_

_**Good morning Amy. Please forgive me for not replying to your question last night. I have seriously considered my answer, and this consideration has lead me to several realisations. Firstly I want to state on the whole I do not mind that you partake of alcohol. On some occasions however, when you have gone down the slippery road equating to Penny levels of intoxication, it can be frustrating if I having something I wish to discuss with you and the flavour of your burps is the most intelligent response I am likely to receive in response.**_

_**I acknowledge it is consider the normal social convention for friends to drink alcohol in some social gatherings. My own reluctance to partake comes initially from a promise I made my mother when I left Texas to live here, and also from some bad experiences I have had on the few occasions I have been either persuaded to partake, or tricked into it. Again please note Penny features in both these stories!**_

_**When reflecting on my reasons though Amy, it occurred to me that whilst making me promise not to consume alcohol, my mother confessed to Penny she herself would often partake herself when younger. This double standard had not occurred to me before your question.**_

_**Maybe the ideal time, if one is to drink, is with people you trust and in small quantities. **_

_**Having said that Amy, I hope you do not follow Penny's example and lace my drinks with alcohol But I am willing, maybe, for us to consume in the future, a small quantity of a mutually agreed upon alcoholic beverage together if this would please you.**_

_**Amy, I must sign off now as Dr Who is about to start and this episode has Daleks!**_

_**sincerely yours,**_

_**Sheldon**_

Amy was delighted on many levels when she read Sheldon email. When asking the question the previous evening, she had not considered Sheldon agreeing to drink with her. This was an exciting development. She would have a think of and propose a time, date and drink later.

Amy was also very thrilled to see Sheldon very informal when signing off of his email. Who would have thought him asking one simple question would forward their relationship as much as it had!

Amy had agreed to work today as the monkeys in the lab were being weaned of the cigarettes they had been being tested on. It had seemed like a good idea when she volunteered but now Amy just wanted to sit and plan a fun evening with her boyfriend. She knew it was unlikely she would see or speak to Sheldon for a few days as he would probably go paint balling with the boys after watching Dr Who, but that didn't stop Amy thinking about when she would next see him. Maybe she would send a quick text rather than an email, just so he knew she was thinking of him

"_Hi Sheldon thanks for your email, have fun watching Dr Who. I will call you in the week for a chat. You can email me if you have any further question. Amy xx"_

Smiling to herself, Amy got dressed for work, and positively skipped through the day. Even monkey faeces in her hair, flung by the nicotine deprived little primates could not dampen her mood.

_**To: Amy Farrah Fowler **_

_**From: Sheldon Cooper**_

_**Thank you for your text Amy. I had been a bit worried after I sent my previous email that I may have been hasty in agreeing to partake in alcohol. **_

_**I got to thinking about the fiasco of when I lost my pants. It would appear I tend to loose both my inhibitions and memory when I drink not to mention, it would seem any modesty. **_

_**I know you would not take advantage of me like Howard, Leonard and Penny did and put videos of me drunk online, but I do ask Amy that any drinking we do partake in is done in moderation.**_

**This sounds silly but Amy I can trust you cant I?**

_**sincerely yours,**_

_**Sheldon**_

Amy realised she had tears in her eyes as she read, then reread, Sheldon email. He really was trying here, and obviously had trust issues that even their friends had taken advantage of before. Amy resolved to make any drinking experience Sheldon and her had one he would not regret.


	5. Chapter 5

Amy decided she would not make a big performance out of Sheldon drinking alcohol. He was obviously worried he would loose control. Penny had shown Amy the you tube clip of Sheldon shedding his pants on stage, and whilst Amy sat open mouthed as she saw a Sheldon she thought only existed in her dreams, knowing how confused Penny said he was the next day was not something Amy wanted.

Maybe next time they had dinner she would offer Sheldon wine again and hope he said yes.

Deciding she needed to reassure Sheldon, Amy replied to his email.

_**To: Sheldon Cooper**_

_**From: Amy Farrah Fowler**_

_**Hi Sheldon**_

_**Please, please do not worry about me tricking you, by getting you drunk. I honestly did not ask you the question in a bid to take advantage of you. **_

_**If you wish to stick to your no alcohol rule that is fine by me. If you wish to occasionally partake of some alcohol that is fine too, but rest assured Sheldon, as your girlfriend I would not ply you with liquor without your knowledge.**_

_**Knowing we both have busy weeks ahead, I wondered if you would like to come round one evening, and I will cook you spaghetti with hot dogs cut up in it for you?**_

_**Your friend and girlfriend**_

_**Amy**_

_**x**_

When Sheldon read Amy's email he felt himself relax. He was relieved Amy was not going to ply him with alcohol at the first opportunity, and relieved she seemed to understand his feelings of betrayal from his so called friends.

Sheldon happily sent Amy a text accepting her offer of dinner. He could not resist spaghetti and hot dogs! He remembered the last time she had made it for him, she had had strawberry quick to drink too. How anyone would prefer wine over strawberry quick was a mystery to him!

"_Thank you for your email Amy. I would very much like to come to dinner one evening. Would strawberry quick be on the menu too? Sheldon."_

Sheldon was delighted when Amy's reply of_ "Of course ;-)" _come through.

It was Thursday before Sheldon saw Amy again. He had had a few text exchanges and a conversation via Skype, but both had been increasingly busy with work, and Sheldon had struggled to even fit in halo this week.

Penny had agreed to drop Sheldon at Amy's when she heard of the proposed dinner date. Penny was confused as to what was happening with her neighbour and his girlfriend, but Leonard had reported a slightly less neurotic Sheldon, and that was always a good thing!

Amy had been cagey when talking to Penny about how her relationship with Sheldon was progressing, but part of penny was relieved. Details of ShAmy love was something she really didn't want in her head. Sniggering to herself as she dropped Sheldon outside Amy's building, she said

"Just ring me sweetie if you need a lift home. Leonard wants a rematch at chess so I wont be drinking."

"Thank you Penny", Sheldon replied, as he unfolded his tall frame out of her small car and waved her goodbye.

Answering the door after Sheldon's ritual knock, Amy smiled at her boyfriend.

"Hi Sheldon, come in, dinner is nearly ready."

"Thank you Amy" said Sheldon rather formally.

Placing his bag on the floor by the door, he hung up his jacket and took a seat on a stool near the kitchen, watching Amy as she moved around preparing their meal.

"I am really looking forward to this." said Sheldon enthusiastically "Leonard doesn't like hot dogs, and Penny is refusing to cook them for me now she knows you know it is my favourite meal."

"Well go sit yourself at the table it is ready" smiled Amy.

Tonight Amy did not have Mario Bros. music playing. She did not want Sheldon to think she was playing mind tricks with him. The strawberry quick was in the ice bucket and Amy decided to lay off the wine so as not to make Sheldon nervous.

They shared a pleasant meal, discussing their work and then moving the conversation on to their friends. Amy telling Sheldon that Bernadette had been moaning about Mrs Wolowitz again and Sheldon telling Amy that Raj was still mopping around looking for love.

"Amy," said Sheldon taking a deep breath, "why have you not been drinking wine tonight?"

"Sheldon, I did not want you to feel stressed that I would try to make you drink with me. I have thought about what you said and even done a little research. I know you love your strawberry quick and I have found a company from New York, the Adult Beverage Co., who make strawberry flavoured alcohol-infused milk. I thought maybe we could try that together. Only if you agree though, and together, on a mutually agreed upon date."

"I do like strawberry milk" said Sheldon considering. "Amy I think that would be acceptable. Maybe on Saturday we could spend the day together. Go to the zoo then, after I have completed my laundry, we could order pizza and try your new drink."

Amy grinned, as she nodded excitedly. "Its a date!"

The rest of the evening passed quietly. The couple watched a documentary Amy had recorded, she was delighted when about 15 minutes in Sheldon reached out and held her hand. She did not comment, just squeezed his hand gently and continued watching.

Amy dropped him back at 2311 Los Robles later that evening to save having to call Penny out.

"Goodnight Amy. Thank you for a very pleasant evening."

"Thank you Sheldon! I have had a lovely evening and I look forward to seeing you Saturday."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you for all the lovely reviews so far, they really do keep me motivated!**

Sheldon was up early Saturday. He loved the zoo. He only ever went with Amy, as the others wanted to see all the animals where as he went mainly to see the Koala bears.

Amy was very observant when they went to the zoo, making smart and amusing comments, but if she had enough of the koalas she would go visit the monkeys and they would meet up for a beverage later.

Sometimes Sheldon was amazed at just how well suited Amy was for him. Obviously it was her keen intellect, that his other friends lacked, that made the difference.

Amy found Sheldon outside his apartment eager to be on his way when she arrived. Climbing into the car he smiled excitedly.

"Good morning Amy, I am glad you are prompt, I am eager to get to the zoo. They have added to the koala exhibit and I am keen to see the changes."

"Morning Sheldon, I am glad you are looking forward to the day!"

They spent the journey discussing the things they were both looking forward to seeing at the zoo. Amy was hoping to observe the monkeys and make some comparisons to those she had in her lab.

"Shall we split up straight away when we go in and meet in an hour, then we can spend some time comparing notes and maybe do a little viewing together?" asked Sheldon.

"That sounds most acceptable" smiled Amy, and together they climbed out of the car and made their way to the entrance.

Again Sheldon reached for Amy's hand and again she did not comment just squeezed gently. This time however, Sheldon squeezed back smiling to himself.

Amy felt her heart flutter. Who would have thought her emotionally stunted boyfriend of a few months ago would be holding her hand and smiling about it!

As Sheldon paid for their tickets, handing Amy hers she smiled. "Thank you Sheldon" and giving into an urge she hoped she wouldn't regret, she quickly stood on her tip toes and pecked a kiss on Sheldon's cheek. Not waiting to see his response, she scuttled off, her heart still beating fast.

Had she made a mistake? Would Sheldon consider this taking advantage and cancel the rest of their plans? Amy sure hoped not, but decided that she would worry about it later, she had monkeys to go visit.

Sheldon stood gazing after Amy as she hurried away. Her kiss on the cheek had taken him by surprise. Shaking his head he made his way to the koalas but as he stood watching them munch and climb he realised he was still thinking of Amy. It worried him a little that things seemed to be moving quickly. He had kind of got used to the hand holding and liked when she did not make a fuss, but acknowledged him with a squeeze.

Kissing however was a different matter, and one he wasn't sure he was comfortable with in public. Would that be what Amy expected tonight. If they consumed alcohol was he opening himself up to this behaviour, and if his own inhibitions lowered would he do something he later regretted.

Sheldon could feel himself begin to fret. Taking a deep breath he focused on the nearest koala and concentrated on the chewing of its jaw, and the lazy movement of it limbs. The hour passed quickly and Amy was at his side before he was even aware the time had gone.

"Hi" she said softly, making him jump.

"Oh! Amy, I am sorry, I was not aware of the time, forgive me." Sheldon did not meet Amy's eye, and she knew she had upset him. Cursing her rash behaviour she tried to think of a way to put him at his ease.

"Shall I come back?" she asked.

"No, no, its ok. I was just distracted."

"Sheldon is everything ok?" Amy decided the direct approach was the only one she could take really.

"Umm. Yes" said Sheldon, again not meeting her eye.

"Ok lets go get a drink then"

Knowing she could not force Sheldon to open up to her, and knowing he may just need time to process, Amy chatted away about the monkey behaviour she had witnessed. She kept the conversation light, not expecting a response and she felt Sheldon's tension lessen gradually as they walked.

In the restaurant they both ordered a hot chocolate, as had become their ritual, and sat at the table near the window.

Pulling out his phone as he sat down, Sheldon typed out a quick text then returned his phone to his pocket.

Amy felt her phone vibrate and frowning she opened it up to see a message form the man across from her.

"_Amy, I am sorry I do not know if I should mention your kiss. I am not sure why you kissed me."_

Half smiling Amy tapped out a reply.

"_I kissed you because you are my boyfriend and you had brought me on a day out and I like you. I don't expect you to kiss me back and I wont do it again. I am sorry I made you uncomfortable"_

Feeling silly typing when he was sat just there across from her, Amy looked at him as she hit send.

"Sheldon would you like to come see the monkeys when we have finished our drinks, then you can show me the koalas? "

Sheldon smiled and nodded, relieved Amy had accepted his text rather than talking it out with her. He replied"Yes please" as he opened her response.

He read her reply nodding and put the phone away without typing a response

"Thank you Amy" he said looking at her this time.

Although a little quiet the couple continued their visit and enjoyed sharing their observations with each other. Sheldon again reached for Amy's hand and she was relieved when he again squeezed her fingers. It would be ok.

Dropping Sheldon back later, Amy was much more nervous than excited now about the evening. She had bought the strawberry drink she had mentioned to Sheldon, plus some ordinary milkshakes. She wanted Sheldon to enjoy the evening and not be on edge expecting her to pounce. Deciding she would put her assurances down in writing for him, Amy turned on her laptop and opened the email icon.

_**To: Sheldon Cooper**_

_**from: Amy Farrah Fowler.**_

_**Hi Sheldon.**_

_**I wanted to apologise for my behaviour earlier. I don't want you to worry about me pouncing on you later. Rest assured it was just a small sign of affection which if I ever feel like repeating I will warn you about in advance. **_

_**I have picked up the drink I mentioned and I have pre ordered the pizza so I can pick it up on my way over.**_

_**I hope these arrangements are ok.**_

_**Once again I apologise for scaring you earlier. **_

_**Amy**_

_**x**_

Sheldon heard the email arrive on his laptop which was open on his desk just as he left his room with his arms full of dirty laundry. He did not stop to check it, but carried on out the door. Having set the machines to wash and having asked Penny to keep an eye on them until he returned, Sheldon returned to his desk and read Amy's email.

After some consideration Sheldon replied.

_**To: Amy Farrah Fowler**_

_**From Sheldon Cooper**_

_**Amy I am sorry if I over reacted today. You just took me by surprise. Sometimes I feel we are going forward very fast. Maybe if the urge for public displays of affection take you over again giving me a verbal warning, as you suggested, would be a good idea!**_

_**The arrangements you have made regarding dinner sound most acceptable.**_

_**I will see you later.**_

_**Sheldon**_

Going back downstairs Sheldon found Penny unloading the machines.

"Hey Moonpie you ok? You are not yourself tonight. Distracted whilst there is laundry to be done is not like you at all!"

"Penny please refrain from calling me Moonpie! Yes I am distracted, I have a few issues with Amy I need to work through"

"Can I help? I thought you two were getting on much better lately" said Penny frowning.

"We are we are, its just … Penny today Amy kissed me and tonight she has persuaded me to consume alcohol! What if she wants to take things further than kissing. Penny I do not want that. Penny what should I do?" Sheldon gabbled in a rush.

"Sweetie you say she kissed you. Was it against your will? And if you don't want to drink then tell her so. Amy is your girlfriend she wont want to upset you, believe me"

"We were at the zoo. She kissed my cheek then ran off. I guess I kind of agreed to the drinking thing, but that was before the kiss. Penny I'm scared!"

"Oh Sheldon! Amy really really cares for you! She is probably as nervous as you! Why don't you just tell her what you have told me"

" I have, I emailed her. Do you think that's enough?"

"Yes Sheldon, Amy will not want to scare you off, and lets be honest, it not as if she is vastly experienced herself is it!"

Nodding in agreement, Sheldon was a little more reassured as he took his clean folded laundry back upstairs.

Changing into his newly laundered beige pants, his yellow thermal and black batman t shirt Sheldon put on the kettle and made him self some chamomile tea to calm his nerves as he waited for Amy.

He jumped slightly when she knocked on the door . Seeing her loaded down with shopping bags and pizza boxes, Sheldon quickly relieved her of them, leading her into the room.

"Good evening Sheldon" Amy smiled, looking at him carefully, trying to gauge his mood.

"Good evening Amy, thank you for bringing the pizza"

"I have brought some strawberry quick too, as I know its your favourite, and if the other drink is not to your liking, hopefully this will be a nice replacement"

"That sounds most acceptable. Perhaps we should have some food first though, before alcohol. Having witnessed first hand the affect on an empty stomach, that is not something I wish to experience."

"Agreed"

Happy that some sort of alcohol timetable and protocol had been established Sheldon relaxed even more and sat in his spot he patted the seat next to him, handing Amy her plate and hit play on the dvd player.

Amy stifled a groan as star trek flashed up on the screen. Holding her tongue she settled down next to Sheldon and ate. Sheldon remained focused on the screen, between that and eating he was happy. He nodded as Amy asked if he wanted a drink, and barely glanced up as she moved to the kitchen.

Amy decided to play safe and made sure Sheldon had both the alcoholic and the non alcoholic version of the strawberry milkshake. Having tasted both herself earlier she was pretty sure he would like the new version, as the vodka was practically undetectable.

Sipping from his glass Sheldon looked down at it, then at Amy.

"This is alcoholic?" he questioned.

"Yes, it has vodka in it"

"Well it is much more acceptable than the cuba libre Penny has forced on me before, or the whisky I had at Howard's stag night. That was positively yucky!

"Well I'm glad you like it" Amy smiled

Without even realising, Sheldon had drunk his whole glass and had reached to refill it.

"Be careful Sheldon, you don't want to go mad with that!"

"You are right thank you Amy" Sheldon said smiling, before sipping again and replacing his glass on the table. This time Sheldon reached for Amy's hand, pulled her close, then wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Amy gasped and bit her lip. Wow! Alcohol seemed to loosen him up real quick, he wasn't kidding!

Amy rested her head on Sheldon's shoulder and closed her eyes. Star trek really was not her thing but Sheldon was enjoying it and who knew when he would agree to this again.

Amy must have dozed off as she suddenly became aware of Sheldon tapping her arm and whispering her name.

"Sheldon! I'm sorry how rude of me to sleep" Amy was embarrassed she just hoped she hadn't snored.

"Don't worry Amy you weren't asleep long, I just wanted to ask if you wanted something else to drink"

"No, thank you, I think the vodka is half the reason I fell asleep!"

Sheldon smiled down at Amy's sleepy eyes, and taking a deep breath, kissed the tip of her nose.

"You looked very peaceful" Sheldon smiled, and bent to kiss her nose again.

"Hooo" squeaked Amy.

Jumping up, her hand over her mouth and red in the face, she mumbled "I need to go, early start, bye!" and she was gone before Sheldon had even registered what she had said.


	7. Chapter 7

_**To: Amy Farrah Fowler**_

_**From: Sheldon Cooper**_

_**Amy, I feel I have several questions regarding this evening but first I must apologise.**_

_**Today I reacted badly to your impulsive kiss. Then I myself gave in to such impulses and did not do you the cutesy of a warning, as you had assured me you would do in the future**_

_**I am sorry Amy.**_

_**My first question is: Did I upset you?**_

_**You disappeared so quickly I hardly had time to register your going. This leads me to believe my behaviour upset you, and therefore once again I apologise.**_

_**My other question is: Why did you say 'hooo'?**_

_**The only other occasion I am aware of, that you made this vocalisation, it concerned Penny's ex.**_

_**Knowing you had feelings for him in the past has made me consider the fact you may still harbour feelings for him. I find this upsetting Amy I wont deny it.**_

_**I enjoyed the alcoholic milkshake greatly Amy and hope you have not written today off as a total disaster.**_

_**Sheldon**_

x

Having sent his email, and seeing that the time was late, Sheldon decided he would get ready for bed and worry about everything else tomorrow.

Amy had left Sheldon's in a hurry. She had considered going to see penny then remembered her friend was out again with Leonard. Sitting outside Sheldon's building in her car Amy realised she was shaking. Sheldon had kissed her not once but twice. That was so exciting. Why oh why had she said "hoo" Sheldon knew what that meant. He would know she was aroused by him and once the alcohol had warn off he would most certainly run for the hills.

Slowly starting her car and heading home Amy cursed her own libido.

Once in her apartment Amy realised she had left the new drink at Sheldon's apartment, along with the non alcoholic milkshake. Should she tell Sheldon to refrigerate it? No, now she was being silly, as if Sheldon would leave anything out once opened. She must be more tired than she thought!

The next day Penny knocked at the boys apartment and let let herself in. She knew Sheldon would be up even if Leonard wasn't. So she was surprised to find the place in darkness. Shrugging, Penny helped herself to their coffee and milk, then left them a note saying she would be in all day if Sheldon needed a lift, or of they just wanted to hang out.

Concerned Penny returned home and texted Amy

"_Hey Ames, how was the big date last night?"_

When Amy didn't reply immediately, Penny began to really worry. She knew Sheldon could be insensitive, perhaps he had done something stupid. He had been worked up last night when she had seen him.

Penny was not surprised when she heard Sheldon's knock knock knock, half an hour later.

"Come in Sheldon" she called.

Sheldon came in, shutting the door behind him, eyes down cast and shoulders slumped.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" Penny asked gently.

"I think I messed up Penny. I apologised but Amy hasn't replied, and I don't know what to do"

"Tell me what happened"

So Sheldon gave penny a run down of the date, from the new drink Amy had brought over, to the episode of star trek that made penny frown, to the kiss or kisses on Amy's nose, that made Penny's mouth drop open.

"Sheldon tell me again what Amy did when you kissed her nose."

"She said 'hooo', stood up and ran out the door"

Penny grinned.

"Oh Sheldon. You stud muffin you! Amy wasn't offended, she was turned on!"

Sheldon went white. "You must be mistaken Penny, I kissed her nose! Hardly a seduction!"

"I'm telling you Moonpie, your girl was 'hooing' because you turned her on. I would bet my life on it. The fact she hasn't answered either my text or your email makes me think the poor girl is embarrassed and doesn't know what to do now. Leave it with me Sheldon l'll talk to her for you."

Sheldon did not know if getting Penny involved was wise, but he did know he was more confused now than he had been before he asked Amy that first question in that first email.


	8. Chapter 8

Penny decided the best thing to do was go visit Amy. Sheldon seemed to think Amy may be harbouring feelings for Zach, but penny was pretty sure this was not the case. From Sheldon's description Amy had been very gentle with Sheldon's feelings and had probably been taken totally by surprise that he had shown her any affection at all. Penny had a feeling that for all her bravado and big talk Amy was as nervous about her relationship with Sheldon as he was.

Penny drove to Amy's deciding not to call first and give the neurobiologist a chance to back out. If Amy wasn't there Penny would just spend her time shopping. Win win!

Seeing Amy's car outside Penny smiled. It was a bit too early for wine so Penny had come laden with coffee and pastries. Buzzing Amy's number she was greeted with a sleepy

"'llo"

"Hi Ames its Penny, I've brought breakfast!"

Penny heard Amy's groan but knew she would not turn her away. Running up the stairs Penny knocked and was greeted by a very dishevelled looking Amy. She had obviously spent the night tossing and turning rather than sleeping.

"Hi Amy!"

Amy on seeing her friend threw herself into Penny's arms and burst into tears.

"Penny I have ruined everything! Sheldon thinks I like Zach! I ran out on him Penny but only because I was embarrassed"

"I know sweetie, he came to see me last night. He was confused that you had left so suddenly he thought he had gone too far kissing you. Amy, I cant believe Sheldon Cooper voluntarily kissed you and you ran away! This is something you have wanted for so long!"

"I know Penny but the reality hit me and I said 'hoo'. Penny can you believe I did that. He must think I am some sex starved beast"

Penny sniggered. "Amy, Sheldon thinks nothing of the sort. I do think he thought you liked Zach still, and this may possibly have caused him to feel jealous. Sheldon Cooper jealous. Who'd have thought!"

Moving to the kitchen Amy got out some mugs for the coffee and some plates for the pastries.

"What should I do Penny? Sheldon had emailed me but I don't know how to reply."

"Why don't we have a caffeine and sugar fix. Then I am going to take you shopping for some retail therapy then you are going to come home here and sleep. When you are feeling more relaxed then you can think about talking to Sheldon.

Penny was right the caffeine and sugar gave Amy the kick start she needed. The two friends wandered round the shops, Penny buying heels and a bag, Amy buying a brown corduroy skirt and flats, some things were beyond even Penny's control!

Dropping Amy off later Penny could see her friend was in much better spirits and with some much needed sleep she was sure her brain would be back to fully functioning.

As she drove home Penny pondered once again how the very clever friends she was surrounded by were so very silly when relationships were involved!

Sheldon had checked his email several times that morning. After seeing no reply from Amy he began to panic again. Leonard found him sat in his spot starting at a blank TV when he woke up.

"Sheldon, are you ok?"

"No Leonard. I think I have upset Amy, and now she has broken off communication. I don't know what to do. Penny said I need to give her time but Leonard, what do I do if she wont speak to me again?" Sheldon was obviously in a panic and talking at speed.

"Sheldon, first of all calm down! I don't know what to tell you buddy. Penny is far more adept at these relationship things than me. If Penny says wait then I say wait too. Why don't we phone Raj and Howard and see if they want to go paint balling. We haven't been in a while and it'll take you mind off Amy"

"OK" mumbled Sheldon. Anything was better than just waiting.

An hour later the 4 friends were happily charging around like overgrown school kids, shooting and shouting and having fun.

Amy felt much better after her day with Penny and her sleep. She sat down that evening to compose her response to Sheldon.

**To: Sheldon Cooper**

**From: Amy Farrah Fowler**

**I am sorry it has taken me so long to reply to you Sheldon. When I got home last night I was quite distressed, and unable to sleep. Today I have been comforted by my bestie and feel much more coherent.**

**Sheldon you did not upset me last night. I feel embarrassed at how badly I handled things.**

**I want to reassure you I do not harbour feelings for Zach! My vocalisation was purely a reaction to you Sheldon, and whilst I am embarrassed to admit this it would be wrong of me to lie.**

**I am glad you enjoyed the milkshake drink. Maybe we can do it again sometime, but discuss displays of affection in advance, so we both know what to expect.**

**Amy**

**x**

When Sheldon saw the reply from Amy that evening he was very relieved. The fact Amy was suggesting another date was a relief in itself. Maybe he would ask her about Zach, and Stewart for that matter, in comparison with their own relationship. Sheldon was still feeling insecure and not at all sure this relationship thing was for him. Life had been so much more simple when it was just him and science.

The next morning Sheldon and Leonard rode to work in companionable silence. Sheldon had learnt over time Leonard needed quiet first thing in the morning, so he saved his games for their return journey. This morning as they pulled into the car-park at Caltech Leonard turned to Sheldon and said "You seem happy this morning did you hear form Amy?"

"Leonard my moods are not based solely on my relationship with Amy. I am in a good mood because I get to hand in my proposal to Gablehauser today, and I should be allotted extra funding as a result. I did hear from Amy however and all is well."

Sniggering Leonard followed his genius friend into the building just glad the crisis of yesterday appeared to have been diverted. He would have to text penny and thank her.

Sheldon had a good day at work. His relief at Amy's communication made his manner with Gablehauser more tolerable for them both, and with extra funding secured Sheldon was positively jubilant come lunch time when he met the others in the canteen.

"Congratulations Sheldon" his friends said as he set his tray on the table. "Lets go celebrate tonight. Take our ladies for a meal all together"

"This would totally disrupt my digestive schedule." Sheldon dismissed.

"I am more than happy to meet with everyone at the cheesecake factory tomorrow evening though. That way Amy will have more notice of our plans, as we had not arranged to meet this week."

"OK," Leonard said sulkily, "that means Penny cant join us though if she is fetching and carrying and pandering to you!"

"How about we arrange to meet afterwards at our apartment and that way Penny can join us then."

"Fine" said Leonard not totally convinced but aware it was the best he would get.

Both men fired of texts whilst Howard called Bernadette. Raj sat quietly.

"Are you not going to ask Lucy?" Howard asked, after hanging up from Bernadette.

"No, if it is ok with you Sheldon, I may ask Stewart? I don't want to put pressure on Lucy and I know Stewart is lonely and would enjoy the company."

"Very well" Sheldon agreed grudgingly. He was not altogether sure how he felt about Stewart and Amy being together.


	9. Chapter 9

Before getting into bed that night Amy checked her email to see if Sheldon had replied and she found:

**To: Amy Farrah Fowler**

**From: Sheldon Cooper**

**Amy today I have been granted extra funding for my research. Gablehauser was most accommodating, and to celebrate it has been decided to meet as a group at the cheesecake factory for a meal, to be followed with some games at out apartment so that penny can join us. I would like to invite you to be my guest, and hope this email reaches you with enough time for you to make any plans necessary.**

**With regard to our recent misunderstanding with regards to displays of affection, may I suggest the protocol for tomorrow be hand holding, when either party feels so moved, and a goodnight kiss at the end of the evening.**

**I hope this temporary arrangement meets your approval.**

**I hope to see you tomorrow.**

**Sheldon**

Amy's response on reading Sheldon's email was "hoooo", and she was very glad there was no-one around to witness it!

Penny saw the group enter the restaurant and smiled. She had arranged this to be her last table for the evening so she could leave with them.

"Hey guys! Congratulations again Sheldon! I have your table ready, follow me"

As the group trotted after Penny, Sheldon reached down and held Amy's hand. Holding her back a little from the others he said quietly,

"Thank you for changing your plans to join us tonight Amy..

"I wouldn't have missed it Sheldon. I am just glad we are still ok."

Giving his hand a little squeeze Amy sped up to catch the others who had turned to watch them from the table.

"Ok, I'll give you a few minutes to decide what you want. Though I'm not sure why, I can guess what you are all going to order" muttered Penny, grinning to herself.

It wasn't long before the group of 6 were settled with their meals and were happily quizzing Sheldon about his now funding, and what possibilities it could open up. As the meal drew to a close and they could see Penny getting ready with their cheque, Amy turned to Raj asking

"I thought Stewart was coming with you this evening Raj?"

Sheldon frowned.

"He had to stay at the shop until closing, he has a new trainee and couldn't leave them to cash and lock up, he is joining us later." Raj smiled "He was thrilled I asked him to join us though. Poor guy really is lonely."

"It'll be nice to see him again" commented Amy.

"Why?" Asked Sheldon his tone not at all friendly.

Turning to him Amy said "Because he is a sweet guy. It must be lonely in that shop all day."

"Nonsense he has lots of people to talk too."

Amy shrugged. "Yeah comic geeks!" she muttered, and beside her Bernadette sniggered.

Sheldon wasn't happy that Amy was so thrilled at Stewart joining them, but knew he could not do anything about it, so he shouted "S**hotgun**" as they approached Leonard s car, and jumped in without looking at Amy.

Shrugging Amy said "Hey bestie, lets have some girl time and let the comic book geeks ride together!"

Bernadette was less subtle in her laughter this time, making Sheldon frown all the more.

"OK what did I miss" asked Penny as the girls settled down for the trip back to 4A.

"Oh nothing, just Sheldon getting all jealous of our girl here." laughed Bernadette. "Seriously Amy you have got him in a right tizz."

"Amy again!? Wow! Sheldon has it bad. You two need to sort yourselves out!"

Amy shrugged "I only said it would be nice to see Stewart, and it will be! I meant nothing more than that!"

Stewart was late arriving, and found everyone settled in front of the TV watching Sheldon and Penny battle Leonard and Howard at halo.

Amy and Bernadette were busy gossiping about the email Sheldon had sent Amy the night before, filling Raj in on the details, but put on a pretence of cheering for their men every now and then.

As Stewart entered, Amy and Bernadette both stood to greet him and then moved to the kitchen to get Stewart a drink. The three sat back on the floor with Raj, and caught up on Stewart's news. He was just telling the girls about his latest employee, a young girl straight out of art college whom he found very attractive, when they were interrupted by Penny shouting

"Sheldon! Why did you do that jeez!"

Throwing down her controller in disgust, Penny moved to grab her glass of wine and join the others on the floor.

"I'm sorry Penny, I didn't see Leonard sneaking up behind you" Sheldon muttered, but his twitching eye didn't go unnoticed by Howard who nudged Leonard and smirked.

"He has it bad!"

Leonard grinned but signalled Howard to keep quiet. Annoying Sheldon would only leave him with the headache when all the others left!

The group decided to play wii bowling, therefore allowing everyone to join in, and soon laughter rang out as more wine was consumed and the competition hotted up.

Sitting next to Sheldon on the sofa, Amy lent over and asked

"Do you want some of your milkshake? It is a celebration after all"

"Amy, the bottle had been opened for over 24 hours, I thought it best I disposed off it."

"I would expect nothing less. I have another bottle, unopened of course, if you so wish. I don't want to force you though."

"No Amy, that would be most acceptable."

Smiling, Amy stood and asking if anyone else wanted anything, before moving to the kitchen to get herself and Sheldon a drink. Returning she sat back next to Sheldon, putting his drink on the table in front of him, then moving to take her turn at bowling.

Amy was not a natural game player, and Sheldon shook his head in amazement as he watched her arms flail wildly.

"Its a good job that's not a real ball she is wielding, or we'd all be unconscious" laughed Stewart as the controller in Amy's hand shot backwards, stopped only by the strap she had fastened to her wrist.

Glaring at Stewart, Sheldon patted the seat next to him and then put his arm around Amy's shoulder as she sat.

Penny, Raj and Bernadette nudged and giggled on seeing this interaction, then following Penny's lead all decided perhaps they should leave as they all had work the next morning.

Raj agreed to take Stewart home, and they all stood to bid Leonard and Sheldon goodnight.

Slightly confused by this sudden decision, but not too distressed as it meant he had won wii bowling, Sheldon moved towards the door. None to subtly Penny pulled Leonard towards her apartment, shouting "I'll call you tomorrow Ames" as she shut the door.

Suddenly finding themselves alone, Sheldon and Amy stood looking at each other.

"Thank you for a lovely evening Sheldon" said Amy, blushing slightly.

"Your welcome Amy, perhaps before we play wii bowling again I should give you some lessons."

Amy smiled "Yes, that may help!"

"Well... err..." stuttering Sheldon suddenly felt very self conscious, "ummm yes...wel ... goodnight Amy."

And very quickly, before loosing his courage, Sheldon leant forward and pressed his lips to hers.

Lifting his head, unsure if he had done the right thing by lunging at her, Sheldon saw Amy stood with her eyes shut, as if frozen.

Feeling a little braver, Sheldon leant back down again and gently pressed his lips to Amy's again, this time holding a little longer, and moving his hand to the side of her face stroking gently.

As he lifted his head and lowered his arm Amy opened her eyes and said "hooo", blushing scarlet, she put her head down and mumbled "goodnight Sheldon."

Outside the door Amy put her hand on her cheek, where Sheldon's had rested a second before.

"Oh boy" she muttered.

The other side of the door, Sheldon had returned to his spot. Picking up his drink Sheldon sat smiling to himself. Pulling his phone out of his trouser pocket Sheldon typed.

"Thank you for a lovely evening Amy, I hope you had as much fun as I did."


	10. Chapter 10

Amy walked around in a grinning daze for the next few days. She had spoken to Sheldon via Skype. They had not mentioned the kiss however, and Amy wasn't sure if she should mention it or not. Sheldon had been so busy at work now his new funding was in place, and Amy did not want to put any pressure on him. She was also a little unsure as to what she would say anyway. Perhaps she should ask Penny?

Sheldon was himself a little unsure as to his next move. He had really enjoyed the celebration and the kiss had surprised him. He had been kissed by Amy before, but this had been different. Perhaps it was because she had been sober and calm, maybe that was the difference, but he wondered if it was because he had initiated the kiss.

Deciding he needed to focus for a while on his research, rather than kissing his girlfriend, Sheldon limited his contact with Amy the following week to Skype. He found though that he missed Amy more than he thought he would. It was only when he bumped into Penny on the stairs one evening that Sheldon realised Amy may have taken his withdrawal as a snub.

"Right Sheldon" demanded a very aggressive Penny, as he approached his mail box a few evenings later, as she headed off to work just as he was coming home.

"What gives? Why are you ignoring Amy. She said things had gone well the other night."

"Penny, I am **not** ignoring Amy! I have been busy. I have spoken with her several times via Skype, **and** I sent her a text that very night to tell her I had enjoyed our evening. Penny are you saying Amy is upset? Why would she not have mentioned it too me?"

"Sheldon, this is all as new to Amy as it is to you. She doesn't want to sound like she is putting pressure on you. Talk to her Sheldon!"

As Sheldon walked up the stairs to his apartment he wondered why things had to be so complicated. He had said he had had a nice time, how could that be confusing!

Deciding he would email Amy, as this seemed to enable him to communicate with her with less pressure on his nerves, Sheldon sat at his desk.

**To: Amy Farrah Fowler**

**From: Sheldon Cooper**

**Good evening Amy. **

**I have this evening bumped into Penny on her way to work, and she tells me you are upset I have not seen or spoken to you much this week. **

**Amy I did not mean to upset you. I have been very busy. I am concerned you have not mentioned your feelings in our Skype conversations.**

**Amy as I said in my text I really enjoyed our evening the other night. **

**I wondered if you would like to play wii bowling again? **

**Unfortunately the first time I am free will be Saturday morning, but if that time is convenient to you, we could play wii games in the morning and maybe go to the zoo in the afternoon. I would have to be back for 7.30 pm to prepare my laundry, but it would allow us to spend some time together.**

**Please let me know if this is ok.**

**Sheldon**

**x**

On reading the email from Sheldon, the first thing Amy did was text Penny.

"_Penny why did you shout at Sheldon? I wasn't that upset!"_

"_Ames, yes you were! And if you weren't going to say something, someone had to, and look you are talking now!"_

Deciding there was no winning in the argument with Penny, Amy replied to Sheldon.

**To: Sheldon Cooper**

**From: Amy Farrah Fowler**

**Thank you for you email. I think Penny misled you in stating I was distressed. However, I would love to spend Saturday with you as I have missed your company. Be warned though my skill at any wii games are on par with my skills at wii bowling!**

**However I am open to that lesson you promised me!**

**I wanted to also say thank you for the other evening, it was most enjoyable, and without wishing to sound too forward I am happy for the goodnight kiss to be added permanently to the relationship agreement.**

**Amy**

**x**

Knowing she wouldn't be brave enough to say that to his face Amy felt proud of herself for mentioning the kiss in this casual way.

It was only when she reread Sheldon's email she noticed he had signed of with a kiss there too. Smiling, Amy felt much better about everything.

Leonard had agreed to vacate the apartment Saturday. Partly because Sheldon had asked nicely, which was unusual in itself, and partly because Penny had threatened to hurt him if he didn't!

Sheldon had made a pile of all his wii games beside the console and ensured he had water, yoohoo and fruit juice ready, as well as tea and various snacks he thought Amy may enjoy. Surveying the room he was satisfied he had everything they may need to hand, so he moved to his room to put on a fresh thermal and t shirt. Deciding on the red flash shirt as it was his favourite, Sheldon settled into his spot and waited for Amy to arrive.

Amy stood outside Sheldon's door and smoothed down her hair. She had clipped it up on one side in a hair slide and had dressed in a denim skirt, flowery blouse and green cardigan which she had buttoned up. Taking a deep breath to settle her nerves Amy knocked.

As Penny and Leonard returned form their trip to the shops an hour later having stocked up on wine, beer and snacks for their own day together, they heard laughing and shouting from apartment 4A.

"Well that sounds promising" smiled Penny.

Leonard looked slightly bemused, but nodding just followed Penny into 4B. He wasn't really sure he wanted to know what Sheldon was doing to make Amy squeal like that!


	11. Chapter 11

As Leonard and Penny shut the door on apartment 4B the laughter across the hall continued.

"Sheldon! Sheldon stop!" squealed Amy.

Chuckling, Sheldon replied "Amy! I am trying to help you. Stand up straight woman!"

"I cant. "gasped Amy. "Sheldon! Move your hands I am so ticklish there!"

Shaking his head, Sheldon moved his hands higher up Amy's sides, then stopped as he realised that his fingers were resting against the sides of Amy's breasts.

"Oh boy!" he said, removing his hands completely and stepping back.

Still gasping with laughter Amy looked up at Sheldon's face.

"Its ok Sheldon, I'm not mad. You didn't know I was ticklish"

"er... yes... umm... perhaps you should try again on your own" mumbled Sheldon.

Nodding Amy swung her arm back and this time managed to hit some of the virtual pins with her ball.

"Yay!" she grinned.

Smiling at her joy at actually hitting something after an hour of trying, Sheldon said

"Well done Amy! Good shot!"

Collapsing on to the sofa Amy said "I think I should quit while I'm ahead"

"Well you weren't actually ahead" sniggered Sheldon, "but yes, stopping now may be a wise move"

Moving to get them both a drink, Sheldon returned and sat down in his spot. "So do you want to play a different game?" he asked.

"What! Now I have mastered the bowling do you mean!" grinned Amy.

"No, I think I am happy to sit here for a while, maybe see if there are any good documentaries on then, if you still wish, we could go to the zoo."

"That sounds most acceptable." Sheldon replied, relieved that Amy did not seem to have noticed how he had groped her earlier.

As he thought it, his fingers tingled, and shaking his head at his own stupidity Sheldon began flicking through the channels looking for something to watch.

The couple sat watching television and made themselves some lunch before getting ready to go out. Just as they were exiting the apartment Leonard and Penny opened the door across the hall.

"Oh hey guys."smiled Penny "where you going?"

"Hey bestie! We are off to the zoo. Do you and Leonard want to join us?" asked Amy excitedly.

"Errr" muttered Leonard, throwing a quick glance at Sheldon who had seemed keen to spend the day alone with Amy earlier.

"That'll be fun! Smiled Penny. "Its ages since I've been to the zoo. Do they still have the Gorillas and the Chimps?"

"Yes! Oh Penny you are in for a treat" squealed Amy, and linking Pennys arm, the girls moved down the stairs.

"I'm sorry" mouthed Leonard to Sheldon, but Sheldon just shrugged, and locking the door behind him, followed Leonard down the stairs.

Sheldon was actually relieved they had bumped into the other couple. Maybe it would give him a chance to talk to either Penny or Leonard about his slip up earlier.

Once at the zoo the group stayed together for a while, walking slowly round the various exhibits, commenting on the inaccuracies in the information boards, and laughing at the animal behaviour.

Sheldon felt quite comfortable now holding Amy's hand in public, and didn't flinch too much when she slipped her arm around his waist as she gazed at her beloved monkeys.

He suggested the girls stayed at the monkeys whilst he went to visit the koalas, and invited Leonard to join him. Leonard really wasn't fussed what he saw, so was happy to carry on walking with Sheldon as Penny seemed more than happy where she was.

"Leonard, can I ask you a question?" Sheldon said as he gazed at the koalas.

"You just did buddy" grinned Leonard teasingly.

Hmmm... that's not what I meant... I …. Leonard, something happened this afternoon that I did not mean to happen."

"Oh God!" mumbled Leonard, bracing himself for whatever was to come.

"Does this have anything to do with the squealing we heard from Amy earlier?"

"Well, yes, I guess it does." said Sheldon nodding surprised.

"ok... what's wrong Sheldon, and before you say anything think carefully! Girls don't like us guys talking about things that are too personal with our buddies."

"Well that's just silly. They gossip all the time!" Sheldon said, indignant at this obvious double standard.

"But anyway, I am not sure Amy will mind because I am not sure Amy knows it happened."

"Sheldon! From the noises we heard, and the shouting of your name, she knew!" grinned Leonard.

"Leonard, I have no idea what you are talking about! Amy was shouting and laughing because when I was helping correct her stance at wii bowling, my hand placement tickled her sides. However, as I moved them to stop the tickling, I unintentionally groped the sides of her breasts. Leonard I am mortified. Should I mention it? Apologise? She didn't seem to notice, but it feels like my behaviour was inappropriate and I should do something to correct it."

"Sheldon, I am sure if Amy was offended she would have let you know. She doesn't strike me as someone who would hold back an opinion."

"No, this is true" agreed Sheldon.

"Soooo," grinned Leonard "how did you like coping a feel!"

Shaking his head in disgust, Sheldon turned his back on his friend and retraced his steps to where they had left the girls.

As he approached he said "Its getting late and its laundry night, we should be going."

Not waiting to see if they followed, Sheldon headed towards the exit and the car.

"What happened ?" asked Amy and Penny together, looking at Leonard.

"err, I kind of teased Sheldon, and I shouldn't have done, give me a second to go apologise and then we'll head home."

Running after the lanky physicist Leonard panted "Sheldon wait up. Look I'm sorry I shouldn't have teased you. Its not Amy's fault, don't take it out on her."

Seeing the girls approaching slowly, Sheldon mumbled "Then please ensure you don't mention this to anyone else!"

Once back at the apartment a still quiet Sheldon opened the door and let Amy in.

"Sheldon, is everything ok?" Amy asked quietly.

Yes Amy. I'm sorry. Sometimes I forget just how stupid Leonard is, and do something stupid myself, like ask him for advise, but I wont make that mistake again believe me."

"Ok" said Amy hesitantly, "well I had better go and let you do your laundry."

Moving towards the door Amy turned. "I have had a lovely day Sheldon, thank you. Maybe I can cook for you one night in the week if your research allows?"

"I would like that Amy thank you." And moving to put his hand up to push the hair behind her ear, Sheldon leant down and gently kissed her.

Ready this time, Amy moved a little closer and slipped her arms around Sheldon's waist. The hand by her face moved slightly, and Sheldon threaded his finger into Amy's hair, holding her head still as he moved his lips so he captured her bottom lip between his.

Gasping and flushed, Amy pulled away a little and Sheldon lowered his hand.

"Goodnight Sheldon"

"Goodnight Amy."

Across the hall Penny was shouting at Leonard.

"You are so insensitive sometimes Leonard. You know how difficult this is for Sheldon, you need to cut out the crap and leave him alone."

Smiling as she walked down the stairs, Amy vowed to phone and thank her bestie late.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This addition of Questions comes to you from a car park in the north of England at 7 am in the snow! Only the flask of coffee is keeping me functioning this morning! Sorry for the break of a few days I found myself a life there for a while back back to reality now ;-) **

Keeping the promise she had made to herself Amy called Penny as soon as she returned home.

"Hey bestie, did you have fun today?"

"Hi Amy, yeah it was great. All ok with you and Dr Whack-a-doodle? He seemed pretty stressed out there at the end!"

"Oh Penny everything is fine. I think Leonard had upset him somehow but we are just fine."

"That's great Amy. I'm glad for you. Listen I am going to have to go sweetie as I am joining your mad boyfriend for laundry night. If I don't I wont have any thing to wear next week!"

"OK Penny. I will talk to you soon"

Hanging up the phone Penny moved around her bedroom collecting her dirty laundry. She had been so cross with Leonard earlier but Amy seemed happy enough now, so maybe things were ok after all.

As she approached the laundry room in the basement Penny could hear the machines working and guessed Sheldon was already there busy fulfilling his Saturday ritual.

"Hey Sheldon!" Penny greeted, as she dumped her overflowing basket on top of a machine.

"Hi Penny "said Sheldon quietly,

"You ok sweetie?" asked Penny, noting Sheldon's quiet voice. "Is it Leonard? Don't worry I told him off earlier for teasing you!"

"Oh well that's just great! I told him not to tell you and he has betrayed me there too!" Turning, Sheldon slammed the lid on the machine he had just filled and stormed out of the room leaving Penny staring after him.

"What the frak...?" shaking her head Penny shoved all her clothes into the nearest machine jammed in her coins and took off up the stairs after Sheldon.

By the time Penny had climbed the stairs Sheldon had locked himself in his room and was refusing to come out. Knowing there was little point in trying to get him out when in this mood Penny returned to the laundry and seeing Sheldon's basket and folding machine began to take out the clothes already finished and fold them for him.

Sheldon was lying on his bed. Now Penny knew he had groped Amy everyone would find out. Taking a shuddering breath Sheldon stood up. Retrieving his laptop he started an email to Amy.

**To: Amy Farrah Fowler**

**From: Sheldon Cooper**

**Amy, I am emailing you to apologise again for my behaviour today. Firstly I let my bad mood with regard Leonard spoil the end to our trip to the zoo. **

**I have also found out that he has told Penny about my appalling behaviour when I groped you in the apartment earlier.**

**Amy I am very sorry this has happened and I hope you can forgive me?**

**I feel that maybe I should decline your invitation for dinner this week. I will try to **

**rectify the situation here and contact you when I have done so.**

**Regards**

**Dr Sheldon L Cooper.**

Sheldon hit send then curled up on the bed again. He wondered if he should call his mother; maybe she would know what he should do. Realising any solution his mother his had would probably involve church Sheldon quickly dismissed this idea. Falling into a troubled sleep Sheldon forget about his laundry.

The next morning his basket, neatly folded clothes and washing equipment were all sat on his spot on the couch.

Shaking his head he realised how badly this whole relationship saga was affecting him.

Amy read Sheldons email three times before picking up the phone. She started to call Sheldon and then realised she was not in any fit state to talk to him.

Dialling Pennys number she said brightly "Hi bestie, what you doing today?"

"Hi Ames, not much. I think the boys are paint balling so I guess they wont be back 'til late. Do you want to hang out?"

"Penny, do you think you could come here? I kind of have a problem and I don't know what to do?"

"Sure, give me an hour and I'll come over, shall I call Bernadette see if she can come too.

"No. If you don't mind Penny I would rather it was just the two of us"

"Ok sweetie, no problem. I'll see you soon"

Sheldon did not join the boys paint balling. He told Leonard he had work to do. Once he had heard the door shut however, Sheldon went into the lounge and sat in his spot. Why had Amy not responded to his email? Perhaps he should talk to Penny. Sheldon went across the hall but after completing his ritual knocks and hearing no sound form within he drew the conclusion she was either still asleep or had gone out. Figuring he may as well go into work Sheldon returned to his room, put on his bus pants, and picking up his bag set off for the university.

Penny was surprised to see how pale Amy looked when she open the door. "Are you feeling ok sweetie. You don't look well."

"Penny please come in. I need you to read something"

Opening the email Amy guided Penny to the chair at her desk and watched her friends expression change from curiosity to confusion to plain shock.

"Sheldon groped you!?"

"No he didn't! Penny I have no idea why he thinks he did. I have been over and over our day in my head and I have no idea what he is talking about."


	13. Chapter 13

Penny could not believe the email she had just read. Poor Amy! In fact poor Sheldon!

He was obviously tormenting himself over something he thought he had done and Leonard probably didn't help the situation by teasing him.

"OK Amy, tell me exactly what happened before we went to the zoo."

So Amy, trying hard not to cry, told Penny about her and Sheldon's morning.

" … Then because I was laughing and shouting so hard he stopped tickling me and let me go" Amy finished.

"hmmm... do you think this is what Sheldon thinks you are upset about? His tickling you? It doesn't sound like something he would do really if I'm honest" confessed Penny.

"Well I don't think he meant to tickle me. He didn't know I was ticklish until he tried to show me how to stand and move when bowling. He did stop pretty quick too now I think of it" Amy pondered. "Do you think that's it Penny? Surely he would know that is not groping!"

"Amy this is Sheldon we are talking about. He doesn't do physical contact. I cannot believe he touched you at all to be honest. But you need to talk to him because the boys will tease him and all the amazing steps you two have made will be for nothing if Sheldon thinks they are laughing at him."

"Thank you Penny. I know I am a coward but I think I will reply to this email rather than talk to him face to face. Penny I know I talk about wanting a more intimate relationship with Sheldon and I know on our first date I said I had had 128 sexual experiences, but Penny they were all experiments in a lab not real human encounters."

"Oh Amy. If you feel better talking to him via email than do that. In all honesty he probably prefers that too!"

Nodding Amy hugged her friend and felt a little less stressed. Deciding she would definitely email Sheldon later Amy suggested. "Penny you are definitely the bestest best friend a girl could have. Let me take you out for some lunch to say thank you, and then maybe we can have a little retail therapy!"

"You've got a deal!" smiled Penny pleased to see Amy looking a lot brighter than she had when she had arrived.

**To: Sheldon Cooper**

**From: Amy Farrah Fowler**

**Good evening Sheldon. I have read your email several times and I will confess to discussing my concerns with Penny. She did not seem to know what you were talking about so I think your concerns regarding Leonard may be unfounded. **

**Sheldon I will admit I also do not know what you are talking about when you say you groped me. **

**Our recollections of our day obviously differ. I am not upset with you Sheldon but I am concerned that you feel you have acted inappropriately. **

_**Please can you tell me what you think you did wrong?**_

**I had a lovely day with you and I had thought you had too. I love that you now hold my hand and while it still makes me a little nervous before hand I like kissing you goodnight. **

**Penny said you may feel upset because Leonard teased you. She said you also were not used to lots of touching. Sheldon I need you to know I am not used to it either and I am happy that we are taking things slowly.**

**Your girlfriend**

**Amy**

**x**

Knowing Sheldon may not like her declarations in the email Amy braced herself for his response. She knew that Sheldon did not offer words of affection, and hearing them from her may not be appreciated, but Amy knew she had to make her feelings honest and clear.

Sheldon was relieved to see Amy had replied that evening when he returned home from Caltech. He was also quietly pleased she had responded via email rather than turn up at his door or Skype.

This way his nervous ticks could not be seen as he read how she loved holding his hand.

His shudder when she asked what he thought he had done wrong was also not witnessed. Taking a deep breath Sheldon replied:

**To: Amy Farrah Fowler**

**From: Sheldon Cooper**

**Good evening Amy. I hope you and Penny have had a pleasant day. **

**Amy, I too enjoyed our day. My concern does however stem from when we were bowling. I realised you were ticklish when I tried to correct your stance. As I moved my hands to stop the uncomfortable experience for you I realised my hands had, to use a term you have mentioned in the past, reached 2nd base.!**

**I have to admit your referring to our relationship as slow moving seems a gross exaggeration as in a very short space of time we seem to have moved from boy/friend/girl/friend to a 'couple' who hold hands and offer public displays of affection. We kiss on a now regular basis and it scares me that if you think this is _slow. _Myother fear is me reaching to touch your breasts will be something you wish me to repeat.**

**Amy I will be honest with you. It was a mistake! One I do not think I am yet ready to repeat.**

**Regards Sheldon**

Amy smiled when she saw Sheldon's swift response. She was also pleased at how honest he had been. How on earth had she missed him touching her breasts though! It just goes to show how his tickling her really had messed with her mind!

**To: Sheldon Cooper**

**From: Amy Farrah Fowler**

**Thank you Sheldon for your swift response. I will confess to being relieved by your reply. Also I am amazed that whilst you have tortured yourself over your perceived slight towards me I was totally unaware of said transgression.**

**Please rest assured I will not be expecting to add moving through the bases any time soon. I would not object to maybe adding a greeting kiss alongside the farewell kiss though if you found that acceptable. **

**I have today received notice via email that next week I will be expected to go away for a few days to deliver a lecture, and therefore I propose we make a date to maybe have a meal on my return. **

**Could I suggest we go out to a mutually agreeable restaurant therefore removing any tension that may arise if at one of our apartments.**

**I will contact you at the end of the week to see if this is acceptable.**

**Have a good week Sheldon**

**Amy**

**x**


	14. Chapter 14

Amy drove to the conference she would be lecturing at. It was quite a prestigious event and lots of influential people would be there. As she would be required to stay the whole week Amy arranged to have some pamper time for herself and booked some treatments after the days events were over. She wished Penny and Bernadette were there to share the experience but it was actually quite nice having some time to herself.

The lectures during the day, the formal dinners of an evening, and then the socialising required meant Amy had very little contact with Sheldon during her week away. He did text her 'good morning' every morning and 'good night' every evening, but some days she was barely awake enough to reply.

Sheldon found the week a lot harder than Amy. To begin with he was relieved she wasn't around. He rejoiced in the return to his weekly schedule of old. But little things that amused him during the day, such as Leonards poor maths skills, or Howards attempts to appear like he knew science did not seem so funny without Amy to laugh with. He hadn't realised just how much he was in contact with her during the day until she wasn't there at all. He took to wishing her good morning and good night just so he had some contact.

When on 'anything can happen Thursday', Howard and Bernadette decided to go for a romantic dinner and Leonard and Penny decided to go see some silly romantic comedy, Sheldon realised he had no plans. Unless Raj was free then he had no-one to spend the evening with. At one time this would have filled him with joy. He would have loved having the apartment to himself, but tonight he just wished he could talk or Skype with Amy. Calling Raj's office before leaving work Sheldon asked what his friends plans were.

"I was going top call in to the comic book store to see Stuart then we were going to go get some food somewhere. You can come join us if you want too"

"Thank you Raj but no. I think I will go catch up on my reading. I am sure I can find plenty of things to do."

"OK Sheldon, have a good evening."

Sheldon hung up the phone and sat thinking. Taking out his phone he sent Amy a quick text.

"_Good afternoon Amy. I hope you have had a pleasant and productive day. I seem to have the apartment to myself this evening and wondered if you wanted to have a Skype chat. Let me know. Sheldon x"_

Sighing, knowing he may not hear back from Amy until much later if she was caught up in socialising; Sheldon packed his bag and went to find Leonard for a ride home.

Amy was surprised Sheldon had texted during the day and very pleased he wanted to chat. She was not sure she would have time as she had planned a massage and facial after todays lecture. Deciding she would reply to Sheldon after her facial Amy tucked her phone back into her pocket and made her way back to her room to get changed.

After her massage and facial Amy, still wrapped in the gown provided by the resort, signed on to her laptop and Skype to see if Sheldon was online.

Sheldon's smiling face appeared on her screen almost immediately.

"Amy! Hello. It is nice to see you." Sheldon beamed.

"Hi Sheldon. How come you are there alone? Where is everyone?"

"Oh they all had plans; dates, or nothing I was interested in joining" dismissed Sheldon "I am much happier chatting to you"

"Wow Sheldon, you sound like you have missed me," teased Amy gently, smiling.

"I have Amy. I hadn't realised how much we communicated until you left. I am very much looking forward to your return and wondered if you had had any thoughts as to the dinner date you proposed?"

"No I haven't really had time Sheldon I'm sorry. You can arrange something if you want too though. I really don't mind. I should be back late tomorrow evening so will be free both Saturday and Sunday. Whichever day suits you best is fine with me."

"OK. I will text you when I have made the arrangement." Smiled Sheldon.

"That's great," yawned Amy, "but I am going to have to go Sheldon. This week has left me exhausted with the constant socialising."

"Very well. Goodnight Amy. Safe journey home."

Waving, Amy signed off. She was smiling as she crawled into bed that night.

Sheldon did make plans for the weekend. Thinking Amy may be tired Saturday after her busy week and travelling home, he decided Sunday would be the better day and having checked with both Raj and Penny he booked a table at a nice Italian restaurant quite near to Amys apartment. He sent Amy a text with the details and was quite looking forward to it by the time Sunday evening came around.

Sheldon made sure Leonard was not around when he left the apartment. He had dressed in his black suit Penny had chosen for him and he was sure Leonard would make some comment.

Arriving promptly at Amys door Sheldon knocked and waited.

Amy answered the door looking very different than the last time Sheldon had seen her.

"Amy! What have you done?" Sheldon asked.

"Hello Sheldon! I have had some treatments whist I was away and they showed me how to apply some make-up too. I thought seeing as we were going out it was a good time to try my new skills. Don't you like it?"

"I do Amy. you look different that is all. Nice different though."

Waiting as Amy locked her front door Sheldon reached down and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"I am really glad you are back Amy."

Blushing slightly Amy smiled. "Me too Sheldon."

The couple walked down the stairs holding hands. Amy was surprised when Sheldon said they didn't need to drive.

"I booked a table at a restaurant round the corner. I thought you may be tired and if you wanted we could now have a glass of wine with our meal."

"Sheldon that is really sweet of you!" Amy said, shocked Sheldon would even consider this.

"Well I will confess it was Penny who suggested the restaurant and made the point in the first place but it made good sense!"

Opening the door to the restaurant for her, Sheldon gave his name and guided Amy to their table.

The meal passed quickly. Sheldon had asked Amy if she wanted wine and had even had a glass himself. They chatted about their respective weeks, Amy doing most of the talking for once, telling Sheldon about the various people she had met and the contacts she had made.

By the time the bill came at the end of the meal Amy realised it was a good job she had Sheldon to guide her as the wine seemed to have gone to her head. Sheldon placed his arm around her waist and they walked back to Amy's apartment.

"Sheldon how are you going to get home? I cant drive you! I hadn't thought" Amy groaned.

"Its OK Amy. Penny has agreed she will come collect me when I am ready. She was only watching a DVD with Leonard and I think knowing Penny she will want any gossip you have to offer!"

Smiling Amy opened her door and Sheldon followed her in.

Guiding Amy to her sofa Sheldon moved to the kitchen. He filled the kettle with water and waited for it to boil before adding it to the cups with waiting teabags.

Amy watched him silently, amazed at the change that seemed to have come over him in her absence.

Carrying the cups to the table in front of the sofa Sheldon placed them down then lowered himself next to Amy.

"Amy I missed you whilst you were away" he said quietly. "I didn't think I would but I really did"

Grinning Amy replied "I'm glad" and feeling brave because of the wine she had consumed Amy leant up and kissed him

It was a quick kiss on the lips and she pulled away almost immediately, but Sheldon moved a hand up to the back of her head and lowering his head kissed her back. This time the kiss was longer and again it was Amy who pulled away.

Looking into Sheldon eyes Amy said "I thought we were taking things slow?"

"We were, we are..." he hesitated "I like kissing you though"

Amy grinned. "I like kissing you too Sheldon." And at the same time they closed the gap and their lips met.

As Sheldon shifted slightly Amy wrapped her arms around his waist but not breaking the contact of their lips. It was Amy who gasped nervously opening her mouth a little as she did so, and taking this as a sign of encouragement Sheldon gently pulled her lower lip between his.

Amy groaned and Sheldon lifted his head blinking.

"Sheldon I think we should stop" Amy said shyly. "Maybe you should ring Penny."

Nodding, but not saying anything, Sheldon moved back and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Hey Penny. I am ready to return home now." Sheldon said.

Not looking at Sheldon Amy picked up her tea from the table with shaking fingers.

By the time Penny arrived the pair had composed themselves and had made plans for another date with Amy agreeing to meet Sheldon after work at the cheesecake factory on Tuesday.

Sheldon did not give Penny a chance to grill Amy on her trip when she arrived. He gave Amy a chaste kiss on the lips and hustled Penny out to the car calling over his shoulder to Amy that he would text her the following day.

Amy returned to the sofa and sat thinking about the kiss. Then grinning got up and got ready for bed.

In the car Penny asked Sheldon if he had had a pleasant evening.

"Yes thank you Penny" was his only reply.

"Come on Sheldon give! You know Amy will tell me anyway" grinned Penny.

"It was a most enjoyable evening Penny. Amy will concur I am sure."

"Well I thought you too had added a good night kiss to your agreement. If what I witnessed was the best you can do you had better up your game!" teased Penny.

"I thought you were going to desist from teasing me" muttered Sheldon, staring straight ahead and hoping Penny didn't notice his twitching eye and flushed cheeks.

"Are you blushing Sheldon?" laughed Penny as she parked the car.

"No!" squeaked Sheldon. "Thank you for the ride Penny." and not waiting for her or a reply Sheldon shot out of the car and up the stairs leaving a bemused Penny behind.

"OK Amy, Sheldon just ran away from me! What happened tonight?" texted Penny as she slowly climbed the stairs.

Immediately Amy responded "Oh bestie, I think Sheldon missed me! I had to put a stop to our kissing session! Boy does he learn fast!"

Chuckling Penny returned to her own apartment and got ready for bed, she could not however resist sending Sheldon a text before she fell asleep.

"Got a text from Amy. Way to go Sheldon ;-)"

Sheldon did not reply!


	15. Chapter 15

After work on Tuesday Amy met Sheldon and the others at the cheese cake factory. As soon as Sheldon saw Amy walking from her car to the restaurant he moved towards her, holding open the door for her to enter. Bending down he kissed he quickly then moved to the side so she could greet the others. Having witnessed Sheldon kissing Amy, what actually greeted her as Sheldon moved aside were Leonard, Howard and Raj staring open mouthed at the pair of them.

"Oh grow up!" muttered Sheldon, placing his hand on Amy's lower back and ushering her towards Penny who was waiting by Sheldon's normal table.

"Hi Amy!" Penny grinned.

"Hi Penny" smiled Amy.

"So everyone having their normal?" asked Penny already writing the order.

"Who knows", smirked Leonard "Sheldon seems to be open to new experiences these days!"

Howard and Raj sniggered. Glaring at the men, Penny turned to Amy. "Amy what are you having?"

"Sheldon!" Leonard laughed, high fiving Howard.

Sheldon put his head down saying nothing. Amy shook her head and looking at Penny said

"I would like the fish please Penny, and a lemonade."

"Coming right up." Penny glared at Leonard as she moved to get their drinks.

"So Amy, what have you been feeding Sheldon to cause this sudden personality change" grinned Leonard. He didn't see Penny approaching with a tray of drinks behind him. She set the tray down picked up Leonards drink and tipped it into his lap.

"Woops! I am so sorry" Penny said out loud, so those customers on the tables closest could hear. Bending down to Leonards ear she hissed. "Stop it! I suggest you make your excuses and go home. That is if you expect me to ever talk to you again!" Leonard stood up glaring at Penny and moved towards the door.

Amy and Sheldon sat open mouthed, Raj whispered in Howard s ear. Nodding Howard said "Sorry Amy, sorry Sheldon."

Nodding, Penny served the others their drinks and waited to check Leonard had left. She followed him out of the restaurant, signalling to her manager she would be right back, but it was a few minutes before she returned.

"I'm sorry you guys. Leonard needs to learn some manners. I have told him to go out and to not return home until our evening together is over."

"Thank you Penny" said Amy gratefully.

The rest of the meal passed uneventfully. The friends chatted casually about their respective days, and by the end of the meal Raj and Howard had gotten used to seeing Sheldon hold Amy's hand and smile at her. As they made their way back to their cars Amy turned to Sheldon.

"Do you want to come back to mine?"

"Thank you Amy, but I wondered if you wanted to join us playing Halo? I know its not a game you play but Penny should be over later and Howard has invited Bernadette so you will have some female company."

"That would be lovely Sheldon. Thank you."

Following Amy to her car Sheldon waved at the others. Sheldon was quiet on the journey back to Los Robles Avenue.

"Is everything ok Sheldon?" Amy enquired after parking the car. "You are very quiet."

"I just feel I should have stood up to Leonard, Amy, and not relied on Penny to jump to our defence."

"Sheldon this is as new to us as it is to them. They will get used to seeing us hold hands and even kiss. Its not as if Leonard hasn't subjected us to his public displays of affection. Don't worry Sheldon, I am sure it will get easier."

Smiling Sheldon nodded. "Thank you Amy, you always make me feel better." and leaning over Sheldon kissed Amy's cheek.

The couple held hands as they walked up the stairs and once inside the apartment they sat on the sofa waiting for the others to return. Amy turned to Sheldon,"Sheldon is it ok if I kiss you?" she asked shyly.

"Why?" asked Sheldon confused. This wasn't part of their arrangement.

"Just because." said Amy and leaning over quickly before she lost her nerve, pressed her lips to Sheldon. It took a few seconds before Sheldon relaxed, leant further towards Amy and began kissing her back.

It was like this that the others found them. Amy leaning into Sheldon who had his fingers threaded in Amy's hair.

Penny pushed Howard and Raj backwards out of the door, closing it quietly behind her, then hiding her spare key in her denim skirt she knocked loudly.

Breaking apart Amy and Sheldon stared at each other blushing "Oh Boy!" muttered Sheldon and standing, moved to let the others in as Amy straightened her hair.


	16. Chapter 16

Leonard made sure to apologise to Sheldon the next day. He had received a text from Howard telling him what they had walked in on but also explaining that Sheldon and Amy didn't know they had been seen and Penny was adamant they should not tease the couple. Wanting to make sure he didn't upset Penny any more than he already had Leonard left Sheldon alone.

Amy began joining the group on a Tuesday night at the cheesecake factory, and with Raj and Lucy now seeing much more of each other Tuesday soon became couple night, eating together and then meeting back at Sheldon's flat for Halo.

It was on a Tuesday about three weeks later that Bernadette arrived in an excited state at the apartment. The others were already gathered and Penny and Leonard were playing Raj and Lucy, whilst Sheldon and Amy sat holding hands on the sofa watching.

"Hey guys," greeted Bernadette having kissed Howard hello, "Guess what! There is going to be a fund raiser at work and I have booked us a table. It will be a dinner and then a dance afterwards. Its to raise funds for the bio chemistry department."

"Count us in" said Raj thrilled at the chance to take Lucy out for a sophisticated evening. One that didn't revolve around computer games, comic books or pizza.

"Us too" grinned Amy

"Oh Amy, I don't know" muttered Sheldon frowning. "You know I don't dance!"

"Come on Sheldon it will be fun!"

The girls immediately gathered together, abandoning Halo in favour of planning a shopping trip to buy dresses, shoes and make-up.

"We can all get ready at mine," said Penny.

"We should hire a limo! It'll be like prom." squealed Amy, bouncing up and down with excitement.

Sheldon just shook his head in disgust.

The girls arranged to meet Penny at the cheesecake factory Saturday after her shift, to go together to the mall. On hearing this the boys immediately made plans to go paint balling.

As the couples began to leave Amy said she would drive Lucy home as Raj had come on the back of Howard scooter.

She moved to give Sheldon kiss goodnight and waving at the others followed Lucy out the door.

"Its funny," commented Lucy "Raj had warned me Sheldon was odd and didn't like new people joining your group. Also that he had an aversion to germs and touching, but he seems OK to me."

"Sheldon has some little quirks," grinned Amy proudly, "but he is trying really hard to make an effort."

Sheldon was not thrilled at the idea of going out to the fund raiser. He was happy Leonard had stopped mocking him, not even commenting when Sheldon kissed Amy hello and goodbye. Sheldon did try to make sure that these displays of affection were kept as private as possible, but he himself was more relaxed and knew Amy was too.

Amy had been so excited at the thought of the dinner and dancing he knew there was no way he was going to get out of it. Every time he had spoken to Amy in the past week she had been full of her dress, her shoes and the plans the girls had made to stay at Pennys on the Friday and to spend the day together pampering themselves. Sheldon really did not see the point, but having seen Amy's face when he had told her so the first time she mentioned it, he realised he would be better keeping these thoughts to himself!

He did ask Leonard what he would be required to wear, and Leonard pointed out the amount of effort the girls were going too it probably meant he would need to wear his best black suit.

The weekend of the fund raiser arrived, and on the Friday the group arranged to meet at Sheldon's for Chinese food then the girls would retire to Pennys and leave the boys to there vintage video games.

_At least the whole weekend won__'__t be wasted_ thought Sheldon, relieved he still had a little of his routine left. He was having to move laundry time forward to the afternoon the next day, as the fund raiser clashed with his normal schedule and Amy was being most unreasonable and insisting he needed to make allowances this once.

Having kissed their respective girlfriends goodbye, the boys began to bicker as to what game they should play. The night passed quickly and as Raj and Howard left they all turned to look across at apartment 4B where loud giggling could be heard.

Amy was delighted as she admired herself in Pennys bedroom mirror, all dressed and made up ready for the evening ahead.

"Amy you look beautiful" smiled Bernadette, "Sheldon will not know what to do with himself!"

Amy grinned "I'll just have to show him then!"

Hearing a familiar knock on the door Amy squealed, Penny laughed and Lucy just looked confused.

"That's Sheldon" explained Bernadette seeing the look on Lucy face.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because he is a Whackadoodle and always knocks like that!" explained Penny shaking her head.

Opening the door Penny was impressed to see the boys had all made an effort. Sheldon wore the black suit she had picked out for him and on Pennys advise had bought a tie that matched Amy dress. Leonard and Raj both wore navy blue suits with white button down shirts and ties and Howard, not surprisingly had a black turtle neck jumper under a suit penny could only describe as mustard yellow. Bernadette looked impressed though so Penny refrained from commenting.

The room the dinner was being held in was tastefully decorated with the tables all laid and flowers on every table. There was an adjoining room that had a dance floor and a band set up for later. The meal was beautiful and everyone was relaxed and having fun.

Amy had persuaded Sheldon to have some wine with his meal and he was a little less uptight after the first glass, and enjoying himself after the second.

"No more Sheldon," said Amy, replacing his wine glass with one filled with water. She did not want a repeat of the trouser dropping episode she had heard so much about.

"OK Amy," smiled Sheldon "lets go dance then!"

Stunned, Amy nodded, and followed Sheldon to the dance floor amazed but thrilled.

Pulling Amy close Sheldon whispered "You look lovely tonight Amy."

"Thank you Sheldon" Amy smiled.

Skilfully Sheldon twirled her around then spun her out and back as she squealed, and Penny and Bernadette grinning pulled Howard and Leonard onto the dance floor to join them.

They danced for several songs before the band slowed down a little and Amy wrapped her arms around Sheldon neck and tucked her face into his shoulder.

"I have had a lovely evening Sheldon, I know you didn't want to come so thank you."

Smiling down at her Sheldon replied "I have had fun too Amy" and lowering his head kissed her gently.

They stayed like that for the rest of the song, lips locked, eyes closed, swaying. Only aware of each other.

As the next song began Sheldon lifted his head, his eyes took a second to focus.

"Amy I think I may need to take a few moments," and leaving her stood in the middle of the dance floor Sheldon rushed out of the room.


	17. Chapter 17

To begin with Amy wasn't concerned when Sheldon ran off. She was thrilled the evening had not stressed Sheldon out, and was amazed he had held her and danced with her as he had. It was only as the other couples returned from the dance floor and asked where Sheldon was Amy began to worry.

"He needed some air, all that dancing" she explained initially.

Penny poured herself some more wine and filled Amy's glass too.

"You two looked good out their Ames! Almost like Sheldon was a normal man "she winked.

Frowning, Amy looked at her watch. Sheldon had been gone for about 20 minutes now. Where was he?

"Do you want me to go check the mens room" whispered Raj, who had seen Amy's concern grow.

"Please Raj" smiled Amy.

It was a few minutes before Raj returned, he looked over at Amy and shook his head and shrugged. Not wanting to make a fuss Amy pulled her phone out of her bag and seeing she had no messages from Sheldon sent him one instead.

"_Sheldon I am worried. Where are you?"_

Hitting send Amy half listened to her friends as they talked and laughed around her, whilst checking her phone every few seconds, and going over the events of the evening in her head.

Sheldon stood outside gasping in the cool night air his hands on his knees after leaving Amy.

What on earth was the matter with him. He hoped it was the effects of the wine and the heat but part of him knew it was more than that.

He had been enjoying himself and dancing with Amy had been fun. When the music had slowed however, and he had pulled Amy close, he had suddenly become aware of her body. His hands that had were rested on her waist suddenly became aware of how very soft she felt. He could smell perfume in her hair, and closing his eyes, even out here, he could still feel her breasts against his chest.

He needed to get out of here!

As he pushed himself away from the wall he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Seeing a message from Amy Sheldon shook his head and started to walk.

He had been walking for about 10 minutes when his phone buzzed again, this time Raj.

"_Hey Buddy. What's going on. Amy very worried."_

Sheldon sent a quick reply

"F_elt __d__izzy. __G__oing home_."

Raj lent over and showed Amy the message from Sheldon.

"What's going on?" asked Penny, seeing Amy's upset face.

"Sheldon has left" said Amy tears in her eyes.

"Oh Ames, don't worry. I am sure he just had too much to drink and didn't want to loose his pants again!" said Penny.

"No. There is something wrong." sniffed Amy.

"OK look, I will see if he will meet me." said Raj not wanting his evening with Lucy to end but knowing Amy needed him as a friend too.

"_Hey Sheldon why don't you go to my place. I will leave here and meet you there"_

Sheldon did not reply, but on the off chance he did turn up the group decided to leave and go back to Los Robles, dropping Raj at his on the way.

"Sheldon better appreciate this sacrifice" muttered Raj as he kissed Lucy goodbye.

Sheldon was sat on the floor with his back to Raj's front door when Raj arrived.

"Hey" he muttered as he looked up at Raj.

"Come on Sheldon, lets go sort this out" said Raj, seeing the obvious distress on Sheldon's face. It looked like it would be a long night!

Amy had received a text from Raj saying Sheldon was fine and not to worry. This just made her angry.

"Penny I thought we had made progress! Why is he doing this to me?"

"Let Raj talk to him sweetie. Lets get you something to change into and you can tell me what happened, because from where I was it looked like things were going more than ok!"

"Penny that's the thing I don't know what happened I thought things were ok too!"

"I have never felt like that before, she suddenly felt different, she was so close, I couldn't breath, I felt odd. I just needed to get away"

"Oh Sheldon, of course she felt different. She is a girl they do feel different! You have being dating for a few years now, surely you have held her before."

"Yes Raj of course I have but I could feel her! All of her! Against me! It felt... Oh I don't know how it felt, but I could not breath"

Sheldon was close to tears and Raj felt sorry for him.

"Why don't you stay here. Then in the morning we will talk again."

"Thank you Raj, you are a good friend. I cant talk to Leonard, he just laughs at me!"

Sheldon, surprisingly, did sleep. When he awoke the next morning for a moment was confused as to where he was. But upon realising he was on Raj's sofa he groaned and realised he had a very awkward conversation with Amy ahead.


	18. Chapter 18

Sheldon could hear no sound coming from Raj's room so assumed he was still asleep. Checking his watch he saw it was 8 am. Yet again his schedule had been disrupted. Nothing seemed to have gone right this weekend. Another example of why he needed his routine. If he had stuck to his normal schedule he wouldn't be in this mess now!

Pulling out his phone and seeing he was nearly out of battery life he knew he could do no more than text Amy and arrange to talk to her later. He knew it was the cowards way out but maybe he would text now and email later.

"_Good morning Amy. I am sorry for my sudden departure last night. I think we need to talk. I am not at home though, and my phone has little charge left so I will email you later. Sheldon"_

Amy was still asleep when the message came through. It was another hour before the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen told her someone was up. Opening her eyes and groaning Amy saw Penny holding on to the sink for support, and with a look on her face that told Amy that Penny's head must feel the same as her own!

"Morning." Amy muttered.

"Hi Ames. Coffee?"

"Yes please. And some pain killers if you have any, my head feels like it is going to explode."

"Yeah I know what you mean." Penny replied, and shuffling over placed a large mug of steaming coffee and 2 painkillers on the table.

"Have you heard anything from your crazy boyfriend this morning?"

"I haven't checked. Somehow coffee and painkillers seemed more important."

Penny sniggered.

Knowing Sheldon would probably be up by now Amy began hunting for her phone. She found it in her shoe under Pennys sofa. Seeing she had a message from Sheldon she opened it expecting the worst. Reading it twice she handed the phone to Penny.

"That seems ok." Penny said, reading it aloud. "He doesn't sound freaked out, and seeing as how you two have done most of the negotiating of this relationship through email I would say it at least means he is willing to talk."

"Yeah maybe" Amy muttered. This morning she was more humiliated than last night when she had just been worried.

"I guess I should go home and try to sort myself out so I am a bit more focused when he does get in contact."

"Let me sort you out some clean clothes," grinned Penny. "We cant have you doing the walk of shame when you have nothing to show for it!"

Amy took the clothes Penny offered and made her way into the bathroom. After showering and taming her hair, putting on fresh clothes and having another coffee Amy felt a lot more civilised. Kissing Penny good bye and promising to call if she had any news Amy made her way out and down the stairs to where she had left her car the night before.

As she was opening the outside apartment door 4 flight later Sheldon appeared on the other side.

He froze.

"Sheldon! You look awful!" Amy blurted out, seeing his hair all messed up, and his normally spotless attire rumpled having just been slept in.

His blue eyes usually so clear and sharp now appeared blood shot and unfocused.

"Amy, good morning. You appear in much better condition after last night than I do! I am sorry Amy. I was wrong to leave my date to fend for herself and rely on others to see her safely home. However I would be most grateful if we could, as planned, continue this conversation via email once I have had a chance to sleep some more and freshen up."

Stunned by his appearance and his willingness to admit how wrong he was Amy just nodded.

"OK Sheldon I will talk to you later." She did not wait for any sign of acknowledgement to this, and without a backwards glance walked away getting into her car and driving off.

Sheldon stood watching her go and knew he needed to sort himself out as he had some serious explaining to do.

Having showered and slept for a few hours Sheldon felt much more himself a few hours later as he sat at his desk and logged on to his email account.

**To: Amy Farrah Fowler**

**From: Sheldon Cooper**

**Amy I must again apologise for my behaviour last night. As I type this I realise most of my communication with you seems to involve me apologising. In my defence I can only say how new all this relationship _stuff_ is to me.**

**Amy last night you looked beautiful. I enjoyed spending time with you and although I will confess to not looking forward to the evening initially, as I knew my routine would be disrupted, once I was there I did enjoy it.**

**Then we danced.**

**I do not really know how to explain what happened next Amy. One minute we were having fun then suddenly I could not breath. All my senses seem to be focused on how you felt and smelt. My heart began racing and I couldn't breath. **

**Raj seemed surprised that I had not had this experience before as we now kiss regularly, but I have never felt anything like it before and I am not sure I liked it.**

**Amy I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to make promises I cant keep. I don't know what to do other than to tell you how I felt then and how I feel now. **

**Sheldon**

**x**

Leonard found Sheldon staring at his laptop an hour later.

"You working?" he asked. Surprised, as Sheldon didn't seem to be doing anything other than staring.

"No, just waiting for Amy"

"You two OK now?"

"I don't know."

"You want to talk, I won't tease you?"

"No thank you. I have discussed things with Raj and now all I can do is wait"

"Ok, well you know where I am if you need me Sheldon."

"Hmmm" was all Sheldon replied as he was not sure he was ready for any more well meaning advice from anyone right now.

Amy also slept again when she returned home. She felt much much better when she awoke, her head felt clearer, and thinking of how Sheldon had looked earlier she knew he hadn't had the best of nights either which made her feel better too.

When Sheldon's email arrived in her inbox she was stunned. Sheldon was admitting he felt something physical for her! Was it desire? Did she dare ask? If it was and he had not admitted it to himself would he run scared if she mentioned it? Should she ask Penny?

With so many new questions in her head Amy read the email again and really thought about what Sheldon was saying.

If he did feel desire for her then all the things she had said she had always wanted with him were possible.

She had to think about this because if she was totally honest she was as scared as Sheldon.

It was all very well saying she wanted a physical relationship, and she did, but she was as new to this as he was and just as scared.

Oh boy it would be so much easier if they had had a normal childhood. Neither had gone to school dances, had boyfriends or girlfriends, or even friends to share these things with. Maybe they needed to negotiate this as they had the hand holding and kissing.

Would Sheldon agree though?


	19. Chapter 19

**To: Sheldon Cooper**

**From: Amy Farrah Fowler**

**Hey Sheldon. Thank you for your email. Actually I am really pleased you emailed as on reading your thoughts it made me think about us in a lot more detail than I have for a while. Also I have not experienced the feelings you described, and this made me think about what I want.**

**I have always thought I was waiting for you, that I wanted a physical relationship, but now I just feel scared. **

**By admitting you had feelings for me of a physical nature I also had to consider moving forward myself.**

**Sheldon I am worried. I have never had a proper boyfriend before. **

**I know you know this already, but sometimes I feel I push you to move _you_ forward and now I feel I have pushed _us_ to a place that maybe I myself am scared to go. **

**With these jumbled thoughts in mind, I have a proposition for you.**

**How would you feel about taking the next stage of our relationship forward in the same way we did the kissing?**

**We set ourselves clear goals that have been mutually agreed upon and then we can assess each stage as we go?**

**Yours Amy**

**x**

Having thought hard about what she was proposing Amy wondered if Sheldon would agree. She would have to wait and see. She just hoped he saw it as a compromise as opposed to a threat.

Deciding she should maybe research this so she had a clearer plan if Sheldon agreed, Amy logged on to the internet and began planning her argument.

Sheldon was not sure how he felt when he read Amy's email. Was she saying she did not have physical feelings for him? He knew she had felt something for Pennys ex Zach. In fact now he thought about it when they had first started their kissing experiment Amy use to make a "hoo" noise that she no longer made. What did this mean?

Deciding he would ask Penny, Sheldon left the apartment and knocked on Pennys door.

Penny heard Sheldon knocking and waited for him to finish. While counting his knocks off on her fingers Penny wondered if he had emailed Amy as she hadn't heard anything.

"Hey sweetie, you feeling better today, Amy said you were not well last night?" greeted Penny as she moved to let Sheldon in.

"Yes thank you Penny I am feeling a lot better. Thank you for looking after Amy last night. It was remiss of me to leave her as I did."

"Hey no problem, that's what friends are for right! Is there a reason you called over?" Penny eyed Sheldon curiously, seeing he was struggling with something and not sure how to start.

"Penny do you think Amy likes me?"

Penny sniggered. "Sheldon the girl is crazy about you! Why on earth would you ask that?"

"Because I got to thinking and she used to make a noise if I kissed her and now she doesn't. Also I told her I had physical feelings for her yesterday and she said she didn't have the same experience. Penny do you think she wants to break up with me?" Sheldon said all of this in a rush, anxious to get Pennys advise but embarrassed he needed to ask.

"Sheldon, Amy like you, has not got much experience. Maybe she is as scared as you are."

"Yes she said as much. I don't know what to do Penny. Amy suggested we set ourselves goals. Is that going to work do you think?"

"Sheldon if you want it to work it will work. Look how far you have come with the hand holding and the kissing. Why don't you set up a timetable for going through the bases too!"

Penny couldn't quite believe she was having this conversation with Sheldon, but he seemed so anxious and was trying so hard to please Amy. Standing up Penny moved to the kitchen and made Sheldon some tea.

"Sweetie why don't you turn the TV on and just relax. Forget about it for a while and just drink your tea."

"Thank you Penny!"

Sheldon stayed at Pennys for an hour and by the time he returned to his room he felt much calmer. He decided Amy was right they could work through this as they had everything else.

Sitting down he typed his reply

**To: Amy Farrah Fowler**

**From: Sheldon Cooper**

**Amy I find your suggestion most agreeable. **

**I will confess to speaking to Penny first as I had concerns about how this would work. I have found Pennys knowledge on relationships something to mock in the past, but a this present moment am most grateful for her vast experience!**

**Amy I expressed a concern to Penny I will now share with you. **

**When we first started kissing you used to make a noise that I will confess I used as an indicator that you found what I was doing acceptable. **

**You no longer make that noise. **

**I began to wonder if you no longer found me attractive, or if I was doing something wrong.**

**I feel it is better to address these issues now before we move forward and I would appreciate your honesty.**

**Penny also suggested we "_work through the bases_" I hope this makes more sense to you than it does to me. **

**Maybe I need to do some research so we can set up some sort of timetable.**

**I wondered if you would still be joining us Tuesday at the cheesecake factory? Maybe we could discuss the timetable after we have returned here?**

**Sheldon**

**x**


	20. Chapter 20

Amy thought Pennys suggestion to Sheldon sounded very pragmatic and she was relieved Sheldon had agreed to move forward in this way. Amy could remember quite clearly when she had suggested second base to Sheldon months ago and he had dismissed it out of hand. Yet here he was proposing a timetable! She would have to buy Penny some wine as a thank you.

A couple of hours later though and after a quick internet search Amy was not quite so excited. She hoped Sheldon, and his tendency to learn and progress at above average speed did not apply to the bases too. While wanting very much for her relationship to move forward Amy was willing to admit she may not be an above average learner in this field. Hopefully his aversion to germs and the thought of exchanging bodily fluid would slow Sheldon down somewhat.

Well she would find out Tuesday night. Sheldon had said they would discuss the timetable after eating. Amy wasn't sure she would be very hungry somehow!

Sheldon was nervous about meeting Amy on Tuesday. He had also done a little research. This had ended abruptly when the website he was viewing got very graphic. He was also slightly horrified to see he hadn't really even completed first base properly! This news caused Sheldon to make himself some chamomile tea and have to lay down.

What if Amy wanted to finish first and move to second base this week, then third the following!

It was with a great deal of trepidation he waited for Amy outside The Cheesecake Factory. The others had gone in to secure their table but Amy had sent him a text saying she was running a few minutes late.

Seeing her car pull into the car park Sheldon took a deep breath and watched nervously. As Amy walked towards him she looked down at her feet, only glancing up at the last moment.

"Good evening Sheldon "she said quietly.

Sheldon bent to kiss her quickly and saw Amy blush.

"Good evening Amy. Are you OK?"

"Yes, thank you. Sheldon I am a little nervous about our planned chat though. Do you think we could avoid mentioning it in front of the others?"

"Of course Amy. I totally agree!"

Nodding Amy reached for Sheldon's hand, gave it a little squeeze, and they entered the restaurant together.

The group had a pleasant evening with Penny spending far more time at their table than any of her others. The normal arrangement to go back to Sheldon's and play video games was abandoned tonight as Howard had to collect his mother from her aerobics class as Bernadette was still working, and Raj had promised Stuart he would call in at the comic book store before closing and Leonard had said he would go with him. Amy was relieved as this meant that Sheldon and herself could have their conversation without prying eyes. As they stood to leave Amy turned to Sheldon and asked.

"Sheldon may I suggest we go to my apartment to have our planning meeting. I feel this way we will not be interrupted by Leonard returning or Penny visiting."

"OK Amy. Although I will require you to give me a ride home later.!"

"Agreed" replied Amy smiling.

Once settled at Amy's, tea prepared and on the table in front of them, Amy and Sheldon sat staring at each other.

"Amy I find myself concerned about the next stage in our relationship. I have done some very cursory internet searches and I find we haven't completed first base even yet!"

"I know Sheldon I found this out myself. I also find myself concerned. Although mainly my concerns are focused on the time scale with which you wish to complete the next stage of our arrangement."

"I think I can safely say after my experience at the dance SLOWLY would be my preference!"

Relief washed over Amy.

"Oh Sheldon, you have no idea how happy you have made me!"

Amy threw her arms around a startled Sheldon.

"Amy! Are we starting now? That was not the arrangement! I said slowly!"

Laughing Amy pulled back.

"I am sorry Sheldon am just very happy. I agree with the slow approach. How about we just focus on bases one and two and don't even consider the others until much MUCH later!"

"Agreed" said Sheldon so fast Amy laughed again.

"OK. how about this. We continue with our kissing arrangement at the beginning and end of our meetings but add 2 extra kisses per date if alone. This will allow us to get used to the idea in private before we get more adventurous."

"That sounds acceptable" nodded Sheldon. "I am concerned though about my reaction the other night. May I suggest one of those two kisses is standing up so we increase general holding, touching etc."

"OK. that sounds fine. Can we leave it at that for now though. Just increased kissing and touching. Then in a week we can review the situation?"

"Amy Farrah Fowler I am delighted you are able to look at this whole situation in such a calm detached manner. I whole heartedly agree" Sheldon was grinning too and Amy knew things, for now at least, would be OK.

Sheldon and Amy were both much more relaxed as they sat back to enjoy their tea. Amy suggested a game of counterfactuals and soon the pair were laughing and debating and having fun. Their earlier concern replaced with the mutual friendship and like-minded competitiveness that attracted them to each other in the first place.

An hour had passed before Sheldon glancing at his watch exclaimed "Amy look at the time! I am afraid I am going to have to ask you to take me home or my night time routine will be completely ruined"

"OK Sheldon, how about one kiss before we go?"

Sheldon stood up and taking a deep breath pulled Amy up off the sofa into his arms. "Wow Sheldon" she mumbled as his lips closed over her.

They stood not moving, just joined at the lips for a while before Sheldon shifted a fraction closer and moved his hands from Amy arms to her hips pulling her closer. Amy moved her hands up to Sheldon shoulders and then to his neck stroking his hair at his nape. Feeling Amy stroke his neck seemed to trigger something in Sheldon and he groaned, pulled Amy tight to him one arm around her waist and the other moving up to the back of her head.

As Sheldon had done to her in the past Amy gently sucked on his lower lip and feeling brave traced the tip of her tongue along its edge. Gasping Sheldon pulled back.

"OK! I think we can count that as successful!" he muttered, stepping back and looking round frantically for his jacket. Behind him Amy grinned. Maybe this would be fun after all!

The drive back to 2311 Los Robles was a little quieter than normal. Sheldon was still processing how quickly the kiss had moved on. He was also very much aware that he could still feel where Amy's tongue had touched his lip.

He had thought he would freak out at someone else's tongue near his mouth but a very large part of Sheldon was looking forward to tonight's goodnight kiss!

As Amy parked the car and turned to look at Sheldon she smiled. "Thank you Sheldon. I was very apprehensive about tonight, but I will admit I have had a really nice evening!"

"Amy I completely agree. I am also relieved tonight has gone as it has. Would you care to repeat the experience on Thursday. I believe it is date night and I am proposing maybe a trip to the movies then continuing our experiment."

"Its a date" grinned Amy.

Leaning over Sheldon gently place his lips on Amy again. This time aware they were in public their kiss was more restrained. As he pulled back Sheldon said "Thank you for the lift home Amy" and unfolded his long frame from the car, turned with a quick wave and disappeared into the building.

Amy grinned all he way home.


	21. Chapter 21

Sheldon sat in the movie theatre on Thursday night with his drink in the holder next to him and Amy's hand in his. Amy had persuaded him to go see some silly 'chick flick' she had heard Penny and Raj raving about. As a result Amy had swooned and sighed for the past 60 minutes whilst Sheldon had eaten all his popcorn and begun tracing equations on to the palm of Amy's hand. Now he was bored and wanted to leave.

Trying to see the time on his watch without Amy noticing was quite a task, but seeing he had 30 minutes left to endure he decided he would set himself a challenge and see if he could mimic the actions of the man in the row in front. This man had moved from sitting next to his date, to holding hands, then having his arm around her shoulder and now they were enthusiastically kissing.

Never having been one for such displays it was new territory for Sheldon, but he decided as the film was boring him rigid he would use it for personal growth. He just wouldn't tell Amy that!

Shifting slightly in his seat Sheldon let go of Amy's hand and moved his arm around her shoulders. He held still for a moment to see if she would react, but she just smiled dreamily at the screen and snuggled closer. Amazed at this progress Sheldon unclenched the fist he had unconsciously formed and let his fingers stroke Amy's hair. Tonight she wore it down and with her now leaning against his shoulder Sheldon was able to twine the ends round his fingers and smell the sweet smell of her shampoo.

He stayed playing with Amy's hair for about five minutes, enjoying the soft silky texture, before the couple in front caught his attention again. They were still kissing but now the woman had abandoned the film too and was as enthusiastic as the man.

If it had been any other film Sheldon would have thought this behaviour just resulted in a waste of their admission fee, but seeing as he had absolutely no interest in what was occurring on the screen a quick visit of his own to first base sounded like a good alternative.

Moving his fingers from the ends of her hair to her chin Sheldon gently tilted Amy's head towards his and lent down and kissed her.

Amy's eyes widened in shock at Sheldon's public display of affection; he normally whined if she wanted to even hold his hand! As she closed her eyes and let him kiss her Amy resolved to bring Sheldon to more films like this if this was the response she got.

Enjoying the relative darkness of the theatre Sheldon held Amy's chin and continued kissing her. Remembering her actions from their previous kiss Sheldon, slightly tentatively, opened his lips a little and let the tip of his tongue trace Amy's lower lip.

Amy pulled back and looked at Sheldon. Seeing his big blue eyes staring back at her nervously Amy turned further in her seat and, resting her head into the crook of Sheldon's shoulder and neck, raised her arm to the back of his head stroking his hair at the nape of his neck.

Sheldon felt Amy's fingers stroke his hair and his tongue gently stroked her lip again. This time Amy opened her mouth a little and the tip of her tongue grazed Sheldon's.

Sheldon heard a groan and realised the noise had come from him. Just as this thought hit him the house lights came on and the couple realised the film was over and couples around them were leaving.

Sheldon was not sure if he was disappointed or relieved.

That kiss had been like none he had experienced before. But at the same time he was suddenly very aware that he had quickly lost grip of his control and they were in a very public place.

Amy blinked up at him still resting her head on his shoulder.

"Wow Sheldon!"

"Yes indeed." Sheldon replied. Embarrassed now that his little experiment had had the effect it did.

"If bringing you to a romantic movie has this effect on you we should come more often!"

"Amy really! As if I would be influenced but such trivia. I could not tell you so much as one characters name in that drivel.."

"Really?" said Amy not sounding at all convinced.

"Really Amy. I just happened to be testing my own personal limits for public displays of affection by copying the couple in front of us."

As soon as the words left his mouth Sheldon knew he had made a mistake.

"Uh oh!"

"Uh oh indeed. I think we should leave." Amy snapped, backing away from Sheldon, gathering her bag and jacket in one swift movement and heading for the door leaving Sheldon scrambling behind her.

The car journey was completed in silence.

Sheldon was frantically racking his brains trying to think of something to say to make his previous admission not sound so bad.

Amy was just angry.

She knew Sheldon would not have chosen to see that film, but she thought he should have at least made more of an effort.

She had thought he was moved romantically by the plot and now she found out he was conducting his own little experiment with her as a guinea pig.

What made her sad more than angry was it was the best kiss she had ever ever had. She recognised the progress and effort Sheldon was making and part of her wanted to go home and continue where they had left off when the lights came up. But she was so mad at him she wasn't sure if she could.

"Amy I'm sorry" came the tentative voice beside her.

"Why are you sorry Sheldon?" Amy asked.

"Because I have upset you. And because I should not have said what I did."

"But you were only telling me the truth Sheldon."

"I know Amy. But I now recognise that sometimes I should keep the truth to myself!"

"humph" was the only response Sheldon got to this.

"Amy while I confess the reasons for my kiss started out for maybe the wrong reasons..."

"MAYBE? _MAYBE_ Sheldon?"

"No, no _definitely_ the wrong reason! But Amy I have never kissed anyone like that and I really _really_ liked it!"

"I liked it too Sheldon. I just feel now it didn't mean the same to you as it did to me"

"It did Amy, it really did. Amy we have an agreement. Tonight I have kissed you 'hello' and have given you 1 kiss so far on our date. Let me invite you back to my apartment make you some soothing tea to calm the nerves I admit I have rattled, and maybe if you agree we can try another kiss to see if you feel better after."

"Humph" muttered Amy, but Sheldon smiled to himself as he saw her flick her turn light to indicate she was turning towards Los Robles Avenue.


	22. Chapter 22

Sheldon stood next to Amy as she locked her car then took her hand as they made their way into the building. Sheldon was a little nervous as he knew Amy was cross and he wanted to let her know he was really sorry. They climbed the stairs together and Amy asked "Is Leonard going to be home?"

"No, he was going to see Penny I think. She wanted him to help her rehearse some lines for an audition she has next week. As long as she doesn't sing he should be fine and we should have the place to ourselves."

They entered the apartment and Sheldon took Amy's jacket and bag, hanging them up for her. Turning he said "Can I offer you a beverage"?

"Do you have any wine?" Amy was still on edge and knew the wine would help her relax.

"I'll check. Penny usually leaves some here"

Finding some white wine cooling in the fridge, Sheldon poured Amy a glass. He thought about having a glass himself but decided he needed his wits about him to make sure he didn't say anything else as stupid as he had earlier.

He turned with his bottle of water and Amy's wine to find Amy sat on the sofa; her feet curled under her as she flicked through the TV channels.

"What do you want to watch?" she asked, accepting the glass Sheldon offered her.

"You decide." Sheldon replied, figuring this was probably wiser than suggesting the Dr Who marathon he had planned to start after their date.

Amy settled on a music channel she hadn't even known Sheldon had.

"When do you watch this?" she asked.

"Another Penny addition, she has brought all sorts of chaos in to my carefully planned existence."

Grinning Amy sipped her wine and watched the scantily clad girls dancing and writhing on the screen.

"No, maybe not." she muttered, suddenly feeling very inadequate.

She finally settled on a British import about life in an old house which focused on the lives of the servants and the landed gentry.

Sheldon had settled next to Amy and, with his back turned into the corner of the sofa, slipped his arm around Amy's shoulders so her back rested almost across his chest. He couldn't see her face like this but it felt nice to just sit close.

Amy continued to sip her wine and relaxed completely as the gentle drama unfolded on screen. She liked the feel of Sheldon's arm around her and gradually let her head relax back into his shoulder.

"I am sorry Amy for what I said early" apologised Sheldon again. "it was very insensitive of me."

"Yes Sheldon, it was "agreed Amy.

"I meant it when I said I enjoyed the kiss though."

"Me too." Amy smiled and shifted a little, turning her head and kissing Sheldon's chin as it was all she could reach.

Sheldon squeezed her shoulder gently and they both returned their gazes to the screen.

They sat in companionable silence for the next 30 minutes. Amy finished her wine and felt much calmer. Sheldon, who had seen this programme before and found it more bearable than the film they had seen, was happy to just sit and watch Amy.

"Can I get you another drink?" He asked as the programme finished.

"Yes please and some water too" said Amy, shifting so Sheldon could move.

This time when Sheldon sat down Amy stayed sitting up, but held Sheldon hand in hers.

After about 10 minutes of a new episode starting Sheldon looked at Amy. He squeezed her hand. He was hoping she would look at him and was thrilled when she did because he bent his head and kissed her. He had been unsure how to go about another kiss and was pleased he had initiated another all on his own.

Amy was not as surprised this time. Their kisses were soft and gentle. Just little kisses, then stopping and smiling and watch more TV, then more little kisses. Remembering how he had felt earlier kissing Amy and how quickly their kisses had progressed, Sheldon was a bit nervous to initiate something so forward now they were alone. He realised he had used the public place as his safety net.

Gradually though their kisses got a little longer until Sheldon moved one arm, the one not holding her hand, around her shoulder and held the back of her head. This move by Sheldon pulled Amy forward, closer into him, and she put her free hand on his arm to balance herself.

This closer position felt very intimate to Sheldon and he stopped and lifted his head. Amy opened her eyes and looked at him. Seeing the smile on her lips but the slight insecurity in her gaze Sheldon knew she was as nervous as he was and smiling back leant in to kiss her again

This time Sheldon ran his tongue across Amy's lower lip. She shifted slightly this time, her hand moving up his arm. He tried it again and Amy moved closer her hand moving up to his neck.. Sheldon guessed she must be OK with what he was doing so this time he gently sucked her lower lips between his, then ran his tongue along it. Amy groaned.

Pulling back Sheldon said "Should we stop?"

"No, it's nice Sheldon. It just feels so new. It makes my tummy tickle"

Sheldon frowned, he was not sure that was good.

"Do you feel OK? You are not going to be sick are you?"

"Sheldon, I'm fine!" and leaning up Amy kissed him. She copied Sheldon's earlier action and pulled his lip between hers, running her tongue along it.

Sheldon gasped, his grip on Amy's hair tightened and he opened his mouth a little more, his tongue reaching out to touch Amy's.

This time it was hard to tell which of them groaned. They tentatively touched and retreated; their tongues only glancing over each others.

Sheldon shifted again and pulled Amy. practically across his lap, both his hand now tangled in her hair. The feeling of her tongue brushing his caused him to hold very tight and squeeze his eyes shut. Not because of the germs though, or the closeness, but because he too now felt tickling in his tummy and he was a little concerned the tingling was moving lower down!

Amy had one hand in Sheldon's hair and the other on the side of his face stroking gently.

Suddenly a door slammed open then everything stopped.

Sheldon and Amy sprung apart like two teenagers caught doing something naughty, and Leonard who had been making a dramatic exit from a following Penny stopped dead. Penny crashed into his back. Both stood staring open mouthed at the now scarlet faced couple on the sofa.

"Oh Amy. I am so so sorry! "said Penny, grabbing Leonard and yanking him backwards out of the door.

"Hey" they heard him shout.

"Why did she apologise to you? Its my apartment." muttered Sheldon.

"I don't know." said Amy. Her head now buried in Sheldon's neck; but this time because she was so embarrassed.

"Sheldon I think I should go" she said quietly.

"Oh, OK." Sheldon sounded disappointed.

Amy looked at him. "Maybe next time we try this we should make sure the coast is clear "

"Yes maybe, but I think we can say we have completed first base" said Sheldon proudly.

Amy grinned "Yes! But I would hate to be interrupted during second."

Sheldon went white. "Yes!" The thought of him trying to pluck up the courage to touch Amy was one thing, getting caught doing so was quite another.

Standing Amy turned.

"Well it has been eventful Sheldon! Maybe this weekend I will cook for us and we can have a less eventful evening"

Grinning sheepishly Sheldon nodded and standing walked to get Amy's jacket and bag.

"Good night Amy.!" he bent and gave her a little kiss.

"Good night Sheldon. Sweet dreams"


	23. Chapter 23

"_Goodnight Sheldon, sweet dreams"_

These were the last words Amy said to Sheldon that Thursday night. Sheldon decided he would go straight to bed as he didn't fancy facing Leonard and any questions he and possibly Penny may have.

It was 3 in the morning when Sheldon awoke with a start. He was breathing heavily and his heart was pounding. It was his dream that had woken him. A dream of Amy stroking his face, kissing his lips and holding him pressed so close he could feel her body the entire length of his.

"Oh good lord!" muttered Sheldon.

He realised not only had his dream awoken him but he was now in a state of arousal.

This had never happened to him before even in his teenage years.

Amy's last words ran through his head again _"__T__his __was__ not my idea of sweet dreams"_ he muttered, knowing his face was flushed with embarrassment even though he was alone.

Putting on his dressing gown and grabbing a towel Sheldon walked quietly into the bathroom and turn on the shower. He set the water temperature to cold and stepped in.

"This is unacceptable" he muttered 10 minutes later, briskly drying himself off and returning to his room.

The next morning Sheldon was late getting up.

"Morning Sheldon, you OK?" asked Leonard. " It's not like you to be up this late for work"

"I'm fine" Sheldon muttered, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Did I hear the shower going in the night?" Leonard looked at Sheldon curiously.

He had his suspicions, but after the scene he had walked in on last night, and Pennys stern lecture on not teasing Sheldon about it, Leonard figured he was best keeping these suspicions to himself.

"Yes I was hot so had a cold shower to cool off" Sheldon was mumbling, his head in the fridge under the pretence of looking for milk.

"Good, as long as you are OK." Behind Sheldon's back Leonard grinned. Penny was right, Sheldon was a real boy after all!

The drive to work was quieter than normal, Sheldon lost in his thoughts rather than wanting to play games.

"You sure your OK Sheldon, you are awfully quiet?"

"Yes I am fine Leonard I told you. I just didn't sleep too well. I had a disturbing dream if I'm honest. But I am fine now just a little tired"

"OK. That's good"

Leonard couldn't wait to text Penny but knew he should wait until Sheldon was at least out of the car.

Penny meanwhile had got ready for her morning shift early. She wanted to talk to Amy and knew she would be at work by 9. Waiting for Amy to answer Penny sat sipping her coffee and flicking through the music channels.

"Good morning Bestie" chirped Amy. "May I first apologise for the scene you had to witness last night!"

"Hey Ames no apology needed. You looked guilty as hell though! Had we interrupted at a crucial time?"

"Kind of." Amy felt herself blush as she admitted this to her friend. "Penny I discovered last night that Dr Sheldon Cooper can indeed french kiss and can do so exceptionally well! He was so disappointed when I said I was leaving. I have high hopes for a visit to second base any day now!"

Penny laughed. "Well for someone who not so long ago was not sure she was ready, from what I hear in your voice now and witnessed with my own eyes last night I take it these fears have gone?!"

"Indeed. I know Sheldon will be my ideal mate!"

Penny groaned to herself. Just when Amy seems to have turned a corner she comes out with something like that.

"Well I am thrilled it went so well sweetie. When you seeing him again?"

"I am going to offer to cook for him tomorrow at mine. Less interruptions!"

Penny laughed "good idea!"

Saying goodbye both girls continued with their daily tasks. It was an hour later that Ppenny received a text from Leonard telling her Sheldon had got up late because he had to get up in the night to have a cold shower.

Penny sniggered, but decided not to pass this info on to Amy. Sheldon was probably having enough trouble dealing with this himself, and to force the issue may set the couple back. She made Leonard promise not to tell Raj or Howard. If they teased Sheldon he was likely to run away and become a monk!

**To: Sheldon Cooper**

**From: Amy Farrah Fowler**

**Good morning Sheldon. I trust you had sweet dreams. I am emailing to invite you to dinner at my apartment tomorrow evening. I am aware you normally do your laundry on a Saturday so if you wish I could prepare dinner for 9pm. If this is too late for you to eat we can make it Sunday if more convenient.**

**Your girlfriend**

**Amy**

**x**

Sheldon smiled when he read Amy's email.

**To: Amy Farrah Fowler**

**From: Sheldon Cooper**

**Thank you for you email Amy. **

**Whilst dinner sounds lovely, 9 is a little late. Would Sunday be possible. I will ensure I have my work finished by then and move mine and Leonard's planned trip to the train store to Saturday and that will free me up from any time after 3pm.**

**Unfortunately my REM cycle was not the best last night and today my work is suffering as a result. I will ensure I am well rested by Sunday though and I look forward to seeing you then**

**Sheldon**

**x**

Leonard was not impressed to have Sheldon change his plans. But knowing it was easier to go along with Sheldon than try to argue, Leonard informed Penny their Saturday alone time was now going to be happening on Sunday. Having listen to Sheldon ramble on about trains and the best gauge and the best shop for over 3 hours Leonard was more than happy to see his friend trot down to the basement with his laundry. Penny greeted Leonard with a glass of wine and things suddenly seemed OK.

"Has Sheldon mentioned his dream again?" Penny asked.

"No, and if I am honest I don't want to know. I am still in shock from the other night! I can not believe how guilty the pair of them looked! It was like looking at a couple of teenagers."

"I know" sniggered Penny. "Amy is so happy though. I just hope Sheldon doesn't screw it up!"

Amy had prepared chicken and mash for Sheldon. It was not the fried chicken she knew his mother made for him as she knew she probably would not get that right. She had found a nice recipe online though and had set the table with flowers and candles and had music playing softly.

Amy had decided to wear a new skirt Penny had chosen for her a few months ago which Amy had not found occasion to wear. The material was a lot lighter than she would normally wear and swayed around her hips as she walked. It felt light and floaty and Amy knew the pale blue top she had chosen matched it well. She decided on some black court shoes too. Even though they were staying in she wanted Sheldon to know she had made an effort.

When she opened the door at precisely 6 o'clock she saw a very smart looking Sheldon stood before her. He had obviously been thinking along the same lines. He wore smart black trousers, they could possibly be his suit pants Amy thought, and a black long sleeved thermal. He had a black t shirt over the top and it had a silver flash symbol down the front. Wearing all black with a flash of silver seemed to make Sheldon blue eyes very prominent.

"hoo!" squeaked Amy as she stared at Sheldon.

Sheldon grinned. A real grin, not his koala smile. "I take it you like my new t shirt! I bought it today"

"Its... it's... hoo!" Amy was now scarlet in the face with her hand over her mouth.

She stepped aside to let Sheldon in.

"Dinner smells good" said Sheldon. "is it fried chicken?"

"No I knew I would not be able to compete with you mother, so I have tried something a little different. I am sure you will like it though."

Getting the meal ready Amy calmed down a little,. She resolved to not look at Sheldon as every time she did she could feel a _hoo_ noise building. What on earth had come over her!

Sheldon loved the chicken and asked for the recipe to send to his mother. Amy was incredibly flattered and wrote it down immediately.

"Amy I have been thinking," Sheldon said, having tucked the recipe in the front pocket of his bag, "our arrangement said 1 of our 2 mid date kisses should occur standing up, and it struck me that both of our kisses the previous evening were sat down. I wanted to ask if it would be OK with you if we tried tonight to kiss standing up for one of our kisses?"

"Sheldon that is more than fine with me." Amy replied. "How about, seeing as it is just us here, we just have the candles on and some music and try dancing like we were the first time?"

"Amy you know I don't dance."

"Sheldon! I know you don't like to dance but you _do_ and _can_ dance. It would be just for the duration of the kiss so it is up to you how long or how short the dance lasts."

"OK," muttered Sheldon feeling Amy was trying to outsmart him.

He watched as Amy lit a few more candles around the room then turned off the main light. It was not dark, but the soft lighting definitely made the atmosphere in the room more intimate. Sheldon shifted nervously. Amy turned the music up and Sheldon recognised the classical Bach music.

Turning, Amy rested one hand in Sheldon's and the other on his shoulder in a formal dance pose. They moved slowly with a gap between them.

"Amy, it felt different before. Do you think it was because I had been drinking?" Sheldon asked.

"No Sheldon. I think it was because you were relaxed and now you are very tense. Just relax." Amy shifted closer and wrapped both arms round Sheldon's neck.

Standing on tiptoes she pressed her lips to his and whispered "Just relax."

Sheldon closed his eyes and did just that.

Soon they were moving slowly. Sheldon arms now round Amy's waist and Amy's arms around Sheldon's neck. They were more swaying than dancing and Amy moved her hands up into Sheldon's hair. She tilted her head to his invite his kiss. Sheldon did not need any more hints, his instinct took over and he was kissing Amy passionately.

Lips and tongues entwined, Sheldon pulled Amy closer and moved one hand slowly up her back into her hair.

They were not moving at all now, just stood in the semi darkness in the middle of the room kissing and holding each other. Amy moved one hand down Sheldon back stroking lightly, then back up. She felt him shudder and move closer. As his hips brushed hers she felt heat and a definite lump pressed against her hip.

"Hoo" squeaked Amy as she pulled back. Looking into Sheldon face she said "I think I know what you were feeling now. Standing up kissing is good!"

It took Sheldon a second to respond.

"Amy I think I need a glass of water" he whispered.

Nodding and giving him space, Amy moved to the kitchen and filled two glasses with water. When she turned back, Sheldon was sat on the sofa. His eyes were shut and he was breathing deeply.

"Sheldon are you OK?" Amy asked a little concerned.

Nodding Sheldon opened one eye. "Yes. That was just intense."

"Yes" grinned Amy. "Good intense though."

"Amy would it be OK if we just watched TV for a bit?"

"Of course Sheldon, you choose something I am going to go change, these shoes are beginning to pinch and if we are going to watch TV I will change into something more comfortable."

Nodding Sheldon turned on the television, glad of something else to focus his mind on. He could not believe his body had reacted as it had to dancing with Amy. _What was happening to him, he was as bad as Howard!_

When Amy returned in the sweat suit she had bought for her sleepover at Pennys, Sheldon was relieved to see her curves hidden. He relaxed a little more and soon they were settled and watching Star Trek. Amy had no interest in the series but was happy Sheldon had stayed. She was reeling from their dance herself.

She had never felt a man arousal before, and the imprint of Sheldon erection was almost burnt onto her hip.

Amy knew Sheldon was shy and would not like her to mention it, but she hoped she would get the opportunity to feel it again soon!

Amy guessed Sheldon may be reluctant to initiate another kiss, but she could honestly say tonight's dance would be on her mind and keep her smiling well into next week!

As the titles for Star Trek rolled Sheldon turned to Amy.

"Amy I think I will call Penny and ask her to come collect me if that is OK with you?"

"Sheldon I will drive you home. Don't call Penny."

"Are you sure?" Sheldon wasn't sure if this was wise, but if Amy took him at least he would not be quizzed by Penny.

"Of course, come on I'll get my keys."

So Amy took Sheldon home and pulled up outside his apartment.

"Sheldon I really enjoyed tonight. I hope that it wasn't too intense for you. I know we said we would go slow."

"It was intense Amy, very. But I cant say I haven't had a good evening because I have. And thank you for dinner, it was truly delightful"

Leaning down Sheldon gently kissed Amy lips, but was half way out of the car before she could respond.

Amy waved and sat watching Sheldon leave. She was not worried he was running, she was not worried he had not stayed for kiss number 2.

Sheldon had made a real effort tonight and had responded in ways far beyond her expectations.

Amy was happy!


	24. Chapter 24

Having left Amy's car Sheldon climbed the stairs slowly. He was still trying to process what had happened tonight. How quickly had they gone from dancing to full on making out!

As a teenager he had never been in any situation that this would occur. He hadn't even gone to parties where it was going on around him. His formative years had been all science and he had continued to live for science.

In one evening Amy Farrah Fowler had spun his head so fast he didn't know what to do.

They clip clop of heels coming down the stairs warned Sheldon that Penny was approaching.

"Hey Sheldon. Good night?" Penny asked grinning.

"ummm" said Sheldon, looking confused.

Penny stopped. "Sheldon what have you done?"

She had been heading out for a night with some of the waitresses from work; but looking at Sheldon's face and anticipating the phone call from Amy she knew that her evening had just changed course.

"Come on." Grabbing Sheldon's arm she dragged him back to her apartment. He did not protest at her handing him and this worried her even more.

Pushing Sheldon down onto her sofa Penny went and made some tea. She considered pouring herself some wine but decided to find out what had got her neighbour in such a spin first, she had a feeling she might need a clear head.

"So you want to tell me what's wrong?" she asked

"Nothings wrong. I am just processing tonight's events." said Sheldon absent mindedly

"Why? What happened?"

"Penny that is really not your concern. Although, knowing Amy, I am sure you will be receiving a phone call any time now!"

As if on cue Pennys phone chimed.

"Wow, how did you do that" Penny asked, momentarily confused.

Shaking his head Sheldon didn't reply.

Penny looked at her phone.

"_Hey Penny. Had the BEST night! I can confirm Sheldon's genitals are fully functioning!"_

Choking on her tea Penny moved to the fridge and poured a very large wine.

"Was it Amy?" Asked Sheldon quietly. He looked red in the face and Penny realised whatever had happened he did not want to talk about.

"Yes she just said she had had fun. Why don't you look like you had fun Sheldon?"

"I did... I … err... thank you for the tea Penny, but I am going to go now" and standing up Sheldon placed his cup on the table and left.

"What the frak..." Penny was stunned. She needed to talk to Amy.

"_Hey Ames, just seen Sheldon. He looks shell shocked. What happened?"_

"_Penny we danced. It was so romantic! He got aroused!" _

"Wow!" mumbled Penny to herself on seeing Amy's reply. No wonder Sheldon was in shock.

Sheldon sat on his bed and looked at his hands. Tonight his hands had been on Amy's waist and in her hair. Hardly qualifying as scandalous and yet his body had reacted quite out of the ordinary. He was meant to be getting to 2nd base soon. That meant his hands moving over Amy's body, touching her breasts!

"Oh dear Lord!" Panting Sheldon put his head between his knees to stop himself passing out.

Taking some calming breathes Sheldon stood and searching through a drawer found the book Leonard and Penny had given him a few years ago. He may as well get this over with and find out what Amy was expecting of him.

**To: Amy Farrah Fowler**

**From: Sheldon Cooper**

**Good Morning Amy. **

**I hope you don't mind my emailing you but I have been thinking about our date and felt I should check you are OK. I hope my unexpected bodily response did not offend you.**

**I have done a little research about 2nd base Amy, and I am worried. **

_**If my body reacted as it did to just holding and dancing with you what will it do if I touch you intimately? Am I going to become crazed?**_

**A concerned **

**Sheldon**

**x**

Having sent his email Sheldon went to work. It seemed Penny had not mentioned their conversation to Leonard as he made no comment on the drive in.

Relieved Sheldon went to his office and, unplugging the phone and locking the door he gave his mind over to science, filling board after board.

He did not join his friends for lunch, but was a lot more relaxed when he met Leonard to return home that evening.

Monday was Thai night. Leonard had invited Penny over, but Howard and Raj were busy so Sheldon found himself sat in his spot with his two friends.

"No Amy tonight?" Leonard asked, handing Sheldon his food.

"No, she is not fond of Thai food and we saw each other only yesterday, we don't live in each others pockets." Sheldon replied defensively.

Penny watched Sheldon but said nothing. She hoped Sheldon would not run away from his feelings but she wasn't holding much hope.

Sheldon was very quiet for the rest of the evening. When Leonard had gone to the bathroom Penny turned to Sheldon.

"You OK sweetie, you are very quiet?"

"Yes thank you Penny I am fine."

Penny frowned but said no more. She knew Sheldon well enough to know if they pushed him he would lock himself in his room, retreating into himself.

Sheldon's phone buzzed telling him he had a text.

"_Hi Sheldon thanks for your email. Can we talk after dinner at The Cheesecake Factory tomorrow? Ax"_

Sheldon closed his eyes. He did not reply just put his phone back in his pocket.

"I am getting a headache Penny I think I will go to bed, goodnight."

"Poor Amy" mumbled Penny.

Tuesday evening came far quicker than Sheldon hoped! He saw Amy enter the restaurant and stood to greet her. They kissed briefly, ignoring the sniggers of Howard and Raj.

"Hi Guys" Amy greeted as she sat down, sorry I'm late, a monkey escaped and it took all of us to catch it"

"Hey Ames," said Penny coming to take their order "normal for everyone?" seeing their nodding heads she turned back to Amy. "Your text made me laugh, did you catch it?"

Grinning Amy nodded "Yes eventually. Clever little blighter's!"

Sheldon twitched when Penny mentioned texting Amy, how much had Amy said about their night?

Leaning over after Penny had left Amy said to Sheldon quietly so the others couldn't hear,

"Do you want to come to mine after or would you rather we went to yours?"

"ummm... "

"come on Sheldon, don't freeze on me now. Everything is fine. We will just talk. No kissing even if you don't want to."

"OK. Thank you Amy. Leonard is waiting here for Penny to finish then they are going out so you can come to mine if you wish"

Nodding Amy agreed then turned to talk ask Raj about Lucy.

The rest of the meal went quickly and Sheldon could feel his nerves building as he held Amy's hand and walked to her car.


	25. Chapter 25

Sheldon opened the door to 4A and Amy followed him in. She could tell he was nervous because he kept fiddling with the strap on his bag and would not look her in the eye.

"Sheldon, I know it is not normal social convention, but you are obviously distressed so go sit in your spot and I will make us some tea"

Sheldon didn't argue. He knew this conversation would be awkward and tea may just help.

With her back to him Amy started talking.

"I thought about your concerns Sheldon. About how your body may react if you add more touching. I had a thought. I think it was because we were so close Sunday night. Our standing up meant we were effectively touching all over. I am sure if we were sat down, and only one part of our bodies touch, your senses may not get so overloaded."

"Maybe" said Sheldon, considering Amy's hypothesis. "That does kind of make sense. But Amy it was so unexpected!"

"I know Sheldon. You seem upset it happened though, why is that?"

Amy was glad her back was to Sheldon as this question had been bothering her and she didn't want Sheldon to know just how important his answer was.

"well … I … er..."

"Sheldon its OK. I will tell you something now that maybe you don't know. On Sunday night when we danced that was the closest I have ever been to another human being. I am talking both physically and emotionally. When I felt your erection I swear my brain almost short circuited!"

Sheldon was scarlet in the face at Amy's confession and her blunt description of his arousal. He was glad she couldn't see his face but was comforted slightly knowing that this was another first they had shared together.

"Its not fair" Sheldon muttered.

Returning to the sofa carrying to mugs of tea Amy looked at Sheldon curiously.

"What isn't fair?"

"Well, until just now anything you felt Sunday night was known only to you. My feelings are out there for everyone to see. Its not fair being a man!"

Amy sniggered "Oh Sheldon! That is an area of conversation we will not go into right now because you are **so very** wrong. Lets just agree if that situation were ever to arise again I will tell you exactly how I am feeling to redress the balance."

Sheldon huffed and sipping his tea decided to not start an argument. But how could Amy say he was wrong!

"So what do you want to do? I promised an evening of friendship tonight so how about a few rounds of counter-factuals then I will leave you for an early night."

Sheldon nodded "Yes that sounds good."

Sheldon was a lot more at ease having thought about Amy's suggestion; both for the reason he had reacted as he had, and her agreeing to tell him how she felt. He was always happy to play counter-factuals and an early night should help redress the balance considering all the sleep he seemed to have lost recently.

It was an hour later that Amy said "Right I am going to go now . Can I suggest we kiss goodnight sitting here then we can test my theory?"

Nodding Sheldon leaned over and placed his lips on Amy. He kissed her softly, mouth closed. He moved back and saw Amy still had her eyes shut. He moved his hand to caress the side of her face and kissed her again leaning closer. This time he gently licked her lower lip and feeling his tongue she opened her mouth a little. Soon the kissing became more intimate. Amy's hands moved from her lap to Sheldon's hair while his caressed her face and shoulders stroking gently. They sat kissing for about 10 minutes before Amy reluctantly pulled back.

"Sheldon I am going to go. I am telling you this so we have full disclosure. Your kisses make me want so much more and if I don't go know I will want to move my hands more, and kiss you more, and we agreed we would not do that tonight."

Sheldon nodded. "Thank you Amy. I feel incredibly close to you right now and I agree, I think if you stayed I also would want more; but I really think tonight we should stop and maybe if you are free Thursday we could meet up and do something."

"That sounds lovely Sheldon. I will call or text you when I know how things stand with work."

Standing they both moved to the door. Amy pecked a kiss to Sheldon's cheek as she left and he closed the door with a smile.

Wednesday was a much better day for Sheldon. He had achieved a full REM cycle the previous evening know he was not worrying about Amy, and work had gone well.

He was now stood flicking through comic books listening to Howard and Raj bickering over who knew the most about space. Raj argued as an astrophysicist he of course knew the most, but Howard insisted that as he had actually been up into space he therefore was the most knowledgeable.

Sheldon left the box with 2 new comics in his hand and walked over to Leonard who was looking at the range of t shirts Stuart stocked.

"This is cool" said Leonard holding up the black flash t shirt Sheldon had bought the previous week.

"Yes Amy thought so when I wore mine on Sunday" smirked Sheldon.

Muttering to himself Leonard put the black t shirt down and moved toward the game expansion packs on offer.

"Leonard, I wondered if you and Penny had plans for tomorrow evening?"

"Why you want the apartment to yourself?" Leonard winked.

"No. I just thought maybe we could go out together; you and Penny, and Amy and I. A double date!"

"err... I will check with Penny see if she is working."

"_hey its me. The shamy have invited us to go on a double date! Think of an excuse quick!"_

Typed Leonard, hitting send and shoving his phone back in his pocket.

Penny replied almost immediately.

"_don't be mean! Tell them we would love to go and suggest bowling or something."_

Leonard walked over to where Sheldon was now looking at a new range of comic books.

"Penny said how about bowling?"

"That is an excellent idea. It'll give Amy a chance to practise the skills I taught her weeks ago!"

Pulling put his phone Sheldon sent Amy a text.

"_Amy I hope this is not too presumptuous of me but I have made arrangements for you and I to go on a double date with Leonard and Penny tomorrow. We are going bowling!"_

Sheldon was lucky he had sent a text to give Amy this news. Her response was much closer to Leonard than Pennys!

"_OK. Sheldon but don't expect to win you know I cant bowl!" _

"_nonsense Amy! You just need to put into practise the skills I taught you at wii bowling!"_

Shaking her head in disgust Amy figured at least she would have fun with her bestie if nothing else!

Sheldon liked date nights like this. He had on his favourite plaid pants, his batman T-shirt and they were going bowling! He did not have to wear a silly suit or make dinner conversation and this suited him just fine.

Amy hated date nights like this. She would much rather go to a nice restaurant and spend the evening conversing with their friends. Those were the dates she had dreamt of as an always single teenager.

Amy herself wore a denim skirt and a flowery blouse. She knew Penny would look sensational but Amy figured seeing as she was just going to make a sceptical of herself anyway this outfit would be fine.

Leonard had offered to drive so Amy locked her apartment and found the other 3 in the car waiting for her. She was surprised to see Sheldon in the back not in the front next to Leonard.

"Hi guys" she greeted. Leaning over she gave Sheldon a quick kiss "How come you are back here? You normally call shot gun!"

"Penny beat me too it" Sheldon said with a very sulky voice.

"I'm on fire tonight sweetie." grinned Penny "Hope you are ready to loose Moon-pie!"

Sheldon ignored Penny and turned to a grinning Amy.

"Were the monkeys better behaved today?"

"Oh yes. The nicotine patches seem to have taken the edge off. Not sure how they will feel when we have to rip them off though!"

Shuddering at the thought Sheldon was relieved to see the bowling alley up ahead.

"Sheldon are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Amy don't worry whilst Penny is indeed a competent bowler, Leonard sucks!"

"Hey I heard that!" Leonard said form the front seat

"Well its not exactly a secret is it." muttered Penny.

It soon became clear it was in fact true. Where Amy thought her and Penny would sit gossiping while the boys got competitive, it was actually her and Leonard sat chatting as Penny and Sheldon locked horns.

"So Amy, congratulations! I can honestly say I have never seen Sheldon as lost for words on as many occasions as he has been recently. What ever it is you are doing to him don't stop. Life at home is much quieter!"

Amy grinned "I do my best"

"Come on Amy stop gabbing and come take your turn" Sheldon called, stood by the lane a pink ball in his hands ready for her.

Sighing Amy stood up and took the ball.

"Now remember, just like I told you last time. Hold and swing. Don't chuck"

"I hate this game" Amy muttered drawing her arm back violently.

"No Amy! Like this." Suddenly Amy felt Sheldon pressed down the entire length of her back, one arm around her waist and the other guiding her bowling hand.

"_hoo!_"

"What's wrong?" Sheldon pulled back stunned and looked at Amy.

"Sheldon when you stand like that, so close, well lets just say if I was a man you would be able to see how I felt!" Amy whispered

Sheldon blushed scarlet and slowly stepped back.

Amy took a deep breath and bowled. She didn't even look to see if she hit anything; just turned to look at Sheldon who was just behind her.

"Way to go Amy!" Penny shouted. Sheldon and Amy broke their gaze and turned back to see Amy had scored a strike.

"Told you!" Sheldon smirked, still red but very smug.

Grinning Amy leant up and kissed Sheldon full on the lips in public. He didn't pull back either just held her and kissed her then just as quickly let her go, before offering the lane to a stunned Leonard.

"No pressure Leonard!"

Leonard was not as lucky with his turn and Sheldon was triumphantly crowing over Penny at his victory.

"It wasn't just you Sheldon. Lets face it Amy won that for you!" said Penny trying to rattle the lanky physicist.

"Yes well that may be so, but as victors I am claiming our prize. You can drop us back at Amy's apartment and then I will call you when I need a lift home. Tonight, you Penny, can be my chauffeur!"

Amy sniggered. Sheldon had, without seeming to notice, invited himself to hers. She wasn't going to complain.

Back at Amy's Sheldon was still crowing about their victory and suggested they have a drink to celebrate. Amy was shocked but moved to get some glasses out. Pouring herself a wine she asked Sheldon what he would like.

"I have some raspberry vodka if you fancy trying that?" she suggested "I will add some lemonade so it is not too strong"

"Why not" Sheldon agreed. He was pleasantly surprised as he sipped the drink Amy offered. Soon he had drank half his drink before Amy moved it aside.

"Pace yourself Sheldon it is not lemonade you know."

Grinning Sheldon lent over and kissed a stunned Amy

"What was that for?"

"Because you won the game for us. Because Penny was so sure they were going to win! She said you were her secret weapon! And, "said Sheldon a bit quieter this time"because you told me how you felt at the bowling alley"

"Oh!" said Amy blushing, she had kind of hoped Sheldon had forgotten that.

"It does prove my point though, that its not fair. If that had happened to me I would have curled up in a ball in embarrassment, yet until you said I would have had no idea how you were feeling"

"Yes well..." Amy didn't really know what to say.

"Can I kiss you now?" asked Sheldon

"Why are you asking me? You don't normally."

"Because I thought if we both knew in advance it might help."

"Of course you can kiss me." and Amy shifted so they were sat almost facing each other on the sofa.

The kiss started softly, Sheldon had his hand on Amy face again. Amy put her hands on Sheldon arms. Soon they leant back so they rested against the back of the sofa leaning forward into each other. Sheldon traced Amy lips with his tongue then withdrew then repeat the action until Amy groaned and all but sucked his tongue into her mouth her hands moving up to hold his head.

Panting they pulled apart.

"We are getting good at that!" grinned Amy.

Sheldon chuckled and reached for his drink.

"Yes I guess we are. Who'd have thought!"

Once their breathing had calmed Amy looked and Sheldon and said "again?" He nodded and pulled her forward holding her shoulders and kissed her nose.

Amy chuckled and closed her eyes. She couldn't quite believe she was here on her sofa in her apartment with Dr Sheldon Cooper making out. As she felt Sheldon's hand bury itself once again in her hair Amy ran her hands up his arms. Sheldon moaned softly so Amy did it again. Sheldon pulled her closer and with the hand that wasn't in her hair he copied her actions and ran his fingers lightly down her arm then up her back.

Amy stilled for a second at the new feelings. Then she moved, putting one hand on the back of Sheldon's neck and the other across his shoulder. This time she moved it slowly down across his chest. Sheldon pulled back gasping.

He looked down at Amy's hand then up into her eyes. His own eyes were almost black, the pupils were so dilated. He was not sure what to do now. Closing his eyes he moved his head to kiss Amy again and the hand on his chest moved back up to his shoulder.

Sheldon moaned almost in disappointment at the loss of the feeling of Amy's hand. He traced his own fingers across Amy collar bone. He just used the very tips, lightly tracing, and this time it was Amy who pulled back.

"Should I stop?" Sheldon whispered.

Shaking her head 'no', Amy watched now as Sheldon traced across her collar bone with his long slim fingers, then back to her shoulder and down her arm.

"Sheldon please" Amy whispered . She wasn't sure what she was asking for but knew she needed something.

Taking a deep breath and hoping he was reading Amy right, Sheldon traced back across Amy's collar bone then softly down over the crest of her breast.

Amy knew she had stopped breathing completely now! She watched Sheldon fingers in almost a memorized state. As his hand gently cupped her breast Amy, eyes staring straight into Sheldon's, lent to kiss him. She let her tongue stroke his in time to the slow movement of his fingers.

As he traced his thumb across her nipple though Amy jumped back.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Sheldon said

"No Sheldon don't apologise. It's just … oh lord... I didn't realise how good it would feel. It was just a bit too much"

Amy held Sheldon hand in hers, linking their fingers. Then kissing him softly whispered. "Can we stop for now"

Nodding Sheldon held Amy close and stroked her hair.

Penny felt her phone vibrate. Turning to Leonard she said "I have to go pick up Dr Whack-a doodle, see you later."


	26. Chapter 26

Sheldon sat in Pennys car quietly.

"Did you and Amy have a nice evening? Asked Penny, looking at Sheldon.

"Yes thank you"

"Did you spend all evening gloating about the bowling?" Penny grinned this time, she could imagine Sheldon talking of nothing else and driving Amy demented.

"No, we didn't"

"What did you do then?"

"Err..."

"Oh!" laughed Penny, seeing Sheldon blush scarlet. "As long as you had fun!"

Sniggering Penny preceded Sheldon up the stairs.. "Night Sheldon" she said letting herself into 4B.

73~73

It took Sheldon a while to get to sleep that night. He kept thinking about Amy and how she had felt against his fingers. He hoped she hadn't pulled back because he had done something wrong. She had said it was because the feeling had been intense and Sheldon could understand that.

In fact he was amazed at how very quickly they had moved from a few kisses to this. The feelings now coursing through his body on a daily basis were so new it was frightening sometimes. He was glad it was Friday tomorrow. He could play vintage video games with his friends and just relax.

Sheldon didn't really talk to Leonard over breakfast the next morning. He could hear him twittering on and words such as 'bowling', 'Penny' and 'irrational' registered, but Sheldon was tired from lack of sleep and really just not interested in Leonard's latest drama. Leonard slammed the apartment door as they left making Sheldon jump and as they walked down the stairs he muttered "I guess your night didn't go too well" Leonard ignored him.

Once in his office Sheldon locked the door and luxuriated in the peace. He was writing on his white board when his phone rang. It was Dr Gablehauser's secretary asking Sheldon if he would be able to represent the university at a series of lectures at Harvard University. Sheldon hated giving talks. He did everything in his power to avoid them. Unable to think of a reason of the top of his head why he could not go he asked for a copy of the itinerary. After ending the call Sheldon sat trying to think of a way to get out of going.

73~73

Amy phoned in sick on Friday morning. She was not really sick but she was in shock. Her mind kept replaying last nights events over and over. She decided she had been a fool to stop Sheldon when she had. It had felt so amazingly good on the one hand; but so very intense she couldn't handle it. She decided to see if Penny was home and maybe ask her for some advise.

Seeing as it was still only 7 am she decided to text as it was a little early for penny!

"_**Hey bestie. Are you working today. Could do with some advise?"**_

Amy set her phone down and went to make some coffee. She switched on the TV and curled up on the sofa. She was not watching really just letting the noise of whatever was on wash over her as she tried to calm her nerves.

"_**Hi Amy, not working today at all. You want me to come to you. Up early here as my idiot neighbours woke me up banging their door at stupid o'clock!"**_

grinning at the thought of an irate penny Amy sent back

"_**Have coffee made already. See you soon"**_

While waiting for Penny to arrive she received a text from Sheldon

"_**Good morning Amy. I have just called your lab and they inform me you are unwell. I hope it is nothing infectious! I have a problem I had hoped to seek you advise on. Please could you call me when you feel well enough. S"**_

Amy replied quickly

"_**Hi Sheldon - not ill just lack of sleep last night. Lot on mind. Penny is coming to visit me this morning can I call you later or is it urgent?"**_

"_**Later is fine. x"**_

Amy put her phone down and sipped her coffee. She was having enough trouble dealing with her own feelings right now she couldn't cope with Sheldon's too. Hopefully Penny would help.

Penny arrived with a bag of doughnuts and a huge smile. "Morning Ames!"

"You seem very bright for this time in the morning." Amy commented.

"I know right! I was so mad at Leonard last night and then this morning when he woke me up, but the thought of spending a day somewhere other than The Cheesecake Factory cheered me up. So what's the big problem. I am guessing bat crap crazy boyfriend!"

"Try made it to 2nd base boyfriend, and freaked out girlfriend!"

"Wow Amy! So you finally got him to touch you! Go girlfriend!" Penny laughed and Amy blushed.

"He was so sweet Penny, and gentle, and caring and I freaked! Not a Sheldon type freak but when he touched me it just seemed too much. I couldn't handle it. Then he got all apologetic and left."

"Oh Amy! 2Nd base is a big thing for a girl. Your first time is always intense. Listen I know you guys are taking things slow and stuff but Sheldon is a good guy, weird granted, but a good guy. He would never do anything you didn't want him too."

"I know. He was worried he had done something wrong I think. I told him it was just a bit intense but know I regret stopping."

"So we know Sheldon can press your buttons but did you return the favour?"

"Not really. That was something else I wanted to ask you. Is it the same when a girl touches a boy like that? Would he feel the same?"

"Well I don't think it's quite as intense to be honest, but it is not something our little Shelly should miss out on that's for sure! And if you guys are taking things slow you don't want to scare him off to quick going for the main prize." Penny winked.

Amy frowned "err... Penny I know I am naive but ... the main prize?"

"You know … down there!" Penny nodded below Amy s waist

"Oh Penny we have only agreed to 2nd base!"

"OK..." Penny said slowly. "What do you consider 2nd base? You are not following Bernadette 600 base rules are you?"

"I thought 2nd base was above the waist and over clothes."

"Well I guess it could be, but you will definitely need more than 4 bases to 'go all the way' at that rate. Not that there is anything wrong with that Amy. You and Sheldon just need to check you are on the same page with this."

Amy nodded "I guess we do. He text me earlier; wants to chat. I kind of put him off because I just feel a bit unsettled. Maybe I should offer to cook for him tonight."

"Yeah get the spaghetti and hot dogs on and he will be fine." grinned Penny

The girls spent the rest of the day catching up on TV programmes the guys had banned them from watching together. After a 'Sex and the City' marathon, Penny introducing Amy to 'Americas Next Top Model' then they decided to meet Bernadette for lunch then go shopping.

73~73

It was whilst in the changing rooms trying on a new skirt that Sheldon text Amy again

"_**Are you still with Penny. I wondered if I could call you?"**_

Amy frowned. Sheldon sounded desperate so she checked the changing room door was shut over and hit dial.

"Hey Sheldon what's up?"

"Amy Gablehauser wants me to go lecture at Harvard. I don't want to go!"

"Wow! Sheldon that's quite an honour."

"Yes yes forget about the honour and privilege, I had all that from him.. it wont be an honour if I pass out on stage or worse get drunk and drop my trousers. Amy how can I get out of it?"

"When is it?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask."

"Well why don't you get all the details together and come to mine tonight. I will cook and we will come up with a plan."

"Oh Amy I can't. It is vintage video game night."

Shaking her head Amy said "Very well tomorrow then."

"OK thank you Amy. Where are you now? Still with Penny?"

"Actually Penny and Bernadette. We are clothes shopping. I am hiding in a changing room chatting to you."

"oh... er... you are fully clothed I hope!"

"Nearly!" grinned Amy looking down at her bare legs.

"Well I'll let you go then!" said Sheldon quickly "see you tomorrow" and with that he was gone.

Amy chuckled to herself. She had a feeling it may take a while to get past 2nd base!

73~73

Sheldon printed off the email from Gablehauser.

**3 days!** He was expected to give lectures over 3 days.

Sheldon could feel his blood pressure rising just reading the words. Maybe he could catch something infectious! Or … or... no he could not think of any reasonable sounding excuses that would account for 3 whole days. He just hoped Amy could come up with something.

Harvard wasn't exactly round the corner either. He would have to fly to the other side of the country.

Pulling a brown paper bag out of his desk draw Sheldon breathed into it deeply, trying to calm himself down. This was how Raj, Leonard and Howard found him.

"What's up Sheldon?" Howard asked concerned. Sheldon just handed over the email.

"Wow congratulations! That's a big honour. Why do you not look happy?"

"Because its for 3 days, and across the other side of the country! 3 days of having to give lectures. 3 days!"

"OK OK calm down. Come have some lunch and forget about it for now. This says its not for another 2 weeks so its not like you have to go home and pack now."

Groaning Sheldon buried his head into his arms and said "I don't want to go at all."

73~73

Vintage video game night helped Sheldon think of something else for a while. He loved Friday nights and it was Chinese night too so he was content. Plus no work tomorrow so no more nasty surprises. Gablehauser had said he needed Sheldon's decision by Monday at the latest, but tonight Sheldon refused to think about aeroplanes or lecture halls. Tonight he was eating Chinese and playing games with his friends.

He knew Amy was still with the girls as she had sent him a picture of the three of them all dressed up drinking some sort of cocktail in a bar. The message had just read "just like SatC" he wasn't sure what that meant and figured he was probably better off out knowing!

He received another picture a few hours later this time of the girls dancing. Amy was waving at whoever had taken the picture. Sheldon shook his head and put his phone away. Penny really was leading her astray!

That night when the boys had gone Sheldon lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He knew that intellectually these lectures would not present a challenge. It would give him a chance to assess where Harvard were in their research too. Rationally he knew he was the best man for the job; but he also was willing to admit rationality didn't come in to it when planes and lecture halls where concerned.

73~73

Arriving at Amy's the next afternoon Sheldon was surprised to smell spaghetti cooking.

"Hi Sheldon." greeted Amy, letting him in.

"Are we eating early?" asked Sheldon.

"Well I thought you would want to be home by 8.15 for your laundry, so I thought we could eat now then formulate a plan for you problem."

"Thank you Amy that is most considerate. Actually I have left a list of instructions for Penny should I not be home in time; but I am not sure I trust her entirely not to dump all my clothes into one machine like she does her own."

Amy grinned, "She is free spirit I grant you that!"

"Did you have a fun day yesterday? The photos would certainly indicate you did!"

"Yes it was a lovely day. Just what I needed. Penny is a good friend."

The couple sat down to eat and soon Sheldon was telling Amy about the series of lectures being given in Harvard

"So it sounds to me like you would be the guest lecturer and it is a subject close to your heart. Assuming you did not have to fly, and assuming you did not have a fear of lecture halls full of people I assume you would jump at the chance?"

"Of course I would. But I cant ignore the plane journey, or the hall full of people ready to trample me!"

"How about, and you can say no if you want too, how about we all come with you. Penny and Leonard; Raj and Lucy; Bernadette and Howard. We sit in the front row. You can pretend its just us you are talking too. I am sure then it wouldn't be so bad."

Sheldon looked at Amy. "I don't know. Why would the others agree to that?"

"Sheldon they are your friends! I am sure they would go if they knew it would help. Maybe we could stay over in Boston for a few nights after. Make a break of it. It could be fun."

"Maybe" said Sheldon. He did like the idea of the front row being filled with friendly faces. Amy had pulled out her phone and fired of a few text messages. Distracted Sheldon said, "What about the flight?"

"Well you will have us with you. Maybe counter-factuals will help and I am sure it wont be that bad."

"I'll think about it." Sheldon agreed. "Can we talk about something else for a while. This just makes me stressed."

"Well, I don't know if this will help your stress levels, it certainly didn't mine, but I was talking to Penny yesterday and she informed me that 2nd base included below the waist too! Did you know that?"

Sheldon blushed red and looked at his empty plate.

"You did! How did you know?"

"I must have looked at a different web site to you when doing my research."

"No wonder you were stressed." grinned Amy. Sheldon smiled too at this.

"Well I guess there is no rush. I couldn't cope with last night so goodness knows how I would feel if..."

Amy stopped suddenly thinking about what she had actually been about to suggest Sheldon do to her. Glancing up she could tell by Sheldon's scarlet face he was thinking the same thing!

Jumping up Amy moved to get them both a drink. She poured Sheldon a vodka and lemonade and decided to try one herself. She also placed a chocolate pudding in front of Sheldon and grinned when she saw his face light up . "oh yummy" he said attacking it with a spoon.

Having eaten Amy cleared the table and went and sat with Sheldon on the sofa. She had music playing in the background and sitting down she opened her lap top and pulled up flight times to Boston.

"Do we have too?" Sheldon whined.

"Yes! Come on get it organised now then you can forget about it." Amy had not told Sheldon but she had received texts back from all their friends saying they would love a week in Boston. Penny had grumbled about the lectures but Amy knew she would be there, front and centre, to support Sheldon. They were good friends.

Amy watched over Sheldon as he emailed Gablehauser to confirm he would go. She also told him to say it was conditional on the front row being reserved and that Caltech had to pick up the tab for 8 plane tickets. Sheldon thought this would be refused outright and was surprised when within 5 minutes Gablehauser had not only agreed to this, but suggested that Sheldon and his party be put up in a nice hotel rather than university accommodation and Caltech would cover the cost.

Amy grinned. "See they do appreciate you!"

Nodding Sheldon realised he had no excuses now. Finishing her drink Amy stood up.

"Where are you going?" Sheldon asked

"Its 7.30 I thought you might want to get home for your laundry. This took longer than I had expected."

"Will you come stay with me while I do the washing then. I have made your Saturday afternoon all about my work."

"OK how about we do your laundry then watch Americas next top model?"

"Err **no**! I am not Raj! Or Howard for that matter. How about we do the laundry then gather my notes for the lectures."

"Boring! How about we let Penny do your laundry and stay here and make out!" Amy grinned.

Sheldon frowned, then nodded. "Deal!" Laughing Amy pecked his cheek then moved to get them both another drink.

"Sheldon is it OK if we stay above the waist for a while." Amy asked shyly.

Nodding quickly Sheldon agreed. "Yes that is most agreeable."

Relieved Amy sat close to Sheldon and wrapped her arms around his waist. She lay with her head on his chest.

"I thought we were making out?" said Sheldon confused.

"I know I just wanted a hug." Amy smiled.

Sheldon wrapped his long arms around Amy and said "I remember the first time we did this. I was so scared!"

"That seems a long time ago now."

"Yes it does." Sheldon shifted slightly and used his hand to tilt Amy's head towards his, then bending slightly, kissed her.

As she was half laying across Sheldon, Amy twisted slightly so she was almost on her back across Sheldon's chest and lap. She felt quite vulnerable looking up at Sheldon; but knew Penny had been right when she had said yesterday that Sheldon was a good man and she could trust him.

Sheldon had his eyes closed and therefore was surprised when he felt Amy's hand move from behind his head down his neck to his chest. He deepened the kiss and pulled her closer but Amy's hands didn't stop moving and she could feel Sheldon's heart thumping under her palm. Moving slightly she felt his nipple and gentle scraped her nail across it. Sheldon gasped and opened his eyes. Gazing down at her he lifted his head. She did it again and this time he closed his eyes and groaned.

"You like that?" Amy asked genuinely curious.

Sheldon nodded. Amy moved her hand and did the same to his other nipple this time pinching gently. Sheldon pulled Amy up higher into his arms and kissed her passionately her hand trapped between them. They stayed kissing like this for quite a while before Amy pulled away gasping.

"Wow"

Sheldon just nodded. Amy slowly sat up and straightened her hair that had become very tousled. As she glanced across at Sheldon shyly she could see he was discretely trying to rearrange himself so his erection was not so prominent.

Amy closed her eyes briefly and took a large gulp of her vodka.

Sheldon turned to Amy and smiled sheepishly.

"You are a vixen Amy Farrah fowler!"

Amy grinned.

Sitting up, but facing Sheldon this time, Amy lent in to kiss him again. It wasn't long before she felt Sheldon's long fingers trace her breast. Squeezing her eyes tight Amy tried to remain still. She wanted to push herself into Sheldon's hand but she also wanted to run too. Sheldon slowly moved his hand as if memorising the shape of her. As he had last time he moved to hold her breast holding its weight before flicking his thumb over her nipple. She gasped but this time just buried her face in Sheldon's neck. He did it again and felt it tighten. He moved to the other breast and this time watched his own hand stroke her. Amy was squirming in her seat now and tracing little kisses up and down Sheldon neck.

"Sheldon I think we should stop." she mumbled. Still holding her in his hand Sheldon moved back a little, forcing Amy to look at him.

Both were panting slightly and very red in the face. Amy looked down at Sheldon's hand. His gaze followed hers. Reluctantly he moved.

"I hadn't realised you would feel like that." he said shyly. "You are so soft. You fit my hand so perfectly."

Amy blushed even more.

"I had better go." said Sheldon reluctantly. "Penny has probably ruined all my clothes by now anyway. Thank you for today Amy. I know if it wasn't for you I would have turned down the lectures. So thank you for talking some sense into me."

"Hey I get a free trip to Boston! I am looking forward to it Sheldon!"


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N Just wanted to say a very big THANK YOU! for all the reviews. It really does make my day to see you are enjoying my ramblings ;-)**

Sheldon was surprised at how happy Gablehauser was that he had agreed to the lectures. On Monday at work he received another email, this time confirming hotel bookings for 4 rooms for 8 people near the university for 4 nights. Also return flight details for 8 people. Picking up the phone Sheldon called Gablehauser's secretary.

"Good morning. This is Dr Cooper. I received confirmation of the flights you have booked for me and my party but I need some alterations. Firstly I need the flights left open. We are probably going to stay on in Boston for a few days rather than come straight back. Also the rooms. You have just assumed it is 4 couples! Please ensure these rooms are at least twins."

"Of course Dr Cooper. I will pass your concerns on and get back to you. Good day."

Sheldon stared at the phone. Well he guessed she was to the point if nothing else! Returning to his notes Sheldon could feel himself relax. He knew he was confident in his subject. He knew the research was complete and accurate. He had checked and double checked and now all he needed to do was present it.

He had an idea which he was considering talking to Penny about. He had wondered if he could practise the speeches, maybe in front of a small audience, then the actual thing would hold less trauma.

Digging into his pocket for his phone Sheldon sent Penny a quick text.

"_**Penny, could you advise me on how to hire a small theatre hall? I also wondered if I could hire your acting skills without the knowledge of our friends so I may go over my speech. Dr Sheldon Cooper"**_

Penny grinned when she saw Sheldon's text. Sometimes his neurotic ways were so sweet!

"_**Hey Shelly, consider it done! Just tell me a **__**convenient**__** date and time and I will sort the place. P x"**_

"_**I think tonight or tomorrow would be the most convenient for me but I know this is short notice"**_

Penny did not reply for about an hour. Sheldon continued working on his notes, then had lunch in the canteen with Leonard.

"_**OK, I have arranged a small theatre space for tonight 8pm. It is only at the local high school but will do for now. If it works we can find bigger venues."**_

Sheldon was impressed with Pennys thought process and sending a confirmation text agreeing to meet her there, Sheldon spent a productive afternoon in his office.

73~73

"No, no, no! Sheldon listen to me. Imagine we are sat at home you are stood in the kitchen and talking to me, who is sat on the sofa. Ignore the lights, ignore the other seats. Now try again."

Sighing tiredly Sheldon turned and did as Penny asked.

"Yes! That's it Sheldon, much better!" Penny jumped onto the stage and hugged her friend. "How about we book again for tomorrow here after I finish work, then I will see if I can find a bigger space for the weekend. We will see if the others can join us and sit in the front row to give you a bit of an audience?"

"OK" Sheldon was tired. He could not believe how hard this was. But even he knew he had made progress tonight. "Thank you Penny. I do think it has helped."

Linking Sheldon's arm and steering him towards the door Penny grinned and said "So how goes the bases?"

"Really Penny, as if I would share such intimate things with you!"

"Come on Shelly! You know Amy will tell me if you don't!"

"Hhhhmmpph! Very well. The bases are fine, well first is fine. Second is progressing." Sheldon could feel the heat in his cheeks under Pennys gaze.

"Wooo! Go Shamy!" squealed Penny.

73~73

Tuesday evening started in normal fashion. Sheldon met Amy outside The Cheesecake Factory. Giving her a quick kiss and holding her hand, they walked to join their friends who were already seated. After a meal, eaten amongst lively conversation, with Howard and Raj teasing Sheldon about Boston.

"I can assure you I will not be dropping any item of clothing! And if this insane torment continues your tickets will be cancelled!"

Leonard sniggered but wisely said nothing.

"Sheldon, about the hotels, have you booked double rooms?" Raj asked nervously. "Its just Lucy may feel I am pressuring her..."

"Raj I have spoken to Gablehauser's secretary and said I was not happy at the double room booking she had arranged. I have asked they ensure twin beds would be made available. If you so require I will ask for you to have separate rooms?"

"Can I check with Lucy and get back to you?"

"Of course."

Sheldon became aware of Amy watching him. "Is everything OK?" he asked.

Amy nodded. Leaning over she said quietly "Will we be sharing a room?" Sheldon looked at her and nodded. "Yes, a twin room. Is that OK?"

"Hoo!" Amy blushed "Err... yes.. I am just surprised!"

Sheldon said "I can change it, I just thought as long as we had our own beds you would be OK with sharing."

"No I am, I really am!"

"Good." Sheldon smiled. "lLsten I have an appointment tonight so cant spend much time with you I'm afraid, can we maybe have a date night Thursday?"

"OK, is it work?"

"Yes sort of"

Suddenly Penny appeared beside them, "OK Shelly I'm all yours!"

Sheldon groaned. Taking Amy's hand he said, "Come with me"

He pointed at Penny and shook his head "Wait here" he commanded, pointing to his seat and led a confused looking Amy outside

"I am sorry Amy, I have arranged to spend the evening with Penny. She has booked some theatre space and is helping me deliver my speeches. I didn't want to deceive you. I am hoping, come the weekend, to invite you and the others to see the speech. Kind of a dress rehearsal."

"Well I think that is a great idea! How about a good night kiss away from prying eyes then I will let you go practise?"

Grinning Sheldon pulled Amy close and wrapping his arms around her waist pulled her close and kissed her. They stood locked together unaware of the cars pulling into the car park. Sheldon's hands found their was into Amy's hair and Amy's hands stroked Sheldon's back.

"Well would you look at that! Dr Dumb-ass making out in public! "

Sheldon pulled back suddenly. Groaning he buried his head in Amy's neck. "I'm sorry" he mumbled.

Luckily for Sheldon Penny arrived in the car park looking for him.

"Oh there you are. I thought you had been abducted!"

"Look Malibu Barbie too!"

Penny spun round. "oh look who has crawled out from under her stone!" Leslie could see Penny was not the easy target Sheldon was, so shaking her head and waving good bye she walked into the restaurant.

"OK you two, drama over. Put her down Sheldon you have work to do!"

73~73

Sheldon lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling. It had been a productive evening. The only glitch had been the uncomfortable encounter in the car park with Leslie Winkle. Rehearsals with Penny had gone much better than he expected. She really was good at teaching body language. She had even written him an introduction which sounded more natural than the one he had come up with. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. She had also managed to book a small out of town theatre space for Saturday afternoon. She even got the lighting and sound guys form her acting class to agree to go too, so Sheldon would get a more 'full on' experience. It was strange. As he went over his work he was also beginning to see new avenues to explore. Who knew Penny would prove so useful!

He had missed Amy tonight though. That one kiss in the car park would have been a major thing a few weeks ago and now Sheldon felt cheated! Picking up his phone from his bed side table Sheldon sent Amy a text

"_**I missed you tonight! I had a very productive evening and am almost looking forward to showing you the progress I have made, but whenever I let my mind wander I thought of you and our kissing in the car park. Now I sound like a hippie!"**_

Hitting send Sheldon lay back down. Tomorrow was comic book night. Should he invite Amy? Just as the thought ran through his head his phone lit up.

"_**I missed you too! Thursday seems a long way away! X"**_

Deciding he would risk the ridicule from Howard, Sheldon quickly sent back.

"_**Rather than wait til Thursday why don't you join us for comic book night. Maybe we can go for a pizza afterwards?"**_

"_**I have to work late :-( Can I just meet you for pizza?"**_

"_**That sounds good. I am looking forward to it! Sweet dreams Amy Farrah Fowler"**_

"_**Sweet dreams Dr Cooper! X"**_

Sheldon was smiling as he fell asleep.

73~73

Sheldon did make some progress the next day but even he admitted he was distracted by the thought of seeing Amy. He didn't even notice Leslie pointing at him and sniggering in the canteen.

He did find a limited addition batman comic book he had been looking for at the comic book store; but decided not to wait for the others and left before they had made their purchases, arriving outside the pizza restaurant early. Going inside he explained he was waiting for his date, and quickly surveying the seating plan chose a table far enough removed to afford some privacy but not so isolated they would be forgotten. Sending Amy a quick text to let her know he was inside Sheldon waited.

Amy arrived right on time and was shown to the table. Sheldon stood and kissed her hello but was surprised when Amy slid in next to him as opposed to opposite.

"I've missed you I want to snuggle" grinned Amy seeing Sheldon frowning at her. Shaking his head but half smiling Sheldon put his arms around her shoulder.

"I've missed you too!"

Amy reached up to kiss Sheldon. Soon they became focused on nothing other than each other. It was only the polite coughing of the waiter stood ready to take their order that broke them apart.

Red in the face Sheldon gave their order and turned to Amy

"What have you done to me!"

She laughed "I could ask you the same thing!"

Nodding Sheldon agreed. "I never used to understand Howard constantly chasing female contact; or Raj's misery at being alone. But now … "

"I now, I feel the same."

Sheldon and Amy spent an enjoyable evening talking about Sheldon lectures and Amy's latest research. As they sat in the restaurant Sheldon kept his arm around Amy's shoulder keeping her close. Once they had eaten and feeling brave Amy rested her hand on Sheldon's knee. When it became apparent they were the only ones left and the staff were waiting to close up the pair stood.

"I am really glad we did this "Sheldon said sincerely.

"Me too Sheldon. Are we still on for tomorrow?"

"Yes. What would you like to do?"

"I really don't mind. How about you just come to mine from work and we play it by ear. I can cook. Spaghetti? Chicken? Whatever you wish"

"Ooh! could we have that chicken again. I sent Meemaw the recipe. She loved it!"

"Its a date" grinned Amy, knowing if Meemaw was impressed she had done good! "Come on I'll take you home."

They walked to the car holding hands and spent the journey playing a quick game of counter-factuals. Laughing at themselves as Amy parked Sheldon raised his hand and trailed his finger down her nose. "Thank you Amy. I have had a most pleasant evening"

Amy moved first, releasing her seat belt and leaning over to kiss Sheldon. Still trapped by his belt he wrapped his arms around Amy and closing his eyes to the street lights and cars, let his mind focus on Amy. Just Amy.

As he pulled her further onto his lap Amy stroked his chest. As he stroked her tongue with his Amy dragged her nails again over his nipples. She became aware of his arousal against her leg. This time however she shifted slightly and let her hand trail down Sheldon's stomach. Sheldon realised what she was about to do and grabbed her hand.

"Amy we cant! People can see"

He buried his face into her neck and breathed in the smell of her hair. Lifting his head and looking straight into her eyes Sheldon whispered

"I think I love you Amy Farrah Fowler!"

"I love you too Sheldon."

Nodding in acceptance of something they had both been fighting Sheldon gently lifted Amy back into her seat. "Thank you for the ride home."

"Good night Sheldon"

73~73


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N Thank you again for all the lovely reviews. I try to reply when I can but if I haven't I apologise. To the guest reviews thank you also. I wholeheartedly agree with the 'I love you' and 'nose stroking' comments, but as I wrote I couldn't think of how to do it better. **

**Moving forward I think I will change the rating of this to M just in case Sheldon gets lucky;-)**

Sheldon knew he would need to focus at work the next day. Gablehauser had called a meeting for 10 am and wanted a summary of the 3 lectures Sheldon had been booked to give. Normally Sheldon would have felt indignant that someone felt the need to check on him, but today he decided to use it to test his presentation skills. He did not view Gablehauser as an equal; therefore did not put much stock in his opinion. However, if he could impress him purely on his presentation skills than maybe he would actually be able to do this.

Sheldon sent an email to Gablehauser saying he would like to make his presentation formal and therefore had booked a conference room and would meet him there at 10.15. Arriving early Sheldon set up his notes and his laptop. To prepare he flicked through his sideshow presentation and completed a few of the breathing exercises Penny had taught him.

He glanced down at Penny's introduction and replayed her words of correction though in his head.

Hearing Gablehauser enter Sheldon opened his eyes.

"Good morning Dr Gablehauser. Please, take a seat."

Sheldon launched into his lecture. He had decided to run through the whole of the first lecture and offer notes for lectures two and three. Completely focused on his topic Sheldon did not notice Gablehauser's expression change from mild amusement at Sheldon formal beginning, to open mouthed amazement at the smooth sharp presentation. As Sheldon drew to a close Gablehauser put down the pen he had used to make a few notes and clapped. The sound seemed to shake Sheldon out of his trance and focus on the man in front of him.

"Sheldon I can honestly say I am very _very_ impressed and think that if lectures 2 and 3 are as concise and professional as that, you will become very much in demand on the lecture circuit.

Sheldon blanched. "_N__o! _I do not want that! I am a physicist. I am doing this to restore some balance to my reputation. I do _NOT_ want to make it a regular thing!"

Gablehauser looked at Sheldon assessingly. "Very well Dr Cooper. Lets see how you get on at Harvard. If you still feel the same on your return we will say no more about it. However I feel compelled to note that you are depriving the scientific world of your knowledge if you make these your only lectures."

"I will share my knowledge through my discoveries and my papers. Maybe if I can really do as you suggest and get people to notice me then my papers will reach higher ears and eyes too."

Nodding, Gablehauser could see Sheldon's logic and decided to let him run with this as he saw fit. He was still a little concerned about sending him, but today's performance had certainly been a pleasant surprise.

"Thank you for you time Dr Cooper. And good luck at Harvard."

As Gablehauser left Sheldon collapsed back into his chair. Running his hand down his face he let out a relieved breath. He had done it! Now he could run through it in theatre conditions at the weekend and then return to concentrating on his real work!

73~73

Amy had not had quite as productive a day as Sheldon. Her lab test monkeys seemed to be conspiring against her today. Her assistant had phoned in sick and now she stood staring down at her soaking wet shoes and lab coat and cursed her lapse in attention. One monkey had thrown water at her as she entered the room and caused her to slip on the wet floor. Amy was now wet through and late. She had intended to leave early to go to the market to get supplies for dinner. Now she would have to go home and change first.

Pulling out her phone she sent Sheldon a quick text.

"_**Really sorry having a bad day. Can we make dinner at 7.30 tonight not 6 please. Will explain later A x"**_

Ensuring the lab and all cages were properly secured Amy returned to her office to gather her bag and coat. She placed her soiled lab coat in the laundry basket for collection and turning off the lights headed toward her car.

Arriving at her apartment Amy quickly changed her clothes before heading back out of the door. Traffic by now was building up and Amy knew she was going to be really pushed for time. After a quick dash round the store gathering the items she needed she headed home. Looking at the clock she saw it was already 7 o'clock. Dinner was on but would not be ready for another hour. Knowing she had half an hour before Sheldon arrived Amy dashed to her bedroom to find something to wear. Laying out her underwear and then her bright blue skirt and pale blue top Amy went for a shower.

When Sheldon knocked on the door 30 minutes later it was a very harassed Amy who answered. She was wrapped in just a towel and her hair was dripping wet. Sheldon stared at her with wide eyes.

"Is everything OK?" he asked cautiously.

Amy burst into tears and threw her arms around Sheldon neck.

"Oh Sheldon. Its all going wrong. I have had a horrible day. The monkeys have been a nightmare and then they threw water and I fell and had to come change, then the traffic was awful so I was late and now, to finish the day, my water heater seems to have stopped working and I have been subjected to a freezing shower!" Amy burst out as she hiccuped and sniffed and gulped for breathe.

"There, there" Sheldon was shocked and not quite sure how to deal with this Amy. He had never seen her like this before. She was always so in control and composed. Steering her backward into her room he surveyed the chaos.

"It looks like Penny's been here!" he grinned.

Amy sniffed, but was not yet calm enough to see the humour in her situation.

Sensing this Sheldon gathered up the clothes he could see Amy had left out and thrusting them into her arms pushed her towards the bathroom. "Why don't you go get some clothes on and I will sort out this mess and see how dinner is doing."

Amy took the clothes and returned to the bathroom. Catching a glimpse of her red, tear stained face she groaned. Hardly the impression she had hoped to give. Washing her face and brushing her wet hair Amy dried herself off and got dressed. She could hear Sheldon in her bedroom still tidying the clothes she had left scattered around in her haste. Amy turned to apply some make-up to cover her blotchy face and then set about drying her hair. By the time she came out of her bathroom her bedroom had been returned to its normal spotless state and Sheldon was placing dinner on the table.

"Oh Sheldon I am so sorry. I had wanted to make this evening so perfect and now you have had to do all this!"

"Amy all I have done is fill your laundry basket and put the food _you_ had prepared onto plates. Come sit down and I will get you a glass of wine. You look like you need it!"

Amy took a long drink from the wine Sheldon handed her. She noticed he had poured himself a small glass too. As they began to eat Amy felt the tension of the day slowly leave her. She began to tell Sheldon how her day had quickly spiralled out of control, and by the end of her story even she could laugh as she described her appearance when she saw herself in the lab. By the time they had both finished eating Sheldon could see Amy was back to her normal self. They cleared the table together and stood side by side washing the dishes.

"Thank you Sheldon." Amy said as they finished the task and the last plate had been put away. "If you hadn't been here tonight I am not sure what I would have done. Probably curled up in a ball and cried myself to sleep!"

"Well I am glad I could stop that happening." Sheldon said sincerely. "I will admit I have not seen you like that before. I have seen you angry, usually at me! But never that upset. I didn't like it!"

"I think I just wanted tonight to be perfect and then things seemed to conspire against me!"

"Amy I would have been happy with pizza and Star Trek you know that! Dinner however was delicious and next time I will cook for you. I got Meemaw to send me some of her recipes so you should be in for a treat."

Amy lay her head on Sheldon's shoulder. Closing her eyes she said "Why don't you choose something for us to watch."

"Amy if you are tired I can leave. I know you have had a bad day, I really don't mind."

"No Sheldon stay, please. I like having you here and I really don't want you to go."

Nodding Sheldon picked up the TV remote and began flicking through the channels. He found the movie channel which was showing Star Wars. He had missed the first 45 minutes but it was better than nothing.

Shifting slightly Sheldon moved is arm so it was around Amy's shoulders. She was half asleep already and sighed contentedly and snuggled closer.

Amy slept through the whole of the film. As the titles rolled on TV screen Sheldon looked down at her and tried to figure the best way to move her. She had slipped slightly so her head was now on his chest. Looking at his watch Sheldon saw it was 11 o'clock. He really should wake her so she could go to bed. She looked so peaceful though. But if he left her to sleep here, even covered, she would not get a full REM cycle and Sheldon knew after the day she had described a good nights sleep was imperative.

Trying to shift out from under her Sheldon wondered if he would be able to carry her. He had seen men do it all the time on television but had never tried himself and wasn't sure he had the upper body strength. As he finally freed himself Amy awoke.

"Sheldon! What time is it? I cannot believe I have slept all night."

"Amy it is late and you have had a really bad day. I think you need to stop worrying and get a good nights sleep. Come on." Holding out his hand Sheldon pulled Amy to her feet.

"Let me at least drive you home."

"No I have arranged for Leonard to come get me. I am going to see you Saturday at the rehearsal. You will come wont you?"

"Of course I will. I really am sorry about tonight Sheldon."

"How about on Saturday after the rehearsal you come to have dinner at mine. I will cook. I will ensure Leonard takes Penny out too, then we will have the place to ourselves and maybe we can plan some day trips for Boston."

"That would be lovely. Penny said you have made great progress with your lectures. Are you nervous still?"

"I showed Gablehauser lecture one today. He seemed genuinely impressed!" Sheldon still sounded surprised at this himself. "I think I will do lecture two for you on Saturday and if OK I will book the space once more for just before we go so I can run through lecture three. I will be honest, I have found Pennys help to be invaluable. She has been very professional! and her teaching method has given me lots to focus on and thus diminished my nerves."

"Sheldon I am so excited to see you perform. And as for our trip... I don't think next week can go soon enough!"

Smiling at Amy's obvious excitement Sheldon walked to the door. "Come kiss me goodnight and go to bed. I will Skype you tomorrow after vintage video night."

Amy stood on tiptoes, she had kicked her shoes of earlier, and put her arms around Sheldon's neck. He leant down and kissed her gently.

"Goodnight Amy Farrah Fowler, sweet dreams."

Smiling Amy replied "Goodnight Sheldon."

73~73

Vintage video night was a wash out as far as Sheldon was concerned. Leonard had dropped Sheldon home after work and gone to get Chinese food and pick up Raj. Once at Raj's they received a call from Howard to say he was unable to make it as Mrs Wolowitz was ill. Bernadette was refusing to look after her alone so he would have to stay with her. Then Lucy had called to ask Raj to go to dinner. Raj, still nervous about upsetting her, agreed which left Leonard and enough Chinese food for 4 and only him and Sheldon to eat it.

Sheldon was not happy. Leonard suggested inviting Penny over as she could both play games well and would appreciate the free food. When she arrived she suggested inviting Amy too . So now Sheldon found himself logged onto his laptop waiting for Amy to accept his Skype call. When her face appeared on screen she looked ready for bed.

"Amy is everything OK? Why are you in your night clothes at 7 pm?"

"Hi Sheldon. I was just settling down to watch some TV and thought I would get comfy."

"Oh" Sheldon could not hide the disappointment in his voice. "I was calling to ask if you wanted to come here. Raj and Howard cant make it and Penny is here along with lots of Chinese food."

Leaning over Sheldon Penny waved "Hey Ames, come on, put a coat on over your pj's and come have a slumber party! Your can stay at mine tonight if you like. I will send Leonard to get you now."

Leonard snorted. He appeared to be the local taxi tonight. But getting on his jacket he was out the door before Amy could think of an excuse.

"Come on Ames, we can have another girls vs boys night! Just bring some clothes for tomorrow."

Grinning now, Amy agreed.

73~73

Sheldon felt he had been railroaded into the change of plans, but was more than happy to see Amy. It was a little disconcerting having her sat on his sofa in her night wear, but not exactly unpleasant. She had dropped an overnight bag at Pennys on the way over, and now the girls were busy discussing the clothes they would be taking to Harvard and Boston. Deciding another shopping trip was in order they quickly contacted both Bernadette and Lucy and arranged to meet up on Saturday before the rehearsal.

Not much game playing occurred as the girls just weren't interested, and before long Penny was saying she was going to bed. Sheldon looked at Amy sadly. He had spent another night in her company and yet he felt he hadn't really spent any time with her. Seeing Sheldon's sad expression Penny grinned.

"How about Amy stays in Leonard's room tonight and Leonard has a sleep over at mine?"

Leonard grinned "sounds good to me!"

Sheldon and Amy just sat staring at Penny open mouthed. "Penny I hardly think that it is appropriate for you to invite women to stay in your boyfriends room, whether he is there or not!"

"Oh I don't mind" grinned Leonard dashing to the door. "The sheets are clean Amy!"

Amy sat stunned. "Sheldon, I am not sure about this"

"I am sorry Amy, it is now my turn to apologise. If you want to go home I totally understand."

"Sheldon I don't blame you. I think Penny planned this! I think she thinks if pushed we will end up in bed together."

"Penny seems to be judging us by her standards! How about I go check Leonard's room for unsavoury items like dirty underwear and check the sheets really are clean. Then, if you don't object, you can stay here in his room and I will take up the issue with Penny tomorrow!"

Nodding Amy agreed.

Sheldon returned a couple of minutes later to say the room was indeed clean and tidy.

"As you are already dressed for bed how about we have a mug of cocoa and chat."

"That would be lovely Sheldon "Amy grinned.

Soon the pair were snuggled on the sofa. Amy had persuaded Sheldon to put his Friday pyjamas on so she wouldn't feel so self conscious, and now they sat on the sofa wrapped in a blanket Sheldon had retrieved form his room.

"I feel like a teenager!" Grinned Amy.

"I never did things like this as a teenager." admitted Sheldon.

"Well no neither did I. We are just making up for lost time!"

Feeling brave Amy leant over and kissed Sheldon. "Lets make out like teenagers" she grinned, lifting her head and looking for his approval. Soon the pair were snuggled down, drinks abandoned, covered in a blanket and kissing passionately.

Sheldon let his hands stroke Amy's back, realising the material of her night clothes were a lot thinner than the many layers she usually wore. He had on his under-shirt and pyjamas as well as a dressing gown so was much more covered. As he let his hands trial round to Amy's chest she shivered at the feel of his fingers and gripped tighter to his shoulders.

His hand held and teased her breasts, stroking her nipples and feeling them harden under his caress. He stayed playing with her nipples for a while then let one hand slide down her stomach. Amy lifted her head gasping and looked down but Sheldon's hands were hidden by the blanket so she could not watch. Closing her eyes she buried her head in his neck and kissed his throat.

Sheldon groaned. He realised his pyjamas did not contain his erection in quite the same way his pants did and was relieved the blanket kept his arousal hidden. Feeling Amy's kisses on his neck and her breathing caressing him was making him even more aroused. Trailing his hand lower, braver now that his actions were hidden, Sheldon let his fingers caress the top of Amy's thigh.

"Hoo" Amy squirmed. She shifted a little and Sheldon's fingers brushed between her legs, "HOO" this time louder Amy lifted her head from his neck and kissed Sheldon's lips. Stroking his tongue with her own.

Her fingers, that had until now been on his neck and chest, drifted down and grazed his erection.

"Amy stop!" Sheldon grabbed her hand. "If you do that I'll …"

Amy pulled back. "I think maybe we should stop. I … I ..."

"I know Amy" panting slightly, and shifting in his seat, Sheldon looked uncomfortable.

"I think we need to ban blankets from our make out sessions!"

Amy grinned. "oh I don't know, it was fun!"

"Yes it was! It made me do things I would not normally do that's for sure! Amy I think we should go to bed now. It is going to be a long day tomorrow and I already think it may take me a while to get to sleep tonight!"

Grinning Amy agreed. "Goodnight Sheldon sweet dreams.!"


	29. Chapter 29

Sheldon was right, it did take him a long long time get to sleep. First he tried Kolinahr which to an extent helped. It was the knowledge that Amy was just the other side of the wall that caused him the most problems. His eidetic memory recalled the thin material of her night clothes, his fingers could almost feel the puckering of her nipples under his touch; and he could still smell her shampoo as she buried her face in his neck.

If it had been Leonard next door he would have gone and taken a cold shower but he felt this would not be appropriate with the cause of he arousal actually in the same building. Listening intently he at first could hear Amy tossing and turning and considered making them both some hot milk but decided against it. Finally shear exhaustion won and even his alarm going off at 6am did not wake him.

In fact it was Amy sitting on the side of his bed shaking his shoulder that woke him at 10 am.

"Danger! Danger!" he shouted shooting up.

"Whoa! Sheldon its only me. Calm down!" Amy laughed.

"Amy what are you doing in here? You cant be in here!" Sheldon hugged his blankets close.

"I only came to tell you good morning and to say I was going. I am off shopping with the girls and will meet you at the theatre at 5 o'clock!"

Lying back on his pillows Sheldon began to feel his heart settle. "I am sorry Amy. I was obviously deeply asleep. You made me jump! I hope you have a productive day and I shall see you later."

Waving Amy stood and left. She had been a little startled by Sheldon's violent reaction to her appearance in his room but guessed he had probably had the same trouble sleeping as she had last night so leaving him to rest may be the best thing.

73~73

Spending the day with the girls involved lots of giggling and chatting. Lucy, who was very shy and reserved, gradually began to join in the laughter. Amy realised Penny had told Bernadette and Lucy about setting Sheldon and her up the night before.

"Just be warned Penny Sheldon was less than impressed! I can see you earning another strike!"

"Ohhh! Scary Sheldon" Penny giggled. "did you have fun though?" Penny winked.

Amy blushed. She really had had fun but she also was not prepared to share those intimate details with the others, even her bestie.

"Look she's blushing!" Bernadette giggled. "Go ShAmy!"

The girls spent lots! They had found out the hotel that Caltech was putting them up in had a pool and sauna, so they each bought some new swimwear and booked beauty treatments for the following week. Having done a quick online search they saw the weather forecast was not great and COLD! So knit wear was purchased. Penny took it upon herself to supervise Amy's buying. She made sure the layers were kept to a minimum and the colours she chose brought out her beautiful eyes.

Penny even persuaded Amy to purchase new underwear and night clothes.

"Penny this is silly! Sheldon and I _will not_ be engaging in coitus! Yes we will be sharing a room but I can assure you that is it!"

"Amy last night you did not share a room, but I am guessing by the scarlet colour of your cheeks earlier Sheldon gave you more than a peck on the cheek!"

Amy blushed again.

"So you don't need to go all the way; but 2nd base has plenty of scope and if tempted he may fancy pointing a toe towards 3rd!"

Shaking her head Amy decided to compromise. She rejected the outrageous items Penny held up, but found a new nightdress that would fall to her knees and, being made of cotton, was not like the see through items Penny seemed to be favouring! The underwear she chose was lacy and in pale pastel colours but still practical at the same time. Feeling satisfied Amy completed her purchases and went to sit with Lucy as they waited for penny and Bernadette to finish

"So did you agree to share a room with Raj "Amy asked bluntly.

"Err.. no.. it feels too soon"

Amy nodded in understanding. "Raj is a lovely guy he will wait for you, he really deserves a nice lady like you to share his life with."

Lucy blushed and looked down. "How long have you and Sheldon been together?"

Amy snorted "oh years! But I will be honest with you, it is only in the last few months our relationship has become physical. Both of us wish to take things slowly and like you, I feel uncomfortable if pressured"

Lucy relaxed a little more knowing Amy was not judging her. They say chatting happily when Penny came over.

"OK lets go. My credit card is at filled to the max and Sheldon will go spare if we are late. Also I need to check with the tech guys so they know what to do."

73~73

The lights on him made Sheldon feel uncomfortable to begin with. However looking out to the audience he realised it also meant he could see no further than the first row! No wonder Penny had suggested bringing their friends. Seeing them all sat there however, Sheldon felt the knots in his stomach grow. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, if he could do it for Gablehauser he could do it for Amy and Leonard.

An hour later Sheldon refocused on the front row. There they were open mouthed like a row of goldfish. All except Penny who was grinning from ear to ear.

"You did it Shelly!" she whooped jumping up, but before she could reach him Amy had run up the stairs at the side of the stage and launched herself at Sheldon.

He realised she was crying.

"Amy what is wrong? why are you crying?"

"Oh Sheldon. That was amazing! You looked soooo in command. And,..."

Amy blushed. "Sorry, but you looked so sexy" she whispered.

By now Leonard, Howard and Raj were climbing the stairs.

"Well Sheldon I can honestly say that was not as entertaining as the night you dropped your pants! but you did good dude." Raj grinned.

Penny had left the stage and was chatting to the tech crew. They handed her their notes which she would give to the tech crew at Harvard. They were all set. Penny knew Sheldon would want to go over lecture 3 but the small rehearsal space would be more than adequate for that.

Returning to the other she said "Lets go celebrate!"

"Penny, although I truly appreciate all of you being here and especially all you have done for me, I have promised Amy I would cook her a meal tonight, so I must decline. May I suggest after lecture 3 in Harvard I take us all out to dinner when I can put this whole saga behind me."

Not wanting to miss a chance to celebrate, the others all decided to go to a bar where they could eat and drink and dance too. Waving them goodbye, Amy and Sheldon made their way out of the theatre and back to Los Robles Avenue.

73~73

Once alone Sheldon felt a bit self conscious. The past few nights with Amy had been both rushed and very intense.

He had actually told her he loved her.

While he was shocked he had uttered the words, he knew he meant them sincerely. Yesterday had been a strange evening. One shared with friends mainly but the little alone time they had had quickly spiralled into a physical encounter where the words of the previous night had not been mentioned; yet their physical relationship had again moved forward what felt like a huge step.

Sheldon was now not sure what Amy expected of him. He had spent so long today focusing on the rehearsal that what happened after had not concerned him. Now he wished he had thought about what he should say.

Amy could feel Sheldon was tense. In the car ride he was quiet. She had thought he would have been very excited having just successfully performed his second lecture, but it appeared not.

"What are you going to be cooking me tonight?" Amy asked, deciding this was a fairly safe topic..

"Well to be honest I spent so long preparing for tonight I have not been able to dedicate much time to out meal. I hope you are OK with steak and salad? I thought they would be easy to prepare once we got in. I still have my laundry to sort so I needed something that I could do around that.

Frowning Amy nodded. "Sheldon is everything OK? You seem tense. I thought you would be very happy tonight considering how successful your rehearsal went."

Sheldon glanced at Amy. "I am just a little worried about how tonight will go. Last night was... well lets say I wasn't wrong when I said I had trouble sleeping. I just … oh Amy I don't know what I feel really"

"It is OK Sheldon. I must admit I feel the last few days have been odd. We have exchanged words and actions that have been sudden and intense and yet have not had time to process or reflect. I meant every word I said to you the other evening though, you must know that. My feelings for you go far far beyond friendship now, but having said that I still feel the need to take things slow."

"Amy that is how I feel too! I did not mean to blurt out my thoughts as I did in the car that evening., it is not how you deserved to hear them. I also feel last night I once again had the double standard in my touching of you; yet stopping when you reciprocated. Sometimes these feelings are scary"

Amy grinned. "I know, yet when I look at Penny she seems to make it look so easy"

Having arrived at Sheldon's building they climbed the stairs together. Sheldon placed his bag containing his notes on his desk and moved to the kitchen.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Tea would be lovely." Amy smiled.

"We have wine. I bought some to go with our meal."

"No tea is fine. Why don't I make that while you gather your laundry, we can eat then I will help you down stairs."

Nodding Sheldon went to his room and gathered the things he would need.

Returning he found Amy sat on a stool drinking her tea. "Do you have much left to do before next week?" she enquired as she watched Sheldon move around the kitchen.

"No, just the 3rd lecture to go over and that's it. I must admit tonight helped immensely. And knowing you will all be there has also helped. Did you get all you needed shopping with Penny today?"

"Yes and more than I needed too! Penny decided a whole new wardrobe was in order. I did manage to convince her that that was not entirely necessary though! Lucy is lovely, it was the first time I really chatted to her and I think her and Raj are well suited. Did Raj tell you that they required separate rooms?"

"Yes, he emailed me a couple of days ago. I have informed Gablehauser's secretary and the hotel too. The hotel said they may have to move us around a little but it shouldn't be a problem. We just may be on different floors."

Seeing the steaks were nearly ready and the salad finished, Amy moved to get out some cutlery and set two place settings. She filled their glasses with water and sat down again.

"This looks lovely Sheldon!"

"I had wanted to cook one of Meemaw's recipes. Time today got away with me. Next time though I will ensure we plan it so I don't have laundry and lectures to worry about."

They ate in companionable silence, once finished Amy helped clean and tidy away and then followed Sheldon down to the basement. By the time they had finished and Sheldon had put his clean clothes away they were both yawning.

"I think I will go" Amy said. "I slept badly last night and I know you did too"

Nodding Sheldon agreed. He walked with her to the door and pulled her into his arms. Kissing her gently he pulled back.

"Thank you for being there for me tonight Amy. I am really glad you will be at Harvard with me too!"

"Sheldon I am honoured you have asked me and I am really looking forward to it. Go get some sleep and I will talk to you tomorrow."

Amy leant up and pressed her lips to Sheldon's. They stood together, hands round each others waists. There was none of the hesitancy of their early kisses, just a gentle loving good night kiss. Amy was smiling as she pulled back.

Waving her fingers at Sheldon she opened the door and left.

73~73

Sheldon was exhausted. He changed into his Saturday pyjamas and climbed into bed, his head had barely hit the pillow and he was asleep. He didn't hear the text come through on his phone.

"_**I forgot to say before I left. I love you Sheldon x"**_

The next morning Sheldon grinned when he saw it. Replying quickly with

"_**I love you too Amy Farrah fowler!**"_

Sundays Sheldon normally went to paint balling with the others. He wasn't even sure Leonard was home though so he showered and dressed and made some breakfast. He then sent penny a text.

"_**Penny I just wanted to say again thank you . I would not be able to go to Harvard next week without everything you have done for me you are a good friend. S"**_

As she did not reply Sheldon figured she was still asleep, it was before 11 after all. Deciding to make the most of the peace and quiet Sheldon once more gathered his lecture notes and scanned them. He then began making notes in the margins of the things he had learned form last nights rehearsal. An hour later and still no sign of either his room-mate or friends he sat in his spot and watched TV. He balanced his laptop on his knees and emailed Amy

**To: Amy Farrah Fowler**

**From: Sheldon Cooper.**

**I am sorry I did not reply to your text last night Amy, but I fell asleep almost before my head hit the pillow. I hope you got my reply this morning.**

**As we leave for Harvard next Friday evening, I wondered if you wanted to come for a meal here before we leave? Our flights are not until late and we wont arrive until the early hours, so I thought a good meal before we leave might be wise.**

**I have a little shopping to do before we go as Leonard informs me it is not suitable for me to wear my Flash or Batman t shirts for the lecture! Perhaps we could meet on Tuesday at The Cheesecake Factory and you could help me choose some suitable shirts. I would normally ask Penny but the last time we went shopping it took hours and she made me try on everything in the shop!**

**I hope you have caught up on your sleep and are refreshed.**

**Sheldon**

**x**

73~73

**To: Sheldon Cooper**

**From: Amy Farrah Fowler**

**Sheldon I did get your text and it was a lovely way to wake up! **

**I would be happy to accompany you shopping, although I should warn you I do not have Pennys style. Also your suggestion to have a good meal before we go sounds a sensible one. **

**I have appointments Wednesday and Thursday next week after work so I shall be busy, but I will definitely see you Tuesday.**

**Thank you for last night. It was nice to just share a meal and talk, I feel we have been unable to do that lately.**

**I look forward to seeing you Tuesday.**

**Amy**

**x**

73~73


	30. Chapter 30

Sheldon was surprised how quickly Tuesday came around. He seemed to have spent most of Monday answering pointless questions about Harvard from Gablehauser. Why he needed to know Sheldon's minute by minute itinerary was beyond him, but having filled out many pointless forms Sheldon found he had little time to do any real science!

Tuesday he decided if he did not log on to his email or answer his phone this problem would not be repeated. So Sheldon worked happily all morning and his first contact with anyone at the university came at lunch time when Leonard knocked on his office door.

"Hey Sheldon. I tried to ring you, are you coming for lunch?"

"Yes, I will be along shortly." Dismissing Leonard with a wave of his hand, Sheldon turned back to his white board. He stared at the equation he had just written then moved to get his notes out of his bag. Glancing back at the board he realised that the answer he had been searching for this past month was right in front of him. Grabbing a fresh board Sheldon started writing frantically.

73~73

When Amy arrived at the cheesecake factory Sheldon was not waiting for her. It was only him NOT being there that made her realise how he always waited so she didn't have to enter alone. Smiling to herself Amy went inside. She could see the others at the table so moved to join them

"Hey Amy!" they greeted.

"Hello. Where's Sheldon?"

"We are not sure. He missed lunch and has not answered his phone or email all day. His office was locked when we called for him earlier."

Frowning Amy pulled out her phone and dialled Sheldon's mobile. It went straight to voice mail.

Turning on her heel, Amy waved goodbye and headed straight back out the door. She just hoped Sheldon had not started having second thoughts about Harvard. If he had locked himself away, even from Leonard, it didn't sound good.

Parking her car Amy made her was through the corridors of Caltech and found Sheldon's office. She could see a light on so knew he was in. Knocking and calling his name Amy waited.

Nothing.

She knocked again, louder this time.

Nothing.

It was only after the third knock she heard movement and then a key turning. There was Sheldon. He was staring at Amy with a confused expression on his face.

"Amy? What are you doing here?"

"Sheldon it is Tuesday evening. We were due to meet at The Cheesecake Factory."

Sheldon blinked then looked at his watch "Oh lord!"

Grabbing Amy's hand he dragged her into his office. "I am sorry Amy! But look! I am so close."

As Amy looked around the office; all she could see were boards covered with equations. There were boards on stands, against walls and even laying on the floor.

"Wow Sheldon!" said Amy in awe.

"I know!" Sheldon grinned.

"Come on, you have been locked in here for hours, let me buy you dinner and then get those clothes sorted. You obviously have enough material here for lectures 4,5 and 6 but I think you need to rest now."

"Amy..." Sheldon whined.

"No Sheldon. The mysteries of the universe will still be here tomorrow, and regardless, this weekend has to be your priority if you want the right people to take notice of this." Amy nodded at the boards.

73~73

Having seen the logic in Amy's argument Sheldon was happy to go to The Cheesecake Factory for his Tuesday burger. The others had eaten and left by the time Amy had got Sheldon back. Luckily Penny was still working so Sheldon's schedule was not completely ruined. Having eaten they drove to the mall and armed with a list of shops recommended by Penny, Amy picked out some shirts she thought Sheldon might like.

"You are as bad as Penny! Why do you women always choose clothes for me with only one colour?"

"Sheldon this has to look professional. Why don't you choose some shirts for Boston and let me help you with the shirts for Harvard."

Compromise reached the rest of the shopping trip went smoothly. Well smoothly if Amy ignored the choices Sheldon had made! She sniggered when she saw the clothes piled over his arm. A riot of colour in wool, plaid and cotton.

"Well I wont loose him that's for sure!" Amy thought.

Sheldon point blank refused to buy a swimming costume. "I DO NOT swim" was all he offered by way of an explanation.

Deciding there were some battles not worth the fight Amy waited for Sheldon to pay. The drive back was full of Sheldon talking about his latest discoveries.

"Sheldon, will you promise me to spend this week focusing on Harvard." said Amy worried Sheldon had seemingly forgotten about Harvard and had moved on to the next project in his head.

"Amy I don't think you understand. You are only a neurobiologist. Things are much more black and white for you. Physics is complex! What I have done today is a big thing. You just don't understand."

"OK Sheldon I don't understand" Sheldon missed the sarcasm in Amy's voice and nodded. "but Sheldon if you mess up this weekend no body will take these discoveries seriously!"

"Yes, yes OK." muttered Sheldon.

Amy knew she had no chance of getting through to Sheldon tonight. She pulled up outside his apartment building and lent over. and kissed his cheek.

"Are you not coming in?"Sheldon asked surprised.

"No. I am tired. I will talk to you tomorrow Sheldon."

Shrugging Sheldon got out of the car with his bags and went inside.

"Stupid physics" Amy muttered as she drove home. Once home she sent Penny and Leonard a text explaining Sheldon's discovers and her concerns. Penny replied straight away

"_**don't worry Ames. I have booked space for us tomorrow to rehearse. I will personally collect him from work"**_

Leonard replied an hour later _**"hi Amy. The whacko has gone to bed. I will make sure he focuses on Harvard tomorrow. Have arranged for storage space for all his boards. Will all still be there when we get back from Boston."**_

Slightly happier Amy then text Sheldon.

"_**If you ever refer to me as only a neurobiologist again our relationship agreement will be null and void"**_

Turning off her phone in disgust Amy went to bed.

73~73

The next day Sheldon was given the full body guard treatment curtsey of his friends. Raj seemed to have taken up residence in his office until lunch; then Howard took over after lunch. Penny arrived at 5 o'clock by which time Sheldon was fit to burst.

He delivered lecture 3 with sharp accuracy but this was mainly because he was angry and just wanted to get out. When he had finished Penny said "You are ready Sheldon!"

"Yes I know. Thank you Penny. Now would you please take me to Amy's. She sent me a most disturbing text last night and I need to address it in person."

Penny could tell Sheldon was annoyed and not just because of the day he had had.

"Everything OK sweetie?" she asked.

"No Penny. Amy threatened to terminate our relationship agreement."

"WHAT!"

"Penny please. There is no need to shout. I will sort it out."

"Sheldon what have you done"

"Oh thank you for assuming it is all me! I just told Amy that as only a neurobiologist she could not possibly understand the significance of my new discoveries. I was stating a fact to which she took objection. I am sure she has calmed down by now anyway."

"Sheldon answer me one question. In her field, how is Amy regarded?"

"Well at the top of her field of course. Why do you ask?"

"Because you have insulted her! Majorly insulted her. And don't say its only biology Sheldon. She is your girlfriend and she has been worried about you. She has been trying to ensure you can succeed in your chosen field, she has fed and watered you, made sure you will look suitably attired not like an overgrown 5 year old and yet you ignore this and insult her chosen field with no regard to her feelings. If I was Amy I would not have even given you a warning!"

Sheldon paused. "Oh..."

"Yes, 'Oh.' I will take you to Amy's Sheldon, but only so you can grovel and beg her to forgive you!"

Suddenly Sheldon was not quite so keen.

"Maybe I should text her first!"

Penny ignored Sheldon and all but shoved him out of the car outside Amy's. "I will wait 30 minutes. If you are not back then you can call me later if Amy cant take you home."

Sheldon, however was back within 10 minutes. He had a frown on his face.

"What happened?" Penny asked.

"Amy is not in." Sheldon stated blankly.

"Oh. OK. Lets go home."

Penny was quiet on the way home, wondering where Amy was.

Having delivered Sheldon safely home she sat on her sofa and sent Amy a text.

"_**Hey Ames. You OK? Sheldon told me what he had done. I took him to yours but he said you weren't in?"**_

"_**Hi Penny. Sorry for your wasted journey. I am still at work. I had told Sheldon I had appointments tonight and tomorrow but he obviously was not listening." **_

"_**Oh Amy :-( Believe me I have made him see the error of his ways."**_

"_**Thanks Penny :-) I am leaving work now. I will call you tomorrow. Are we still OK for our treatments tomorrow?"**_

"_**I am looking forward to it! Night Amy x"**_

73~73

**A/N sorry not so long tonight. Struggling with headache. Will post longer tomorrow hopefully. Ax**


	31. Chapter 31

Amy was early meeting Bernadette and Penny the following evening. She had spent most of her day in the lab and now wished she had gone home first to change. Looking at her watch she knew it wasn't possible though, so she walked across the road to Starbucks. Sitting down and waiting for her friends gave Amy a few minutes to reflect over the past few days. Part of her knew that today she had purposely kept busy so as not to think.

Every time she thought of Sheldon's words she either got very very angry or close to tears.

She had thought they were moving forward. She had thought they had a relationship built on mutual admiration, friendship and trust. But as she replayed Sheldon's words in her head Amy thought Sheldon does not respect me at all!

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves Amy took another sip of her coffee. She would not let Sheldon ruin today. She would spend time with her bestie, and Bernadette then worry about Sheldon later.

Seeing the girls across the road Amy stood and left the coffee shop. Calling and waving she moved to join her friends. They had arranged this pampering session on their shopping trip. Lucy had not been able to join them today so it was just the three of them. Amy had booked in for a waxing, manicure, pedicure and facial. She hoped the pampering would cheer her up. Well the waxing wouldn't! but Penny had assured her it would be better this time. Amy hoped she was right!

As the girls booked in Penny looked at Amy concerned. "You OK?" she asked quietly. Amy just shrugged. Penny looked to check Bernadette wasn't listening.

"You want to talk?" shaking her head no Amy said "Lets just go have fun."

"OK" Penny agreed, but she decided to keep a close eye on her friend.

Penny had known Sheldon a long time and knew he had genuine feelings for Amy. She also knew he could be a total jerk at times; totally trampling on the feelings of others to make a point or prove he was smart. Amy didn't deserve to be treated like that though.

The girls were booked in for the hair removal first. Amy had figured at least the worse bit would be over and done with that way. She was relieved that she would be in a room on her own but this time the treatment was much less painful and took only half the time.

Penny and Bernadette were waiting for her outside

"Well?" Grinned Penny

"Yes yes you were right, it was much better this time. OK I agree. I agree to come with you again next time."

"Yay! OK my turn." chirped Bernadette and left Penny and Amy alone.

"OK I know you don't want to chat but Amy you can't leave this. You can't let Sheldon put you down like that."

"I know. And I will say something. But in all honesty I was so shocked he had said it. Then angry, then sad! But once his lectures are done then he will find out how I really feel."

"Should you not speak to him before we go?"

"No, I don't want to get in a fight with him before his lectures. They are really important Penny and he has done so well getting ready for them thanks to you."

"Amy how are you going to share a room with a man who you are so cross with? If that was me I'd have gone rodeo on him!"

"I haven't really thought about it like that, the flight out, the room."Amy sighed.

Bernadette came out to join them and with a pat on Amy's knee Penny stood and went in to the treatment room.

"What was that about?" Bernadette asked looking at Amy curiously.

"Me and Sheldon have had a fight. Penny found out and wants me to talk to him. I thought I may be better waiting til after Harvard; but Penny has just pointed out we are sharing a room and it could be awkward."

"Was it a serious argument?" asked Bernadette looking worried.

"It wasn't even really an argument. It was just Sheldon being Sheldon I guess. He said I didn't understand the importance of his work as I was only a neurobiologist."

Bernadette looked stunned "What a jerk! I hope you wiped the floor with him. If Howie ever said that to me..."

Looking at the floor Amy said "I didn't say much at the time, but I did text him to tell him if he ever said something like that again we were done. He tried to come over yesterday but I was at work. I haven't heard from him since."

"Oh Amy. Knowing Sheldon he didn't even mean it how we are all taking it. He is like that with Howie all the time. When Howie confronted him he said he didn't think Howie was bad at his job at all. It's just that Sheldon puts a lot of stock in his IQ points I guess. Stupid but true!"

Amy nodded. "Logically I know that; but Bernie he told me he loved me the other day then he goes and says that. It just hurts." Amy could feel the tears now and scrubbing her eyes said "OK stop. This is a fun day. Lets not let Sheldon ruin it."

"He said he loved you!" squealed Penny coming up behind Amy.

Amy nodded. "but that doesn't matter now... can we just change the subject, please."

Penny and Bernadette exchanged an amazed look but nodding agreed.

The 3 girls spent a fun few hours choosing nail colour and having facials. On leaving Amy felt much better.

"Thanks guys. You don't know how much better I feel. Why don't you both come back to mine and we can continue this girly fun with wine and pizza!"

Grinning the others agreed.

73~73

He was flying to Harvard tomorrow. Sheldon looked at the case on his bedroom floor and realised that it was really happening.

These past few weeks of rehearsing had become part of a new routine and one that was less threatening than he had thought. But tomorrow he was flying across the country and would have to stand in front of other physicists and deliver his lectures.

Today he had received a timetable from the Harvard faculty that gave him his timetable and the list of other lecturers. The list of names was quite impressive and Sheldon could see why everyone had been so impressed when he had been invited. It wasn't just physics either. The whole of science was being represented and it would draw an international crowd.

None of this did anything to ease Sheldon's nerves.

Putting his newly washed and ironed clothes into his case and checking his list to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything Sheldon sat on the end of his bed. He needed to talk to Amy. Yesterday he had been angry at her reaction and then, after talking to Penny and finding Amy not in, he realised this could be more serious than he had first thought. And now, now he just wasn't sure what to do.

He had a feeling this was one time he couldn't go to Penny for advise. Leaving his room Sheldon found Leonard at his computer.

"Leonard I have a problem."

Leonard groaned. "What Sheldon?"

"I have upset Amy. And from a brief discussion with Penny I think I have upset her bad. I don't know what to do?"

"What have you done?" Leonard was almost scared to ask, but part of him was curious as Penny hadn't said anything at all and that must mean it was bad.

"I made a comment. I... oh I think I was misunderstood... I said... I said she didn't understand how important my work was because she was only a neurobiologist."

Groaning Leonard looked at his friend in amazement "Sheldon! Surely even you can see why she would be upset! Amy is not only your girlfriend but a respected and highly published neurobiologist. Did you not learn anything from Howard's '7 labours'? You need to think before you speak. People take what you say to heart and lets face it Sheldon, Amy is the best thing to ever happened to you. You need to make this right!"

"How though Leonard? I don't think a bunch of flowers or even a tiara will cut it this time!"

"I'm sorry Sheldon, I really don't know what to say. You need to apologise and you need to make it sincere and mean every damn word. If you don't... well who knows"

Going back to his room Sheldon sat on his bed and opened the laptop he had retrieved from his desk.

**To: Amy Farrah Fowler**

**From: Sheldon Cooper**

**Amy I need to see you. Are you available to meet tonight?**

**Sheldon**

**x**

After sending of a couple more emails to Harvard and Caltech Sheldon closed his laptop and lay back on his bed. He needed to put this right.

Hearing his phone beep in the other room Sheldon got of his bed to go retrieve it. Seeing it was Amy he returned to his room before opening the message.

"_**Sheldon. I can not meet you tonight as I am spending the evening with Penny and Bernadette. I will see you tomorrow afternoon. I am assuming everyone is still meeting at yours for a meal?"**_

Having forgotten he had promised to cook for Amy Sheldon groaned. "Leonard! Can you take me to the store. I need food."

"Sheldon you have just had pizza!"

"Not for now Leonard, for Amy, for tomorrow."

"OK but I am not sure cooking a meal will be enough you know."

Grabbing his bag and jacket Sheldon moved to the door.

"No Leonard this is not part of an apology. This is me trying not to make it worse. I had promised to cook for Amy tomorrow before we fly. I had forgotten!"

"Well lets go." Patting Sheldon on the shoulder Leonard was just glad it was Sheldon in this mess not him!

Sat in the car on the way back from buying his groceries Sheldon sent Amy a reply

"_**I will see you tomorrow at about 5 then? We shall be having red snapper and black bean salad. I hope that is OK? We will all leave here at 7.30 to go to the airport."**_

"_**That sounds fine. See you tomorrow."**_

Sheldon sighed. Turning to Leonard he said "Do you think you could go to Pennys tomorrow about 5? I want some time with Amy before we fly. I will buy you all dinner but please, can you just eat it there?"

"OK Sheldon I will talk to Penny."

73~73

"Amy, Sheldon hasn't invited us to dinner tomorrow. Are you sure it is not just you he is cooking for?" Penny asked having seen Sheldon's text

"I just assumed..." Amy looked at her friends. "Oh great! Now what do I do?"

"Amy go talk to him tonight. If you clear the air now at least tomorrows meal wont be awkward. You cant keep putting it off."

Nodding Amy knew they were right.

"Will you stay here? I might need support if this goes bad?" Amy looked so nervous.

Penny grinned. "I tell you what; we will all drive over and Bernie and me will wait at mine. Then, and I am sure this wont happen, but you only have to come across the hall if you need us!"

"OK" Amy sighed. Pulling out her phone she sent Sheldon another text

"_**Coming over now"**_

73~73

"Oh dear lord" Sheldon shouted.

"Leonard, Amy is coming now. I am not ready now! What should I do?"

"Calm down Sheldon. I will go visit Penny, give you guys some space."

Sheldon began pacing. Earlier he had wanted to see Amy and now he was just scared.

A knock on the door signalled her arrival. Leonard went to let her in but left straight away.

Sheldon looked at Amy and Amy looked at Sheldon.

"Can I get you a beverage?" Sheldon asked stiffly.

"Tea, please"

Amy moved to sit on the sofa. She clasped and unclasped her hands nervously. As Sheldon placed her tea on the table in front of her she smiled her thanks.

"Amy I am sorry! I know I was insensitive. I have no excuse. I want you to know I love you and I do not want to loose you."

Amy looked at Sheldon. "Sheldon are you apologising because you are scared I will leave you?"

Sheldon nodded.

Closing her eyes Amy took a deep breath. "You really really hurt me Sheldon. I am going to be very honest now. This week ahead meant a great deal to me. Right now, as I sit here, I don't want to go. I am not sure how I am going to spend 6 or so hours on a plane with you let alone share a hotel room.

You say you apologised so I wouldn't leave. Well guess what Sheldon, that was the wrong answer! I want you to apologise because you meant it. I want you to be sorry because you appreciate my career as much as I appreciate yours."

"Amy of course I meant it! If it wasn't for you I would not even be going to Harvard this weekend. I know what you have done for me. If I get up on that stage I will look out and see my friends. My friends that you persuaded to go for me. I will be dressed in clothes that wont make me stand out for the wrong reasons. They were clothes chosen by you. I will deliver 3 lectures that you have made me focus on, and because of that have led me to make new discoveries. None of these things would have been possible if it wasn't for you.

I don't know if you will like this or not but I wanted to thank you and show you I truly appreciated what you had done for me. So although I can understand if you don't want to sit on the plane with me or share a room with me, please come Amy. On Sunday night I have arranged for us to have a meal with one of the visiting dignitaries. I found out today that the Mahmut Gazi Yaşargil was attending the event. He is coming out of retirement to present a one off question and answer session. It is invitation only. I have arranged for you to attend and have dinner with him afterwards. Amy I really am sorry."

"Can I set some ground rules please?" Amy asked

"Of course." Sheldon said hopefully.

"Number 1: I sit with Penny and Bernadette on the flight.

Number 2: I have a room of my own.

I am really touched you have arranged the meeting Sheldon. Yaşargil is one of the greatest neurosurgeons of the twentieth century, but me and you Sheldon, I need a little time to get back to where we were. I do love you Sheldon. But right now liking you is more of a problem."

"Thank you Amy" Sheldon said quietly. "I will ensure all your requests are met."

"Thank you. OK I am going to go. I said I would spend the evening with Penny and Bernadette and I have left them to come here. I will see you tomorrow for dinner."

Amy left her tea untouched as she stood and walked to the door, leaving Sheldon sat on the sofa watching her go.

73~73


	32. Chapter 32

Sheldon was not due into work on Friday. He was already packed; so today his main focus was following Meemaw's recipe to the letter to ensure the red snapper and black bean salad was everything he remembered it being.

Last night after Amy had left Sheldon had emailed the hotel and once again changed the room bookings. He knew Penny would happily sit with Amy on the flight so that shouldn't be a problem. It was not how he had hoped this week would go; but she was still going and for that he was grateful.

So now Sheldon had his case packed and by the door. He had the ingredients for his meal checked off and ready to prepare just before Amy arrived. The fish would no take long to cook so Sheldon set about making the salad and, covering it, placed it in the refrigerator. He had bought a bottle of wine he knew Amy liked and that too was chilling. Deciding he had nothing else he could do Sheldon went and showered. He changed into a pair of dark blue pants, a dark blue thermal, and over the top he put on his red Flash t shirt. Checking the time again Sheldon saw he had an hour before Amy was due to arrive.

Moving to check his emails he saw Gablehauser had wished him good luck and the hotel at Harvard had confirmed they had received his new room requirements and his request could be met. Relieved Sheldon set about finishing the meal preparations. He did not want to over do it with candles in case Amy thought it was too much, but he did want to make it nice so he had bought some flowers from the market and set those in a vase. He laid out the table settings, cutlery and wine glasses, having decided wine may also calm his nerves before the flight.

73~73

Across the hall Amy sat with Penny and Bernadette. Penny was still packing having had to work the lunch time shift.

"You ready for tonight Amy?"Bernadette asked as they sat on Pennys bed drinking wine and watching in amusement as Penny threw her clothes into the case in a haphazard fashion.

"Yes I think so. I told Sheldon how I felt last night. I asked him to rebooked our rooms. Tonight I just want us to be able to be friends."

"Good. At least he knows how you feel. You were right to tell him yesterday and not wait til tonight, at least now you can make friends again, you go have fun and we will see you in a few hours."

The girls waved Amy off and waited for Leonard and Howard to come back with their take away and Raj and Lucy to arrive.

73~73

Sheldon answered the door to Amy's knocking.

"Hi Sheldon" Amy said smiling.

"Good evening Amy. Where are your bags?"

"I have left them at Penny's. I can get them before we leave."

Nodding Sheldon moved to let Amy in and walked to the kitchen, asking "Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Just a small one please. I had a glass at Pennys."

Sheldon poured two glasses, handing one to Amy and putting his next to his place setting. He moved to remove the salad from the fridge and set the bowl in the centre of the table.

"Amy please have a seat, I just need to finish the fish. Dinner should take 5 minutes."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Amy offered.

"No. It wont take long. Amy, did you mention to Penny you wished to sit with her on the flight?"

"Yes and she was fine. Leonard did not look so impressed but Penny was fine"

"OK, good. I have had confirmation of our room change too." Sheldon said quietly.

"Thank you Sheldon."

Soon the smell of spices and fish filled the air and Amy's mouth began to water.

"It smells delicious Sheldon. Is it a family recipe?"

"Yes, Meemaw sent it too me a few weeks ago after I sent her your chicken recipe. I just hope I do it justice."

Plating up the fish Sheldon placed Amy's plate in front of her. "Help yourself to the salad."

Soon they were both eating in comfortable silence.

"Sheldon this really is amazing. Please pass on my thanks to your Meemaw for letting me share it." Smiling Sheldon nodded. "I will, she will be thrilled you enjoyed it."

Amy helped Sheldon clear away their plates. They washed and dried the dishes and Amy relaxed a little more. It was going to be OK.

"Thank you Sheldon" she said quietly touching his hand.

Sheldon looked at their hands then at Amy's face. "I am sorry Amy, for everything!"

"I know" Amy could see Sheldon really was sincere in his apology. Not wanting to get into a heavy conversation now though, Amy asked "Have you got all you notes for the weekend?"

"Yes, I am taking them in my hand luggage. I have the main lecture notes and the notes I made from my rehearsals."

"Well I guess we had better get this show on the road!" Amy grinned and moved to the door.

"Come on Dr Cooper lets go show those science geeks how its done!" Amy grabbed Sheldon's hand and pulled him towards the door. Following her Sheldon grabbed his case.

"Amy wait I need my bag!" He nodded to the shoulder bag on his chair by his desk. Amy let go of his hand so he could go retrieve it and as he rejoined her she held his hand again and opened the door.

Knocking on Pennys door Amy could hear voices and laughter. "Hey time to go guys," she grinned as Penny opened the door. Penny smiled seeing Amy holding Sheldon's hand but didn't comment. She handed Amy her case and bag then went back to gather her own. They had arranged for cars to take them to the airport so they wouldn't have to drive. The group made there way down stairs chatting excitedly about the week ahead.

Only Sheldon remained quiet. He held tightly to Amy's hand scared to let her go in case she didn't come back.

73~73

The airport was busy and check-in took a while. Once through they say at a bar and waited for their flight to be called. Sheldon still had hold of Amy's hand. He knew he would have to let go once on the plane as her seat was in front of his. He could feel his nerves building and wished he was at home playing vintage video games.

As their flight was called Amy dropped Sheldon's hand and, grabbing Penny's, moved ahead of him to get in line. Soon they were all settled and the pre flight process complete. Sheldon was sat next to Leonard; Penny and Amy in front of them. Sheldon gripped tightly to the arm rests and closed his eyes. He hated flying!

Once in the air Sheldon let out the breath he was holding. "You OK there buddy?" Leonard asked seeing the tension in Sheldon's face.

"Yes thank you." Sheldon replied stiffly.

When they were in the air and the seat belt lights had been turned off, Leonard leant over to the girls in front. "Hey Amy can we swap for a while? I think you will have a more calming affect on Sheldon here and if he doesn't calm down soon he may explode!"

Turning in her seat Amy was surprised to see the pallor of Sheldon's face and the death grip he had on the arm rest.

"Sure." Amy stood and climbed over Penny. Waiting for Leonard to move Amy then climbed over Sheldon and settled herself by the window.

"Would you not like to sit here so you can look out?" she asked. Sheldon just shook his head. He wasn't sure he was happy with Amy witnessing his discomfort.

"Do you want to play counter-factuals?" she tried again. Again Sheldon just shook his head.

Sighing Amy turned to look out of the window. It was going to be a long flight. Sheldon tried the deep breathing exercises Penny had taught him and could feel the tension ease a little. He looked down and realised Amy was holding his hand again, he hadn't even noticed. Turning his palm to face hers he gave her hand a squeeze.

"I hadn't realised you were this scared of flying."

"I am not scared of flying Amy, I am scared of crashing!"

Amused, Amy turned more to look at Sheldon. "It's safer here than in a car. You will be fine!"

"hmm"

"So tell me Sheldon, how did you get Mahmut Gazi Yaşargil to agree to go to dinner?"

Sheldon grinned. "Well I knew it was unusual for him to be at one of these things and I knew you would want to meet him if you could. So I asked for a contact number from Harvard and I called him and told him my girlfriend was a neurobiologist who would like to meet him. He didn't seem impressed, so I told him who I was and he still didn't seem impressed! I told him about your research. He asked if I was talking about Dr Fowler, and then it was actually he who suggested dinner!"

Amy looked at Sheldon. with her mouth hanging open. "He knew who I was?"

"Oh yes! He had read your last paper evidently and was most impressed!"

Squealing, Amy threw herself across the seat at Sheldon. and kissed him.

Sheldon was momentarily stunned. Then realising what Amy was doing he moved his arms around to hug her close and kissed her back. Hearing sniggering from across the aisle Sheldon pulled back and glared at Howard. "Grow up" he growled and pulled Amy close.

Fear of flying forgotten for the moment, Sheldon. felt Amy snuggle into his shoulder and closing his eyes he sent up a silent 'thank you' that Yaşargil appreciated and recognised Amy's talent even when her own boyfriend was too stupid too!

"Sheldon." said Amy her head still against his shoulder, "What if I cant answer his questions? What if I take one look at him and freeze! He is so high up in my field why would he know my name?"

Repeating out lout the words he had thought just moments before Sheldon turned Amy so she was looking straight at him

"Because Amy, he can recognise your talent even when your stupid boyfriend cant!"

Amy's eyes filled with tears. "Thank you Sheldon.!" and this time her kiss was tender rather than excited. Sheldon closed his eyes and holding Amy close, kissed her right back.

73~73

The flight was a long one and the group slept for some of it; but it was still dark when they landed and they were all tired and achy as they waited for there luggage. It was freezing cold outside and Amy realised the LA clothing she had dressed in for the flight was really not suitable! Shiveringly Amy moved closer to Sheldon.

"I feel like putting on every item in my case just to keep warm!" she muttered. Sheldon sniggered. Outside they found the cars sent for them by the university and climbing in they were soon at the hotel.

Their rooms, which had been changed several times, where now no longer all on the same floor. Amy and Sheldon had double rooms that were inter linking and on the top floor. Raj and Lucy also had double rooms, but were on the ground floor. The others were sharing; Penny and Leonard and Howard and Bernadette and they were each given suites.

"Wow Sheldon! This is so cool" grinned Penny, now wide awake and wanting to explore.

Howard was dragging Bernadette off, an evil grin on his face; while Sheldon just wanted sleep.

Tugging his and Amy's cases behind him he followed her to the lift. He carried her bag into her room and checked she had everything she needed. Once in his room Sheldon pulled on his Friday night pyjamas, he knew it was now Saturday morning but it still felt like Friday night, and was soon fast asleep.

Next door Amy unpacked all her clothes, and got ready for bed. Her mind was still in a whirl from the news that Mahmut Gazi Yaşargil wanted to meet her! It had been really considerate of Sheldon to arrange, and it had also sounded like he had been impressed by Yaşargil knowing her name. Maybe he wouldn't dismiss her work so easily in future after all! Amy fell asleep smiling.

73~73

Amy was woken the next morning by Sheldon knocking on their connecting door. She was disorientated to begin with and it took her a while to realise where she was and where the knocking was coming form. Opening the door she found Sheldon all dressed and eager to start the day.

"Good morning Amy! You don't appear to be ready for breakfast." Sheldon frowned as he looked down at Amy still in her new nightdress. Sheldon blushed as he looked at her. "Shall I come back?"

"No, just give me a few minutes." Amy sat back down on the end of her bed and rubbed her eyes. "I'm not awake yet!"

Sheldon wasn't quite sure what to do. When Amy had worn her night clothes before in his company she had been wearing pyjamas. This morning though she had on a nightdress that while covering her up still hinted at what lay beneath in a way her pyjamas certainly hadn't. The white cotton was delicately highlighted with embroidery ,and as it fell to her knees Sheldon could see a fair amount of leg as Amy sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry Sheldon. I know we had agreed to meet for breakfast at 8. I should have been ready. Why don't you go meet the others and I will grab something later."

"Amy why don't I order room service. That way you don't have to rush and we can still have breakfast together."

"That would be lovely Sheldon if you don't mind. Will you let the others know as they will be waiting for us."

"OK. I will go next door while you shower and change, and order food and call Leonard."

Amy stood slowly and smiled sleepily at Sheldon. "Don't forget to order coffee, I think I will need it"

73~73

When Sheldon. returned to his room he phoned down to room service and ordered breakfast for 2. He then sent Leonard a text saying him and Amy had decided not to eat downstairs. They would meet with the others however for lunch.

Returning to Amy's room Sheldon stopped dead in the doorway. Amy was now not wearing her night dress but was stood with just a towel wrapped around her body while she dried her hair. Spluttering Sheldon back up quickly, he had not taken his eyes of Amy however, and crashed his back into the door. Yelping in pain and shock Sheldon spun on his heels and fled to his own room.

Hearing the door slam Amy stood and turned round grasping the towel to her. There was no one there which must mean Sheldon had seen her and fled. Not sure if to be amused or embarrassed Amy quickly grabbed her clothes and moved back to the bathroom to finish dressing.

73~73

Sheldon sat on his bed breathing deeply. Seeing Amy in her night dress had been a shock but seeing her just in a towel had caused a bodily reaction Sheldon was having trouble calming.

Amy usually had on many layers, yet in the space of an hour Sheldon had seen more of her flesh than in all the time they had known each other. Even when she was sick and he had bathed her and rubbed her chest she had been covered or his eyes had been diverted. Now he had and image of her slender body burned into his memory.

The many layers hid her small waist and rounded hips and breasts. Sheldon sighed. Maybe he needed another shower himself!

This thought was abruptly stopped by Amy knocking.

"Sheldon I am decent now!" she called as she opened the door.

"Oh boy" Sheldon muttered as he looked up. Amy stood before him in blue jeans, black flat ballet pump shoes, a red blouse and navy cardigan. The jeans hugged her hips in ways her normal skirts never did.

"Are you OK?" Amy asked, seeing Sheldon staring at her with a dazed expression on his face.

Nodding, Sheldon stood slowly hoping his arousal wasn't evident. He too had on jeans. These were the jeans Amy had persuaded him to buy on there shopping trip. He had on his batman t shirt over a roll-neck thermal also in black.

"Food should be here in a minute" Sheldon said. "It will be delivered to your room." Sheldon now wished he had had it delivered here t his own room, so he could stay sitting and try to get some control over his body.

Following Amy back to her room Sheldon realised the next few days were going to be a real test!

73~73

Amy knew Sheldon had seen her in her towel as soon as she had heard the door slam. What had surprised her though was when she found him in his room and seen he was obviously aroused. She had also noticed he was trying to ignore it so she did too.

As the food was delivered and they ate, Amy chatted about the day ahead. Asking Sheldon when he needed to be at his lecture and when he had arranged to meet the others. As she talked she could see Sheldon relaxing. They had a few hours before they were due to meet the others so Sheldon suggested they take a walk around the campass and see what other science lectures were being held. Agreeing, Amy tidied away their food, placing it outside the door, then locking her room from the inside and grabbing her coat she followed Sheldon into his room so he could get his belongings.

Both wrapped up against the cold weather Amy checked she had her room key and then followed Sheldon to the door.

They had a big day ahead of them and Amy was excited!


	33. Chapter 33

The day flew past. Sheldon could not believe it was time for his first lecture. He had enjoyed walking round the university with Amy. The weather was freezing and Sheldon had purchased Amy a hat with the Harvard H on it too keep her warm. They had met the others for lunch before returning to their rooms to get changed.

Now Sheldon stood in his room, re tying his tie for the 5th time. The knot would not sit right and the more he tried the more frustrated he became. Knocking on Amy's door he called. "Amy could you come help me?"

Amy answered the connecting door and grinned when she saw Sheldon with his hair all messed and his tie crooked.

"Come here" she grinned, and standing on her tip toes she reached up and tied the tie perfectly first time. Not letting go of the tie though she lent forward and kissed Sheldon gently on the lips.

"Looking good Dr Cooper!" she grinned.

Sheldon relaxed a little at her words. "You look delightful Amy" he smiled shyly as he looked down at her. She was wearing another new outfit. This one a smart dress in a bluey green shade that made her eyes sparkle. It took a second for Sheldon to realise she wasn't wearing her glasses.

"You haven't got your glasses on" he remarked, looking at her curiously.

"No. I have contacts in. I don't wear them often but I thought tonight was a special occasion and warranted them!"

Sheldon moved back to his room to finish getting dressed but left the connecting door open between them. Looking in the mirror again he began straightening his hair. He was glad Amy was here as, even though she was a big distraction, it was a good distraction. His mind was now seemingly always half focused on her eyes or her dress and therefore not going into full melt down at the thought of the lecture he was about to give.

Amy had finished getting ready, completing her outfit with low heeled navy court shoes and a shoulder bag. She moved back to Sheldon's room and watched him go through his notes, checking they were in the right order and all present.

"What time did you arrange to meet Penny?" Amy asked.

"7 o'clock" said Sheldon glancing at his watch.

"We still have plenty of time" Amy noted, "Lets play counter-factuals to waste some time."

Nodding, Sheldon placed his notes carefully back in his bag and moved to sit next to Amy on the small sofa in the corner of the room.

"Sheldon before we start, have you eaten anything? I know we are having a meal later but lunch was hours ago."

"Amy I don't think I could eat. My stomach is churning as it is."

"Stay there." Amy jumped up and ran through the connecting door only to return a minute later with arms full of snacks. "I thought of this yesterday, I have crackers and little packets of cheese. I have red vines and also some mini wine bottles. I figured the crackers should ease any nausea and the rest should line your stomach. The wine will take the edge off your nerves!"

"Thank you Amy" Sheldon moved to take the packets from her. As he lay them out on the table Amy moved to get a couple of glasses. They sat down on the sofa and began opening the snacks. The time past quickly with food being eaten and Amy beating Sheldon soundly at counter-factuals.

"You have me at a disadvantage" Sheldon sulked. "I am not able to give the game my full attention when I know I have this lecture to deliver."

Grinning Amy lent over and planted a quick kiss on Sheldon's lips. "I have to take my victories when I find them." she teased standing to put their rubbish in the bin. As she passed him, Sheldon grabbed her round the waist and pulled her onto his lap. "You are a vixen Amy Farrah Fowler! The next round will be your downfall"

"We will see." she challenged laughing. Grinning she went to stand up but holding her tightly round the waist Sheldon moved his head forward and kissed her. Sensing Amy was not going to pull away Sheldon moved one hand from Amy's waist up to her head. Stroking her long hair gently he groaned and buried his head in her neck.

"Why don't we just stay here and do this!" he pleaded.

Amy grinned "As lovely as that sounds I can guarantee Penny will be hammering on that door if you are not in that theatre on time!" This time Amy did pull away and checked her hair in the mirror to ensure it is not messed up from Sheldon's stroking she picks up her bag.

Sheldon was reluctant but followed non the less. He grabbed his bag and locked his door. Waiting for him Amy held out her hand and together they walked to the theatre.

73~73

Penny was already waiting for them when they arrived. She gives Amy her belongings and almost ushers her away. Dragging Sheldon with her Penny introduces him to the tech crew and explains they have 10 minutes to test lighting so pushing Sheldon on stage they go straight to work.

Looking out at the vast space in front of him Sheldon can feel the sweat building on his brow. Penny is calling out directions to him but he can feel himself loosing focus. Walking on stage Penny grabs his shoulders.

"Look down there Sheldon. You can see Amy. Soon Leonard, Raj, Howard, Bernadette and Lucy will be there too." Lifting her hand the house lights go off and Sheldon is lit. He can still see Amy, just.

"Now say your first line" Penny commands.

Moving to the podium Sheldon looks down at his notes and says "Good evening. I am Dr Sheldon Cooper"

Nodding at the tech crew Penny moves back to stand next to Sheldon.

"OK listen, I can either stay here at the side of the stage or sit down there. What would you prefer?"

"I think down there, next to Amy. That way I can still see you. It will be like when we practised at home."

"It is going to be just like that Sheldon. You can do this!"

Sheldon had his back to the auditorium so hadn't seen people begin to spill in. Guiding him gently to the side of the stage Penny kept his focus on his talk. As they began the deep breathing Penny saw their friends fill the front row. She also saw the familiar faces of Leslie Winkle, Barry Kripke and Dr Gablehauser, all sat about 5 rows back. There appeared to be a large contingent from Caltech here and Penny knew if Sheldon saw them before he went on he would freeze. Penny signalled to the tech crew that lights needed to go down before Sheldon went on stage. If she could just get him on without seeing them he would be fine.

"OK here is what we are going to do. I will wait here right by your side until you go on; then I will go join the others. You need to focus on the science Sheldon and we will see you afterwards. I asked around and found out there is a really nice Chinese restaurant just off campass what say after this is over we all go out."

"Can we get takeaway?" Sheldon asking in a small voice.

"Of course we can sweetie. It'll be like home!"

As she saw the lights go down she turned Sheldon round gently. "OK Sheldon. Go talk science."

Sheldon took a big breath. He walked carefully towards the podium and looking up saw his friends sat smiling at him.

"Good evening. My name is Dr Sheldon Cooper..."

73~73

An hour later Sheldon found himself surrounded. Amy was firmly attached to his side an arm wrapped round his waist and Penny was bouncing up and down next to them.

"Dr Cooper," Sheldon turned and saw Gablehauser smiling at him. "although I have seen this lecture before I just wanted to come congratulate you. I speak on behalf of the Board of Caltech to say we are honoured you are here representing us."

Sheldon nodded. He was unaware of the other representatives from Caltech who had seen the lecture. Leslie and Barry on seeing Sheldon's polished performance had left immediately and the other board members decided they would let Gablehauser represent them.

Relieved it was over Sheldon smiled and nodded at the people who came to talk to him but made sure he kept one arm around Amy and the other hand holding a glass of water, thus meaning he did not need to shake hands but could just nod and smile.

Looking pleadingly at Amy she grinned "1 down 2 to go!"

"Can we go, please. I can't do this any more. I just want to go home, failing that back to our room."

nodding Amy signalled to the others they were leaving.

Back in their rooms Amy and Sheldon opened the connecting doors and moved the chairs into one room so everyone would have somewhere to sit. Penny and Leonard had gone to pick up food and the others had gone to change. Sheldon now sat on his bed staring at his Saturday pyjamas wishing he could put them on. Amy returned wearing a black skater skirt Sheldon had not seen before and a green blouse. Sighing he stood to change.

"Are you OK Sheldon, you seem very quiet? Id have thought you would have been pleased the evening had gone so well."

"I am please Amy. I am just tired. I wish I could do some laundry put on my Saturday pyjamas sit in my spot and have a little time to regroup."

Nodding understandingly Amy said "We will keep it short tonight. The others will understand."

As she spoke they heard knocking and Amy went to answer the door to their friends whilst Sheldon went to change.

Amy grinned when he returned. He was wearing his blue and white plaid pants, green and red stripy socks, a yellow thermal and his green lantern t shirt. He couldn't have had more colours on if he tried!

Soon the group were sat eating and laughing and arguing over what to watch on TV. Sheldon claimed he should be allowed to choose as it was all about him this weekend plus it was his room. The others pointed put they were his guests so it should be their choice. In the end they spent so long arguing nothing was decided and they began tidying up and moving back to their own rooms.

Sheldon sat on his bed once they had left. Amy was in her room next door but the connecting door was still open.

"Sheldon are you OK?2 Amy asked again looking at him sat not moving.

"Amy I am just a little overwhelmed and over tired too I guess. I should just go to bed."

Moving Sheldon picked up his pyjamas and moved to the bathroom.

When he came out he heard the familiar strains of the star trek theme tune coming from Amy's room, popping his head round the door he saw Amy sat on her bed grinning.

"I brought along the DVD box set you gave me! I thought you might like to watch for a while."

Grinning Sheldon went and sat on Amy's bed. "I hadn't thought to bring any with me. Its a fantastic idea Amy thank you!"

Soon Sheldon was relaxed, watching the programme he had watched hundreds of times before. Amy wasn't watching really she just lay her head on Sheldon's shoulder and was glad she could be here with him like this. Before long Amy had fallen asleep. Her head was on Sheldon's chest and her arm around his waist.

Sheldon didnt even notice Amy wrapped around him or her being asleep until star trek had finished. As he hit the stop button on the remote he glanced down and his eyes widened in shock. 'how long had they been like this?' Amy looked so peaceful. She had removed her contact lenses when they had returned to the room earlier and now her familiar glasses were back in place. Gently Sheldon removed them so she did not hurt herself while sleeping. Carefully he tried to move her arm without waking her, so he could slip out from under her and back to his room.

As he looked down at Amy Sheldon realised he really wanted to sleep here, he knew he couldn't though. Standing beside the bed he bent and kissed Amy gently on the head and placed the covers over her. Returning to his own room Sheldon decided to leave the connecting door open. He wanted to know Amy was close.

73~73

When she awoke the next morning Amy was surprised to discover she still had her clothes on from the previous evening. Replaying the events of the night before through in her head she realised she must have fallen asleep on Sheldon. She saw her glasses neatly folded on the bedside table beside her and a glass of water also. As she sat up she saw the connecting door was open. Leaning sideways she could see Sheldon was still asleep. Looking at the clock Amy saw it was 7 am. Quietly, so as not to wake Sheldon, Amy moved to the bathroom and showered. Putting on fresh underwear she came back into her room and froze. In front of her stood Sheldon. Amy was stood in front of him in nothing but a pale pink bra and panties!

"I... err.. I" Sheldon stammered. Blushing bright red.

Amy stared at Sheldon then looked round desperately for something to cover herself with. Seeing her cardigan on the chair she grabbed it and wrapped it round herself.

"Sorry I didn't know you were up" she stammered.

"No, no its my fault I shouldn't have just come in to your room"

Turning quickly Sheldon fled, this time shutting the door behind him.

When she was fully dressed Amy sat on her newly made bed. Sheldon had seen her in her underwear! Logically she knew she was fully covered. Logically she knew if they went swimming she would not have been wearing much more. But for him to suddenly be stood in front of her like that!

Amy could still feel the heat in her cheeks from her embarrassment. Looking at her watch she saw it was 7.45 and they should really be going to breakfast with the others. Would Sheldon want to avoid her now?

On the other side of the door Sheldon was stood under a cold shower muttering to himself. Why had he just walked into Amy's room like that? Reciting the periodic table in his head and trying to forget the image of Amy stood in front of him in just the smallest of coverings Sheldon groaned.

'damn his eidetic memory'

73~73

Sheldon and Amy were very cautious with each other when they met in the hall way at 8. They did not hold hands; but just made polite conversation about the weather. On joining their friends they moved apart and sat at opposite ends of the table. Penny saw this and raised her eyebrow asking Amy "You two had a row?"

"No" Amy blushed.

Penny grinned "You two had some sexy time!?"

"NO!" Amy said louder this time causing the others to look at her and her cheeks to go even redder.

Standing she moved to get some fruit and a coffee. Penny quickly followed her.

"I'm sorry Ames I didn't meant to embarrass you. You and Sheldon though, what gives?"

Amy turned to her friend and whispering answered "He walked in to my room this morning as I was coming out of the bathroom. I was only wearing my underwear."

Penny grinned "Which ones?"

Shaking her head Amy answered "the pink ones!"

Laughing Penny said "well at least he saw you in the best ones!"

Amy hid her face in her hands. "Penny I was so embarrassed!"

"I bet Sheldon was too!" Penny grinned "no wonder he cant stop looking over!"

"What!" turning Amy saw Sheldon quickly turn away. "has he really been watching?"

Penny laughed "Yes. It is so cute. Come on lets go eat and then we will all go out together."

Amy was pleased to hear they would be spending some time as a group. Hopefully this would ease the tension a little between her and Sheldon. By 9 o'clock the group of 8 were all wrapped up against the elements and on there way into town. Penny had got some information from the university and had arranged taxis to take them. Now they strolled around the town until they found a little coffee shop open. Drinking coffee and eating cakes made a pleasant change from their normal routines. The girls began to get to know Lucy better and found she was really sweet and funny once she opened up. Raj was clearly smitten and it was lovely to see him so relaxed in her company.

Sheldon stayed away from Amy. He sat with Leonard in the car, and in the coffee shop wedged himself between Penny and Leonard. He didn't want to have to take the only other space next to Amy.

Turning to him Penny said quietly in his ear "If you keep acting like such an ass Amy will think you find her unattractive! We both know that is not the case so get over yourself and go sit with her"

Sheldon shook his head.

"Sheldon we both know you want too. Thin k about it. You have seen Amy in next to nothing now. With your brains and eidetic memory you should have no problems. You are almost at 3rd base!"

With a squeak Sheldon shot up and sat next to Amy.

She looked at him frowning."What's wrong." then looking up and seeing Pennys grin "What did Penny say?"

"She said now I had seen you nearly naked we were almost at third base!"

"Oh god!" Amy burred her face in her hands.

"Amy I am not ready for that" Sheldon whispered.

"Nor am I don't worry. Penny is just has fun teasing us I think. Believe me Sheldon I am as embarrassed as you about this morning. More so probably! Can we just forget it."

"I cant Amy! My eidetic memory wouldn't allow me too even if I wanted too!"

"What do you mean even if you wanted too?"

Sheldon realised what he had said "I … err.. Oh dear lord. Amy I am not going to deny I was shocked. It took me by surprise when you appeared. But I am also not going to deny I liked how you looked."

Sheldon was whispering so the others wouldn't hear and also staring at his knees he was so embarrassed. "Amy I needed a cold shower after I returned to my room. And if we keep talking about it I will need another!"

This time Amy grinned. "Thank you Sheldon that's the nicest thing you have ever said to me." and leaning over she kissed his cheek.

Sheldon was confused as to why Amy would say that, but just wanted to change the subject. Looking at his watch he glanced at Penny.

"Penny we need to go "

73~73

Today's lectures were in the afternoon. Sheldon had arranged for his to be first as this would give him time to then join Amy at the Q&A for Yaşargil after. They had arranged dinner for 7 at a local restaurant and Sheldon knew Amy may want to freshen up before then.

His second lecture was the one he had practised in the theatre conditions in Pasadena. He had his notes waiting in the room and so having changed into a pale blue shirt, navy suit pants and a blue and red stripy tie Sheldon was ready. Amy had said she would see him there, so now he found himself walking to the theatre with Penny.

"Did you and Amy sort yourselves out?" she grinned.

"Penny, really, now is not the time. But for your information Amy agrees with me. We are not ready for 3rd base so kindly keep your opinions to yourself"

Chuckling Penny followed Sheldon into the theatre and helped him set up.

Watching him she was amazed at the difference in her friend. When they had first met Sheldon couldn't look her in the eye he was so shy. Gradually with the help of his friends and now Amy too, he had the confidence to stand up and deliver these lectures and do so with such command even Penny was in awe.

Last night she had not understood much of what Sheldon was talking about but she could tell those around her, those other beautiful minds, all looked at her friend and neighbour and were impressed.

Now if only he could transfer this new confidence into his love life with Amy he would be made for life!


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N To err on the side of caution I have moved the rating of this story to M. **

**Amy is getting braver, Sheldon too ;-) so I thought it wise to warn you before you read ahead. Ax**

The lecture, like the one the previous evening was packed. Once again Penny stood Sheldon out of view of the audience until the house lights went down; then once again Sheldon took to the stage and delivered his lecture with confidence and growing passion. His love for science that he normally kept to himself or bored his friends with was beginning to seep through and it gave his lectures a real charm. Tonight the audience clapped as he finished and again wanted to shake his hand and talk to him after. Tonight though Sheldon wanted to forget about his lectures and make sure Amy was able to enjoy the evening. Grasping her hand he pulled her out of the theatre and they went back to the hotel.

"You have a few hours to relax and get ready for this evening." Sheldon said as they reached their rooms,"the Q&A will only be short sadly but we will have time after, at dinner, to talk to him too."

Grinning Amy said "I am so excited to hear him talk. Will his wife be there do you know?"

Sheldon nodded "Yes and she will be joining us for dinner."

Once back in her room Amy showered and curled her hair, once curled she pinned the majority up so just a few curls fell around her face. She knew she had loads of time but she wanted to look her best. Dragging out the various outfits Penny had made her bring Amy couldn't decide. Dressed in new underwear but this time safely wrapped in a dressing gown Amy knocked on the connecting door.

"Sheldon I need you help. I don't know what to wear."

"Why not ask Penny, she is much more suited to that kind of question."

"Penny was going to the spa with Lucy and Bernadette straight after your lecture. Please Sheldon. I have narrowed it down to this dress" Amy held up a flowery long sleeved dress similar to the one she had worn for the little fashion show the girls had given the boys. "Or this" she held up another dress, this time plain. It was dark green with gold detailing."

"That one" Sheldon said immediately.

Grinning Amy said "Thanks Sheldon."

She hanged the dress on the outside of the closet door.

"Are you not going to put it on" Sheldon enquired.

"We have a while, yet I don't want to crease it."

"Amy please, can you go get dressed." Sheldon sounded desperate.

"What's wrong we have lots of time?"

Sheldon blushed. "At the moment I am having trouble not thinking about what you may be wearing under that dressing gown. I think the sooner you are dressed and we leave the better!"

Grinning Amy grabbed her dressed and retreated to the bathroom!

73~73

Amy sat through the Q&A with rapt attention; focused solely on the man on stage. At 87 he was still quite clearly of very agile mind. His distinguished white hair was neatly combed, his thin framed glasses not quite hiding his bushy eyebrows. He had a heavily accented Turkish accent but every word was clear and concise and Amy hung off every one of them. She held tightly to Sheldon's hand the whole while. As the session came to a close Amy turned to Sheldon.

"Oh Sheldon, thank you so much for arranging this. I cannot believe I am here. He has been someone who I have wished to emulate for so long; yet when stuck in a lab dodging monkey faeces it is so easy to forget the dreams we have."

Sheldon leant and kissed Amy's cheek. "I am glad you are happy, come on lets go eat."

Sheldon did not pull Amy toward the stage and the gentleman surrounded by well wishers, he moved to the side and Amy saw for the first time a small lady sat in the corner. She smiled as they approached "Dr Copper?" she asked. Smiling Sheldon nodded and held out his hand

"It's a pleasure to meet you after our recenet correspondence Mrs Yaşargil. May I introduce my girlfriend, this is Dr Fowler."

Amy shyly held out her hand to the small lady before her. She was surprised once again at the alert intelligence in the old ladies face.

"Mrs Yaşargil" she greeted.

"Please call me Dianne dear." Amy noted her English accent as opposed to her husbands strong Turkish accent. Recalling what she had read about the neurosurgeon Amy remembered he had worked closely with his wife all his career. Amy was sure they had plenty of interesting stories to tell.

As they waited for her husband to join them Dianne asked about the restaurant they would be going to and Sheldon filled her in on the details.

"It will be lovely to go out for a quiet meal." Dianne said "This whole trip has been business really. I know Gazi is very much looking forward to talking to you my dear." Amy blushed.

Once the last of the well wishers had gone Gazi joined them and after quick introduction, where Amy's already pink face turned scarlet at the charming flattering of the older gentleman, they moved to the car Sheldon had arranged to take them to the restaurant. The recommendation had been a good one and the restaurant was far enough away form the university to not be filled with students. The quiet intimacy meant the two couples could talk without being overheard. Once their orders had been placed Yaşargil turned to Amy.

"So young lady, I have read some of your publications and have been impressed by your observations, tell me why have you stayed in research and not practised your skills in the field?"

Amy considered her answer before replying. "I think it is because the thrill of discovery, the finding answers. Also working in a hospital would involve an attachment to a patient, I don't think I would be very good at that."

Nodding Dianne said "Yes I guess it does take a certain person to deal with that involvement but Gazi you must admit you are partly jealous because you would never have been able to do the job Amy is doing!"

Amy looked at the couple and frowned. "What do you mean?"

Grinning Dianne said "Gazi loves hospitals! He hated any lab work though and if he could find someone to do his lab work he would! When he first read your latest research he was amazed at the depth of discovery you had made. It is the first time in ages he had shown any interest in modern research. We have begun to finally enjoy life away from science!"

Gazi reached over and kissed his wife's cheek "I am a lucky man" he said, his accent heavy in emotion "I have been fortunate enough to share my work with the person who means the world to me. You two may not be in the same field of science but at least you will share a common love, one of discovery; and to be able to share that is priceless."

Amy was moved hearing these words and squeezed Sheldon's hand.

As the meal drew to a close Amy felt very honoured. "Thank you so much for agreeing to share some of your time with us. I can not tell you what it means to me to meet you."

"My dear I am delighted to have met you. Please though, make sure you keep up the research you are doing,. As someone who worked 'in the field' I know my work was only possible because of people making leaps forwards in labs. Any discoveries attributed to me are really the result of many many peoples work. And as for your fine young physicist here. It is not his fault he chose the wrong branch of science" Gazi winked at Amy, "just keep him close and treasure each other."

The car waiting for them dropped Amy and Sheldon off first and bidding each other goodbye Sheldon held Amy's hand as they walked back into their hotel.

73~73

Back in their rooms, connecting door once again open, Amy moved to put her arms round Sheldon's neck "Thank you so much for tonight Sheldon. I have had a lovely evening." She reached up and softly kissed his lips. Stepping back she said. "I don't know about you but I think I will shower and get ready for bed. Its been a long day!"

"It certainly has. Amy, after your shower would you care to watch some star trek with me? I am feeling the need to just sit and unwind"

"Of course. Give me half an hour and I will be back"

Having showered Amy changed into a new nightgown. Like the white one this one was also embroidered this time in blue. She grabbed the dressing gown from the back of the door and ensuring it was securely fastened returned to Sheldon's room DVD's under her arm and the rest of the red vines they had not eaten before.

Sheldon was sat on his bed when Amy returned. He had on his pyjamas but had left his dressing gown on the chair. Amy handed him the DVD box and sat down on the bed rearranging Sheldon's pillows so she could prop herself up.

"What are you doing?" Sheldon asked watching her move the pillows/

"Getting comfy" Amy grinned. "if I have to watch star trek the least you can do is let me borrow your pillows."

Shaking his head Sheldon went to Amy's room and returned with the pillows off her bed. He threw them at her.

"Hey!" she laughed and picking up a pillow hit him with it. Laughing Sheldon said "Be careful Amy, I now know you are ticklish remember!" laughing Amy pulled back.

"That's not fair, you know my weakness now!"

Muttering, Sheldon moved away.

"What did you say?" Amy asked

"Nothing "Sheldon replied quickly.

"Come on Sheldon, what did you say," Amy was still arranging the pillows and didn't see Sheldon blush.

"Nothing" he muttered again and returned to sit next to Amy.

Shaking her head Amy settled back and started to watch. It wasn't long before she was again bored though. She really couldn't see the appeal to star trek but looking at Sheldon she knew he was happy. She shifted slightly and lay her head on his chest as she had the previous night.

"Amy what are you doing? You have spent the past 20 minutes arranging pillows from both our rooms and now you abandon them and use me!"

"shh, watch your program" Amy grinned.

Shifting again Amy turned to get more comfortable.

Hitting pause Sheldon looked at her "What's wrong now?"

"Nothing, I'm hot, and I am bored! Can we watch something else?"

"This was your idea, you brought the DVD's! And if you are hot why have you got that dressing gown on?"

Not waiting for Sheldon to realise what he was suggesting Amy stood and returned to her room hanging her dressing gown back up. She returned with two bottles of water and saw Sheldon was back watching the DVD. Sighing she got back on the bed and stared at the screen. She should have brought her phone in then at least she could have texted Penny.

She again rested her head on Sheldon chest and listen to his heart beating steadily. She replayed the evening through in her head. She couldn't believe Gazi had read her work, and Dianne had been so sweet. His questioning her career choices had really made her think. She knew her choices suited her and to hear such a highly noted man acknowledge the importance of her work made her feel appreciated.

Without realising what she had been doing Amy had been fiddling with the buttons on Sheldon pyjamas. She tapped her fingers as she recalled the advise the couple had given her, and resolved to return to work and finish the paper she had been putting off writing.

She became aware that Sheldon's heart beat was faster than it had been and tilting her head she looked up first at the TV then at the man she was using as a pillow. The screen still showed star trek but Sheldon was no longer watching. His gaze was fixed on Amy's hand. Without realising Amy had now undone all his buttons and her hand was tucked inside the top resting on his under shirt.

"Amy, what are you doing?" Sheldon asked quietly

Amy pulled back so fast she almost toppled backwards off the bed, saved only by Sheldons quick reflexes.

"Sheldon I'm sorry. I was not thinking.. that is to say I was thinking, but about our evening … I certainly hadn't intended to..." Amy nodded at Sheldon's top.

"You are going to do yourself an injury" he commented shaking his head. Much to Amy's surprise and delight he didn't push her away but taking a deep breath he pulled her back towards him and tucked her back into his side.

Her hand still over Sheldon's chest she cold feel his heart was still beating fast. He hadn't asked her to move it though! She moved her hand down a little then back up.

"Amy..." Sheldon groaned.

"What?" she grinned at him "I'm bored Sheldon."

She kissed his neck and then snuggled back in. As she moved her night dress rose a little up her legs. Sheldon closed his eyes, trying to block out the image. He could feel Amy's fingers on his chest and their teasing exploration was not helping. As they moved across his nipple and then lower Sheldon gave up on the TV and turned and tilting her head kissed Amy on the lips.

Laying on the bed was a far more intimate setting then the dance floor or sofa. Sheldon pulled Amy close and she moved the hand that had been on his chest up to his neck holding him close. Her other hand moved around his back and slipped under his pyjama top.

Sheldon's hands rested on Amy's waist. He was almost scared to move them. As he felt Amy's tongue stroke his he loosened up a little and began to move his hands from her waist up her back. She had worn her hair up for dinner but now it was down, the curls softer but Sheldon threaded them through his fingers.

As their kisses became more heated Sheldon let his hands wander. He could feel himself getting more aroused and was careful to position himself so that Amy, who had thrown one leg over his and was half lying on top of him, was now at his side, his chest having pushed her back slightly so she now had her head buried in the many pillows on the bed. Her hands were between Sheldon's pyjama top and under shirt. She dragged her nails down his back and Sheldon shuddered.

His erection was now pressing against his pyjama bottoms. He moved slightly to ease the tension and lifted his head to look at Amy. Her eyes were closed but she opened them when he pulled back.

"Amy are you sure this is wise. Doing this here, now?"

"Sheldon we can stop if you want to." disappointment evident in her voice.

Sheldon shook his head. "I just wanted to check you were OK." Moving his hands from behind her head Sheldon shifted so he was lying on his side looking directly at Amy.

"I like this night dress" he said quietly, tracing his fingers across the flowers . Moving so she too was on her side also Amy placed her hand over Sheldon's and moved it so he was holding her breast. Sheldon looked at Amy, his blue eyes darkening as he held her gently and stroked his fingers across her nipple. Amy closed her eyes. Sheldon squirmed. His arousal was becoming uncomfortable and he knew he needed to stop soon or he would embarrass himself.

Amy opened her eyes when Sheldon stopped stroking her "what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it just... Amy I find lying here with you, doing this, well I am getting a bit uncomfortable."Sheldon blushed.

Amy realising Sheldon was embarrassed didn't know what to say. She moved the hand that was still on his back round to his chest and trailed it down to his stomach. She didn't break eye contact with Sheldon, knowing she would have to stop the minute he said so, but she watched his breathing hitch and she carried on moving her hand lower until it grazed his erection.

Sheldon closed his eyes and groaned.

Amy had felt Sheldon's erection pressed against her when they had danced, she had never however touched him, or any man, like this before. She could feel the heat radiating off him and she lowered her eyes to watch her own hand. She could see him straining against his pants and as her hand grazed over the tip he twitched.

"Oh my!" Amy's eyes were wide and she moved her hand lower gripping him tighter. Sheldon groaned.

"Amy you need to stop!" Sheldon gasped. Pulling back Amy looked up at Sheldon's face. It was a cross between pleasure and pain. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Amy I think we she call it a night. I don't think I can take much more of this"

Amy removed her hand and straightened her night dress which was almost around her waist.

Leaning down to place a gentle kiss on a panting Sheldon, Amy whispered "Night night Sheldon"

She grabbed her pillows and ran back to her room.


	35. Chapter 35

It was different this time. Normally if he felt aroused Sheldon was able to practise kolinahr or take a cold shower and things were restored to normal. Tonight though, after Amy had fled, Sheldon tried the breathing techniques Penny had taught him, recited the periodic table forward and backward, tried kolinahr and had a cold shower. Yet as he lay on his bed his arousal refused to die down. He knew he would have to go relieve himself, he just wished Amy was not in the room next door.

The connecting door was shut but Sheldon locked it to be on the safe side before going back to the bathroom.

73~73

Amy lay on her bed wide awake. She had thought her evening had been amazing when they had arrived back from their meal but the events that followed she would never have anticipated. She was amazed Sheldon had let her touch him as he had. She closed her eyes and tried to recall the look and feel of him. She wanted to tell Penny, but she knew Sheldon wouldn't like it and she could understand why. The thing was, as amazing as tonight had been, she now had questions. Lots of questions.

Tomorrow was their last day in Harvard and then they were all going to spend a few days in Boston. She knew Sheldon had 1 more lecture and would want to focus on that tomorrow; but then once they left here he would be able to focus on nothing but having fun.

Even as she thought the thought Amy knew this didn't sound like Sheldon at all! She wondered if he had done an online check for train shops and comic book stores. She wouldn't ask though, she really didn't want to know.

She realised she didn't even know where they would be staying in Boston. She wondered if Sheldon had changed their room booking there too. If he hadn't and they had to share a bed …

As she thought this thought Amy began to panic. Tonight they had stopped to give each other space. If they were sharing a room that couldn't happen. She really did need to talk to Sheldon.

Tonight may not be a good time though. She would sleep on it and talk to him tomorrow

73~73

Amy was surprised to find the connecting door between her and Sheldon's room locked the next morning. Knocking she waited for Sheldon to answer. Did he think she would pounce on him in the night, is that why he had locked it? Having knocked twice and getting no answer Amy began to get angry. Pulling her phone out of her bag Amy sent a quick text

"_**Sheldon where are you?**_"

She heard a beep the other side of the door. Well his phone was in there so where was Sheldon? She rattled the door handle and banged loudly using the whole of the palm of her hand this time. Her ear pressed against the door Amy heard a rustle, a voice, then a loud bang.

"Sheldon?" she called.

"Hang on! Hang on!"

The door was flung open and there stood a disorientated and disgruntled looking Sheldon. His hair was sticking up in all directions, his eyes were red and only half open, and he did not look impressed!

"What?" he said shortly.

"Good morning to you too!" Amy snapped. "It is 7.45. are you not joining us for breakfast?"

"No!"

Sheldon turned and started to close the door.

"Oh no you don't Sheldon. You will tell me right now what is wrong! And why you locked this door. And your answer had better be good!"

Sheldon blinked. Amy looked mad. She had woken him up; yet she looked mad.

"Amy I have just woken up, your banging caused me to _literally_ fall out of bed in shock, yet you stand here shouting at me!"

"Why was the door locked Sheldon?"

"Amy do we have to do this now? How about you go join the others for breakfast and let me wake up then I will meet you before my last lecture. You will need to pack. We need to have vacated our rooms by 12 noon."

"Yes Sheldon, I am quite aware of that and am already packed. And yes I will go get breakfast but then I am coming back here and you had better have answers."

Turning on her heel Amy left.

73~73

When Amy arrived in the restaurant there was only penny and Bernadette there.

"Where is everyone?" Amy asked

"Well Leonard is in bed nursing a hangover, Howie is packing my stuff as punishment for his drunken behaviour last night, and we haven't heard form Raj and Lucy." replied Bernadette

"You all had fun last night then I take it? What did you do?"

"Well we went to the spa straight after you and Sheldon left, then the boys joined us in the pool. We decided as it was our last night we should go out and party; but Howard decided to take us too some student place. The drinks were really cheap but I think it is safe to say we are all suffering this morning!" laughed Penny

"Why is Howard being punished?" Amy asked "Or don't I want to know?"

"You are probably better off not knowing." winked Bernadette. "Where's Sheldon? How was dinner?"

"Dinner was amazing. We had such a lovely lovely time."

"And Sheldon?" asked Penny, sensing Amy was avoiding the question.

"Well he is in his room. He was not up when I knocked and was less than happy when I spoke to him."

"And?" asked Penny again, knowing Amy wasn't telling them everything.

"Well things got a bit heated last night. In a good way, but when I woke up this morning the connecting door was locked. Do you think he thought I was going to pounce on him?"

"Did he seem OK last night?"Penny asked curiously

"Yes, very!" Amy blushed, "but we stopped before things got too out of hand and he seemed OK when I left."

"Amy you need to talk to him. This is Sheldon; any number of things could be going through his head. But the fact he was OK when you left probably means he wanted a little privacy to sort himself out" Penny winked.

"Ohhh!" Amy blushed "oh, err, yes that could be the case. Oh no and I was kind of mean to him this morning. He fell out of bed!" Amy chuckled "I was angry!"

The girls laughed "poor Sheldon"

73~73

By the time Amy returned to Sheldon's room he had showered, dressed and packed. As a peace offering Amy had brought him some breakfast. Placing the tea, cereal and pancakes on the table she turned to look at Sheldon.

"I'm sorry. The girls pointed out I may have acted rashly."

"Thank you for breakfast. I guess my lack of sleep did not help either. Apology accepted."

Nodding Amy decided to leave it at that. If Sheldon wanted to say any more she would let him initiate it.

"Sheldon have you booked a hotel for when we are in Boston?" Amy asked.

"Yes we are staying at The Four Seasons. It was recommended by Gablehauser and has spa and restaurant facilities and is near the water. It should be central enough for us to explore some of Boston too."

"It sounds lovely. I haven't had a chance to use the pool here so I shall look forward to that. Err... Sheldon.. about the room bookings... did you change..."

"Oh good lord. Amy I have not changed our room." scrabbling for his phone Sheldon had hit speed dial before Amy could offer her thoughts.

It was a pale looking Sheldon who hang up the phone five minutes later.

"Amy I am sorry. The hotel is large but they evidently have a conference booked in. Our original room bookings stand. 2 double rooms for Raj and Lucy and 3 senator suites for the rest of us."

"Sheldon, stop panicking, it will be fine."

"Amy how will it be fine. Last night I spent half the night stood under a cold shower! You weren't even in the room!" Sheldon was shouting now and pacing up and down.

"We are adults Sheldon, last night we chose to become more intimate. It was by mutual consent. That does not have to happen again if you don't want it too"

"That's just it though I did want it Amy!"

"Sheldon lets just get through today." said Amy with a sigh "You have a lecture to give then we have the trip to Boston."

Sheldon brightened at this. "Ooh yes! We get to go on a train!"

"_What_?" Amy scowled. "We are not driving?"

"No. As a special treat for surviving the lectures I thought me and you could go on the train!"

"Fantastic" Amy muttered.

73~73

The others sniggered as they waved a very excited Sheldon and a disgruntled Amy off on the train.

Sheldon's last lecture had been a great success. The board members of Caltech made their presence known and a shocked Sheldon was amazed so many had made the journey. Leonard and Penny had picked up the hire car and loaded everyone's bags, including Amy's and Sheldon's. The journey by train was not particularly exciting and not really much different in time than going by car, but Sheldon thought he deserved a treat so made sure the others had details of the hotel and had arranged to meet them there that evening.

Amy scowled at the laughing girls on the platform. Penny had positively cackled when she heard they were going by train.

"That'll teach you for making him fall out of bed!" she laughed.

Amy was relieved when she realised the journey was relatively short; and as Sheldon was still tired from his disturbed night he actually slept for most of it!

73~73

By the time they arrived at the hotel the others were already checked in. As Sheldon and Amy crossed the foyer to check in they received a text from penny.

"_**Wow Sheldon this place is so cool. We have a gorgeous suite! Thanks sweetie!" **_

Accepting their keys and making their way to the lifts Sheldon held Amy's hand.

"Are you sure this is going to be OK?" He asked nervously.

"It'll be fine Sheldon" Amy answered in a calm voice mainly because she didn't want Sheldon to know how nervous she was herself.

There room was gorgeous. It had a view overlooking the park below. Dark furniture stood out against the pale walls and furnishings and french doors folded back to separate the seating area with TV and desk from the bedroom. There was a large plasma screen tv and a kitchenette and dining area. There was a huge marble bathroom with massive walk in shower.

As Sheldon opened the french doors to the bedroom Amy gasped. The bedroom consisted of only a bed. But it was huge! It was beautifully made with gorgeous linens but with nothing else in the room it seemed to be making a huge statement all on its own.

"Oh dear lord!" Sheldon could feel his heart race and his cheeks go red.

As he turned to look at Amy he could see her staring wide eyed at the bed also scarlet with embarrassment.

"Well I guess with a bed that size we wont even know the other person is there" said Amy trying to sound encouraging and make light of the situation.

"hmm" was all she heard from Sheldon before he turned and left the room.

Amy decided she would text Penny and see what their rooms were like.

"_**Hi bestie, we are here! Do you want to meet up?"**_

"**hi Ames we are in room 2658."**

Leaving the bedroom Amy found Sheldon sat with his laptop open surfing the web looking for hotels.

"Sheldon I am going to visit Penny and Leonard do you want to come?"

"I will be along when I have sorted this mess out."

Amy wrote the room number down and left. She kind of hoped Sheldon didn't find any other hotels. This one was gorgeous and their room so romantic. She had a feeling that argument would not wash with Sheldon though.

As Penny let her in to room 2658 Amy was surprised. Whilst very very nice it was not as grand as the room her and Sheldon were sharing. It had a nice view and again a very large living area with sofa and desk but no dining table or kitchen and only one bathroom. The bedroom was not anywhere near as romantic and only half the size. It held a large bed but not on the scale of the one Amy had just left. And the décor whilst tasteful was not as luxurious.

"Why are you frowning" asked Penny "This is gorgeous. Is yours not as nice?"

"Penny our suite is almost twice this size and the bedroom is out of this world. I don't understand it Sheldon booked 3 suites the same. I wonder what Bernadette and Howard is like?"

"It is almost identical to this, I saw it earlier. The colours are different, but size and layout are the same."

"Sheldon is freaking out. He is currently on line trying to find another hotel. I kind of hope he doesn't though it is amazing!"

"How did he react to just the one bed?"

"Well to be honest it is so big you wouldn't know another person was in it but when I pointed that out he didn't look comforted!"

Penny grinned. "Come on, lets go find Dr Whackadoodle and you can show me the room."

By the time they got to the room they could hear Sheldon shouting from outside the door.

"Uh oh!" Said Amy letting them in.

"No! It is not acceptable. Why on earth would you think it was OK to change bookings I had made perfectly clear? Now I have to stay here as it would appear the whole of Boston is involved in some retched business convention. Rest assured when I get back to work I will be filing a complaint." slamming down the phone Sheldon turned to the girls

"It was Gablehauser! All of this" Sheldon waved his arms around wildly, "is because of Gablehauser. He thought I should be upgraded to an Ambassador suite because I had done so well! Its like a punishment"

Penny frowned "Sheldon look at this place! It is amazing. You have all this space and a beautiful woman to share it with. Stop acting like a child and get over yourself."

Sheldon looked at Penny stunned. "Penny, the size of the room isn't the issue. Nor are Amy's looks. You're completely missing the point."

"No Sheldon you are! Look at you. This past week you have come so far. You have impressed so many people and now you are freaking out because you have to sleep in the same bed as your girlfriend. A bed, I should like to point out, that you would need a map and compass to find her in its so fricking huge"

Sheldon turned his back on the girls and took his time closing down his laptop. Amy could see him breathing heavily and knew his was trying to calm down.

"Sheldon lets just go eat. It has been a long day and you must be tired after -"

"OK" said Sheldon quickly cutting Amy off mid sentence, standing up and glaring at Amy. Thinking she was going to tell Penny why he hadn't slept well last night "lets go."

Penny winked at Amy., she knew why Sheldon had agreed so fast but for now she wouldn't say anything.

73~73

Once fed and watered Sheldon's mood improved greatly. The restaurant were having a 'burger and burgundy' night. Sheldon on seeing burger's on the menu was more than happy. The others were just amused as they watched him drink the wine like it was fruit juice.

"Go easy buddy" Leonard laughed, "that's good stuff you are knocking back there"

"Leonard I am fine. It is most fortuitous that the very convention that stopped me having the room of my choice is the very reason this 'burger and burgundy' event is happening. Evidently they normally happen on Wednesday's but the hotel changed their menu for the convention."

Not really caring the others smiled and nodded and were just relieved Sheldon seemed happy at last.

"What shall we do tomorrow?" Leonard asked to the table at large.

"I vote for a day of spa treatments and fun in the pool." grinned Penny.

"No Penny. I have it all arranged. I spoke to Stewart before we left Pasadena and he has given me the address of a highly recommended comic book store. He has already phoned ahead and told them we are coming!"

The boys all began firing questions at Sheldon.

"Well I for one am not spending my holiday in a comic book store" stated Penny firmly. "I suggest we spend the morning doing our own thing and meet somewhere for lunch."

The girls nodded. Their trips to Stewart's shop were bad enough.

Having reached a compromise they moved to the bar area and ordered another bottle of wine. Leonard and Howard entertained Amy with tales of their drunken night at the student bar, while Sheldon quizzed Raj and Lucy on their rooms.

"Just let it go Sheldon!" snapped Penny hearing what he was doing. "I vote your room will be our meeting point for the duration of our stay as it is so big." she grinned at Amy. We will ring first before we arrive in the morning though to check we are not interrupting!"

Amy blushed.

Blustering Sheldon said "Really Penny that's not appropriate!"

"What? I just didn't want you to fall out of bed in shock if we woke you unexpectedly!"

Amy snorted trying to cover up her laugh and received a glare form Sheldon.

"Well as this conversation had resorted to taking pot shots at me I think I will go to bed" and standing he looked at Amy and said "Are you coming or not?"

Grinning Amy nodded.

73~73

Once in the room Amy discovered that there were in fact two bathrooms; the large one they had seen earlier and a smaller powder room with toilet and vanity unit. This seemed to appease Sheldon slightly and he rushed off to set up his ultra violet light for his toothbrush.

Amy began taking her clothes out of her case and hanging them in the large wardrobe.

Turning to look at her night wear she decided it would be wise to wear her pyjamas tonight. Sheldon was going to be nervous enough without adding new nightwear into the equation. Going to shower Amy was relieved to wash away the days drama and travel and put on her comfy bed clothes. Returning to the bedroom she saw Sheldon stood surveying the bed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I usually lie down the centre of my bed. I do not have a side. Now I have to choose a side!"

"Well lie down in both and see which you prefer. If it does not suit we can swap tomorrow."

Nodding Sheldon agreed "That sounds sensible."

The wine with dinner seemed to have relaxed Sheldon and his fears of sharing a bed now forgotten, he patted the space next to him.

"Come on sit here. It is really comfy!"

Grinning Amy sat on the edge of the bed and swung her legs up.

"This really is a beautiful room" she said gazing around.

"Yes, I suppose I should apologise to Gablehauser for sounding ungrateful. I was shocked though. I had certainly not expected anything this grand."

Amy turned to Sheldon and grinned. "Its a lovely way to show they liked your lectures. They were obviously very impressed. I was amazingly proud to watch them all Sheldon. Are you pleased now that you have done it."

"Don't tell Gablehauser, but yes. I do think I have achieved something. Even if only to prove to myself I wont get trampled to death if I stand up and speak in front of an audience!"

Amy chuckled, and leaning up kissed Sheldon's cheek.

"OK - non of that funny business you vixen. You disrupted my sleep enough last night! Keep to your own side and your own pillows!"

Amy grinned again. "Night night Sheldon" and leaning over to kiss his cheek again Amy moved to her side of the bed and went to sleep.

73~73

The heavy feeling across her stomach woke her. She opened her eyes but it was still dark. She tried to move but then became aware of her legs being pinned to the bed too. She began to panic. Where was she? what was going on?

Then she heard a gentle snore. Eyes now very wide Amy looked down and realised the thing pinning her to the bed was Sheldon! His leg was across hers and one arm was thrown across her stomach.

Should she wake him?

Shifting slightly to free her arm so she could look at her watch Amy was pulled back in to the body behind her. Her watch showed it was 5.47. Sheldon could possibly wake up any time now if his 6 am internal alarm went off; and she had a feeling he would not be comfortable if he found them like this.

Trying to move Sheldon's arm didn't work. He held on tight. Sighing Amy lay still. He felt so warm. She could feel his chest pressed up against her back, she could tell by his breathing he was asleep. Amy closed her eyes again.

She must have dozed off because when she next looked at her watch it said 7.23. Sheldon was still asleep. His hand however had moved.

Now his fingers were cupping her breast. As she moved his hand tightened fractionally and Amy could feel her nipples harden. 'oh boy, what was she to do now?' part of her wanted to lay here and let Sheldon touch and hold her; but she had a feeling he may not be so impressed if he knew she was awake and letting this continue. She put her hand over his and tried to move his fingers away but he just squeezed again, this time though he moaned and moved, rubbing against her.

It was then Amy became very aware of the large erection rubbing against her hip. She squeezed her eyes shut tight and took a few calming breaths.

"Sheldon" she whispered. "Sheldon wake up!"

"mmm. Amy. so warm," mumbled a sleepy Sheldon.

"Sheldon!" she said louder this time.

Amy knew Sheldon was awake now. His breathing stopped completely and the fingers that had been gently kneading her breast froze.

Bracing herself for an explosion Amy waited.

Nothing.

"Sheldon?" she whispered quietly.

She felt Sheldon bury his face in her neck. "Oh lord, you feel so soft." Sheldon mumbled into her neck. Amy shifted slightly and Sheldon's grip tightened.

"Amy please … stop squirming... you are making me.."

Amy turned in Sheldon's arms, facing him she lifted his chin and looked into his sleepy eyes. "Sheldon I'm sorry, I woke up and you were holding me"

"It's OK Amy. I am just having trouble trying to work out what to do next."

As she had turned Sheldon had kept his hand on her breast. His fingers were still stroking gently and Amy could feel her own arousal building. She closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing.

"Amy, look at me" Sheldon whispered.

Amy opened her eyes just in time to see Sheldon lower his head to kiss her. She put the arm that was trapped under her head and pillow around Sheldon waist and traced his back. Sheldon moaned and thrust his tongue into her mouth. The fingers on her breast were now playing with her nipple gently pulling it, then gently stroking.

Amy moaned.

Sheldon pushed his hips forward and his erection brushed her thigh. He rubbed once then pulled back closing his eyes and taking a deep breath as if to control himself. He pulled back from the kiss and looking back at Amy and asked quietly "Are you OK?"

Amy nodded, not having the words to tell Sheldon how good it felt. This time Sheldon moved and trailed his fingers down her stomach. As he reached the top of her pyjama pants Sheldon stopped and looked at Amy again. Amy closed her eyes. She knew Sheldon could not see as they were both covered by the duvet but she felt very exposed.

"Amy, please look at me."

Knowing he wouldn't move his hand until she did as he asked Amy opened her eyes. She could feel her heart beating fast and then Sheldon's fingers moved again. Very gently he traced the line of her panties through her pyjamas. Amy held her breath.

As Sheldon's hand moved again he said "Is this OK?"

He sounded so unsure, but his fingers carried on moving and this time Amy gasped as he trailed his finger over her clit.

"Ohhh!" she gasped. Sheldon did it again and Amy moved the hand that was on his lower back up to his neck and pulling his head down kissed him.

His tongue traced her lips and she open her mouth. As he pushed his tongue into her mouth he moved his finger again, quicker this time. Amy's grip tightened on his neck but she pulled her head back and said "Sheldon... I think .."

"You want me to stop?"

"No but you should, I cant take much more"

Sheldon moved his hand away and wrapped it around Amy's back pulling her close. She buried her face into his neck.

Sheldon pulled back. "I told you this was not going to work"

73~73


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: First may I thank all you lovely people who have left such kind reviews. **

**I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.**

**It is kind of the breathing space before our couple move forward again. **

Sheldon slowly disentangled himself from Amy, and swinging his legs over the side of the bed sat with his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry" Amy whispered.

"Don't be sorry. I knew if we shared this bed, in this room something like this would happen."

Sheldon stood up, shrugged on his dressing gown and went to the bathroom.

Amy heard the door lock then the shower start. Sighing she too got up.

Minutes before she had been on the very edge of heaven, now she wanted to curl up into a ball and hide.

73~73

Amy had arranged to meet Penny, Bernadette and Lucy for breakfast at 9am. Not wanting to bump into the boys, especially Sheldon who was still in the shower when she had left, Amy had sent Penny a text saying she would meet them in Starbucks round the corner from the hotel.

She hadn't heard back from Penny but Amy went anyway; needing to get outside away from the hotel.

When the girls arrived they could tell something was wrong straight away.

"OK what has he done now?" asked Penny sitting down.

"Oh Penny" Amy proceeded to tell the girls what had happened. How she had woken to find Sheldon holding her; how he had kissed and stroked her; how she had felt, and how he had dismissed her and hidden in the bathroom.

"Amy are you sure that Sheldon was dismissing you? You said he had admitted he knew this would happen. If that is true it makes sense why he made the fuss he did yesterday. It sounds to me like you have the prime opportunity to get to third base here. Home run too if you want. Amy you have Sheldon trapped in a beautiful hotel in the most romantic room and it sounds like he is firing all systems go. He wouldn't hold your hand a few months ago and this morning not only did you wake up with him aroused and holding you, but when he woke up he didn't run screaming from the room in search of disinfectant. He brought you to the edge of orgasm. He didn't stop you did!"

"I know, I know. But he said it was a mistake. When he stopped he said he told me it wouldn't work. And he was right Penny. How will it work if the minute either of us get brave enough to touch the other; one or both of us panic. Penny I pushed and pushed for this relationship and now I am terrified. I love him. I really love him but I am scared."

Bernadette looked at Amy and held her hand. "Amy the first time is scary. You have to remember this is Sheldon's first time too. He is just as scared. Also he has the pressure of your expectations. It sounds to me that he is making a real effort here."

Nodding Penny added "Why don't you do what I did my first time; get rip roaring drunk and go for it! We know with enough alcohol Sheldon will drop his pants!"

Lucy looked at the girls then said quietly. "I know I am new to your group and don't know any of you that well, but Amy if you are not ready you don't have to do this!"

"Thank you Lucy. But if I am being totally honest I do want it. This morning I wanted it so bad but then I panicked. Sheldon only stopped because I asked him too and now I have 2 nights of us in that bed and I don't know what to do."

73~73

Sheldon had heard the door slam as Amy left. He finished shaving and opened the door. Her coat and bag had gone. Guessing she had gone to meet the others for breakfast Sheldon found his wallet and checking he had his room key left too. When he got downstairs he was surprised non of the girls were there.

"Why are the girls not here?" he asked looking at Leonard

"We were going to ask you that. Amy texted them and said she wanted to go to Starbucks. Is everything OK?"

"Oh why would it be OK. I try to do what she wants and look where it gets me!" Sheldon sat and run his hands through his hair.

The others looked at him shocked, Sheldon doubting himself, unheard of.

"Lets just go to the comic book store. They are expecting us." Sheldon sighed.

Penny had left the keys of the rental car with Leonard so the boys piled in and set off. Sheldon had the address and before long they were in a store almost identical to the one they had left in Pasadena. Comforted by this reminder of home Sheldon found the $1 box and began flicking through the comic books.

"Sheldon is Amy upset?" asked Raj gently standing next to Sheldon but looking down at the box.

"I don't know Raj. I thought we were progressing. It is what she said she wanted. It is what she has been pushing for. She seemed OK, I thought I knew how she felt. But then she was gone. How am I supposed to know how she feels if she is not here?"

"Sheldon I am not exactly sure what has happened. Maybe you should talk to Amy?"

"I guess." sighing Sheldon moved to look at the t shirts leaving Raj staring after him.

73~73

In the pool, back at the hotel, the girls tried to take Amy's mind of her worries. They played in the pool, swimming and floating on the hotel inflatables and were now sat in the hot tub.

"Can you all remember you first times? "Amy asked shyly

"Oh yes!" laughed Penny. "It was not something to be featured in a romance novel either. Amy the first time is usually quick and painful. But it gets better; it really does. You love Sheldon and he loves you. That means you have time on your side. It wont be a quickie behind a haystack at the local rodeo!"

Bernadette grinned "or a quickie out the back of your church fund raiser!"

Lucy frowned "It doesn't have to be that bad."

"No it doesn't. But it can be painful and you need to know that. You shouldn't expect a fairy tale"

"Amy if you can talk to each other, tell each other how you feel, this should be better than any drunken fling. Sweetie go find Sheldon and talk to him!"

73~73

Raj realised Sheldon was upset and knew him well enough to know he wasn't going to open up if he faced ridicule. Telling Leonard what he planned Raj waited until he was sure Howard and Leonard had gone then cornered Sheldon.

"Sheldon the others have gone to see if the girls are ready for lunch. Are you ready?"

Sheldon frowned. "Yes I guess. But I don't know if I want to go to lunch with the girls. If Amy has spoken to Penny and the others they will all start quizzing me and I cant face it"

"Sheldon what happened. If you tell me maybe we can work it out."

Sheldon looked at Raj, "Amy and I are sharing a room. When she woke this morning I was holding her. Then we started to get intimate. Raj she has touched me and I had to spend half the night in a cold shower, I touched her and I wasn't as horrified as I thought I would be. She seemed to be enjoying it. Then she asked me to stop so I stopped. Raj I didn't want to stop. What do I do tonight if it happens again?"

"I take it Amy has no more experience than you in these things?"

Sheldon shook his head.

"Then just do what you have been doing Sheldon. Talk to her and listen. The one advantage of not being able to talk in front of women is they think I am a good listener! If you listen to Amy she will tell you what she wants. But Sheldon you need to tell her too. And if you are honest with each other then it will be better than you can imagine!" Raj grinned.

"Do you remember your first time" Sheldon asked looking at his feet.

"Yeah" grinned Raj. "I didnt last long but it was sooo good! She was older than me, a friend of my parents. Sheldon it is a powerful thing and the first time is almost overpowering. You and Amy are in a relationship, it is not like you may get lucky then never see her again."

"Exactly, I will see her again. If it goes horribly wrong then it is ruined. I don't want it to be ruined. If we stop now then it wont be ruined."

"Sheldon if you stop now neither of you will be happy. Just talk to her!"

73~73

The group did not meet up for lunch, the girls realising Amy was still fragile, took her shopping. Raj and Sheldon met back up with Howard and Leonard who on Raj instructions had found a train store. When both Amy and Sheldon returned to the hotel that evening they were much calmer and ready to talk.

Smiling as she unpacked her shopping bags Amy began to put her new shoes and underwear in her case. Penny had persuaded her that shoes and underwear could cure anything and Amy was beginning to think she could be right. The wine they had drank earlier hadn't hurt either.

Sheldon wasn't in when she entered the room so Amy decided to take the initiative and phoned down to see if she could order food for their room. It being Tuesday meant it was would have been cheesecake factory night if they were at home. The receptionist informed Amy of the nearest branch, then offered to place an order for her as she was in one of their influential suites. Grinning Amy ordered Sheldon's cheeseburger, stipulating how she wanted it delivered. Then ordering herself a mushroom burger Amy went for her shower.

When she came out she quickly dressed in a comfortable loose dress and flat shoes. She tied her damp hair up on top of her head and sat waiting for the food.

It arrived just before Sheldon came back and his face on seeing his Tuesday meal waiting for him was a picture.

"Where did you get all this?" he asked

"Reception here seem to think we deserve special treatment and when I asked for the address of the nearest restaurant they offered to order it for us. I hope I got your order correct."

Sheldon had dropped his bags by the door and shedding his coat moved to the table. Amy had set out the fine china plates she had found in the kitchen area and lit a candle.

"I'll be right back" Sheldon dashed to the bathroom to wash his hands.

Once back Amy poured them both a glass of wine she had bought and looking at Sheldon said

"Sheldon I think we should talk"

Sheldon looked at her. "are you going to break up with me?"

"No Sheldon. Its just... Well … this morning I was upset. I was wrong to be upset. But I spoke to the girls and they told me we should talk."

"I spoke to Raj. He said the same thing."

"Its not easy though. You sat here looking at me,I feel stupid."

"Amy how about we eat dinner then we talk?"

Smiling Amy nodded. The ate and told each other how they had spent their day. Sheldon was excited about his new train; he told Amy about the comic book store and how the others had actually really looked after him.

"The girls were the same. We swam and played in the pool, sat tin the hot tub then went shopping. I got the best shoes!"

Moving to clean their plates away the pair washed up in the sink and returned the china to the display cabinet.

"This room is so gorgeous "sighed Amy again.

"Yes I cant fault Gablehauser on his hotel choice" Sheldon admitted.

Grabbing the bottle of wine from the fridge Amy walked back to the table and poured them both another glass. Taking a large sip Amy turned to Sheldon.

"I didn't really want you to stop this morning, I just got scared. What you were doing... it felt so good.. but I just panicked!"

"Amy when you touched me the other night, I have never felt like that before. I know how you felt this morning because I felt it too."

"Maybe if we agree before we start, like we did with the hand holding and kissing. If we agree before we start then we will be more prepared."

"Amy this morning I thought for the first time I wouldn't mind the under the clothes aspect of third base. I know I am not ready for all aspects, but maybe some of them wont be so bad?"

Amy nodded, "Raj and Penny were right though, we need to tell each other how we feel. Maybe then we wont both freak out. Sheldon I know this sounds silly but tonight can we just hold each other?"

"lets get ready for bed then and we watch tv in bed."

"OK just no star trek!"

73~73

both Sheldon and Amy got ready for bed. Sat propped up against the pillows Sheldon found BBC America and the English drama they had watched weeks before. Amy lay her head on Sheldon's chest and sighed happily.

She fell asleep before the episode was over and didn't even notice Sheldon move her gently to lie on the pillows. He kissed her forehead and whispered "Goodnight Amy Farrah Fowler"


	37. Chapter 37

_**A/N OK this is the hardest chapter I have written. Hope it is OK :-s**_

73~73

When Amy awoke the next morning Sheldon was not in bed. She glanced at the clock and saw it was 7.48. She had slept all night and had not even heard Sheldon get up. A bit disappointed Amy got out of bed and went to shower. She had half hoped she might have been woken the same way she had yesterday. Having showered Amy went to grab her clothes, choosing some of the new underwear Penny had persuaded her to buy. The royal blue bra was trimmed with lace and the panties were a lacy version of boys boxers. Grinning Amy picked out her new jeans and pale blue jumper. The new heels she had purchased yesterday would look good with this outfit. The weather here was so cold though that Amy also grabbed a cardigan. Moving back to the bathroom to get changed Amy grabbed her phone to see if she had any messages. Seeing had a message form Sheldon Amy frowned and opened it.

"_**Good morning Amy, you were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to wake you. I have gone down to meet the others for breakfast. If you have not joined us by the time we have finished I will bring you something back. Sx"**_

Grinning now, Amy quickly got dressed. She wondered what everyone planned to do today. She hoped to see a little of Boston before they had to go home tomorrow. Thinking about going home made Amy kind of sad. She had had a really nice time this past week. She had seen Sheldon out of his normal setting, not protected by his routines and rotas. It had been nice.

She was looking forward to going back and telling her colleagues about Yaşargil though. They would be so impressed! It felt like ages since she had been in her lab and she was looking forward to seeing the monkeys again.

"_**Have you finished eating or shall I come down?"**_

Amy waited for a reply. She sat on the bed and flicked through the information package left by the hotel. There were lots of things Amy quite fancied seeing; but she wasn't sure Penny would want to go to a museum, or the boys the shopping boutiques of Newbury street.

"_**Just coming back to room. Have plenty of coffee!"**_

Amy chuckled seeing Sheldon's reply. He had found her guilty secret. She, like Penny, was unable to function without her coffee in the morning!

She heard Sheldon fumbling to get in so went to open the door for him

"Good morning" she greeted, kissing his cheek.

"Good morning sleepyhead! You were out cold when I woke. You didn't stir when I got up, showered and dressed. I have never seen anyone sleep that deeply before! Well I suppose Penny when she is drunk but..."

Amy laughed "I think I had tired myself out worrying yesterday! I feel much better for the sleep though so thank you for not waking me."

"When I woke this morning I was wrapped round you again! I can not believe how drawn I am to you in my sleep!" Sheldon confessed.

"And I missed it!... maybe you should have woken me." Amy winked.

Sheldon blushed and busied himself getting Amy's breakfast out.

Sitting herself down Amy begun to tuck in to the pancakes and bacon Sheldon had brought her. He had also brought 2 large coffees, both for her.

"Did you all decide what we are going to do today?" Amy asked

Sheldon snorted "No, it got quite heated. In fact I thought Leonard was going to come to blows with Raj at one point. It was finally decided we would spend the day in couples. I hope that is OK. I don't think I could face shops with Penny or trawling bars with Howard. Raj suggested The Freedom Trail which I thought was a good idea; but evidently Penny saw some shoes yesterday that she can not possibly return to Pasadena without!"

Amy laughed "Yes I know the pair she means! I read about The Freedom Trail it looks fascinating."

"OK. Do you want me to call down and see if Raj would care to join us?"

"No, lets leave it as couples. That way if we see them there we can join them; but it will also give Lucy and Raj some time alone. She hasn't had much time with him really."

"Well make sure you have comfortable shoes on" said Sheldon glancing at the new heels on Amy's feet. "As nice as they are they do not look suitable for a long walk."

"You like them?" said Amy holding out her foot for Sheldon to see

"Yes, although I fear Penny is a bad influence on you!"

"You should see the underwear she made me buy!"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth Amy blushed scarlet.

"Yes well, maybe later" said Sheldon now equally as red.

Amy gazed at Sheldon open mouthed.

To cover his embarrassment at his brave comment Sheldon moved to the other side of the room and began busying himself getting his bag ready for their trip. Amy finished her breakfast and cleared the remnants away. Taking off her shoes she found her comfy work flats and grabbing her coat, hat, scarf and gloves stood ready for her day.

73~73

They had a lovely day. The tour was not over booked and holding hands they enjoyed the history. It wasn't long though before the cold got the better of them and as they were hungry too they found a coffee shop and sat in the warm eating sandwiches and deciding how to spend their afternoon.

Sheldon wanted to take Amy to the train shop; but when she offered to take him to the shoe shop afterwards he changed his mind quickly. A compromise was reached and they agreed to go back to the hotel and pack then visit china town where they would eat that evening.

Strolling leisurely through the beautiful city holding Sheldon's hand Amy stopped and pulled Sheldon down and gave him a quick kiss.

"What was that for?" he asked puzzled

"Because I just remembered I said to you once I wanted to be kissed somewhere I had not been kissed before. After our conversation last night I figured if I kissed you here, now, then I could cross that off my list too!"

Sheldon laughed. Then he bent and wrapped his arms around Amy's waist and kissed her. Not the quick kiss she had given him but a romantic gentle kiss. Pulling back he smiled.

"I'm freezing lets go home"

73~73

Knowing their flight home tomorrow was at noon and they had to leave the hotel quite early, to pack today made good sense. Sheldon had packed some plastic bags for his dirty laundry and now, back in the room, was quite content spreading out his clothes and separating clean from dirty, colours from whites, so he was ready for his laundry when he got home.

Amy shook her head at his organisational skills. She herself had a bag for dirty laundry but she did not feel the need to go to quite the levels Sheldon did. It was only as she realised her recent shopping trip meant more clothes than her case could possibly handle that she paused. Taking all her clothes out of her bag she surveyed the mess on the bed and tried to work out the best way round the problem.

"Sheldon can I ask you a favour?"

"You can ask but that doesn't mean I will agree." answered Sheldon in worried tones.

"I appear to have gone a little over board in my shopping and now cannot fit all my clothes into my luggage. I wondered if maybe we could combined our clothes. I thought maybe if my case contained all clothing needing to be laundered and yours all clean untarnished clothing?" Amy said this all sweetly knowing by offering to take dirty clothes Sheldon was more likely to agree.

"Well I suppose that would be agreeable." Sheldon said slowly, but before the last word had left his lips Amy had removed her new purchases, and remaining clean clothes and swapped them with Sheldon's dirty ones.

Satisfied he had only his hand luggage left to pack Sheldon turned to Amy. "Shall we watch some TV or do you want to go straight back out?"

"I don't mind. It is still early so we can watch TV if you want."

Sheldon, pleased, dashed for the remote and settled on the bed and began flicking through the channels.

"Ooh look, cartoons!"

"Oh please" Amy muttered rolling her eyes.

Grabbing her phone she sat next to Sheldon and spent the next 30 minutes texting Penny. Her bestie was happy as she had purchased her shoes, she had also persuaded Leonard to buy some new clothes. She had told Amy they were staying out so would meet them for breakfast in the morning before travelling to the airport.

Putting her phone down Amy turned to look at Sheldon. She had been so busy texting Penny she had not noticed how quiet he had become, but looking at him now she grinned.

Sheldon was curled up in a ball sound asleep. He looked so sweet. Brushing a lock of hair off his forehead Amy lay down next to him. This time, because of the way Sheldon lay, Amy was behind him not the other way round. She lay her arm over his waist and closed her eyes. A little nap wouldn't hurt.

It was nearly 2 hours later when Amy awoke though. Sheldon had rolled in his sleep and was now facing her. As she opened her eyes she was greeted by Sheldon's bright blue eyes staring back at her.

"Hey," she whispered "you OK?"

Sheldon nodded yes.

"I guess we should go get dinner." Amy looked at Sheldon, wondering why he was so quiet.

"Is something wrong?"

"No nothings wrong, and yes we should go eat." but Sheldon didn't move.

"Amy can I kiss you?" This time it was Amy who nodded.

Closing his eyes Sheldon gently kissed Amy. He let one hand tangle in her hair. Opening his eyes he pulled back.

"We had better get ready Amy,"

Amy frowned, Sheldon did not sound like he wanted to get ready. "Sheldon talk to me."

"It's OK Amy. Its just watching you lay there next to me I just wanted to touch you, but I think right now you are right and we should go eat."

"OK" Amy answered. She felt Sheldon was holding something back, or maybe trying to work something out, but she figured for now she would take his words at face value.

73~73

They found a nice restaurant that served all Sheldon's favourites. Amy was happy to eat anything so to divide the meal of Sheldon's choice was not a problem. When they had placed their order and wine had been delivered to the table Sheldon looked at Amy and said" I cannot believe how readily I drink now. My mother would be horrified!"

"Would she be horrified about us too?"

Hesitating Sheldon said "... maybe.. probably … but then she is usually horrified at the things I do. I am not concerned about that Amy."

"But...?" Amy asked

"But when I woke earlier and you were against my back warm and soft and sleeping it took a lot of self control not to kiss you and touch you."

"Sheldon I like it when you kiss me. I like it when you touch me. If you want to do that again then I would not be upset."

"Maybe before we sleep tonight we can revisit 2nd base?"asked Sheldon hopefully.

Grinning Amy said" maybe we can!"

73~73

After finishing their food Amy and Sheldon strolled round the streets of china town. Holding hands and pointing out things to each other. It wasn't long though before the cold weather won and Sheldon said

"Lets go back to the hotel. I certainly wont miss this weather."

Amy was shivering by the time they got back.

"Why don't you go have a hot shower and I will order us some hot cocoa and cookies" Sheldon suggested

Amy stood under the shower for quite some time, letting the hot water wash over and warm her. Getting out she wrapped her wet hair in a towel and her body in the fluffy dressing gown provided by the hotel. It was only then she realised she had packed all her clean clothes in Sheldon's case! How on earth had she not thought to leave out clean clothes for tonight and tomorrow.

Opening the bathroom door a fraction she called "Sheldon! I need clothes. You have them in your case!"

Sheldon had ordered the cocoa and was double checking their travel details for tomorrow, texting the others to arrange breakfast times when Amy called.

"OK hang on" and he moved to open the case. Pulling out a nightdress similar to one he had seen Amy wear before he called "What do you need? Night clothes? Underwear? Clothes for tomorrow?"

"Yes, yes and yes please"

Shaking his head at her lack of forethought Sheldon placed the night dress to one side then pulled out a pair of jeans and a blouse and cardigan. He thought layers would be in order tomorrow as whilst freezing here this would not be the case when they arrived home. Not immediately seeing any underwear he realised it was all stored in a separate bag.

"Oh good lord!" he muttered as his hand pulled out variously lacy garments. Bras and panties in various matching shades, styles and sets, all still with labels attached. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he selected a delicate looking set in pale yellow which he lay on top of the night dress, and then a darker blue set for the next day.

How he was going to survive knowing what Amy had on under her clothes he wasn't sure.

Laying tomorrows clothes on a chair next to his own Sheldon gathered the night clothes and thrust them through the gap in the door.

"Thank you Sheldon." came the voice from inside.

Sheldon lay out their drinks and snacks delivered to the room and then gathering his own night things went to get ready in the other bathroom.

They both exited at the same time and Sheldon blushed when he saw Amy. It was worse somehow, knowing what she had on under her clothes. And to make matters worse she still had the bra in her hand which meant... no he would let his mind go there.

Amy grinned seeing the embarrassed look on Sheldon's face.

"Sorry for making you go through my underwear, I really wasn't thinking earlier obviously."

Sheldon just nodded; not quite trusting himself to speak. Moving toward the drinks Amy took hers and sat on one of the sofas.

"I feel that we haven't used this room properly really," she said considering. "it is so big we should have had everyone come over."

"Oh I don't know, can you imagine the comments off of Howard if he had seen it!"

"True," Amy grinned.

They drank their drinks in silence, Sheldon still struggling with the sight of Amy in the clothes he had picked for her.

"I sent the others details for our travel" he said hoping practical arrangements would distract him.

"I have set my alarm for 8. Although I am sure I will be up long before, but I have said we will eat breakfast with everyone at 9 and then drive to the airport." Sheldon shuddered." I cant believe I have to get back on that plane. I should have booked train tickets!"

"Sheldon you couldn't travel back to Pasadena by train! Think of how long it would have taken!"

"Seibert is always on at me to take vacation. That way I could have made everyone happy!"

Shaking her head Amy stood and took her mug to the sink. Checking her watch she saw it was now nearly 10 pm.

"I guess we should get some sleep, it will be a long day tomorrow." Nodding Sheldon took his mug to the sink and rinsing it, followed Amy back to the bedroom. Taking off his dressing gown he folded it and laid it over the chair ready for the morning then made his way to the bathroom to clean his teeth.

By the time he returned Amy was in bed. She had turned off the lights leaving only a side lamp on. When Sheldon got into bed she turned that off too.

"Sheldon" Amy whispered "do you still want to visit 2nd base?"

"I do Amy but I should warn you at this present moment in time my knowledge of the yellow panties you are currently wearing is playing havoc with my self control!"

Amy giggled. "Did you like them?"

"Yes" said Sheldon shortly.

Shuffling closer Amy wrapped her arms around Sheldon's waist. "Stop stressing and kiss me" she whispered.

Turning so he was on his side not his back Sheldon did as Amy asked.

Their kissing started slowly. Closed mouth gentle kisses. It was Amy running her nails down Sheldon's back that changed the tone of their kisses. Feeling her nails sent shivers down Sheldon's spine, groaning he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

Laying chest to chest, toe to toe now, Amy could feel his growing arousal pressing against her. She pulled back slowly.

"Sheldon, can I touch you again?" she asked shyly.

"OK," Sheldon whispered back.

Amy pulled back slightly and moved her hand between them. It was so dark in the room she couldn't see Sheldon and now she kind of wished she had left a light on. As her hand grazed his hip Sheldon bit his lower lip. Closing his eyes he waited for her hand to move. Gently she traced just the tips of her fingers down the length of him marvelling at just how long he was and how very hard he felt.

"Sheldon tell me what to do."

"Hold me" he croaked.

Amy closed her fist around him and Sheldon groaned.

"Move your hand, slowly though" he gasped. Following his instructions Amy moved her hand up his shaft. As she reached the top she stopped.

"Don't stop" Sheldon whispered, a note of desperation in his voice. So Amy moved her hand down then up. Hearing Sheldon's breathing falter and feeling his hips thrust slightly into her hand.

"So you like that?" she asked, curious at how quiet Sheldon was.

"mmmm" was all he responded.

Feeling braver Amy moved her hand a little quicker and held a little tighter. As she did so she felt Sheldon twitch in her hand.

"ohhhh" Sheldon was panting now and his hips thrusting slightly every time Amy's hand reached the top of his shaft.

Suddenly he put his hand on top of hers to stop her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

It took a second for Sheldon to answer "I am so close Amy. I don't want to make a mess over us both."

Amy frowned in the darkness. She hadn't thought of this. She knew Sheldon's aversion to mess and there was no denying this could, potentially, get messy!

"Shall we stop for a while?" she asked quietly

"Yes please" Sheldon replied.

Amy removed her hand and placed it on Sheldon's chest. She could feel his heart thumping and realised hers was doing the same. She had been so engrossed in the feel of him and listening to him she hadn't realised how it had made her feel.

Leaning over she kissed his cheek. "When I touch you like that it frightens me a little" she confessed shyly.

"Why?"

"Because you feel so big. I hadn't realised. I have read books, seen films and pictures but the reality... Sheldon it frightens me."

"It frightens me too" Sheldon said softly. "but what scares me more is the fact I know realise what Raj meant when he said it doesn't last long!"

Amy chuckled. "You two really did get deep and meaningful!"

"Well I couldn't talk to Howard for obvious reasons! And Leonard... well I haven't quite got over his earlier ridicule. And to be honest Raj caught me at a weak moment!"

While he had been talking Sheldon had been stroking Amy's back. The soothing movement had calmed himself as much as her and she could feel his heart was beating at a much more regular beat.

Amy leant forward and kissed him again. Pulling back she said "I have enjoyed this past week. Thank you Sheldon!"

"Thank you Amy. I think I would have run home to Texas and hidden if you hadn't been here."

Amy grinned "glad I was able to help"

Sheldon continued to stroke Amy's back .

"Amy why did you not put on the bra I gave you?" he asked. Finally giving in to the question he had on the tip of his tongue since Amy had left the bathroom.

"Because at night I don't wear a bra. I find them uncomfortable."

"Oh. Will it not mess up your system though if you have not worn the matching set?"

Amy giggled "Well as it is a new set I guess I can wait until I have washed the panties before I wear the bra."

Sheldon now wished he hadn't asked. By bringing it up he could now picture the delicate lace he knew was mere inches away from him. Damn his eidetic memory!

But even as he thought the thought Sheldon's hand was wandering down to Amy's hip and pulling her closer. His hand now rested on her hip and his thumb rubbed over the ridge of her panties through her night dress.

"Amy, would it be OK if I touched you too?"

Amy nodded, then realising Sheldon could see her said "yes" very quietly.

On hearing her words Sheldon let his hand wander back up her back to her neck and pulled her into a kiss. Very quickly the kiss deepened. Tongues caressing Sheldon let his hand stroke down Amy's neck to her breasts. Remembering what she had responded to before Sheldon traced his fingers around then over onw nipple before moving to the other. Gently pinching then stroking Sheldon felt her press forward into his hand.

Moving Amy slightly so she was on her back as opposed to her side Sheldon didn't break the kiss but freed up his other hand to trace down her tummy. Through her night dress he drew one finger along the waist band of her panties. As he did so he felt Amy's hand on his head tighten. As she hadn't pulled back Sheldon repeated the action then traced the finger down the centre of her panties feeling her gasp into his mouth as it rubbed her clit. He didn't stop though this time and moved lower.

Amy was gripping tightly to Sheldon now, gasping into his mouth and rubbing against the hand between her legs. Tilting his hand slightly Sheldon let his palm rub her and flicked his thumb against her clit. The response was not one he expected. Amy grabbed Sheldon's head with one hand and kissed him furiously but her other hand moved straight to his erection. Holding him firmly she moved her hand in time to his hand on her.

Sheldon moved his head back gasping. Both were now panting and beyond conversation. Not stopping Sheldon let one finger slide along Amy's panties and flicked his thumb quickly. Amy in response moved her hand faster but let her own thumb run across the head of Sheldon's penis on each upward stroke.

"Amy!" Sheldon gasped and thrust his hips forward.

Amy moaned and rubbed harder. She was almost sobbing and knew she was close. "Sheldon I am going to..." before she had finished the sentence Amy felt her world explode. Sobbing she clung to Sheldon, one arm around his neck the other pumping him hard.

Feeling Amy's orgasm triggered Sheldon's own release and thrusting quickly he came.

Burying his head in Amy's neck he groaned.

73~73


	38. Chapter 38

It took a while for Amy's breathing to return to normal.

"Sheldon that was..." she wasn't sure how to finish that sentence. 'Good' or 'nice' where certainly not adequate descriptions, but she knew if she told Sheldon how she really felt right at this moment he would run screaming for the door.

"Amy, I think I need to go clean up." said Sheldon quietly his head still in her neck. "I need new pyjamas. These were my last clean pair. What should I do..."

Amy could hear the panic creeping into Sheldon's voice.

"Sheldon why don't you go shower and I will ring down to reception and see if they can offer any suggestions to us purchasing new night wear."

Sheldon nodded into Amy's neck then shot out of bed and scuttled to wards the bathroom.

"Wow!" said Amy quietly to herself. Sat up on the bed on her own she looked around the room. She couldn't believe that had just happened. Well Gerard was never going to feel the same now!

Hearing the water turn on in the shower Amy stood up and dragged the sheets off the bed. She didn't want Sheldon to freak now. She quickly moved to the sink and mixing some coffee from the cupboard with some water she threw it onto the sheets piled by the bed then grabbing the phone hit the number for reception. Explaining she had had an accident with some coffee she asked if they could provide fresh bed lined and if they knew of anywhere pyjamas could be purchase. The hotel assured her someone would be with her shortly.

Before the water had been turned off there was a knock on the door and new sheets, pillow cases and a Four Season logod pair of pyjamas were delivered. Handing over a tip Amy quickly went about making up the bed then moved to change out of her own nightwear. Once again she realised her clothes were in Sheldon case so she called through the door to tell Sheldon she was getting stuff out of his case.

A clean pair of pyjamas of her own, clean underwear, a shower and Amy returned. She found Sheldon staring at the bed.

"It's OK, I got fresh linens."

"Thank you Amy." Sheldon said quietly. He climbed on to the bed and turned onto his side.

Getting in beside him Amy turned off the lights.

For a few minutes they lay in silence. Amy knew Sheldon was awake so she whispered "I know we didn't exactly plan that, but I did enjoy it Sheldon. I have never felt like that before."

She felt him nod.

"Good night Sheldon "she said quietly, a little sad at his withdrawal.

73~73

The alarm woke them both the next morning. At first Amy couldn't work out what the buzzing noise was she could hear, then she heard Sheldon groan and reach out an arm to turn his phone off. Amy knew it had taken Sheldon hours to fall asleep, she knew because she had been awake next to him. On waking to the alarm she was surprised to find his legs entwined with hers, she had guessed he would sleep on the bed edge all night.

"Morning Sheldon" she said quietly.

"Good morning Amy."

Amy shifted and moved to get up. Looking back she asked "Did you sleep OK in the end?"

"Yes thank you." Again quiet politeness, no eye contact.

Amy shrugged, she needed coffee before she could confront Sheldon this morning. Getting out of bed she moved through to the kitchen and turned the kettle on. Even instant coffee would do until they went down for breakfast. Her head felt foggy through lack of sleep. Quickly filling her mug with hot water she took a grateful sip and taking the mug with her moved to the a bathroom and turned the shower on. She stood drinking her coffee staring absently at the falling water. Shaking herself into motion she put down the mug retrieved the clothes Sheldon had laid out for her the day before and began to get ready.

She stood for a long while under the hot water. When she got out she dried herself quickly wrapping her hair in a towel and got dressed. She smiled when she saw the new blue underwear Sheldon had chosen. She knew he would be aware of what she was wearing and hoped it didn't freak him out too much.

Leaving the bedroom she found Sheldon still in bed. He had obvious just rolled over, curled up and gone back to sleep! He looked so young. Stroking his hair she said softly "Sheldon you need to get up, we have to go get breakfast then checkout."

Sheldon groaned. "Come on Sheldon get up! If you don't I will text Penny and tell her we are not meeting them as we are fooling around in bed!"

One eye opened and Sheldon glared "That's not funny Amy!"

"Who said I was joking" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"OK, I am getting up, but Amy please, can we keep the female gossiping at a minimum. I am not ready to have everyone know about this yet."

"Go get ready Sheldon you now have 10 minutes! "

Grumbling, Sheldon grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom. He knew Amy would follow through on her threat if he didn't. His head hurt and he didn't want to fly. He put on clean clothes and folding his pyjamas took them back into the bedroom to place in Amy's case. Going back to pack away his wash kit Sheldon returned back to find Amy stood by the door.

"Just in time. Come on I need more coffee." she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the door. Once in the lift Amy turned to Sheldon kissed him.

Backing up until his back hit the wall he squeaked "Amy what are you doing!"

"Kissing you somewhere where you cant run away! You have been avoiding me Sheldon. We lay side by side and you managed to avoid me! Was last night so bad?"

"No Amy it wasn't bad. I am just not sure what happens now."

"Now we go get breakfast; then go home. Next week we go to the cheesecake factory on Tuesday, and on Thursday you can cook for me again! Other than that we will play it by ear."

"OK. Will you sit with me on the plane? I prefer you there than Leonard."

"OK, can I kiss you to distract you?" Amy grinned.

Frowning Sheldon said "maybe I will sit with Leonard!"

Amy laughed. "Its OK Sheldon, I'm teasing. Lets go get breakfast!" Chuckling she led him to where all their friends were sitting.

73~73

It was a long long day! By the time they arrived back in Pasadena Amy was ready to scream. Her head hurt, she was tired and she just needed her own space.

"Why are you going home?" Sheldon whined. "I thought you would come back so we could do laundry."

"Sheldon if you are that desperate to do laundry I will leave my case with you. Right now though I am tired and just want to go home to my own bed."

"Oh. Very well. I will get Penny to return you clean clothes tomorrow."

Not able to face Sheldon sulking a minute longer Amy gave her address to the driver and sat back.

"You OK?" Penny asked "you've been really quiet."

"Yes I'm fine, I am just really really tired. I just want to go home to my own bed."

"OK Ames, but ring me if you want to talk." Penny nodded towards Sheldon who was talking to the driver about the most efficient route home.

"I will see you tomorrow I think" Amy replied. "Sheldon is going to ask you to return my clothing as he wants to do his laundry tonight."

"Whackadoodle!" muttered Penny. "Its been good though hasn't it? Getting away. Nice to not have to just eat pizza and play halo. They are almost normal, those boys of ours, when you take them out into the wide world."

Amy grinned. "Yes its been good. But I wont lie, I am looking forward to going home."

73~73

Carrying Amy's case down to the basement Sheldon balanced his basket, detergents and folder on top. He had allowed himself extra time as he had to do Amy's laundry too. Relishing in the comfort of the familiar sight of the laundry room Sheldon set the case on the table. Opening it he saw Amy had put his clothes one side and her own on the other. Checking the colours and whites hadn't got muddled Sheldon begun filling machines? He knew Penny wouldn't be joining him tonight so he had brought some work with him, notes on the developments he had made before this whole Boston saga had happened. Very soon, the machines humming in the background, Sheldon was engrossed. The break had helped clear his mind, although he would not admit that to the others! Reviewing his work he was able to see much more clearly what he needed to do now. He almost wished he could go retrieve his whiteboards but he had a feeling Leonard would not want to drive him to the university now.

The pinging of the machines broke his thoughts and he moved to start unloading and folding. Doing his own first, checking the softness met his requirements, he began folding and loading his basket. Moving to Amy's Sheldon slowed down. Each item seemed to taunt him. When he came to the night dress she had worn the night before Sheldon groaned. He folded it quickly and turned to retrieve all the underwear he had placed on delicate wash.

The yellow panties were there.

Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all he thought feeling his pants tighten.

Giving himself a mental shake Sheldon placed the final items on top of his own and climbed the stairs back to 4A. Back in his room Sheldon repacked Amy's case with her clean clothes and placed the case by the door. He retrieved his phone and sent Penny a text.

"_**I have laundered Amy's clothes. Please could you deliver them too her tomorrow?"**_

"_**why don't you give them to her? Is everything OK? x"**_

"_**Yes Penny things are fine. I have work to return too and Amy expressed a desire to spend some time on her own in her apartment."**_

"_**OK Sweetie I will collect the case tomorrow x"**_

Texting Amy he told her Penny would be returning her belongings tomorrow. He didn't get a reply so assumed she was asleep. Tired himself he got ready for bed.

Smiling when he saw his room, his comics and his bed Sheldon pulled back the covers settled himself down and closed his eyes.

An hour later he was still awake. Tossing and turning he realised he missed Amy! He missed her next to him. He missed the sound of her breathing and the smell of her shampoo.

"Oh dear lord what has she done to me!"

73~73


	39. Chapter 39

Sheldon positively bounced out of bed on Friday morning. Choosing his cereal from the high fibre end of the shelf he made some tea and sat in his spot. It was good to be home. He knew the others had all booked the entire week off work and that meant getting the bus to work; but today even that didn't bother him. Finishing his breakfast he washed his bowl and cup and went for his shower. Getting dressed in his beloved Flash t shirt and plaid pants, bus pants over the top. He had checked his phone and noticed Amy hadn't replied to his text from yesterday. It was now 8 am and she would normally be up but Sheldon figured he would wait until later before contacting her again in case she too had decided to stay home. On his way out the door he did send Penny a reminder text about Amy's clothes. Satisfied, he skipped down the stairs and made his way to work.

Once at his office he immediately set up the white boards to review his work. It wasn't long before his was once again immersed into the world of physics; and laundry, girlfriends and even vintage video game night were all forgotten.

73~73

Penny was not impressed to receive Sheldon's text so early, but deciding it could have been worse and he could have demanded a lift to work she guessed she had got off lightly. She walked across the hall to 4A at 11 and found Leonard still in his pyjamas sat on the sofa eating cereal and watching star trek.

"Hey sweetie, you didn't have to give Dr Whackadoodle a lift to work then?"

"Nope, he was so excited to be back even the bus trip didn't bother him!"

Laughing Penny looked round the room. "Is that Amy's case? He wants me to take it too her."

"I guess, he didn't mention it to me but then he was gone before I got up this morning."

"OK well I'll call Amy and check she hasn't felt the desperate need to work too, but knowing those two it wouldn't surprise me if she had!"

Sitting next to Leonard, Penny text Amy and laughed when she got her reply

"_**In work, will be home by 6 if you want to come round for a girls night!"**_

"What did I tell you they are as bad as each other!"

73~73

Like Sheldon Amy too had been keen to get back to work. She was excited to share her news with her colleagues and just wished she had thought to take photos of her and Yaşargil. Everyone had been impressed though when she told them about the Q&A and then dinner.

Pulling the email address Yaşargil had given her out of her wallet she quickly fired up her office computer and sent him a thank you email. She told him how he had inspired her to finish a paper she had almost given up on, then thanking him again set about reviewing the notes she had made months ago but abandoned. It was nearly 6.30 when Penny text her again.

"_**Where are you? Thought we were having a catch up!" **_

Cursing Amy began to pack her things away. She really wanted to stay and work but she knew Penny would be less than impressed if she cancelled now.

"_**Sorry got caught up in work. Leaving now. Be 15 minutes."**_

Driving home Amy did a mental stock check of her cupboards and fridge and knew she would need some groceries; so stopped of to buy bread, milk, breakfast supplies for the weekend and wine for this evening. She hurried home to find Penny sat leaning against her door.

"You look like you have run away from home sat there with that case "grinned Amy.

"Don't push it Amy. I have been sat here for an hour!"

"I'm sorry bestie, I just got a bit involved in work."

"Yeah you and Sheldon both, he was gone before Leonard got up and wasn't home when I left tonight!"

"I should text him and tell him you have brought my laundry. I didn't reply last night"

"Is everything OK with you two? You seemed quiet yesterday and Sheldon didn't look happy."

"Oh he was sulking because I didn't want to do laundry! I was tired. We hadn't had much sleep the night before and he whined all the way home on the flight about how we should have taken the train. I just needed some space."

"Fair enough. But backing up... not much sleep?!"

"Yes well..." Amy blushed. "Lets just say things got heated and after neither of us got much sleep!"

"and Sheldon was OK with this development?" Penny asked amazed.

"Yes he was more than happy … well at the time. After he tried to avoid the issue I think. He did say he enjoyed it though. That was another reason I wanted to come back here yesterday. I was cranky because tired and couldn't face him ignoring what we had shared. It was so nice Penny. He didn't totally freak after either."

"Wow so you and Dr Cooper got naked!"

"Well no... but it didn't matter. I think that may have been too much for both of us this time."

"I'm so pleased for you Amy. I guess we all underestimated Sheldon!"

"Yes well, I'd be grateful if you didn't say anything to Leonard, or even Bernadette for that matter. If the others tease him, Sheldon will know it is because I have told you and he asked me not too."

"So when are you seeing him again? This weekend?"

"I don't know; probably Tuesday for dinner. And I told him he could cook for me Thursday. But I should reply to him I guess."

"Do it now while I refill our glasses."

Penny winked and grabbing both their glasses went to retrieve the wine from the fridge.

"_**Hi Sheldon. I hope you have had a productive day at work. Penny has returned my laundry. Thank you. Ax"**_

Returning to the sofa Penny said "So did he have to wash all your undies too? That must have opened his eyes!"

"Yes well he had had an introduction to my new purchases when he picked some out for me to wear."

"WHAT!" Penny nearly choked on her wine at this revelation.

"Oh it was just I had forgotten to take clothes in to the shower and packed all my clean stuff in Sheldon's case so I asked him to get me some. He blushed for ages after. It was cute."

Penny laughed. It was sweet to see Amy so happy. Amy's phone, lying on the coffee table, lit up with a message.

"_**Good evening Amy, I am still at work. It has been a very productive day. Although I guess I have missed vintage video night as it is late. Glad you are OK. Sx"**_

"Ask him here." squealed Penny bouncing up and down. "I can leave if you want me too or he can come and drink with us. I know the boys were going to hit some club so they wont be home."

"_**Hi Sheldon, Penny has just informed me the others have gone to a club so if you don't want to be alone you can come here. We have wine or I may even have some vodka left!"**_

"_**I don't know, you are having a girls night. I may just get an early night S"**_

"_**OK, well it is up to you. I will call you over the weekend. Ax"**_

Feeling a bit disappointed Amy put down her phone. "He is going home for an early night."

"Oh" even Penny sounded disappointed. "well lets crack open another bottle and you can tell me about your plans for getting Dr Cooper out of his pants!"

Shaking her head Amy laughed.

73~73

Sheldon was on the bus home. He was disappointed to learn the others had gone to a cub as although he had left work later than intended he had hoped to play video games tonight. Stood waiting for the bus he considered going to Amy's but again if Penny was there she would start teasing him and he really was too tired for that. Sighing he got on the bus and sat down. Vodka did sound inviting though.

Making a last minute decision Sheldon got off the bus early and walked to Amy's. He would deal with Penny if he had too, but tonight he didn't want to be alone.

What is happening to me? he wondered.

73~73

Knock, knock, knock "Amy and Penny"

Knock, knock, knock "Amy and Penny"

Knock, knock, knock "Amy and Penny"

He heard a squeal then the door opened.

"Sheldon! You came!"

"Yes.. well.. obviously." he muttered embarrassed that Penny was hanging on his arm dragging him into Amy's apartment.

He smiled shyly when he saw Amy. "Hi, I hope you don't mind my calling."

"No Sheldon of course not. Let me get you that drink. Vodka?"

"Please."

"Well, well well, Sheldon. All grown up and drinking the hard stuff." Penny nudged Sheldon in the ribs.

"Penny..." Amy warned.

"Right, sorry. Listen I'm gonna go. Leave you two love birds alone." Winking Penny stood, grabbed her bag and, with a wave, was gone.

Shaking her head Amy returned to the sofa and handed Sheldon his drink.

"You look tired. Hard day?"

"Not hard just intense. I got lots done though so it was worth it."

"Me too. It was nice to be back in the lab. I emailed Yaşargil. I wanted to thank him again and tell him about my paper. I wonder if he will reply?"

"I am sure he will, he seemed most impressed with your work."

"What made you change your mind and come round?" Amy asked curiously.

"I don't know. I was on the bus heading home when I decided to come here. I think it was the thought of it being empty at home. It has taken me longer than I thought to get used to being home. I missed you last night."

As soon as the words left his mouth Sheldon blushed, he hadn't intended to share that information.

"Really?" grinned Amy. "ah that's sweet." and leaning up she kissed Sheldon's cheek.

"yes well..." Sheldon was embarrassed now. He took a gulp of his vodka and nearly choked.

"Slow down Sheldon that's not lemonade you know"

Coughing Sheldon nodded. Amy stood to get him a glass of water. He took it and sipped carefully.

"OK now?" Amy asked trying not to laugh.

"Yes thank you."

"Are you hungry? I bet you haven't eaten."

"Well I am bit hungry. I guess I worked through lunch."

"I haven't got much in as we have been away; but I have eggs and bread. Shall I make you an omelette."

"That would be most welcome. Thank you Amy."

Sheldon sat back on the sofa and closed his eyes. He realised that Amy had music playing which he hadn't noticed when he came in. Looking up he watched her move around the kitchen.

"Are you eating with me?"

"Yes, I didn't eat either. Like you I think the excitement at being back at work took over."

Sliding an omelette onto a plate Amy put it on the table. "Here you go."

Taking his drink with him Sheldon stood and moved to the table, as he took his first bite he realised just how hungry he was. "This is wonderful Amy thank you. I was hungry, I hadn't realised!"

With her own plate in her hand Amy sat opposite him.

"Are you working tomorrow?" she asked

"No. I did consider it but then thought it may be best to get back to my normal routine starting at home."

"Yes I know what you mean. It feels like ages since we were here. Thank you for my laundry. I hope it didn't take too long."

"No it was fine. It does mean that part of my routine is ruined for tomorrow though" Sheldon frowned as this thought occurred to him.

"Maybe we could go out, go see a film or something?" Amy suggested hopefully.

"Yes maybe." Sheldon finished the last of his drink and glanced at his watch. "I should be going. I hadn't realised how late it was."

"Have one more drink and watch some TV with me."

"OK. Do you think the others will still be at the club?"

"Yes I would think so why?"

"Oh I just thought maybe they could pick me up on their way home. I wonder if Penny would come back and get me. I am not sure I can face another bus trip."

Amy didn't answer. She wanted to ask Sheldon to stay here but thought he would think she was pressuring him and she really didn't want that.

"Lets have that drink then I will text Penny for you. I can not drive you myself as I have had a fair amount of wine tonight."

Taking both their glasses to refill Amy returned to the sofa with them. Sheldon had turned off the music and switched on the TV. Finding a documentary on Koalas which he had seen before but loved Sheldon grinned.

"Have you seen this? It is brilliant!"

Smiling Amy nodded "yes its cute."

"Amy could we maybe go to the zoo this weekend. I haven't been for ages because of all those silly lecture rehearsals."

"OK, well how about tomorrow morning. We could make a day of it and go to the museum too."

Grinning Sheldon turned to Amy "That's an excellent idea."

Putting his arm around Amy's shoulders he pulled her into him and settled back to watch.

73~73

Amy awoke, stiff and cold. She realised the TV was on and she was still on the sofa. Turning her head she saw Sheldon, head back and snoring. Amy looked at her watch and saw it was 2am. Shaking him gently Amy whispered "Sheldon?" Blinking he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I fell asleep didn't I. I'm sorry Amy. I'll go."

"Sheldon its 2am! I cant call Penny now. Why don't you stay here?"

Blinking sleepily Sheldon looked at her. "I don't have my pyjamas. Or my wash things."

"Sheldon you have stayed at Pennys when locked out of yours. I am sure you will be OK for one night. I have a spare toothbrush you can use."

"OK. Thank you Amy." Tiredly Sheldon stood up and let Amy lead him to her bedroom. Handing him the spare toothbrush Amy moved to let him use the bathroom and went to get her own night clothes.

As Sheldon left the bathroom Amy went in and by then time she came out Sheldon was in bed and asleep again.

Chuckling Amy looked at him and realised she wouldn't have any gossip for Penny tomorrow.

Climbing into bed next to him Amy's eyes opened wide. Sheldon appeared to be naked!

Gently resting her head on his naked chest Amy moved her leg. Yes naked!

She put an arm over his waist. No not naked he had his underpants on.

Amy lay listening to his heart beat and snuggled close. She realised she had missed him too. She would have to tell him in the morning!

73~73

As light came through her curtains Amy stirred. Smiling she felt Sheldon pressed against her back His hand cupping her breast. She could tell he was still asleep by the gentle rhythm of his breathing into her neck.

This was definitely the best way to wake up!

Smiling she closed her eyes and lay there listen to Sheldon breathing. His legs were again entangled in hers, but this time she could feel the hairs on his legs as his pyjama layer was missing. Turning carefully she buried her face into his neck and breathed in the scent of him. She lay her hand on his chest and played with the hair there. There wasn't much but it felt nice and soft and Amy stroked it gently.

"What are you doing?" said a sleepy voice above her.

73~73


	40. Chapter 40

"_What are you doing?" said a sleepy voice above her._

_73~73_

"Morning!" grinned Amy still stroking Sheldon's chest.

Moving his own hand, that was trapped under her, Sheldon pulled back. "What are you doing?" he asked again, placing his hand over hers to stop her stroking.

Amy grinned. "I awoke to you hands holding me so I thought I'd return the favour."

"You were taking advantage! You knew I had no choice but to sleep in my underwear."

"Shall I remove my nightdress? Would that even things out?"

Amy was joking and already moving back. Now Sheldon was awake and feeling vulnerable she guessed her fun would stop.

"It was nice having you here, I realised I had missed you too."

Sheldon just looked at her. He felt at a distinct disadvantage. He was lying here in just his underpants. He wanted to pull Amy close and go back to sleep. Yawning he ignored her statement and said "What time is it?"

"Early, only 7.30 I awoke because of the sun. I should have let you sleep, sorry. You go back to sleep while I go make coffee." Without waiting for his answer Amy got out of bed and moved out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

Sheldon rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He was still really tired. Shutting his eyes and throwing his arm across his face to block out the light Sheldon drifted back to sleep.

In the kitchen Amy made and drank her coffee then cleaned away the glasses they had left out last night. She contemplated going to get dressed but looking at Sheldon sleeping so peacefully, and knowing that it was still early, she crawled back into bed and snuggling close again fell asleep too.

It was nearly 10.30 by the time Sheldon woke again. Again he was wrapped around Amy but this time not only was he cupping her breasts but his erection was pressing into her back. Groaning Sheldon moved back slowly. As nice as it was waking with Amy this level of arousal was something he didn't have to deal with when alone. Not having his pyjamas as a barrier Amy's thin nightdress was soft against his chest and making the situation more uncomfortable.

Sheldon rolled onto his back. As he moved Amy stirred.

"You OK?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. I am not used to sleeping in no clothes. It is off putting."

Amy moved close and lay her head on his chest. "I like it" she mumbled.

"Amy that is not helping!"

"Oh sorry." She lifted her head and looked at him. "You do realise you are going to have to do the walk of shame and go back to yours in yesterdays clothes!"

"Oh dear lord I hadn't even thought of that! I will check to make sure that Leonard is out I think, can you imagine the comments!"

"True." Amy wanted to add 'and its not as if we got up to anything' but thought better of it.

Laying back down so she too was now on her back Amy said "Was it really that bad not having clothes on?"

"No I suppose not. It felt weird though. I never sleep like this, even when it is summer, even as a child. I just feel exposed."

Nodding Amy turned her head to look at him. "I was shocked when I got into bed and realised you had no clothes on!"

"I have got clothes on!"

"Yes I know that now, but for a few seconds last night I didn't! It was a shock."

"Well it was an unexpected sleepover. I should have called a cab."

"I'm glad you didn't. I like waking up with you in my bed."

Sheldon blushed. "Come on woman, get up. I need to salvage some dignity here even if that does involve putting dirty clothes back on."

Grinning Amy leant over and gave him a quick kiss then jumped out of bed. She moved to her wardrobe and pulled out a skirt and blouse then turned to her chest of drawers and bent to retrieve some underwear. She heard Sheldon groan and turning saw him lying with his hands over his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing just watching you bend over like that..." shaking his head Sheldon jumped out of bed and dashed to the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

73~73

Sheldon seemed to be in the bathroom for a long time. By the time he reappeared Amy had made toast, eggs, tea and coffee. She had dressed and eaten too, keeping Sheldon's breakfast warm in the oven.

When he did appear he looked downcast.

"What's wrong now?" she asked worried.

"I hate wearing old clothes."

"I had a thought while you were in the shower. Why don't I go over to yours and get you some clean clothes. Then you wont have to face Leonard and I can pick up some lunch for us and this afternoon we can go to the zoo."

Sheldon pondered this suggestion. "I don't know. That would mean you would have to go into my bedroom. Nobody is allowed in my bedroom."

"Sheldon you have just spent the night nearly naked in my bed. We have spent the past week together. Unless you are hiding something in your precious room I really don't see what the problem is!"

Sheldon frowned. "Can we stop talking about me being naked!"

Grinning Amy said "Oorrr... I could ring Penny and tell her to bring you clothes!"

"OK OK you go. But Amy hurry, I feel dirty in these already."

"Why don't you re-shower and go back to bed I will be back before you know it."

After Amy left Sheldon thought about her suggestion. It had been bad enough putting on dirty clothes once after showering he couldn't do it again. But he did take off his pants and t shirt and in just his underwear once again climbed into Amy's bed. This was ridiculous. So much for a spontaneous sleepover. It just proved these things didn't work!

73~73

Amy was relieved that 4A was empty when she let herself in. She really didn't want to have to explain this any more than Sheldon did. Making her way to his room she quickly found the clothes he had requested and the rucksack under his bed. Loading the bag Amy made her way back out locking the door behind her.

On her way back home she stopped for more food supplies and some yoohoo as she knew it was Sheldon favourite. Adding more wine and some chicken to her basket Amy paid and returned home.

Seeing Sheldon's dirty clothes on the floor neatly folded next to her laundry hamper she grinned and called out "I'm home" She moved to put the food away before going in search of Sheldon. He was sitting on the bed waiting for her.

"Did you see anyone?" he asked cautiously.

"No the coast was clear." Amy grinned at the relief that past across Sheldon's face.

Holding out his rucksack Amy watched Sheldon shift nervously.

"Everything ok?"

"I don't want you to see me like this. Can you just leave the bag?"

Amy went and sat on the bed the bag on her knee.

"Sheldon is it that bad, my seeing you?"

"I just feel exposed."

"Maybe we should do this more often and next time I will sleep in my undies too." Amy grinned and then standing, left Sheldon in peace.

When he reappeared half an hour later having showered again; he looked his normal self. Batman t shirt and khakis in place and hair neatly combed.

"Better?" Amy asked

"Yes! And thank you for going to get my things."

"Come on lets go see Koalas!"

73~73

The rest of the day went much more according to Sheldon's plan. The koalas were a delight as always and the weather much more comfortable after their time in Boston. Holding hands they wandered happily towards the monkey enclosure; and then to the café for their hot cocoa.

"Do you still want to go to the museum?" Amy asked.

"I don't mind. I am getting hungry again. We forgot lunch before we left."

"OK, well lets go home then as I bought some chicken on my way back so we can cook and eat, then if you still want too we can go see a film."

Happy with these arrangements Sheldon took one last look at his beloved koalas and followed Amy to her car.

"Sheldon, do you want to stay at mine again tonight?" Amy asked shyly.

"Err... I don't know" Sheldon thought for a moment. "I would need more clothes. And night wear and my tooth brush"

"I don't want to push you. I just enjoyed having you there."

"OK, but I am not sure about sleeping in just our underwear!"

Laughing Amy nodded. "OK lets go get you some more clothes then we will worry about that later."

Arriving back at Los Robles they again found the apartment empty. There was a note on Sheldon's desk from Leonard saying he had taken Penny out to dinner. It also said he would not be going to paint balling tomorrow as he had a call from work and had been given a slot on the lasers."

Sheldon was happy not to bump into his room-mate and went about gathering up more clothes and things he would need for his stay at Amy's. Satisfied he had everything he would need he returned to find Amy waiting.

"Ready?" she asked

Nodding he followed her out the door and down the stairs.

73~73

Amy had decided to make the spicy chicken again this time with rice. Sheldon sat watching a DVD he had brought with him and from the sounds coming from the television it was some space programme that Amy was glad she didn't have to sit through. As she prepared the chicken Amy thought about the night ahead. Yesterday had been spontaneous, tonight however was planned and she would be lying if she said she wasn't a little nervous. Trying to remind herself they had just spent a week away together Amy measured out rice and put the chicken in the oven.

"Dinner should be ready in about half hour" she called.

"Mmmhmm" was the only response from Sheldon. Shaking her head Amy grabbed her phone and went to her bedroom.

"_**Hey Bestie, I am in a panic. Sheldon has agreed to stay the night and now I am scared!"**_

Amy knew Penny was out with Leonard so didn't really expect a response. She was surprised when her phone beeped almost immediately

"_**You have just spent a week together Amy! Don't stress just have fun;-) I am just out with L. Call me later"**_

Amy grinned she knew this but it was good hearing it from Penny.

"Amy … Amy... should there be smoke coming from the oven?"

"Oh good lord" dashing from her room she found Sheldon fanning the chicken that he had retrieved from the oven. Coughing through the smoke Amy grinned. "How does pizza sound?"

Sheldon shook his head. "Have you seen how high you set the oven! No wonder this happened. I don't think we have any choice but take away now."

"Well Dr perfect I expect nothing less than perfection on Thursday when you cook for me!"

Shaking his head Sheldon wrapped the burnt, yet somehow still raw, chicken in a plastic bag then draining the half cooked rice dumped the whole lot in the bin. Turning to Amy with raised eyebrows he said "Challenge accepted! Now I am hungry what shall we order."

Amy handed Sheldon a neatly arranged folder of take-out menus. "You choose."

Sheldon decided pizza was probably best as they would deliver. Picking up the phone he placed the order then went in search of Amy who had disappeared again.

"What are you doing hiding in here?" he asked finding her sitting on her bed.

""I was texting Penny."

"OK well dinner is on its way."

Amy stood and followed Sheldon out of the bedroom. She moved to pour them both a drink, Sheldon a yoohoo and herself some water. "You don't want some of this?" Sheldon asked

Scrunching up her nose Amy shook her head "no thanks." Shrugging Sheldon happily went back to the TV and drank his drink.

Amy answered the door to the delivery man and paying the bill and tip moved to retrieve some plates. "Do you want to eat there?" she called to Sheldon who was once again engrossed.

"Yes please."

Amy frowned. She handed Sheldon a plate filled with pizza then placed her own on the table. She retrieved her phone from the bedroom and sent Penny another text

"_**Not sure why I was worried. He is so engrossed in silly DVD I could be dancing round naked and he wouldn't notice!"**_

"_**Men! L is as bad. Spent all night talking about lasers and moaning about Kripke! We should have had a girls night!"**_

Grinning Amy agreed. Finishing her pizza she washed her plate and went to see if Sheldon had finished. He had but was still engrossed in his DVD so she removed his plate, kissed his head and said "I'm going to bed."

"OK"

That was all "OK"!

Amy shook her head and made her was to her bedroom; she grabbed clean pyjamas and then went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. She could hear the TV and knew if it was a box set Sheldon would probably sit all night watching.

"_**Well my crazy boyfriend is still watching TV! So much for my earlier concerns!"**_

"_**Put on something sexy and go seduce him!:-D"**_

"_**I have put on my PJ's and am going to get a good 8 hours sleep!"**_

"_**Night Ames, talk to you tomorrow!"**_

Amy turned off her phone and the light and turning onto her side went to sleep.

73~73

It was another 2 hours before Sheldon realised he was sat on his own and the rest of the apartment was in darkness. He vaguely remembered Amy saying she was going to bed a while ago but looking at his watch was surprised to see it was now midnight. Where had the day gone! Because he had slept so long this morning he wasn't tired, but now he had watched his DVD he guessed Amy would expect him in bed.

He retrieved his rucksack from where he had left it by the foot of the bed and moving to the bathroom got ready. Comforted by the sight of his Saturday pyjamas Sheldon got changed. Turning off the bathroom light he picked his way carefully back to Amy's room. Using the dim light from his phone he could see the bump in the bed where Amy lay, so moving to the other side gently pulled back the covers.

Amy was sound asleep. She was also lying almost diagonally across the bed. Sheldon looked at her sleeping form and tried to work out how to move her. Sitting gingerly on the edge of the bed he lay his head on the pillow and swung his legs up. Amy shifted slightly and Sheldon scooted in a bit more. He lay on his back and stared into the darkness. He wasn't tired. He began to recite the elements but that did not seem to work, he began replaying the DVD he had just watched but this seemed to wake him up even more. Shifting onto his side he peered at Amy in the dark. He could feel her breathing rhythmically. He began to count her breaths. Feeling himself calm Sheldon closed his eyes. He moved his legs and his foot brushed Amy's pyjama clad leg. She moved as he touched her. Sheldon shifted closer. Now he was not balanced on the edge Sheldon relaxed a little more. It was only now he realised just how big that bed in Boston had been. Here there was no escaping each other!

An hour later Sheldon was still awake. He had tossed and turned and got hotter and hotter. Amy obviously did not have the thermostat set at 71 degrees. How she could sleep in this heat was beyond him. Standing Sheldon moved to the kitchen and got himself a glass of water. He then took of his under-shirt and folding it replaced it into his rucksack before putting his pyjama top back on. Refilling his glass with water Sheldon returned to the bedroom and got back into bed laying on top of the covers in a bid to keep cool.

Sheldon turned to face Amy again and putting an arm over her waist fell asleep his head buried into the back of her neck.

73~73

This is how Amy woke. Sheldon on top of the covers but somehow still wrapped around her. It was still dark out so it must still be the middle of the night she figured. She was surprised Sheldon was on top of the covers, it wasn't exactly hot in here she thought. Reaching down she pulled the covers over him but he moaned and kicked them straight back off. Now also without cover Amy snuggled closer to Sheldon using his body heat to keep warm; his arm around her waist tightened. No this wouldn't work, she was cold! She tried to hook her foot around the covers Sheldon had kicked down the end of the bed; twisting her foot then lifting her leg gently Amy grabbed the cover and grinning covered herself.

"What are you doing" said a sleepy voice in her ear.

"I was cold I wanted the covers."

"You were rubbing against me!"

"Sorry"

"Come here" Sheldon hugged her close and pulled the covers up over them both. "what time is it?"

"I don't know, I cant see my watch." Amy sat up and looked at the bedside clock behind Sheldon "its only 4 o'clock."

"Good I thought it was morning and I feel I have only just gone to sleep, now quit squirming woman and sleep."

Grinning Amy turned and snuggled into Sheldon's neck breathing deeply.

"Now what are you doing? He groaned.

"Getting comfy!"

"You are going to have to move, that tickles."

"What tickles? I'm not touching you!"

"Your breath on my neck, it tickles."

Kissing his neck Amy pulled back and shifting lower rested her head on his chest. "Better?" she asked.

"Yes thank you" Sheldon answered sleepily.

Now it was Amy who was awake and Sheldon who wanted to sleep. Listening to the steady beat of his heart Amy marvelled at the fact she was in her own bed with her own boyfriend! She grinned. This was nice. She realised they had spent a large portion of the weekend in bed. Who'd have thought! Realistically though Amy knew this was only because Sheldon had no laundry to do and was struggling to get back into his routine. She wasn't going to complain though!

As her hand moved across his chest she realised he had not got on his under shirt. She sat up and looked at him.

"For goodness sake Amy" Sheldon grumbled.

"Where is your t shirt?" she asked.

"Really? At 4 o'clock in the morning you want to talk about what I am wearing now?"

"OK OK I'm sorry, go back to sleep" and getting up she moved into the kitchen and put on the kettle. Maybe this sleeping together was harder than it looked!

Sighing Sheldon sat up. Maybe he should have stayed at home. He had thought last weeks stay in Boston had gone well. But tonight was turning into a disaster. First dinner, then the temperature of the room, and now their inability to share a bed. Sheldon got up and followed Amy into the kitchen.

"Tea?" she asked turning back to the kettle.

"Please."

"Why was this so easy last week?"

"I figured it was because of the bed. Last we we shared a bed considerably larger enabling us to regulate our own body temperatures, and either seek comfort or solitude accordingly. Your bed, being that much smaller, does no allow for either temperature control or distance."

"Well that rules out us ever staying at yours. Your bed is even smaller!"

"Amy, other than today's exception, I have told you nobody is allowed in my room so that will not be an issue."

Amy snorted. "Well feel free to spend the rest of the night on the sofa!" and with that she went back to her room and slammed the door.

Sheldon looked at his watch. It was now 4.30. He couldn't phone Leonard or Penny to come get him, he couldn't face a cab so he could either try sleeping on the sofa or face the wrath of Amy! With a look at the sofa he shrugged and opened the bedroom door.

"OK I'm sorry. Maybe I was unfair to say you would never be allowed in my room. Amy I did not go to sleep until 2 and now I am exhausted."

"Sheldon it is not my fault you chose to spend all night watching some silly star trek film, it is not my fault I feel the cold so like it warm in here. You know what, I had thought tonight we would have a nice meal then spend a nice evening together before a busy week at work. Yes I had hoped we might make out a little but you just being here was enough. Now I wish I had spent the evening with Penny instead."

"I'm sorry" Sheldon whispered. He sat on the side of the bed next to Amy and brushed her hair of her face. Bending down he kissed her head and said "I will sleep on the sofa."

"Oh for goodness sake Sheldon, just get into bed!" Amy shouted.

Sheldon did as he was told.

"So do you still want to make out?" Sheldon asked into the darkness.

"No now I want to hit you!"

"Amy!" Sheldon whined. But he backed up and cupped his hands between his legs just in case.

"Sheldon just sleep. Then as soon as it is light I will deliver you back to the sanctuary of your beloved room!"

"Bat crap crazy" Sheldon muttered and turning his back on Amy.

73~73

The sun broke through the curtains but Amy and Sheldon both slept. They had fallen asleep with their backs to each other both balanced on opposite edges of the bed. Now however as the sun lit up the room Sheldon had his arms around Amy. The hand cradling her breast stroked unconsciously while the other lay under her head.

Amy moaned. She was dreaming and it was nice. She stretched and opened her eyes. Maybe it wasn't a dream. Once again Sheldon was holding her. He really was a snuggler when asleep! His fondness for her breasts was apparent too. Amy moved back a little and felt his arousal against her hip.

It was obviously a morning thing, she grinned to herself. Reaching back with one hand she pulled his hips close. Feeling the heat radiating off him Amy moaned again. Even though she was mad at him for last night this was definitely a lovely way to wake up. She lay there for a while wondering if to wake him. Closing her eyes Amy drifted between sleep and consciousness. Sheldon's stroking keeping her on the edge of arousal and frustration!

Opening his eyes Sheldon saw it was morning. His arousal evident by the tightness of his pyjamas and his hand wandering over Amy's body.

"Sheldon?" Amy questioned feeling his hand still as he awoke and realised once again what he was doing.

"Hi" he answered quietly. Slowly he removed his hand "I'm sorry. I seemed to take advantage of you the minute you are asleep" he said a note of embarrassment in his voice.

"It was nice, you don't have to stop." Turning Amy looked into his blue eyes. "I have heard after an argument this is a good way to make up!"

"Really Amy?" Sheldon smirked.

"Hey you don't seem so unaffected mister." Amy brushed her hand across the front of Sheldon's pants.

He groaned and grabbed her hand. "OK fair point."

Amy removed her hand and put it back on his chest. "I think I preferred it when I woke up yesterday" she grinned

"Why?" asked Sheldon in total innocence.

"Because yesterday morning you weren't wearing this" Amy tugged at his top then laughed as he blushed.

"Well you promised you would even things out and I don't see that happening" Sheldon returned.

"Is that a challenge Dr Cooper" Amy asked grinning.

"Maybe" Sheldon was scarlet now and not able to look Amy in the eye. Amy moved his hands to her buttons and placed hers on his. She begun to undo his buttons, but his fingers hadn't moved.

"Sheldon?" Amy questioned.

Sheldon was staring at his own fingers. Slowly they began to move and one by one he undid them all. Having undone Sheldon's buttons Amy moved to push his top off his shoulders. Feeling the cold air against his skin Sheldon shivered. Mimicking Amy's movements he pushed Amy's top back and his eyes widened as he realised she did not have on a vest top or bra. His eyes darted up to hers but she was staring at his chest, slightly pink in the cheeks. Sheldon pulled Amy close and hugged her. He had meant it as an innocent reassurance but at the feel of her naked breasts against his chest Sheldon gasped. Amy, on feeling Sheldon's chest hair rub against her now incredibly sensitive nipples, moaned.

Pulling his head back Sheldon bent to kiss Amy. There was nothing tentative about this kiss. Sheldon buried his hand in her hair and held her tight as he kissed her hard, tongue tracing her lips then her tongue. Amy moaned again. Sheldon pulled back. Looking down he stared again at her breasts. Reaching out his hand he traced their curve and then her nipple. Amy bit her lip. Sheldon watched her nipple harden. Fascinated he stroked it again this time pulling gently.

"Oh god Sheldon" Amy groaned. Almost unaware of what he was doing Sheldon bent his head and sucked the hardened tip of Amy s breast into his mouth, then pulling back kissed and licked gently. Amy was now writhing on the bed. She had never felt like this before. Every touch of Sheldon's mouth on her breast seemed to be linked to the pulsing sensation between her legs. She grabbed his hand and pulled it between her legs.

"Please" she begged. Totally beyond rational thought Amy grabbed at Sheldon's head and held him to her breast. She felt his hand stroke along her panty line and squirmed. It was like torture.

"Sheldon. Please." she begged again. Sensing her need Sheldon slipped his hand inside her bottoms and pushed them down her thighs glancing down as he did so he smiled.

"Those pink panties are my favourite" he smiled.

Running his finger along there edge he moved to push them down too. Amy gasped and Sheldon looked up at her

"OK?" he asked she closed her eyes and nodded. The sensations he was creating in her body made words impossible.

Sheldon stared at Amy for what felt like the longest time before he moved again. This time turning Amy onto her back and leaning down to place a kiss on her lips before moving down back towards her breasts. As he sucked her nipple back into his mouth he watched his own fingers as they gently stroked the small triangle of light brown hair between Amy's legs. Slipping one finger lower he felt for her clit and flicked it a few times before moving lower. As he slid his finger between her lips. He pulled his head up and looked down.

"You are so wet" he said amazed.

He had read when a woman was aroused this occurred, but knowing he had caused this in Amy left him stunned. Glancing at Amy's face he could tell she was embarrassed by his observation. Moving his finger again he slid it lower and flicked his thumb against her clit.

"Oh Sheldon!" Amy gasped. Sheldon continued flicking his thumb but moved his finger to Amy's entrance and slowly pushed forward. Amy arched her hips of the bed and cried out as her orgasm overcame her. Pulling her close Sheldon slowly removed his hand and kissed her head which was damp with sweat.

"You OK?" he asked concerned.

"mmmm" she mumbled.

73~73


	41. Chapter 41

Amy lay prone on the bed, gasping. She felt Sheldon kiss her head, she felt the bed move as he stood and went to the bathroom. She sat up and realised she was naked. In the heat of the moment she hadn't even realised! Not quite sure how that was possible Amy got up slowly and walked toward the bathroom. The door was ajar and pushing it open she saw Sheldon washing his hands.

Moving up behind him Amy put her arms around his waist, her chest against his bare back.

Looking around Sheldon she saw his face in the mirror. He had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply.

"Turn round Sheldon" she whispered.

Sheldon turned and Amy stood on tiptoes and kissed him. She kissed him thank you for what he had just done for her, and she kissed him with a promise. She didn't break the kiss as she trailed her nails first up, then down his back. She slid both hands into his pyjama pants and pushed them down taking his underwear with them. She felt his erection spring free and moved closer to him trapping him between them. She could feel his heat and hardness against her tummy and she moved one hand round from his back and grasped him firmly.

"Amy wait. I need to..."

"Sheldon I know.. let me help you."

"The mess..."

Knowing the possible mess would bother Sheldon, Amy looked around the small room for a solution, dismissing the pile of towels she turned towards the shower. Grabbing his hand she pulled him inside after her and then pushed him back against the wall. One hand behind his head she pulled him back down for a kiss. Amy moved her other hand back down Sheldon's chest and traced circles over his stomach.

She pulled back from the kiss and looked done at him, naked and very obviously aroused. She had never seen him like this before, there had always been clothing between them. Eyes wide Amy moved her hand down his stomach and traced the length of him with her finger tips, watching him twitch up against his hip. Sheldon moaned. Amy grasped him and slowly started to move her hand up and down. Sheldon stood with his back pressed against the wall of the shower and closed his eyes.

It felt so different, Amy's hand as opposed to his own. Her hand was smaller and softer and her rhythm was different. As she moved a little faster Sheldon's hips moved almost of their own accord, thrusting himself into her fist.

"Amy.. harder.." he gasped and she sped up. "ugh close.." he gasped, and she tightened her grip moving faster. With a growl Sheldon thrust his hips and felt himself come. Amy watched in wonder as he pumped over her hand and tummy.

She reached up to pull him into another kiss and at the same time reached around him to turn on the water. The cold water made him gasp and jump forward. Giggling Amy held him tight as the water warmed and still kissing him ran her hands up his back to his head.

Pulling back Sheldon looked at her.

"You may have been right about making up after an argument," he grinned shyly.

Chuckling Amy grabbed some soap and a flannel and began to wash first him then herself down. She was quick and efficient with the sole purpose of cleaning them both. Satisfied they were both clean she reached up and turned the water off.

Stepping out of the shower she handed Sheldon a towel and wrapped one around herself. She left Sheldon drying himself off and went to find herself some clothes.

73~73

By the time Sheldon had dried and dressed Amy was in the kitchen buttering some toast. There were 2 glasses of orange juice and a mug of tea alongside Amy's coffee.

Sheldon heard his phone ringing from the bedroom so went to retrieve it. He had 2 missed calls from Leonard. Walking back to the kitchen he returned the call.

"Good morning Leonard. Is everything OK. I thought you were working today."

Sheldon listened then looked at his watch. "OK well I am currently at Amy's. Yes that would be most agreeable. See you then."

Sheldon replaced the phone by his plate and turned to Amy

"Leonard's work ended earlier than expected. He is just collecting Raj and Howard then they are going to fly kites. I hope you don't mind if I join them?"

"No Sheldon that is fine. I have lots to prepare for work tomorrow so was going to suggest dropping you home after breakfast anyway."

Nodding Sheldon resumed eating.

Amy cleared away the breakfast things then moved to the bedroom. It look like a war zone, bedding all over the place. Shaking her head she stripped the bed and went to get new linens. As she returned Sheldon asked "Do you want some help?"

"No I am fine thank you."

Sheldon frowned. "Amy is everything OK? You are very quiet."

"I am fine Sheldon. I think I am just processing this mornings events."

Sheldon nodded. He didn't really know what to say to that. Instead of processing he fully intended to forget about the events for now and go fly kites!

Feeling his phone vibrate Sheldon was relieved to see the boys had arrived.

"Leonard is here. Thank you for last night Amy. Will I still see you Tuesday?"

"Yes. And I am still expecting dinner Thursday" Amy smiled shyly.

Sheldon kissed Amy gently then picking up his rucksack and jacket was gone.

73~73

As the door shut behind Sheldon Amy sunk down onto her unmade bed. In the past few hours so much had happened. She needed to regroup before work tomorrow but she kept thinking about Sheldon in the shower. How he had looked and felt; the feel of him erupting over her. Amy blushed as she thought of the sound he had made as he came. Oh boy! That was an image that would stay with her for a while!

Grinning now Amy finished making the bed and then gathered the dirty linens and clothes. Loading her washing machine she made herself another coffee and sat on the sofa. As she reflected on the past 24 hours it struck Amy that this morning Sheldon hadn't moaned about not having cereal or watching Dr Who. He had crossed several barriers as far as physical contact were concerned and all of his own initiative.

Amy wondered what Penny would make of this latest development. The last text Amy and Sheldon had barely been talking! Picking up her phone she sent Penny a text.

"_**Hey are you working today? I know the boys are flying kites, if you are free you can come round."**_

While she waited to hear from Penny, Amy retrieved her work bag and went through the notes she had made on Friday. She got her laptop out and opened her email. No reply from Yaşargil but a nice note from then head of her department praising her last research and offering several new projects when her current one was over. Deciding to look at them later Amy figured she would spend the afternoon indulging in a TV marathon that did not involve space or koalas or documentaries.

Turning the TV on Amy saw her phone light up.

"_**Hi Ames, I'm at work. Why don't you come here and keep me company then we can catch up and maybe go out after?"**_

"Great! On my way!"

Amy jumped up and went to get ready. She had on her denim skirt that she normally wore for work but with it she wore a bright blue jumper rather than her dull blouse and cardigan ensemble. She pulled her hair back and clipped it at the sides then putting on some flat shoes grabbed her purse and jacket and headed out.

The Cheesecake Factory was quiet for a Sunday lunchtime. Penny was working behind the bar which she loved of an evening but during the day not so much. She was delighted to see Amy enter and had a glass of wine ready and waiting before Amy had even sat down.

"Its a bit early for this isn't it?" Amy asked nodding at the wine.

"Humour me you are only my 2nd customer since 10am."

Grinning Amy took a sip of her wine and said "So did you and Leonard have a nice meal in the end? I was not expecting them to go out flying kites today, I assumed everyone had plans."

"Yeah well I think we have all probably spent a little too much time together what with last week and all. It was nice last night but I honestly don't care about Kripke and lasers. It made for a long night. How did your night end up? You sounded fed up when you text."

"Sheldon was being Sheldon! Spent all night watching some dopey space programme he had brought round. I went to bed about 10 and he didn't join me for hours; then he complained it was too hot; then he complained because having woken me up I was awake and he was tired! I told him to go home! He didn't though and we both slept in til late. He even missed Dr Who and didn't complain! Then we made out."

The last part of this statement Amy almost whispered, blushing red. Penny looked at her and leaning over the bar whispered back "Proper made out? like before?"

"More than before."

"Damn, we need to get out of here so you can give me details! I only have another hour then we will go grab some lunch and you can tell me everything!"

Amy nodded. This is what she needed.

73~73

Sheldon was having similar thoughts about his time in the park. There had been a little teasing about Sheldon staying at Amy's but a general assumption seemed to have been made that Sheldon had slept on the sofa. He chose not to correct it.

Having spent an hour chasing round the park they decided to go to The Cheesecake Factory for lunch. This had been Leonard's suggestion knowing Penny was working. She had been quiet last night at dinner and spent half the night on her phone. He wanted to check everything was OK.

Entering the restaurant the first thing that occurred to Sheldon was whether or not a waitress other than Penny would be able to get his order right. When Leonard assured him Penny was working Sheldon relaxed. However, once seated, and a waitress none of them recognised approached their table.

The words off all their lips were "Where's Penny?"

"Oh she is working the bar today. Can I get her to make you some drinks?"

"Yes please" Sheldon replied, "and our food! She knows what we have!"

Shrugging the waitress went to the bar. "Hey Pen, a group of guys want drinks. They said they knew you and you would know what they wanted. They also said that you knew their food order?"

"Oh no!" Penny and Amy said together. Amy leant back on her bar stool to get a better look

"Yep it's them!"

Penny made up a tray of the drinks and wrote their food order on the other waitress' notepad. On the bottom she scribbled '**Tuesday order!**' so the cook would know what to do. Moving up to the other end of the bar so they were out of sight of the main restaurant the girls sat giggling.

Having got their food the boys turned the conversation to their evening plans.

"I cant be too late" Sheldon said "I have a busy week next week. I need my routine back!"

"Well it was your choice to do laundry on the wrong day and spend the night on Amy's sofa. Lets have a vintage video games night it'll be fun!"

"Can we make it a boys only night?" Sheldon asked. The others nodded. "OK count me in."

When they finished Leonard said he was just going to say 'hi' to Penny and disappeared to the bar.

"Hey Guys! Amy's here too" he shouted as he rounded the corner, and before either girl had a chance to escape Howard, Raj and Sheldon entered the bar.

"What are you doing here?" Sheldon asked looking at Amy.

"Hey! That's no way to speak to you r girlfriend!" Penny said "and we are catching up on the gossip" she winked at Sheldon.

Sheldon looked at Penny, then at Amy, then blushed scarlet.

Looking at the others he said "OK we have said hello now lets go!" and turning on his heel left.

"You are right Amy he is cute when he blushes!" Penny laughed.

Following Sheldon automatically the others looked back questioningly at the girls.

"What was that about?" Raj asked.

"I don't know but I am beginning to think Sheldon may be hiding something from us!" Howard grinned.

Stood by the car waiting for the others to catch him up, Sheldon sent Amy a text.

"_**Was it really necessary to tell Penny about this morning?"**_

73~73

"Oh boy" Amy showed Penny the text. "He doesn't sound happy!"

"Its not like you have told me everything … yet!"

"No and I cant. Penny I'm sorry. What happened this morning, well if I tell you and Sheldon finds out, he would never forgive me and it may never happened again"

"Amy he thinks you have already told me!"

"Yes well I haven't and I am not going to. Sorry."

"Fair enough. I don't want to upset Sheldon but he is just so easy to tease. Amy I am really happy things are going well I wont say anything else. Come on lets go get some lunch and we will call Bernadette and Lucy and see if they want to come to mine for a proper girls night."

73~73

Catching Sheldon up at the car Howard went in for the kill.

"Soooo Sheldon what happened with you and Amy last night. Was it more than sleeping on the sofa?"

"It is none of your business!" Sheldon said with as much dignity as he could muster.

"Did you finally get to 2nd base" Howard sniggered.

Sheldon blushed but didn't answer.

"Come on Sheldon you know we will find out. If the girls know we will find out!"

"This is the very reason I avoided getting into a relationship! Nothing is ever private. I don't want to know what Leonard likes Penny to do to him in bed, or if Howard lasted longer than his record! I just don't care. And if I choose to get naked with my girlfriend it is non of your business!"

With that Sheldon stormed past the car and started to walk home. He didn't see the look of absolute amazement on the faces of his friends.

73~73


	42. Chapter 42

The guys stood watching Sheldon walk away, all three with their mouths hanging open.

"What the...?" Raj muttered. "Did he just say what I think he said?"

"I think so "Leonard replied.

"Wow!"

Opening the car they climbed in and started to head for home. They didn't pass Sheldon on the way and he wasn't there when they arrived home which wasn't really a surprise. They set up the video games and started playing knowing he would be back soon.

By the time Raj and Howard were ready to leave Sheldon still wasn't home though

.

"Perhaps I should call Penny and Amy and see if they have heard from him?" Leonard pondered.

He waved Raj and Howard goodbye then knocked on the door across the hall.

It was a very giggly Penny who answered.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?"

"Have you seen or heard from Sheldon? He.. err.." Leonard stopped seeing the other girls in the room all looking at him. He was sure Amy wouldn't thank him for sharing the knowledge Sheldon had imparted but he was a little worried.

"He got upset thinking you knew something earlier at The Cheesecake Factory, Howard teased him and he snapped. We haven't seen him since."

"What do you mean snapped?" asked Amy

"Well, and I am only repeating what Sheldon said here, he said it was none of our business if he chose to get naked with his girlfriend!"

Behind Amy Penny spat out the mouthful of wine she had just taken.

"AMY!"

"Not now bestie! Sheldon must have been mad to say that, he would never have shared something so personal unless he was upset."

"Actually Amy I think he thought you had already told us"

"But I hadn't!"

"Yes we know that but Sheldon doesn't. Listen why don't you call him he may answer you."

Amy dialled Sheldon's number but only got his voice mail, she left a quick message then grabbed her bag.

"Perhaps he has gone to mine. I will call you if he is there. You had better hope he is Leonard, I cant believe you guys are still teasing him about this!"

"Hey! Penny started it!"

"I don't care who started it it stops now. This is between me and Sheldon. He doesn't laugh at your love lives or poke fun or make comments."

"Well in fairness he got a few good jabs in before he left but I take your point." Leonard muttered.

73~73

Amy arrived back at her apartment and the first thing she saw was Sheldon sat on the floor outside her door.

"Sheldon?" she questioned quietly

Sheldon looked up. Amy had expected him to be upset but he wasn't.

"Sheldon are you OK?"

"No Amy I'm not. Thanks to you and Penny gossiping I was subjected to ridicule. Thanks to _your_ need to gossip and share every aspect of our lives Howard thinks it is OK to discuss what we do in private. It is _not_ OK Amy!"

Amy stood with her key in her hand open mouthed. She did not reply immediately but just opened the door.

Stepping inside she turned and put her hand on Sheldon's chest.

"Just stop right there. I have something to say now. For your information Penny asked how our night had gone and I did NOT give her details. I wanted too Sheldon because she is my friend and friends share things, but I told her you wouldn't like it. However, you told Howard we had got naked! Leonard then came looking for you and shared this information with me, Penny, Bernadette and Lucy. So yes Sheldon our friends know we got naked. But it was YOU that told them!"

Amy then slammed the door in Sheldon's face.

73~73

Amy was really angry with Sheldon. She understood he wanted to keep things private, she could do without Howard knowing every intimate detail of their lives too, but to accuse her like that was just unfair. Having left Sheldon outside her door Amy turned off her phone having sent Penny a text saying Sheldon had been at hers. Then stripping of her clothes she had a shower and got into bed. This morning she had been so happy and now she was just mad.

73~73

Having stood outside the slammed door for about 5 minutes Sheldon slowly turned and walked away. He had told them they had got naked! HE had done it not Amy! For all the things he said to Amy and it had been him. Sheldon walked home and trudged up the stairs. Penny heard him fumbling about and was stood staring at him before he could get in and retreat to his room.

"OK buddy, in here. We need to talk."

Looking at the determination on Pennys face Sheldon knew he may as well just do as she said.

"Penny, Amy has informed me of my error. I am aware it was I who gave our secrets away. Amy has made her feelings perfectly clear so you can spare me coming to her defence."

"Oh no Sheldon, you need to hear this. Amy loves you! She didn't tell any of us anything because she knew how it would make you feel. Sheldon have you thought how Amy must feel? You owe her a very big apology!"

"Amy told me how she felt Penny and the slamming door in my face underlined it. Now I am going to go home, get into bed and have a restful sleep in my own bed then go to work and focus on things that matter!"

Penny stared after Sheldon open mouthed. He really was unbelievable sometimes. Amy had been so happy earlier how she put up with his crap was beyond Penny.

Sheldon lay on his bed and wondered how he could fix things. Penny was right, although he was not about to tell her that, he did owe Amy an apology. Sighing Sheldon tossed and turned and had a very fitful nights sleep.

73~73

The following day Amy left home early knowing she needed to focus on work and worry about Sheldon later. She did switch on her phone but he had not left any message.

Shrugging Amy opened her email and cast her eye down the list of projects her department head had forwarded to her. One caught her eye and she marked it as one to keep. It was a lead research post at The National Hospital for Neurology and Neuroscience in London. It would be a major step forward if she could do this sort of research abroad. The fact her name had even been suggested was amazing in itself.

Grinning Amy turned to the work she had started on Friday and pulled up the paper she was had spoken to Yaşargil about. Before long Amy was unaware of the movement of her colleagues around her. The hustle and bustle of the lab or the cries and shouts of the monkeys next door. Her argument with Sheldon forgotten.

73~73

Sheldon's Monday was not so productive. He had locked himself in his office and stared at his whiteboards. Perhaps he should text Amy and apologise. He was due to see her tomorrow but maybe he should invite her for Thai food tonight. He dismissed that idea quickly as a night with both Howard Wolowitz and Amy in the same room did not sound wise right now. He decided he would email her and suggest meeting up.

After three failed attempts to email Amy Sheldon gave up. Deciding to risk having the door slammed in his face again Sheldon resolved to go see Amy after work. Telling Leonard he would not be in for Thai food Sheldon got the bus to Amy. He was again sat outside her door when Amy arrived home.

"What do you want?"Amy demanded, she was amazed to see Sheldon sat there again and secretly thrilled he had made the effort.

"I came to say sorry. Amy I should not have accused you of the things I did, I should not have shouted about our private life in the car park of the cheesecake factory and I am sorry."

"Thank you Sheldon. I am glad you came to tell me. Do you want to come in or are you rushing home for Thai food?"

"I have told Leonard not to buy me Thai food. I wondered if you wanted to come out to dinner with me instead. It is the least I can do."

Amy grinned. "That would be lovely. I have some news that I am excited about sharing with you, let me change and we can go."

Sheldon sat on the sofa and waited for Amy to change. Standing as soon as she returned Sheldon asked "Where would you like to eat?"

"Oh I ma happy to have Thai food but it will be nice to go out to eat it for a changed."

Sheldon smiled, secretly relieved this small part of his routine hadn't been disrupted as well. Since returning from Boston Sheldon did not feel very in control.

As there was a nice restaurant round the corner from Amy's apartment the couple decided to walk. They kept the chat light both a little wary of the new truce between them. Once seated and their orders placed Amy turned to Sheldon in excitement.

"You will never guess what I have been offered. A lead research post at The National Hospital for Neurology and Neuroscience in London!" Amy sat waiting for Sheldon's response.

"London, England?" he asked.

"Yes! Can you believe it. This is huge! If I do this I can pretty much came back and take my research wherever I want too."

"You cant go to England Amy."

"Why on earth not?" Amy frowned.

"Because I love you and you cant leave me." Sheldon stood up and fled.


	43. Chapter 43

Amy sat stunned after Sheldon ran off. She didn't know if she should chase him or wait for him to return. Too make matters worse as the door slammed behind him their food orders arrived at the table. The waiter on seeing her obvious discomfort asked if everything was OK, so Amy had to explain her companion had left suddenly. Deciding she would be better leaving Amy asked for the food to be bagged up and paid the bill. She had no choice but to walk but luckily she was close to home. Sheldon was not waiting for her when she got back so Amy sent Penny a text.

"_**Sheldon is upset. He has run out of the restaurant. Please will you let me know he gets home safely. Ax"**_

Amy was shocked Sheldon had reacted so dramatically. She had thought he would be pleased for her. It wasn't even as if she had even applied and accepted the post.

"_**Hey Ames. What happened. Do you want to chat?"**_

Amy did need to chat. So quickly offered to go to Pennys, this way she would at least be able to see for herself Sheldon was OK.

73~73

"...and then he ran off" Amy finished her story sat on Pennys sofa nursing her wine.

"Amy are you really going to England?"

"I don't know, it is a big deal to be even considered and I would be mad to turn it down. I thought Sheldon would understand that. If I did turn it down I would probably never get another offer like it and my research and credibility would be limited."

"Sweetie I totally understand why you would want to go, but I can see Sheldon would be upset. Amy he obviously loves you more than he has even admitted to himself if it hit him that hard. Sheldon doesn't do emotions very well and from the little gem he dropped to the boys it sounds like he is letting down all sorts of barriers with you. I guess he is just feeling vulnerable."

"What should I do Penny?"

"Let me talk to him. You need to talk to him too, but let me talk to him first and I'll see if I can make him see it from your point of view."

"Thanks Penny."

Penny went across the hall having placed the wine bottle in easy reach for Amy. This could be a long conversation after all!.

73~73

"Sheldon let me in! I am not going anywhere so you may as well give in now."

The door opened; but by the time Penny had stepped into the room Sheldon was back on his bed curled in a ball.

"Sheldon, Amy is at mine. You just left her in the restaurant. She brought your dinner home for you though; I have put it in the kitchen."

"Thank you Penny."

"Sweetie, Amy wont be gone forever you now. If she goes to England she will come back."

"You don't know that. She is brilliant Penny, she may go somewhere else after. She might not want to come back."

"Amy loves you Sheldon. She has not sat around waiting for all these years to just disappear because of a job offer."

"I should never have asked her to be my girlfriend. I should never have kissed her and held her and...Penny I love her and she is leaving me."

Penny sighed. She could see Sheldon was caught in a self pitying loop that she needed to break him out of.

"OK Sheldon what happens if Amy stays. She turns down the offer. Would you be happy then?"

Sheldon nodded and peeked at Penny. "Do you think she might?"

"I don't know Sheldon. I hope not."

"Why? I thought she was your friend."

"Oh Sheldon, she is my friend and if she goes I will really miss her. But what if she stays and then she doesn't get the chance again. What if she blamed me for that. I would rather miss her for a while and know she was happy."

"Well I don't" Sheldon curled back into his ball.

"Sheldon if tomorrow you got a call from Switzerland asking you to go to CERN for a year would you go?" Penny asked standing up and heading for the door.

"Of course I would Penny I have dreamt of going to CERN, it would almost guarantee my Nobel"

"And if Amy asked you not to go?"

Penny watched various emotions cross Sheldon's face. Without waiting for him to answer Penny left.

Amy was asleep on Penny's sofa when she went back across the hall. Penny covered her in a blanket and let her sleep. It was better than waking her and saying Sheldon was acting like a spoiled child! Hopefully some of Pennys words would have sunk in by the morning and Sheldon would do the right thing.

73~73

Sheldon did think about Pennys words. The thought of not going to CERN was unthinkable. Maybe he needed to talk to Amy. If she was gone for a year though who would he go to the zoo with? He had just got used to kissing her and sharing a bed. He didn't want to do that with any one else but if Amy was gone he would have to go back to the Sheldon before. It would be worse though because that Sheldon didn't know any different. Now he knew what it felt like to have Amy squeeze his hand in the cinema, or scratch her nails down his back when she kissed him. He knew what it was like to wake up wrapped around her, to smell her hair and feel her warmth.

He really didn't want her to go!

Sheldon fell asleep curled up on top of his bed. He awoke at 2.46 am according to his bedside clock. Getting undressed and putting on his Monday pyjamas he got into bed, but now sleep alluded him. Tossing and turning for 20 minutes and still no sleep. Sheldon walked down the hall and retrieved his laptop. Sat up in bed he decided to email Amy. Maybe if he could tell her how he felt she would understand why he ran away.

**To: Amy Farrah Fowler**

**From: Sheldon Cooper**

**Amy it is nearly 3 am and I cannot sleep. I keep thinking about running out on you in the restaurant. It was not good boyfriend behaviour and I am sorry. Especially as you were kind enough to bring my food home for me. **

**Penny spoke to me tonight and told me she wants you to go to England. I got mad. Amy I know the reasons Penny gave me were well intentioned and valid but I don't want you to go.**

**I would never want to hold you back in your career. I would not like you to resent me for stopping you living your dreams. Amy I still don't want you to go.**

**If I had a chance like yours, as Penny so craftily pointed out, I would take it. But Amy I still don't want you to go.**

**Amy, in the last few months thanks to you I now look forward to holding your hand in mine. Thanks to you I like all the animals in the zoo not just the koalas. Thanks to you, and your not giving up on me, I now look forward to you touching me, holding me and kissing me.**

**Amy if you go I will have no hand to hold, I will not want to go to the zoo and I will miss waking up with you in my arms.**

**Amy if you go please know I love you and I understand. I will be here when you come home.**

**Sheldon**

**x**

Closing his laptop Sheldon closed his eyes and slept.

73~73

Waking on Pennys sofa the next morning Amy stretched and groaned. Seeing it was only 6 am Amy wrote Penny a quick note and let herself out. She needed to go into work today but she would need to go home and change first. At home she had a quick shower then put on some fresh clothes. She saw she had no text or phone messages from Sheldon. Seeing as it was still only 7.30 Amy decided to make some coffee and breakfast to wake herself up before heading into work. While the kettle boiled she open her laptop and was surprised to see an email from Sheldon. By the time she had finished Amy had tears rolling down her cheeks. Sheldon had really tried so hard to tell her how he felt. He had even admitted he would take the offer if it were him. Sniffing Amy sent him a text.

"_**Thank you so much for your email. I would not want to hold anyone else hand or visit the zoo with anyone else either. Tonight I am not going to go to the cheesecake factory but I would like to still see you. Ax"**_

Once composed and having drank her coffee Amy went to work. She opened the email she had been oh so excited about yesterday and looked at it though more realistic eyes. She needed to give the whole thing some serious thought.

Sheldon's email kept playing on her mind. How would she feel on the other side of the world if he wasn't there with her? Boston had been lovely because they had gone together. But if she didn't go she would regret it. She would always wonder what if. She knew she couldn't turn it down.

Taking a deep breath Amy replied to The N.H.N. and N. She asked for salary details and the duration of the project. She asked for details about accommodation and then waited. She knew if those details were agreeable she would say yes.

"_**Amy I would also like to see you tonight. Shall I pick up you Cheesecake factory order and bring it to yours? I am sure Penny will understand."**_

**To Amy Farrah Fowler**

**From: Human Resources UCL Neurology.**

**Thank you for your enquiry. We are glad you are considering our offer in extending and supporting your research. We have two research posts;**

**Post 1 **

**12 months **

**Department of Brain Repair & Rehabilitation**

**Head of Department: Professor Xavier Golay**

**Post 2**

**6 months **

**Sobell Department of Motor Neuroscience and Movement Disorders** **Head of Department: Professor Linda Greensmith**

**Both situations are based in London. Accommodation will be provide plus salary in line with your current research. Both posts will have opportunities to extend.**

**Yours sincerely**

**Samantha Smythe-Jones**

**Human Resources**

Amy printed of the email and put it in her bag. At least she had details now. 6 months sounded more manageable than 12; and to work with another woman sounded more than a little appealing. Excited again Amy went and got herself some lunch then continued with her paper.

73~73

Sheldon was nervous about seeing Amy. He had called Penny and asked if he would be able to pick up a take out to take to Amy's house. She sounded pleased they were at least talking. He didn't know that the whole restaurant team were pleased he was eating out!

Leonard agreed to leave early to collect the food then drop Sheldon at Amy's. Penny had told him what had happened yesterday and Leonard knew a happy shamy led to a peaceful home life.

Dropping Sheldon at Amy's he promised to collect him later when Sheldon called.

Amy had not been home long when Sheldon arrived. She had not had a chance to change out of her work clothes so letting Sheldon in she let him sort their food while she quickly showered and changed. Now dressed in a light skirt and blouse Amy was happy to see Sheldon appeared relaxed and happy.

"Thank you for you email Sheldon. I am sorry if my news shocked you."

"Amy it was a shock and I wont lie and say I am happy about you leaving but I do understand. I really do."

"I had some details today. It is possible I could be gone 6 months as opposed to a year. The shorter project is one I am interested in pursuing as they use lots of Deep Brain Stimulation and recording which is the area I am currently researching. Maybe if I go you could come stay for a while. London is meant to be a beautiful city."

"Maybe." Sheldon was quiet.

"OK lets change the subject. I haven't made a decision so for tonight lets just enjoy our food and forget about everything else."

"OK" Sheldon said quietly.

It took a while for Amy to get Sheldon to relax. Eventually a spirited round of counter-factuals and the promise of strawberry yoohoo had Sheldon smiling then laughing and eventually sat on the sofa full from his burger, relaxed and enjoying the TV.

Amy snuggled up to Sheldon her head on his chest as they watched TV. His arm around her shoulder Sheldon traced his fingers in patterns along her collar bone.

"Sheldon do you want to sty over?" Amy asked.

"I don't know Amy. I don't have anything with me and its a work night."

"OK. I just thought I'd ask"

"I do want to stay though."

"Sheldon it is up to you; I could set the alarm early and take you home in plenty of time for you to get ready for work."

"That would be most acceptable Amy thank you."

Amy smiled. Perhaps it would be OK after all.


	44. Chapter 44

Squinting at the daleks on Dr Who, Amy wondered how someone as supremely intelligent as Sheldon could watch a programme like this. She sniggered when she looked up at Sheldon and saw the total focus on his face.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked glancing at her quickly before turning back to the screen.

"You! Sheldon this is awful!"

"I beg your pardon?" Sheldon was now giving Amy his full attention. "What did you just say?"

"This Dr Who programme is rubbish! Are those tin cans with sink plungers meant to be scary?"

"Amy the daleks are cyborgs and they are the greatest enemy of The Doctor."

"OK Sheldon" Amy sniggered "I'll take your word for it."

Sheldon sniffed and turned back to the screen. Amy also turned back and looked at the TV, she wasn't following the story just looking really, her head on Sheldon's chest her arm around his waist. Lifting her head again she asked "Sheldon why does Dr who look different?"

Sighing Sheldon turned the TV off. "Amy when we watched the other day we saw the most recent episode with Matt Smith taking the role of The Doctor. This episode is before his regeneration and is the 10th Doctor played by David Tennant. I suggest we abandon this attempt to bond over the programme and go to bed. As you suggested we do have to get up early in the morning."

Amy stood and grinned "Good idea!" and pulling Sheldon up walked to the bedroom.

"Now before you panic Sheldon I know you don't have night clothes, I promise to get you home before Leonard is up so you wont have to face awkward questions."

"Amy he will still have awkward questions as he will know I have not been home, but I appreciate the sentiment. I will have to leave a set of emergency clothes here at this rate." Sheldon turned and moved to the bathroom, not noticing the stunned look on Amy's face.

When Sheldon returned he was still dressed and waited for Amy to use the bathroom before undressing and climbing into bed. Amy returned wearing her pyjamas.

"Amy what are you wearing?"

"What do you mean? You can see what I'm wearing!"

"Oh no, if I am going to be subjected to sleeping almost naked then it is only fair you do the same!"

Amy's eyes opened wide "Really Sheldon? Are you sure. I mean I know we have become more intimate but to sleep naked together?"

"Amy I am suggesting we sleep nothing more, and in our underwear, but if you don't want to..."

Before Sheldon had finished his sentence Amy was stripping! Sitting on the edge of the bed she removed the top of her pyjamas and then the bottoms. She pulled back the covers and got in next to Sheldon. Putting an arm around her shoulder Sheldon pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"Good night Amy."

"Goodnight Sheldon."

The sound of Sheldon's heart soothed Amy and she was asleep in no time. Sheldon lay awake for a long time. He lay listening to Amy breath. It did not send him to the edge of panic knowing he was lying on a bed in just his underwear with his arms around an equally undressed woman. He did not feel stressed at the feel of her breath on his naked skin. He felt comfort and peace and he stared in wonder at the woman who had brought about this change in him. It hadn't been that long ago he resisted holding her hand. Now look at him! Closing his eyes Sheldon knew he would always be grateful to Amy for helping him accept this side of himself. While he was till scared he knew she was too and that made it easier somehow.

Closing his eyes Sheldon slept.

73~73

Amy woke to the sound of the shower running. Looking at the clock she saw she must have slept through the alarm. Rubbing her eyes she sat up and grabbed the pyjama top she had discarded so quickly last night. Moving to the kitchen she filled the kettle and started making some breakfast. She knew they would have a little time before she had to get Sheldon back to his.

Sheldon appeared 10 minutes later fully dressed, but minus his thermal.

"Morning" Amy smiled

"Good morning Amy" Sheldon answered moving to kiss the top of her head before joining her at the table.

"I have made porridge, also tea if you want some. We have time."

After a quick breakfast Sheldon gathered his things and went with Amy to her car. The ride back was quiet but not awkwardly so.

As she parked the car Amy turned to Sheldon "Thank you for staying last night Sheldon. It was nice."

"I enjoyed it too" Sheldon smiled shyly. "Well except for your silly Dr Who comments of course!"

Laughing Amy leant over and gave Sheldon quick kiss "Have a good day, I'll talk to you later"

Leonard was still in bed as Sheldon let himself in. He dropped his bag on his chair and went to the bathroom. Brushing his teeth again and shaving he went back to his room to change. He was sat at his computer drinking his 2nd cup of tea when Leonard walked into the kitchen.

"When did you get home? I was expecting you last night."

"Amy and I had some things to discuss. We discussed them then watched Dr who, or I tried to watch Dr Who Amy just made asinine comments."

"Wow the relationship is doomed!" chuckled Leonard.

"Well if she is moving to England she had better learn to love The Doctor or she will be deported!"

"Amy's moving?" Leonard asked shocked

"Did Penny not tell you? Yes Amy may be moving to London for 6 – 12 months." Sheldon said in a calm voice which shocked Leonard.

Making a note to ask Penny about this later Leonard moved to get ready so they weren't late.

73~73

Leonard sent Penny a text when he had deposited Sheldon in his office

"_**Did you know Amy was moving to London?"**_

"_**Hi sweetie, yeah she told me Monday. Sheldon took I really bad. How is he?"**_

"_**Fine! He appeared to be more than OK about it when he told me after spending the night at Amy's!"**_

"_**YAY! They made up! Go easy on him though he took it really badly so just be careful. x"**_

At lunch Leonard watched Sheldon carefully but he seemed OK, and that night at the comic book store he was happily arguing with Howard over who touched and should therefore own the batman comic book they were tugging between them.

Returning to 2311 Los Robles Sheldon trotted to his room to unpack his purchases then returned with the game they had been talking about playing since there return from Boston. Soon shouting and gunfire was all that could be heard.

Across the hall Amy had called in to tell Penny her and Sheldon had had a talk and while admitting he wasn't happy Sheldon at least seemed more accepting. As she was leaving the girls could hear the shouts from across the hall.

"They are never going to grow up are they?" Amy asked grinning.

"No probably not!" Penny waved Amy goodbye then opening the door to 4A said "Hey guys what you playing?"

Throwing down his controller in defeat Leonard moved to kiss Penny hello.

"Hey! Leonard! "shouted Howard as Raj and Sheldon cheered in victory.

"Game's over! "Leonard grinned and pulled Penny to his room.

"At least your girlfriend has the good sense not to interrupt games night" Howard commented.

"Yes well Leonard has always let Penny have too much control!"

"Hey I heard that" shouted Penny. "Howard, what time is your mother and Bernadette expecting you home?"

Going white Howard glanced at his watch and said "She is right I should go." The others sniggered as they watched him leave.

73~73

Sheldon had promised to cook for Amy on Thursday so before leaving for work he checked the cupboards and made a list. Turning to Leonard he asked "Are you seeing Penny tonight?"

"I wasn't planning on it why?"

"Oh. It is just I was going to cook a meal for Amy. I guess I could ask her if I could prepare it there."

"Let me talk to Penny I am sure she would not want to stand in the way of you and Amy having a romantic dinner for 2! what are you cooking?"

"The Mexican chicken recipe my Meemaw sent me. I am sure Amy will love it!"

"Well I will let you know what Penny says but I am not asking her now its far to early."

Sheldon nodded in understanding and went back to writing his shopping list.

At lunchtime Leonard grinned at Sheldon "I asked Penny if she wanted to go out and she said no. I explained you had hoped to cook for Amy and she invited herself! She said a dinner for 4 would be just as romantic and Amy would love it. Sorry Sheldon!"

Snorting Sheldon pulled out his phone.

"_**Amy I am afraid Penny has rail roaded my plans for dinner and has invited herself and Leonard along. I cannot think why. If you wish I could prepare the meal at yours?"**_

"_**Hi Sheldon, no dinner for 4 will be fun! Like a double date. Penny probably wants to taste your cooking. I told her you were fantastic! X"**_

Snorting Sheldon texted Penny.

"_**U**__**nacceptable! You can provide the wine! And you leave with Leonard after the meal!"**_

73~73

Leonard was forced to take Sheldon shopping after work, and because he was now a dinner guest Sheldon then put him to work.

"It is for your girlfriend too so you can help!"

Setting Leonard to work Sheldon quickly prepared the chicken and set it carefully into the oven checking and double checking the setting. Leonard made the salad then set the table. Between them they had the meal prepared and the table set with plenty of time. Sheldon went to shower and change.

"I hope you will be changing, that is not suitable attire." he threw over his shoulder at Leonard.

Frowning Leonard looked down at the clothes he wore. For goodness sake, it would have been easier to go out!

An hour later Penny knocked on the door. She carried wine, beer and a bottle of raspberry vodka which Amy assured her was Sheldon's favourite drink.

"Wow it smells fantastic in here "she grinned kissing Leonard hello and handing Sheldon the carrier of drinks.

"Thank you Penny. Where is Amy?"

"She is going to be about 10 minutes. She said she had been held up at work but is on her way now."

Nodding Sheldon poured Penny a glass of wine and set it in front of her. He poured Leonard a beer and himself a vodka. He waited on the edge of his spot, ready to jump up to answer the door on Amy's knock.

Greeting Amy with a gentle kiss Sheldon took her jacket and led her to the sofa, "What can I get you to drink, Penny very kindly brought wine, beer and vodka."

"Vodka please, with ice and lemonade."

Grinning Sheldon returned with her drink and sat next to her holding her hand.

"How was work?"

"err OK... "Amy looked uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just don't want to talk about it now."

"Its London isn't it?" Sheldon felt himself tense.

"Yes" Amy turned to look at him. "They said if I am going to accept the position I have to start in 3 weeks."

Sheldon stood up and moved to the kitchen. Penny and Leonard watched him move away. Amy stood up and followed him. "Sheldon lets talk about it later. Lets just have dinner now. It smells amazing!"

Nodding Sheldon began to plate up the chicken and moved to the table.

Sensing the awkwardness Penny tried really hard to keep the conversation light, it didn't work. Leonard could see Sheldon retreating into himself.

"Hey Amy if you go to London will that be anywhere near Cambridge University?"

"I don't know I really don't know much about it. Why"

"That's where Stephen Hawkins used to teach! He is still director of research at the Department of Applied Mathematics and Theoretical Physics there."

Sheldon looked up at this.

"Well I guess I will have to look into it. He is a friend of my boyfriend so it would only be polite to say 'hi' if I am close right?"

Penny grinned. "Maybe you shouldn't mention Sheldon, he gave him a bad paper then let the man beat him at some silly game, you should just tell him you are top in your field!"

"You should get details of where you will be living and working Amy. You need to check it is safe. Give me the details and I will research it for you "Sheldon said quietly.

"Thank you Sheldon I will." Amy squeezed Sheldon's hand. "and Sheldon if I am anywhere near Cambridge and get to meet Prof. Hawkins you can be assured I will be proud to admit you are my boyfriend."

"Well maybe when I am visiting we can go say hello to him together."

Amy nodded, she felt half insulted that it took the lure of Stephen Hawkins to get Sheldon to consider visiting, but she knew better than to call him on it now!

Having eaten Penny dragged Leonard over to her apartment. "Have fun guys" she called slamming the door behind them.

Helping Sheldon clear up Amy said "I am sorry if my talking of my job spoilt dinner Sheldon."

"It didn't spoil it Amy. I guess we now know we just have a little less time than we thought before you go. It will be OK Amy. I thought that seeing as you are going England you should watch more Dr who. It is very big over there Amy you want to fit in!"

"Thank you Sheldon but I am sure I will be fine without knowing the minute details of every TV show!"

Huffing Sheldon sat next to Amy. "Well I suppose I cant force you."

"No Sheldon you can't" Amy laughed. "Now why don't we find something we both want to watch."

Finally agreeing on a documentary they settled down. Amy was amazed at how comfortable they were snuggled on the sofa now, her head on his chest his arms around her.

"So Sheldon seeing as we are on borrowed time do I get to send the night in your room tonight?"

Sheldon stiffened. "Amy you know no-one can stay in my room."

"No I don't! You have had guests stay before Penny told me!"

"Penny talks to much! and that was different. I have never had a girl in my room while I was in it!"

"Well I have never had a man in my room but I let you stay! Come on Sheldon last night was nice, lets do it again." Amy turned her head and looked up at Sheldon. Kissing his chin she grinned. "i'll be gone before Leonard wakes I promise, I wouldn't want to tarnish your reputation!"

Sheldon half laughed then bent down and kissed Amy. "OK but you start hogging my bed and you are on the sofa for the rest of the night!"

Amy threw her arms around Sheldon neck and kissed him hard. "Thank you Sheldon"

The kiss turned tender and soon the TV was forgotten and Sheldon had Amy almost lying across his lap as they kissed.

Pulling back slightly, eyes dark with passion Sheldon whispered "Shall we go to bed?"

Nodding Amy sat up. Holding out his hand Sheldon walked her to his room. Amy sat on the end of Sheldon's bed and looked around. It was not the first time she had been in his room but it was the first time she had been invited in with the intention of spending the night. Sheldon went to the bathroom and washed up. Returning he watched Amy pass to go do the same. He had left her a toothbrush next to his own. When she returned she found Sheldon still sat on the bed.

"You OK?" she asked slightly surprised, she had expected him to be in bed by now.

"Yes, it is just... last night we just slept and that was fine. Tonight, if we make out I am worried I wont want to stop, be able to stop."

"Sheldon I didn't ask to stay for that reason. If you want to just sleep I am totally OK with that. I loved sleeping with you last night. I don't know if I am ready to go all the way yet either. We haven't even spoken about things like contraception and that scares me just thinking about it. I just want to be with you Sheldon that's all."

Nodding Sheldon stood up and pulled Amy towards him "Thank you Amy. Thank you for understanding." and bending his head kissed her.

Soon the kisses became more intense and pulling back Sheldon said "Do you want to wear some of my pyjamas?"

"Just a top should be OK. It will be as long as my night dresses.

Sheldon pulled out his Thursday pyjamas and handed Amy the jacket. Turning he stripped off and put on the under shirt and bottoms. When he turned Amy was stood before him in his top. He stood staring at her eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked

"I thought you being covered would be better. But you wearing my top. Not better." groaning Sheldon pulled back the covers and got into bed. Amy climbed in next to him. Laying her head on his chest she whispered "goodnight Sheldon"

"night Amy!"

About twenty minutes later both of them were still awake. Amy could tell that even though his was still and quiet Sheldon wasn't sleeping. She turned her head to look at him in the dark "Cant you sleep?"

"No."

"Me either."

"Do you want a glass of warm milk?" Sheldon asked almost desperate to leave the room.

"Sure OK" Amy moved her head to let Sheldon leave.

"You coming?" he said from the door "you cant drink warm milk in here, only water so if you want milk it will be in the kitchen."

Rolling her eyes Amy got up. Sheldon stood warming the milk with his back to Amy, she wrapped her arms around him from behind making him jump "Amy!"

Giggling she said "Sorry I thought you knew I was there"

Lifting the milk off the heat Sheldon turned slowly filling the two cups he had set next to him. Placing the pan into the sink he said quietly. "your milk" and Amy reluctantly let him go.

Sitting at the kitchen island Amy watched Sheldon. "We can do this Sheldon. We did it last night and we can do it again."

Sheldon nodded. "I know. I just... I guess I just want to hold you and then when I am holding you I want to touch you and then kiss you... "

"Sheldon we can make out if you want! I love doing that with you. The minute either of us wants to stop we can. We have done it before."

"Last time we went so far though Amy."

"Is it the mess? Are you worried that we could make a mess in your bed?"

"Well I wasn't but now I am!"

Grinning Amy finished her milk. "Come on Sheldon lets go make out for a bit then sleep. I have work tomorrow so you better make it quick!"

Sheldon stared at her open mouthed then quickly followed her into his room shutting and locking the door behind him.

73~73


	45. Chapter 45

When Sheldon turned from locking the door Amy was already in bed. Sheldon walked round to the other side and pulled back the covers getting in and pulling her close. Amy lay with her head on his chest as she had before but this time she slipped her hands under his t shirt. Running her hands down his back she felt him shiver.

"Do you like that?"

"You know I do you vixen!" Sheldon groaned and twisted so Amy was now flat on her back with Sheldon laying across her.

He had one hand buried in her hair which was now spread out across his pillow and with the other he began to undo the buttons on his top she was wearing.

Amy grinned "I see you are not wasting any time Dr cooper!"

"You told me I didn't have long so I thought I'd better get to the good stuff!"

Amy giggled. As Sheldon pulled the top back he groaned and buried his face in her neck.

"Amy just looking at you sends me to the edge of reason." Kissing her neck where he had buried his face Sheldon moved lower down over her breasts. The hand that had undone the buttons was now gently holding Amy stroking and teasing. Moving his lips slowing Sheldon kissed, then licked the gentle slope before kissing and suckling on her erect nipple.

Amy groaned. "mmm Sheldon that feels so nice!"

Sheldon opened his eyes and looked at Amy. She was watching him as he kissed and caressed her, her hands gripping the sheets by her side. Sheldon lifted his head and moved up her body kissing her neck and cheeks until he reached her mouth. Amy let go of the sheet and grabbed Sheldon's head holding him tightly to her as she kissed him passionately her tongue stroking his.

She began to tug at his t shirt. and getting the message Sheldon pulled it over his head. As he raised up to do so Amy returned his kisses gently caressing his nipples with her tongue then gentle biting down on him.

"Amy!" Sheldon gasped amazed that someone biting him could feel so good. Amy bit gently again then caressed him with her tongue. "Oh god" Sheldon moaned. He pulled back and sat up gasping for breath.

"Is everything OK?" Amy asked a bit surprised he had stopped completely.

"Yes just give me a minute." Sheldon took a few calming breathes.

Laying back down Sheldon turn on his side so he was facing Amy. This time he did not kiss her, he just used his fingers to trace her. Amy closed her eyes. "mmm that's nice." Sheldon realised he had always been so swept up in the moment he had never really looked at Amy. Now seeing her in just a tiny pair of pale blue panties he wanted to take in every inch of her.

Her traced her breasts gently, then held them in his hands before stroking the nipples again to watch them harden. Moving his fingers down he traced her sides that dipped in at her waist before running them across the soft swell of her tummy. Looking up he saw Amy was watching his face intently.

Nodding at his unspoken question she watched as he traced his fingers lower across her hip bone then down the outside of her thigh. He gently held one leg pulling it over his own hip, then traced his fingers back over the inside of her thigh before grazing her clit and mound through her panties. Looking back up he saw her eyes were closed tight and she was breathing in gasps now.

"You OK?" he asked quietly

"Yes its nice. So nice. I don't want you to stop but I want to touch you too" opening her eyes and refocusing on Sheldon's face she saw his bright blue eyes were darker. His hand that had stopped on her hip pulled her closer. With one leg thrown over his this meant as he pulled her close his erection rubbed against her. Both of them gasped.

"Oh god Sheldon that feels..." Amy moaned, moving gently feeling his heat against her. Her panties were now wet from her arousal and she was sure he would be able to feel that against him.

"You feel so hard and hot Sheldon."

Sheldon just groaned.

He moved his hips gently rubbing himself slowly against her. Amy grasped his head and pulled him into a kiss. Soon they were pressed so tight Amy could not tell where Sheldon ended and she began. His erection was throbbing against her and his tongue thrust into her mouth in time to the movements of his hips

"Oh... oh Sheldon I'm close, oh god."

Sheldon pulled back and looked at Amy. Not stopping the movement of his hips he ran a finger over her clit and watched her face as she thrust her self against his fingers and his erection; rubbing faster then crying out as she came. Grabbing him and biting his shoulder.

As her teeth bit into him Sheldon cried out and thrust forward. Amy was trembling against him as he too came. Holding on for dear life. Scared to let her go.

As both of their breathing began to return to normal Amy slowly lifted her head.

Sheldon's blue eyes gazed back at her.

"Wow!"

Sheldon chuckled. "Yes wow! So much for stopping!" Sitting them both up he said "and what about the promise not to make a mess in my bed!" Amy could see he was not angry though and grinned.

"I tell you what; show me where your clean sheets are and I'll change the sheets while you shower. Then we must sleep we have work tomorrow!"

Sheldon moved slowly. As fun as that had been the sticky mess he found himself in now was not so good. Handing Amy the sheets he went to shower. Amy was surprised when on his return he wasn't dressed but just wrapped in a towel. Raising an eyebrow Amy looked at him.

"It seemed kind of silly to put on many layers after what we just shared" Sheldon answered the unspoken question lightly.

Nodding Amy went to the bathroom and quickly showered and dried herself. She didn't not really want to put on her used panties though so wrapping herself in a towel returned to Sheldon room.

"Sheldon do you have some shorts I can borrow? I don't have any clean panties and I don't want to put those back on."

Sheldon went to his draw and sorting through his piles of neatly pressed and folded white under pants; retrieved a pair of bright green green lantern boxers. Again Amy raised an eyebrow.

"They were a present from Raj one Christmas I have the matching socks!. These are unworn so you are safe I can assure you." Grinning Amy slipped them on then climbed into the bed next to Sheldon and snuggled in close.

"Night night Sheldon"

"Goodnight Amy"

Soon they were both sound asleep.

73~73

The alarm going of at 5 am woke both Sheldon and Amy. They had slept wrapped together and not stirred all night. Now slowly unfolding there limbs and stretching Amy turned to look at Sheldon.

"Morning." she grinned sleepily.

"Good morning. I trust you slept OK?"

"I had the best nights sleep. You make the perfect pillow!"

Snorting Sheldon sat on the edge of the bed. "I will go put some coffee on while you use the bathroom. Leonard is unlikely to appear before 6.30 so you have time to shower if you so wish."

"Thanks Sheldon. You can come join me if you wish" Amy grinned as she walked out of the door.

Staring after her Sheldon was reminded of the time he interrupted Leonard in the shower with Priya. He could not comprehend then why they were in the shower together and now he was stood trying to harness all his self control not to follow Amy into the bathroom!

Shaking his head Sheldon pulled on his pyjama bottoms and dressing gown and went into the kitchen. Making Amy some coffee and himself some camomile tea Sheldon began searching the fridge for bacon and eggs.

He stopped.

What was wrong with him? It was Friday and high fibre cereal day not bacon and eggs!

Taking out two bowls Sheldon filled his own with his cereal and returned to his spot to eat. Amy came out of the bathroom 10 minutes later and having finished his breakfast Sheldon moved to the kitchen to pour her some coffee. Now dressed, all be it in yesterdays clothes, Amy felt a bit more composed and sipping her coffee declined breakfast.

"No thank you Sheldon. I think I will return home and get ready for the day. I really enjoyed last night though. Thank you. And tell Meemaw once again her recipes are second to none!"

Sheldon smiled. "OK, well maybe this weekend we can meet up and do something together?"

"Yes I will call you tomorrow."

Kissing him on the lips quickly Amy left.

Sheldon sat back down in his spot and closed his eyes. He was glad it was Friday.

73~73

Once at work Amy was inundated with requests from UCL wanting her to confirm arrival dates and various other details to enable them to book flights and accommodation for her stay. She realised this was really happening. When she got a confirmation of flights into Heathrow Amy had to sit down.

She was really going to England.

She looked at the pictures they had sent of the apartment or 'flat' as they termed it that she would be living in; and the map of the transport system she would use to travel to work. It was all a bit of a blur and by 5 o'clock Amy was relieved to go home. She decided she would go over the information herself before showing Sheldon. She had such a nice time yesterday she didn't want to upset him again. Knowing the boys would be playing video games Amy sent Penny a text seeing if she wanted to met up.

"_**Bernadette has invited us to hers and Howard's. Howard will be playing video games so Raj is dropping off Lucy and picking up Howard. x"**_

"_**great see you later. x"**_

Changing into comfortable clothes and taking a bottle of wine from her fridge to take with her Amy was glad she would be able to talk to the girls about her move. If she was honest she would miss them as much as Sheldon. Before joining this little group Amy had never had a best friend and certainly never had 'girls nights'. She wondered if she would be lonely in London.

Everyone was already at Bernadette's when Amy arrived. Handing over her wine she sat next to Penny and told them her news.

"... So in 3 weeks on Monday I will be in London!"

"Wow Amy I cant believe you are going. How is Sheldon taking it?" Bernadette asked in a concerned voice "I cant imagine leaving my Howie for that long."

"Well he was seriously unimpressed when he first found out but he is slowly adjusting. Thanks to Leonard mentioning Stephen Hawkins and Cambridge he even said he would consider visiting. I haven't told him I will be right in the heart of central London and Cambridge is not that close."

"We should all come visit!" said Penny excitedly, "Like a rerun of Boston! What is London like in the summer?"

"I have no idea!" Amy laughed. "Let me get over there first then maybe we can arrange something."

Soon talk of London turned to drinking, then gossiping and before long all 4 girls were happily watching a chick flick and drooling over the actor on screen.

Howard and Raj arriving seemed to happen all too soon and offering to drop Amy home she stood with Lucy and Penny, kissing Bernadette goodbye.

"You are home early aren't you?" Bernadette asked Howard as they waved the others off

"Yeah. Sheldon said he was tired and had some research to finish. He was going online when I left searching for information on Cambridge university, do you think he is gonna ask for a transfer?"

"No I think he is just going to be disappointed" laughed Bernadette sending Amy a quick text to warn her!

73~73


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N Thank you to the guest who pointed out my stupid spelling of Hawking! That will teach me for not checking. **

**A very very big Thank You to everyone who has taken time to review.**

Sheldon stayed up late Friday night after everyone had left. First he looked up Cambridge and realised Leonard had been wrong. Amy would not be near Hawking. He shouldn't have gotten his hopes up! Then he looked up UCL. It appeared to have a good reputation and the person Amy would be working with was well respected. He couldn't look up much about location of accommodation as Amy had failed to get back to him on this; but he did make a list of places she should avoid and possible places she might find of interest.

He wondered if Amy had given any thought into what she would do with her apartment. 6 months was quite a long time to leave it empty but she would need somewhere to come back too. Sheldon added it to his list of things to mention to Amy when he next saw her. Saving his list Sheldon began to get ready for bed. Maybe he would see if Amy wanted to come over tomorrow and he would help her prepare.

As Sheldon lay in bed though his feeling changed. In 3 weeks she would be gone. These past couple of nights had brought them closer together and to think he couldn't pick up the phone to ask her round was going to be strange. Curling into a ball Sheldon hugged his knees to his chest. He was really going to miss her.

73~73

Saturday morning Amy woke early and began to read through the papers she had brought home from work. Looking at them properly she realised she would not need to take much with her other than clothes. The accommodation would be fully furnished and the location was in a building owned by the university. Doing a quick search online told Amy that April in London did not guarantee good weather so one of her first priorities was making sure she had enough warm clothing. She also realised the information she had been sent included the telephone number of Professor Greensmith. Checking the time difference Amy grinned and rang her new boss.

"Hello is that Professor Greensmith?"

"Good afternoon, yes it is, to whom am I speaking?"

"Hi! I am Amy Farrah Fowler and I will be coming to join your team in a few weeks."

"Excellent. I am assuming that the fact you have my number means you also have all the other details we sent you and everything is satisfactory?"

"Yes, thank you. I just wanted to hear your voice as to be honest this seems a little unreal."

"Well Dr Fowler I can assure you we are very real and have plenty of research here waiting for you. I hope you are well rested when you arrive as we are currently working round the clock. We would also very much appreciate any current research you are doing is complete so that this is not a distraction when you are here. I know this may sound unreasonable but I cannot stress enough how involved our current project is."

Stunned Amy nodded, then realising the woman on the other end of the line couldn't see her said "Of course that is not a problem. Thank you for the opportunity to do this Professor Greensmith."

"I will see you in 3 weeks Dr Fowler."

The line went dead. Staring at the phone in her hand Amy was stunned. The implications of getting her current research finished before London seemed almost impossible. Sighing Amy realised the next 3 weeks were going to be very busy indeed.

The rest of the day Amy spent over her laptop. London almost became incidental to the research she was now determined to complete. She had abandoned it once and she didn't want to do so again. She turned off her phone and put on some music in the background and set to work. It was nearly 6 pm before Amy stretched and looked at the clock. Standing she moved to get herself a glass of water. She had made real headway today, maybe she could do this after all. She reached to turn her phone back on and moved to sit on the sofa. Her phone beeped showing she had 3 missed calls, all from Sheldon. Grinning Amy called him back.

"Amy is everything OK? I have tried to reach you several times."

"I am sorry Sheldon I turned my phones off, I have been working. I hadn't realised how long it would take."

"Do you want to come round later, I know it is laundry night but I believe Penny is coming round and Leonard suggested we watch a film together."

"I am sorry Sheldon I cant. I spoke to Professor Greensmith today. She requires all my current research to be completed by the time I arrive in London. I need to do this as I don't want to just abandon it again. I have so much to do still."

"Oh OK" Sheldon was quiet, "maybe I can see you tomorrow?"

"I will call you. Promise."

Hanging up Amy moved to the kitchen and made herself a sandwich then returning to her table carried on with her work. It was gone midnight before she called it a night and went to bed.

She was up again at 6 the next morning and having briefly gone into work to pick up some data she had left in her desk Sunday was pretty much a repeat of Saturday.

Her phone beeped at 6 that evening.

"_**Are you still working? Sx" **_

"_**Yes sorry Sheldon. Ax"**_

73~73

Penny had stayed over with Leonard Saturday night and watched a film and eaten pizza with them. Sheldon had told her Amy was busy so Penny hadn't called her. On Sunday the boys had gone paint balling and Penny worked. When she came back Sunday night she called in to say 'hi' and was surprised to see Sheldon sat in his spot watching star trek.

"Hey sweetie you OK?"

"Yes thank you Penny."

"No Amy?"

"No she was busy again." Sheldon said quietly.

"Oh sweetie she probably has lots to prepare before she goes to England" Sheldon nodded. "Why don't you ask her if you can help her?"

"Because she is working, finishing her research. I can t do that for her. Penny she goes in three weeks and I just feel I am hardly going to see her. I do understand. I know why she cant leave her research but Penny we don't have long left."

Penny was surprised to see Sheldon so emotional. Moving to sit next to him she gave him a hug. He stiffened but didn't pull away.

"Sheldon, Amy will be back before you know it."

Shrugging Penny off Sheldon stood up and moved to put the kettle on. He made them both tea. Returning to the sofa he sat back down.

"I'm going to miss her Penny."

"I know sweetie, I know."

73~73

Sheldon didn't see Amy over the next week. She sent him a few texts but for the most part she was so busy she barely remembered to eat. Even Penny was beginning to worry. Friday came around again and the boys had settled in for vintage video game night. Penny was working til 8 but on finishing didn't go home. She gathered up a bag of take out food and went straight to Amy's. Knocking on her door she was surprise Amy answered as quickly as she did.

"Hey Ames! I brought you some food! Sheldon says you have been snowed under so I thought you could have a little break to eat and catch me up on all your London plans."

"Hey bestie, that's so sweet. I have only just got in actually. I finished my research project today! I am so happy. I guess this trip to London was really the push I needed. Now all I have to do is get myself organised to go!"

"Have you spoken to Sheldon today, he will be happy you have finished your paper. He has missed you."

"Not today, I will call him this weekend. Penny will you come shopping with me tomorrow. I need clothes! Evidently it rains a lot in England and its cold."

Grinning Penny nodded. "shopping I can do!"

As Amy ate Penny sat chatting catching Amy up on the things she had missed.

"Amy, Sheldon is taking this quite hard you know. I was round there last weekend and he just seemed so sad."

"I will call him tomorrow Penny I promise."

73~73

Amy staggered home at about 3 o'clock the next day laden down with bags of clothes Penny insisted she needed. Amy wasn't convinced but she had had fun. Dumping them on the floor of her bedroom Amy dug out her phone and sent Sheldon a text.

"_**Hi Sheldon, I know it is laundry night but I wondered if you wanted to come round for spaghetti and hot dogs later?"**_

Leaving her phone on her bed Amy went to shower. When she came out there was no reply from Sheldon so she dried her hair and lay down on her bed.

She was woken by banging. Sitting upright it took her a minute to realise the banging was someone knocking on her door. Well not someone, that knocking could only be Sheldon!

Jumping up Amy ran to the door.

"Amy are you OK, I have been knocking for a while!"

"I'm sorry Sheldon I fell asleep!"

Grinning Sheldon said "so I can see!"

Amy realised she was still wrapped in the towel from her shower and her hair was sticking to her head where she had laid down. Groaning she moved to her bedroom. "Just give me a minute" she shouted as she quickly pulled out some clothes then tried to tame her hair.

When she returned she saw Sheldon had removed his jacket and was pulling paper work out of his bag.

"I'm sorry Sheldon I haven't even started dinner, it shouldn't take long though."

"That's OK, I was earlier than expected, Penny gave me a lift when she found out I was coming here. She told me you had finished your research!"

"Yes, its been a long week!" Amy grinned.

"Have you got everything ready for your trip?"

"No I haven't even started. Well I have bought some clothes, I went shopping today but that is all. I guess I need to focus on that now."

Working together they quickly got dinner ready and when they were seated Sheldon said "Maybe I can help you get ready Amy. You don't have to do it on your own you know."

"Thank you Sheldon. There is so much to sort out I don't really know where to start."

"Have you thought about what you are going to do with your apartment?" Sheldon asked curiously.

"Oh god, no, I hadn't even thought of that. I don't want to loose it though, guess I will have to speak to the landlord."

"Well I will happily check on it for you. It shouldn't be a problem if you keep up the payments. Just leave us with spare keys and I am sure Penny would also be happy to keep an eye on it with me for you."

"Thank you Sheldon. Its a good job I don't need to worry about where to live when I get there, that is all sorted."

Standing Amy went to retrieve the paper work she had been sent. Sheldon looked at the pictures and maps and nodded. "At least you are staying in a nice area. You will be central to work so the need for your own transport has been eliminated.."

Nodding Amy said "it is all happening so fast though, its scary."

"I have made you a list of places you might like to visit and a list of places to avoid!" Amy grinned at this. "also Leonard's information on Cambridge was sadly false, whilst England is small you are unlikely to be rubbing shoulders with Stephen Hawking whilst there."

Laughing Amy said "Oh well never mind"

Standing to clear their plates Amy said, "can I get you a drink, I have wine I think. I haven't exactly done much shopping this week which is why dinner was only spaghetti."

"I love spaghetti Amy, and wine would be nice if you have it thank you."

Sitting together on the sofa Amy sighed. "This is what I will miss Sheldon, just sitting with you, talking."

Sheldon nodded, "Me too" he said quietly.

They sat in companionable silence for a while before Amy turned and said, "Do you want to stay?"

"I cant Amy I'm sorry. Tomorrow I have to go into work and give some stupid lecture to the board. Evidently the performances in Harvard weren't enough and they want me to repeat all three for the entire board tomorrow. What a waste of a Sunday! I tried arguing but they were having none of it! Maybe I could come round after though, I should be finished by 4."

"OK, how about I pick you up from work and we can go get some food, either takeaway or we can buy something to make here."

Nodding Sheldon agreed. "I don't want to go Amy but I should. I feel like I haven't see you in ages and now I have to go."

"Well pack a bag tomorrow and stay over." Amy grinned,

Sheldon looked at her "Are you sure?"

"Yes, we haven't got long Sheldon so lets not waste it" grinning Sheldon nodded. "OK"

73~73

Amy spent a long time the next day cleaning. She did it mainly to keep busy rather than because it was dirty. She was nervous about Sheldon staying. This was silly because he had stayed before but this was planned and she didn't want it to be awkward. She changed her bed did her washing and then spent far longer than normal deciding what to wear. In the end she sent Penny a text.

"_**Sheldon is staying tonight. I'm nervous"**_

Her phone rang.

"Amy why are you nervous he has stayed before! Just make sure you have your sexy undies on and he wont worry about anything else!"

Amy grinned "Thanks bestie."

Dressed in her blue jeans that she had bought for Boston and a cream blouse Amy grabbed her jacket and went to collect Sheldon. When she arrived in the Caltech car park he was already there, sat on the curb looking very dejected.

"I'm sorry am I late?" she asked jumping out of the car.

"No it just finished early" Sheldon muttered.

"What happened?" Amy could see Sheldon wasn't happy.

"They want me to do more Amy. I don't want to lecture, I am a scientist. Now they want me to tour. Damn Penny for making me so good!"

Amy sniggered. "Sheldon you were fine in Boston, I am sure any other lectures will be equally as brilliant."

"That's what Gablehauser said, but Amy I had all of you in Harvard. You are not even going to be in the country"

Sighing Sheldon slumped down in his seat.

Amy drove to the market and parked. "Come on lets go buy some food." Sheldon climbed out.

"Amy can we have spaghetti and hot dogs again?"

"No Sheldon we had that yesterday! Lets go get some chicken and you can teach me how to fry chicken like your Meemaw!"

"OK but can we have chocolate pudding?"

"Yes OK, and if you are good I'll buy some yoohoo too." grinning now Sheldon held Amy's hand and followed.

73~73

Amy had fun cooking with Sheldon, like everything else he did he was very precise and became increasing bossy as he moved around her kitchen. In the end Amy sat and watched as Sheldon prepared the food. She drank wine and asked questions but was happy to watch him.

"Don't think I haven't noticed how you invite me to dinner then make me cook!" he commented once the dinner was prepared and in the oven. Grinning Amy laughed.

"Come on let me get you a drink as a reward for all your hard work!"

Pouring him some yoohoo Amy took his hand and led him to the sofa. Snuggling against him she kissed his cheek.

"Did Meemaw teach you all to cook?"

"No just me. My brother and sister weren't interested; they were happier running around like hooligans outside."

Laughing Amy replied,"Yes I cant see you as a hooligan!"

Sheldon grinned, "No I was happy spending time with Meemaw, cooking or cleaning or just listening to her tell me stories."

"I bet you were cute!"

"Were? You mean I'm not now?" Sheldon grinned.

"Oh no Dr Cooper now you are sexy!" and laughing Amy threw herself on to Sheldon's lap and kissed him.

"Oooff" Sheldon gasped as he caught Amy too him half laughing half shocked. She sat on his lap facing him a knee either side of his legs and leaning forward twined her hands round his neck.

Their kisses whilst playful to begin with soon became more passionate, Sheldon pulling Amy closer. He moved to kiss down her neck and then back up to her mouth. Amy could feel his growing arousal through his pants and shifted so she could rub gently against him.

"mmm Amy, that feels good but we need to stop." Sheldon moaned.

"Why?" Amy asked pulling back confused.

"Because otherwise dinner will burn! Again "Sheldon grinned. "I refuse to tell Meemaw you could not sample her fried chicken because I burnt it because we were making out!"

Laughing Amy stood up. "OK" come on lets go eat.

Dinner was lovely. They told each other stories of growing up, Sheldon telling Amy about how Meemaw always seemed to know when he was being bullied and made him special treats, Amy about how at school she had no real friends but learnt through watching others that those doing the bullying were usually scared or intimidated themselves.

They were soon finished and having devoured his chocolate pudding Sheldon was more than happy to sit on the sofa while Amy washed up "Hey I cooked" he grinned

"Do you want to watch TV?" Amy asked returning to the sofa.

"No I want to finish what we started earlier" Sheldon grinned pulling Amy down onto his lap

Laughing Amy said "you are insatiable Dr cooper!"

"Only for you Dr fowler!"

This time their kissing was light and gentle and teasing. The fact they had the whole night ahead seemed to calm them both.

"Amy I did something today I feel I should tell you."Sheldon said quietly, not looking her in the face.

Worried Amy pulled back. "You were at work all day weren't you?"

"Yes, but before work I went to the shops, I bought condoms."

"Hoo"

Sheldon did look at Amy this time. "Your not mad? You don't think I should have discussed it with you first?"

"Well I am surprised but certainly not upset. Sheldon I love you. I also love making out with you. If we do decide to make love I am jut glad we have protection if we need it."

Nodding Sheldon said "I was scared Amy. I just knew that if I stayed and we got carried away I wanted to be prepared."

"Its OK Sheldon. I'm not mad. I am impressed though, I don't think I'd have been brave enough!"

Sheldon pulled her into a kiss this time not teasing more grateful.

"Amy," again quiet voice "I don't even know if I bought the right ones I just grabbed the first packet I saw, along with a comb a tube of toothpaste and a toothbrush! I am not sure I even know how to put a condom on properly! It was probably a total waste of money!"

Amy grinned, "me either. I hope you got a big box Sheldon we will have to practise!"

This time Sheldon laughed. Maybe it would be OK.

73~73


	47. Chapter 47

Amy sat on Sheldon's lap and kissed him. First laughingly on his nose; then a peck on the lips; then gently again on the lips. Pulling back smiling she whispered "so where were we before you made us stop for dinner?"

Sheldon pulled Amy close and wrapping his arms around her kissed her passionately. They stayed like that for some time, kissing and holding each other. Amy said "as nice as this is Sheldon my knees are beginning to ache! Lets go in the bedroom." Standing up Amy grabbed Sheldon's hand and pulled. Once in the bedroom Amy turned and began pulling at Sheldon's shirts

"Hey what's the hurry?" Sheldon asked a bit startled at Amy pulling and tugging at him,

"Sheldon I want to feel you and right now we both have too many clothes on."

Sheldon frowned, he pulled his tops off over his head and folding them turned to place them on the chair next to the bed. As he moved to undo his belt he jumped as Amy beat him to it, her arms around his waist pulling the belt through the loops then attacking the button and zipper. Pushing his pants down Amy turned Sheldon round and hugged him close.

"This is what I want Sheldon, to hold you like this. I don't care if we do nothing else but this."

Kissing his chest Amy stood on tiptoes and kissed his lips. "Go get ready for bed."

Relieved the talk of condoms hadn't sent Amy on some sex crazed mission Sheldon did go get ready for bed. He showered quickly then brushed his teeth. Returning to the bedroom he found Amy sat on the end of the bed waiting. She gave him a quick kiss as she past then she too showered and brushed her teeth. Brushing her hair she put on a bra and panties and slipped on her dressing gown. Back in the bedroom Sheldon had turned off the lights and got into bed. He moved over as Amy got in shrugging off her dressing gown as she did so, but was surprised when she turned the bedside light back on.

"Why are you putting lights on?" he asked curiously.

"Not lights Sheldon just one. I want to see you, that's all."

Pulling her close Sheldon hugged her tight. "I love you Amy" he whispered quietly.

"I love you too Sheldon!"

They lay quietly for a while content to just hold each other. Amy occasionally placed kisses on Sheldon's chest. These gentle kisses soon became more exploratory and she stroked and kissed towards his nipples copying the move he had used on her and suckling gently. Sheldon moved his hands up to hold Amy s head and stroked her hair.

"mmm that's nice" he mumbled.

Grinning Amy moved lower and kissed down his stomach she felt Sheldon suck in his breath and stomach and his grip on her hair tightened. "Amy..." a slight note of panic in his voice.

"ssshhh its alright" Amy whispered. Her kisses were gentle, her fingers trailing behind. Sheldon began squirming, his erection pushing against his tight white under pants.

Amy looked up "nice?" she grinned Sheldon groaned and nodded.

As she moved back to kissing his stomach Amy let her hand trail across his erection. Sheldon's hips jerked in surprise.

"Oh god Amy, I think you'd better stop" Sheldon gasped.

Amy began to kiss her way back up his body. Sheldon lay panting.

"You didn't like that?" Amy asked grinning knowing full well Sheldon had more than enjoyed it. Opening one eye and glaring at her Sheldon snorted.

"You are a tease Amy Farrah Fowler!"

Amy giggled and snuggled back into Sheldon's side. "It is only fair, you have still seen far more of me than I have of you!"

Sheldon turned to look at her "you weren't looking you were tormenting!"

"They didn't sound like groans of protest!"

Sheldon blushed. Laughing Amy kissed him. "You're cute when you blush!"

Amy's hand began moving again. This time she watched Sheldon's face, as her hand moved lower his eyes closed.

"Can I take these off?" she questioned running a finger along the waistband of his underwear. Sheldon nodded. Gently Amy lifted the waistband and lowered the pants. Sheldon's erection slapped against his stomach and he winced. He lifted up so she could take the underwear off completely then turning looked at her, "I hope I am not going to be alone here," he raised an eyebrow at her bra and panties. Grinning Amy reached around to undo her bra then took of her panties. As she turned back Sheldon was staring at her intently

"What?" she asked suddenly self conscious

"You really are beautiful" Sheldon whispered and leaning over kissed her gently.

Sheldon pulled Amy on top of him so her entire body was pressed to his, his arms around her waist. Amy moaned and grabbed his head kissing him passionately tongue thrusting against his. His knee moved between her legs and Amy felt the muscles in his thighs tense as she rubbed against t him. His erection twitched between them, Amy could feel his heat against her stomach. Sitting up she looked down at him.

"Amy what are you doing now?" Sheldon groaned.

"I want to see you," stroking her fingers up his length Amy run her thumb over the head and watch in delight as he twitched.

"Does it do that on its own?" she asked curiously

"No, it is you teasing me that makes it do that" Sheldon groaned.

"Sheldon, can I try to put a condom on you? We don't have to do anything; just practise" Amy grinned.

Sheldon reached over the side of the bed for his bag. Right now he would agree to just about anything.

Through half opened eyes he watched Amy open the silver packet and do a quick scan of the instructions.

"Ready?" she asked

"OK" Sheldon replied nervously.

Amy held the tip of the condom between two fingers then tried to roll it down Sheldon's length. Sheldon's twitching erection and hips didn't help and after several tries Amy gave up.

"hmm that's not easy" she remarked. Now she had a look not of desire but one of determination as she opened another packet and tried again. This time her grip firmer she slid the condom on completely. By now Sheldon had an arm across his face and was panting heavily.

"You OK there?" Amy asked, glancing up at Sheldon. "mmhhmm "was his only response.

Amy taking advantage of Sheldon's stillness moved her hand lower and gently caressed his balls.

Sheldon's eyes shot open and gasping he grabbed her hand. "Wait wait" he panted.

"Did that hurt?" she asked

"No, but oh god Amy, I am seconds away from exploding here!"

Amy leant back down kissing him gently, then lay to the side of him and began to trace kisses back across his stomach and chest.

Sheldon could feel his heart pounding and he knew his breathing sounded like he had just run marathon. As he felt Amy's hand move lower he sat up and said

"Come here you!" and pulled her back onto his lap. He shifted so his back was now against the head board and Amy sat across him as she had been on the sofa, this time though no clothes between them. Holding her head gently he kissed up her neck then traced her ear with his tongue before whispering "You are driving me mad!"

Feeling Amy grin he thrust his tongue into her mouth and pulled her hips closer. This time it was Amy who moaned as this position, without clothes, meant his erection was rubbing directly against her and she moved closer still.

Sheldon pulled his head back and lowered it to her breast sucking and licking as Amy rubbed against him.

"Oh Sheldon that feels so nice. Don't stop"

The heat of Sheldon rubbing against her clit was driving Amy wild and her moaning was getting louder. Lifting his head Sheldon watched through hooded eyes as Amy moved against him.

"Put your hands on my knees" he whispered and obeying Amy did.

"Look" Sheldon said again and nodded down between their bodies so Amy could see his erection rubbing against her, "Oh god "Amy cried as she came. Sheldon pulled her back into his arms feeling her still trembling against him as his hips jerked and he too came with a shout.

It was a few minutes before either of them moved.

"I like condoms" Sheldon grinned Amy looked at him curiously.

"Mess confined" he nodded towards his now flaccid penis as he carefully pulled the condom off and, moving Amy, went to dispose of it in the bathroom.

As Sheldon came back Amy stood and moved to the bathroom. Running the shower she stepped in, she could not believe how hot and sticky she was. Once refreshed she returned to find Sheldon curled in a ball sound asleep. Amy sniggered. Climbing in behind him she wrapped her arms around his waist and soon was fast asleep too.

73~73

The buzzing of the alarm had them both jumping out of bed the next morning. Sheldon began his morning rituals as Amy made breakfast then as Sheldon ate Amy got ready before grabbing their bags and heading off to work. Amy dropped Sheldon at Caltech rather than home and then headed of to work herself. Last night had been just what she needed.

With her research paper complete Amy spent the morning doing a check of lab procedures then began to write a list of things she wanted to be continue in her absence.

At lunch she phoned her landlord who was more than happy to keep taking her money in her absence. She then texted Penny

"_**Hi bestie! In my absence will you be able to pop in to check on my apartment every now and then? Sheldon will help you."**_

"_**Of course I will Ames. Did you and Dr Whackadoodle have fun last night?"**_

"_**Yes it was lovely." **_Amy blushed and was glad Penny could see her face.

"_**Are you coming over for Thai food tonight?"**_

"_**No I have lots to do but I will try to get over before the weekend. X"**_

Putting her phone away Amy surveyed the list before her, apartment sorted, clothes sorted, now she needed to do some serious reading so she didn't arrive in London and look like she had no idea what they were talking about.

73~73


	48. Chapter 48

Gablehauser spent the week hounding Sheldon. He had not anticipated Dr Cooper being such a success in Harvard and know that he was it was too good an opportunity to miss; sending out their top theoretical physicist to not only promote Caltech but also to show they were way ahead of the field. It would be good for Cooper too, he just couldn't see it yet. Gablehauser had offered to put him up in the best hotels and fly him first class but he was having none of it. Getting desperate Gablehauser called Penny, the young girl Hofstadter was dating who had coached Sheldon through the Harvard lectures.

Coming out of his office on his way to lunch Sheldon stopped dead when he saw Penny with Gablehauser. He watched them talking and laughing and knew this was the next line of attack Gablehauser was planning on using. Why could they not just leave him alone. He was a scientist not a lecturer! Banging on the door he had just watched the couple enter he saw Penny grin when he walked in.

"Hey Sweetie!" she chirped happily, "Eric here wants me to help you with your tour, why didn't you tell me."

"Because Penny as I keep telling _Eric_ here, it is not happening!"

"Sheldon it'll be fun, and it'll take your mind off Amy being away." This earned Penny a glare and turning on his heel Sheldon slammed out of the office.

"His girlfriend is going away?" Gablehauser. asked concerned. "I had hoped she would go with him."

"Amy is off to England, she is a neuro something or other, and has a big project over there for 6 months."

"OK Penny well can you think of any way I can lure the good Dr Cooper into agreeing to do this. It'll be huge for his career and it wont hurt Caltech either."

"Quite honestly if Sheldon has said no then other than promising him he can do the whole thing by train I think your screwed, he just doesn't want to go. Listen give him a couple of weeks once Amy's gone he may change his mind."

73~73

Returning to his office Sheldon sat behind his desk and pulled out his list. He had confirmed with Amy her landlord had agreed to her keep the place going and Amy had checked with Penny she would be happy to help keep an eye on the place. Now Sheldon went online and began checking Amy's phone contract against her requirements for England. The time difference was going to be a problem but hopefully they would be able to get into a routine and still talk every day. Ticking this off his list Sheldon sent Amy a text.

"_**I have checked you phone details and it should be fine in England. You may want to check your laptop too. Sx"**_

Amy on receiving Sheldon's text groaned. Why was it so complicated. She wanted to get on the plane do her job then come home. In fact the closer it got the more Amy was looking forward to coming home. Trust them to finally get to the good stuff and her to leave the country! Sighing Amy replied quickly to Sheldon.

"_**Thank you Sheldon. My laptop has been checked here and been given the OK so all systems go. X"**_

73~73

Penny returned to 2311 Los Robles and went straight across the hall. She knew Sheldon was still at work as when she had gone to ask Leonard when they were leaving he had told her Sheldon was working late. Leonard was now sitting in Sheldon's spot grinning at her.

"Hey sweetie, I have a question. Do you think we should throw Amy a party?"

"Why are you asking me shouldn't you ask Sheldon, she's his girlfriend!"

"You know what he would say though, he doesn't do parties."

"Maybe he has a point this time, maybe they want to spend their last night together."

"Yeah I guess. Its just Amy has been a good friend to me and I thought it'd be nice to through a big party, all of us plus her friends from work, let her know we'll miss her."

"She would like that" Leonard grinned, "she likes to be made a fuss of, she could wear her tiara!"

Laughing Penny opened the door to find Raj and Howard stood on the other side arms full of Thai food.

"Hey guys, I was just suggesting to Leonard we throw Amy a going away party. What do you think?"

"I'm in." grinned Howard.

Raj just frowned and whispered to Howard. "He says maybe they would want to be alone on there last night" Howard repeated scornfully

"That's what I said "Leonard crowed smugly.

"OK how about we arrange the party for the night before then book them both the day off work and a night at the hotel airport so they can have the party and a quality day/night alone. We can then go wave Amy off later."

Raj beamed at this, nodding.

"OK well we will need to get all her details; dates and times of flights etc., and don't mention it to Sheldon I don't want him putting a stop to it!"

73~73

Sheldon was late home that night and every night that week. Gablehauser had finally issued him with a demand that he could see no escape from. He was now committed to a 3 months country wide tour. He had told Sheldon he had 1 month to prepare and be at the first location at Yale. Entering his apartment Sheldon threw his bag down and slumped in his spot. The apartment was in darkness so either Leonard was in bed or he had been persuaded by the others to go to a bar. Tonight Sheldon could have done with their advise. Sighing he picked up his phone.

"_**Hi Amy I hope your day was productive. Mine went downhill after Gablehauser told me the tour was on. X"**_

As he hit send Sheldon stood to make tea. Maybe that would sooth his nerves.

His phone started to ring, smiling Sheldon answered

"Good evening Amy, I hope my text didn't wake you?"

"No Sheldon I have not long got in myself. Sheldon why are you worried about these lectures. You know you are more than capable."

"I don't want to do them Amy, I don't want to fly around the country or talk to lecture halls full of strangers."

"Then tell Gablehauser you want to take Penny with you as consulting manager and go by train!" Amy joked.

"Hey that's not a bad idea!"

"Oh Sheldon I was only joking! You cant ask Penny to give up her job; and to go by train is just ridiculous!"

"Nonsense it'll be fun! Ooh Amy I am going to ring Gablehauser right now and give him the good news!" without listening to Amy's protest Sheldon hung up and dialled Gablehauser's number.

Amy sent Penny a text.

"Bestie I'm sorry, I stupidly joked to Sheldon that he should take you on his tour with him and he thinks its a great idea"

"Hey Ames, 3 months out of the cheesecake factory wouldn't be so bad as long as Dr Whackadoodle pays me!"

"Oh penny you will need a pay increase. He wants to do the tour via train!"

"oh Balls!"

Laughing Amy put her phone away.

73~73

The next week seemed to fly past. Penny had managed to get details of Amy's flights off of Sheldon and had called Amy's work to invite her friends. They were more colleagues really as far as Amy was concerned but Penny was impressed by how keen they all seemed to go to the party and how fondly they spoke of Amy and how they would miss her. The arrangements were nearly finalised. The party was due to take place at Pennys so as not to alarm Sheldon, on the Friday night, then Leonard would take the couple to the Lax Hawthorne Hotel where they would spend Friday night and Saturday night before Amy's flight on Sunday. This meant neither of them would need to miss work and her friends could still go to the airport Sunday to wave her off.

Raj wanted an English theme to the party but Penny was trying to keep it subtle. She really wasn't sure either Amy or Sheldon would be in a very celebratory mood so low key seemed to be the way to go. They had decided to tell Sheldon on the Wednesday to give him a few days to get used to the idea, also as he would be staying with Amy at the hotel he too would need to pack a bag.

Penny was worried about Sheldon. She had only seen him a few times and on neither occasion had he mentioned Amy leaving. Admittedly one of the occasions they had spent most of the time shouting at each other as Sheldon tried to convince Penny 3 months on a train was a holiday really so her demand for pay was unreasonable. When she had flat out refused to go he conceded and even agreed to cover any loss of wages.

On Monday he again missed Thai night but he was there on Tuesday at the cheesecake factory. Amy made it too which seemed to please him and after they all went back to Los Robles Avenue. Amy sat next to Sheldon and held tightly to his hand all night. Both were very quiet.

"Amy are you coming round for Halo night tomorrow, I thought we could ask Bernadette and Lucy and have a girls vs boys Halo contest?"

Sheldon looked at Amy hopefully but she shook her head, "Penny I cant, I have to go visit my mother. I have put it off and put it off, but I really do need to go visit and give her details of where I'll be staying in London. Can we do something Friday though or Saturday?"

"You can count on it Amy!" Penny answered.

73~73


	49. Chapter 49

"So what do you think Sheldon?" Penny asked tentatively.

"I think Amy will love it "Sheldon said quietly.

"So what's with the sad face?"

"Because I should have thought of it. I am her boyfriend and I should have thought of it, yet all I have done is worry about how I will be affected." Sheldon stood up walked to his room and shut the door behind him.

Penny looked at Leonard. "Well he didn't say no party!"

"No I guess not, but he is not exactly breaking out the maracas either is he."

Penny went down the hall and knocked on Sheldon's door

"Sweetie its me can I come in?"

"OK"

Opening the door Penny found Sheldon curled on his bed.

"Sheldon Amy wont mind who throws the party, as long as you are t here she will be happy. Surely the two nights at the hotel before she goes will give you the chance to spend some time together and say goodbye."

"And again I say I should have thought of that. She will love the gesture Penny, you are right, but it is your gesture not mine."

"Sheldon what do you want to do for Amy, maybe I can help."

"That's just it I don't know."

"What about a nice picture of the two of you together. Something she can look at when she is all the way in England."

"Maybe."

"Well you have a think sweetie and if you need a hand sorting it give me a shout. But you only have a couple of days Sheldon, the party is Friday and she goes Sunday.

"Yes Penny I am well aware my time is limited, thank you."

Not quite sure what to say to make him feel any better Penny rubbed his arm then standing said "Come on Dr Cooper I need to whoop your ass at Halo!"

Snorting Sheldon stood and followed Penny out of his room.

73~73

Amy had started packing, she was amazed at how much stuff she had bought recently. Knowing her work wardrobe would probably be all she required she still couldn't resist some of the new things she had bought for Boston. Those along with the clothes Penny had insisted she buy for London meant she was probably over her luggage allowance. She couldn't leave out the coat she had recently purchased as Sheldon's recent weather updates showed England to be in the midst of a particularly cold spell with snow still falling even in the capital. She did take out the summer dresses Penny said she would need. Temperature charts showed England to never quite reach the temperatures of L.A so she was sure she would be safe leaving those out. Her accommodation boasted washing and drying facilities so everything else she tried to keep to a minimum as she would be able to get herself into a routine and function pretty much as she did at home.

Her flight was due to land in London just before midday on Monday and she was expected in the office on Wednesday morning at 8am. This gave her just over 24 hours to sort herself out, shift any jet-lag and get her bearings.

Sheldon had called earlier and asked if she could go round on Friday. He said he would cook for her. She had said yes but the more she thought about the sadder she felt. She couldn't believe she would have to say goodbye to him.

Sighing Amy got ready for bed.

73~73

"Penny sometime Amy calls me her 'snuggle bunny' " Sheldon blushed as he admitted this. "Do you think it would be silly if I got her a stuffed rabbit she could take with her. I though if I got it a Flash t shirt it would remind her of me."

Pennys eyes filled with tears. "Sheldon that is so cute. She will love it!"

Nodding Sheldon said, "OK I am sure Stuart sells child size t shirts, should I get that first or the rabbit?"

"How about after work tomorrow I take you to the mall and we can go get both then you will be ready."

Sheldon nodded "Thank you Penny"

"Sheldon I don't want to make presumptions, but Amy wont be expecting these 2 nights at the hotel, do you think it would maybe be wise if you packed her bag for those nights, then you can keep the surprise?"

"Yes OK, perhaps we can get some things tomorrow for that too."

"How about I meet you from work, we do our shopping then we can bring home your pizza order."

Sighing Sheldon agreed.

73~73

So after work Thursday Sheldon climbed into Pennys car and listened to her chatter as she drove them to the mall.

Climbing out of her car he waited for her to lock up then followed her to the gift shop. There were various stuffed animals, but none he wanted. "Sheldon I thought you wanted a rabbit. There are loads of rabbits."

"I will know what I want when I see it Penny." Sheldon sniffed. Leaving the shop he moved along, finally stopping at a little shop that sold everything from furniture to vintage clothes to memorabilia. Walking in Sheldon smiled. Pointing he said to Penny "That one!" Turning Penny grinned. Sat up on a shelf was a medium sized stuffed brown rabbit. He wore what looked like an actually lab coat and had glasses on. "That's so cute Sheldon. With that lab coat on you don't even need the Flash t shirt."

"He could wear the t shirt underneath" Sheldon grinned.

Lifting the rabbit down Sheldon went to pay. With his purchase tucked safely under his arm he guided Penny towards the comic book store. Stewart was surprised to see them but more than happy to entertain Penny while Sheldon browsed. Sheldon quickly moved to the rack of t shirts at the back of the store and grinned when he saw a mini version of the black t shirt that had the silver flash Amy had been so impressed with all those weeks ago. Taking the rabbit out of the bag Sheldon measured him for size and once satisfied moved to pay.

"Children's clothes Sheldon? Is there something you have not told us?" Stewart teased.

"Knock it off Stewart" Penny said seeing Sheldon blush.

Shrugging Stewart rang up the sale and handed Sheldon his purchase. "Is that it, I cant interest you in the comic books just in?"

"Not today" Sheldon muttered and headed for the door.

"OK Sheldon, just some clothes for the weekend. I guess its just night clothes and something to wear Saturday, any ideas?"

"Where did you take Amy when you brought that underwear for Boston?" Sheldon asked shyly.

Grinning Penny grabbed his hand, "Come with me."

Soon Sheldon was inside Victoria Secrets surrounded by silk and lace in every imaginable colour.

"Oh dear lord" he muttered. "maybe I should let you do this Penny" he mumbled.

"Come on Sheldon, think how impressed Amy will be to think her boyfriend has bought her sexy underwear."

Bracing himself Sheldon moved to the nightgowns similar to the ones he knew Amy wore. Having surveyed the rack he discovered she had apparently bought the whole range! Snorting he looked at those next to them. These were similar in style but lace as opposed to cotton. Picking up a pale blue nightie Sheldon surveyed in critically, it certainly didn't leave much to the imagination. Behind him Penny said "That's pretty, I know Amy had looked at that when we came in before, she said it was too much. Maybe now would be the right time though?" she raised an eyebrow curiously and was rewarded by Sheldon blushing scarlet.

Dragging him along to the underwear section Penny placed him in front of more panties than he had ever seen,

"So what so you fancy Dr cooper? She grinned.

Sheldon quickly identified the garments he had seen Amy wear for him before. Deciding to go with the pale blue theme he selected one pair of short style panties and one high cut pair. Nodding her approval Penny said "anything else?

Sheldon just wanted to get out. So shook his head quickly and moved to pay. Once outside he said.

"Should I buy her other clothes, in case we want to leave the hotel? "

I tell you what sweetie, tomorrow why don't you text her at work and tell her to pack a bag to stay at yours. She will then pack clothes for Saturday and you are covered." nodding Sheldon breathed a sigh of relief.

"Penny would you mind taking these thing to the car there is one more thing I need to do I wont be long."

Shrugging Penny grabbed he bags and made her way back to the car. Putting Sheldon purchases in the boot she grinned when she saw Sheldon walking into a pharmacy.

"well well Dr cooper you dog you!"

Chuckling Penny got into the car and waited.

73~73

"_**Amy I wondered if you wanted to stay here tomorrow night after our meal? I thought we could spend the next day together?"**_

"_**That would be lovely Sheldon thank you x"**_

Amy was thrilled Sheldon had asked her to stay over. These past three weeks had flown past and they had spent so little time together. Amy sent Penny a text.

"_**Sheldon has asked me round for dinner and to stay what do you suggest I wear?"**_

"_**Amy dress up for him! How about that little skater skirt and pretty blouse. Also pack nice clothes for the next day and you might be able to persuade him to take you to dinner!"**_

"_**Good idea. Will you come over tomorrow or Saturday so I can see you before I go?"**_

"_**You bet! "**_

"_**Thanks bestie!"**_

Amy had completely cleared her desk at work, so tomorrow other than say her goodbyes she had nothing to do. She was hoping this meant she could get out early and get ready for Sheldon's.

73~73

Friday dawned and Amy was excited. She had been dreading this day, saying goodbye to her friends but now it was here she was looking forward to the move and whatever lay ahead. Her work colleagues had got together and made her a photo album of all the monkeys she had worked with! Laughing Amy looked at the picture of Ricky front and centre cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"As if I could ever forget that little guy'" she laughed.

Along with the photo they gave her an English/American dictionary and some gloves, a hat and scarf. Grinning she hugged her friends and realised she was truly lucky. She had more friends than she ever thought possible. Her mother, when she had told her about her up and coming travels, had been amazed. Always expecting her little girl to amount to nothing more than a quiet little shrew hiding in the corner, yet here she was surrounded by friends both in and out of work and about to travel the world.

Escaping work early Amy went home and stashed her gifts on her case then began to get ready. Sheldon said to arrive at 7 to give him time to cook after work. Amy decided Pennys advise had been good and taking out the blue skater skirt a blouse and finding some heels she was sure she would be able to cope with Amy set about showering and doing her hair.

73~73

In 4B Los Robles it was action stations. Amy's work friends had text Penny to say she had left work and Raj had taken the afternoon off to help Penny. They had decided on simple food, Sheldon had fried some chicken Meemaw style, Raj had made a chilli on Priya's advise and Penny had ordered pizza and Chinese, they figured by encompassing Sheldon's weekly food routine into the menu he would be happy!

Raj had painted a banner saying "**G****ood ****L****uck Amy**" and this was strung along the wall above the door to Penny's bedroom. Having moved the furniture back and cleared some space they also printed off pictures of Amy that the group had taken over the years they had known her, her colleagues had added some of their own, some hilarious ones of Amy definitely at the mercy of some very mischievous monkeys.

Sheldon came over at 6 and was impressed by the decorations. He stashed his and Amy's overnight bags in Pennys room then went back to change himself. Deciding on the black suit pants and black and silver t shirt to match the bunny Sheldon sat and waited for Amy to arrive. He heard people arriving across the hall and by 6.45 Penny texted to say everyone was there. At precisely 7 he heard the knock on his door. Taking a deep breath he stood up form his spot and moved to open the door.

"Hey Sheldon" Amy said quietly smiling.

"Good evening Amy, do you not have bags with you?"

"I have an overnight bag here, Amy showed him the bag over her shoulder, but I have left my cases at mine."

Sheldon frowned he hadn't thought that might happen. "Come in, let me get you a drink"

Pouring Amy a glass of wine he said "Did you get a key cut for me so I can check you apartment?"

Searching in her bag Amy pulled out the key "Here you go." handing Sheldon the key and watching him shove it in his pants pocket, Amy said "I cant smell cooking, did you get in late?"

"No but Penny asked if we could go over there first so I haven't put it on yet"

"Oh OK" Amy frowned "is everything OK?" Sheldon was acting odd.

"Yes everything is fine" Sheldon could feel his eye twitching, "lets go see Penny then we can go eat"

Opening the door Sheldon led Amy out knocking his signature knock Sheldon took half a pace back and watched Amy's face. As the door opened there was a cheer and shout of "surprise".

Amy burst into tears!

73~73


	50. Chapter 50

Ushering a sobbing Amy into the apartment Penny pulled her into a hug.

"Hey bestie" she grinned "this is a fun surprise, come on no tears you'll stress out Sheldon!"

Half laughing half sobbing Amy hugged Penny then turned to look at a startled looking Sheldon.

"I thought you'd like it." He said unsure of what to do.

"Oh Sheldon I love it, it was just a shock"

Nodding Sheldon moved further into the room and seeing Leonard, Raj and an obviously already drunk Howard he went to stand with them. Amy was surrounded by her friends from work plus Amy, Lucy and Bernadette all wanting to hug and talk to her. Someone put a glass in her hand and soon she had been divested of her jacket and was being ushered around the room to look at the photos.

"Its at times like this I wish I wasn't married" Howard slurred gazing at the girls

"Oh grow up Howard" Raj said, "and don't let Bernadette hear you talking like that or you will have her and your mother to contend with."

Leonard sniggered. "Hey buddy good job keeping that secret. I think we can safely say it was a surprise." Leonard clapped Sheldon on the back. Wincing and moving a step away Sheldon just nodded.

"Come on Sheldon have a drink, Penny bought some of that strawberry vodka milk stuff you like"

ushering Sheldon towards the kitchen Raj got I'm a drink and said "you all set for tonight?"

"Yes except Amy has not got her cases with her, only her over night bag, so I am going to have to go back to hers to get her luggage I guess."

"Why don't you give me her keys and we can pick up her bags Sunday when we come to wave her off. That way you wont have to worry and as long as we are there in plenty of time it should be fine."

"OK, but look after them, I need them for the next 6 months"

Handing over Amy's key Sheldon signalled to Penny and told her the new plan.

"That's fine sweetie no problem, now come have fun!"

Relaxing a little Sheldon drank his drink and watched Amy. She appeared to be having fun, her glass was constantly being topped up and her friends were making a fuss of her. Seeing her like this Sheldon realised it wouldn't just be him that missed Amy, regardless of how she saw herself she really did have lots of friends who thought a lot of her.

As the night progressed the music and laughter got louder. Tonight each of the boys had a date so the normal desperate bid to chat up girls did not occur. Instead they sat talking together and with Amy's friends. It was Penny who started the dancing, laughing when Amy dragged Leonard up to do the birdie song.

"Come on Leonard" she grinned "this is our song!"

Even Sheldon sniggered at this. Amy was well on the way to becoming drunk. Watching carefully and checking his watch Sheldon pulled Penny to one side. "Do you think I should take Amy to the hotel. She is getting drunk."

"No Sheldon she is fine, let her have some fun!"

Shrugging Sheldon refilled his own drink and then filled up a plate of food and took it to Amy.

"Here eat some of this. It might soak up some of the wine!" he muttered. Grinning Amy threw her arm around Sheldon's waist and began a very enthusiastic introduction to her work friends. Squirming in embarrassment Sheldon looked at Penny to rescue him but she just laughed.

Picking up a piece of fried chicken of the plate he had handed her he all but shoved it in her mouth to get her to stop talking.

"And there was me thinking we were having a romantic meal for 2" Amy said gazing up at Sheldon "when all the time you had this planned"

"Well..." Sheldon stuttered. He hadn't really wanted to tell Amy the next part of the plan in front of everyone but he was beginning to see no way out of it.

"Well.. "he started again and stopped.

"What you oh so intelligent boyfriend is trying and failing to tell you Amy is, there is a more romantic element to this evening but it means you have to leave here."

Turning Amy looked at Sheldon enquiringly

Blushing scarlet now all eyes were on him Sheldon muttered "We are booked in for two nights at a hotel at the airport. Penny and the others will collect your bags Sunday when they come to wave you off."

"Oh Sheldon" Amy launched herself at Sheldon again and again tears began to flow.

"Penny if I had known it would cause this many tears..." Sheldon muttered but Amy was peppering kisses all over his face and there was really not much he could do.

"OK you," Penny said peeling Amy off Sheldon, go say your goodbyes and I will take you to the hotel.

The amount of drink Amy had consumed made the farewells long but she was so happy Sheldon just waited patiently by the door holding their bags. Eventually she reached him and grasping his hand she pulled him into a hug then followed him out the door.

73~73

The drive to the hotel wasn't long and Amy spent most of it snuggled up to Sheldon. He had called shotgun and tried to climb in the front next to Penny but Amy was having none of it.

"Tonight I need my snuggle bunny" she grinned and pulling him in after her buried her head in his neck.

Penny looked at them in her rear view mirror and grinned. Sheldon just shook his head.

Once at the hotel Penny handed Sheldon a bag and whispered, "I plated up some food for you. Try and get her to eat some, you don't want her top spend tomorrow throwing up! Also there are painkillers in there in case she needs them."

"Thanks Penny, you are a good friend."

Wrapping his arm around Amy as much to keep her upright and moving as anything else, Sheldon ushered her in to the hotel and checked them in.

Following the directions to their room he opened the door and saw it was as Penny had promised clean, neat and a nice size. Nothing like their Boston room but a nice room non the less. Dropping their overnight bag by the door Sheldon ushered Amy to a chair and then removed the food Penny had given him. Placing it in front of Amy he said "Here this is from Penny. Try to eat some while I get you a drink."

He found a kettle and some instant coffee plus some bottles of water,. Soon Amy had devoured 2 pieces of chicken and some pizza and half a bottle of water. Looking much more alert she said "Sheldon my cases, all my clothes. I have nothing to wear."

"Amy you have the overnight bag you brought round to mine, plus I have brought along some things I thought you might need. You should have plenty of clothes to see you through to Sunday."

"Oh Sheldon I really cant believe you and Penny have done all this. I was dreading saying goodbye but this is lovely thank you."

"I just hope you don't suffer tomorrow as a result of too much fun tonight. Penny gave me some painkillers I suggest you take those with the rest of your water and then we have an early night."

Seeing Amy yawn as he said these words Sheldon was relieved. Although not what he had originally planned or hoped for, Sheldon knew it was best.

Both were soon showered and changed into their pyjamas. Sheldon had let Amy use the bag she had brought with her deciding he would save his bag for tomorrow. Climbing into bed Amy snuggled in close.

"Thank you Sheldon" she whispered. Then fell immediately asleep,.

Sheldon lay holding Amy for a while before he too fell asleep, as he watched her he realised Penny had been right. Tonight's party had been a great way for Amy to say goodbye. Now it was up to him to make tomorrow as memorable.

73~73

When Amy woke the next morning she was totally disorientated. It was only as she rolled over and saw Sheldon sound asleep next to her the previous night began to come back to her. Grinning she remembered bursting into tears in shock. Who'd have thought Sheldon would be able to keep a secret like that. Penny had told her they hadn't even told him until Wednesday but still. Her head was a bit sore but seeing a glass of water and painkillers by her bed side she realised Sheldon had obviously anticipated this too. Laughing now she reached over and took the pills before snuggling into Sheldon's side. He had on his many layers and was still fast asleep. Looking at the clock Amy saw it was not quite 6 am so she might as well go back to sleep too.

The next time she woke Sheldon was not in bed. Laying quietly Amy listened for running water wondering if he was in the shower or shaving, but nothing. Getting up she moved to the bathroom and realised Sheldon wasn't there. She turned at the sound of the door opening and Sheldon walked in carrying bags of take-out tea and coffee and muffins and what smelt like bacon.

"Sheldon I wondered where you had gone" she grinned moving to relieve him of some of the bags before he dropped them

"Good morning Amy, I trust you are well rested. I noticed when I woke that you had taken the painkillers I left you and thought some food might be in order."

"You think of everything, let me have a quick shower and I'll be right out to join you."

Dashing back to the bathroom Amy stripped and showered as quick as she could; grabbing a hotel gown off the back of the door to wrap herself in, then going back into the bedroom found Sheldon sat at the table with the breakfast laid out.

"This looks lovely Sheldon, I hadn't realised how hungry I was!

"You didn't eat much last night, all the excitement"

"Yes, but it was so worth it!" Amy grinned."Penny said she would bring the photos she had round the room and any she took last night with her on Sunday so I can take them with me."

Having finished their breakfast Sheldon bagged up their rubbish and asked "Is there anything you had wanted to do today, I don't want to hijack any plans you had"

"No Sheldon I had no plans other than to spend the day with you. I am more than happy to stay in our room or go our I really don't mind."

"Well why don't you get dressed we can go for a walk and then see how we feel. There are some nice restaurants or we can eat here it is up to you."

Grinning Amy grabbed her bag and went to get changed. She was glad she had packed nice clothes as she would quite like to go out for dinner later. Once dressed she went back into the bedroom,

"Sheldon did I remember correctly, did you say you had brought other stuff for me? It has just occurred to me I only packed for one night."

Nodding Sheldon moved to his bag and pulled out the Victoria Secrets bag.

"I got you these" he said quietly knowing his cheeks were pink.

Looking at Sheldon then back at the bag Amy took it from him then looked back at Sheldon.

"Did you choose these?"

"Yes. Penny was with me but yes I chose them," Amy gasped as she pulled out first the night gown then the underwear, she too was now pink in the cheeks and totally at a loss for words.

"Sheldon … I..." tears filled her eyes

"Amy please don't cry, you know I am not good when people cry!"

Swiping a hand at her eyes Amy gently place the bag down and then walked to Sheldon."thank you" she whispered and gently kissed him.

Surprised it took a second for Sheldon to respond, putting his arms around her waist he hugged her.

"You are welcome Amy, I am glad you like them."

Sniffing Amy laughed,"OK Dr Cooper lets go for that walk or I will want to keep you locked up I here until I fly!"

Sheldon blushed again but was secretly thrilled at Amy's happiness with the present.

Together they walked holding hands for about an hour. They didn't talk much just pointing out the occasional item of interest. Looping back they found themselves heading towards the hotel and both were happy to be going back.

Once back in the room Amy sat on the bed and opened the bag again, holding the night gown she looked at Sheldon and said "It is so beautiful."

"I am glad you like it "he grinned shyly, "it reminded me of the nightdresses you wore in Boston but fancier. Penny said you had looked at it when in there with her."

"I did, it was this very gown, I can remember then thinking how beautiful it was and thinking I had never owned or had the need for anything like it. Sheldon it is just beautiful."

Standing Amy moved to stand in front of Sheldon. She linked her arms around his neck and kissed him. Smiling Sheldon kissed her back first gentle kisses but then deeper more intense until Sheldon pulled back slightly out of breath.

"Why don't you try it on" he smiled shyly.

Amy grabbed the bag and went to the bathroom to change. Sheldon sat on the end of the bed. He knew very well where this could lead. He had come prepared with the condoms he had bought on his trip with Penny and having read up a little he had bought some lube too. He was nervous. He wanted this to be right, he just hoped it wasn't a total disaster. Running his hand down his face he stood and grabbed the brown pharmacy bag out of his over night bag and emptied the contents into the bedside drawer.

It was only 11.30, he couldn't believe he was considering doing this in broad daylight. Maybe he should stop. But as much as he was nervous he really didn't want to stop either.

Turning as he heard the bathroom door open Sheldon's breath caught in his throat. Amy look gorgeous. She had clipped her hair up at the sides and stood before him in the shorts style panties and the pale blue night gown.

Grinning at Sheldon who stood with his mouth hanging open, Amy said "You like?" Sheldon smiled slowly and nodded.

"You look beautiful Amy absolutely beautiful!"

"Sheldon why don't you lock the door and close the blinds" Amy whispered. She was a little self conscious that she stood in broad daylight in her night clothes and like Sheldon she was nervous.

As Sheldon turned back to look at her again she whispered "Sheldon I'm nervous."

"Me too" Sheldon replied but he smiled at her and held out his hand and just sat on the end of the bed.

"Amy we don't have to do anything, or we can make out a little but stop whenever you want."

Smiling Amy nodded "How about you loose a few layers, I am feeling very under dressed here!"

Sheldon grinned, and said "Let me jump in the shower quickly and I'll be right back."

Moving swiftly to the bathroom Sheldon quickly washed down, then abandoning underpants put on his pyjama bottoms and under shirt. When he re-entered the bedroom Amy was standing by the table checking her phone, Sheldon went up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"Everything OK?" he asked quietly

Amy put her phone down and turned in his arms "Yes. I was just checking my email then turning my phone off."

Nodding Sheldon bent and kissed her, the slow kiss was comfortable and tender, lifting his head he whispered "Do you want to go sit on the sofa or lie down on the bed?"

Blushing Amy replied "Can we sit on the sofa for a while?"

Sheldon took her hand and led her to the sofa then pulled her onto his lap. She sat with her back to the arm of the chair and her feet on the cushions, grinning she wrapped her arms around Sheldon's shoulders and kissed him. They sat kissing for a while, no hurry just gentle tender kisses. Amy pulled back and buried her head in Sheldon's neck kissing him softly she then kissed his ear and whispered "I love you Sheldon"

Smiling Sheldon pulled back and with his fingers moved Amy's head so she was looking at him "I love you too Amy. I want you to know, 6 months or a year, however long you need to be away, when you get back I will be here waiting."

Amy's eyes filled with tears.

"No more tears."Sheldon whispered and kissed her again.

This time the kiss was more intense, stroking her lower lip with his tongue Sheldon held her head and deepened the kiss. Amy's arms that had been on his shoulders were now in his hair stroking and grabbing. Pulling back out of breath Amy said "Lets go lie down" and swinging her legs off the sofa, held out her hand to Sheldon.

Amy folded the covers back to the foot of the bed, she knelt up on the edge of the bed and pulled Sheldon up against her and said "I think you should loose the top Dr Cooper!" grinning Sheldon tugged the t shirt over his head, and folding it, put it of the chair by the bedside. Turning back to her Sheldon wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him,

"I almost don't want to take this off you" he whispered stroking the floaty material.

Amy grinned and ran her hands down his chest. Leaning forward she started peppering kisses across his collar bone down towards his nipples. Sheldon grabbed at her hips more to stop himself swaying than anything, then whispered "I've changed my mind!"

Bunching the material in his hands raised it over her head so she was left in the pale blue short panties. Sheldon ran his hands up Amy's sides then cupping one breast in his hands bent and kissed it gently. Amy moaned. Sucking the nipples into his mouth Amy grabbed the back of his head. Moving back slightly to break the contact Amy shuffled backward on the bed and made room for Sheldon. As he climbed on to the bed and lay down next to her Amy could see his erection tenting the front of his pyjama pants.

Pulling him close Amy wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him. They lay holding each other kissing and stroking their exploration gradually growing more demanding with Sheldon pulling Amy's hips into his so she could feel his arousal. Amy broke the kiss and looked at Sheldon.

"Are we going to do this?" she whispered nervously.

"Not if you don't want too. Just holding you like this is perfect" Sheldon replied

"I do want too Sheldon just go slow OK?"

Nodding Sheldon moved to kiss her again, he stroked her back with one hand almost soothingly as he could feel her tension and knew she was as nervous as he was. Gradually he felt her relax as her hands began to explore his chest again.

Shifting slightly Sheldon pulled Amy under him and began using his mouth to explore her. Starting at her neck he whispered "Just tell me to stop if you feel uncomfortable OK?" Nodding Amy stroked his hair as he gently kissed down her neck to her breasts. Pulling and twisting on her nipple with is long fingers had Amy gasping, then he suckled on the other before swapping. Amy could feel her nerves leave and her desire for Sheldon build. The hands in his hair held tight but this was to ensure he didn't stop. Her breath coming in gasps as he licked and suckled on her before slowly moving down towards her stomach.

Amy had her head thrown back and her eyes tightly closed as she gave her self over to the feelings Sheldon was creating in her. Moving lower Sheldon hooked his fingers into the sides of her panties and pulled them down all the while kissing her stomach then across her hip then down the inside of her thigh.

"Oh god" Amy moaned as she felt Sheldon place kisses on her feet before moving back up her body, his finger had trailed down too and were now stroking the small triangle of curls between her legs, barely touching.

"Sheldon please" Amy gasped shifting again

"What do you want?" he asked, wanting to make sure he did the right thing

"Touch me, please!" Amy panted and was reward by Sheldon brushing a finger down and over her clit. Gasping and thrusting her hips Amy felt Sheldon part her legs a little as he moved his mouth back up her body. His finger were very slowly stroking her; first her clit then gently parting her now very wet lips to slide towards her entrance. Raising her hips in silent invitation Amy was rewarded by Sheldon's slipping 1 long finger inside her. He had raised his head from kissing her and was now watching his own hand as his finger entered her slowly then withdrew.

"You OK?" he whispered

"Yes! Oh god yes, that feels so good don't stop"

Feeling encouraged Sheldon slipped another finger into her and was rewarded by Amy's groan. He could feel her grasping and pulling his fingers into her and was amazed at how wet she now was. Moving his fingers a little quicker Sheldon rubbed his thumb across Amy's clit again and her hips lifter of the bed. Fascinated by her face as he watched her writhe and moan Sheldon moved his hand quicker.

"Sheldon I'm so close " Amy panted.

Sheldon didn't stop moving his hand but this time leant up and suckled on her nipple too. Amy was now bucking wildly beneath him and Sheldon felt the ripples of orgasm gather and shake her, his fingers being squeezed as she came on his hand.

Panting Amy opened her eyes and looked at Sheldon "I cant believe I came that hard. Oh Sheldon." Amy blushed in embarrassment at the total abandonment that had overtaken her.

Placing soothing kisses across her face Sheldon smiled. "Amy you looked amazing. I have never seen anything like that." Sheldon pulled her tightly to him and just held her as her breathing calmed.

"Sheldon make love to me" Amy whispered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I want to feel you inside me"

Sheldon moved to the bedside drawer and removed a condom. Standing he took of his pyjama bottoms then sitting back down quickly place the condom on himself. He knew if Amy touched him now he would not last long.

"Amy I don't know how long I will last. I feel ready to explode just from watching you." he blushed.

"It doesn't matter I just want to feel you."

Pulling Sheldon on top of her she began to kiss his ears then down his neck running her hands over his body gently.

Sheldon looked at Amy

"Stop me if it hurts Amy, I don't want to hurt you."

Nodding Amy moved her legs a little and felt Sheldon settle between them.

"Sheldon kiss me" she whispered, and gently Sheldon lowered his head and kissed her. As they kissed he eased forward a little at a time into her. It was Sheldon who broke the kiss first burying his face in Amy's neck and gasping as the sensations overtook his body. Holding still he began to breathe slow and deep before moving forward a little more. Soon he was all the way inside and Amy had her legs wrapped round his waist.

"Amy don't move" he gasped, really fighting for control now. He could feel her so tight around him he knew the slightest movement and he would explode.

"Sheldon look at me" Amy whispered.

Opening his eyes Sheldon looked down at Amy and smiled "Hey" he whispered

Grinning Amy run her hands down his back and grabbed his bum pulling him into her.

"Move with me Sheldon" she whispered and slowly Sheldon began to withdraw then sank back into her.

"Amy! I cant last, I am sorry." his hips twitching and feeling Amy tighten around him Sheldon threw back his head as his orgasm overtook him. He thrust once hard back into Amy and collapsed.

Amy wrapped her arms around him and held him tight.

He lay still for several minutes before raising his head and saying "I'm so sorry. I knew the minute I felt you around me I wouldn't last."

Grinning Amy said "We have got all day! Why don't you go shower and we will order room service. I am suddenly starving. Then I want to try that again!"

Nodding still a little embarrassed Sheldon moved off the bed toward the bathroom.


	51. Chapter 51

Sheldon stood in the shower letting the cool water rush over him. He was embarrassed. They had waited so long and he had barely been inside Amy for two minutes and he had exploded like some spotty teenager. Groaning Sheldon began to wash. All these years he had worried about his reaction to the exchange of bodily fluid, yet when it came down to it he hadn't even thought about that. If anything seeing Amy aroused and wet had turned him on more. He turned the water to cold and stood still hoping the freezing temperature would take the redness of his blushes out of his skin. Knowing he couldn't hide in the shower all afternoon though Sheldon finally reached to turn the water off and stepped out. Drying himself quickly he realised he had fled the bedroom so fast he hadn't brought any clothes in with him. Sighing he wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the door.

"You all done" Amy asked cheerfully as she looked towards him. She had put the nightgown back on and was now moving to the bathroom herself.

"How about we order a pizza for lunch then tonight go out for dinner" she suggested. Sheldon just nodded.

Amy looked at him but said nothing. Moving to take her own shower Amy had the fore-thought to take clothes with her Sheldon noted.

While he waited for her to come out Sheldon phoned reception and placed an order for room service. Grabbing some clothes out of his overnight bag Sheldon quickly dressed. He checked his phone and saw he had a text from Penny.

"_**Hi sweetie, just to let you know I have Amy's cases at mine now and will call you tomorrow to arrange a time to meet. Hope you are having fun ;-) P x"**_

Sheldon sent a quick reply _**"**__**T**__**hank you **__**P**__**enny for getting the cases. We shall see you tomorrow."**_

He decided he would ignore Pennys thinly veiled question.

Amy returned from the bathroom in the skirt and top she had worn earlier.

"You OK? She asked

"Yes, Penny has just let me know she has your cases and will meet us tomorrow" Sheldon replied, still trying to avoid looking at Amy.

Amy pulled out a chair and sat facing Sheldon. She grabbed his hands and said "Talk to me Sheldon what's wrong. Do you regret what we did?"

"Amy no!" Sheldon was shocked "I am just embarrassed. We waited so long and I wanted it to be perfect then I..."

"Sheldon it was perfect. Do you realise what ever happens now no one can take that away from us. You are my first and I shall treasure every single second of that memory. No one has ever made me feel like you have today."

"Amy did you mean it when you said you wanted to do it again?" Sheldon asked shyly.

"Oh yes "Amy grinned. "I have you hostage in this room until lunchtime tomorrow and I intend to make the most of it!"

"Then maybe with practise I shall improve" Sheldon mused.

There was a knock on the door and retrieving his wallet from beside the bed Sheldon went to get their lunch.

Feeling a little more relaxed Amy and Sheldon sat eating and talking about the party.

"Did many people take photos?" Amy asked.

"Yes I seemed to spend half the night dodging flashes" Sheldon grumbled.

"Oh goody. Can you text Penny and remind her to bring them tomorrow for me. I would love to take them with me."

Nodding Sheldon sent Penny another text. Within seconds he had his reply and groaned. Turning the phone round to show Amy the picture of Amy herself draped across Sheldon who was half fighting her off, half laughing.

"Oh wow I was drunk" Amy sniggered. Jumping up to get her own phone she switched it on and fired of a text to Penny; laughing she returned to the table.

Sheldon had ordered cookies and milk with their pizza and was happily dunking his cookies as Amy sat playing with her phone. Putting it down she looked up at him.

"Tonight can we go out to dinner, somewhere nice?"

"Yes. I asked at reception this morning if they could recommend anywhere and they named several. Maybe later we can ring and make a booking."

"So from the pictures Penny has sent me it appears I spent a fair amount of time mauling you last night!"

Sheldon laughed, "Yes, and telling everyone from your work how I was perfect! Thankfully Penny pulled you off me and brought us here, goodness knows what they thought!"

Amy laughed, "They have heard me talk about you all the time, it is good they got to meet you!"

"Yes well." Sheldon blushed

Having finished eating Sheldon gathered up the mess and placed it all in a bag then in the bin.

"What would you like to do this afternoon" he asked turning back to where Amy sat.

Amy looked at him wiggled her eyebrows and grinned.

"really?" Sheldon could feel his cheeks redden again.

"Do you not want to?" Amy asked

"Oh I do, I just am surprised you do, I wasn't exactly expert before!"

"Then lets go practise!" Amy dragged Sheldon up and pushed him playfully on to the bed. Jumping on top of him she said "maybe I should tease and torment you first as you did to me "

"You didn't sound or look that tormented from what I remember" Sheldon scoffed

This time it was Amy who blushed.

Laughing Sheldon pinned her arms above her head "Maybe I should just tickle you!"

Amy struggled to pull away then realised Sheldon held her fast."hoo" she gasped. Sheldon pulled back

"What was that for?" he questioned curiously.

"I guess I like this strong dominant Sheldon" Amy grinned.

"Really? OK!" Sheldon kept hold of Amy's wrist in one of his hands and trailed the other down her side.

"So you like it when I do that?" moaning Amy nodded. "How about if I do this?" and without warning Sheldon flipped them both over so Amy was on top but her hands still trapped in his.

"Perhaps," Sheldon grinned "I shall just lie here and let you do all the work this time!"

Amy moved to pull her hands away and Sheldon shook his head "Oh no. No hands."

Amy grinned leaning down to kiss him she made sure she was sat over his waist and as her kisses became deeper she began to grind against Sheldon. Soon she felt his erection growing in his pants and she whispered in his ear. "If I had my hands free I could free that and make you a lot more comfortable."

Sheldon groaned this time releasing her hands immediately and pulling her close.

"What's wrong?" Amy questioned surprised Sheldon had stopped the game.

"I guess I don't want to play games, I want this to be us Amy not a character. I just want you." Grinning Amy said "well that is fine by me."

She did not climb off Sheldon, though she continued to kiss him and occasionally rubbed against him causing him to moan.

"Sheldon does it hurt when you get that hard?" Amy asked curiously.

"No, not hurt, but it feel s better when you rub or touch it."

"Can I?" She asked "touch it I mean."

Sheldon nodded and this time he dragged his t shirt over his head and lay back.

Amy moved lower so she was sat on his knees she un-buttoned then drew the zip down on his pants, causing Sheldon to twitch against her and her to grin.

"I love it when it does that!" she said. Slowly she pulled his pants down along with his underwear; his penis stood up straight across his hip. His trousers where now bunched around his ankles forgotten as Amy focused all her attention on his erection.

"Wow" she whispered and reaching out stroked it again. it twitched and Sheldon winced. Noticing this Amy said "Should I stop does it hurt if I do that."

"No it feels nice; but it feels better if you hold it and stroke it."

Sheldon now had his arms cross his eyes so he couldn't see Amy; he was embarrassed at this close inspection of his body. The body that he normally treated with cold detachment. Amy was looking at him with wonder and curiosity and it was strange.

Grasping him firmly Amy stroked him as Sheldon had shown her before, this time however she pushed his legs apart a little and caresses his testicles too.

"mmmmm" Sheldon moaned

"Nice?" Amy asked fascinated.

Sheldon just nodded he was now breathing heavily. He nearly bolted upright when he suddenly felt the tip of Amy's tongue scope the drop of pre cum that had leaked out.

"Amy!" he gasped shocked and more aroused than he had thought possible. Sitting back Amy smiled "I wont if you don't want me too?"

"If you do that I will only embarrass myself again" Sheldon groaned.

Amy continued to move he hand slowly increasing the tightness as she moved her hand up, she was amazed Sheldon seemed to grow even harder as she did this and his hips began moving with her movements. Bending down again Amy took the head into her mouth and ran her tongue across the tip.

"Oh god" Sheldon moaned trying hard not to thrust into Amy's mouth she sucked gently swirling her tongue, but keeping a firm hold with her hand.

"Amy... Amy I'm going to.." Sheldon gasped and pulled at her head to warn her. Pulling back Amy pumped hard with her hand and was reward with Sheldon shooting across his stomach in thick bursts as his hips jerked.

"Wow!" Amy mumbled again her hand still on him. Sheldon suddenly very sensitive reached down and grabbed her hand stilling it.

"Too much?" she asked. Sheldon nodded still unable to speak.

Moving off the bed Amy got a damp face cloth from the bathroom and a towel and returned to clean Sheldon up. He lay barely moving.

"You OK?" Amy asked throwing the towel down beside the bed.

"Yes" Sheldon mumbled and pulled Amy down next to him.

Amy grinned and kissed his cheek. "Good" Sheldon turned his head and kissed her holding her close.

"You need to sleep?" Amy asked. She remembered Bernadette saying Howard always rolled over and went straight to sleep after sex.

"Just give me a minute." Sheldon said quietly.

Amy lay her head on his chest and listened to his heart beating; the rhythm steady and a lot calmer than it had been a few minutes before. Amy turning kissed his chest and tilting her head looked up to see if he was asleep.

"You awake?" she whispered

"Yes" Sheldon opened his eyes "You took me by surprise" he admitted, "I hadn't expected you to do that. It felt amazing."

"Good" Amy grinned."I think I know how you felt earlier now, I am amazed how much watching you do that turned me on."

Shifting onto his side Sheldon looked at Amy. Her honesty was one of the first things that attracted him to her, but her honesty now thrilled him. She was able to tell him how she felt when he himself found it so difficult. Leaning over he kissed her gently but with more emotion than the had felt in a long time. He pulled back and buried his face in her neck breathing in the smell of her, running his hands over her then he pulled back.

"Hey, I seem to be naked here and you are dressed!"

Amy laughed, "You only just noticed?"

"You distracted me earlier!" he grinned unbuttoning her blouse as he spoke, removing it to see the pale blue bra he knew matched the panties he had bought her. Tracing his finger over the lacy edge.

He said "I think the pale blue set are now my favourite" and bent to kiss the flesh spilling out over the top of the lace. As he did this his fingers had already undone the zip on her skirt and lifting her hips he pushed it down. It was then he realised his pants were still bunched round his ankles.

Shaking his head he kicked them off then moving lower took off his socks. Amy now lay in just her pale blue panties and bra. Grinning Sheldon ran his hands across her tummy between the two pieces of lace.

"You are so soft." he said stroking her, tracing her stomach and hips then up to her breasts again. Pulling her up into his arms he undid the bra and holding her against his chest traced down her back watching her shiver. "You really are ticklish aren't you!" he grinned.

Amy almost snarled at him "Don't you dare!" and laughing Sheldon couldn't resist tickling her stomach and sides gently.

"Sheldon!"Amy squealed almost bucking him off her as he sat on her hips this made him laugh more and do it again. Amy tried to grab his hands but he was Amy twisted and turned and soon they both lay in a heap panting.

"That wasn't fair!" Amy gasped as she stared at Sheldon, he grinned and kissed her. The kiss quickly deepened and soon their tangled limbs were holding and stroking. Naked except for her panties Amy became aware of Sheldon's s growing arousal against her hip and she reached to grasp him again. Sheldon pushed his hands into her panties and pushed them down before tracing his finger between her legs and finding her more than a little wet.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were turned on." he whispered amazed.

"No, that was one on the hottest things I have ever seen." Amy admitted.

Stroking her gently Sheldon pushed his finger a little inside then pulled it out.

"Why did you stop?" Amy asked disappointed

"Because I want to be inside you" Sheldon said sitting to reach for a condom. Amy watched him put it on then lie down next to her.

"Is that OK?" Sheldon asked realising he had just assumed in his need.

"Yes Sheldon, it is definitely OK." and she pulled him towards her.

Slowly moving one of her legs onto his hip Sheldon guided himself to her entrance and pushed forward. The feeling was just as intense as he remembered. Amy tight and hot; enveloping him. Holding himself still on his arms he lowered his head to kiss her.

"OK?" He whispered.

Amy nodded staring at the intensity of Sheldon's eyes, now almost navy blue. He slowly began to move holding his weight on his arms so as not to crush Amy. He was suddenly very grateful he had already come as this feeling was nothing like he had felt before. Amy began to move with him, her arms pulling his head down into a kiss and her legs wrapping round his waist. Locked together they moved in time slowly building the speed. Sheldon kissed Amy down her neck and pushing up on his arms moved his head lower to kiss her breast.

"Sheldon" Amy gasped thrusting her hips towards his as he suckled on her nipple "Oh god Sheldon" Amy was almost clawing at Sheldon's back, moving her hips faster as Sheldon continued to keep a steady rhythm. Lifting his head to look down at her he whispered "I love you" and Amy came apart screaming his name and biting into his shoulder

Sheldon felt Amy's orgasm through the whole of his body. As he felt the tremors slow he began to thrust faster letting himself go and soon he joined her thrusting fast and hard before collapsing on top of her. Panting Sheldon eased out of Amy and lay on his back.

"Well I think you can safely say you have got the hang of that!" Amy grinned. Turning his head Sheldon smiled. Standing slowly Sheldon removed the condom and went to the bathroom to dispose of it. Turning on the shower he waited for the water to warm before stepping in. He was surprised when Amy stepped in behind him.

"Amy?" he questioned.

"I didn't want to be on my own." she grinned, and reaching for the soap began to wash Sheldon's back. Together they washed each other and then stepping out wrapped in towels. Sheldon said "How about a nap before we go find somewhere for dinner?"

"Perfect" said Amy dropping her towel and getting back on the bed, climbing in behind her Sheldon wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck and within seconds was asleep.

They slept for over 2 hours. Waking slowly Sheldon looked at his watch, it was nearly 7. Shaking Amy gently he said "Hey sleepy wake up." Amy didn't move. Sheldon kissed her ear then her neck and she shifted slightly, moving his hands up to her breast Amy moaned and said "Hey"

Laughing Sheldon said "What has happened to you! Come on its 7pm we need to go eat." Reluctantly Amy got up and found her clothes scattered around the room; grinning she gathered them up and moved to the bathroom to try and bring order to her hair and sleepy looking face. Whilst waiting Sheldon got dressed and rang down to reception to ask them to book a table for two at a restaurant they would recommend. When Amy finally came out Sheldon was checking his phone.

"Any messages?" she asked

"No, well some work email but nothing important. I have asked reception to book us a table. They have recommended an Italian down the road I hope that is OK?

"Yes Sheldon that sounds lovely."

Grasping her hand Sheldon led her down to reception where he was given directions to the restaurant. Luckily within walking distance the restaurant was small but quiet. Having received their booking they were soon seated and their drink order taken. Sheldon, never one to deviate far form his weekly menu, ordered pizza while Amy had lasagne. While they waited for their food the couple held hands across the table and spoke in quiet voices.

"I still cant believe you arranged all this." Amy said smiling.

"I cant believe we have spent almost all day in bed!" Sheldon smirked. "even as recently as a month ago if someone had told me I would spend a weekend in bed making love with my girlfriend then spend the day sleeping on the same sheets!" Amy laughed,

"No, we have come a long way! And the weekend isn't over yet" she grinned.

"Well lets eats first! I think you are trying to exhaust me! I must admit when you appeared in the shower I almost panicked. I thought you were going to make demands on me again!"

Grinning they ate and laughed and chatted. Soon they had drank a bottle of wine and shared, reluctantly on Sheldon's part, a chocolate desert. Signalling for the bill Sheldon said "I guess we should head back you have a long flight tomorrow."

"Sheldon lets not mention it. Tonight lets forget about tomorrow and just enjoy tonight."

Nodding Sheldon signed the receipt, replaced his credit card in his wallet, and stood grasping Amy's hand. They took a slow walk back to the hotel and returned to their room. They were quieter now, knowing time was running out but not wanting to admit it.

"Why don't you see what's on TV?" Amy asked "I am going to go ready for bed."

Moving to the bathroom Amy removed her make-up and put on the night gown Sheldon had given her. Brushing her teeth she returned to find Sheldon sitting up on the bed, shoes kicked off, watching Dr Who. Shaking her head Amy sat next to him. She realised tonight she didn't mind, she just lay across his chest and closed her eyes listening to his heart.

She must have dozed off though as suddenly Sheldon was gently moving her across the bed.

"Did I fall asleep?" she groaned

"Yes, you missed all 3 episodes!" grinning Amy replied "well at least I didn't disturb your viewing."

"Amy even asleep when you are lying across me in just that gown believe me you are a distraction!" Sheldon stated.

Standing Sheldon moved to the bathroom and got ready for bed. Returning Amy was surprised to see he only wore his pyjama bottoms. Grinning she said "definitely better than the many layers!"

Climbing into bed beside her Sheldon pulled her close. "Seeing as you end up divesting me of my clothing within minutes I thought I would save you the job!"

Amy laughed and snuggled close. Playing with the hair on his chest she was quite content to just hug. Pulling the covers over them both Sheldon wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on hers.

"This is nice" she whispered.

"Yes, it is." Sheldon agreed quietly. "Thank you for today Amy. I honestly thought I would go the rest of my life with out knowing the closeness I have felt with you today. I am glad I shared that with you."

Amy could feel the tears welling in her eyes but was determined not to cry. "I feel the same." she whispered her voice cracking. Sheldon hugged her close knowing exactly how she felt.

This is how they fell asleep wrapped together, full of emotion.

73~73

It was the light breaking through that woke Amy, Sheldon was wrapped around her again holding her breasts and making her smile. She placed her hand over his and sighed. She would have to say goodbye today and she wasn't sure how she was going to do it.

Sheldon woke not long after and whispered "Good morning"

"Hey you are awake! I have been lying here waiting for you to wake up!"

"Sorry, you should have woken me, what time is it?

"Its only 7.30."

"OK, I said I would call Penny this morning but I think it is safe to say she wont be up yet!"

Amy chuckled.

Turning in his arms Amy leant up and gave Sheldon a kiss. Closing his eyes Sheldon pulled her close and held her tight.

"OK you are squashing me! "Amy laughed, "let me go so I can use the bathroom, i'll be right back."

Amy was back within minutes and Sheldon excused himself then, making sure he brushed his teeth before returning. Getting back into be he pulled Amy close again.

"Are you hungry, shall we go out to breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry "Amy answered. She really didn't want to leave this room. Sensing her reason Sheldon just nodded and held her tight.

"Sheldon, make love to me," Amy whispered.

Lifting her head towards his own Sheldon bent to kiss her gently he stroked her back and her arms then threaded his fingers in her hair. Deepening the kiss Sheldon closed his eyes tight. Amy's kiss in return held the same note of desperation and soon they were pulling each others clothes off holding each other tight, not talking just kissing and touching. Sheldon kept his eyes closed as he kissed his way down Amy's body, the moans replaced by gasps and her hands reaching out trying not to loose contact. He flicked his tongue over her clit and she arched her back biting her lip. Sheldon moved back up her body never stopping the kisses. Reaching over he grabbed a condom from the drawer, This time Amy reached for it and put it on him, he watched her hands stroke him and again he squeezed his eyes shut. Pushing him down on the bed Amy straddled his hips and lowered herself onto Sheldon slowly and gently until he filled her.

"Sheldon look at me please"she whispered.

Opening his eyes Sheldon reached up his hand and stroked her face then sat up wrapping his arms around her. Her legs round his waist now, his in front of him. Amy controlled their movements, placing kisses over his face and neck as she moved slowly.

Feeling Amy around him Sheldon knew he wouldn't last long. He didn't want it to end at all but moving a hand between them he stroked Amy's clit making her gasp and lift her head from his neck

"Sheldon "she gasped as she moved faster against his fingers grasping him inside her

"Amy now!"Sheldon whispered and together they fell, trembling, holding each other tight. Amy knew she had tears running down her face, she really didn't care, opening her eyes she was not really surprised to see Sheldon's eyes were filled too.

"I love you Amy Farrah Fowler" he whispered.

"I love you too Dr Sheldon Lee Cooper!"

Smiling sadly Amy said "Come on lets get ready." and together they moved to the bathroom.

20 minutes later showered and dressed Sheldon sent Penny a text.

"_**What time will you be arriving?"**_

She replied straight away.

"_**Just picking up Raj. Leonard collecting Howard and Bernadette, we needed 2 cars because of cases. Be with you in half hour."**_

"They are on their way." Sheldon said quietly.

"We had better pack up then." Amy muttered. Moving round the room she began to gather the clothes they had left strewn around. Sheldon really not caring just shoved his in his bag.

"Do you want me to take yours? You don't need an extra bag to carry."

"I guess" Amy looked at the night gown, "maybe I will take this with me I will put it in my bag when I get my cases." Nodding Sheldon gathered the rest of Amy's stuff and put them in his bag too.

Doing a final check to make sure they hadn't left anything they left the room and handed in their key. Telling Penny they would be at the coffee shop on the corner they found seats and ordered hot drinks and muffins. They sat in silence holding hands, neither knew what to say. A beeping horn alerted them to the arrival of their friends and standing Sheldon picked up their bags and they moved out side.

"Hey Guys!" Penny shouted waving. She jumped out and opened the door for them to get in. "We may as well drive to the car park then you can swap your bags over." Amy just nodded.

"Did you have fun?" Penny looked at the pair sat in the back seat.

"It was lovely Penny, thank you for helping to arrange it"

"No problem sweetie I'm glad you enjoyed it." Penny looked at Sheldon he was staring out of the window and biting his lip.

Pulling into the car park Penny pulled into a space then checking Leonard and the others had seen them got out.

Sheldon pulled the cases out of the trunk and said to Amy, "Did you want to put stuff in these?" Nodding Amy fished her night gown out of her hand bag and opening the case shelved it in. Locking it she took the handle.

"I've got it," Sheldon said and taking a case in each hand began pulling them to wards the terminal.

Penny held Amy's hand and mouthed "You OK?"

Eyes full of tears Amy nodded. The others caught them up and soon Amy was able to listen to their chatter and calm herself down. Moving to the check-in desks Sheldon stood Amy's cases up and moved to stand beside her. The guys could see Sheldon was struggling and even Howard seemed moved by the emotion, moving forward he grabbed Amy.

"We will keep an eye on him for you don't worry, make sure you Skype us!"

Bernadette was crying and unable to takk, just gave Amy a hug. Raj wasn't much better!

Leonard grinned, "I have included a picture of us doing the birdie dance in here" and handing her a photo album he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Penny hugged her next. "I expect weekly calls and Skype chats, no excuses. And postcards I love postcards!"

Amy turned to look at Sheldon, he had his head down.

"Lets check you in" he said moving with Amy to the queue. He stood patiently as she handed over her documents and answered questions. He held her hand the whole time but kept his eyes down.

Stood watching them even Leonard knew how hard this was. "Ppoor guy, he is going to really miss her"

"Listen, on the way home I am going to take him in my car." Penny said "he needs time."nodding the others agreed. They felt now like they were intruding.

Finished checking in Sheldon pulled Amy a little further away from the group and reaching into his bag pulled out the rabbit he had bought her.

"I got you this to keep you company" he said quietly. "when you hug him think of me?" Sheldon had tears in his eyes now and Amy looking down gasped when she saw the little Flash t shirt under the rabbits lab coat, just like Sheldon's. Throwing her arms around him she sobbed.

"Madam I'm sorry but I am going to have to ask you to go through now" Pulling herself away Amy kissed Sheldon long and hard then practically ran through the door not looking back.

Sheldon stood looking at the doors for a long time. He didn't want to leave. Penny signalled the others to go and gently placed a hand on Sheldon's arm

"Come on sweetie lets get you home."

Penny guided Sheldon back to the car and once settled she started the car. Moving out of the car park towards the main road Penny glance at Sheldon. He had tears streaming down his face.

Reaching over Penny held his hand and squeezed.

73~73


	52. Chapter 52

After literally running away from Sheldon and the others Amy found a chair in a corner and sat crying. She couldn't believe she was walking away from her life. She held tightly to the rabbit and tried to calm her breathing down. She needed to compose herself before she got on this plane.

Spotting a sign for the ladies bathroom Amy stood and made her way through the people into the bathroom. Taking one look at herself in the mirror she groaned not exactly the last image of herself she wanted Sheldon to have! Fishing for wipes in her bag Amy quickly removed her smudged make-up and began tidying her hair. She was going to have to be stuck on this plane for over 11 hours so she might as well make herself comfortable. Face now clean of make-up, Amy tied her hair back. Sighing she returned to the lounge to go and check details of her flight. She had put the rabbit in her bag which she carried over her shoulder but she left one ear poking out and even as she stood checking the flight info on the boards she played with the fur.

Knowing she had plenty of time to kill before going to her gate Amy wander round the shops. She bought a magazine and a bottle of water . Sitting at an empty table Amy pulled out the photo album Leonard had given her. Opening the first page Amy smiled. Someone had captured the look of pure shock on her face as they shouted surprised. The next few pages were her with various groups of people, she smiled when she noticed Sheldon in the background of each one, sat with his friends but his eyes on her. The next page was the two of them, she couldn't remember anyone taking this picture, she had her arms around Sheldon's waist and he was smiling down at her. Amy realised she had tears rolling down her face again. Closing the album she put it away. She couldn't cope with the pictures now. Seeing Sheldon even in a photos made her want to grab a cab and go home.

73~73

Sheldon didn't talk at all on the drive back to Los Robles Avenue. After parking the car in her normal spot Penny turned to look at him

"Sheldon do you want to go back to yours or come into mine for a while so we can chat?"

"I will go home thank you Penny. I have washing to attend too and I have neglected my work."

Frowning Penny said "OK but if you want to talk sweetie, you just come get me. Don't sit on your own being lonely."

Nodding curtly Sheldon got out of the car. "Thank you for bringing Amy's cases and the ride home Penny."

Penny watched Sheldon run up the stairs. She knew he was in pain but she really wasn't sure what to do to help him.

Sheldon had let himself into his apartment walked straight past the others who were sat on the sofa and into his room. Shutting the door behind him he began unpacking his bag and loading up his laundry basket. Adding clothes from the previous week, his detergent and folder, Sheldon turned on his heel and passing the others again without a word descended the stairs to the basement.

Penny, having returned to her apartment was surprised when 5 minutes after returning home there was a knock at her door, opening it she found Leonard Raj ad Howard stood there.

"What's up guys?"

"Its Sheldon."

"Oh god is he OK?" Penny moved to rush past them but Leonard held up his hand.

"He is downstairs doing laundry! We came to see if he had said anything in the car on the way home?"

"No he didn't say anything. At all. He sat staring out of the window with tears running down his cheeks, it was heartbreaking. I didn't know what to say. I asked if he wanted to come here to chat and he said he had work and laundry to do and ran off"

"Do you think we should call his mum, she might know what to do for him." Leonard sounded genuinely worried and hugging him Penny said "Lets give him a few days, see how he does at work, if he hasn't spoken to anyone by Wednesday I'll call Mrs Cooper and ask her advise. Also if he has spoken to Amy by then he may feel better about things."

Agreeing the group all moved back across the hall and turned on the TV. While the were in a Sheldon free zone they settled down to watch Americas Top Model, with Howard replacing Sheldon in giving a running commentary.

By the time Sheldon returned Raj and Howard had left and it was just Penny and Leonard together on the sofa. As the door opened they broke apart and turned toward s him

"Hi sweetie, laundry all done?"

"Yes."

That was it. Nothing else, he just walked straight past them and back into his room.

In his room Sheldon crumpled. Putting the washing basket down he grabbed the item of the top and curled up in a ball on his bed crying. It was like this Penny found him half and hour later curled in a ball with a glimmer of pale blue silk sticking out of his hand.

"OK Sheldon, I cant leave this. You need to talk to someone, if not me then Leonard. If not us shall we call your mother."

"No!" Sheldon shot up. His face white and tear stained. "Penny you cant call mama she wouldn't understand."

"OK sweetie but perhaps I will understand if you tell me. I know you are going to miss Amy, but Sheldon in 6 months she will be back and you can carry on as before."

"Penny it'll never be as before. We both know that. This weekend changed everything. Penny I just need to be alone so I can get over it then move on."

73~73

Amy was surprised to discover she had been seated in first class. She hadn't checked her tickets when UCL had booked them, and she had only given them a cursory glance when they arrived. Now sat in a comfortable seat she realised they must really want her if they were prepared to spend all this money. She had stowed her bag overhead but had placed the rabbit on her knee. It had earned her a few strange looks form the business men type passengers also in first class but she really didn't care. Smiling as she traced her finger over the Flash symbol Amy remembered the first time she had seen Sheldon in his t shirt and how she had said 'hoo'. Closing her eyes Amy waited for the safety instructions to be over and the flight to take off. She was grateful she did not have anyone sat next to her. 11 hours of small talk she couldn't deal with today.

Once in the air Amy drifted off to sleep hugging her snuggle bunny. Who knew what tomorrow held in store.

73~73

Sheldon didn't come out of his room again that day. He slept straight through til Monday morning. Turning off his alarm he got up, showered, ate his cereal and sat on the sofa waiting for Leonard. The ride to work was silent and once at Caltech Sheldon went to his office shut the door and didn't come out until Leonard called for him to take him home.

Sheldon had actually been very busy. He had pulled up the lectures he had given in Harvard and reviewed them, making adjustments to account for some recent discoveries he had made. He then made notes on the presentations themselves. He would discuss these with Penny at a later time. He was surprised when Leonard knocked at the end of the day and although quiet on the way home Sheldon was happy to join Leonard and Penny for Thai food. Raj had gone to visit Lucy and Howard and Bernadette had gone to visit Mrs wolowitz.

Not wanting to flaunt their relationship in front of Sheldon when he was obviously very sensitive Penny made to sit in the chair and Leonard on the sofa. The evening was pleasant and as Penny got up to go back to her own apartment Sheldon said

"thank you Penny, for your sensitivity. I do appreciate it. Would it be possible after you finish your shift tomorrow if we discussed my lectures?"

Kissing his forehead before he had time to move away Penny said "Sure thing sweetie, see you tomorrow."

Shaking his head Sheldon ignored Leonard and went to bed. Checking his watch he knew Amy had landed and would probably be in her accommodation now, he considered texting her but knowing she might be suffering with jet lag decided to wait until tomorrow.

73~73

Amy's flight had been uneventful. She had been met at the airport by a driver and taken to her new apartment. Looking around Amy could see it was well appointed and she would only need to stock up on food and household essentials. Knowing if she sat down she would fall asleep again she picked up the keys she had been given and retraced her steps. She had seen a shop on the corner and if she only bought milk and coffee it was a start. She would worry about the rest tomorrow. She looked at her watch, she wanted to call Sheldon and tell him she had arrived, it would be the early hours of the morning in La so she would wait until later.

Having returned with a few bags of shopping, and very grateful that Sheldon had changed some money up for her, Amy sat in her new flat and looked around. 6 months she would be here. It wasn't home but it would do. Deciding she needed to try and operate on British time Amy changed her watch and began unpacking, once finished she set up her laptop and fired a quick email to Penny.

_**To: Penny**_

_**From: Amy**_

_**Hey Bestie! I am here and sat in my new 'flat'! It is small. The view out of the window is nice though, across a square surrounded by beautiful old buildings. I haven't met any neighbours yet, or seen where I am going to be working but i will do that tomorrow.**_

_**Penny I want to thank you for everything you have done for me. You really are my best friend. Please thank Leonard for the photo album. I started looking at it at the airport but it made me cry (more than I was already!) so I stopped. I will get it back out in a few days though and relive that party!**_

_**Once I have got used to the time difference I will Skype you. It may take me a few days to settle at work so until then I will email and let you know what is happening. **_

_**I am going to go find some warm clothes to put on as it is freezing here and I have no idea how to work the heating! **_

_**Talk to you soon Bestie**_

_**Axxx**_

Grinning, feeling better now she had made some contact with home, Amy also emailed her mother to let her know she had arrived, then as she told Penny she would, she found some warm clothes to put on. Deciding to explore her surroundings a little, Amy put on her boots and coat and went for a walk. She took the maps Prof. Green-smith had sent her and began the walk to her new job.

It took her about 15 minutes to walk to work, today she just stood outside and looked at the building. She hadn't realised how old some of the building here would be. The people however were all young business people or students, rushing around to get to their next lectures or meetings. Concentrating on dodging people and looking out for cars that were on the wrong side of the road Amy was exhausted by the time she got back. In LA she got in her car, walked to her office or lab then drove home. This really was going to be a brand new experience.

_**To: My Bestie**_

_**From: Queen Penelope**_

_**Hey Ames!**_

_**So excited to see your email! I hope you took a camera with you as I want lots of pics!**_

_**I am sorry the album made you cry, I hope in a few days you can look on it and smile at least. **_

_**What did you think of Sheldon's rabbit, I didn't know he had it in him to be so cute! He was so sad all the way home from the airport. I am going to help him with his lecture stuff after work tonight. I will try to convince him against train travel!**_

_**I have to go now Ames I promised Leonard I would cook for him tonight and unless he wants wine and yoghurt I had better go shopping!**_

_**Take care bestie**_

_**Pxx**_

73~73

After work that night Penny waited for Sheldon and Leonard to finish eating so she could ride home with them. It had been busy shift tonight so she hadn't really had a chance to chat.

Sitting down next to Leonard she said

"I got an email from Amy this morning, have you heard from her?"

Sheldon looked up then down at his plate quickly

"No."

Penny didn't miss the shock and hurt on his face.

"Well it was only a quick message to say she had landed really. She will probably call you later to hear your voice."

Sheldon just nodded, keeping his head down. Penny grimaced at Leonard and changed the subject.

"Penny" Sheldon interrupted. "I know we had said we would work on my lectures but I have some work proposals to go over so can we reschedule to Thursday night?"

"Sure sweetie, whatever suits."

In the car on the way home Sheldon was quiet, playing with his phone, eventually as he listened to Penny and Leonard chatter on he sent the text he had been on the point of sending all day.

"**Amy I trust your flight was uneventful and you have arrived safely, I missed you tonight at the cheesecake factory S x"**

Closing his eyes Sheldon let the voices in the car wash over him. 6 months felt an awful long time!

73~73


	53. Chapter 53

When Sheldon woke up Wednesday morning the first thing he did was check his phone. Amy would be starting her new job today. He wondered if she was nervous, if she had already met any of her work colleagues. In fact he had lots of questions. Normally details of someone else's day did not interest him; but he realised now the questions he had were because normally Amy would just tell him these things without him having to ask.

Seeing he had 1 new message he smiled

"_**Hi Sheldon, I am sorry I haven't called. My body clock is all over the place. I start my new job soon. I am nervous now. I have walked the route several times and have found a Costa coffee on the route so I shall at least get my fix! I will be home about 6pm UK time which will be about 10am your time. I will try to call you. Have a good day Sheldon. I miss you xx"**_

Sheldon bounded to the shower and even had the coffee on when Leonard appeared.

"Your happy!" Leonard commented "You heard from Amy?" grinning Sheldon nodded.

"She sent me a text. She starts work today and is going to call later. I cant wait to hear her voice."

"That's great buddy! Send her our love when you talk to her."

The ride to work was much lighter with Sheldon filling Leonard in on his lecture plans.

"Sheldon have you really thought about this going by train idea? It doesn't sound very practical."

"Leonard I am sure when we get down to it all our arrangements will run like clockwork. Harvard was a breeze, I am sure this will be too."

Deciding not to mention the hissy fit Sheldon had thrown when the tour had been suggested Leonard just smiled, happy that Sheldon was back to, what for him, was normal.

Texting Penny when he had parked the car Leonard thought she deserved a warning.

"Hey Penny, Dr Whackadoodle on good form this morning as he has heard from Amy so very chirpy. Talking about your train trip! Thought I should warn you Lxxx"

"Great, thanks for warning I will have to devise a plan to distract him! ;-) Px"

Sheldon spent the morning checking his watch every 5 minutes. At 9.45 he locked his door to ensure he wouldn't be interrupted. By 10.15 he was pacing the floor. At 10. 30 he had withdrawn into himself and was sat staring out of the window. It was nearly 11 when his phone rang.

"Dr Copper."

"Sheldon! Oh it so good to hear your voice,"

"Amy! I thought you had forgotten."

"I'm sorry Sheldon, I was a bit late leaving work then I got lost! I only live round the corner from where I will be working but it is definitely going to take me a while to get used to walking. People here very rarely drive to work evidently."

"How was your first day? Does it seem like the research there will help your research back home?

"Yes I think so. To be honest today was a blur of names and places. My head is spinning; but the facilities seem OK and the research is definitely interesting. Have you planned any more of your tour, Penny said she was going to help you."

"Not yet, I will meet with her tomorrow." Sheldon went quiet he couldn't believe he had been waiting to talk to Amy for days and now he didn't know what to say.

After a slightly awkward pause Amy said,"Sheldon, I am sorry but I have to go, I have to meet with my research assistant and I have no idea how to get there. I will try to call later in the week or email."

"OK Amy, bye." Sheldon reluctantly put down the phone and sat staring out of the window again. He really needed to plan these calls better.

Giving himself a mental shake Sheldon decided to be productive and pulled up the lecture timetable Gablehauser had sent him. Some of the universities on the tour were quite small and Sheldon was pleased to see the first few in fact were close together. He really would be able to go by train. Deciding to map out the universities and then the route they could take Sheldon decided he would talk to Penny about flying the long distances and using the train on shorter journeys.

"_**Penny, I need to give details to Gablehauser of out travel plans, can we meet to discuss. S"**_

"_**Sheldon I am working tonight, do you want to meet this afternoon, I can come to you before work?**_

"_**That would be most agreeable thank you Penny. I will see you at 3."**_

By 3 o'clock Sheldon had done very little. He kept looking at the clock and working out what time it would be in London. Maybe this tour would do him good he admitted to himself, keep his mind focused.

Penny arrived precisely at 3 dressed for work. She looked at Sheldon's white board s and asked

"Where are all the fancy equations?"

"I have had tour planing to do this morning, solving the mysteries of the universe have gone on hold."

"OK... if you say so... so what did you need to discuss re the tour? You weren't serious about the train were you?

"Well Penny I thought we could compromise. I know you don't want to go by train but I have mapped out the places we are going and I figured we fly the long distances and go by train on shorter journeys."

Laying out the map he showed Penny his idea.

"I guess that could work. Do you want me to contact these places to get you rehearsal time?"

"For the first few definitely, but I may need to practise again before the first one also, could we do that? I haven't really been focused lately." Sheldon admitted quietly.

"Of course we can. I will arrange something tonight and let you know. Have you heard form Amy yet?"

"Yes she phoned this morning. She started work and seemed to be OK. We didn't talk for long she had to meet someone. It was strange I spent all morning waiting for her call then didn't know what to say to her." Sheldon confessed.

Penny smiled "Oh sweetie it will get easier, you had a pretty intense few days and now all that distance."

"I guess." Sheldon looked sadly at penny.

"Look why don't you start by emailing her each day, then at least you can think about what you are going to say, text her good morning and goodnight and soon it will feel easier."

"Thank you penny. I don't know how I would have coped these last few months without you."

"Sheldon you are my friend, that's what friends do for each other. Now I need to get to work but I will book some space for the weekend so you can practise and will text you the time."

"Thank you Penny."

73~73

**To: Amy Farrah Fowler**

**From: Sheldon Cooper**

**Good morning Amy, I didn't want to text in case I woke you so thought I would email and wish you good morning. **

**I also wanted to apologise for my lack of conversation yesterday. I was so looking forward to hearing your voice then I didn't know what to say. I am sorry. I am rehearsing with Penny this weekend and she has agreed to my train/plane schedule! **

**I hope you have a good day at work and don't get lost!**

**Love Sheldon**

**x**

Amy couldn't stop smiling when she read Sheldon's email. First and foremost he had signed off with love and x. He had never done this before. He was obviously finding this hard like her. Amy used her phone to take a few pictures of her flat, grinning she placed 'snuggle bunny' in various poses and locations around her flat as she snapped the pictures and then emailed Sheldon.

**To: Sheldon Cooper**

**From: Amy Farrah Fowler**

**Hey Sheldon!**

**Snuggle Bunny wanted to show you his new home! He is settling in well! He stays at home during the day as he is still jet lagged, but maybe I will take him with me and show him were I work!**

**I managed to meet my new assistant, James without getting lost. This really is quite an achievement. I look forward to hearing how your rehearsals with Penny go. Say hello to everyone for me.**

**Have a good day Sheldon**

**I love you**

**A x**

Sheldon actually laughed out loud the next morning when he opened the photos from Amy. He hoped she was joking about taking the rabbit to work, they would never take her seriously if she did that. It was nice to see where she was living though. Saving the photos to his phone so he could show Penny later.

73~73

By the weekend Sheldon had got into a routine, he emailed Amy before bed as she would then be getting up; and when he got up it was her afternoon so he would enquire after her day. Usually Amy replied straight away and emailed a couple of times a week too. She had taken to putting photos into her emails of snuggle bunny. Once he was doing laundry, once he was eating fish and chips as Amy thought he needed a British meal to help him acclimatise. Sheldon was amused by this whimsical side of Amy which he hadn't seen before and looked forward to the photos. They had hoped to Skype too but so far they hadn't been able to get a time they were both free.

Tonight Sheldon had arranged to rehearse with Penny, he had not seen her this past week as she had taken on a few extra shifts to make up for the time she would be away with him. They were using the theatre space they had used before and Sheldon planned to run through just the first lecture. He was nervous.

Hearing Penny knocking on the door Sheldon grabbed his bag and headed out.

"Good evening Penny, I trust you are well?

"Yes thanks sweetie. You all ready?"

"I guess, I feel nervous though."

"That's OK, nerves are good."

"That's just silly" Sheldon muttered.

Surprising himself though, Sheldon ran through the first lecture without any problems,

"Penny I did it!" the shock in his voice evident.

"Of course you did. As we keep telling you it wont be a problem!. Now come on lets do lecture 2 and then I will let you buy me dinner!"

Lecture 2 went as smoothly as lecture 1 and Sheldon was happy to escape and take Penny to the local Indian restaurant.

"Have you spoken too or heard form Amy?" Sheldon asked

"Not recently, I haven't been home much"

Digging out his phone and opening the photos Amy had sent him he showed Penny

"Oh dear lord she isn't really going to take it to work is she? Penny laughed

"I hope not! But who can tell!" grinning Sheldon put the phone away. "She seems happy when I have emailed her, although busy. I guess that is just to be expected. I miss her though and hope we can Skype soon as it would be nice to see her face."

"Sheldon I am sure she feels the same. She was so sad to leave you I could see that. You obviously had a nice weekend. "

Sheldon blushed.

Grinning Penny said "From the colour of your cheeks I take it you had more than just a 'nice' time! Well good for you! I will have to Skype with Amy myself" winking at Sheldon as he began to bluster.

"That's personal Penny!"

"Sweetie I am teasing! Now eat your dumplings or I will!"

Moving his plate out of her reach Sheldon huffed. Then looking at Penny shyly Sheldon said

"Penny, when Amy comes home, will it be the same do you think?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well.. we became... intimate" Sheldon could feel the redness in his cheeks as he spoke "when Amy comes home do you think we will just continue that or will it be awkward. I don't want to do the wrong thing."

"Aw Sheldon it will be fine. I really think you should try to visit her though, in London I mean. She would love it and it would give you time together."

"Penny it is a long flight. You know I don't like flying!"

"Well just think about it, please."

"OK."

"Right well having established you are now a lecture wizard I suggest you get the first one confirmed so we can get this show on the road!"

Grinning Sheldon nodded."First thing tomorrow."

73~73


	54. Chapter 54

Sheldon was much happier now he had had a rehearsal. He joined Penny and Leonard for a quick game of Halo when they returned to the apartment, then seeing it was getting late decided to go to his room and email Amy.

**To: Amy Farrah fowler**

**From: Sheldon Cooper**

**Good morning Amy. It is Saturday night here and I have just got back from a rehearsal with Penny. It went really well! I am feeling a little more confident now that I may be able to do these lectures. It wont be the same as Harvard though as you wont be there.**

**I have enjoyed seeing the pictures of snuggle bunny and I am glad he is settling in. Some pictures of you would be nice too!**

**Amy could we try and Skype? I really would like to see you. Any time would be OK with me. **

**I am off to complete my night time routine now so I hope when I wake we will be able to arrange a time to Skype. **

**Have a pleasant Sunday Amy**

**Love Sheldon**

**x**

When Sheldon awoke at 6 the next morning the first thing he did was check his email and was pleased to see Amy had replied

**To: Sheldon Cooper**

**From: Amy Farrah Fowler**

**Good morning Sheldon!**

**I would love to Skype with you! I am free for the rest of the day. Text me when you want me online!**

**I am have done some sight seeing today as James, my assistant, told me about a bus tour that I can visit all the sights of London. This sounded safer than me trying to use 'the tube', or underground train network. I think by the time I get the hang of that it'll be time for me to come home! **

**I will tell you about my trip when we talk later and text pictures too!**

**OK, I will await you text :-)**

**love you!**

**Amy**

**xxx**

Sheldon checked his watch. 6 am here meant 2 in the afternoon in London. He knew the others had wanted to go paint balling; having persuaded Penny to join them they stood a good chance of winning too. Figuring that he should be back by about 1 he sent Amy a text.

"_**Hi Amy, it is early Sunday morning here. Going paint balling with everyone this morning. Should be back at about 1 so shall we say 1 o'clock my time 9 pm your time or is that too late? S xx"**_

"_**Good morning Sheldon! That time is fine, I shall look forward to it A xx"**_

Smiling Sheldon prepared his cereal and sat in his spot.

73~73

Across the hall Penny heard her phone ping

"You have got to be kidding me!" she muttered "I will go across and punch his throat if that Whackadoodle is reminding me about paint ball!"

Picking up her phone Penny rubbed her eyes trying to focus.

"_**Hey Bestie, Happy Sunday! I hear you are paint balling with Sheldon today. Please could you send me a photo of him in his paint balling outfit. I need to have current updates of his handsome face! A x"**_

Penny sniggered.

"_**Amy if you were here you would have just earned a punch in the throat for waking me at this time! However who am I to stand in the way of true love! I will take pix later. Hope all well we must catch up on Skype/email soon P xx"**_

Rolling over Penny went back to sleep.

Knock knock knock

"Penny"

Knock knock knock

"Penny"

Knock knock knock

"Penny"

Groaning Penny fell out of bed and staggered to the door.

"Why aren't you ready!" Before her stood Sheldon all kitted out and looking indignant.

Penny just turned round and went back to her room, resisting the urge to fall back into bed she said "Your beloved woke me at stupid o'clock and now I am tired!"

"You spoke to Amy?"

"No she text me"

"Oh" Sheldon sounded disappointed. "What did she want?"

"A picture of you! At 6 am! We gave her an album full of photos but no, she had to wake me on my day off..."

Shrugging Sheldon shoved an armful of paint balling kit into Penny's arms and shoved her towards the bathroom.

"You have 5 minutes!"

73~73

Winning at paint ball always made Sheldon's weekend. To celebrate today's victory the gang went for a late breakfast and then Penny drove Sheldon and Leonard back to Los Robles. Penny had managed to get several photos of Sheldon during the course of the morning, her favourite was of Sheldon paint gun in hand sneaking up on Howard. The couple of posed photos she tried to take looked very strained, Sheldon only managing his kill batman smile! She sent them to Amy as promised along with a group photo taken by one of the loosing team.

Now as Sheldon returned to his room he realised he was running later than expected. He had told Amy he would Skype at 1 o'clock and it was already 12.45. Dashing to the bathroom Sheldon stripped and climbed into the shower. Quickly washing away his morning activities Sheldon climbed out and wrapped a towel around his waist. Brushing his teeth he left the bathroom to return to his bedroom to get dressed. It was as he was searching for his Flash t shirt, the one he knew Amy liked, that he heard the ping of his laptop. Amy was online!

Spinning round Sheldon sat on the bed and pulled his laptop towards him.

"Amy!" he grinned seeing her smiling face.

"Hoo!"

"What?" Sheldon peered at Amy confused, she was staring at him wide eyed and open mouthed.

"Sheldon are you naked?" she whispered.

"Oh good lord. I'm sorry!" Jumping up Sheldon grabbed a thermal top and threw it on. "Amy I'm sorry I have just got out of the shower. I was running late!"

Amy just sat speechless for what was probably 10 seconds but seemed an eternity!

"Sheldon dont apologise I was just surprised!" she said giving herself a shake." I was so excited to see you and then to see you like that! Wow!" blushing scarlet Amy covered her face with her hands.

Sheldon sniggered "Well at least it is you speechless this time! Seriously Amy it is really good to see you! I am missing you!"

"Oh Sheldon I miss you too! Did you win at paint ball today?"

"Yes! It was a superb victory, don't tell her but Penny really is invaluable in those situations. She is ruthless!"

Amy grinned. "She sent me some pictures of you all. It look like fun!"

"She did? Hmm I will have to have a word with her, I told her I needed final approval before she sent anything!"

Grinning Amy said "~oh don't worry you looked cute! Not as cute as you did a few minutes ago though!"

This time Sheldon blushed. Trying to change the subject he said "So what have you seen in your sight seeing adventures?"

"Well … I saw the Tower of London and Buckingham Palace. Did you know you can actually go inside in august! Today I just peered through the railings though. I walked through one of the parks, not very originally named Green park!, and then ended up at Piccadilly Circus. I didn't really get that. It is like a big cross roads, no circus just a road juntion. Weird. The bus tour is good though, we drove past the houses of parliament and saw various bridges across the river. I will definitely do it again. I took some photos which, when I email, I will send you. I got someone to take a picture of me and a soldier! He didn't smile but it is still cool!"

Sheldon smiled and nodded. "Is work going OK? Is Professor Greensmith as inspiring as you thought?"

"Well I haven't seen much of her as I have been in the lab with James. She is currently at the hospital working with research patients. I seem to be spending a lot of time inputting and interpreting data but it is fascinating work. I am considering emailing Yaşargil to tell him of my new research, do you think he would be interested?"

"Amy I am sure he would! I take it my research was right and you are not situated near Cambridge?"

"No Sheldon, I'm sorry I'm not. I did ask James and he said its not far though by car, so I guess one weekend I could go visit!"

"I will email Professor Hawking and tell him you are in the country and to expect you!"

"Sheldon there is no need, it would be nice to go visit anyway. So when do you go on your tour?"

"Well I am hoping Monday week. We go to Yale first then I would quite like to go from there by train to Princeton. I will check dates with them from work tomorrow. Penny, or more precisely Leonard, has expressed a wish that our tour has a break so Penny can have 'conjugal visits! Leonard is sulking because he says Penny will be gone so long!"

Grinning Amy replied "I should have had that written in to my contract!"

Again Sheldon blushed scarlet. Clearing his throat he said "Amy can we talk like this more often? You feel close , not so far away..."

"Sheldon if you appear like you did earlier I will Skype with you all day every day!"

Sheldon did laugh this time. "I see you are incorrigible! I hope those British folk are not leading you astray!"

"No Sheldon only you!"

Sheldon grinned at this.

"Well I wish you good night and sweet dreams Amy! I love you"

"I love you too Sheldon night night."

73~73

After disconnecting from Skype Sheldon finished dressing and went over the hall knocking on Penny's door

"Hey Shelly!"

"Penny I need to see your phone please "Sheldon demanded holding out his hand.

Grinning Penny shock her head. "You have spoken to Amy I take it!"

"Penny we had a deal!"

"No you made demands! I just fulfilled the wishes of my bestie!"

Snorting Sheldon followed Penny into her apartment and sat himself down.

"Is she OK?" Penny asked

"Yes. She looked very well and was excited about both London and her job."

"That's great! You OK with it sweetie?" Penny asked more concerned this time

"Yes Penny. Seeing her made her seem closer and seeing her happy was nice, my last image was her crying and you know I don't do well with tears!"

"Well I am sure she was as pleased to see you."

Penny had turned to finish the tea she knew Sheldon expected so didn't see his blush.

Sheldon and Penny sat chatting about the tour and drinking tea. Pennys phone vibrated on the table and she picked it up.

She then proceeded to snort tea all over the table. Yelping and jumping back Sheldon looked at her in horror.

"Sheldon Cooper! Have you been flashing on Skype?"

"Oh dear lord!" Sheldon buried his head in his hands "Do you women share everything?"

"Yep!" looking at Sheldon's horrified face Penny took pity on him, "OK maybe not everything! So how come my bestie is texting me saying she is feeling frustrated as she saw her boyfriends naked!"

"Penny please I wasn't naked! I had just got out of the shower when Amy's Skype call came through. I was decently covered in a towel! Admittedly she may not have seen that, but I can assure you I covered myself straight away!"

Laughing Penny punched his arm, "Next time you shouldn't bother!"

Shaking his head Sheldon attempted to divert the conversation back to his tour but seeing Penny was not going to be serious he bid her farewell and retreated to his room across the hall.

73~73


	55. Chapter 55

Amy and Sheldon managed to add a weekly Skype session alongside their twice daily email and text messages. The new addition was Wednesday morning London time, so Sheldon was just getting in from The Cheesecake Factory and Amy just up for work. The Saturday/Sunday and Tuesday/Wednesday Skype became part of Sheldon's new routine. He had printed the new routine out then laminated and stuck it to the fridge. After Sheldon's Sunday embarrassment he made sure he was fully clothed the following Tuesday evening!

He knew over the coming weeks these times might need to change anyway, as he had finally confirmed his tour dates with both Yale and Princeton. They would be leaving Tuesday evening and he would be lecturing at Yale on Thursday and Princeton the following Monday. He had also managed to book train tickets between the two universities. The journey would only take a few hours so he was sure Penny would be pleased. Caltech were organising the hotels for their stay and he had made sure to stress 2 rooms with no upgrades!

Leonard was sulking. He didn't want Penny to go. Even Penny was getting annoyed with him and had told Sheldon that she was more than happy with the arrangements they had made. Penny would take 2 weeks unpaid leave from The Cheesecake Factory. These wages Sheldon was covering so Penny would not be out of pocket and Caltech would reimburse Sheldon at the end of the tour if it was a success.

As the date of them leaving got closer Leonard slammed around not talking to Sheldon. On the Tuesday they were due to leave Sheldon had had enough.

"OK Leonard, I get you are annoyed with me. Even though I have trouble sometimes detecting emotions in others, your slamming about and sarcasm has got through to even me. However, I would like to point out Penny and I will be gone for less than 2 weeks. My girlfriend, in case you have forgotten, will be gone 6 months! If anyone should be slamming about it is me!"

"If I remember rightly you didn't take the news of Amy leaving well and when she left you were not exactly the life and soul of the party either." Leonard retorted

"You are right Leonard. I was sad Amy was leaving as you are with Penny. And you are right when she went I missed her terribly. I still do. However I still have over 5 months to miss her and I can assure you, Penny will be back in 2 weeks! I am sure you will survive Leonard!"

"Sheldon it is different for Penny and me; our relationship isn't like yours and Amy."

"Oh? how so?"

"Well you and Amy go on dates and Skype, Penny and I, well it is much more.."

"Physical?"

"Well yes I guess so."

"Not that it is any of your business Leonard, but Amy and I do share a physical relationship and I am sure you, like me, will be able to control your baser urges for 2 weeks." Sheldon angrily turned away from Leonard and returned to his room to finish his packing. Leonard, stunned by Sheldon's confession, followed him.

"Sheldon I'm sorry, I hadn't realised."

"Why should you. Matters of that nature are between Amy and I, not the whole group, and I would thank you to remember that."

Nodding Leonard said, "Look I have today off. I had intended to spend it with Penny and to take the two of you to the airport; but what say I phone Raj and Howard and see if they want to skip work and come over for a game of Halo before you leave?"

"That would be most agreeable." Sheldon nodded

Smiling Leonard returned to the living room and sent Raj and Howard texts. He then text Penny

"_**Hey Penny, I have promised Sheldon I would play halo with him, Raj and Howard. Do you want to come join us?"**_

"_**Hey sweetie, don't tell Sheldon but I haven't even started packing yet! Keep him busy and it'll save me having him lecturing me!"**_

Grinning Leonard wandered back to Sheldon's room. "Raj and Howard will be here in an hour."

73~73

**To: Amy**

**From: Penny**

**Hey Bestie! I am meant to be packing to go on this tour with your boyfriend but I just cant get down to it! What have you been up too? Sheldon showed me the picture of you and the soldier! You will have to send me a picture of this assistant of yours too;-) I will text pics of Sheldon on the tour and on this stupid train journey, that is if I haven't killed him by then!**

**The boys are all playing halo at the moment, I can hear them shouting from here! You would think we were leaving for a year what with Leonard sulking and their male bonding!**

**So what tips have you got for me to keep Sheldon calm on this flight? I am not playing any of his stupid games either!**

**OK I'd better go I only have an hour before the knocking will start so I had better throw some clothes in this case!**

**Talk to you soon Ames.**

**Penny xx**

True to her word Penny then spent the next 30 minutes throwing clothes into her case. Moving to the bathroom she swept her make-up and toiletries into a zip bag and put those in the case too. Checking she had her phone charger Penny zipped up her case and dragged it across the hall.

"Hey guys" she grinned.

"Excellent Penny, I am glad to see you are ahead of schedule!" Sheldon remarked. "We will just finish this game then will be ready."

Sitting on Leonard's knee Penny grabbed his controller and proceeded to blow Sheldon then Raj sky high.

"Hey! Not fair!" Sheldon sulked.

"Come on Dr Cooper, you have places to be and I need to have 5 minutes with my boyfriend before we go." Dragging Leonard down the hall to his room Penny waved over her shoulder.

Shrugging Howard and Raj wished Sheldon good luck and left.

"_**Hi Amy, I am just about to leave for the airport. I am nervous about the flight. I wish you were coming with me! S x"**_

73~73

Sheldon was quiet during the flight. He had strapped himself in and gripped tightly to the arm rests closing his eyes.

"Sheldon relax" Penny said patting his arm.

Sheldon shrugged her off and grimaced. Penny frowned, it was going to be a long flight!

By the time their flight landed Penny was strung almost as tight as Sheldon. "Oh for goodness sake Sheldon just get in the cab. We have let 3 go already. Lets be honest, none of them are going to meet your level of cleanliness so lets just get in this one so I can get to the mini bar in my room!"

Snorting Sheldon climbed in after Penny. The hotel luckily meet Sheldon's exacting standards and he was soon happily unpacking.

"_**Hi Amy, we are here. Penny is certainly not the calm soothing flying companion you are! She wouldn't play counter factuals and was very snappy all the way here. I hope you day has gone smoothly. I miss you! S xx"**_

Moving to the bathroom Sheldon began his night time ritual. Putting on his Tuesday pyjamas Sheldon returned to the bedroom and sitting on the bed began flicking through the TV channels. He smiled when he found Dr Who. Settling down Sheldon sat happily sipping from his bottle of water. It was only when the programme had finished and he was washed and tucked up in bed Sheldon began to think. The last time he had been in a hotel it had been with Amy. He wished she were here now. He knew she would have looked at Dr Who and made sarcastic comments, but he realised he even wished he could hear those. Lying staring at the ceiling he wondered if she was still awake. Glancing at his clock he realised with the new time difference it would now be the middle of the night in London. Sighing he curled into a ball.

73~73

The next morning Penny was keen to look around and see if they could book some practise time. Sheldon having had a fitful nights sleep was happy to just follow along. Penny made him run through each lecture until he snapped. "Penny that's enough. It will be fine. Lets go eat."

Shrugging Penny went and spoke to the lighting technicians and thanked them for their time. Sheldon stood by the door. He wasn't interested in looking around the campus so after eating in the student cafeteria Sheldon returned to his room and Penny went to explore.

On returning to his room Sheldon lay on the bed and slept. He was in a better frame of mind when he met up with Penny later and was happy to hear she had had a nice day.

"I'm sorry Penny, I didn't sleep well last night. What with my nerves over flying and then lack of sleep I guess I wasn't my normal patient self this morning."

Sniggering Penny patted his hand. "Its OK Sheldon. I know tomorrow will be fine, why don't you go see if Amy is online. I am sure if your chat to her you will feel much better."

Nodding Sheldon made his way back to his room. He turned on his laptop but saw he had not had any emails from Amy, pulling out his phone he saw no messages either. Frowning he sent her a text message.

"_**Amy I hope everything is OK. I miss hearing from you. I had hoped we could arrange a time too Skype."**_

Hitting send Sheldon sat down.

"_**Sheldon hello! I am sorry I didn't reply to your last text. Work is going crazy. **_

_**Prof. Greensmith is amazing but very demanding and I am spending all my waking hours at work. I know you have your lecture tomorrow, how about we Skype after that? It will be lovely to see Penny too!"**_

"_**Thank you Amy I will look forward to it!" **_

Sheldon went to knock on Pennys door. "Amy is going to Skype me tomorrow after the lecture; she would like to see you too. I trust this is acceptable?"

"Of course Sheldon. Listen I have Leonard on the phone sweetie so I'll see you in the morning"

Again Sheldon spent half the night staring at the ceiling. At least Leonard can call and chat with his girlfriend whenever he wanted, Sheldon thought.

73~73

The next day Sheldon met Penny for breakfast, ran over the notes for his lecture then changed into his black suit. Meeting Penny downstairs once changed they made their way to the lecture theatre. Sheldon glanced at the strange faces staring at him and felt his pulse race. Closing his eyes he began counting slowly then opening his eyes he focused on his notes. Sensing the lights dim Sheldon began.

"Good afternoon, I am Dr Sheldon Cooper..."

He could honestly say the next 2 hours were a blur. He presented the material and focused on Penny in the front row. Now Penny was grinning widely and snapping pics of him on her phone. He frowned at her as he became surrounded by well wishers. Students, lecturers and Yale dignitaries all wishing to ask questions and shake his hand. As Penny snapped then forwarded the photos to Amy and Leonard she looked up and realised the look on Sheldon's face was turning to panic. Jumping up she fought her way through the crowd and rescued him.

"Well Sheldon that was a great success! Now you can relax. Princeton will be easier still."

"Thank you Penny and thank you for rescuing me back there. Now I need to go get ready Amy will be skyping soon!"

Sheldon almost ran back to his room. Showering and getting changed he set up his laptop and had two chairs all ready. He opened the door to Penny on her knock then connected the call through to Amy.

"Hey Sheldon, hey bestie" Amy smiled. She looked tired and her hair limp.

"Amy are you OK?"

"Yes I am fine. I am a little tired as I was up at the hospital last night running tests."

Penny frowned. "Amy when did you last sleep?"

"I was waiting to talk to you then I will rest."

"Oh sweetie you should have said. We can reschedule!" Sheldon reluctantly nodded next to Penny

"Thank you Penny but I missed you both and I wanted to see some friendly faces from home. I will sleep better now I have seen you."

"Amy you go to bed and this weekend we will arrange another time" Sheldon said. "you need to look after yourself or you will be sick. I am sure they will not know the words to 'soft kitty' in England either so you need to stay strong!"

Amy grinned "Thank you Sheldon. I will say goodnight and go sleep now, but I will chat more at the weekend. Bye bestie. I love you Sheldon"

Sheldon waved until Amy disappeared. Turning to Penny he said "She looked happy last time. She doesn't now."

"Sweetie she is tired. Her job is keeping her busy. I am sure when rested she will feel and look better." Nodding Sheldon sighed. "I wish I was there to take care of her."

"I am sure she wishes that too Sheldon. Have you thought any more about going to London?"

"Not really. Penny if I went over Amy would still have to work, I wouldn't see much of her. I just need to be patient."

Nodding in understanding Penny smiled and bid Sheldon goodnight.

73~73

**To: Penny**

**From: Amy**

**Hey bestie, I am sorry our chat yesterday was so short. Thank you for the photos of Sheldon. He looks so commanding on that stage! I am pleased it went well. **

**I have sent you a picture of James. He has been a god send as if he weren't here too I don't think I would see my flat at all! I had hoped to visit Cambridge this weekend so I could tell Sheldon about it but at this rate if I don't do some washing and ironing I will have no clothes to wear next week! **

**Penny I hope you don't think I am being rude but if I Skype with Sheldon would you mind if it was just the 2 of us? I will arrange another time to chat to you, its just I miss him and feel I can talk more freely if just us two.**

**Penny I hope Sheldon is not too demanding, I know he can be. Thank you for being such a good friend to us both.**

**Love**

**Amy**

**x**

Penny sat for ages staring at the picture of James, Amy had forwarded. He was gorgeous! Young with longish blond hair, brown eyes that were very smiley and from the little Penny could see not a bad body either. Lucky Amy being with him all day long!

**To: Amy**

**From: Penny**

**Hey Ames of course I don't mind you chatting with Sheldon alone. He is missing you like crazy. He did really well on the lecture and is now very excited about this stupid train trip. It is only a couple of hours in total and we will probably spend most of it lugging our bags between trains but there is no talking to him!**

**James... WOW! you kept that quiet. Amy he is gorgeous. No wonder you are at work all the time! Just don't let Sheldon see him ;-)**

**We have a free day today so I am going to find a salon and get my hair done and be pampered. Sheldon was muttering about comic books! Nothing changes!**

**Take care and get some rest.**

**Penny**

**x**

Sheldon and Penny both had enjoyable days. They met up for a meal that night and Sheldon was quietly relieved when Penny said she would not be joining his Skype chat with Amy. Sheldon had found a comic book store and added to his batman collection so was more than happy. Returning to their rooms Sheldon settled down with his comic and Penny went to phone Leonard.

Sheldon was keen to be at the train station early the next day so Penny, much to her disgust, was woken at 6 and with only a cup of coffee inside her found herself standing on the platform of North Haven station by 7.

"Sheldon this is stupid!"

"Nonsense Penny. Also once we get there I can arrange to Skype with Amy."

"Sheldon the train doesn't arrive for over 45 minutes! Why are we here so early?"

"Because Amtrak recommend it Penny! Now quit moaning."

Penny pulled out her phone.

"_**Amy I am sure with someone as good looking as James to help you get over it you really would not miss Sheldon if I pushed him under this train P x"**_

Just then Sheldon's phone rang.

"Amy! What a lovely surprise!... what? .. no... of course I am not annoying Penny.. what... hang on"

Handing over his phone Sheldon scowled

"Hey bestie! Well it is 7 am and I have not had breakfast, and I am on the platform waiting for the stupid train and it doesn't arrive for 45 minutes!"

"But Penny Amtrak always advise you to get there 30 minutes early"

"Yes Amy so I have been informed" Penny huffed handing the phone back to Sheldon

Grinning Sheldon said "Amy are you more rested? You looked so tired the other night I was worried."

"Yes thanks Sheldon. Today I have spent the morning doing my washing and tomorrow I have booked on a coach trip to go to Cambridge! I am so excited! Would you be able to Skype when I get back and I can tell you about it?"

"Oh Amy. Yes! I will text Professor Hawking to tell him of your visit!"

Standing next to Sheldon Penny rolled her eyes.

"OK Sheldon I will let you go wait for your train. Enjoy it! I will look forward to talking to you tomorrow."

"I love you Amy!" Sheldon grinned as he hung up, spinning to face Penny he said "She said the same as me didn't she? We needed to be here early!"

Refusing to answer Penny sniffed. "You two are so well suited!"

"Well of course we are, what would be the point otherwise? Oh look 10 minutes early, thank goodness we are here already!"

With a smirk Sheldon pointed to the train pulling into the station.

The two hour journey to Newark was taken in almost silence. Sheldon spent the time with his nose pressed against the window and a smile on his face. Penny spent the time with a frown on her face and her phone out texting Leonard telling him his room-mate was bat crap crazy!

They then had to get another train plus a shuttle. Sheldon saw this as an adventure but by the time they reached their rooms Penny was ready to kill.

"Sheldon I don't care what sort of train it was, I don't care what track it runs on, nor do I care how long they have been running. I do care about getting a shower and ensuring we never have to repeat that again. I am stating outright I will happily come to these tours with you but I am not , I repeat NOT, going on any more trains!"

"Look Penny I am grateful for your hep. After the lecture on Monday we fly home. I am then going to speak to Gablehauser about the need to keep touring. I hate flying, you hate going on trains so maybe I need to do this alone. I have a proposal for Caltech but I don't know if they will agree so I will keep my plans to myself. I do appreciate you being here though Penny. Seeing your face yesterday in that audience calmed me."

"Thank you Sheldon. I know this is hard for you. But in fact you are handling it better than me."

A truce called, they ordered pizza and sat watching a Star Trek DVD that Sheldon had brought with him. Unlike Amy Penny was happy to sit and watch and was even able to quote along with the actors.

"Penny I am impressed! Leonard has taught you well!"

"Yeah yeah, OK sweetie I'm going to bed." with a wave she was gone and Sheldon got ready for bed. Before going to sleep he sent one more text.

"Good evening Prof. Hawking. It is Dr Cooper here. I am currently touring the States lecturing, but my girlfriend, Dr Amy Farrah Fowler, is in the UK doing research at UCL. Tomorrow , Sunday your time, Amy is visiting Cambridge University. I wondered if you could recommend areas for her to focus on. Kind regards Sheldon"

Smiling Sheldon set his phone down, got into bed and slept.

73~73

Ping ping

Sheldon ran to his laptop

"Amy!" he grinned.

It was 3 o'clock and Sheldon had spent the afternoon waiting for Amy.

"Hello Sheldon" Amy grinned. "I have a bone to pick with you!"

Sheldon frowned "What have I done? Has Penny said something?"

Laughing Amy shook her head "No Sheldon, but I arrived at Cambridge with the tour today and just as we entered the first building there was an announcement over the intercom and I was asked to accompany this very official looking man!"

"Oh my goodness what had you done?"

"I hadn't done anything Sheldon! I was escorted to the private rooms of one Prof. Stephen Hawking"

Sheldon sat staring at the screen with his mouth open.

"Wow" he whispered. "oh Amy I wish I had been there!"

"I wish you had too Sheldon. Cambridge is absolutely beautiful and one day I would love for you and me to punt down the river and sit and picnic on its banks as we watch the rowing, it was so romantic!"

"Yes yes, I meant I wish I had met Hawking again!"

Laughing Amy said "I know you did! So have you and Penny made friends?

"Yes kind of. I don't think we will be going on the train any more though" Sheldon said sadly

"but we are at least talking again! Amy what did Hawking say, did he mention me?"

"He did actually, he mentioned your math mistake, which I thought was mean! But he also asked about your lecture tour and seemed interested."

"Oh dear, he is never going to forget that is he. I am glad he found you though. Are you expecting another busy week at work?

"Yes I am , Sheldon I may not be able to Skype next week as we will be based more at the hospital. It is strange working with human patients in that situation but incredibly rewarding. I will text and email but I wanted to tell you like this not via text."

"Thank you Amy. I will miss seeing you. I can not believe it is nearly a month! I guess we can look on that positively. Only 5 more to go."

"Yes next Monday I will have been here a month. The way this research is going I will have lots of good data to bring home. As much as I miss everyone I am glad I am doing this."

"Then I am glad too. Right now I wish you were here so I could hold you, I have discovered hotel beds are no fun without you in them!" Sheldon blushed as he said this.

"I wish I was there too Sheldon" Amy said shyly. "I would love a hug right now."

Smiling sadly Sheldon said "We can do this Amy, we just need to be strong."

Nodding Amy smiled "I had better go, oh I will text you a picture I took today. Have a good week Sheldon, I love you"

"I love you too Amy,"

Sheldon sat smiling sadly after disconnecting from Amy. 2 minutes later his grin was wide. Amy had sent him a picture of her with Prof. Hawking who was holding up snuggle bunny.

"oh Amy!" Sheldon laughed shaking his head.

73~73


	56. Chapter 56

Sheldon couldn't wait to show Penny the picture of Amy and Hawking. Every time he looked at it he smiled then shook his head. Only Amy would go to one of the top universities in the world with a stuffed rabbit! Penny looked amazed when Sheldon showed her the picture.

"I cant believe you emailed him to start with, but the fact he arranged to meet her is amazing! Even I am impressed! Have you told the guys?" smiling Sheldon shook his head,"Well you should they will be very impressed."

Sheldon quickly forwarded the picture to Leonard, Howard and Raj and was amazed how quickly all three of them responded. Laughing he put his phone away and turned back to Penny.

"Amy said she wont be able to Skype next week. She is working at the hospital lots now. It is strange as when we met with Yaşargil she commented on how it was an area that hadn't ever appealed but talking to her today I could see she was really taken with it. I hope she tells him as he would be pleased for her."

"Has she kept in contact with him? Penny asked

"Yes, I think they exchange emails. "Sheldon nodded

"So sweetie now you only have tomorrows lecture left before going home have you decided what you will do next?"

"I am going to speak to Gablehauser. He wanted these tours top be over 3 months. I had thought it would take my mind off Amy being away but Penny I don't want to do it. I will have lectured at Yale, Harvard and Princeton once tomorrow is done. I need to know what the objective is other than to get me out of the way at Caltech! I really want to carry on with my research and I figured if I offered to do a couple more lectures then maybe they would leave me alone."

"Well considering what you were like the first rehearsal we had sweetie I think you should be proud of yourself. I will confess though I will be glad to get home. I hadn't realised how much I would miss Leonard."

"Hhhmmm" Sheldon looked down at his feet.

"What?" Penny asked

"I will say to you what I said to Leonard. You two will have been apart barely 2 weeks. Amy and I face a further 5 months apart. "

"I know sweetie, I can see how hard it must be. More so for you maybe than Amy, as she has this new adventure, making new friends seeing new things. You are just having to wait."

Sheldon frowned. "Do you not think Amy is missing me?"

"Sheldon of course she is you can tell just by looking at her. Maybe when we get home we should plan a trip, Disney or something, so we can all hang out and have fun." Penny hoped this suggestion would distract Sheldon as her comment had obviously worried him

"Maybe." Sheldon nodded

73~73

Amy was loving work. Now she had got into her own routine she was able to enjoy the job itself. Working with humans as opposed to monkeys was a treat! James had become a good friend and had made sure she was included in the social events after hours as well as including her in the gossip of the lab and hospital.

As her research progressed Amy could see real benefits in the application of some of the processes when she got home and began to link up with her own lab to pass on the data. Professor Greensmith was keen to read Amy's latest research and together they began working much closer. They only drawer back to this was, as Amy had explained to Sheldon, her hours at work were far outnumbering those in her leisure time.

It was nearly a full week later, after Sheldon and Penny had returned home to Pasadena, that Amy even found the time to email Sheldon. He was texting frequently and she did managed to reply to most of these. It was half way through her 2nd month away that she had a free weekend and was eager to speak to Sheldon.

**To: Sheldon Cooper**

**From Amy Farrah 'Fowler.**

**Hi Sheldon, I have finally got a weekend off! Please tell me I will be able to Skype with you. I miss you enormously and I really need to see your face.**

**I had so many plans to go sight seeing this weekend but at the moment all I want to do is talk to you and sleep!**

**Let me know if you are free**

**love you**

**Amy**

Sheldon was thrilled to get Amy's email. He had started to panic remembering Pennys words from Princeton and thought Amy may not be missing him at all. Knowing he would drop any plans he may have had he immediately emailed Amy back.

**To: Amy Farrah Fowler**

**from: Sheldon Cooper**

**Amy I was thrilled to get you email. I am free all weekend. I cannot even begin to tell you how much I am missing you. Being home is hard as you are not here. I have been checking your apartment regularly and everything is fine. You have quite an accumulation of mail but nothing that appears urgent. **

**I eagerly await to hear the time you are available.**

**Sheldon**

**x**

Knowing he might not hear til the next day Sheldon was surprise to receive a text from Amy only an hour later.

"_**Sheldon how does Friday night 10pm your time sound? It will be Saturday morning here so I will be refreshed and have time to chat."**_

"_**Amy that sounds ideal. The others will have gone home after video game night so I will be able to chat freely. I look forward to speaking to you Friday! x"**_

Sheldon was excited Friday night. He had persuaded the others to arrive early, so the events would finish promptly, and asked Leonard if he would vacate the apartment when Amy called. Leonard, more than happy to spend time at Pennys agreed, so Sheldon found himself alone at 9.30 awaiting Amy's call. Deciding to get ready for bed Sheldon showered quickly and put on his Friday night pyjamas. He had his laptop in his bed room and was sat on his bed when Amy called.

"Amy good morning!" Sheldon grinned

"Hey Sheldon! It is so lovely to see you. Did you win tonight?"

"Sadly not, and I am blaming you! I was distracted by the thought of chatting with you and sensing weakness Howard and Leonard took advantage!"

Grinning Amy said "Oh well, there is always next week! So tell me what is happening at home?"

"Nothing unusual, Leonard has gone to Pennys this evening. Howard and Bernadette seem OK, although I don't see much of Bernadette. I think her and Penny meet up, you should Skype them when they are having girls night! Raj and Lucy are still together. Raj seems happy and when we were at the cheesecake factory this week she came too."

"That's lovely!"

"Yes I guess, but I missed you! I have been checking you apartment with Penny, she goes on her way to work some days and I go on my way home if she cant make it. "

"Sheldon would you be able to go tomorrow do you think. I would love to see my apartment and I thought if you went I could Skype you and see my apartment at the same time!

"I am sure that will be OK, I will get Leonard to take me and he can wait in the car and bring me home later"

"Or you could stay! My bedding is clean you could stay there and go home Sunday then we wouldn't have to worry about Leonard and time. I quite like the idea of you in my bed, even if I cant be there with you!"

Sheldon blushed. "If you are sure. It will be strange staying without you there though."

"Please Sheldon,"

"Of course I will. So tell me, other than working in the hospital what have you done?"

"Well I went with James and his partner to dinner. They live further away from work than me, but it was nice to have someone cook a meal for me. I have been to the pub with the girls here. It is not the same as girls night with Penny and Bernadette., but I did enjoy it. I feel like I am getting to know everyone better as we are forced to spend so much time together. A group of us are going to some club in London next weekend. That I am not so sure about, but I guess I shall see."

"Have you spoken to Penny or Bernadette much? It sounds like you miss them."

"I do miss them, and no I haven't spoken to anyone from home, that's why I was so desperate to talk to you this weekend. When I don't hear your voice I get homesick. To see your face is a bonus!"

Sheldon blushed. "What will you do today when we have finished chatting" he asked curiously.

"Well I have loads of laundry to do again, so today I may do my chores then tomorrow I will speak to you and see my apartment and see what the weather is like, it rains so much here and if it is not raining it is cold! The snow seems to have stopped so I guess that's good. I didn't realise how much I would miss the sun!" Sheldon smiled.

"Have you got any more lectures booked "Amy asked curiously

"No Gablehauser has been away and isn't back til Monday, I have made an appointment to see him first thing. I don't want to be away for months, I don't think Penny would want to go any more anyway so I have a couple of ideas I am proposing to him and if he doesn't agree I will rethink. I was surprised actually as Howard said he would go with me if Penny couldn't but I think maybe him and Bernadette had had a fight because I cant see her liking that very much!"

Amy grinned "No especially if she is left with his mother! Sheldon I should let you go to bed, you are probably tired. Can we do this tomorrow same time?"

"Yes OK. I will text you when I am at yours."

Amy smiled sadly, "I wish I was there to kiss you goodnight Sheldon. Dream of me!" and waving Amy disconnected.

73~73

Sheldon did dream of Amy. Unfortunately for Sheldon he woke in a state of arousal because of the dream and had to spend the first 30 minutes of his Saturday under a cold shower. Drying off and dressing he made his way into the living room and found Leonard already there.

"Good morning Leonard. I am surprised to see you. I'd have thought you would have still been at Pennys."

"Yes well she hadn't told me her and Bernadette had arranged to go shopping this morning so she was up early, she never gets up early if I want her too, but for shoes it is obviously a different matter! How did you chat with Amy go?"

"It was good, I have a favour to ask of you though. Amy is missing her apartment and wants me to go there tonight to stay over but also so she can see the place. It seems odd to me but I have said I would, do you think you could take me over?"

"Yes, I have said I would take Penny for dinner though so what time do you want to go?"

"Well it doesn't matter. I can get there when it suits you, I will take my laptop, some DVDs and can pick up a pizza on the way."

"OK well how about we go at 5 then I can come back and get Penny?"

"Thank you Leonard. Now I have been very patient and not said anything but it is Saturday morning and you are in my spot!"

Grinning Leonard said "and you did very well to wait until I had agreed to take you tonight before demanding I move! Amy is obviously training you well!"

Snorting Sheldon took his tea and cereal and sat in his vacated spot.

"So Sheldon what has Amy been up too, seen any other world famous scientist?"

"No she has been busy by the sound of it. Who knew she would have such an affinity for people as well as monkeys! She has been to dinner with her assistant and they are going to a club but she seemed nervous about that. She looks tired but hopefully this weekend she will catch up on her rest."

Having no girlfriends to bother them Sheldon and Leonard decided to go to the train store. Or rather Sheldon decided Leonard could take him to the train store as Penny was busy.

Having time before he need to go to Amy's they phoned Raj to see if he wanted to meet them at the comic book store but he was with Lucy so Leonard took Sheldon home so he could get his overnight bag ready.

"Oh good lord" Sheldon cried dashing out of his room.

"What on earth the matter now?" Leonard asked

"It is laundry night! I had forgotten! What should I do?"

"Sheldon I am sure you could postpone your laundry until tomorrow when you come home!"

"But … but..." Sheldon weighed his options, "I could take it to Amy's I suppose." he pondered.

"Well you could, but wouldn't you rather chat with your girlfriend than do laundry?"

"Well that's just the thing. Yes I would. Leonard not only am I forgetting laundry night when faced with a solution I am rejecting it. What is happening to me?"

"Sheldon you are become human!" Leonard sniggered. "It is perfectly OK to do laundry on a Sunday. Let's go pick up your pizza so you can have a nice evening."

Smiling shyly Sheldon said "it is OK isn't it, that I feel like this for Amy? That I miss her and wish when I woke up in the morning she was next to me."

"Yes Sheldon it is definitely OK. You and Amy are made for each other."

73~73

Leonard was amazed at the spring in Sheldon's step when he dropped him, bag and pizza in hand, at Amy's an hour later. The man he had moved in with was almost unrecognisable. The Sheldon Cooper who could hardly look you in the eye was in a relationship that, by all accounts, had moved into the realms of a physical one. He was happy and coping and even showing a willingness to compromise. Shaking his head in wonder Leonard made his way back to his own relationship. One that had itself been progressing nicely. Since her trip with Sheldon Penny seemed more content these days. He wasn't going to question it, he was just grateful they seemed to be on the same page at last. Knocking for Penny he was surprised to see her ready.

"You OK? She asked

"Yes I have left Sheldon with his pizza at Amy's, he was so excited. It was kinda cute!" Leonard grinned. "He spoke to her last night and she wants him to Skype from her apartment! I tell you they are as crazy as each other. He said she was happy though, making friends etc. I am surprised you haven't Skype with her."

"Yeah I should, but sometimes texting is easier with the time difference."

"It is crazy, she is getting up tomorrow as Sheldon is going to bed today. But they are coping better than I thought so I'm not knocking it. Sheldon said she was going clubbing! I hope London is ready for Amy doing the birdy dance" Leonard laughed.

Frowning Penny said, "I must Skype her you are right"

73~73

Sheldon felt weird at Amys on his own. To begin with it was really quiet. Whenever he had been here before, he realised now, there had been music playing. Looking around he saw the docking station for Amy's ipod but he guessed she had the ipod itself with her. He turned some lights on and began to do his checks to make sure everything was in order. He had collected her mail on his way in and now distributed it into the piles he had made of utility bills, junk mail and personal correspondence. He then ran the taps in both the kitchen and the bathroom, switched the heating to _on _for 30 minutes to ensure no air blockages in the system, then turning it all off he moved the bag he had dropped by the door into her bed room.

Moving back to the kitchen Sheldon retrieved a plate and started to eat his pizza. It was nearly 8 pm which meant 4 am in London. With a couple of hours to spare Sheldon finished eating, storing the remains of the pizza in the fridge and decided to have a shower and get his pyjamas on before watching TV. Once in the shower Sheldon realised he had not brought his own toiletries with him so used the soap and shampoo Amy had left. He actually found the smell, which to him was the smell of Amy, quite comforting. Drying off, cleaning the shower, then dressing in his pyjamas Sheldon moved to the sofa and settled down. He had brought DVDs with him but discovered the documentary on koalas was on again and he couldn't resist.

Watching, he realised it had been so long since he had last been to the zoo, later he would ask Amy if on her return she would go back with him. By the time the programme had finished Sheldon saw it was nearly time to call Amy; so setting up the laptop he connected to Amy's wifi then ensuring he had full battery life Sheldon checked his email and then waited. He knew it would be very early but he was eager to see Amy.

With 5 minutes to go he could wait no longer and hit the connect button. It took longer than normal for Amy to answer and Sheldon was just beginning to worry when a very sleepy Amy appeared!

"Morning," she grinned sheepishly.

"Oh Amy I'm sorry I have woken you" Sheldon apologised

"Its OK, I had the laptop by my bed anyway in case my alarm failed to wake me" Amy assured him.

It was then, looking closer, Sheldon saw Amy was still in bed and if his eyes were correct she was in the blue night gown he had bought her.

Eyes wide Sheldon just looked.

"Sheldon?" Amy questioned feeling a bit disconcerted that Sheldon had stopped talking and was just staring.

"Sorry sorry" Sheldon shook himself. Then grinning he said "The sight of that night gown is a treat that's hard to beat! I wasn't expecting that!"

Laughing Amy pulled herself higher but made sure she was covered by the sheet.

"Oh" Sheldon sounded disappointed but laughed. "OK miss, I am here at your apartment. What would you like to see first?"

"Well how about you give me a 360 from there."

Lifting the laptop Sheldon slowly twirled so Amy could see the living area and kitchen.

"Oh I miss it!" Amy remarked but she was grinning. "Sheldon I am glad you are there. It is great to see my home and wonderful to see you in it!"

Sheldon smiled. "It feels quiet here without you," he said quietly "I hadn't realised until today how much you listen to music. Whenever I am here there is music playing."

Amy smiled, "I hate quiet" she admitted, "I love music even quietly in the background; sometimes I don't even realise it is on it is just always there. Come on then don't just sit there" Amy grinned "I want to see more."

Sheldon turned the laptop round and began to slowly walk around the apartment first the outside of the room, with the laptop almost at head height facing in, then the bathroom, then the bedroom.

"Sheldon why have you not got your things out of your bag?"

"I have Amy, as you will notice I have my Saturday pyjamas on, but I have put my soiled clothes in my bag and my clothes for tomorrow are hanging behind the door." He turned so Amy could see his batman t shirt hanging up.

"Ah Batman" Amy grinned "not my favourite but not bad!"

"Amy do you want me to call you back so you can get up or are you OK there,"

Sheldon was suddenly aware of the fact that even with thousands of miles between them they were both in night clothes.

"Ah are you blushing?" Amy grinned

Sheldon nodded. "And its your fault!"

Amy laughed at that, "Sheldon you bought me this night gown and you have seen me in far less." Amy pointed out.

"That may be true but you are about to get up and start your day. The image you have of me is fully covered; whereas I have this image of you scantily clad just before I go to sleep!"

"You worried you will dream about me?" Amy laughed

"No Amy I am sure I will dream about you! Its the kind of dream that worries me." Sheldon was now scarlet at this admission and he kept his focus on snuggle bunny who was sat beside Amy.

"oh I wish I was there," Amy all but groaned.

Her voice pulled Sheldon's attention to her face and he noticed she was looking flushed herself.

Closing his eyes Sheldon nodded "Me too "he whispered. "You telling me to dream of you last night was bad enough but now, I can smell you here Amy. I will be in your bed. I don't know that this was such a good idea."

"Maybe I should call you at 6 in the morning and see how you are doing!" Amy teased.

"I would probably embarrass myself. I spent half an hour under cold water this morning!"

"OK lets change the subject before we both get worked up! Did you bring your washing to do at mine?"

"Oh lord, even you remembered it was laundry night! I forgot! No I left my washing behind, I will do it tomorrow when I return home."

"OK, you could have done it there though I wouldn't have minded."

"Thank you Amy."

"OK Sheldon I am going to get up now. Is it OK if I call you in the morning? I wont call early. What time are you going home?"

"Leonard is out with Penny tonight, so he wont be collecting me til just before lunch. It would be lovely to speak to you tomorrow too" Sheldon grinned

"Well I will bid you goodnight and again Sheldon sweet dreams" Amy winked.

Blushing Sheldon waved and disconnected.

73~73


	57. Chapter 57

Monday morning and Sheldon was stood waiting to knock on Eric Gablehauser's door. He watched the second hand on his watch tick down and as it hit 9 o'clock Sheldon began his sequence of signature knocks.

Opening the door Gablehauser braced himself for whatever the next 30 minutes held, with Cooper you could never tell. Whilst brilliant and ahead in his chosen field he still held views that by anybody else's standards could be classed as odd. Offering Sheldon a drink and pouring him some water Gablehauser sat in his chair and looked at Sheldon.

"So Dr Cooper, before you start let me just offer my congratulations. All the reports that have been fed back to me from Yale and Princeton have been glowing." He handed Sheldon an envelope, "That should cover you expenditures and that of Penny. Will she be willing to go with you on the next leg of your tours?"

"That is what I want to talk to you about." Sheldon replied, "I don't want to do any more."

"Now Sheldon we agreed all this"

"Yes I know but please can you look at it from my point of view. I have been to Yale, Harvard and Princeton, I have performed as you requested and you have admitted I did well, but whilst I have been your performing seal my research has been neglected. I have basically given away secrets and gained nothing in return. I refuse to peddle my knowledge any further." Crossing his arms across his chest Sheldon stared straight at Gablehauser.

"Sheldon in return for sharing your discoveries you have shown everyone that Caltech is leading the way and also that you are the man doing the leading. OK you have not been stood in front of your precious white boards but it has certainly got you noticed and believe me that is important, especially after the débâcle in the Arctic."

Sheldon considered this and nodded slowly.

"OK Sheldon listen I will be honest with you, these tours have done the university good, bringing in funding and interest both from students and lecturers. This is all great news. But I do understand your reluctance. Penny mentioned to me, when she was here before Harvard, that your girlfriend was in England, I would have thought now was an ideal time for you to tour so when she returned you would be home."

"Yes I had thought that too, but it is not the case. Amy came to Harvard so that was fine, Penny came to Yale and Princeton but she doesn't want to do any more, like myself. And in all honesty on my own I wouldn't be able too do the job she has helped me do. Plus, I just don't want too."

"Are you willing to do one more, that way I can sign it off as tour complete, you can choose where?"

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course, and Sheldon I meant it when I said I was impressed. It is not just me either, but we will talk about that at another date. You go away and think about my suggestion and then we will talk again."

Nodding Sheldon left. Walking back to his office Sheldon ran through list of local universities but none appealed. Deciding to forget about it for today Sheldon happily opened his office door and picking up his marker turned to the problems of the universe. Much more comforting.

At lunchtime he made his way to the canteen and found Howard and Raj already there.

"Hey Sheldon, how was the meeting?"

"OK I guess, he wants me to do one more, he said I could choose where."

"Oh oh why don't you choose Cambridge! You could visit Amy!" squealed Raj, bouncing up and down on his chair.

"Raj I don't think that was the idea, and even if possible to fly half way round the world for a2-3 hour lecture, it is a bit extreme!"

Nodding sadly Raj said "But it would have been sooooo romantic!"

Snorting Sheldon didn't reply.

"So how is Amy? Leonard said you caught up with her at the weekend. Is she OK?"

Blushing at a memory he had been trying to forget Sheldon nodded "She is fine, enjoying work, making friends, missing home."

"Bernadette was texting her last night, there was lots of giggling, Bernie wouldn't tell me what about and kept hiding her phone so I couldn't see."

"You know what they are like together" said Sheldon dismissively. "I told Amy she should Skype the girls on their next girls night, you should suggest it to Bernadette."

Nodding Howard said "Where is Leonard?"

"I don't know. He didn't say he couldn't make it" Raj answered, pulling out his phone he called Leonard's office.

"Hey buddy where are you?"

Smirking at Leonard's response he hung up.

"Evidently there is a 'walk about' by the funding committee; so Leonard is trying to make his results look more impressive!"

Rolling his eyes Sheldon said "That could take him a while, I wont order his Thai food tonight" sniggering the 3 men cleared their table and returned to their respective offices.

73~73

"_**Hey Bernie do you want to do girls night this Friday? Px"**_

"_**Yeah that sounds good, I will have to check with Howie but count me in!"**_

Grinning Penny tied her apron round her waist. She missed seeing Bernadette at work, and with Amy away too it was as if the group were growing apart. Thinking about her conversation with Leonard she was a bit worried about Amy, so pulling out her phone sent 1 more text.

"_**Hey bestie, you fancy a girls night? Friday night our time Saturday morning yours? May be a bit early for you to hit the wine but we can gossip!"**_

When Penny got home she had an email from Amy.

**To: Penny**

**From: Amy**

**Hey bestie, thanks for text. Would LOVE a girls night/morning. It feels ages since I have seen your beautiful face, and I miss Bernie too. I look forward to hearing and exchanging gossip. But you are right it will be a little early for wine!**

**Thank you for checking in on my apartment, I saw it on the weekend as Sheldon stayed over. I do appreciate it Penny. **

**I have to go as I will be late for the next lot of checks. **

**See you Friday!**

**A**

**xx**

73~73

The week went quickly for Amy, the patient she was monitoring was showing good responses to the drug's they were being given and the neuro-response research was really firming up. With a few more positive results they would be able to take the research to a wider test field. Amy had been emailing Yaşargil, on Sheldon's advise, and was amazed at how genuinely interested both him and Dianne seemed. When Amy had mentioned to Linda his latest response she was most impressed.

"I don't know Amy, Professor Hawking one week, Gazi Yaşargil the next, I am not sure we are good enough for you!"

Amy grinned "Hawking is a friend of my boyfriend, and I only know Yaşargil because of Sheldon too. It is he that is impressive not me." Amy blushed

"You are selling yourself short dear! You are impressive and the links you have built between your team in LA and here have pushed this research forward no end. I am really impressed."

Amy was extremely flattered.

"Thank you" she said shyly.

"So this boyfriend of yours he is well connected?"

"Sheldon? No not really, he is brilliant though, he is a Theoretical Physicist at Caltech."

"Not Sheldon Cooper? He of 'the dark side of the moon' you-tube sensation?"

Amy bristled, "Well yes but..."

"Oh Amy I have heard of him! Actually I have heard of him recently too. Has he just lectured at Yale?"

"Yes."

"I know someone that was there. They were very much impressed!"

Amy grinned "He is brilliant!"

"Well good for you, and from what I remember from that video, lucky you too!" and with a wink she left a blushing Amy Farrah Fowler staring after her.

73~73

Sheldon hadn't seen Gablehauser again that week. He had occasionally thought about the lecture tour but had had no real inspiration. It was Friday night, as he sorted he washing ready for the next day, that it hit him.

Grabbing his phone he punched in Gablehauser's number.

"I have thought of your offer and I agree, but I want time off before and after."

"OK, where?"

"Texas! I am going to go visit Meemaw!"

Laughing Gablehauser agreed. He told Sheldon to email his chosen dates to his secretary and he would sort it.

Disconnecting the phone Sheldon quickly put though another call

"Meemaw? Its me, Shelly. I'm coming home! No not right now but soon. Yes I will let you know the dates when I have them... yes I am excited too. See you soon Meemaw, love you"

Grinning Sheldon heard noise across the hall, he figured it was Bernadette arriving for their girls night. Penny had told him they would be skyping Amy, knowing she would be excited he sent her a quick text

"_**Morning Amy, I hope you have fun at girls night, I will catch up tomorrow.. I have news! Love you S x"**_

73~73

**A/N OK, not sure when I will be able to update over the next few days as have to do the caring sharing parent bit ;-) hopefully back next week. Thank you for all the lovely reviews and to everyone who has stuck with this story Ax**


	58. Chapter 58

Amy was really excited to be skyping with Penny and Bernadette. They had all kept in contact but mainly via text messaging and it really wasn't the same. She had made sure she got up early and was ready in plenty of time. She wanted to show them her flat and the view from her window, just so they could picture her when they spoke in the future.

It became a night of much laughter with Amy watching Penny and Bernadette get progressively more drunk as they filled her in on the news from home and quizzed her about London. They seemed impressed with her flat, but couldn't really see much out of her window as it was raining again!

She couldn't give them any news on London night-life as she hadn't been out much recently as she was busy at the hospital so her clubbing adventures would have to wait. Penny asked her about James, and Amy laughed when Penny kept saying how good looking he was then promising to show Bernie a picture later.

As Penny and Bernadette ate ice cream and drank wine Amy ate toast and jam and drank tea. The gap seemed huge but Amy was grateful non the less that they could spend this time together. She would make up for it when she got home!

The night flew past and Amy was reluctant for it to end. Bidding them goodnight Amy decided that she would spend her weekend seeing a bit more of the city so making sure she had a coat and umbrella she set off to play tourist.

73~73

Having signed of from Amy, Penny pulled up the picture of James that Amy had sent here weeks previously. Bernadette was stunned.

"He is gorgeous!" she exclaimed. "wow lucky Amy!"

"Yeah but not so good for Sheldon, what if Amy gets swept away by those blonde locks and English accent. Sheldon would be heart broken. She has already been to this guys house for dinner on several occasions and he is talking about taking her clubbing. You know what Amy is like she doesn't do things like that and if she thinks she is making new friends and it is the cool thing to do she will get swept along with it."

"Do you think we should tell Sheldon then? That seems kind of mean there is nothing he can do. He is all the way over here, its not like he can turn up at the club and see what they are up too."

"I know." Penny sighed. "I was trying to persuade him to go over to England, but he doesn't want too. Perhaps we should see what the others think, you know a guys perspective?"

"Yeah maybe, but not tonight. Tonight I need to sleep. I cant believe we spent that long chatting, and have by the look of it got through 3 bottles of wine between us!"

73~73

By the next morning hangovers took over and plans to discuss Amy's assistant where soon forgotten. It was a few weeks later that Penny mentioned something to Leonard.

"Has Sheldon Skyped with Amy much lately? I haven't heard him mention it."

"No I don't think so. She is working weird hours by the sound of it and Dr Whackadoodle is on some weird mission that he wont tell me about. He has made some kind of break through I think, he has moved all his whiteboards into his room. I very rarely see him! Not that I'm complaining! He does text her every morning and I heard him chatting on the phone the other night; but from the little I heard it sounded like Amy was still at work.."

"Oh... is Sheldon worried about not seeing her?"

"No I don't think so you know what he is like. He has his little text and email routine set up and is happy. He mentions her regularly in passing so I guess things are OK. Why?"

"Well when we Skyped with her a few weeks ago she mentioned James her assistant a lot."

"Yeah Sheldon has mentioned him, said he is really looking after Amy, taking her out, stuff like that."

Penny pulled up the picture of him on her phone.

"That's why I'm worried!"

"Oh... yeah.. he is not like Sheldon!"

"No definite not. You know what Amy is like Leonard., at one time she thought you were in love with her! It just worries me."

"OK, well when he mentions her again I will drop it into conversation and see what kind of reaction I get."

"Thanks sweetie."

73~73

Sheldon was excited. In fact he had been so distracted with his work he hadn't booked his trip to Texas yet. It was 3 weeks since he had last Skyped with Amy. He was relieved her trip was over half way through. He missed her, but as Leonard had told Penny, he had a new routine and was settling into it.

His work now he was home was moving at a rapid pace and he was excited that the paper he had made the maths error on and given to Stephen Hawking he was now able to revisit and was very close to proving. If he could do this another piece of his reputation would be restored!

It was only when on Sunday he received his weekly phone call from his mother that he knew he should book his trip home. He hadn't mentioned to Leonard. he was thinking of going so that evening as they sat watching lord of the rings he was surprised when Leonard started quizzing him about Amy.

"Hows Amy you don't seem to mention her much?"

"She is fine. I spoke to her last night, she was at work but then so was I, I guess!"

"Sheldon, Penny mentioned she is seeing a lot of James her assistant, are you worried?"

"Why would I be worried, he is her assistant id be more worried if she didn't see him as that would mean he was not doing a very good job!"

"I think Pennys concern was more how much she sees of him outside of work. He is a good looking guy, she showed me a picture."

"Leonard unlike you I trust my girlfriend! In fact if you spent less time focusing on such matters maybe your work would be progressing at the rate mine is!"

Leonard shook his head, well he had tried, he couldn't do more than that.

He sent Penny a text while Sheldon was taking his bathroom break and by the time Sheldon was back she had arrived.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi Penny, you are too late for pizza I'm afraid we have eaten it!"

"I didn't come over for pizza sweetie. I came over because I wanted to show you this." And pulling up the picture of James she showed Sheldon. "Sheldon don't you mind your girlfriend spending all her time with someone this good-looking?"

"Of for goodness sake, Penny I trust Amy. She loves me and I love her. Unlike you and Leonard. who seem to need constant reassurance I know Amy is in London doing a job as I am here. And on this note I am leaving."

Standing up Sheldon stalked to his room and slammed the door

"Hi Amy its Sheldon, I don't know what you told Penny and Bernadette on your girls night chat but they are hounding me. I just want you to know I love you and I know they are your friends but I am ignoring them! S x

"Sheldon what have they said?

"Just that I should be worried that you are spending so much time with James. Penny seems to judge everyone by her own standards."

"Now Sheldon that's not fair! Penny is trying to be a good friend."

"I just don't need the drama. I am going to go book my Texas trip. I think I will go for a few weeks, then I can at least escape their gossiping. Meemaw said I can stay at hers. Momma wasn't happy but I said for the duration of the lectures I would stay with momma and then the rest of the time with Meemaw when you come home you will have to come visit with me"

"Oh Sheldon I would love that!"

"Good! Then I will let you get ready for work and I will have an early night. I will text you my trip details tomorrow. Have a good day Amy, love you!"

"Night night Sheldon love you too"

73~73

Amy had fully intended to text Penny immediately and tell her to lay off Sheldon but once again work took over. She couldn't believe she had been here over 3 ½ months! It was going so fast and she would really miss it when she went home. She loved working in the hospital and was hoping on her return to LA she would be able to do similar work there.

Linda Greensmith seemed keen to continue the links after Amy returned home and was discussing ways they could achieve this. Amy wanted to take James back with her, using him as a link between the two research teams, apart form the mini drama Penny seemed intent on causing the only problem Amy could see with her idea was Simon, James partner. He was himself based at UCL and hadn't been too keen when Amy had suggested it.

He was an astro physicist like Raj and Amy wondered if she could persuade Sheldon to ask Raj to let Simon come work with him. Sheldon had scoffed when he realised Simon was an astro physicist and so she may need to work on him too.

Amy was thrilled Sheldon wanted her to go to Texas with him. She knew if he was willing to take her there to introduce her to his Meemaw then things would be OK.

73~73

Sheldon had finally booked his lectures in Texas. He decided to make the most of it and had scheduled one lecture per day over the course of a week. His momma had said she would be thrilled to go watch and sit in the front row. He was still a little sceptical about this, worried her religious beliefs could cause a stir!

Gablehauser was pleased with Sheldon's enthusiasm and with the lectures booked, Gablehauser figured now was as good a time as any to speak to him

"Good afternoon Dr Cooper. Thank you for arranging your last lecture. I have here a letter from the Board expressing their gratitude. They have received some offers of money purely of the back of your work and are most impressed. What impressed them more though was a letter from Professor Stephen Hawking expressing a desire to see you. Have you been in contact with him by any chance?

Stunned it took Sheldon a moment to answer.

"I have kept in contact with him on a personal level. He met my girlfriend when she visited Cambridge but nothing work wise."

"OK well it appears your girlfriend must have been singing your praises then as I have here an invitation for you to go to Cambridge University and meet the great man again as he is currently unable to cone here. He is evidently going to contact you but I thought I should warn you first. Sheldon this is an amazing honour and I hope you will accept it."

Nodding Sheldon whispered "I will get to see Amy!"


	59. Chapter 59

_**Nodding Sheldon whispered "I will get to see Amy!"**_

"Sheldon! Stephen Hawking has invited you to Cambridge and you are talking about seeing your girlfriend! I never thought I'd see the day!"

Shaking his head Sheldon said, "No you don't understand. Amy and I spoke about this, about going to Cambridge, its what she wanted. Do you think she has arranged this?"

"No Sheldon I don't think Professor Hawking would do this because your girlfriend asked. Now tell me, how is your research going? I know you were working on something important, is there something in it your could present there?"

Sheldon grinned. "I am nearly there. I can assure you I will spend my time in Texas making sure it is right, I will get it double checked if I have to and when I go to Cambridge it will be to present my findings to Hawking!"

"So, assuming you go, will you stay with Amy in London?"

"No, she is coming to the end of a very important research schedule and I would not want to upset that. I will consider my options while in Texas and let you know what I want to do. Do you think my trip there could be kept secret for now?"

"Yes Sheldon, until you yourself have made contact this is not even happening."

"Good, good." Sheldon muttered. "OK, well I will be gone for a couple of weeks, then we will sort the details. Thank you!"

Sheldon then did something Eric Gablehauser didn't think he would see. Sheldon held out his hand and smiled.

Shaking the proffered hand, Gablehauser said "Well done Sheldon! I am genuinely thrilled for you"

73~73

Sheldon did not tell anyone about his meeting with Gablehauser. He decided he would concentrate on getting the research finished. He upped his work rate and spent most of his time at Caltech. Leonard, to begin with, enjoyed the freedom and wasn't too concerned; but when he realised Sheldon had missed a whole week of his schedule he decided to ask what was going on.

"Hey Sheldon, I know you have been busy but we have missed you this week."

"Well I'm afraid you will miss me a bit more. I am going home to Texas. Today."

"What! Why?" Leonard was stunned

"Because I had to do one more lecture and if I go to Texas I can spend time with Meemaw. Penny didn't want to do any more trips but there I can take momma with me. I can therefore please Gablehauser and my family."

"Its a bit sudden though Sheldon, why have you not mentioned it?"

"Because I have been busy."

"Is that the only reason, you are not running home because you are upset? Everything is OK, with you and Amy? Does she know you are going?"

"Of course she does Leonard. I told Amy as soon as I made the decision. Everything is fine, Amy is busy with work, I am busy with work, but everything is fine."

Shrugging Leonard says "Well have a good time I guess. It'll be strange here without you. How long will you be gone for?"

"I don't know. At last a few weeks possibly longer."

"Longer? Sheldon are you sure. You and your mother, together, for that long? Surely the lectures could be done in a day or two?"

"Listen Leonard, I am giving you notice I will be away for a couple of weeks. If it is longer I will make sure to inform you, now if you don't mind I have to finish packing."

Leonard watched Sheldon go in amazement. Crossing the hall he knocked on 4B.

"Penny, Sheldon is going to Texas! For a few weeks!. He has just told me. He leaves today!"

"Is it like before? Is he upset? Is it Amy do you think?

"I don't know. He says not. He seemed OK. Its odd though. I cant believe he hasn't said anything til now."

"I wonder if Amy knows?"

"She does, he said he told her weeks ago!"

"Well I guess we wait and see. I am sure his mother will let us know if there is a problem!"

"I guess."

"The fact he is going on a plane on his own though, that is a big move for him. I guess if he gets to spend time with Meemaw it'll help time go quickly before Amy comes home. He has coped amazingly well and he does miss Meemaw."

"Yes I suppose. It was just a shock. And I will miss him!"

73~73

By the time Sheldon landed in Texas he was a nervous wreck. He had spent the entire flight questioning every noise. Even before they were in the air the flight attendants had marked him down as a problem passenger. In the end they sat him on his own, more for the peace of mind of the other passengers than anything.

This however set real doubts in his mind. If he couldn't get from LA to Texas on his own how on earth would he get to London?!

He was relieved to see Missy stood next to the family pick-up as he exited the terminal.

"Shelly!" she waved. Smiling Sheldon walked towards her.

"Missy, I am relieved to see you. I think a cab ride would have finished me off!"

"As if Momma and Meemaw would let the golden boy get cab!" Missy snorted. "So how was the flight?"

"Awful!"

Sniggering Missy said "Well you could always get the train home!"

Sheldon was thrilled to smell fried chicken as he entered his family home. Mary was at the stove, apron round her waist. Hearing the door close she spun round.

"Shelly, baby!" dashing over she grabbed her son into a big hug.

"Hey Momma!" Sheldon patted her back awkwardly.

"Oh baby it is good to have you home.."

"It is good to be home! Where is Meemaw will she be here today?"

"Yes Sheldon, as if Meemaw would miss your homecoming!"

Grinning Sheldon picked up the bag he had dropped "I will just put this in my room." And he trotted back to the room he had used as a boy. As many painful memories as he had of growing up here with his parents arguing Sheldon did feel like this was the right place to be right now.

Sitting on his bed he pulled out his phone.

"_**Hey Amy, I am home! The flight was not good. I do not like flying but momma has made fried chicken and Meemaw should be here soon. We will have to arrange a Skype so I can show you around! S x"**_

73~73

**To: Amy **

**From: Penny**

**Hey Ames.**

**Did you know Sheldon had gone to Texas? It is weird, he told us this morning and was gone by tonight. Have you two had a fight? **

**Please tell me everything is OK? **

**Love Penny**

**x**

Amy sighed when she saw Pennys email. Typical, just because Sheldon did not tell them every minute detail of his life they assume the worse. Amy replied to Penny by text.

"_**Hey Bestie. Sheldon is fine. Yes I know he is in Texas. No we haven't had a fight and please stop telling him I am going to run off with James! Amy"**_

"_**Oh Amy I'm sorry. Its just James is so good looking. Sheldon didn't seem worried but when he left so suddenly Leonard panicked then I did too. I am glad everything is OK sweetie. P x"**_

Deciding not to respond this time Amy sent Sheldon a text instead.

"_**Hi Sheldon. Glad you arrived safely. I bet your Momma was excited to see you. I would love to Skype and see your home! Just let me know when. Ax"**_

Amy looked at her watch. It was 8 am in London and so if she was correct it would be about 10 pm in Texas. She guessed Sheldon would be tired. It sounded like he had not had the best flight. Amy grinned to herself. He was bad enough with friends, she dreaded to think what havoc he had caused when unsupervised!

She was surprised when Sheldon text straight back

"_**Are you at work now? It is late here but everyone else is in bed so I could Skype now if you are home?"**_

Thrilled Amy replied "_**going online now!**_"

Amy ran to grab her laptop and turned it on. Suddenly before her appeared a sleepy looking Sheldon.

"Hey!" she grinned "you looked exhausted! Have you had a bad day?"

"Stressful! First Leonard's inquisition then the flight from hell! But it is good to be home and lovely seeing Meemaw!"

Amy nodded. "I got a text from Penny asking if we had fought. They are so happy to always think the worst! Is it hot there? It is not like you to not have many layers on for bed" Amy commented noting Sheldon had on his pyjama pants but only his under-shirt.

"Yes it is warm still. Is it still cold there?"

"Yes. Mind you it isn't raining today so I am not complaining! I also have a late start so this is the perfect way to start my day, chatting to you!"

Sheldon smiled sleepily. "It is lovely to see you too. I cant wait for you to come home!"

"Well it wont be long now. The research here is really winding down. I have been able to get to see more of London and go out for days with the people from work. I cant believe how welcoming they have all been. Have you thought any more about my suggestion re Simon? "

"To be honest Amy, no. I have been busy. Maybe once you are home you could talk to Raj?"

Amy frowned. "I guess. It would have been nice to sort it before then but yes I could do that. So I guess I'd better let you rest."

"oh" Sheldon sounded disappointed "OK."

"I don't have to, you just look tired Sheldon."

"I'm OK. Although I may lie down if that's OK?"

"Of course" Amy grinned "it will be sexy seeing you in bed!"

Sheldon rolled his eyes ""Amy I am in my childhood bedroom with my mother down the hall, believe me that is not sexy!"

"OK but seeing you lying there is. I wish I was next to you!"

Sheldon groaned "Amy don't. You know what happened before!"

Amy laughed out loud this time "Sheldon I know you were embarrassed but I told you seeing you wake up in a state of arousal was a serious turn on! I mean it! I was just disappointed you ran to the bathroom to 'sort yourself out'!"

"Amy I have been trying to pretend that didn't happen. I felt like an out of control teenager! You promised you would pretend it didn't happen!"

Amy smirked "Sheldon I go to bed thinking about it every night! And if I was there with you I would not have let you run off!"

Sighing Sheldon said "OK please, stop! I cant even begin to imagine you here in bed with me. Amy as I said my mother is down the hall. I cant be thinking about you like that!"

"OK OK, I will let you sleep and later in the week we will Skype again and you can give me a tour. I would love to say 'hi' to Meemaw too"

Smiling now the subject was on safer ground Sheldon nodded. "I saw Meemaw earlier, but I am spending the day with her tomorrow. I brought the photos of your party with me to show her." yawning Sheldon smiled "Amy I am sleepy now so I will say goodnight" Sheldon waved.

Waving back Amy turned off her laptop and began getting ready for work. She was right this was the perfect way to start the day.

In Texas Sheldon used kolinahr to get to sleep that night. As he drifted off he realised he had been using it a lot lately!

73~73


	60. Chapter 60

Sheldon woke later than his normal 6 am alarm call. Instead of an alarm it was the smell of bacon cooking that woke him. Smiling he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and climbed out of bed. Fastening his dressing gown he went down the stairs and was greeted by a surprisingly agile pensioner!

"Moonpie!" came the cry as he was grabbed around the waist by a 5 ft nothing grey haired lady dressed in denim jeans and plaid shirt.

"Meemaw!" grinned Sheldon wrapping his arms around her in delight "I wasn't expecting you here this early!"

"I couldn't wait to spend the day with my Moonpie, I have been here an hour waiting for you to wake up! In the end I told your momma to fry some bacon and watch you appear and here you are!"

Laughing Sheldon said "Meemaw you know me so well!"

Sitting down Sheldon accepted a glass of milk from his mother followed by a plate overflowing with eggs, bacon and pancakes. Sheldon, breakfast rota abandoned, tucked in with enthusiasm and listened as his grandmother laid out her plans for the day.

"Right Sheldon I have lots I want to do today! I need to hear all about these lectures you have been giving. Mary tells me she is going with you to the Texas University. Why was I not invited?! I am telling you now I will be there!"

"Of course you can come Meemaw. I have lots of news to share with you. I thought we could go out for lunch somewhere fancy and then maybe back to your house. I wanted to have a look at your recipe books!"

"So you still wooing this girl of yours? I was impressed with the chicken recipe you sent me. She sure seems to be looking after my boy."

Blushing Sheldon nodded. "I brought some photos to show you. We threw Amy a party before she left for England and Penny and Leonard gave us both photo albums of the night, I thought you might like to see?"

"Sheldon" came Mary Cooper's voice from behind him "Why have you not shown them to me!"

"Momma you have met Amy! You know what she looks like!"

"That doesn't mean I don't want to see photos of my baby boy and his lady love!"

Shaking his head Sheldon said "I will get the photos when I have finished breakfast then you can look at them together."

So the morning passed quickly with Mary and Meemaw cooing over the pictures of Amy, half amazed that Sheldon had finally found someone who seemed to hold his focus as much as his beloved science~.

Leaving the women still looking at the pictures Sheldon went to shower and dress. He was happy. He always loved seeing Meemaw but his momma seemed to be genuinely trying too. Once dressed Sheldon went to collect Meemaw and together they went back to Meemaw's house. Missy was working the afternoon and evening shifts and Mary had functions at her Church

to prepare for; so Sheldon had the rest of the day with just him and his beloved grandmother.

Recipe books were pondered over with Sheldon copying down those he thought Amy would like best, plus a few he hoped she might like to cook for him! They drank tea whilst Sheldon filled Meemaw in on the latest news.

"Meemaw there is something else. I haven't told anyone else this, even Amy. Before I came home Gablehauser called me into his office and said Stephen Hawking wants me to go to England! He is going to call me. I haven't heard from him yet. I was so excited as I thought I would get to show him my work and see Amy. But Meemaw how will I be able to get there? The flight here was awful. I cant go all the way to England and certainly not on my own."

"Sheldon, listen to me. All your life you have devoted yourself to science. You have worked hard and made amazing discoverers that finally are being recognised. This man you so admire, why is it so important that you meet him again? You have met him once."

"Meemaw Hawking is like no one else. My mind is different from most peoples, but his...! To be able to sit and exchange ideas... "Sheldon became lost in the idea for a moment. "The last time I saw him I made a boo boo. I have spent the last few months working on that mistake and if I could correct the error I would feel somewhat vindicated. I would hate to think he only saw me as someone who _tried_ to impress him. I want him to know my work is good."

"Sheldon what would your decision be if he said you could go to England to see him now, whilst Amy is over there, or wait 6 months until he flew to the USA. Would you wait?"

Sheldon frowned ass he thought. "That would be tempting Meemaw; it would mean I didn't have to fly, but..."

"But you want to see Amy!" grinning Meemaw patted Sheldon's hand "you really love her don t you! Sheldon this make me so happy. That you have found someone to share your life with."

Sheldon blushed and nodded "I really miss her Meemaw and I love her. Before she left we had become so close, but part of me is scared. The past 5 months have gone so slowly and I have kept in contact, but text messaging isn't the same. What if she has changed. She has made new friends and worked so hard, say she doesn't feel the same when we meet up. If I go out there and find her feelings have changed..."

"Sheldon sometimes we have to trust other people. I am sure if Amy was wise enough to see the man behind the scientist, for her to have made a place for herself in your circle of friends as you have described; then I am sure she is not the type of girl who would be so easily swayed. Have faith in yourself _and her_ Sheldon!"

"Meemaw do you think I should go to England?"

"I think if you don't go you could very well spend the rest of your life regretting it! Sheldon sometimes we have to be brave and take risks. You need to ask yourself is it a risk worth taking. But I think you already know the answer to that."

Sheldon looked at his grandmother and wondered how such a tiny little woman, who had never left Texas, could be so wise.

Leaning over he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I love you Meemaw!"

"I love you too Moonpie. Now quit buttering me up and get cracking you promised me a mighty fine lunch!"

Over lunch Meemaw observed Sheldon and wondered at the changes. In some ways he hadn't changed at all. He insisted on going to the same restaurant they visited every time he came home. He ordered the same meal in the same precise fussy manner. He still washed his hands frequently using the bottle of Purell he kept on his person at all times; and he refused to shake hands with any of the neighbours they met when out.

But watching him as he spoke about his job he seemed more composed, less robotic. When he spoke about Amy he softened completely and Meemaw wondered just how serious the relationship really was. Mary had implied they were very similar in personality and the bond between them was because of IQ points and science, but from what she was observing in Sheldon here Meemaw felt things may have changed.

"Sheldon, you can tell this old lady too keep her nose out.."

"Meemaw! I would never say that to you!" Sheldon replied shocked.

"Hear me out first! Your relationship with Amy, are you intimate?"

Sheldon flushed scarlet and looked down at his hands fiddling with the napkin." err... err.."

"Sheldon you don't have to say any more and I will not tell your mother! But Sheldon if you love this girl and she feels the same think of how she will feel if she found out you could have gone see her and you didn't. Also how special will she feel knowing how you hate flying but made the effort for her. Sometimes Moonpie you don't need to show someone you love them with gifts, but with actions."

"Meemaw I wish you could come with me!"

"Oh Sheldon I would if I could, but this old body wouldn't take the flight now."

Smiling Sheldon held her hand.

"You would have gone to England for pop pop wouldn't you!" It was a statement not a question.

"In a heartbeat" she replied smiling.

73~73

Returning home to his mothers house that night Sheldon dragged out his paper and read it from the beginning. He had definitely solved it! He kept looking at it, almost unable to believe it himself. The question was, was he brave enough to see this thing through to the end and show Hawking in person. Almost as soon as the thought passed through his mind his phone rang.

"Cooper." he answered, not recognising the code.

"Is that Dr Sheldon Cooper?"

"It is. Who is this?"

"Dr cooper, this is the office of Professor Stephen Hawking. I believe you were told to expect this call?"

"err... yes... sorry... yes I was expecting the call." Sheldon recovered quickly.

"I am Professor Hawking's secretary and I am extending an invitation on his behalf for you to come to England to present the lectures you have been touring in the states. Professor Hawking would also like to arrange a lunch with yourself to discuss your work. Is this agreeable?"

"Could I ask the dates you had in mind?" Sheldon asked quietly, almost scared the dates would be when Amy was home.

"We were hoping you could fly out almost immediately. Caltech have told us you are currently in Texas, so we hoped by the beginning of next week?"

Sheldon was stunned. If he went next week he would maybe be able to stay for the rest of Amy's stay and they could fly home together!

"Those dates seem acceptable." Sheldon tried not to sound too excited. "Would it be possible for me to have an open ended ticket so I could book my own flight home?"

"Of course. We will email you details of the dates of the lectures and lunch; then if these are OK we will then book fights and accommodation."

"OK, thank you very much. And please pass on my thanks to Professor Hawking."

"I will, but he said he would text you later, he mentioned something about a new game?..."

grinning Sheldon said "I will look forward to it!"

After disconnecting the call Sheldon sat stunned for a good five minutes. Was he really going to do this? If the dates matched he may be able to do the Cambridge thing then travel to London and see Amy before coming home together. Should he tell her? Sheldon went to bed that night with many many questions going round in his head.

73~73


	61. Chapter 61

Sheldon had a busy week. His lectures in Texas went without a hitch. Luckily Meemaw had attended each one and kept a firm reign on Mary who became less impressed with each lecture.

"Shelly I cannot understand how you can spout all this mumbo jumbo! I thought I had raised you right. In not one of those fancy talks did you acknowledge our Lord and Saviour!" Mary ranted at Sheldon the evening of his final talk.

"Momma, lets not argue please," Sheldon begged. "Or at least agree to disagree on this. I only have one more day here and I would rather not spend it debating religion vs physics."

Missy grinned from across the table

"Oh Shelly that's not like you you normally love a good debate!"

Sheldon frowned. "Missy in just over 24 hours I am going to have to fly to England. I do not want the last discussion I have with my mother to be a heated one!"

"Come now Shelly, flying is perfectly safe. And I will be praying for you so it'll be fine" Mary tried to reassure him.

Sheldon just rolled his eyes and turned all his attention to his food and let his mind wander.

He had a lot to do tomorrow. He wished he had told Amy he was coming now. She would be able to reassure him and he could go through his check list with her. Tomorrow he had some shopping to do and currency to purchase. He had received the email from Cambridge with flight details just this morning and also details of the hotel they would be putting him up in. Sheldon hadn't even told Leonard he would not be home straight away. His ticket, being open ended, meant he could hopefully come home with Amy; but he didn't want to ask her flight details yet as he had decided to make the whole thing a surprise.

He would be in Cambridge for 3 days. On the first he would meet with Professor Hawking, on the second he would deliver his lecture and on the third he would be given a tour of the university before leaving to travel to London.

Once in London Sheldon was not sure what he would do. He had not booked anywhere to stay and he had no idea how he should go about surprising Amy. But for now his biggest fear was the flight.

73~73

Amy couldn't believe her time in London was coming to an end. The research project was all but complete, the results being significant enough that Amy would be able to take the findings and use them at home. She was still hoping to secure links between home and UCL and had finally persuaded James to agree to at least a couple of trips over. Simon being persuaded by the lure of a holiday in warm weather if not the opportunity to work at Caltech, on this he was still undecided.

As a result of the slowing down of work this weekend a group of them were going to go to the club James had promised to take her too months ago. Amy was excited. Where she had been nervous before now she felt that it would be a nice ending to her trip.

What she was really excited about though was going home. She had spoken to Penny a few nights previously and things there seemed the same as normal. Tuesdays at The Cheesecake Factory, Friday night vintage video games and even though Sheldon was in Texas the others had continued the routine. When Amy had spoken to Penny she had been waiting for Leonard to come back from the comic book store with Raj and Howard and then they, along with Lucy and Bernadette were going to go see a film. It was then Amy missed home most. Missed her friends and her apartment and the reassuring routine of day to day life.

London had been exciting, she had made new friends seen new places and made real progress in her research; but now she wanted to be sat next to Sheldon on his sofa watching some stupid Dr Who programme and planning a trip to the zoo!

73~73

Two days later Sheldon found himself surrounded by his mother, sister and Meemaw at the airport. Mary was crying, Missy was looking bored and Meemaw was stroking his arm and explaining the dosage of the pills she had got to help him relax on the flight. He was not really taking any of it in though. They had packed his comics and work papers in his hand luggage and Missy had given him an old mp3 player that she had loaded with old lectures of Hawking she had found online. Sheldon had been touched by this gesture. Turning to hug them before going through to check in Sheldon said "Thank you for taking me today. And for letting me stay."

"Sheldon you are my son of course I would have you stay and come see you off. Now you quit your worrying and go have fun in England. Go show the wheelchair man how clever you are then bring your girl home!"

Sheldon smiled. Meemaw pulled him in tight and whispered "Show her how much you missed her Moonpie and never let her go!" blushing Sheldon nodded then avoiding Mary suspicious gaze turned to Missy.

"Thank you for the lectures, it will definitely help on the flight!"

Waving Sheldon reluctantly made his way through the doors towards the waiting aircraft.

Sheldon had been booked business class on the flight to London Heathrow. He settled down in his seat having taken Missy mp3 player and a comic out of the bag he had stored in the over head locker. Sheldon rested his head on the back of the seat and closed his eyes. He tried the deep breathing exercises Penny had taught him all those many months ago. He knew he had to do this. He knew Meemaw was right and he would regret it forever if he didn't, but right now Sheldon wanted to jump up and get off the plane.

He had sent Leonard a brief text before boarding just to say he would be away for a couple more weeks at least and he would let him know when he had a date for his return; then turning off his phone Sheldon stashed it in the bag that was now above his head.

As he watched the safety checks being performed by the flight attendants Sheldon felt his pulse race. He hoped Meemaw's pills worked soon! As the plane began to taxi to the runway Sheldon closed his eyes and began to recite the periodic table. Then the planets in order of closeness to earth then as the plane took to the air Sheldon began replaying his favourite episode of Star Trek in his mind. Sometimes he was truly grateful for his eidetic memory.

Once the seatbelt signs had been extinguished Sheldon turned on the mp3 player and began the first lecture. Soon he was so engrossed in the talk he almost forgot he was on a plane; scrabbling about for a pen he began to make notes, questions he had that he could ask Hawking when they met. Soon 3 hours had passed and Sheldon had listened to 2 lectures. As drinks were brought round Sheldon accepted a diet cola and some pringles, then opening his comic book began to read about batman's latest adventure.

Meemaw's pills had worked wonders. Having slept for an hour and read another comic Sheldon realised he only had an hour left before they were due to land in London. He was due to be met by a university representative who would take him to his hotel. Gathering the papers he had been reading Sheldon packed them and his comic books back in his bag. He slipped the mp3 player into his pocket and looked out of the window. There were lots of clouds so he could see very little, but just knowing he was so close to Amy helped. As the sign to fasten seatbelts came back on Sheldon's nerves were replaced by excitement.

73~73

"Amy this is Linda. I am going to be away for a few days, but as the research is almost complete I thought you would not mind. Please feel free to take off time yourself if you want too, or use the time out of the lab to finish of the details in the reports. Don't let James and the others lead you astray too much and if James tries to take you clubbing say no!"

Linda Greensmith's message on Amy's work phone made her smile. The woman who had been quite distant when she first arrived was now offering her almost motherly advise. Grinning

Amy called James "Hey, the boss is away do you want to go out tonight?"

"Sure, Simon wanted to go for dinner in town. What say we all go and make a night of it?"

"Great, take me somewhere I haven't been yet I don't have long left and want to have fun!"

"You got it! But we have work tomorrow and Friday so we wont go mad. On Friday night we are taking you to Heaven"

"Heaven?" Amy queried

Giggling James said "You'll love it! Its the best club in town"

Shrugging Amy decided to let her fried have his fun. Arranging to meet him at 7 Amy returned to work.

That night she got ready and met her friends in a pub near work. They spent a lovely evening drinking and laughing and looking round Amy realised she really would miss them.

"You will all have to come to LA" she grinned. "You will be able to meet Sheldon and we can take you to dinner at the cheesecake factory and..." laughing she stopped "OK so that sounds boring. But hey you would get a tan!"

The others laughed. This shy American girl had really grown on them. Her clipped way of talking and her no nonsense attitude that had achieved such great things in the lab and hospital, combined with the socially awkward girl who spoke non stop about a guy that to be honest just looked odd in the photo on her phone and geeky in the picture on her desk. They had heard so many stories about Sheldon and her 'bestie' Penny it felt like they knew them already.

"So can we go to the beach and Disney if we come over?" James laughed

"Yes! Penny loves the beach and Sheldon loves Disney so its all good!" Amy grinned. "Simon I know I keep saying it but you would have so much in common with Raj, he is great, maybe not so much Howard but he is harmless really."

"OK Amy you have convinced us, even if the work thing doesn't happen we will come visit for a holiday but I can tell you now I am not visiting a train store or a comic book shop!"

73~73

Sheldon was amazed at the beauty of Cambridge. Thing's like that didn't normal catch his attention let alone interest him; but he spotted things Amy had mentioned in her calls and he could not help but compare the beauty of the buildings and grounds with all their history to Caltech and its modern facilities and surroundings. Bringing his attention back to the building he had been taken too Sheldon glanced around. Whilst the building itself was steeped in history the equipment was top rate. He had been shown the lecture room where he would be tomorrow and was now waiting to meet Professor Hawking. As the door opened Sheldon stood up. Surrounded by both students in jeans and sweaters, and lecturers in suits, Professor Hawking was almost swamped. As he neared Sheldon though the people dispersed and soon Sheldon found himself alone with the man he admired a great deal.

"Professor Hawking may I say 'thank you' for affording me this opportunity to come to Cambridge."

"Dr Cooper, after that disastrous last round in our game I wanted you in the room this time so I could watch your defeat!"

Sheldon was momentarily stunned then grabbing his phone out of his blazer pocket he quickly began punching the keys. Soon Sheldon's indignant huffs and puffs and the taping of the keyboard were the only sound in the room.

A door opened behind the men and food was place on a table. Neither man so much as looked up.

An hour passed then "ha ha, or should I say ner ner!" the computer generated voice of Hawking mocked "I believe, Dr Cooper, I win. Again!"

Throwing down his phone Sheldon huffed in disgust. Then looking up said "I guess you are a worthy opponent to loose too"

"Twice!"

Glaring Sheldon refrained from replying.

"So Sheldon are you ready for your lecture?

"Yes, do you need to see it before I deliver it?"

"You want me to check it for mathematical errors?"

"No! Listen about that, I have left that paper I showed you in LA with your secretary. The error is corrected. I would be honoured if you would look at it"

"I will do so tonight. I must say I had thought Amy would be with you. "

"Amy doesn't know I am here. I wanted to surprise her." Sheldon blushed. He had not intended to discuss personal matters like this.

"Well I am sorry she can not join us. It was a pleasure to meet her. Perhaps you will return together before you return to the States?"

"Really? I am sure that would be most agreeable" Sheldon grinned. "I know Amy loved her day here."

Leaving Hawking to return to his hotel Sheldon thought about the day. He had come expecting to discuss physics and instead had spent the day playing games. Grinning Sheldon was happy.

The lecture the next day had been an invitation only event. Sheldon had not seen any details and had just agreed to deliver the lecture he had done in the states.

He was unaware of the names or professions of any of the audience. His main concern was delivering the lecture without a familiar face in the front row. He had not done this before and was nervous that he would choose today, and this place, to let his nerves get the better of him.

Picking up his phone he put through an international call.

"Penny? Its Sheldon. I am about to give a lecture and I am nervous!"

"Sheldon do you have any idea what time it is!" Penny groaned "I thought someone was injured or dead!"

"Penny I'm sorry but I am here alone and scared"

"I thought your mother was going with you?"

"Penny I am not in Texas, it doesn't matter where I am exactly, I just need you to tell me what to do."

Sighing ad now awake Penny tried to focus. "OK sweetie, listen you need to pick a face, just 1, in the front row. That person is the only one you need to talk too. Pretend they are me or Leonard and deliver the lecture as if we are in rehearsal. It will be fine. When are you coming home? It wont be long before Amy is back and I am sure she would be devastated if you weren't here!"

"Thank you for your advise Penny, lecture wise that is. As for Amy and I do not concern yourself!"

Snorting Penny said "OK well you have fun Sheldon."

Sheldon took a few deep breaths and gathered his notes. Walking out on to the platform he looked up slowly and picked out a face in the front row.

"Good Afternoon, I am Dr Sheldon Cooper..."

73~73

He had done it! He had managed to get through the whole lecture without passing out, without being trampled and remaining focused just as Penny had suggested. As with the other lectures people wanted to talk to him afterwards, but he was relieved at the more reserved attitude here. He was therefore surprised at the woman now before him grinning.

"Well well well, Sheldon Copper! How come Amy did not mention you were here? In fact how come Amy is not here to support you?" she frowned.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Sheldon asked, wary that this woman seemed to know about himself and Amy

"I'm sorry Dr Cooper it is remiss of me not to introduce myself. I am Linda Greensmith. I have had the pleasure of working with your girlfriend for the past 5 and a half months!"

Sheldon nodded now "Oh well … err... actually Amy doesn't know I am here! Would you mind not telling her. I am going to London tomorrow in the hope of surprising her."

"Well I can assure you it will be a surprise. We have heard many stories of you Dr Cooper and seen many, many, many photos! Amy is going to be so excited. Let me give you my number and if you need any help in your surprise let me know. Where will you be staying? With Amy?"

"Well I haven't thought that far to be honest, my aim was to get through today!"

"You are honoured to have been invited, Amy said you were good and I have a colleague who saw one of your lectures in the US. I was curious when this invite came to see if you were the famous Dr Cooper Amy has been telling us about. She didn't lie! Now as for where you stay how about I hook you up with James and Simon until you spring your surprise on Amy, James is all for surprises. I believe they are all going clubbing tonight but I am sure he will be happy to have you stay at his for a night or two?"

"Err.. I'm not sure." Sheldon felt awkward. He knew Amy and James were close but to stay with people he didn't know...

"Listen Sheldon I will give James your number and get him to call you, if you don't want to stay that's fine but he will be able to give you details of Amy's movements if nothing else."

Nodding Sheldon gratefully exchanged numbers.

"Well it was a pleasure to meet you Dr Cooper. Make sure to have Amy bring you to work before you go home"

73~73

"_**Penny, I am sorry for waking you so early. Thank you for your advise. The lecture was a success. S x"**_

Sending the text Sheldon lay on his bed. He had thought about Linda Greensmith's offer. He thought it probably best he found himself a hotel though and then once settled contacted either her or James to discover where Amy would be. Pulling his laptop toward him Sheldon began to search hotels. He didn't need anything fancy, just something local to where Amy worked.

Finding a Holiday Inn near to Euston Sheldon quickly made reservations for 2 nights. Deciding he could extend his stay if necessary. Now it came to it Sheldon was feeling nervous.

He knew Amy would be pleased to see him after she got over the shock. His concerns were more due to the expectation of seeing her again. It was something that had got him through the last 6 months and now that it was here he was feeling shy, nervous and excited all at the same time.

Linda said Amy was going out with friends tonight so feeling safe that she would not want to chat for long Sheldon rang her number.

"Sheldon! What a lovely surprise! Is everything OK?"

"Hi Amy, yes I just wanted to hear your voice!" Sheldon confessed realising how true it was as the words left his mouth.

"Sheldon it wont be long now. In less than 2 weeks I will be home. I cant wait!

"I cant wait to see you either Amy" Sheldon grinned.

"What are you doing tonight?"he knew the answer but was keen not to give this away.

"Well I am going to a club. I was nervous about it before but excited now!"

"Well you behave yourself you little vixen "Sheldon laughed.

"Sheldon it is a gay club! I am going with James and Simon and some of the girls form work. I think I should be safe!"

Laughing they spoke for a few more minutes before saying goodbye.

73~73

Sheldon enjoyed the tour of the university the next day. He was also looking forward to coming back with Amy. Saying goodbye to his guide he made his way to the office of Stephen Hawking. His secretary informed Sheldon that unfortunately Professor Hawking was not there and had passed on his apologise. He handed Sheldon an envelope and said they hope to see him again before his return.

Disappointed Sheldon arranged for a taxi to take him to the train station. Returning to the hotel he checked out and gathered his belongings then took the taxi to the train station. The journey by train to London was not very long but Sheldon enjoyed it none the less. He had a map of London and knew he would be able to walk to his hotel once in London.

As the train pulled into London Sheldon felt his nerves return.

What if he bumped into Amy by sheer chance? How would he explain that away? What if she was cross she had missed his lecture in Cambridge? What if James or Linda had let slip he was here?

Sighing Sheldon made his way to the hotel and checking in sat on his bed.

"_**Good afternoon. I am Dr Sheldon Cooper. Linda Greensmith gave me your number. I just wanted you to know I am in London now and had hoped you would assist me in surprising Amy tomorrow regards Dr Sheldon Cooper"**_

Sending James the text he knew now he just had to wait.

73~73


	62. Chapter 62

"_**Hello Sheldon. Linda informed me she had given you my number. I would be delighted to help you surprise Amy. She will probably be feeling fragile this morning though so if you wanted to meet up first we should be safe. J x"**_

Sheldon thought about James suggestion as he re read the text. Maybe meeting up would be a good idea. He had no idea where he was really so he could use directions if nothing else. Sending back a quick reply telling James where he was staying Sheldon ate his breakfast and pondered on letting Leonard and Penny know where he was. The risk of telling them was Penny getting so excited she let something slip. Maybe he would wait til after meeting Amy.

He was getting nervous again. The last time they had seen each other had been kind of bitter sweet. The emotions of her leaving so high; yet they had shared something so intimate it made him blush to remember. He was worried about that too. It had taken them literally years to get to that stage of their relationship and now, with a 6 month break, would he be able to carry on as if nothing had happened. Sheldon really wasn't sure but he knew he also couldn't risk not finding out.

James replied saying he would meet Sheldon in a coffee shop next to his hotel in an hour. Sheldon checked he had all his belongings and left his room. He made his way outside and was surprised it was not as cold as he had feared. He weaved his way through the commuters who were obviously workers going about their daily business. This was obviously not a tourist part of the city but filled with university students and commuters. It was busy though and Sheldon was not terribly comfortable in crowds so quickly finding the coffee shop he decided he would wait there rather than explore.

James recognised Sheldon the minute he entered the shop. Grinning he made his way to the countered and ordered a large coffee for himself and a tea for Sheldon taking both mugs to the table Sheldon was sitting, engrossed in a bunch of physics papers. James put down the mugs he said

"Good morning Dr Cooper it is a pleasure to finally meet you!"grinning he held out his hand.

Looking up Sheldon stared at probably the best looking man he had ever seen. He realised now why Penny had been so worried.

"James. Thank you for doing this." shaking the proffered hand, and resisting the urge to pull out his Purell, Sheldon thanked him for the tea and said "did Linda tell you about my plan?"

"Not really she just said you were in the country, that Amy didn't know and you may need my help to surprise her. So what's going on?"

"Well I was invited to lecture at Cambridge and the opportunity to meet Amy was too great. I thought she might like the surprise but now I am here I don't know how to go about it. I don't know where she works or lives or socialises. I feel like I should probably just call and tell her and arrange to meet."

"Oh and where would be the romance in that!" James grinned. "I can help you Sheldon, it just depends how public you want this to be?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well do you want to surprise her in private or where others are about?"

"Err.. oh dear I should have given this more thought. …"

"OK listen. Amy is probably feeling a little fragile this morning. We went to club last night and she had a fair amount to drink. Boy your girl can dance!" Grinning James shook his head, "How about I offer to take her out for coffee here or to dinner somewhere and you appear?"

"Yes that might work." Sheldon said considering, "does she live near here?"

"Yes not far. The office we are based is just across the square. The hospital is a little further away and the labs not too far but now most of the work we are doing is finishing off and that is done here. Linda said although Amy has 2 weeks left she is more than happy for her to spend those two weeks with you. I was shocked I hadn't realised professor Greensmith was such a romantic. You must have impressed her!"

"When I first met Amy we met in a coffee shop do you think we could do that. You bring her here I mean?"

"Yes of course let me send her a quick text see how she is doing."

"_**Hey party girl hows the head?"**_

Hitting send James turned back to Sheldon. "So what are your plans now you are here?"

"I don't really have any. Amy and I have been invited back to Cambridge so I would like to do that but otherwise nothing. Amy I believe has done some sight seeing and expressed a desire to share some of those things so maybe just sightseeing."

"Amy told me you are a Dr Who fan is that true?"

Grinning Sheldon nodded. "Not that Amy appreciates it! She is quite scornful in fact, but yes I am."

"Well they have been filming in London recently, I'll see if I can find out where they are next and let you know. They had the tardis suspended in Trafalgar Square last week."

"Wow!" Sheldon gasped in awe. "That would be amazing."

James laughed. Sheldon was obviously as big a geek as Amy had painted but he seemed like a nice guy.

"_**James why did you let me drink last night I think I might be dying!"**_

Snorting James showed Sheldon Amy's text

"Oh dear it appears you are as bad an influence as her bestie."

At this James laughed out loud. "She said the same thing last night I felt quite honoured!"

"_**Perhaps you need a hair of the dog! Or coffee?"**_

"_**Coffee is about all I could stomach. I am never drinking again!"**_

"_**OK meet me later?"**_

"_**OK give me a couple of hours."**_

Grinning James told Sheldon Amy had agreed to coffee so now he just needed to plan where he would sit so Amy didn't see him as she arrived.

73~73

"Penny?"

"Sheldon why are you doing this to me again! It is 4am! What have you got a death wish or something"

"Penny I don't think even your arms are long enough to punch me in the throat from there!"

"Sheldon what do you want?"

"Is Leonard with you?"

"Yes he is sleeping! Or he was before you called, we both were!"

"OK, I'm sorry. I just thought you might like to know where I am."

"Sheldon it is far to early for you stupid games I am hanging up now."

"Penny wait! I am in London!"

There was a pause "London? Sheldon there is no way you would have gone to London on your own."

"Penny when I called you the other day about my lecture I was about to enter the university lecture hall at Cambridge University under the invitation of Professor Hawking. Today I am sat with James in a coffee shop in Euston, London planning on surprising my girlfriend."

"Holy crap on a cracker Sheldon, what's happened to you?!"

"I am not sure Penny. And if I am honest the nearer the time comes the more nervous I am getting I needed to hear your voice to tell me this was going to be OK. Tell me Amy wont be mad at the surprise Penny she will be happy wont she?

"Sheldon she will be shocked. I am shocked! But she will be delighted who wouldn't."

"Thank you Penny. James said the same but I needed to hear it from you."

"So James. Is he as good looking as his picture?" Penny couldn't resist asking.

"No Penny he is better looking!" said Sheldon and hung up.

Laughing James said "What was that about?"

"Penny thought Amy was going to run off with you because of your looks. Amy it appears, didn't tell her of yours and Simon's relationship. Penny was quite taken with photos Amy had sent her."

"Well I'm flattered! Now enough of the gossip lets go get ready so you can surprise this girl."

Sheldon returned to his hotel. He decided to shower and change as he had time and then on the spur of the moment put on the black flash t shirt the same as the one he had bough cuddle bunny, along with his black suit pants. Sheldon sat down knowing all he could do now was wait. He had agreed to be in the shop at 3 o'clock and James was meeting Amy there at 3.30. Sheldon paced his room nervously glancing at his watch every 10 seconds. Deciding he would just arrive early he made his way downstairs.

Entering the shop he ordered tea. He took his drink to the table James had decided would keep him most out of view. He could see out of the window and would be able to see them approaching.

As he saw James tall figure come into view Sheldon felt his heart pound.

There she was. He hadn't seen her in so long he felt like running outside and grabbing her. Quickly taking in her denim skirt and blue blouse Sheldon became aware that she didn't look happy. Looking closer Sheldon realised she appeared to quite cross in fact. She was gesticulating wildly at James who was doing his best to dodge her hands and ignore her.

As they entered the shop James bent down and said something quietly which caused Amy to snort angrily and turn to the counter, James found a seat and quickly signalled to Sheldon.

Knowing this was his cue Sheldon now felt very nervous. Amy was angry, say she hit him, what if she got mad at him for being here.

He didn't have a choice though as James was watching him and Amy was nearly at the front of the queue. As she got to the front Sheldon placed his hand on her shoulder and said

"May I buy you a beverage? A tepid water perhaps?"

Gasping and spinning round Amy stood staring at him her mouth open in shock and her eyes blinking in disbelief.

She didn't answer so Sheldon whispered "Hi"

Tears began to trickle down Amy's cheeks and she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed.

73~73

James placed the drinks order over Amy's shoulder and helped Sheldon take a still sobbing Amy to the table.

"Amy I didn't want you to cry. You know I don't like crying. This was meant to be a happy surprise."

James grinned. "Oh I think she is happy Sheldon!" nodding Amy lifted her head.

Wiping her eyes and sniffing she just looked at Sheldon.

"Amy please talk to me. I am sorry I didn't tell you I was here I just thought it would be a nice surprise."

"Oh Sheldon, it is the very best surprise!" Amy sniffed. "I just cant quite believe you are here!"

"Yes well I cant either if I'm honest. But I am and I would very much like to spend the last two weeks of your time here with you if that is OK?"

"Seriously? You are staying till I go home?"

James was grinning beside them, "Oh it gets better Amy, Linda says you can have the last two weeks off work! Evidently your brilliant boyfriend charmed our beloved boss and she is all for the great romance!"

Amy frowned "Linda knows?"

"Amy I met Linda in Cambridge. I was invited by Hawking to lecture there and she was invited. She introduced herself and asked why you weren't with me. I told her I planned to surprise you so she gave me James number and told me to go for it. Are you mad?"

"No! how could I be mad? I tell you who will be mad though. Penny! You have deprived her of a trip to London!"

"Yes well our previous trip was not a great success as you know. But I told her earlier I was here and I think she was so stunned with me being here, the fact she herself missed out hadn't hit her yet, plus I woke her at 4am which distracted her slightly." Sheldon grinned.

Sniggering Amy held Sheldon's hand. "I am so glad you are here." she whispered.

Squeezing her hand back Sheldon smiled "Me too."

"OK you two enough of that there are three of us here!" James laughed.

Shaking herself Amy turned to him

"James I'm sorry, on reflection my reaction to you making me walk a mile and a half for coffee was harsh. Not at the time, then it was based on solid foundations of a raging hangover; but that seems to have passed and I know you had my best intentions at heart."

"Well will wonders never cease Dr Fowler apologised! You wait till I tell them this in the office tomorrow!"

"Oh no mister! That was a one off! And if word of my weakness spreads I will show them all the picture of you and Simon doing the birdie dance."

"Amy please tell me you have not come all this way to embarrass yourself with that silly dance!" Sheldon laughed.

James sniggered. "OK enough of the blackmail, what say I leave you guys alone, but Simon and I will take you both out to dinner somewhere fancy tonight?"

Amy looked at Sheldon questioningly.

"Thank you James that would be most agreeable. But it will be my treat, for helping set this up and for looking after Amy so well." Sheldon replied.

"Well we will argue about that later, I am going now but will text you later to arrange a time for dinner." and with a wave James was gone.

73~73

Sheldon and Amy sat staring at each other once James left. Both suddenly shy and not quite sure what to say next.

"I missed you Sheldon" Amy said finally breaking the silence.

Sheldon nodded he could feel tears welling in his eyes and knew if he told Amy exactly how he felt sat here right now he would make a fool of himself.

Raising their linked hands he kissed the back of hers. "I missed you too" he whispered.

"Sheldon where are you staying?" Amy asked curiously realising for the first time he had obviously been in London at least 1 day if not more.

"I am at the Holiday Inn round the corner."

"Oh err... are you staying there the whole time?" Amy now felt the heat in her cheeks, was it too pushy to ask him to stay at hers.

"I only made the booking for a couple of nights as I wasn't sure how this would go?"

"What do you mean?" Amy frowned "How did you think it would go?"

"I was scared you'd be mad at me for not telling you about Hawking and Cambridge."

"Sheldon I'm not mad. But instead of staying in a hotel do you want to stay with me?"

Amy looked as embarrassed as Sheldon felt.

Nodding he replied. "Yes please."

"Good. Sheldon lets go back to get your stuff. We could move it today and then get ready at mine for dinner."

"OK." smiling Sheldon stood holding his hand out to Amy.

73~73

When they reached Sheldon's room he quickly began packing up his belongings. Amy pulled out her phone and sent a text first to Linda Greensmith thanking her for arranging the surprise and time off then to Penny. This text was far less formal

"OMG! OMG! OMG! Sheldon is here! I cant believe he flew all this way on his own! Penny it was so romantic! OMG!"

Receiving the text Penny laughed out loud and showed Leonard. "Well I guess that went OK then" he grinned.

As she watched Sheldon move around gathering his belonging Amy began to think about Sheldon being in her flat. She had left it in quite a state before she went out last night, clothes all over the place as she tried to decide what to wear, and this morning she was barely able to drag herself to the bathroom to shower let alone tidy. She began to panic. That was not how she wanted Sheldon to see her new home.

"Sheldon, maybe I should let you finish up here then come collect you tonight." Amy said, not looking at him s she felt him stop and turn towards her.

"Why?"

"Just because I don't want to rush you and I know you have everything you need here."

Sheldon frowned. What was happening, was Amy changing her mind?

"I guess I could stay here. I have paid for tonight, but I am ready now so it doesn't matter."

Amy sighed.

"Amy what's wrong? Would you rather I stayed here. It is OK, I wont mind"

"No Sheldon, I am just being silly. I left my flat in a mess. I don't want you seeing it like that. I just panicked."

Nodding Sheldon placed the items form the bathroom he was holding down on the side and moved to sit next to Amy.

"Amy this has all been sprung on you. Why don't I stay here tonight, and tomorrow we can talk about what happens next."

Amy looked at Sheldon. "You don't mind?"

"No Amy I don't mind. I will admit to being nervous about this. I have missed you so much but I know we both need time to get used to each other again."

Amy looked at Sheldon. He looked so sweet sat on the edge of the bed nervously fiddling with his fingers.

"Sheldon I love you so much. I want to show you all the things I've seen here, I want to discover new things with you too then, and I want this the most I think, then I want to go home and go to the zoo, sit on the sofa and just _be_."

Sheldon looked at Amy then pulling her gently towards him he hugged her gently. "That's what I want too." he whispered.

73~73

In the end Amy left Sheldon and returned to her flat to get ready. She tidied round quickly and then showered and changed. Getting dressed she took extra care with her hair and make up then caught a cab back to Sheldon's hotel. He was ready waiting for her and together they went to the restaurant that James had sent them details of.

Sheldon was surprised when he met Simon. James being so tall and good-looking he was expecting Simon to be the same, but in front of him now stood a man of 5ft 7 with small glasses on the end of his nose, straight brown hair pulled back into a pony tail and an uncomfortable expression in his face.

James moved to greet them as Amy and Sheldon approached.

"Hey you made it! I wasn't sure you'd leave the hotel room once you got back there." he grinned winking. "This is simon, Sheldon, excuse his sulky expression he hates having to put on a suit."

"There was nothing wrong with the shirt I had on." Grumbled Simon.

"No love, but in a restaurant like this daleks are frowned upon!" James laughed raising his eyes to Amy conspiratorially.

In no time Simon and Sheldon were engrossed in a conversation about Dr Who while James and Amy sat talking about work. The meal was gorgeous and everyone was relaxed and enjoyed themselves. Insisting on paying Sheldon moved to hold Amy's hand as they stood to leave.

"Now Sheldon, I am sure I read on tumblr that filming next week is down by the river but I will check and text you, I will get the day off and we can spent thee day, the film crews are great they didn't mind you taking pictures and stuff." Simon grinned happily.

Nodding Sheldon shook hands with the two men then turned to Amy. "Do you want to share a cab?" he asked quietly.

Nodding Amy kissed her friends goodbye and went with Sheldon to hail a cab.

"Amy, I know we said we would talk about this tomorrow but do you want to stay at the hotel with me tonight?" Sheldon asked shyly.

"err.. I don't have anything with me." Amy blushed feeling just as shy.

"Well I have a t shirt you can wear. I don't want to push you. You can say no." Sheldon said hastily.

"No I'd like that Sheldon" Amy grinned. "I'd like it a lot."

73~73


	63. Chapter 63

Sheldon was nervous when thy got back to his room. He really wanted Amy with him but now she was there once again his nerves took over. He busied himself looking for a t shirt to give to Amy. Pulling out his green lantern top he handed it to Amy

"Will this be OK?" he asked.

Amy nodded "Thanks Sheldon."

Moving towards the bathroom Amy went to get ready, realising she didn't even have a toothbrush with her she used some of Sheldon's toothpaste on her finger. Finger combing her hair she felt a mess. She entered the bedroom again and saw Sheldon sat on the end of the bed pyjamas in his hand.

"I'm done" she said quietly

Sheldon stood smiled at Amy but couldn't quite meet her eye.

Sighing Amy go into bed. She could tell Sheldon was nervous. She was too. She had visions of there first time together again and her in a borrowed top with unbrushed teeth and hair was not part of her plan. Getting into bed Amy lay on her side. It had been an amazing day. When she thought back to this morning when she could hardly raise her head off the pillow to now she couldn't quite believe all that had happened.

Sheldon re-entered the bedroom. He saw Amy in bed. Gently pulling back the covers he got in next to her.

"Amy, would you mind if tonight I just held you?" he asked quietly

"I would love for you to hold me Sheldon!" Amy whispered back smiling.

Breathing out a sigh of relief Sheldon moved a little closer and put his arms around Amy so his chest was pressed along her back. Burying his head into her hair at the back of her neck he breathed in deeply.

"I missed you so much." he whispered.

Amy placed her hands over his and smiling said "I missed you too Sheldon, in fact being here like this I realise just how much I missed you. I have been burying myself in work to try not to think about it."

Sheldon nodded he knew exactly what Amy meant. He had used work and his routine to take his mind off just how much he was missing Amy and now holding her he knew how much he had been kidding himself. Pulling her tight against him Sheldon kissed the back of Amy's neck and whispered "Good night Amy."

"Night Sheldon." Amy smiled and breathing deeply feel straight to sleep.

When Amy woke the next morning it took her a minute to realise where she was. But Sheldon's arm still wrapped tightly around her brought quickly back the memories of yesterday and his unexpected arrival.

She lay thinking about what it must have taken for him to make that journey and was very grateful he had made the effort. She thought back to the meal and smiled remembering how well Sheldon and Simon had got on. She had a feeling she would loose a day to the pair of them going to hunt down Dr Who himself but she didn't mind if it meant this persuaded Sheldon to talk to Raj about Simon doing some work with him. Making a mental note to mention it later Amy relaxed back into Sheldon's warmth.

"Why are you fidgeting?" came a voice in her ear.

"I was just getting more comfortable" Amy grinned. "I am not used to sharing my bed any more and you take up a fair amount of room Dr Cooper!"

"Hey its my bed if you remember." he smiled.

"So will you check out today?" Amy asked. Somehow it felt safer to ask when not actually facing him.

"Well if you have tidied up and feel it is safe for me to enter you new domain then I would very much like to see it, but I don t want to pressure you Amy, that wasn't why I came."

"I know Sheldon. And yesterday I was just being silly, put it down to shock and a hangover!"

Sheldon nodded "OK well in that case yes I would very much like to check out of here today. Maybe we could get some breakfast here then move my stuff? Is it far could we walk?"

"Its not far but as you have luggage we will get a taxi then we can explore. I would like to show you where I work. We don't need to go in, just the various places I have been."

"I would like that too." Sheldon smiled.

The whole time they had been talking Sheldon had had his head buried in Amy's neck, his breathe tickling her neck as he spoke. His hands resting on her stomach. Amy closed her eyes. She needed to get up and use the bathroom but she really didn't want to move.

She began to loosen his hand.

"Where are you going?" he asked sounded worried.

"Just to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

Reluctantly letting her go Sheldon turned onto his back. The last time they had been together in a hotel they had spent most of their time in bed. Last night he had been so worried about being here with Amy yet now he just wanted to stay in bed and hold her. OK he admitted to himself maybe he wanted more than to just hold her but that was a good place to start.

Sitting up as Amy came back into the room he grinned.

"What?" She asked

"I was just admiring you in that shirt. I think I like that as much as your blue night gown!"

"Really Sheldon? A comic book t shirt?" Shaking her head Amy muttered "Men!"

Sniggering Sheldon got up and went to the bathroom himself he brushed his teeth and looking in the mirror groaned, wetting down his hair that was sticking up at odd angles.

Returning to the bedroom he found Amy back in bed.

"Oh, you not getting up?" he asked surprised.

"No its only early and I like laying here with you." Amy patted the bed next to her.

Grinning Sheldon climbed back into bed. "What did you do to your hair?" Amy asked. "I like it when it sticks up in the morning you look cute!" she grinned.

Snorting Sheldon said "I looked stupid!"

Leaning over and ruffling his damp hair Amy laughed, "No definitely cute.!"

Trapping her hands Sheldon pulled her into his side.

"I'd forgotten how much of a pain you were in bed." Sheldon laughed.

Suddenly the atmosphere changed, both became very aware of how Sheldon had Amy's hands trapped at her side and staring into each others eyes Sheldon shifted slightly on top of Amy.

Slowly he lowered his head and bent to kiss her. Very gently he grazed his lips across hers then pulled back. Checking she was OK for him to continue Sheldon lowered his head again. Realising her hands and moving up to thread his fingers into her hair Sheldon pulled Amy up until they were both almost sitting. Amy moved her hand to Sheldon's shoulders holding onto him for support. Their kisses were slow and gentle. Exploring and rediscovering each other. Pulling back Amy opened her eyes and smiled.

"Now I really have missed that." she grinned.

Laughing Sheldon pulled her into a hug. "OK enough lets go get breakfast."

Slightly disappointed Amy climbed out of bed. Finding the pile of clothes she had left by the side of the bed last night she picked them up and moved to the bathroom. Sheldon lay down hand over his eyes breathing deeply. He had had to stop kissing her before thing's got too far. One kiss and he was ready to pin her to the bed and not let her up. He needed to get out in the fresh air and away from the temptation.

73~73

Having eaten and checked out Sheldon and Amy went back to her flat. Sheldon was surprised how small it was but it was fine for one person for a short space of time and he liked the view. Once they had deposited his case they went back out, Amy showing Sheldon everything from her route to work and the hospital to where she bought her morning coffee. Luckily the weather was dry, so walking slowly through the streets Sheldon was able to get a glimpse of the life Amy had been leading whilst away.

"OK lets go play tourist." Amy grinned and grabbing Sheldon's hand dragged him down the stairs leading him to the underground. Sheldon discovered whilst he loved trains he didn't like the underground! The crowded platforms and trains, people squashed on and pressed against each other. Every kind of phobia he had worked so hard to control came to the fore. Seeing him begin to hyperventilate Amy took his hand and guided him out of the train at the next station. They had only got as far as Leicester Square but the fresh air seemed to bring a little colour back to his cheeks and sitting him on a bench in the square itself Amy let him compose himself.

"I'm sorry Sheldon, I wasn't thinking. I have kind of got used to the underground. I forgot how claustrophobic it can make you feel."

"It was so busy..." Sheldon shuddered. "and the germs!"

Grinning Amy said "well lets just walk." So taking his hand Amy pulled him up and lead him from one tourist spot too the other. Finding themselves on the bank of the Thames they stood for a while watching various craft go past. The embankment was full of tourists like themselves and joggers running in their lunch breaks. They walked down as far as the Houses of Parliament then crossed over the bridge at Westminster walking back towards the large wheel.

"So you feeling brave?" Amy challenged.

"Amy I hardly think bravery is a requirement to go on a tourist attraction!" Sheldon pointed out.

"OK then Dr Cooper lets do this." And joining the queue they got in line to purchase their tickets. They were lucky the weather was clear and as the wheel slowly climbed London lay out before them.

"I came on here the first week of my trip." Amy told Sheldon. "James brought me and told me all the wrong names for the buildings. He spent the whole of the first week teasing me but once I got the measure of his humour I began to get my own back. This though was my favourite trip. The city looks small doesn't it."

Sheldon nodded. Following the course of the river with his eyes seeing the small buses crossing back and forth across the many bridges.

"Its beautiful." He nodded. Using the screen in front of him he began to find out the names of some of the landmarks he could spot below. Quickly picking out Buckingham Palace and Westminster.

By the time they had reached the ground they were both hungry again so buying themselves a burger each they sat by the river.

"When I was first here it was so cold," Amy recalled "At least now the weather is warm."

"Warm?" Sheldon asked shocked. "Amy it is not warm!"

"Oh Sheldon believe me this is warm! Come on lets walk a little more." Grabbing his hand pulled him towards the theatres and galleries on the south side of the river.

Neither were really interested in going in but just walking along holding hands was enough to make the day special. They stopped occasionally to take photos of each other or things they thought their friends might like to see and it was nearly 4 pm when Sheldon glanced at his watch.

"Do we have to go back on that underground to reach your flat?" he asked, worry laced in his voice.

"No, don't worry, we can get a bus or a cab."

Nodding in relief Sheldon said "How about we head back then and then we can change and go eat?"

"Sheldon we don't need to go out remember we can eat at home."

Together they made there way back across the river and Sheldon was relieved when Amy stopped a cab. The journey was short and soon they were back in Amy's flat.

"Amy is it OK if I go shower?" Sheldon asked.

"Sheldon you don't need to ask. For the next few weeks you live here too."

Grabbing his wash stuff out of his case Sheldon went into the bathroom. Once clean again having washed the dirt of the days sight seeing off him he returned wearing his batman t shirt and plaid pants.

"Better?" Amy asked.

"Yes thank you." Sheldon smiled.

He sat on the sofa and looked over to Amy in the small kitchen area, busy making tea.

"Have you enjoyed living in London?" he asked curiously

"Yes I have. I missed home but I am so glad I did this." Amy grinned as she brought the tea over to Sheldon. "I cant wait to go home though and see the others, go back to my lab. Its funny the things you miss."

Sheldon nodded. "So much has happened this year." he mumbled.

"You say that like its a bad thing. Sheldon look at all the things you have done. And too fly here on your own. I still cant believe you did that!"

Grinning Sheldon said "Me either! Missy and Meemaw helped, Meemaw got me these pills to calm me and Missy downloaded some Hawking lectures onto an old MP3 player she gave me, both helped a lot!"

Laying her head on Sheldon's shoulder Amy sighed contentedly. "I am so happy you are here." she smiled. "I still cant believe it but I am very grateful!"

Sheldon wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I was scared Amy. The thought of flying here, but Meemaw told me to come get you so here I am!"

Grinning Amy turned her head and kissed Sheldon's cheek. "I love your Meemaw!"

Laughing Sheldon grinned. "So what are you going to cook me for dinner woman?"

"Oh no! I need you to cook me something. Something to remind me of home." Amy laughed.

Standing Sheldon made his way to the kitchen and checked out the food in the fridge and cupboards. "OK well you go wash up and I will see what I can come up with."

Sheldon was happy making their food and by the time Amy had showered and changed the smells filling the air reminded her very much of home. Standing behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist she squeezed tightly then moved to grab a bottle of wine from the fridge and began setting the table.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" Amy asked

"I don't mind. I had a text from Simon earlier and he is keen to meet up but I don't know when."

Grinning Amy said "James will be jealous!"

"Really Amy?" shaking his head Sheldon said "Would you mind if I went, really?"

"Of course not, Simon is lovely, I have been telling you that for ages. Maybe your Dr Who bonding will persuade him to come work with Raj for a little while. I would love him and James to come stay with us."

Sheldon nodded. "OK I'll text to see when he wants to meet. Tomorrow though I need to phone Cambridge, Hawking has invited us back and I'd like to book that as soon as possible.."

"OK well how about tomorrow we stay round here, maybe visit some museums and then you see Simon the day after. Maybe you could both come into work and meet James and I, and we could do dinner again?"

Sheldon nodded.

Together they tidied the table and washed the dishes. Sitting on the sofa Amy rested her head on Sheldon's chest and sighed happily. "Maybe we should just stay here and do this tomorrow" she smiled.

They sat in companionable silence arms around each other, watching various programmes Amy thought Sheldon might enjoy. As it grew dark Amy said "Shall we go to bed?"

Sheldon removed his arm from around Amy's shoulders and stretching stood up. Holding out his hand he pulled her up and together they went to the bedroom.

Sheldon smiled when he saw snuggle bunny sat on the pillows.

"You do realise he will not be sharing our bed don't you?"

"I don't need him now I have you to cuddle" Amy grinned.

Picking the stuffed toy up Amy moved it to the bed side cupboard. Grabbing his pyjamas Sheldon went to get ready for bed. As she waited Amy pulled out the blue night gown Sheldon had bought her. She held it up trying to decide whether or not to wear it. She didn't hear Sheldon come out of the bathroom and walk up behind her. Wrapping his arms around her he whispered

"I thought of you wearing that."

Amy smiled and turned in his arms. "So you prefer this to your t shirt?"

"Not prefer, but I would be quite happy for you to wear it!"

Laughing Amy stood on her tip toes and kissed Sheldon quickly before side stepping him and moving to get ready for bed. When she got back to the bedroom Sheldon was in bed. Walking round to the other side she climbed in. Bending down she kissed him gently.

"You are definitely more fun than snuggle bunny!" she grinned.

Sheldon pulled her on top of him and kissed her back. Soon the only sound was their breathing and sighs. Pulling back reluctantly Sheldon said "Are you OK with this?"

"Yes Sheldon, I missed you and I missed this too. I cant tell you the number of times I lay here and thought about our two days in the hotel before I left."

Gently Sheldon shifted Amy onto the bed and leant down. "I thought of it too. Kissing you, holding you, touching you. Sometimes it got too much." he confessed.

"Sheldon it'll be OK. We don't just have two days this time."

Nodding Sheldon leant towards Amy and kissed her again. Facing each other now they let their hands wander. Tracing and remembering. As Sheldon gently traced the outline of Amy's nipples through the thin blue fabric she gasped.

Grasping his head she kissed him fiercely. Sheldon pulled back and lifted the night gown over Amy's head before bending down and kissing her neck and down her chest. As he drew a nipple into his mouth Amy moaned. "oh god Sheldon..." Sheldon lifted his eyes to look at her.

He moved slowly down her body and stopped when he came to her panties, looking up again he whispered "Can I?" and seeing Amy nod he gently drew them down her legs following them with his mouth. Moving back up he trailed his fingers across her hip and down to move her legs a little apart. Stroking her clit with his fingers and watching her lift her hips towards his hand Sheldon bent his head and replaced his fingers with his tongue.

He felt Amy grasp his hair holding him close as she moaned and writhed. Holding her still Sheldon moved his tongue lower lapping at her entrance .

"Oh god... Sheldon"

Amy was panting and trying to move against him. Sheldon gently sucked her clit into his mouth as he entered her with his fingers. Pumping slowly matching the speed of his fingers to his tongue he looked up and watched Amy's face as she came hard, gasping his name. Kissing gently up her body as her breathing began to calm down Sheldon moved back up beside her.

"Sheldon I cant believe you did that!"

Sheldon smiled shyly. "I have been wanting to do that since you left. Hold you, kiss you, taste you."

"Wow!" Amy grinned and pulled Sheldon toward her.

73~73


	64. Chapter 64

Amy buried her face in Sheldon's neck. Her breathing was still erratic and she was kind of in shock. Sheldon was holding her and stroking her back.

"You OK?" he asked a little concerned she was so affected.

"Yes Sheldon, its just I have never felt like that before. It was amazing."

"But before, when we did... stuff.. are you saying you didn't achieve orgasm?" Sheldon was confused.

"Oh no Sheldon, I did, but what you just did made me feel so much more."

"Oh." Sheldon wasn't sure he understood.

"Sheldon I want to make you feel like that." Sheldon pulled back and looked at Amy.

"Amy before, when we were together, I did feel like that."

"Maybe, but can I try? Please."

Amy smiled at the slightly worried look on his face. "Don't worry I wont do anything you don't want me too. I don't really know what I am doing to be honest. You do trust me don't you?"

"Yes Amy I trust you."

Amy smiled and leant over and kissed Sheldon gently on the lips. Pulling back she saw he had closed his eyes so she kissed him again a little longer this time. She felt him relax and his hand move up her back to tangle in her hair.

Amy pulled back and began kissing Sheldon's chin, sucking his ear lobe then moving to his neck. Finding the spot that made him squirm she sucked it gently before placing soothing kisses across it and further down. Her hands had begun undoing the buttons on his pyjama top. She was a little surprised when she found no under-shirt but not commenting she began to kiss lower down his chest. She licked round his nipples but did not stop for long, carrying on her kisses to circle his belly button. She then followed the light trail of hair lower. Feeling Sheldon suck in his breath she raised her eyes to look at him. He had his eyes closed and his mouth was open slightly as he breathed heavily.

Amy continued kissing across Sheldon's stomach as she untied the loose knot in his pyjama pants. She could see his arousal pressing against the fabric but was careful no to touch him; lifting the waistband over his erection and pulling the pants down, Sheldon lifting off the bed to help her. As she pushed the pants down his legs she followed with her mouth; kissing down the outside of one leg and trailing her fingers down the inside of his thigh. Sheldon moved his legs further apart his hips involuntarily lifting. When she got to his feet Amy sucked his toe into her mouth and was surprised when Sheldon groaned. She switched feet sucking his toes for a minute before moving her way back up his other leg. Amy could see Sheldon now had one arm across his eyes the other gripping the bedding tightly.

As she reached the top of his thigh Amy could see just how hard Sheldon's penis was, dripping pre-cum onto his hip. She flicked her tongue out not touching him but scooping up the fluid.

"Mmmm you taste good!" she murmured and felt rather than saw Sheldon lower his arm to watch her.

"Amy..." it was half plea, half question.

"Tell me what you want Sheldon."

"Touch me … please!"

Trailing her fingers gently up the inside of Sheldon's thigh she traced the edge of one testicle then then other before cupping them in her hand, Sheldon's hips thrust forward. Not stopping Amy continued stoking, gently trailing her nails across him before saying "Like that?"

Sheldon just groaned.

"Shall I stop?"

"God no!" Sheldon bit out.

Smiling Amy leant forward and whispered in his ear "Watch me!"

Then moving back down, not taking her eyes of his face, she licked round the head of his penis. His twitching made the move more difficult than she had anticipated, so grasping him firmly in her hand to hold him still she sucked the head into her mouth. Sheldon's eyes never left hers and she began to swirl her tongue around the ridge before lifting off and licking from the top to the base of him. She could hear Sheldon panting now and not breaking her eye contact Amy began slowly moving her hand firmly up and down as she moved her head lower and sucked one testicle into her mouth.

"Oooh god. Amy!... oh … oh"

Amy felt the constriction seconds before Sheldon exploded. As she raised her head to watch him she smiled gently moving over him trapping his still pumping erection between them as she kissed him hard.

It took a while for Sheldon's breathing to calm and he turned to look at Amy

"OK. I have questions. Where on earth did you learn to do that!"

Grinning Amy replied "I listen when Penny and Bernadette talk, and I read Sheldon, I read a lot!"

Laughing Sheldon said "I don't even want to know what you have been reading!"

Laying her head on his shoulder Amy said "I'm glad it worked, I wanted you to feel how you made me feel."

"Yes well I think you have totally exhausted me!" Sheldon laughed. "I suggest we get some sleep."

Amy kissed him quickly and snuggled into his chest.

73~73

Amy awoke the next morning to find Sheldon's hands cupping her breast. She grinned at the familiar sleep position he had fallen back into. Gently removing his fingers Amy quietly climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom. She showered quickly and got dressed. They had planned on staying local today so Amy grabbed her phone and sent James a text confirming Sheldon was free tomorrow if Simon was, and that she would go into work to say goodbye to her friends. She knew Sheldon had some calls to make but popping her head round the door she could see he was still sleeping deeply. It was nearly 9 so Amy began making porridge, toast and coffee. It was a very sleepy looking Sheldon who shuffled into the kitchen 10 minutes later. He had pulled on his pyjama bottoms but looked uncomfortable.

"You want to go shower first?" Amy asked gently, realising Sheldon had fallen asleep almost straight away last night, not cleaning up after their fun. Unheard of for Sheldon but a sign Amy took as victory! Nodding Sheldon made his way to the bathroom. When he reappeared he was dressed and a little more awake looking.

"You OK.?" Amy asked a little worried that he may be regretting last night.

"Yes thank you. I cant believe I slept so deeply it was only the smell of coffee that woke me."

"It doesn't matter, we have no urgent plans, have some food and tea and go back to bed if you are still tired. You are on holiday after all."

Nodding Sheldon sat down and buttered some toast.

"I need to call Cambridge today. Book our visit."

"Yes I called James this morning and told him to release Simon to you tomorrow! You do know they are not filming now don't you?"

"Yes I know Amy, but we are going to go visit the London spots they have filmed in the past. Simon I surprisingly knowledgeable."

"As big a geek as you you mean!" Amy laughed "You two go have fun but make sure you come pick me up from work after, I want to show you off! I thought today after your calls we could go to the science museum in Kensington, the natural history museum next door has dinosaurs too if you want to see those?"

Grinning Sheldon went to find his phone so he could make his calls.

73~73

**A/N Sorry only short today. Will try to post more tomorrow. Let me know what you think so far. Ax**


	65. Chapter 65

Both Sheldon and Amy had fun at the museum. The only downside for Sheldon was having to get back on a tube train. As they had spent half the morning getting ready and making calls, the tube was not too busy. Rush hour being over they were able to sit down rather than squashed and standing so this helped a little. What helped Sheldon the most was arriving at the science museum to see Stephenson's original 'Rocket' locomotive and various other engines. Amy, bored with looking at train type exhibits, left Sheldon to go and explore the medicine section. Content to explore on their own and meet up at an arranged time they shared their favourite discoveries and planned to go to the IMAX screening of 'A blast off into space and journey to the international space station'.

Bringing to mind thoughts of Howard and his trip, the pair resolved to Skype call their friends to catch up on news. The museum was big so they did not get past visiting the science museum. Sheldon was a little disappointed he didn't get to see the dinosaurs but Amy pointed out they had time and could come back. Sheldon knew this meant another trip on the infernal tube train so decided to wait and see how he felt at a later date. Exhausted the pair picked up a pizza and returned to the flat.

"Did you speak to Hawking this morning?" Amy asked realising Sheldon hadn't mentioned it.

"No, I only got through to his secretary. She is going to text or email me possible dates."

Sheldon was sat at the table building a model of the rocket he had bought in the gift shop from the museum and paying little attention to the programme Amy was watching. It was only her chuckling that made him look up.

"What are you watching?" He asked curiously

"Oh some silly programme James got me hooked on. When I first came the guys at work gave me a list of programmes to watch and this is the only one I got into."

Returning to his model Sheldon sat happily gluing until he realised Amy had turned the TV off.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Sheldon do you know what time it is? You have been there for 3 hours! Its 11 o'clock so I think it is bed time!"

Pouting Sheldon began to put his model away.

"Sheldon when you have finished that, how do you propose to get it home?" Amy asked curiously.

Sheldon frowned.. "err... "

Sniggering Amy said "Come on genius lets go to bed!"

73~73

It was 7 o'clock when Amy awoke the next morning. Wrapped in Sheldon's arms she sighed contentedly. Last night they had both fallen asleep almost as soon as their heads hit the pillows. Now Amy felt Sheldon's erection rubbing against her bottom and his fingers stroking her breasts.

"Good morning." he whispered in her ear making her shiver.

"Hey" she smiled, "how long have you been awake?

"A while, I have been lying here watching you sleep!"

Amy turned in his arms and kissed him. "I like waking up with you holding me." she grinned.

Soon their kissing became more passionate and Sheldon was kissing his way down Amy's body.

"Sheldon did you bring condoms with you?" Amy asked

Blushing Sheldon nodded. "Yes I my travel bag."

"Then go get them" Amy grinned. Jumping out of bed Sheldon quickly retrieved the unopened box he had bought at the airport after saying goodbye to his mother, sister and Meemaw.

Shrugging off his pyjamas Sheldon got back into bed.

Pulling Amy towards him Sheldon lifted her nightgown off and began stroking her body. Reaching over Sheldon's shoulder Amy grabbed the box and opening it pulled out a condom. Tearing open the packet she pushed Sheldon onto his back and after a few tender strokes fitted the condom.

Climbing on top of him she smiled down. "Ready?"she grinned,Sheldon nodded. As Amy lowered herself slowly down his length Sheldon groaned.

"Good lord woman you will be the death of me!"

He held her hips still for a moment, he knew if she started moving he would not last.

"You feel so good!" he whispered pulling her down so he could kiss her mouth. Amy began to circle her hips slowly grinding against him. Their kisses becoming more heated as their hands explored.

"Amy stop" Sheldon gasped holding her still. He slowly pulled out.

"Sheldon what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just... I want to be on top."

Flipping her over in one sudden movement that made her gasp, Sheldon bent to kiss her.

"We need to go slow" he whispered and gently eased back into her. Feeling a little more in control Sheldon began to move slowly at the same time kissing Amy's neck and ears.

"Sheldon please, faster" Amy gasped amazed at how quickly he could make her feel like this.

Sheldon increased the speed of his thrusts a little but Amy wanted more. Reaching round she ran her nails down his back and felt him shudder, then grabbing his butt she pulled him hard against her.

"Amy, I wont last!" Sheldon gasped.

"I don't want you too Sheldon, I need you now!" and squeezing him tight Amy lifted her hips and moved with him.

Moaning Sheldon said, "Oh god Amy, I'm nearly there..."

Pumping hard now, gasping for breath Sheldon bent to kiss her. Amy grabbed tightly to Sheldon's head and kissed him. As she felt her orgasm begin to wash over her she bit down on his shoulder too stop herself from screaming out.

"Amy!" Sheldon shouted as he felt her squeeze him and he too came in a rush.

Collapsing on top of her, Sheldon could hardly catch his breath. Rolling to his side Sheldon looked at Amy. She had her eyes closed but a contented smile on her face. This smile however disappeared almost immediately as the buzzer for her flat went.

"Oh no! Simon!" She gasped sitting bolt upright grabbing the sheet to her chest.

"What do you mean Simon? Its only 8 o'clock."

"Yes I know. I arranged for him to come early so James and I could go to work, oh lord. Quick!" and almost pushing Sheldon out of bed Amy grabbed her dressing gown and dashed from the bedroom to the door.

Sheldon got up and made his way to the bathroom. Locking the door he heard voices and laughing and what sounded like a very disgruntled Amy. Showering quickly Sheldon got dressed and went to join his girlfriend.

"Morning stud!" said a laughing James as Sheldon appeared.

"James..." Amy warned

"Oh come on Amy, give me my moment of fun. You have been like a Swiss watch with your punctuality the whole time you have bee here. To find you all dishevelled and obvious having only just fallen out of bed I cant resist!"

Mumbling, Amy abandoned Sheldon to her two friends and went to make herself decent. Sheldon made tea and coffee and offered to make breakfast for their guests. "Not for us, we have eaten already" James grinned.

Making toast and a strong coffee for Amy, Sheldon took it through to the bedroom where he could hear her getting ready.

"You OK?" he asked

"Yes just embarrassed. I cant believe I wasn't ready."

"Amy, James is only teasing"

"I know ." Amy smiled sheepishly, "but you can bet he will tell everyone about it when we get to work."

Shrugging Sheldon went back to the living room and drank his own tea and ate his toast whilst he listened to Simon give him a run-down on the day he had planned.

"Will we have to go on the underground much?" Sheldon asked concern evident in his voice.

"Why?" Simon asked curiously, "I thought you liked trains?" He looked at James for confirmation.

"I thought I did too!" Sheldon muttered "But I have discovered I do not like London underground trains!"

Laughing Simon replied "OK well we will stick to mostly walking then. Its a shame you weren't here in March/April. They were filming in Trafalgar Square. It was packed, but it was so exciting. To see Matt Smith up close..." Simon got a dreamy look on his face.

"Yes well..." James interrupted. "I am sure Sheldon can do without your fantasies! And will be more than happy to visit all the good Doctor's past haunts. Just make sure you are done by 5. Amy has been wanting to Sheldon off since she got here."

Nodding Sheldon gathered his bag and jacket.

"Let me just go say goodbye to Amy." he said and returned to the bedroom.

His good bye kiss got a little heated and it was only James calling out "Have you two gone back to bed?" that made Sheldon reluctantly wave goodbye.

73~73

Everyone at work had clubbed together and bought Amy a colour photo book of London and a little union jack outfit for Cuddle Bunny! along with a card they had all signed. Laughing Amy hugged them all and realised once again how much she would miss them. Looking at her watch she pulled out her phone and sent Sheldon a text

"_**Hey, are you nearly done? Are you coming over?"**_

He replied straight away. _**"Yes we are just outside now"**_

Grinning Amy went down to reception to get him. She found both Simon and Sheldon laden down with bags.

"What have you been buying now?" she asked almost dreading the answer.

"Oh Amy, Simon took me to this shop, it was briliant. I have bought presents for Raj, Howard and Leonard. T-shirts and mini daleks, they are remote control! I even got Penny a Matt Smith key chain."

"I'm sure she'll be thrilled." Amy laughed. Luckily for Penny Amy had found a gorgeous vintage clothes shop on one of her earlier outings and had bought both her and Bernadette handbags and tops she was sure they would love. More than a Dr Who souvenir any way!

Amy felt incredibly proud introducing Sheldon to her new friends. Although he managed to avoid shaking hands, using his bags as a barrier, he was surprisingly polite, congenial even. HE smiled happily when faced with Linda Greensmith.

"Sheldon it is pleasure to meet you again. I am glad your surprise worked so well." she smiled.

"Thank you for all your help with that." Sheldon nodded,

"It was my pleasure. I am glad this link has worked so well. Amy has proved invaluable in our research and I know going forward the links we have been able to build will be a huge benefit. To the future research in this area"

Nodding Sheldon shifted his bags to one hand and wrapped his arm around Amy's waist

"You were lucky to have her. She is indeed at the top of her field" he agreed.

Amy stared at him in stunned surprise.

Then blushing she said, "We had better go before I start crying!"

Laughing they said goodbye again and James and Simon joined them as they left the building and went back out into the sunshine.

"So are we having dinner?" simon asked. "I'm starving."

"How about we go back to ours and Sheldon can cook you his Meemaw's fried chicken?" Amy suggested.

"That sounds great!" the men grinned. Sheldon just looked at Amy with a raised eyebrow. Laughing Amy said. "Well it is great!"

Shaking his head he just followed her.

73~73

Amy and Sheldon had a fun few days discovering London together. They went to London zoo, back to Kensington so Sheldon could see the dinosaurs at the Natural History Museum and on a trip up the river by boat. They went, on the recommendation of Simon and James, to Madame Taussauds and the London Dungeons, but the later left Sheldon having nightmares so both were relieved to draw a line under their sightseeing and make their trip to Cambridge.

"Sheldon it'll be fun!" Amy pleaded.

"No Amy. I saw the boat things when I was there before. I know what'll happen, I'll stick the pole in the boat will move and I'll end up in the water."

Trying not to laugh at the image, Amy said, "What if we find someone to punt for us, will you come then?" sighing Sheldon agreed.

Professor Hawking was lecturing today and had invited the pair to attend as his guests. Sheldon was excited. Amy was more swept up in the romance of the place and although interested in the lecture spent most of her time gazing round the building and out of the window.

"Amy please, pay attention!" Sheldon scolded as Amy snuggled close and rested her head on his shoulder.

Sighing Amy sat back up.

Once the lecture was over the pair hung back so they could once again extend their thanks to the professor.

"Sheldon, I am glad you could make it. And Amy I am glad you are here too. Sheldon I was very impressed with the paper you left me. No errors at all this time! I have emailed Caltech to offer them my congratulations on your discovery. Well done.!"

Sheldon blushed scarlet, he was struck dumb to be receiving such high praise.

Amy grinned and linked her arm through Sheldon. "My genius" she beamed.

Leaving the professor they made there way down to the river bank and Amy spotted the pier the boats were tied up. Quickly paying before Sheldon could change his mind Amy climbed on board. Sheldon gingerly followed. Settled on the wooden seat next to each other they were joined by a boater wearing student who took the boat to the middle of the river. They passed the famous colleges, saw the mathematical bridge and waved at people sat on the river banks. Well Amy waved, Sheldon was busy listening to the history of the college. Laying her head on Sheldon's chest Amy sighed.

"What's wrong?" Sheldon asked.

"Nothing Sheldon, I am just so happy." she grinned looking up. Leaning down Sheldon kissed her gently.

As they returned to the landing point Sheldon climbed out and offered Amy his hand. Turning he tipped their guide and then putting his arm around Amy's waist said. "Lets go home."

73~73

Their time in England was coming to an end. Sheldon had thoroughly enjoyed himself. He was even looking froward to James and Simon coming to LA to visit. Amy, wanting to make the last few days memorable, had a surprise for Sheldon. On the last day of their stay Sheldon awoke in bed once again wrapped around Amy. Kissing the back of her neck he was surprised and disappointed when she bounded out of bed without so much as a kiss and made for the bathroom.

"Amy? Is everything OK?"

"Yes Sheldon, but I am taking you to lunch and so you need to get up."

Amy moved to the wardrobe and pulled out Sheldon's suite and a dress shirt and tie.

"You need to wear these." she said before pulling out a dress for herself and disappearing back into the bathroom. Groaning Sheldon got out of bed. He had hoped their last day would be a lazy one, maybe not leaving the flat at all, but it was obvious Amy had other ideas.

When Amy returned from the bathroom Sheldon smiled "You look lovely!" he said. Amy had curled her hair then pinned it up. She had applied a little make-up and wore a soft floaty dress in pale green that seemed to Sheldon to make her eyes sparkle. She had on low heeled sandals and was obviously eager to go.

"Come on Sheldon jump about" she grinned "I'll make you some tea while you get ready."

Grumbling Sheldon picked up his clothes and went to shower. Returning to the kitchen 20 minutes later having showered, shaved and dressed he was pleased when Amy whistled.

"Looking good Dr Cooper," she grinned. Wrapping her arms around his waist she stood on tip toes to kiss him. "So good I am almost tempted to keep you here!"

Pulling back she leant over to get Sheldon's tea "but I am going to resist temptation so drink up so we can go."

Leaving the flat Sheldon was disappointed when Amy headed down the tube stairs. He was relieved the journey was short, only 4 stops, and puzzled when they moved to the main line platform at Victoria.

Following Amy Sheldon suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Amy grinned. Before them stood a beautiful steam train, pulling the British Pullman carriages.

"Sheldon we are going for lunch on the Orient Express." Amy grinned!

73~73


	66. Chapter 66

Amy grinned at the look of stunned disbelief on Sheldon's face. This look was quickly replaced by the biggest grin.

"Oh Amy it is beautiful" Sheldon whispered. Threading his was through the smartly dressed people milling about on the platform Sheldon walked towards the engine. Running his hand along its side he turned back to Amy.

"We are really going on it?"

"Yes" Amy grinned "we are booked on for a 5 hour trip through the English countryside. We will have lunch on board and stop at a place called Bath."

"I wish I'd brought my camera" Sheldon muttered pulling out his phone to snap a picture.

Pulling Sheldon's camera out of her bag she leant round and gave it too him.

"Oh Amy!" he grinned and pulling of the lens cap began taking pictures in a frenzy.

"Sheldon give me the camera and let me take one of you" Amy laughed.

She was so glad she had listened to James now. When he had first mentioned it the other day at work Amy was sceptical. But knowing Sheldon had really made an effort for her she figured one day on a train was not much to ask. Now, standing here looking at the train, she was almost as excited as Sheldon.

As they moved further along the platform Amy saw the stewards. They were all smartly turned out in black pants with white jackets trimmed with a black collar and gold buttons. The carriages in cream and brown with gold writing looked very old, but Amy's romantic fantasies had taken hold and she was eager to get on board.

Fishing in her bag for her tickets Amy showed them to one of the stewards who directed them to a carriage named 'Vera'. Climbing on board with a still grinning Sheldon Amy gasped at the beautiful décor. Curtains trimmed the windows, the tastefully refurbished seats in thickly embroidered brocade either side of a linen covered table on which stood a side lamp and champagne flutes. An ice filled bucket and champagne awaited them.

Instead of sitting opposite Amy Sheldon slid in next to her.

"Don't you want to sit and look out of the window?" She asked surprised.

"I will when we start moving but I wanted to say thank you first."

Sheldon pulled Amy towards him and kissed her.

Lifting her arms to stroke his hair Amy sank into the kiss, gently stroking his tongue with her own.

Pulling back Sheldon whispered "Amy I love you so much. Thank you for this. It is the best present ever."

"Even better than you Leonard Nemoy napkin?" Amy grinned

"Even that!" Sheldon nodded.

73~73

Sipping champagne and watching the countryside pass them by Amy really could see why Sheldon loved trains.

"I agree this is better than the tube!" she grinned.

"Just a little" Sheldon smirked. His nose was almost pressed to the window, watching for the engine as they turned bends in the track and watching the shadow of the smoke play across the ground.

They were both surprised when the door to their compartment opened and a liveried man stood before them.

"Good morning Dr Cooper, Dr Fowler, my name is Edward, and on behalf of the Venice Simplon Orient Express may I welcome you on board. You will find the history of the carriage you are travelling in in the complementary documents I have here for you. I would like to inform you luncheon will be served in 1 hours time and we should arrive at The World Heritage site of the city of Bath at approximately 1.30pm. Our stop over will consist of a walking tour of the pump room in the Roman baths and spa before rejoining the train for our return journey. Please do not hesitate to ask if there is anything you need."

And Edward was gone almost as quickly and quietly as he arrived.

Pulling the brochure towards him Sheldon was soon torn between reading up on the history of the train and staring out of the window

"Sheldon why don't you save that till the flight home tomorrow, it'll give you something to do and take your mind of the journey."

Reluctantly Sheldon handed over the brochure and returned to watch the countryside.

As promised their lunch arrived exactly one hour later. The 5 course meal was of the highest standard and beautifully presented. Amy looked down at their empty plates and thought she could honestly say she would never have thought of eating guinea fowl and mushroom mousse, but she had enjoyed every mouthful, the cheese board and prune and apricot frangipane tart nearly beat her, but she was determined to savour every moment and mouthful With dinner more wine had arrived. A little concerned at the thought of wine on top of champagne Sheldon stuck to water. By the time their meal had been removed and they were pulling into the station at Bath Amy was grateful for the chance to stretch her legs. Sheldon would happily have stayed on the train but Amy grabbed his hand and dragged him away, following their guide.

Holding hands Sheldon and Amy stayed at the back of the group. They admired the Georgian architecture and even Sheldon was interested in the history of the bath houses built by the Romans.

Returning to the train Amy slid into the seat next to Sheldon this time and rested her head on his shoulder.

"When I left you all those months ago at the airport I was so sad." she whispered, "I never thought 6 months later we would be together on the Orient Express travelling through the English countryside. I am so very glad you came Sheldon, thank you!"

Cupping her chin in his hand Sheldon bent to kiss Amy. Even as the train pulled away he did not look up. Gentle tender kisses, arms around each others waists.

Pulling back Amy smiled. "I am ready to go home now though are you?"

Sheldon nodded.

73~73

Returning to Amy's flat Sheldon began organising their packing.

"I am not falling for your trick of all the dirty laundry in one case this time" he said "I am sure that was just so you could get me to do your laundry for you!"

Laughing Amy replied, "Well don't come begging for space in my case when you cant fit in all the Dr Who junk you bought!"

"Junk!? Amy it is not junk. And most of the things I bought are gifts for our friends." but turning to look at the one small case he arrived with and the pile of bags he seemed to have accumulated since he arrived Sheldon thought Amy may have a point!

"There is the small possibility I might need another bag." Sheldon conceded.

Laughing Amy said "Why don't we ask James if he has one we can borrow, to save buying one, and when he comes out to LA we can give it back?"

Nodding Sheldon pulled out his phone and sent the request.

Half an hour later James arrived with Simon in tow; they had the case as promised along with a couple of large pizzas and a case of beer.

"We thought we should help you pack." James grinned.

Soon the packing was done and the two couples sat eating pizza and chatting. Sheldon had already downloaded the pictures form his camera onto his laptop and was eager to show the other couple the day they had had.

"There are no pictures of the two of you together." Simon noticed frowning.

Looking back Amy realised he was right, the whole time that Sheldon had been here they had taken pictures of each other.

"Go get your camera "James ordered Sheldon. Sighing, as it meant delving into his neatly packed bag, Sheldon complied and soon James was snapping pictures of the two of them in every room in the flat..

"Right we are going out!" James grinned.

"James there is no need really" Amy protested. "We have a long day tomorrow."

"Amy you have pictures of you and you have pictures of Sheldon but I think your friends would like to see some of both of you. What would your bestie say?" James grinned knowing dropping Pennys name into the conversation would win the argument for him.

Frowning Sheldon muttered "That was crafty!"

Simon laughed.

So James ushered them outside and spent the next hour making them pose in front of various things he deemed important.

He had Amy appear to push a reluctant Sheldon down the stairs of a tube train, he had the pair of them stare dreamily at each other under the statue of Eros in Piccadilly Circus, although it was more creepy than dreamy when they looked back at it as Sheldon had his 'kill batman' smile on!

Simon then flagged down a passing tourist and got them to take photos of the four of them in various poses in Covent Garden.

Seeing Sheldon's patience was beginning to wear thin Amy called a halt to the game.

"James enough! Even my bestie will be bored if she had to look at any more pictures!"

Laughing James said "I am surprised you let me take that many to be honest. OK we will let you go home now. Be sure to text when you land and then I will call you next week so we can arrange a date to come visit. Sheldon it has been a pleasure to meet you." pulling a startled Sheldon into a hug James grinned "You take good care of my girl here!"

"Oh I will. "Sheldon nodded.

Shaking hands with Simon Sheldon said "Thank you for the Dr Who day, when you come to LA we will do Disney! You'll love it"

Waving good bye Amy flagged down a cab and climbing in headed home with Sheldon.

73~73

Laying in bed that night Sheldon said "It seems a long time ago that you were leaving to come here, so much has happened."

"I know. I cant believe a year ago we had been together 3 years and barely held hands. Now the thought of waking up without you beside me seems strange."

"I know what you mean. I am looking forward to going home. I cant wait to get back to my white boards, my room, comics and routine. But Amy I am not looking forward to you not being there beside me."

"Sheldon I am sure it will be strange but just think next week we can have halo night, dinner at the cheesecake factory and you can go paint balling." Amy felt Sheldon grin.

"Do you thing Raj will be OK with Simon working with him?" Amy asked

"Yes, Raj will love him! Its Penny I am worried about; she will be devastated when she knows James is gay!" Sheldon grinned, obviously not at all worried.

Amy sniggered. "Serve her right for assuming I'd run off with him"

"Do you need to hand the keys to this place over to anyone before we go tomorrow?" Sheldon asked.

"No the university have arranged a car to take us to the airport, I just give the keys to the driver. How do you feel about the flight?"

"OK I think, although I am very glad you will be with me! And I have the train book to look at "

Laughing Amy snuggled close resting her head on Sheldon's chest.

"I'm glad I did this"

"Me too Amy, me too!"

73~73

When Sheldon awoke the next morning Amy was not in bed beside him, hearing the shower running Sheldon got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. Feeling brave he pulled of his pyjama bottoms and pulling open the shower door stepped in behind Amy

"Sheldon!" Amy gasped stunned to see him.

"I missed you when I woke up!" He grinned.

Laughing Amy turned and stood on tiptoes to kiss him. Grabbing the soap Amy began to wash Sheldon's chest. Sheldon however spent his time stroking her body, laughing at how slippery she was.

"This is harder in here "he grumbled as his fingers slipped again trying to capture her nipple. Bending his head he sucked her breast into his mouth.

Moaning Amy stopped trying to wash him and closed her eyes.

Pulling back Sheldon grinned "Its easier with my mouth!"

"We will be late!" Amy warned as she felt a very hard Sheldon press her into the wall.

"We will be quick!" he grinned

Kneeling in front of her Sheldon kissed down her stomach and across her hip bone running his fingers through the wet curls nestled between her legs. Sheldon grinned as he heard her groan.

"Sheldon we cant... condoms..." Amy gasped as she felt his tongue flick against her. Standing and reaching round her to turn of the water Sheldon pulled Amy out of the shower towards the bedroom.

Laughing Amy said "You are in a determined mood!"

"I am going to be trapped on a plane for hours unable to touch you, I need to make the most of this time!"

Grabbing a condom Sheldon was soon pushing Amy back on the bed. She lifted her hips against the feel of him but he pushed her back down. "sshhh" he murmured as he rubbed his erection against her teasingly.

"Sheldon" she pleaded reaching between them. Grasping him in her hand she guided him to her

and lifting up pushed her hips forward. Unable to resist Sheldon thrust forward. Together they teased each other sometimes barely moving. Staring into Amy's eyes Sheldon whispered "I love you." Smiling Amy pulled him down into a kiss as she squeezed him tight and ran her nails down his back in the way she knew would made him squirm.

Amy wrapped her legs around Sheldon's waist and her arms gripped his shoulders. Knowing she was close Amy started to move quicker. Sheldon could feel her breathe in his ear and feeling her movements become more erratic as she began to loose control he reached between them and began to stroke her with his fingers. He felt her orgasm hit her and wash over him, tipping him over the edge as he began to pump into her.

"I think we need another shower now" he grinned

"Well we had better be quick the car will be here in half hour." Amy pointed out

"Shall we save time and shower together?" Sheldon grinned

"No that's how we ended up here in the first place!" Amy pointed out" you go shower I'll make you some tea then we will swap. Be quick!"

They were only just ready when the buzzer sounded to tell them the car was there. Sheldon laughed at Amy's harassed expression.

"Sheldon 6 months ago you would have been ready on the pavement when the car arrived. I am not sure I can handle this version of you!"

Laughing Sheldon replied "oh I am sure once I am back home the old Sheldon will return Amy don't worry!"

73~73


	67. Chapter 67

The drive to the airport and then the check in was uneventful. Sheldon had ensured his return ticket enabled him to sit with Amy. He had taken one of Meemaw's pills and with his train brochure and mp3 player safely packed in his hand luggage he was much much calmer on the return flight. The early check in time meant they had a couple of hours to walk round the various shops at the airport. Amy bought a few more souvenirs to take home then they went and sat in a restaurant and had some breakfast. It was going to be a long flight home, Amy was amazed at the difference in Sheldon. The last flight they had taken together, returning home from Boston she had been ready to cause him physical harm, yet he sat across the table from her now calm, eating a cooked breakfast and discussing his plans for when he got home.

"The first thing I am going to do is read a comic book! No... wait... Do an equation on my board! no... wait... Play a game of halo with Leonard!"

"Really? Not do your laundry?" Amy grinned

"Ooh yes! That's what I'll do first!" Sheldon grinned back happily.

Shaking her head Amy pulled out her phone and sent Penny a text.

"_**Hey bestie! We are at the airport. Will be arriving in LAX at 3pm. See you soon. A x"**_

73~73

Sheldon settled himself in his seat and glanced around. Smiling contentedly at the almost empty first class cabin he pulled out his train book and mp3 player. Amy had her kindle fully charged and loaded with enough romance books to see her through the 11 plus hour flight.

"I cant believe we are going home." she said "This trip seems to have gone quickly really, so much has happened. I would love to go back one day."

"Yes I agree it has not been quite as harrowing as I first envisaged." Sheldon agreed; remembering his first thoughts when Amy had broken the news of her trip to him. "It feels a long time ago I abandoned you in that restaurant!"he admitted.

Grinning Amy said "Yes not exactly you finest boyfriend moment!" Seeing Sheldon looked embarrassed she snuggled close "Don't worry Sheldon, you have more than made up for it since!"

Sheldon looked Amy in the eyes to check she wasn't humouring him. Seeing only love radiating back at him the tension left his body and he put his arm around her shoulder.

As the plane took off Amy held Sheldon's hand tightly but she could see, although nervous, he was coping well. When the seat belt lights were turned off he realised his buckle and began organising himself, kicking off his shoes and ensuring they were safe and unlikely to roll away, he got his brochure and with a grin sat staring at the engine on the front cover. "So beautiful!"

he whispered tracing the engine with his fingers.

Beside him Amy snorted. Other men got that look in their eye when looking at naked women, with Sheldon it was trains!

"What?" He looked at her questioningly.

"Nothing Sheldon, I am glad you enjoyed the day!" and she really was glad. She watched him for a while, first flicking through to look at the pictures before returning to the front and reading every word.

The pair sat in companionable silence, both reading, and only looked up when one of the stewards came round to offer them drinks. Soon drinks and snacks were cleared away to be replaced by lunch, then more drinks. Amy began to feel restless and climbing over Sheldon, who was now plugged into his mp3 player, she walked up and down, more to stretch her legs than anything. 11 hours was a long time to fly so climbing back into her seat Amy decided she would try to sleep. Tapping Sheldon's arm she told him she was going to nap and curling up against his side, eye mask blocking out the light Amy was soon asleep. Sheldon smiled as he looked down at Amy sleeping curled in a ball, legs pulled up onto the chair next to her. He took his ear piece out and lay his head on top of hers.

It was 3 hours later they awoke. Sitting bolt upright it took Sheldon a second to realise were he was. Heart pounding he took a few deep breaths. Looking down he saw Amy still half asleep, his jumping had woken her and he saw the same confusion in her eyes too, for fleeting seconds, before focusing on him.

"Hey, what time is it?" she mumbled

"Nearly 2 LA time, we are nearly home." he grinned.

73~73

"There they are!" Shouted a very loud very excited voice her only warning before Amy felt herself being almost knocked to the ground by Penny!

"Hey Bestie!" she grinned, finding herself freed to witness Sheldon suffer a similar hug.

"Sheldon!" Penny realised him then punched him.

"Hey! What was that for?" he grumbled rubbing his arm

"Sheldon you went to Texas and didn't come back! You flew across the world without telling us and quite frankly pulled off a very romantic surprise that I can not believe you kept secret!"

Sheldon grinned. "Yes well, sometimes secrets are necessary."

"Ames, I want to know _ALL_ the details." Penny said, turning her back on Sheldon and linking arms with Amy. Leaving Sheldon to struggle with their cases the girls moved ahead. Once they had left the airport building Sheldon was relieved to see Leonard sat in the drop off spot waiting for them. Jumping out to help the struggling Sheldon Leonard said "Welcome home buddy! I've missed you!"

The drive back was filled with chatter, the boys discussing goings on at the university and the girls discussing Sheldon's surprise and his stay in England.

"Amy are we taking you back to your apartment or are you coming back with Sheldon?" Leonard asked from the drivers seat.

"Too mine please" Amy replied. She did not notice Sheldon's frown.

Pulling up outside Amy's building Sheldon got out and retrieving her case walked inside with her.

"You could have come back to mine." he said quietly.

"I know Sheldon but I haven't been here for 6 months. I will get myself settled and do my laundry and call you, either tonight or tomorrow I promise." Leaning up to kiss him Amy smiled.

"Thank you Sheldon, for everything."

Kissing her back passionately Sheldon reluctantly let her go and made his way back to the car. Getting in beside Leonard he was comforted to be back with his friends. Entering his apartment he grinned. He had really missed it. Walking through to his room Sheldon's smile got bigger as he saw his comic books. Opening his case he began unloading his dirty clothes into his basket and was almost skipping by the time he got to the basement.

73~73

Sheldon slept well that night. Having his own pillows and his own belongings around him he felt like he never wanted to leave again. The next morning he actually had to go check the chart on the wall to see what he should have for breakfast.

"Sheldon what are you doing?" Leonard asked, surprised to see Sheldon reading the chart he was sure he had memorised.

"Leonard I have been living like a nomad for the past few months. I am just trying to restore some order back into my life!"

"Was it so bad, not eating your high bran cereal every other day?"

"No Leonard it wasn't bad, just a disruption to my careful crafted routine. I am back now and so my routine can return to normal."

"Sheldon this past 6 months you have made so many changes, are you going to go back to the old Sheldon again?" fear laced Leonard's voice.

"What was wrong with the old Sheldon?"

"Nothing, nothing,"Leonard reassured him quickly, "It is just you have travelled so much, made big steps with Amy and for yourself too. You have been living with her for the last few weeks. How do you think she will feel if she comes visit to find she cant see you because its laundry night, or enter your room 'because nobody can be in your room'?"

Sheldon considered this for a moment. "For Amy I will continue to make allowances." he stated. "Amy can enter my room. You, however, cannot!"

Sheldon missed Leonard's raised eyebrows at his declaration that he would make allowances for Amy. His room-mate had obvious changed a lot!

73~73

**To: Amy Farrah Fowler**

**From: Sheldon Cooper**

**Good morning Amy. **

**I hope you sleep long and well last night. It is odd communicating with you like this. It seems a long time since we last emailed. **

**I wondered if you would consider coming with me to the zoo today then out for dinner? **

**I love you.**

**Sheldon**

**x**

Hitting send Sheldon hoped he would not have to wait long for Amy's reply.

73~73


	68. Chapter 68

**To: Sheldon Cooper**

**From: Amy Farrah Fowler**

**Good morning Sheldon, I did indeed sleep well, thank you. I would love to go to the zoo with you. Can we make it about 2 though, as I did not finish all my laundry last night so wish to complete that first. **

**I have arranged a 'girls night ' with Penny and Bernadette tonight so I will have to take a 'rain check' on dinner. Maybe I could cook for you one day in the week?**

**I will see you later Sheldon**

**Love Amy**

**x**

Amy was so happy to be home, having arrived back the previous afternoon she had done one load of washing, opened every window in her apartment to let the fresh air sweep through and the heat warm her. She had sent James a text to tell him she was home and included a photo of the brilliant blue sky to remind him he needed to come visit! She had switched on the telly and been delighted to find an evening of science documentaries scheduled. Then having showered away the hours of travel had sunk gratefully into bed. This morning she had lain on her bed for ages; just happy to be there. She had received texts from both Penny and Bernadette wanting to meet up so having arranged a girls night Amy then busied herself finishing her laundry and making a list of snacks and food she needed to buy.

She was glad Sheldon was keen to meet up today, a trip to the zoo would be fun. She was sure he would not mind about her not making dinner and would quickly arrange a games night with the boys. Checking her watch now, she realised she only had half and hour before he arrived, so going to her closet to find something cool to wear Amy quickly got ready.

The knock, knock, knock on her door had her smiling as she answered. Before her stood Sheldon dressed ready for the zoo in his London purchased navy Dr Who t shirt with red thermal.

"Hello Sheldon, come in, I'm nearly ready. I just need to sort out my purse. I don't think the zoo will accept pounds sterling!"

Nodding Sheldon perched on the edge of Amy's sofa and looked around. There was washing hanging everywhere!

"I thought you had a drier?" he questioned.

"I do, but the sun was so warm and I had all the windows open; I thought I would let the clothes air. I will put them all away when I come home don't worry!" Amy assured him.

Picking up her jacket she moved to the door "OK, I am all set."

The drive to the zoo was slower than normal, Amy being extra cautious not having driven in 6 months.

"I cant believe how strange it feels she commented "I am glad there is not much traffic about." Sheldon gripped tightly to the door handle and did not comment. Glancing at him Amy grinned "I bet you wish you'd taken the bus!"

Climbing out of the now parked car Sheldon moved to hold Amy's hand. They walked through the various exhibits spending extra time as usual at the koalas and monkeys.

"We will have to bring James here!"Sheldon commented.

"Yes we will; I spoke about this place often when I first arrived." Amy remarked. "mind you I cant see Simon liking the zoo much."

"Maybe the others can take Simon to the comic book store while we come here?"

Grinning the pair moved on. They fell back into their normal route and routine with ease. The late afternoon sun did mean that hot chocolate was replaced with water at their drink stop though.

"I think it will take me a while to get used to this heat again "Amy noted, glad she had only worn a light blouse and skirt.

Guiding Amy to a seat in the shade Sheldon sat down beside her. "Have you contacted work yet? When do you plan on going back?"

"I called my boss this morning to say I was home. I will go back next week. I am excited actually. I had intended to take some time off; but now I am keen to share my findings with everyone!"

Nodding Sheldon said "We will have to meet up in the week for dinner. You can tell me how it has gone. I am sure they will be more than impressed. I myself intend to tell Gablehauser my lecturing days are now officially over! I want to get back to my office and some proper work!"

Smiling Amy said, "You must ask Raj tonight about Simon coming to work with him."

"Why would I need to ask him tonight? I will discuss it on Monday."

"Are you not seeing them tonight?" Amy was surprised.

"No, they had arranged to go to some club they have discovered. As Penny and Bernadette will be at yours, Raj is taking Lucy to some fashion thing. I therefore intend to spend the evening reading comics, eating Indian food and watching Star Trek."

"Sheldon I'm sorry, I just assumed you would have made plans."

"It is quite OK Amy. I am happy to be home; and to be home alone is a rare treat."

Nodding Amy felt a little guilty. "I am sure the girls will understand if I ask if we change girls night to another day."

"Amy, it is fine. I have lots to do at home, we have just spent a delightful two weeks together and I am sure Penny would never forgive me if I deprived her of the chance of getting all the gossip! Back to your initial comment about mentioning Simon to Raj, if you want me too I will call him tomorrow."

"Thank you Sheldon." Amy smiled.

"OK then. Now I guess we should head home so you can prepare for the onslaught which I am sure faces you." Sheldon shuddered.

Laughing Amy knew he was probably right.

73~73

Opening the door Amy was engulfed in hugs and squealing.

Laughing she stepped back to let her friends in. She had the wine open and snacks on the table ready; along with two gift bags stuffed with the souvenirs she had brought back for her friends. As they 'oh'd and ah'd over the presents Amy sat smiling. She had really really missed them.

"So tell me what I've missed "she demanded. Sitting back and sipping her wine.

"Amy it is you that has the news! You don't want to hear about the goings on at the cheesecake factory or Howard's allergic reaction to Bernadette mothers desert!"

"Oh guys I really, really do! You do not know how much I have missed those very things. London was great but I missed home and all of you so much!"

"Well nothing much has changed, Raj and Lucy seem to be getting on really well. They are out together tonight. He is even making progress with the whole talking with no alcohol thing. Howard found some sleazy club that him and Leonard have gone too. We only gave them permission because we wanted to catch up with you. I am surprised they didn't stay in with Sheldon though!"

"Yes I was surprised too," Amy admitted "I kind of felt guilty when I realised he would be on his own but he had plans to read comics or something." she shrugged.

"So... come on … spill... the last we saw you you were sobbing and leaving the country. Then suddenly your socially inept boyfriend becomes all 'Mr Darcy' and flies round the world to see you! What on earth did you do to him?"

Laughing Amy shrugged. "I guess he missed me as much as I did him. I was so stunned to see him, my boss in London kind of arranged it with Sheldon and James. It was amazing. Then I was given the last 2 weeks off work so we just played tourists. It was amazing."

"Well he was a mess when you left. I have never seen him like that before. I think going home to Texas helped" Penny admitted "his Meemaw always has a positive affect on him that's for sure."

"Yes he has invited me to go visit the next time he goes" Amy admitted. "I feel more nervous about that than I did going to England!"

Laughing the girls nodded.

"So I take it things in the bedroom went well!" Penny winked "The nightdress he bought you a success?" Amy blushed.

Sniggering Bernadette said "Ahhh she's gone all shy!"

"Stop it!" Amy said "you know that's personal, all i'll say is things are fine."

"Fine, that's it?" Penny was disappointed. "After all those years of holding back the best you can do is fine!"

Bright red now Amy shrugged. "Come on guys, that's private and Sheldon would go mad if he knew I was discussing that stuff."

Nodding Penny agreed "That he would! Doesn't mean I'm not going to tease him anyway!"

"You can rest assured there is no reason to tease him!" Amy replied then realising she had fallen for Pennys trap she groaned. "Look things are different know. Yes it took us a long while to get there but that doesn't mean we should share every intimate detail any more than you guys."

Standing to get another bottle of wine Amy missed the conspiratorial grins of Penny and Bernadette.

"Amy we were only teasing. And we don't wont to know _every _intimate detail!" Penny shuddered, "but I am glad things are OK sweetie, you were patient enough with him for goodness sake."

Amy didn't reply. She felt guilty for not setting her friends straight and telling them that she had had as many fears as Sheldon; but tonight she just wanted to have some fun, not too deep conversations.

"We should all meet up in the week for dinner." Penny said, "not just Tuesday when I am working"

"Well I said I would cook for Sheldon one day so why don't you all come over and I will cook?"

"Great!" the girls excitedly began planning; deciding to wear the clothes Amy had bought them, then realising it was getting late they promised to check with the guys and get back to Amy with a date a time.

That night Amy was again smiling as she went to bed. She was glad to be home.

73~73

"_**Amy I didn't hear fr**__**o**__**m you last night, I trust your evening ended well. What day should we meet for dinner? S x"**_

"_**Hi Sheldon, the girls didn't leave til late and I slept in, sorry. We decided as I was cooking for you we would make it a dinner party so everyone is coming here. Probably Wednesday. Ax"**_

Sheldon sighed when he got Amy's reply.

When Leonard asked what was wrong he told Sheldon he was being silly, but Sheldon didn't think he was being unreasonable wanting to spend an evening alone with his girlfriend. Going to his room he shut the door and sat on his bed. Maybe he just needed to give her time. Maybe once this week was over and she was back to normal he would see more of her. Shrugging Sheldon gathered up his clothes and went for his morning shower. Returning to his room dressed and ready for the day he was surprised when he found Leonard with his jacket on.

"Where are you going?" he asked curiously.

"To Raj's, you should come. We have started going every Sunday morning. Instead of paint ball we have begun this yoga thing. It sounds silly but sometime the girls come too. Its fun!"

Snorting Sheldon shook his head. "I think I will give that a miss. I need to prepare for work anyway."

Shrugging Leonard left.

On arriving at Raj's he found not only Lucy, Howard and Bernadette but Penny and Amy too.

"Where's Sheldon?" Amy asked looking past Leonard.

"He didn't want to come. Said he had to get ready for work. I think if it had been paint ball he would have come but..." shrugging Leonard stopped.

Amy was disappointed. She had hoped Sheldon would be here and they could have told the others about their trip. Instead Amy filled in some details, mentioned to Raj she had a friend who may come visit who was an astro physicist, then spent the rest of the morning chatting to Lucy.

At lunchtime Amy made her excuses and returned home. She sent Simon a text saying Raj would love him to go work with him if they came over, then printing off a few photos from her trip to take with her began getting ready for work the next day. Her notes from London had been saved onto a pen drive as they were so extensive so it was mainly her notebooks and new ideas she needed.

After getting her clothes ready for the next day Amy sent Sheldon a text.

"_**Hey I went to Raj this morning. Missed you! I am just getting my things together for work, do you want to meet up later? A x"**_

"_**I did not fancy yoga! I too have been getting ready for work. I would very much like to meet up! S x"**_

Amy grinned. She was glad Sheldon was coming over.

"_**Amy, forgot to say whilst I am excited to meet up later, I have to be home here by 8.30. I hope this is OK? S x"**_

"_**Sheldon that is fine, I will come get you at 6 and have you home by 8.30!"**_

Amy sniggered. Once home some things didn't change.

73~73

Sheldon smiled as he looked around Amy's apartment once again.

"I see you got your washing sorted!"

Amy laughed. "Yes Sheldon all tidy again! Now can I get you a drink?"

"Tea please. I have to work tomorrow."

Amy made tea and together they settled onto the sofa.

"Are you all ready for worked?" Amy asked, resting her head on Sheldon's shoulder.

"Yes! And I cant wait. It feels like far too long since I was there! How was your evening with the girls? Did they quiz you mercilessly?"

Laughing Amy sat back up. "Yes! But don't worry I was discrete!"

"I have no doubt you were! I just know what Penny is like!"

"Yes she was just teasing though really. Have you seen her since we got home?"

"Not really, other than the drive back from the airport. The milk was less this morning so I guess she was there at some point since yesterday!"

Amy laughed. "You would miss it if she didn't steal you milk!"

Sheldon looked down at the top of Amy's head resting once again on his shoulder. "No Amy I would not miss it, I would just have more milk!"

Changing the subject Amy stood and retrieved the pictures she had printed off.

"Look I printed these off to take into work, they have come out really well."

Sheldon scanned the pictures quickly stopping when he came to the one of him and Amy, taken by James, in the bedroom of her flat.

"He was such a jerk that night!" Sheldon commented.

"Yes he was but that picture is cool!"

Nodding Sheldon looked back down at it. "and I guess he did have a point, by taking pictures in every room at least you can remember the place."

"Well he took enough. That night alone he took over 300 pictures!"

Shaking his head Sheldon couldn't help but laugh. "Can I see them?"

Together they spent the rest of the evening going through the photos on Amy's laptop, she promised she would print some off for Sheldon. Realising the time Amy stood up.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

Shutting his eyes Sheldon sighed. Then standing turned and smiled. "Thanks."

As Amy pulled up outside 2311 Los Robles she looked at Sheldon "have fun tomorrow" she grinned, Sheldon just nodded.

"Sheldon is everything OK?"

"Yes Amy its fine, it just seems strange only seeing you for a few hours every few days. I guess I got used to us being together more."

"Sheldon once you are back at work you will get your old routine back don't worry!" Amy leant up and kissed Sheldon gently. "Thanks for coming over tonight."

Nodding Sheldon got out and watched Amy drive away.

He wasn't really looking forward to work any more.

73~73

"Hey sweetie!" chirped Pennys happy voice as Sheldon turned the corned to the 4th floor. "why so glum?"

"Hi Penny. I am glum because... oh it doesn't matter." and turning Sheldon continued up the final flight of stairs leaving Penny staring after him.

Having retrieved her mail Penny went to the boys apartment. Leonard was sat at his computer.

"What's wrong with Dr Whackadoodle? I thought he was all loved up and the new improved Sheldon!"

"I don't know, he just stomped past me and slammed his door, wasn't he seeing Amy?"

"Yeah, oh god lets hope they are not arguing already."

"_**Hey Ames, is everything OK? I just saw Sheldon and he didn't look happy!"**_

Penny sat with Leonard expecting Sheldon to come join them but he didn't.

"_**Hi bestie, Sheldon is OK, think he is just adjusting to being home. Said it was strange only seeing me for a few hours. Don't worry by tomorrow our old Sheldon will be back!"**_

Penny frowned. Maybe Sheldon had changed more than she thought over the last 6 months!

73~73


	69. Chapter 69

Watching the equations grow across his whiteboard Sheldon grinned. He had got to work early, forgoing the ride with Leonard in favour of the bus. He had spent a restless night tossing and turning and in the end decided he may as well get up and come into work. Now, as he heard people arriving, he looked at the progress he had made. Recapping his marker he sat down. He had emailed Gablehauser as soon as he had arrived and now saw the reply, confirming his meeting at 9.30. He checked his watch. With 30 minutes before he had to be anywhere he stood and moved back to his board. This is where he belonged!

73~73

"What do you mean he has left already?" Penny demanded hands on her hips.

"Penny I just told you, I got up found a note pinned to the fridge saying he couldn't sleep so had got the bus to work."

"Leonard, I heard from Amy last night. She seemed to think Sheldon was just missing work, but I think there is more too it. Has Sheldon mentioned Amy at all to you?"

"Penny you know we don't really talk about stuff like that!"

Rolling her eyes Penny sat down. "Leonard, Amy is so happy to be back, she is keen to go to work, see her friends, catch up on all she has missed. Sheldon just wants Amy! He travelled half way round the world for her and I don't think he is happy. I think he wants more."

Leonard frowned. "Sheldon? Are you sure?"

"No I'm not sure, I just have this feeling."

"OK, well I will see how he is at work and let you know, but I think Amy could be right Penny."

73~73

"Leonard! Guess what, Gablehauser has agreed to no more lectures! He also said my name was on the top of the list come the next tenure!" Sheldon was bouncing on his toes excitedly.

"That's great Sheldon! So you are OK?"

"Of course I am, did you not hear what I just said?"

"OK, I'm glad, Penny was worried that's all. But I told her Amy would be right."

Sheldon stopped. "Amy was right about what?" he asked quietly.

"Penny was worried you were unhappy, that since you came back you wanted more or something. Amy told her you were just missing work. She was right. Penny will be pleased."

"Hhhmmm" Sheldon turned and walked away.

Frowning Leonard followed him back to his office.

"OK Sheldon did I say something wrong?"

"No Leonard," Sheldon sighed.

"So was Penny right then? Is that why you just went from deliriously happy to walking away with a long face?"

Sheldon sat down and looked at his hands. "Leonard I don't know how I feel. Amy hasn't changed, she is the same person that left 6 months ago. Everything we have built up is good. We have moved forward as everyone told me we should. Why then do I feel like it is not enough?"

"eerrr... Sheldon I'm not good at this stuff... I thought you and Amy were happy?"

"We are. She is doing amazing things with her work, she has friends coming to visit from England. I just feel like we have come home and gone back to how it was before she left."

"You mean you miss the sex!" Leonard sniggered. The look Sheldon gave him had him hastily apologising "OK I'm sorry, sorry. Look Sheldon maybe you should be telling Amy this stuff."

"Yes maybe." Sheldon nodded. Then stood and moved back to his whiteboard effectively dismissing Leonard.

Returning to his own work Leonard quickly called Penny "OK you could be right. He is not happy. I told him to talk to Amy."

"What did he say?" Penny asked surprised Sheldon would open up so readily.

"Just that he feels now they are home things have gone back to how they were before Amy left 6 months ago."

"Poor Sheldon." Penny sighed. "OK thanks for talking to him sweetie, I'll see you tonight."

73~73

Amy was enjoying the attention in the lab the next morning. She showed off her photos, told of her adventures, then quickly brought everyone up to date on the research. Making sure everyone had a copy of the results, and then going to check on the addiction monkeys in the lab Amy found herself back at her desk. She smiled as she looked around. She was glad to be back. Quickly arranging a tentative plan for James to come visit Amy emailed Linda Greensmith her ideas. Then she stood to find what was required of her now.

It was only as she saw everyone else going about their duties Amy realised things here had moved on. Whilst her research had progressed in England the transfer of information meant here in LA things had moved on too.

The rest of the day Amy felt like she was playing catch up. By 5 o'clock her excitement and good mood had faded and it was only a text from Sheldon saying he hoped she had had a good first day that made her smile.

"_**Hi Sheldon. My first day has been OK. I kind of feel out of the loop. Maybe coming back is going to be harder than I thought."**_

Sighing she put her phone in her bag and made her way home.

It was about 30 minutes after getting home, just as she was about to step into the shower, that she heard a familiar knocking. Quickly wrapping herself in a towel she went to answer the door.

Sheldon stood before her, bag across his chest and holding a take out pizza.

"I thought if you had had a tough day you may not feel like cooking." he smiled.

Amy burst into tears.

"Oh dear lord!" Sheldon shut the door behind him, shifted the pizza box to one hand and guided a towel clad Amy to the sofa.

"Amy my desire when I came here was not to make you cry, why do I always seem to make you cry? I wanted to make sure you were OK as the tone of your text suggested work had been tough. I thought bringing dinner would afford us some time together and I could ensure you were OK."

"Sheldon I am crying because I am happy to see you. I am crying because you cared enough to check on me and bought me food."

Sheldon just shook his head.

"I take it you were about to shower? Why don't you go do that and I will get your dinner ready, perhaps some calming tea?"

Nodding and sniffing Amy moved back to her bedroom.

Gathering the mugs and tea things Sheldon plated up some pizza, made the tea and then sat waiting. When Amy did not return Sheldon opened her bedroom door. The shower was still running so he knocked on the door.

"Amy dinner is ready!"

No response. Sheldon opened the door and heard Amy still crying.

"Amy?" looking round for a towel Sheldon called Amy's name again so she knew he was there before reaching for the shower door. Turning of the water Sheldon wrapped the towel around Amy and pulled her out of the shower. Folding her into his arms he held her close and stroked her back.

"Amy, dinner is ready. You need to come eat and then rest." Reaching for a face cloth Sheldon gently wiped her tears then wrapped her dressing gown that was hanging on the door around her. Holding her hand he took her back to the table and sat her down. He placed his own food down next to hers and drew his chair close.

"Amy, why are you so upset?"

"Because I have been stupid Sheldon! I have been so stupid."

Sheldon frowned. "What exactly happened at work today?"

"Nothing. That's the whole point. I went back, everyone was pleased to see me, they looked at my photos, listened to my stories then went back to work. Sheldon I didn't even have a job to get on with. My research was in London and now I have come back to find that research is being duplicated here, exactly as I envisaged but without me!"

"So maybe you need to move it forward. Amy you can do this! Get James out here and move this whole thing forward. The people at your work would not be doing what they are doing if it wasn't for you so now keep that going. Why not see if you can build those hospital links you spoke about?"

Sniffing Amy nodded. "Thank you Sheldon. I have been so keen to get back to work, see my friends, I haven't been fair to you yet you are here looking after me."

"Amy we are in a relationship, as Penny has been keen to point out to me on many an occasion it is not just about you caring for me. So make sure to tell her that!" he grinned.

Drinking her tea and eating her pizza Amy began to feel better.

"Sheldon can you stay tonight? I know it is a work day but I would love you to stay."

Sheldon thought for a minute. "I don't have any clothes" he frowned.

"I will make sure you have enough time to get home in the morning. I will drive you to work if you don't want Leonard knowing." Amy suggested remembering their previous avoidance of the others knowing.

"Its not that Amy, it is just unexpected. I would love to stay. I have missed you. Missed talking to you, missed you just being there." Sheldon hastened to add in case Amy, like Leonard, thought he was just referring to sex.

"I know Sheldon, I'm sorry. You tried to tell me the other night and I was not listening. Penny picked up on it and I shrugged her off too. Please stay Sheldon, I need you here tonight."

Smiling Sheldon nodded. "I'd love to stay!"

73~73

Having eaten Amy changed into her pyjamas as Sheldon cleared away their plates. Returning she found him sat on the sofa flicking through the photos she had printed off for him.

"I like this one." he said and showed her the photos of the two of them glaring at James, behind the camera. It had been at the end of his 'photo shoot' and they had both clearly had enough. Laughing Amy said "yes I emailed this to him! He replied he had got our best side!"

Laughing Sheldon carried on looking at the photos, he came to the ones of Cambridge Amy had taken on her first trip. He laughed out loud of the photo of Hawking and snuggle bunny. "I still cant believe you took that thing with you to meet Hawking!"

"Hey! That 'thing' as you call it kept me going when I first moved to England. I took it to work, to bed and on every one of my trips. It was my way of feeling you were with me!"

"So where is it now?" Sheldon glanced around.

"In my bed!" Amy grinned

"Well as I stated in London, if you expect me to share your bed it has to leave!"

"For you I will remove it." Amy grinned. "Now tell me how your day went, you have listened to me moan on."

"It went well" Sheldon grinned "Gablehauser has agreed no more lectures! I am on a short list for tenure and my work went well. I hadn't realised how much I had missed even the likes of Kripke. That didn't last long though! It was satisfying to see his face when Gablehauser interrupted him at lunch to say he had heard from Cambridge who had thanked him for sending me! I wish James had captured that look!" Sheldon snorted.

Grinning Amy nodded "I can see James and Kripke not exactly getting on!"

"Amy, tomorrow, can we go to my apartment after Leonard has left." Sheldon asked changing the subject and causing Amy to look up at him.

"Of course we can, I said that." Amy reassured him.

"No, not because I don't want him to know I have stayed here, I have already sent him a text to that affect. No I just wondered, and I don't want you to feel I am pushing you, but I thought if you wanted you could put a bag together of essentials to leave at mine, and I could leave a similar bag here. Amy I like when you stay at mine, I have told Leonard you have my permission to be in my room. I just want you to feel comfortable there."

Amy could feel tears well in her eyes again. Blinking them away she nodded, not quite trusting her self to speak.

"Good. Then if it is OK with you I will go shower. And you can go change. If you expect me to sleep in nothing do not expect to lie next to me like that!"

73~73

When Sheldon returned to the bedroom a towel wrapped round his waist Amy was already in bed. She was covered by the bedding with only her bedside light giving off a glow.

Dropping his towel Sheldon climbed in beside her. Pulling her into his chest Sheldon hugged her tight.

"I missed this!" he whispered kissing the top of her head.

"Me too. "Amy replied. Burying her face into his neck she breathed in the clean smell of him and smiled. "Thanks for coming over tonight Sheldon, you have no idea how much I needed to see you."

"I'm glad. Now you need to get some sleep."

"Really?" Amy sounded more than a little disappointed.

"Yes Amy really. Just because you have lured me naked to your bed doesn't mean anything, now sleep, you are exhausted."

Sighing Amy said "Good night Sheldon."

"Good night Amy."

73~73

Both Sheldon and Amy fell asleep almost immediately, it was about 4 am that Sheldon awoke. He got out of bed and went to the kitchen to fetch himself a glass of water, on returning to the bedroom he put his glass beside his bed and stood looking at Amy. She had turned over and was now on his side of the bed, the covers almost kicked off her so her bare back and bottom were on view. Sighing Sheldon sat on the edge of the bed and swung his legs up. He closed his eyes. He knew he would struggle to get back to sleep, especially now he had the vision of Amy laying next to him. Turning onto his left side Sheldon had his back to Amy. He could feel Amy's breath on his back but tried to ignore it. He suddenly became aware of Amy's phone lighting up. Leaning over to turn it off Sheldon saw it was James calling.

Getting up, taking the phone with him Sheldon got into the living room before answering the phone in a whisper.

"James, it is 4am! Why are you calling." Sheldon's tone was not exactly warm.

"Hey Sheldon! Sorry have I woken you? I cant get used to the time difference. I just wanted to say hi to Amy, I miss her."

"Well she is asleep and I am not waking her!"

"Hey cheer up, it could have been worse I could have called and interrupted you mid … !" James let his sentence drift off, the implication clear.

Muttering Sheldon said "I will tell her you called James, good night!" Hanging up Sheldon placed Amy's phone on the kitchen counter, not convinced James wouldn't call back. Returning to the bed room Sheldon sank back onto the bed.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Amy muttered half asleep.

"Ssshhh "Sheldon soothed. He pulled Amy's arm across his waist and held her hand flat to his stomach and closed his eyes. He was drifting between sleep and wake when he became aware of Amy's hand tracing circles on his stomach. Putting his hand back over hers he was surprised when he felt her move closer, her breasts pressing against his back. He could tell from her breathing she was still asleep, but evidently even sleepy Amy was set to torment him tonight.

Keeping her hands trapped Sheldon shifted forward slightly. She didn't follow, relaxing Sheldon closed his eyes again and he too fell into sleep. He was awoken an hour later by Amy's hand, free from his own once again, tracing circles on his stomach, he could tell she was awake now as her movements were much more purposeful and she was pressed the entire length of his back, her legs curled into the back of his.

"Hey" she whispered "I was hoping you would wake up!"

"Amy" he groaned, unable to resist pressing into her hand. He felt her kiss the back of his neck and turned in her arms so he was facing her.

Holding her hand back to his stomach he said "I have been awake what feels like half the night with you playing with my stomach."

"Did you get up?" she asked remembering talking to him vaguely.

"Yes, I got water then James phoned! I told him to go away!"

Amy laughed, "Oh he wont have liked that! What did you do with my phone?" she leant over him looking for it; prepared to send James a quick text.

"I left it in the other room. I thought he may try calling back, he seemed to find it amusing." Sheldon snorted. Sheldon pulled Amy on top of him wrapping his arms around her back resting his hands on the small of her back.

Wriggling Amy grinned as she felt Sheldon harden against her belly. "Mmmmmm,"she grinned

Laughing Sheldon said, "And there was I thinking you were tired and needed rest!"

"No I need this! It has been too long." Pulling back so she could reach her hand between them Amy stroked his length.

"That's nice" Sheldon whispered, closing his eyes as he felt Amy's fingers trace him. He resisted moving, letting her explore him until he felt the sensations building. Stopping her hand with his own he said "I don't want to finish like that."

Sitting up he kissed her mouth quickly before flipping her over and moving down her body.

"Sheldon, top draw... condoms.." Amy gasped as she felt his tongue move down her stomach.

Looking up at her Sheldon could see the need in her face he knew would be mirrored on his own. He moved back up and reaching for the draw pulled out a condom. Quickly covering himself Sheldon moved back over Amy, placing himself at her entrance he pushed forward slowly. Amy moaned and lifted her legs; wrapping them around his back pulling him deeper causing his to gasp at the sensation. Resisting the urge to immediately start pumping into her Sheldon pulled out almost all the way. Keeping his eyes locked with Amy's he moved forward again slowly.

"Oh god Sheldon that feels good!" Amy gasped.

Moaning his agreement Sheldon lowered his head and sucked her nipple into his mouth. He felt her squeeze him as she thrust her hips forward, half in surprise half pure desire. Sucking gently Sheldon moved to the other breast increasing the speed of his thrusts.

"Sheldon, so close..." Amy gasped holding his head to her breast. Feeling his own orgasm approaching Sheldon raised his head to Amy's mouth then thrust hard into her. With a cry Amy felt her orgasm wash over her. Keeping her legs tightly round Sheldon's waist she put her hands on his butt and squeezed. His own cry soon following her own as he felt himself spill into the condom.

Rolling to his side gasping Sheldon turned his head. "I could wake up like that every morning!" he grinned. Smiling dreamily Amy nodded. "You definitely need to sort that bag out to have your stuff here." Patting his butt she grinned "Mind you I like you better like this than in many layers of pyjamas!"

Laughing Sheldon rolled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to dispense of the condom and to wash. Giving Sheldon his bathroom time Amy went to make tea. She was surprised it was only 7 am. She smiled to herself as she prepared cereal, laid the breakfast things on the table and then swapped with Sheldon so she could get ready whilst he ate breakfast. Within an hour they were in her car driving to Los Robles avenue. Amy went up the stairs with Sheldon. She carried an overnight bag that Sheldon took from her and placed on his bed as he pulled out a rucksack and began filling it with underwear, a couple of changes of clothes and his emergency pyjamas.

"Hey I told you you don't need those." Amy grinned nodding at the pyjamas.

"Amy I refuse to abandon all my routines just for your entertainment!" Sheldon snorted.

Then turning he grabbed Amy's bag and began pulling out her underwear; placing it into a drawer.

Amy was amazed that Sheldon seemed so comfortable making room for her like this. Only a year ago he would have freaked at her setting foot in the room and now he was giving her drawer and wardrobe space. Hanging her clothes next to his own he turned back.

"OK. I will leave my bag with you if that is OK and you can take it home with you tonight."

Returning to the car Amy drove Sheldon to work.

"Are you feeling OK about today?" he asked a note of concern evident in his voice.

"Yes Sheldon, thank you. You were right, I need to move this forward it is up to me. Also you staying last night helped loads. Will you come over tonight?"

"Amy it is Cheesecake Factory night. Why don't you join us and we will see what happens after that." Nodding Amy leant over and kissed Sheldon gently.

"Thanks for last night Sheldon!"

With a wave Sheldon climbed out of his car and made his way towards his office.

73~73


	70. Chapter 70

Sheldon arrived at The Cheesecake Factory with Leonard, Raj and Howard. He knew Amy was not there yet as he had been texting her during the course of the day and she had not left work the last time he had heard from her. He was glad it seemed she had had a better day and he was looking forward to hearing about it. He listened to the others argue over the groups costumes for Halloween. They had weeks yet but Howard. wanted to get a head start if he needed to sew anything.

"I don't know why you are arguing," Sheldon interrupted as he entered the restaurant. "we are 'The Justice League', it is a proven winning combination"

"Sheldon don't you think it would be nice to shake things up a little?" Raj whined.

"No Raj!" Sheldon answered firmly.

Pulling out his chair Sheldon smiled as he saw Penny approach. "Good evening Penny. We are not all here yet, Amy shall be joining us shortly."

"OK sweetie that's cool. Do you want to order your drinks while you wait for her?"

"Yes please, I shall have a lemonade." The others gave their orders for drinks and Penny moved to her next table.

"So shall Bernadette and Lucy be joining us?" Leonard asked, not entirely happy at the prospect as it would mean he would be the only one without a date.

"Yes Bernie should be along later; but she said not to wait for her as she could well be held up."

"Lucy cant make it." Raj said sadly.

Smiling Leonard said "Is everything OK though? I thought things where going well, especially now you can talk to her a bit."

"Yes things are fine, but I saw her at the weekend and she feels pressured in groups so we are taking things easy. I can tell you now she will not be wanting to dress up for Halloween either!"

Just then they were interrupted by Sheldon jumping up and moving to the door. He had spotted Amy walking towards the door and was there to greet her as she entered.

"Did you see that?"Howard. whispered. "I cant get used to this Sheldon!"

Raj turned and his mouth fell open as he saw Sheldon bend to kiss Amy. Pulling away and grinning up at him Amy held his hand and stood talking quietly neither moving towards the table.

"They are so sweet aren't they?" Penny grinned, bringing their drinks. "Amy looks much happier today than she did before London. It obviously did them good."

Still staring open mouthed the guys did not reply.

Once seated and having placed their food orders conversation turned to work.

"Sheldon I spoke to James today he can make the trip over at the end of the month. He will stay for 3 weeks. By then we should be able to get the hospital links set up and then the last week take a few days to sight see. He mentioned Disney again!"

Grinning Sheldon nodded "That will be fine. Leonard how would you feel about having some house guests?"

Leonard frowned "OK I guess. Maybe I could move in with Penny or something, and James could have my room."

Nodding Sheldon said "Yes that might work, or Amy could move in with me and James could have the run of her place. I will give it some thought Leonard and let you know."

Neither Amy or Sheldon seemed aware of the open mouthed gazes of the others around the table at the casual way Sheldon spoke about Amy moving in with him.

"So Sheldon," said Raj, the first to recover. "Is simon coming with James? Do you still want him to come into work with me?"

"Yes please if that is OK."

Nodding Raj smiled up at Penny as she bought their food over.

"Who's coming to stay?"

"James" Amy grinned.

"Really? When?" Penny asked excitedly.

"The end of the month. He shall probably stay at mine."

"Cool we shall have to have a party!" Penny said excitedly. "I have loads of single friends we could invite."

Rolling his eyes Sheldon said "Penny, James is coming here to work. If he has free time at the end we have promised to take him to Disney. Partying is not on the agenda."

Amy sniggered "Oh I don't know I think James would love a party."

Thinking about it Sheldon knew Amy was right but decided to change the subject before Penny got too carried away planning.

By the time they had finished eating Bernadette had still not arrived. Howard moved away from the table to call her as Amy went to chat to Penny who was now working behind the bar.

"What time do you finish tonight?"

"In an hour, are you going back with the others to Sheldon's? We could catch up?"

"Yes I could do" Amy nodded. "hopefully Bernie will make it too."

Agreeing to meet later Amy went to join Sheldon and saw Howard was already back.

"Bernadette is not happy, she is going to be another hour at least so will go straight home. I said I would not be late so we will have to make sure we don't get locked in some halo battle or I will be in deep trouble."

Waving goodbye to Penny the group moved to the car park, Sheldon agreeing to ride with Amy so she would not be alone. As they pulled out of the car park they could see Howard. and Raj still fighting about who would sit in the front seat, Howard having left his car at working agreeing to carpool with Raj in the morning.

73~73

Entering 4A later Leonard, Howard and Raj all stopped dead, there were Sheldon and Amy locked in a passionate kiss right on Sheldon's spot. Whistling Howard pushed passed Leonard and grinned

"Wow way to go Sheldon!"

Pulling back and glaring at Howard Sheldon muttered "That's a strike Howard." Standing pulled Amy after him to his room.

"Oh boy," Raj gasped. "I am not sure I can get my head round romantic Sheldon, greeting Amy at the door, holding hands and now kissing like that!"

"Yes well, maybe we need to give him a break. Sheldon seems much happier and life here is good! I mean it, he has not even noticed I removed his bowel movement chart of the fridge! Don't upset him!"

With that stern warning ringing in their ears Raj and Howard looked down the hallway.

Shaking his head Howard said, "OK lets play a game, I don't want to think about what's going on in there."

Soon a loud game of Wii bowling ensued. Sheldon and Amy had not emerged and when Penny arrived back she was curious.

"Where's Amy she said she would be here?"

Grinning Howard. pointed to Sheldon's room.

"No!" penny grinned. Then dashed down the hall before Leonard could stop her.

Knock, knock, knock, "Shamy!"

Knock, knock, knock, "Shamy!"

Knock, knock, knock, "Shamy!"

The door was flung open and Sheldon stood before her glaring.

"what?"

"Hey Shelly! I wondered if my bestie could come out to play, or is that what you were doing?" she winked and nudged him.

Snorting Sheldon stood to one side and said to Amy over his shoulder "We can finish later Amy."

Amy grinned and trotted after Penny waving at Sheldon and the others as she crossed the hall.

73~~73

"So come on Ames what were you and the good Dr doing in there or shouldn't I ask?"

"Penny! You are almost as bad as Howard! We were finalizing plans for James' visit. James called last night and Sheldon was a little rude so we decided to Skype him to get details of his trip and to see where he would prefer to stay when he came over. Then we were writing up the proposed itinerary"

"I thought you said he was staying with you? Does Sheldon not want him too? Jealous?"

"No, Sheldon is more than happy for James to stay at mine. In fact that was his preferred choice; but I wanted to check James was OK with that and wouldn't rather stay in Leonard's room."

"So what have you decided?"

"James and Simon will stay at mine, I shall stay with Sheldon, therefore not needed to inconvenience you and Leonard, and we can then car share if necessary."

"Simon? Who's Simon?"

"James boyfriend!" Amy grinned. "You see Penny you made an awful lot of assumptions about James and I without checking the facts. Simon, James partner, is coming too and shall work with Raj for a little bit."

"Sheldon knew didn't he?" Penny groaned. "Did the others?"

"Yep!" Amy laughed. "I cant believe you thought I would do that to Sheldon Penny. I love him I have told you that!"

"I am sorry Amy. No wonder Sheldon was so calm! Did he and James get on?" Curious now as she knew others found Sheldon a little strange at the best of times.

"They did actually, although Simon and Sheldon really got on well as Simon is a huge Dr Who fan! James and Sheldon got on fine but James can sometimes push things a little too far!"

"So what did he do to upset Sheldon yesterday?" Penny asked curiously.

"He called at 4am! Woke Sheldon up and demanded to talk to me, Sheldon hung up on him."

"Woo. Back up a minute, Sheldon stayed at yours?"

"Yes, he came over because I was upset. I asked him to stay."

"Wow Amy, mid week too! It'll be wedding bells and baby booties soon!"

Amy went pale, "no it wont."

Seeing Amy get upset Penny immediately apologised. "Amy I'm sorry I was only teasing. Its just Sheldon is changing so fast!"

"I know Penny but please, don't tease about this. It isn't easy for either of us and if you say stuff like that …"

"What about your 5 year plan? Its not as if you and Sheldon haven't talked of having children either. In fact that is how I persuaded him to ask you on that first date, he needed to know the mother of his children!"

"Yes and if you remember we abandoned that plan."

Realising this conversation had suddenly become serious Penny looked at Amy closely.

"I thought that was because you didn't know each other and Sheldon's mother wouldn't approve of a test tube baby?"

"Well yes kind of; but when we spoke of it later we also realised neither of us wanted to have children really. Not in the conventional sense our initial idea was based more along the idea of an experiment and scientific curiosity. Penny I don't expect you to understand but please can we just drop it for now?"

Nodding Penny hugged Amy and said "Of course sweetie."

73~73

Upset Amy decided to leave and saying goodbye to Penny crossed the hall to wish Sheldon goodnight.

"Why are you going?" He asked concerned and more than a little disappointed.

"It's been a long day Sheldon, I am tired."

Grasping her hand Sheldon placed his game controller on the side table and walked Amy down the hall to his room.

"What happened? You were fine before. Did Penny say something?"

"Not really, well not intentionally. She mentioned us having kids. She was only joking but..."

"Amy have your feeling on that subject changed?"

"No Sheldon"

"Then it doesn't matter. Any decision we make in that area we make for us not our friends! Listen you have stuff here now, stay the night please?"

Smiling Amy hugged Sheldon.

"Thank you Sheldon. I seem to be thanking you a lot lately."

"Listen you stay here, I will go tell Leonard you are staying and make you some warm milk. Why don't you get ready for bed and I'll be back shortly."

Nodding Amy kissed Sheldon's cheek and moved to the bathroom to wash.

73~73

It was not long before Sheldon was back two mugs of hot milk and a plate of cookies.

"Now don't expect this treatment all the time! And you will have to eat the cookies over here too, not on the bed."

Grinning Amy said "Have the others gone?"

"No, Bernadette called and gave Howard. permission to stay out late. It appears she has gone out with some people from work so him and Leonard are now trying to persuade Raj to go to a club! Raj is texting Lucy and hoping to go see her instead. I pointed out it was gone 9 on a work night but nobody was listening to me."

Amy stood up and put her arms around Sheldon's waist. "I like being here with you, in fact I am excited about James coming nearly as much because I get to stay here as to see him again!"

Sheldon smiled "Good, now go dust yourselves of those crumbs woman and then put on some more clothes, little nighties may be banned from my room."

"Why? You bought me this, I thought you liked it?"

"I do, very very much. But I can not be having you wearing that with the others just down the hall!"

"They wont see it, I'm in here!"

"Yes, but I cannot be held responsible for my actions when you are wearing it and I will not be doing anything that will result in Howard. Wolowitz commenting on my performance!"

Laughing Amy said "Then we have a problem I did not bring any other night wear."

Shaking his head Sheldon pulled out a t shirt a handed it over. When Amy returned Sheldon groaned.

"Now what?"

"That is no better!"

"What do you mean? I am perfectly covered!"

"Amy, please get into bed and cover yourself."

Sheldon moved to the door. "I am just going for a shower!"

By the time Sheldon returned Raj and Howard. had left. Leonard was waiting outside the bathroom.

"Sheldon you have been in there ages, what is going on?"

"Nothing Leonard. Goodnight."

"You had better not have used all the hot water!" Leonard called after him.

"Oh believe me Leonard I haven't!"

Slamming the bedroom door behind him Sheldon turned to see Amy propped up in bed his green lantern t shirt visible, she was reading her kindle and grinning raised one eyebrow

"Better?"

"Not really" he muttered, taking off his robe with his back to her then climbing into bed.

"Sheldon why so shy. Only this morning we..."

"Yes Amy, but this morning there was not another person the other side of the bedroom wall!"

Laughing Amy whispered in his ear "what if I promise not to shout!"

Blushing Sheldon looked at her. "Oh god woman, how can I resist you in that shirt!" and pulling her towards him Sheldon kissed her.

73~73

Penny opened the door to see a shell shocked Leonard in front of her/

"Sweetie what's wrong?"

"Nothing can I come in?"

Standing to let him pass she asked again "What's wrong?"

"Sheldon and Amy are..." shuddering he said "can I stay here?"

Grinning Penny nodded.

73~73

""Sheldon, oh god!" biting on his shoulder Amy whimpered.

"mmm, Amy" as Amy bit and sucked his neck and shoulder Sheldon thrust his hips again then stopped.

"Oh god, don't stop" she whispered, "Sheldon please don't stop."

"Ssshhh he'll hear us." Sheldon whispered back moving slowly

Reaching around to stroke his balls as he moved back into her Amy felt Sheldon gasp.

"Oh yes, Amy,..." feeling him tighten Amy bit down again and came.

Burying his head in her neck Sheldon groaned.

"Oh lord! Why was that more pleasurable for trying to be quiet?" Sheldon asked stunned.

"I don't know, but I think we might still have a problem." Amy grimaced

"What?"

"Your neck Sheldon. I think I may have given you more than a little hickey in my bid to be quiet."

Sheldon sat up carefully, disentangling himself form her and dis-guarding the condom at the same time in his bedroom bin. Glancing in the mirror he gasped, along his neck he now had a series of serious looking teeth marks.

"Well so much for privacy! You are like a vampire woman! Now even if he did not hear us he will know what we have done."

Getting back into bed Sheldon pulled Amy close, "maybe we had better leave the sleepovers to your place, at least then if you can make a noise I wont be scared for life!"

73~73

The next morning Sheldon wore a button down shirt, the buttons done right to the top in a bid to disguise the marks on his neck. When he entered the living room Leonard was just returning from Pennys

"Where have you been?" Sheldon asked curiously.

"I thought I'd give you and Amy some privacy." Leonard said blushing. He really did not want to talk to Sheldon about this.

"oh, OK, thank you."

"Sheldon why are you all dressed up? Have you got an interview or something?"

Now it was Sheldon's turn to blush, fiddling with his collar Sheldon muttered "no" then grabbing his and Amy's tea returned to his room.

73~73


	71. Chapter 71

"_**Hi Ames, just wondered if dinner was still on tonight and if so what time? P x"**_

Amy groaned when she saw the text message. She had forgotten she had invited everyone to dinner. Grabbing a notepad Amy began to make a shopping list. She had promised them an 'English' meal but she wasn't sure what would be simple and easy to do for 8 people in the relatively short space of time she would have when she got home from work. Checking her watch and realising James should still be up she decided to ring him.

"Hello Amy, I am honoured, Skype yesterday and a phone call today! What can I do for you?"

"Hi James. I need help. I have offered to cook for our group of friends and I wont have much time when I get in. Any suggestions?"

James laughed "Any dietary requirements?"

"Yes one Jew, one lactose intolerant and a Hindu!"

"Blimey! OK well not sure if this would suit either religious or lactose really but 'toad in the hole' is nicely British, cheap and quick, will also freak out the squeamish if you tell them its real toad!" James laughed.

Filling Amy in on the recipe she grinned "That's perfect. Now what was that dessert you made when I came to yours that first time?"

"Eton mess. Also nice and easy. I tell you what, I will email you the recipes so you have an ingredients list. Now tell me has Sheldon calmed down properly? He still seemed grumpy last night!"

"Well he has calmed down with you, with me though I'm not so sure!" James laughed as Amy told James about Sheldon's neck.

"Poor Sheldon! He has my sympathy tell him! Listen Amy I had better go it is late and I need to get up early in the morning, if I am late for work Linda will go nuts, I think she is jealous of me going to LA but she is gunning for me at the moment so I daren't give her any ammunition. Text me to tell me how they liked your toad!"

Laughing Amy bid James goodbye and began to rewrite the shopping list. Deciding to get most of the ingredients at lunch time and drop them at hers rather than after work, Amy fired of an email to all of her friends reminding them that she was cooking and dinner would be casual but British. She would expect them at 7 pm. Grinning she sent Sheldon a text telling him of James suggestion and was surprised when he offered to come help her prepare.

Grinning Amy returned to work.

73~73

Sheldon decided it would be safer to stay in his office today than brave the canteen and the questions about his dress and neck. He was pretty sure Leonard wouldn't say anything but he was not prepared to bet on it and he was sure if Howard got so much as a glimpse at the marks on his neck it would be all over the campus before Sheldon got back to his desk..Deciding to work through lunch he could then leave early and help Amy prepare dinner.

At half 4 Sheldon climbed into Amy's car and they made their way back to her apartment.

"Did the others tease you today?" Amy asked concerned.

"No, I managed to avoid them!" Sheldon grinned. "So is this meal easy to prepare?"

"Yes dead easy; in fact we hardly have to do anything so if you want to shower and change you can just watch TV. I have everything under control."

Sheldon decided he would take Amy up on her offer and gathering his wash stuff made his way to the bathroom. When he came out 20 minutes later he did not look happy.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked but she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

"This!" Sheldon pointed to the bruising on his neck. "Amy I don't have another shirt here, what should I do?"

"Sheldon maybe you just need to face them, it is not as if none of them have been in the same situation I'm sure."

"Have you?" Sheldon asked half curiously half hoping if she had she might have a good solution.

"Well no, I've never had a hickey. To be honest I hadn't realised that's what would happen last night!"

Snorting Sheldon said "its not fair!"

"How about we try covering it in, make-up?"

"Would that work?" he was willing to try anything rather than face Howard's ridicule.

"Come on lets go try." Checking the setting of the oven was OK Amy led Sheldon into the bedroom and sat him down at her dressing table.

"OK take your top of."

"Amy that's what got me into this mess in the first place!"

Amy sniggered. "I am sure I will be able to resist you for a little while, I just don't want to get make-up on your top." she explained.

Nodding at this logic Sheldon removed his top and let Amy apply some green stuff she called 'cover up' then some skin coloured stuff .

"Hey that works!" Sheldon grinned. "Well done Amy!" and grabbing her round the waist pulled her onto his lap.

Giggling Amy wound her arm round his neck as he trailed kisses along her neck.

"So perhaps I should give you a hickey if you've never had one." Sheldon grinned.

"Not tonight you don't! Amy laughed struggling to get up

Snorting Sheldon deposited Amy back on her feet and reached for his tops. Checking his neck again in the mirror Sheldon was satisfied his embarrassment should be spared.

73~73

Dinner went well. Amy took great delight in telling her guests the name of their meal and watch them gingerly poke at it.

"Its just sausages!" Penny laughed, as she finally braved putting a little in her mouth, but the relief was evident in her face.

Once the food had been consumed Amy dragged out her photos from London and soon the group were all chatting and laughing, and planning on places they could take James and Simon when they came to visit.

Leonard and Lucy were the designated drivers for the evening and so the only ones even resembling sober by the end of the evening. Sheldon had allowed himself a couple of glasses of vodka even though he had work tomorrow. He was now waxing lyrical about the Orient Express to poor Lucy who was too polite to tell him she didn't really like trains.

"Sheldon," Howard asked sat on the sofa next to him "what's that on you t shirt? Is it Amy's make-up?"

Pulling his top forward to look Sheldon stopped realising what hi had done.

"Whoa! Sheldon has a hickey!" Howard laughed as groaning, Sheldon hid his face in a cushion. Peeking out he saw everyone staring at his neck, so he jumped up and ran to Amy's room locking himself in.

"Well thanks for that! "Leonard groaned, "Howard what did I say about teasing Sheldon! Amy I'm sorry. Let me take this drunken lot home then if you have managed to prise him out of your room I'll come get him."

"Don't worry, he can stay here, I'll take him to work tomorrow."

73~73

"Sheldon they have gone you can come out now" Amy banged on the bedroom door.

No reply.

Rattling the handle Amy began to get cross.

"Sheldon Cooper, open the door, you are behaving like a child!"

Nothing.

Sighing Amy returned to the kitchen and poured herself a large vodka. She had had a nice night, the meal had gone well and while not extravagant had suited the evening. She picked up her phone and took a picture of the empty serving dish then sent it to James.

"_**A**__**ll gone!"**_

She wondered if James was already at work.

"_**Hi Amy glad it went down well! You yanks must have some good taste! ;-) Hope Sheldon's neck is better today, tell him Simon said cover stick make-up works!"**_

Laughing Amy replied "_**Th**__**ey freaked at name but soon got over it! Sheldon is currently sulking as others saw his neck! Has locked himself in bedroom. Big kid! I am sat drinking his vodka, serves him right!"**_

"_**G**__**o kiss and make up, drinking alone is never good! Talk soon x"**_

Putting the phone down Amy smiled, James was right she should stop drinking and try persuading Sheldon to come out. As she stood up Sheldon came out of the bedroom holding his phone.

"I thought that was my vodka!"

"James is a snitch!" Amy muttered. Pouring Sheldon a drink she held it out. "Feeling better?"

"Not really but there is nothing I can do so..."

"Come sit here with me." Patting the seat beside her Amy smiled "Sheldon do you think when James comes it might be a good idea if you and I stayed here?"

"Why? I thought we had sorted the arrangements?"

"We had, its just, well your neck! If that is the result of one night..."

"Amy I am sure we can restrain ourselves for the duration of their visit and I am sure there will be occasions where Leonard is not in the room next door also."

Shrugging Amy said "Up to you I just thought it was an idea."

"Not necessary. Now one thing we do need to sort out is us visiting my mother. She called again today while I was at work. She is threatening to come here! Amy I do not want that!"

"OK, well why don't we go for a long weekend, leave work early on Friday and fly back Sunday night."

"I suppose,"

"It was your idea to go! I am just offering you a date" Amy pointed out.

"I know, and you are right a weekend visit would be short enough to satisfy mother, let you meet Meemaw while not giving Missy enough time to lead you astray!"

"Well just let me know, if I need to arrange to finish early I will need notice."

"Amy, you are aware when you meet mother she will start talking about grandchildren. I am afraid even someone as flighty as Missy has not been spared the lecture."

"Well what do you want me to say Sheldon. 'Hello Mrs Cooper, yes I love your son but no I don't want his babies!?"

"Amy don't be like that. I just thought I should warn you."

"I tell you what Sheldon, perhaps we need to discuss it ourselves again before we discuss it with anyone else. But not tonight. Tonight intend to drink this vodka, clear up the mess and then sleep!"

Nodding Sheldon stood and began moving dishes to the kitchen.

Amy closed her eyes. Listening to Sheldon bustling about she was glad he was there. She could not believe how comfortable she felt having him in her space, it didn't feel anywhere near as intrusive as she had feared it might. Standing slowly she put her half finished drink on the table and moved to the sink, wrapping her arms around Sheldon's waist from behind and kissing his neck.

"Leave the neck alone woman! You are banned from my neck area!"

"Really? T hats a shame you have always enjoyed it in the past!"

Flicking a dish cloth at her Sheldon said "Come on dry" and returned to his washing. Soon they had all the dishes cleaned and out away. Taking the bottle of vodka back to the table Sheldon sat down next to Amy.

"If I have a hang over tomorrow you will be required to care for me!"

"Perhaps we should stop drinking and go to bed." Amy suggested seeing it was nearly 11. Nodding Sheldon stood and held out his hand together they moved to the bedroom, Sheldon going to the bathroom first to change while Amy got out her night clothes; then she went to change and found Sheldon in bed on her return. Snuggling in next to him Amy lay her head on his chest.

"Thanks for your help tonight. And I am sorry about your neck!"

"That's OK Amy, I enjoyed the evening."

Kissing the top of her head Sheldon closed his e yes. Soon they were both asleep.

73~73

Amy wasn't sure how long the alarm had been going off when she woke up. Blearily lifting one eye open she groaned as the sunlight hit her. "Oh god!"

She turned to look at Sheldon who was curled in a ball his head half under his pillow. Looking at the clock Amy saw it was already 7.30.

"Sheldon" she whispered shaking his shoulder gently."Sheldon wake up!"

"Shush" Sheldon muttered.

"Sheldon!" Amy shook him harder "We are late come on!"

Amy couldn't hear his reply this time but getting out of bed herself she made her way to the kitchen and drank a glass of water before pouring another one to take some painkillers.

How much had they drank last night?

Filling a glass for Sheldon and taking the pain killers with her, Amy returned to the bedroom and sat beside him on the bed.

"Sheldon come on drink this water and take these, it'll make you feel better!"

It was some time later the pair were up, washed, dressed and functioning.

"Amy I didn't do anything stupid did I? Last night I mean." Sheldon was very sheepish sat in the passenger seat of Amy's car.

"No Sheldon, we didn't really drink that much until everyone had left then we started talking about visiting your mother" Sheldon's groan interrupted Amy

"Please tell me I didn't call my mother while drunk!"

"No Sheldon you didn't, in fact you seemed fine, I think we just crashed!"

Nodding, reassured Sheldon said "Thank you for taking care of me Amy, I don't like that feeling and you didn't laugh at me like Penny and Leonard did."

"Sheldon I felt just as bad, and there was nothing to laugh at. Now come on we are already late. I will call you later Sheldon to see how you are." then waiting just long enough to make sure Sheldon was safely inside Amy drove to work.

73~73


	72. Chapter 72

"Amy I have been thinking about it and I think the sooner we go visit my mother the better."

Sheldon said that night in his Skype session with Amy. She had called him at lunch to see how he was feeling and told him she would be working late so would not see him that evening. This Skype session was a result of his sulking at the news!

"Do you mean this weekend? As in tomorrow night?"

"Well yes. It's just the more I think about it the more I just want it done. Amy if we do it now we will be able to forget abut it when James and Simon are here. If we leave it she will increase her calls and I cant take it."

Sighing Amy said. "Sheldon if it is that important then fine. Just please don't book the flights until I have checked I can leave early Friday." nodding Sheldon agreed.

"So how is your head now?" Amy asked grinning.

"OK. I think this morning it was tiredness as much as anything. I may go to bed soon." Sheldon smiled.

"Yes me too. It's been a long day. It was fun last night though."

"It was, well until the neck incident."

"Has anyone mentioned it today?"

"No. I think Leonard had said something as Howard was very quiet! The cover make-up worked well and I will make sure I have a button up shirt tomorrow too."

"Sheldon how will your mother react when she sees it?"

"Oh dear lord! OK we will go to Texas next weekend! It will be gone by then wont it?" Sheldon asked concern lacing his voice.

"Yes Sheldon I am sure it'll be fine by then."

"OK well lets go next weekend. You will love Meemaw, Amy. And I now she is excited to meet you!"

Smiling Amy replied "I am excited to meet her too; but I kind of feel I know her already just from your stories. Do you want to do something this weekend then; if we are not going to your mothers?"

"We could go visit yours if you want?"

"Oh that's not necessary Sheldon!"

"Amy do you not want her to meet me? You never mention her."

"Sheldon we are not close like your family. If you want to meet her we can but I can assure you a photo of us would satisfy her as much."

"What about if we go to get the new bedding you wanted for your apartment for James and Simon tomorrow morning, then we can pay a quick visit to your mother before coming back here and I will cook for us. You can stay over if you wish and then on Sunday we can go to the zoo or museum or something?"

"That sounds fine." Amy nodded "but I have promised Penny I would see her and Bernie at some point."

"Why cant you see them when Howard, Raj and Leonard are here tomorrow playing vintage videos?"

"Ahh! Sheldon do you miss me? Amy grinned "Look I'll ask Penny, she may be working. I'll text you tomorrow about the weekend too."

"I do miss you Amy," Sheldon said shyly looking at his hands rather than the camera. "I have enjoyed the time we spend together, it feels strange now when you are not with me."

"Sheldon I feel the same, I was teasing I'm sorry. I am sure once I have had a good nights sleep I will have lots of ideas for things we can do this weekend. Lets say goodnight now and I will talk to you tomorrow."

"OK, good night." Sheldon smiled at the camera and waved.

73~73

After Sheldon had disconnected Amy sat for a while staring at the screen. It shocked her sometimes when Sheldon said he wanted to spend more time with her. For so many years she had got used to date night once a month and shared group meals. Sometimes it was easy to fall back into that routine. Tonight she had assumed Sheldon would want his space having spent the previous night off routine. To hear him say he missed her brought tears to her eyes.

Amy picked up her phone and dialled.

"Hello mother, it is Amy here. I am calling to ask if it would be convenient for myself and Sheldon to visit at the weekend. Preferably Saturday afternoon if that is convenient?"

Listening to her mother on the other end of the line Amy nodded her head saying

"Yes 2 o'clock would be fine. No there is nothing wrong, Sheldon just felt you should meet and we have a time slot this weekend... yes mother we are serious... OK mother I shall see you then."

Disconnecting Amy sighed. Her mother always set her on edge, made her feel 14 again, full of insecurities. Shaking her head Amy stood and moved to the bedroom to get ready for bed.

An hour later Amy was still awake. Getting up she moved to grab her 'snuggle bunny' of the side where Sheldon had placed him. Burying her nose in his fur Amy closed her eyes. Maybe she had got more used to Sheldon in her bed than she had thought!

73~73

"_**Hi Sheldon, I checked with Penny and we can make girls night tonight so I am all yours this weekend! Ax"**_

Sheldon grinned when he saw the message. He was still grinning when Leonard staggered out of his room rubbing his eyes.

"Why are you looking so cheerful" he grumbled.

"No reason, just glad it is Friday and we have the weekend to look forward too? I have a new game for us to play tonight too!"

Nodding Leonard poured himself some coffee and perched on the stool leaning on his elbows.

"So what big plans have you got this weekend that have you so excited?"

"Nothing special, spending time with Amy hopefully. We may go to the zoo or the museum."

Leonard nodded not that impressed. "I am taking Penny out Saturday night. She wants to go to some club. You and Amy can join us if you want."

"I don't think so. Clubs are not my thing!"

Leonard snorted "You don't say. Well the offer is there, along with the warning we will be drunk when we return."

"Maybe I shall stay at Amy's then, I can do without you keeping me awake!"

"Pot and kettle, Sheldon" Leonard smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well the other night when Amy stayed, the reason I had to go over to Pennys was my inability to sleep due to the noises coming from your room!"

Sheldon blushed "I thought we were quiet" he whispered.

Leonard laughed, "Maybe we should reintroduce the tie on the doorknob method of communication!"

Sheldon considered this, nodding.

"Yes well... I think I will see if I can stay at Amy's this weekend." Sheldon muttered and smile now gone he trotted down the hall to his room.

"_**Good morning Amy, I hope you caught up on your sleep. I have just had a disturbing conversation with Leonard where he informed me our activities of the other night were overheard. I wondered if I could maybe stay at yours this weekend as opposed to you staying here? S x"**_

"_**Of course you can. I called mother last night, we can go visit at 2 tomorrow if you still want too?"**_

"_**That is most agreeable Amy. And thank you for letting me stay at yours; evidently Penny is likely to be residing here in a drunken state!"**_

As Sheldon waited for Leonard to get ready for work it struck him that the marks on his neck were in vain, Leonard had heard them after all!

73~73

That evening while the boys played games the girls spent an evening catching up on girly stuff. They painted nails, drank wine and introduced Lucy to Carrie Bradshaw! Lucy and Raj were definitely growing closer and as a result Lucy felt more at ease with the conversation in general. She was not keen on Amy's suggestion of a game of twister but was happy to play prank calls on people from work.

"Why is this still funny?" Penny giggled having just pranked the guys across the hall "and why do they still fall for it!"

Refilling their glasses with wine the conversation turned to their respective partners and their plans for the weekend.

"I have to go visit his mother with Howie" Bernadette frowned. "he always gets out of fishing with my dad but I am never quick enough with the excuses!"

"Well I am taking Sheldon to visit my mother." Amy announced. She grinned at the stunned faces of Penny and Bernadette. Turning to Lucy she grinned "Make the most of it, I don't often strike them dumb!"

"Seriously Amy, parental introductions?"

"It wasn't my idea believe me! Sheldon just felt I was ashamed of him or something, so, as we are going to Texas next weekend I thought I'd bite the bullet. Also it will fill my annual quota of visits at the same time! So win win!"

"Well Leonard is taking me to that new club, we should all go!"

Lucy looked unsure and Amy was already shaking her head.

"I am not sure I can do drunk Sheldon more than once a week" she grinned

"Was he bad? I remember the night of the dropping trousers!" Penny laughed

"No he really wasn't. Just grumpy the next morning really; but when you are suffering too someone else's pain is not tolerable!"

Penny laughed "OK Bernie, after a day with Mrs W I bet a night clubbing will be in order!"

"Maybe, I will see what Howie says. Usually we just go home and sit in total silence!"

The others laughed. "Well the offers there just let me know" Penny said.

They were interrupted by knocks on the door.

"Its open" Penny called.

The door opened to show Raj and Howard, coats on, frowning.

"Oh boy, I take it you lost "Bernadette grinned

"Lets just go home" Howard muttered. Waving, Bernadette followed her husband as Lucy stood and went towards Raj. Smiling sadly he held out his hand for hers and they left too.

"Well I guess our men will be celebrating at least." Penny grinned but the grin soon disappeared when they heard shouts from across the hall.

"Leonard you are just being a sore looser! I can assure the rules are quite clear and I won!"

"Oh dear," Amy shrugged, "should we go separate them?"

"I guess. I tell you what, you go distract Sheldon and I will bring Leonard over here." with a grin the girls crossed the hall. As they entered 4A they heard Sheldon's door slam. Leonard smiled as he saw Penny.

"Hey" he said quietly.

"Hi sweetie, we heard shouting, I wondered if you wanted to come to mine tonight?" Nodding Leonard waved at Amy. "Good luck with Dr Whackadoodle!" and he left.

Sighing Amy walked down the hall and knocked on Sheldon's door.

"Go away Leonard. I am not arguing with you about this!"

"Sheldon its me!" Amy said and turning the handle opened the door.

Sheldon was pacing his room and was surprised to see Amy suddenly before him.

"Hey!" she grinned. "we heard shouting I thought I would come see if you were OK, Penny has taken Leonard across the hall."

"He is a sore looser!"

Nodding Amy sat on the bed and patted the space next to her. "How about we go make some tea, chamomile maybe, then we can watch some TV?"

Nodding Sheldon stood and walked out of the room. Shrugging Amy followed him. It took half an hour for Sheldon to fully calm down. Lying against his shoulder Amy smiled up at him.

"Feel better?"

"Yes thank you, the tea helped!" Wrapping his arms around her he kissed the top of her head. "Do you want to stay here? Leonard is at Penny's so my neck should be safe" he grinned.

"I'd love too! "Amy smiled, "Although tomorrow we will have to make sure we add to our sleepover clothes! I hadn't packed for this many sleepovers!"

Taking her hand Sheldon stood up, pulling her with him. Turning of the television on his way past Sheldon opened his door and said "You can use the bathroom first, I will find you something to wear."

Returning to the bedroom Amy found Sheldon with his pyjamas in hand. He passed her to take his turn in the bathroom and she found a t shirt folded on the pillow. Grinning she saw it was the Green Lantern tee he had leant her before. Pulling off her clothes Amy pulled the t shirt on and got into bed.

When he returned Sheldon smiled at the sight of Amy in his t shirt curled up and already asleep. Climbing in behind her Sheldon wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. Soon he too was asleep.

73~73

The stroking of fingers across her stomach and breasts awoke Amy. Smiling sleepily she pressed back into the warm body behind her.

"You awake?" Sheldon whispered

"No, keep going!" Amy grinned. She was rewarded with a pinch of her bottom.

"Hey "she laughed turning over "what was that for?"

"You are lucky I didn't give you a hickey! I still owe you! Try explaining that to your mother later!" Amy winced "OK fair point!"

"I have been awake for ages, you are a very peaceful sleeper" Sheldon commented. "you hardly move at all. I like that!"

"Good! I am glad you approve" Amy grinned. "So why did you decide to wake me?"

"Because I wanted to do this." Amy Sheldon cupped her chin pulling her close he threaded his fingers in her hair and gently kissed her.

"You should have woken me earlier!" Amy smiled then leant in to kiss him back.

They kissed gently, stopping and stroking each others faces before starting again, each new kiss a little more passionate until Amy felt Sheldon's erection pressing against her hip as his tongue stroked hers. Shifting closer Amy wrapped her arms around Sheldon's waist hugging him close. Without breaking their kiss Sheldon pulled Amy under him and rubbed gently against her.

Pulling her head back from their kiss Amy grinned. "You should definitely have woken me earlier!" she whispered.

"I love seeing you in this t shirt" Sheldon grinned. "I think Green Lantern is my favourite super hero when you wear him!"

Laughing Amy said "Take it off me." She lifted her arms as Sheldon raised it over her head. With her arms raised he ran his fingers down her arms to her breasts tracing them gently before cupping them in his hands. Running a thumb over an already taut nipple Sheldon watched as it tightened further then bent to run his tongue over it. Turning his attention to her other breast Sheldon watched Amy's face as he stroked her. Her eyes closed as his tongue touched her and her grip on his waist tightened pulling him closer. Not taking his gaze off her face Sheldon pulled back and kissed her mouth again.

"I love waking up with you!" Amy grinned "but you have definitely got too many clothes on now!"

Sheldon sat up wrapping one arm around Amy's waist so she didn't loose her balance and pulled his under-shirt off with one hand. "Don't stop there Dr Cooper, you are still over dressed." And wriggling forward so she sat on his stomach Amy gave Sheldon room to kick off his pants.

Realising his now free erection was pressed against her bottom Amy groaned. She climbed off Sheldon and lay next to him.

"Why did you get off?" he asked frowning.

"I wanted to see you, all of you." and stroking her finger tips from his lips down to his hip bone Amy smiled.

"I love you Sheldon. I love that it is OK we just sleep together, I love that you care for me when I am sad and I love that we can do this. Lie here and look and touch and share."

Sheldon looked at Amy seriously taking in what she had said.

"I love you too Amy. I hope you realise I don't just love this? I love your brain, how you think, how you talk. I love that you care for my family and are willing to spend time with them. I do love this too. The fact I am even doing this surprises me, but I want you to know I would not want to do this, share this, with anyone but you."

Amy smiled she knew exactly what Sheldon meant. All their worries and fears seemed miles away. The trust they had meant now they could be here and this was OK.

They moved together and kissed again. This time their hands exploring slowly. Stroking each other gently, teasing and exploring. There was no sense of urgency. As Sheldon felt Amy's fingers stroke his erection he let his fingers trace her folds, spreading her and discovering how wet and ready she was for him. He leant over and pulled open his bedside draw removing a condom.

"Can you put this on for me?" He asked quietly, still moving his fingers softly over her with his free hand. Amy had to stop stoking Sheldon to open the packet. She quickly removed the condom and covered him. Once she had both hands free Amy grasped his head and kissed him fiercely.

Sheldon rolled on top of Amy but made sure to support his weight on his arms, "Look at me" he whispered as he slowly entered her. Fighting not to close her eyes to the sensation of him filling her, Amy watched Sheldon's face.

"You feel so good" he groaned, fighting the urge to thrust into her. "you feel so tight and hot" he moaned.

Amy felt him twitching and knew his was fighting for control. Unable to speak, as her emotions swept over her Amy, closed her eyes to try to stop the tears she felt welling and unable to explain.

She began to move her hips encouraging Sheldon to move too.

"Sheldon … please.. "she begged not really sure what she was asking for. But Sheldon thrust hard into her and at the same time lowered his head to kiss her. Feeling Sheldon moving faster Amy wrapped her legs around his waist and moved with him.

"Sheldon.. I'm close.." Amy gasped into his mouth.

"Yes Amy! "Sheldon panted, his face showing the strain of the control he was trying to maintain. As he felt Amy begin to tremble around him Sheldon let go, thrusting faster and groaning as he pumped hard into her.

Once her breath had steadied and she could focus again Amy turned to Sheldon.

"Explain again why you didn't wake me sooner?"

Sheldon laughed. "I have no idea, no idea at all!"

73~73


	73. Chapter 73

Amy was quiet. Sheldon kept glancing at her but he could see from the grip on the steering wheel her answer of "Fine" to his question "Is everything OK?" was maybe not true.

Amy pulled into the empty parking spot outside a pretty house with perfectly manicured lawns and colourful flower beds.

"Hey this is pretty" Sheldon grinned, the colours reminding him of the flowers Meemaw liked growing. Amy just nodded in response.

Sheldon was dressed in his smart suit trousers and a button down shirt. He thought as this was the first time he was to meet her mother in person he should try to conform to what would be expected. Amy had gone home to change after they had gone shopping for bedding. She was now in an outfit very similar to the one she was wearing on their first meeting. Her cardigan of dark coloured stripes covered a checked shirt and dark coloured under-shirt. Her tights were thick and green, as was her skirt. Frowning Sheldon realised how much Amy had changed. Now he was used to seeing her in brighter colours, looser fitting skirts and not so many layers that hide her body. Letting his gaze wander to her face he saw she had on her thicker framed glasses and her hair hang limply clipped back by a black clip on either side. Sheldon did not disapprove of this look, it was what had attracted her to him in the first place after all, but her realised the Amy sat before him now had changed a lot in the recent months and this look didn't suit her.

Amy had put the car into park but had made no move to get out.

"Amy are you sure you are OK? You don't look happy and you are not exactly jumping out of the car to go meet your mum!"

Sighing Amy looked at Sheldon. "I told you I am fine. Listen lets just go get this over with."

Opening her door Amy stepped out. She placed her bag over her shoulder and waiting for Sheldon to get out, locked the car. Sheldon held out his hand and squeezed her's gently. They waited for a reply to their knocking and Sheldon could feel Amy tense more as she heard the footsteps approach the door on the other side.

Before him stood the woman he remembered from their ill fated video chat of a few years previous. Small, thin faced with glasses, Mrs fowler had her hair also straight and pulled back at the sides. "Amy, Dr Cooper." she greeted opening the door wider to let them in.

"Mother." Amy nodded. There was no kiss or hug hello and Sheldon stood awkwardly not quite sure how to proceed.

"Mother this is my boyfriend, Sheldon."

"Hi" Sheldon smiled awkwardly.

Mrs fowler frowned "Yes I remember!" she muttered and moved away from the couple towards a large sitting room which was formally decorated and had a tray of tea things set out.

"Please sit down" she gestured to the sofa.

Sheldon kept a firm grip on Amy's hand as he followed behind her. When she moved to let go as she sat down he squeezed again and folded her hand into his lap. Mrs fowler noted their linked hands and said "So let me guess, you have ignored all the years of advise I have given you and run of with the first boy to look at you. Have you come to tell me he has knocked you up?"

As he felt Amy slump back he himself stiffened. "Mrs Fowler I asked Amy if we could come see you today as I thought it was only polite. I am taking Amy to meet my own family next weekend."

"So you have knocked her up!"

"No Mrs Fowler I have not, and I very much resent the implication!"

"Well you can hardly blame me. I don't see or hear from her from one year to the next then suddenly she appears with you in tow."

"Mother please."Amy begged quietly.

Ignoring Amy her mother poured tea and handed them both a cup.

"So have you got tenure yet?" she fired at Amy ignoring Sheldon completely.

"No." Amy muttered.

"Amy tell your mother about your trip to England." Sheldon prompted.

"I received a postcard. I know she went to England."

Sheldon frowned. Glancing at the clock on the wall Mrs Fowler put her tea cup down "If you will excuse me I need to make a call." and standing she left the room.

Amy almost fell against Sheldon's shoulder her cup rattling in its saucer.

"Please Sheldon can we just go? I knew this was a bad idea. I told you she didn't need to meet you."

"But Amy" Sheldon began

"No Sheldon, lets just go." and standing Amy picked up her bag and moved to the door.

"We are leaving mother." she called; and was of down the path with Sheldon almost having to run to catch up.

73~73

Knock, knock, knock "Penny."

Knock, knock, knock "Penny."

Knock, knock, knock "Penny."

The door to 4B opened and grinning Penny waved Sheldon in.

"Hey Sheldon I thought you were spending the day with Amy?"

"I was, I am, I just wanted to talk to you. Has Amy mentioned her mother much to you?"

"Not really only when talking about her childhood. Things she wouldn't let Amy do, like go to prom and shave her legs, have a boyfriend. She sounds kinda strict!"

Nodding Sheldon said "I met her today. She was horrible to Amy. Amy cowered beside me the whole time we were there; then when her mother left the room she fled. Penny would you talk to Amy, see she is OK? Whenever I ask she says she is fine; but she quite clearly isn't and I don't know what to do."

"Of course I will sweetie. I thought she was coming here tonight?"

"No she was going too but now am going there later to cook for her."

"OK well how about you go get ready and I will call her; then I will drive you over when you are ready and fill you in."

"Thank you Penny." Sheldon smiled and made his way back across the hall.

73~73

"Sheldon I keep telling you! She said she was fine and she sounded fine. She said she was looking forward to dinner and you staying over. She didn't mention her mother at all. When I asked what you had done she said you had gone shopping for bed linen then she changed the subject. Sheldon maybe you need to give her a little time to process whatever occurred today and then she will talk."

"OK, thank you for trying." Sheldon sighed.

He had a bag on his knee full of the ingredients for tonight's meal. At his feet he had his rucksack of clothes to refill his sleepover bag at Amy's and on the back seat he had his laundry which Amy had assured him he could do at 8.15 at hers.

Grinning Penny watched Sheldon shift the bags and enter Amy's apartment building. Well you couldn't say he wasn't trying she acknowledged!

An hour later Amy and Sheldon were sat across the table eating a lasagne Sheldon had made, with salad and garlic bread.

"This is lovely Sheldon." Amy grinned sipping her wine.

"I am glad you like it. Another Meemaw recipe! I have sent her a list of things I want her to cook for us next weekend" Sheldon grinned. "No one cooks like Meemaw!"

"Even your mother?" Amy asked curiously

"Oh mummy cooks just fine, better than fine really. But Meemaw cooks the best." Sheldon grinned from ear to ear as he spoke of his beloved grandmother. "I have asked if we can stay at mummy's one night and Meemaw's the next. That way at least one night we can share a bed! Momma is strict about stuff like that so I am guessing she will put you in my old room and me in Missy s room on the floor."

"Would it not make more sense for me to share with Missy?"

"No. You are a guest so will have a bed. Missy may not even be home much if she is working. Meemaw knows we are 'together'" Sheldon blushed as he said this making Amy smile. "She asked me on my last visit and I can not hide anything from her!"

"She didn't mind? She wont tell you mother?"

"Oh no she wouldn't tell momma, and besides Meemaw is a romantic" Sheldon grinned "it was her that told me to come get you in England!"

"Then I have a lot to thank her for "Amy smiled.

Having cleared away their dinner things Sheldon set about doing his laundry. He offered to do Amy's too so was now quite happily sorting their clothes into coloureds and whites as Amy sat at her computer emailing.

First she emailed James and told him about her week and the tentative links she had made with the hospital, then she told him about her planned weekend to Texas. She omitted any mention of her own mother. She then emailed Yaşargil. She had not been in contact since her return from the UK and was keen to fill him in on what she had been up too. She was surprised when she felt Sheldon's hands on her shoulders behind her.

"You made me jump!" she grinned leaning back against him.

"Sorry." he leant down and kissed the top of her head. "I like you hair like this" he commented noticing she had curled it since their trip to her mothers that morning. He twirled a curl round his finger. "Who are you emailing?"

"Gazi, I haven't updated him recently so I thought I'd catch him up."

"He will be impressed" Sheldon nodded.

"I also emailed James, told him about the hospital and our trip to Texas next weekend." Sheldon smiled at this.

"Well you may need to shop again! It wont be cold like Boston and London!"

"I am sure that Penny will be more than happy to help!" Amy grinned. "I will ask if she can meet me after work one day next week."

Returning to move their clothes from the washer to the drier Sheldon happily pottered about the kitchen. Amy watched him smiling at how comfortable he seemed. "I Like having you here." she stated smiling over at him. Sheldon smiled back.

The rest of the evening was spent with the pair happily completing their chores and chatting before they made their way to bed. Sheldon snuggled Amy close and said "good night Amy."

"Night Sheldon."

73~73

The following weekend flew past. Amy's new contacts at the hospital were keen to become part of her research project so Amy was kept busy reading possible patient files and checking with James and Linda as to suitable candidates. She had a reply from Yaşargil who was very keen to hear of news of her project and more than encouraging her work in the hospital itself.

Sheldon became more and more exited as the week progressed at the thought of introducing Meemaw to Amy. On Wednesday night having returned from the comic book stare and then beaten Raj at halo Sheldon rang home.

"Hi Mummy!" he smiled

"Shelly honey, is everything OK?" Mary Cooper was not expecting to hear from her son mid week.

"Yes everything is fine, I was just checking everything was still OK for Amy and I to visit at the weekend."

"Honey everything is set. Meemaw has already started baking and I have got fresh linens for your bed for Amy. I am not happy you want to only stay one night mind. How am I expected to get to know Amy if you are hardly here?"

"We will see you plenty mum! And I want to show Amy around town and let her meet Meemaw."

"OK, well I am sure excited to see you baby!"

"Me too mummy!" Sheldon smiled as he put down the phone. Realising he had meant to ask if his mum would cook fried chicken for their arrival Sheldon contemplated calling back. But then knowing what ever she cooked would be good he decided against it and went to get ready for bed.

By Friday morning Leonard was keen to get rid of Sheldon. He was so excited he could barely sit still on their drive to work.

"I cant believe you are this excited to see your mother and go on a plane" Leonard pointed out thinking back to a few months ago when Sheldon had to be drugged to get him to fly!

"But Amy will get to meet Meemaw and I get to eat Meemaw's cooking!"

Shaking his head Leonard waved his friend goodbye. He was looking forward to a Sheldon free weekend. Mind you he had had a few of those lately and even when he was home Leonard had to admit Sheldon was much more mellow. Amy had worked wonders!

73~73

As the flight landed Sheldon grinned. "Mum said she would send Missy to collect us."

"Oh good, Penny has told me all about Missy she sounds lovely!"

Sheldon snorted. He was happy because he was getting a ride not a cab and he really couldn't see how Amy could be excited to meet Missy they would have nothing in common.

"Shelly!" Missy called waving as she saw her brother. "Over here." Sheldon smiled and made his way towards his sister.

"Hey Missy, thanks for coming!"

"Oh Shelly I wouldn't have missed it! And this must be Amy!"

Holding out her hand Missy smiled at Amy who was standing just behind Sheldon.

"Hi" Amy smiled shyly. Missy was quite imposing, tall slim with her auburn hair and sparkling eyes. "Nice to meet you."

Missy grinned, Amy looked prettier than the description Penny and her own mother had given her. Side stepping Sheldon Missy linked arms with Amy and dragged her to the pick-up outside.

"So how was my brother on the flight? Did he behave himself? I cant believe he flew on his own to London. You must have some charms Amy!" Missy winked and then laughed when she saw Sheldon and Amy both blush scarlet.

"Mummy is so excited to see you Shelly. Meemaw is baking up a storm. You should come home every weekend!"

As Missy steered the pick-up up the drive to the family home Amy peered out of the window marvelling at the difference between Texas and LA. She had never seen such vast acres of land. The heat was not so bad in the air-conditioned truck but as soon as Amy stepped out it hit her again. She was glad she had let Penny persuade her to pack less in the way of layers and more in the way of loose and floaty!

Amy was not prepared to be almost barrelled to the ground by a small grey haired woman who barely reached her shoulders.

"Amy, Sweetheart! Oh I am so glad to meet you!" Amy looked at Sheldon who was grinning and almost hopping from foot to foot.

Amy felt herself being released only to be consumed again, this time by Mary Cooper.

"Welcome Amy!"

Amy looked at Sheldon who had wrapped himself around the little old lady who Amy guessed just had to be Meemaw.

73~73

Amy sat on an overstuffed sofa and couldn't help but grin at Sheldon; sat with his Meemaw deep in whispered conversation. They were smiling and laughing and Meemaw kept stroking his cheek and patting his knee. Mary had made sure Amy had a full tea cup and plate of both cakes and sandwiches at all times, to the point Amy could now barely move. Trying to stifle a yawn Amy realised she was more than a little tired. It seemed days ago she had been at work rather than just hours. Noticing her yawn Meemaw grinned. "We should let these two go rest. They have had a long day. Moonpie I will see you tomorrow, make sure to show Amy around town!" and with a grin and a wave she was gone.

"Sheldon I have put Amy in your old room, you can bunk down with Missy." Trying to hide her grin at the arrangements Sheldon had predicted Amy smiled "Thank you Mrs Cooper. For everything! I cant tell you how welcome you have made me feel."

"Why of course you are welcome sugar! Now Shelly go take Amy's bag to her room, but straight back mind. You know the rules!"

Sheldon held out his hand to Amy and led her to his old room. Amy stared around. It was like stepping back in time. "I cant believe they have left your room like this!" Amy said in wonder.

"What do you mean?"

"The day after I moved out mother striped my room and redecorated." Amy stated matter of factly. "This is so cool!"

"Yes, well..." Sheldon didn't know quite how to respond to Amy's statement. "I had better go or mummy will come searching. Good night Amy sweet dreams." and placing a quick kiss on Amy's mouth Sheldon was gone.

73~73


	74. Chapter 74

Amy woke the next morning feeling refreshed. She had slept well and was surprised when she looked at her watch and saw in was gone 8 o'clock. Jumping out of bed she made her way to the bathroom and quickly showered and dressed. She was surprised Sheldon hadn't banged on her door to wake her by now.

As she made her way down stairs she could hear voices talking in the kitchen; following the sound Amy discovered Mary sat drinking coffee with Missy.

"Morning sugar, did you sleep OK?"

"Yes I slept very well thank you. I cant believe I am up so late in fact. Has Sheldon gone out?" she peered around seeing no sign of him.

"Oh no, Shelly is still in bed. I doubt we will see him for at least an hour probably 2!"

"Really? Wow! At home he is up by 6 every day."

"He says it is the air here, but I think it is just when he comes home he unwinds and lets all that science stuff leave him. Now what can I get you for breakfast, pancakes, bacon?"

"Oh I really don't mind, but coffee would be great." Amy smiled still feeling a little awkward without Sheldon with her. Hearing a car pull up outside Amy glanced at the window. There was Meemaw climbing out of her car and pulling boxes out of the back.

"Ooooh good, Meemaw's here!" Missy grinned running outside to help her grandmother.

Soon the women were sat in the kitchen drinking coffee surrounded by plates of bacon, pancakes and more cakes and pastries than Amy had seen outside of a bakers.

"Did you make all these?" Amy asked amazed.

"Yes dear. I knew if my Moonpie was coming home I had better stock up, what with his sweet tooth an' all."

Missy grinned "Dig in Amy, make the most of it before he gets up!"

Amy looked at her watch it was now nearly 10 am and still no sign of Sheldon. So much for showing her around! He was evidently planning on sleeping away his weekend.

"So Amy" Meemaw smiled "what did you make of England? Did you accomplish all you set out too?"

"Yes I did, I cannot believe how successful it was in fact. I so nearly didn't go too."

"Why did you not want to go?"

"I was scared I guess, its not just round the corner is it. And Sheldon was upset about me leaving."

"Well I am glad you went, you can not make decisions based on someone's fears! And look what happened, you going forced Sheldon to face some fears of his own! Where you surprised to see him?"

"Oh surprised doesn't even begin to describe how I felt," Amy grinned. "When I looked round to see him there I think I just started crying in shock!" Amy blushed

Mary looked at Amy. "When I first met you you reminded me so much of Sheldon, I could see why he felt close to you. You were stubborn like him and shared his love of science. But you have made him softer too and I thank you for that Amy." Leaning over Mary hugged Amy and patted her cheek.

This is how Sheldon found his mother and girlfriend as he stumbled into the kitchen rubbing his eyes.

"Morning Moonpie!" Meemaw grinned

"Morning" Sheldon mumbled grabbing a pastry before really even registering who was in the room.

Amy watch in amusement as he began sampling the cakes Meemaw had brought over.

"See what I mean "Missy grinned at Amy. Laughing Amy nodded.

"Sheldon are you not going to say good morning properly?" his mother scolded. "You have brought Amy all this way and have slept half the morning away already."

Sheldon looked up and focused for the first time on the room before him

"I am sorry mummy! Good morning." he smiled at Amy then leant over to kiss Meemaw who was nearest to him.

"Meemaw these are great!"

Sniggering Missy stood up. "Come on Amy; lets you and me go into town and I will show you the shops then we can come back and collect everyone for lunch by which time hopefully my brother will have joined the land of the living and be ready to act in a more chivalrous manner!"

Amy grinned standing up she followed Missy out side waving to those in the kitchen.

73~73

"I still cant believe Sheldon has a girlfriend!" Missy said again. "Momma told me, and Penny told me but seeing you with him was the only thing to make me really believe it. I tease him all the time but I am glad he has found someone who understands him. Just don't take any nonsense from him!"

Amy grinned. "I guess we are very similar in lots of ways. We understand each other. Sheldon is very good to me."

"Well I must admit if he flew to England for you then he is more than serious. Shelly never does anything for anyone. I should know I grew up with him! I know Meemaw encouraged him but even she would not have been able to persuade him if he didn't want to go. So tell me is Penny still with Leonard?

"Yes, and they are quite serious now, both of them not just Leonard" Amy grinned. "I think things will work out for them!"

"I'm glad, Penny is a great girl."

Nodding Amy said, "So is he always like that when he comes home, Sheldon I mean."

"You mean sleeping and eating all day? Yes. Its funny as I stayed in LA with them and he had these crazy charts and stuff, was up and working all the time just like when he was home as a kid, but now when he comes back it is almost as if he can have a break from that. As long as mummy doesn't start nagging him about science he stays like it. But if she drags him to church then the other Sheldon comes out. He will defend science til his last breath!"

Amy grinned. "That's what I love about him. That passion. It was a surprise to see him as he was this morning. I had thought he was chilled in London, but this morning was different again."

"Mother said you are staying at Meemaw's tonight? Well you will see a different Sheldon again there. He becomes a total kid again. Playful and stuff. I guess that is where he was happiest growing up. He didn't join me and George Jr. very much playing. He prefered to stay with Meemaw and Pop Pop. When momma and our father got into their fights Sheldon hid at Meemaw's then too. Even now she is the only person he will hug voluntarily "

Amy considered this for a moment. Sheldon didn't really talk about his childhood much, as did she. Any reference he made was always negative except when he spoke of his Meemaw. Yet coming here Sheldon obvious held his mother and sister in great affection.

"Missy I hope you don't think I am prying but Sheldon obviously loves you and your mother. He was so excited to bring me here to see you both. Why does he feel his childhood was bad?

"I guess it was dad. He put pressure on Sheldon and Sheldon felt he never lived up to those expectations. The pressure on Sheldon was different to the pressure on me. I was a girl so dad didn't expect me to amount to anything. He thought as long as I could cook and keep a home I would be OK. With Sheldon he wanted him to 'be a man' and he didn't think math and science counted. It was Meemaw and Pop Pop that recognised Sheldon's intelligence and gave him a safe space to explore."

Amy knew she had tears in her eyes and turned away so Missy wouldn't see how much these words had touched her. In the space of a day Amy had been welcomed into a family just because Sheldon loved her. Not because she was clever, not because of what she looked like, but because Sheldon loved her so they did too. She thought of her mothers reaction to Sheldon and shuddered.

"Amy are you OK?"Missy realised something she had said had upset Amy.

"Yes I'm sorry, its just I always thought our upbringings were something Sheldon and I had in common. Now I'm not so sure."

Missy frowned, "What do you mean?"

"My mother brought me up on her own, we don't really get on. Sheldon always spoke of a hard upbringing and I thought, or rather assumed, he had the same relationship with his family as I did with my mother. How wrong could I have been!"

"Amy, Sheldon did have a hard childhood. Because he was different. However my mother dresses it up Sheldon was and is different to most people. This made growing up here very hard for him. He was bullied at school, had no friends at all and I can honestly say if it wasn't for Leonard moving in and dragging Sheldon into his social group Sheldon would probably still have no friends. But the Sheldon who is currently sat stuffing is face with sugar is so different Amy; and that is because of you!"

Amy shrugged.

"OK come on lets hit the shops and stop talking heavy stuff. But I am here Amy if you do want to talk.." Missy threw her arm around Amy's shoulders and hugged her.

73~73

Sheldon looked at his watch again, Missy and Amy had been gone for about 3 hours now and he was restless. He wanted to see Amy, show her around. He picked up his phone and sent his sister a text

"_**Where are you?"**_

He held the phone glaring at it when she didn't immediately respond. Stomping up to his old room he smiled when he saw Amy's clothes hanging on the door, her case in the corner, Snuggle Bunny on the pillow.

"_**Amy, could you please tell my sister to bring you home. I am missing you! S xx"**_

Walking back downstairs Sheldon found Mary in the living room.

"Hey mummy,"

"Hi Shelly"

"Did Missy say where she was taking Amy?"

"No sugar, she just said shopping I think? We could go meet them for lunch if you want?"

Sighing Sheldon nodded.

"Could you call Missy, I think she is ignoring me~!"

Laughing Mary picked up her phone and called her daughter, after a quick conversation she hung up.

"They are on there way back so we can eat here. She said they had had fun"

Sheldon knew he shouldn't feel jealous but he had wanted Amy to have fun with him here not Missy!

Sheldon began helping his mother prepare lunch. They made salads and prepared chicken, then Sheldon began making the Eton Mess Amy had made for their friends back home. By the time the girls had returned Sheldon had changed into shorts and a t shirt and was sitting out on the porch reading.

Amy sat looking at him for a while before he realised she was there. On seeing her he jumped up and ran to Missy's pick-up opening Amy's door and swinging her down. "I missed you" he whispered in her ear kissing her cheek.

Grinning Amy hugged him and wrapped her arm around his waist to walk back to the house. Behind them Missy followed wide eyed.

Lunch was fun with Missy trying to embarrass Sheldon at every opportunity. He had a few tales of his own though and soon Amy was laughing out loud at the stories they told.

"You can see Amy why I needed to keep a firm rein on these two. As different as peas in a pod in some ways but in others..." Mary shook her head "On the rare occasion they teamed up the rest of us didn't stand a chance!"

Sheldon and Missy grinned and said together "It was Junior!" laughing Mary explained,

"Most of the time poor George jr and Missy lived quite happily. Sheldon was always happy with his science. On the odd occasion Sheldon joined Missy in fun, water bombing the neighbours for example, they always blamed poor junior."

"Shelly was much more accurate water bombing!" Missy grinned.

"It was all in the science." Sheldon laughed.

Looking at his watch Sheldon said "OK I am going to give Amy a quick tour of town before we head over to Meemaw's." Grabbing her hand he said "Can we borrow the pick up?" to Missy who nodded and threw him the keys.

Handing them to Amy Sheldon held her hand and led her towards the door.

"Have you put sunscreen on?" he asked

"Not since this morning, should I go get some?" Nodding Sheldon waited as Amy returned to her room to apply some more sun protection. They then made their way to the pick up and Sheldon gave Amy directions to all the places of his childhood. They drove past his school and the college he had attended for a short period before going to Germany. Then he took her past the house Meemaw and Pop Pop had lived in when he was growing up.

"Missy and George used to love coming so they could play by the creek, I used to love coming so I could build stuff with Pop Pop or cook with Meemaw." Sheldon remembered smiling.

"Why did they move?" Amy asked curiously.

"Meemaw moved after Pop Pop died. She said while the memories were happy she felt sad there without him." Amy could hear the emotion in Sheldon's voice. She squeezed his hand.

"Thank you for bringing me here. Not just to the house but to Texas. It is beautiful I am surprised you don't come back more."

Sheldon shrugged. "Usually Missy isn't here and me and mummy end up fighting. She gets cross if I talk about science. She is so happy you are here though."

"She has made me feel very welcome. I am sorry my mother didn't do the same when we went visit."

"What happened between you?" Sheldon asked feeling Amy had brought it up so would maybe answer.

"Its strange, coming here has made me look at my own mother in a different light. You are very lucky Sheldon you grew up with a large loving family. You may have your differences but at the end of the day you are there for each other. For me it was just me and my mother. I always felt she was hard on me. Now I realise she was trying to be there for me in her own way.

My mum didn't get a good education as she married my dad really young. He went out and worked and expected her to stay home. When I came along he was home less and less; then one day informed her he was moving out. So mother decided she would never let me be in that position, she encouraged me to work hard, get good grades and follow my dreams. She told me other people would let me down and I could only rely on myself. Now I can see she just didn't want me to make the same mistakes she had. By keeping me close, she ensured I got my grades, got the degree and became the neuro biologist I had dreamed of being. She just didn't know I also dreamed of having friends too. I escaped as soon as I could and kept contact to a minimum trying to find the things I felt she had denied me. When we visited I suppose she thought I might give it all up for marriage and babies."

Sheldon nodded "I was the man who was going to keep you chained to the sink and diapers!"

Amy smiled sadly. "I guess I should have stayed in contact more and then she would know that was never part of my dream."

73~73

Mary was quite plainly not happy her son was not staying another night. "Mother we will come back to say goodbye tomorrow. Our flight is at 2 so we will be over after breakfast."

"Will you come to church, we can introduce Amy!" Mary said excitedly.

"Mother I doubt I'll be up! But if I am I will think about it, it will mean I don't go at Christmas though!" He grinned weighing up this possibility as it would mean his annual obligation would be filled. Mary frowned "Amy I hope you are not so objectionable to your mother."

"Oh I think she would say I was far worse." Amy grinned.

Moving to hug Mary she kissed her cheek "Thank you so much for this weekend. I have enjoyed it so much."

"Sugar you come back whenever you want!"

Sheldon hugged his mother and climbed into Missy truck "Tell Missy we will bring this back tomorrow." he grinned.

Arriving at Meemaw's Sheldon ran up onto the porch dragging Amy behind him. She could smell dinner coming form the kitchen and Sheldon tracked down Meemaw as she put what looked like a peach cobbled into the oven

"Moonpie you are here! I swear your stomach has some chicken detector in it. Amy even as a toddler Sheldon always appeared in my kitchen as the chicken was ready. I had to always make double so there was some left for everyone else." Amy laughed as she hugged and kissed Meemaw hello.

"Moonpie go get your bags from the truck, you are in the front bedroom." She smiled affectionately as Sheldon trotted off

Turning to Amy Meemaw grinned "I am not quite so strict as my daughter "she winked before turning back to the stove to remove the veg she was cooking.

Eating with Meemaw was not unlike eating with Mary Cooper, less prayers were said, but just as much laughter was had. Sheldon, as Missy had predicted, become very relaxed. He happily held Amy's hand stroking his fingers across hers before linking them and holding her hand in his lap. He had a smile on his face the whole evening and Amy was amazed at how easily he took the teasing Meemaw gave him.

"I am going to sit on the porch and watch the sun set." she announced, "you two can clean up!"

Sheldon laughed "Yes ma'am!"

Watching her leave the room he turned to Amy. "I am glad we came." He said quietly.

"Me too." she grinned.

They stood and began to clear the dishes off the table. As Sheldon went to ask his grandmother if he could make her a cup of tea Amy set about washing up. She didn't hear him return and gasped as she felt his arms encircle her waist. Bending he kissed her neck and pressed up against her.

"I missed you last night. I kept thinking of you in my bed! That is why I was up so late, no sleep! All your fault!"

Amy laughed and looking at him over her shoulder kissed his lips quickly.

"Mmmm" Sheldon moaned using one hand to capture her chin and hold her still so he could kiss her. He moved the other up to stroke her breast through her light cotton top.

"Sheldon!" Amy gasped. "Your Meemaw is just outside!"

Pressing his hips into her bottom Sheldon buried his head into her hair and groaned.

"Can you feel how much I want you?"

Amy nodded moving gently against him. He pinched her nipple gently and she gasped.

"Sheldon we cant!"

"Moonpie are you going to china for my tea?" Came a voice filled with humour from the porch.

"oh god" Sheldon moaned and stepping away set about preparing the tea.

"You cant take it to her like that!" Amy nodded at the still obvious erection tenting the front of Sheldon's shorts. "Give it to me ill take it."

Nodding Sheldon said "Hurry up the quicker she drinks it and goes to bed the quicker we can too!"

Amy laughed and went out onto the porch. "wow" she gasped as she saw the sun just beginning to set "That is so beautiful!"

"Sit down and watch with me." Meemaw patted the swing seat next to her, "I'm sure Moonpie can finish up on his own."

Amy sat unable to take her eyes off the sky.

"So Amy how have you enjoyed Texas?"

"I love it, I am so glad Sheldon invited me!"

"I am too dear. When he came home before he was so sad and missing you so much. I have never seen him like that before. You are very good for him."

"He is good for me!"

"Well I am glad. He is a special boy. But then you know that." Meemaw paused then turned so she was facing Amy directly. "Amy you may thing I am presumptions here but have you and Sheldon spoken about the future?"

"A little." Amy replied hesitantly.

Meemaw nodded. "I only ask dear because Sheldon isn't like other men. He is not exactly a 9 – 5 office worker, or a 2.4 children kind of man."

Amy turned from the view and took Meemaw's hand in hers

"Meemaw, I love your grandson. He is the only man I have ever ever loved. I know you are trying to warn me so I don't get hurt but I want to tell you something. Sheldon knows this and understands. I am not sure others will, I hope you however do.

Like Sheldon, up until we met, science was my love. He has change that though. Until Sheldon I didn't have friends and certainly never a boyfriend. Sheldon has shown me it is OK to have both. Together we have found a way. My childhood was not conventional. It was me and my mother. She pushed for me to work hard and get good grades and a good job. I wanted those things but I wanted friends too. Sheldon has enabled me to have that. Meemaw I love him so much and I can never see myself with anyone but him. But while I have always craved friends and social acceptance to a degree I have never craved the family ideal. I do not want children. Whilst the idea of a big wedding appeals in some aspects I know I would be happy with Sheldon without that. Please Meemaw do not think I will try to change your grandson. I love him as he is not for some ideal of a life I might dream of."

Meemaw looked into Amy's eyes and saw nothing but love there. Patting her hand she said "I am glad."

Sheldon chose just that moment to come out on the porch. "What are my two favourite ladies plotting out here?" He asked smiling.

"We were just watching the sunset Moonpie and choosing names for your first 3 children."

Sheldon spat out the mouthful of tea he had just taken and looked in horror at his grandmother.

Amy however could not keep a straight face and started to laugh.

Patting his cheek Meemaw said, "don't stay up too late Moonpie." and standing kissed both Amy and Sheldon on the head before retiring for the night.

Sheldon was quiet for a while. "OK so what did she say?"

"She warned me you were not like other men!"

Sheldon snorted.

"I assured her I knew and had no intentions of tying you down! I meant it Sheldon. I love you and am happy as we are."

"Amy I really really want to do things to you right now that I do not think are appropriate in my grandmothers house." Sheldon whispered.

Amy grinned "So maybe you should do them to me out here!"

Looking at her wide eyed Sheldon said. "There are bugs out here Amy, and snakes!"

Amy laughed. "Come on Sheldon lets go to bed."

73~73

On re-entering the house Amy saw Sheldon had not finished in the kitchen.

"What were you doing all that time?" She asked moving to the sink to finish.

"Trying to practise kolinahr!" He muttered "Didn't work! I had to wait in here and till I was able to go outside without embarrassing myself."

Grinning Amy said "Well come on help!"

Sheldon moved to dry the remaining dished as Amy washed them. Having put everything away and wiping down the surface Amy turned back to Sheldon. "So you want to show me our room?"

Grinning Sheldon took Amy's hand and lead her to the big bedroom at the front of the house.

"I bet the view is gorgeous during the day." Amy said looking out of the window but seeing nothing but black. Sheldon nodded from behind her.

"Sheldon can we go back out and look at the stars?" Amy asked.

Sheldon groaned. "What are yo trying to do to me woman?"

"Please Sheldon it'll be romantic!"

Snorting Sheldon said "No it'll just be cold! OK well go get ready for bed and I'll see if Meemaw has a blanket we can take with us. I wasn't joking it will be cold!"

Grinning Amy rushed to grab her nightdress form the case and her wash bag. Quickly washing and getting changed she returned tot he bedroom to find Sheldon in his Saturday pyjamas blankets over his arm.

"You cant go out like that!" He said turning to find a jumper in the closet he made Amy put it on.

Taking her hand her lead her back out side this time not heading for the porch but round to the front of the house so they were under the window they had just been looking out of.

"Why did you come round here?" Amy asked. "The swing is round the back."

"Yes but so is Meemaw's bedroom and I do not fancy being caught by her!"

Amy grinned. Together they sat on the ground and Sheldon wrapped the blanket around them. Laying back on the other blanket Amy grinned. "It is so so clear I could stay out here all night and look at those. It is easy to see how Raj and simon got hooked."

Sheldon looked at her. "Romantic nonsense" he muttered. "I thought you were more sensible than that Amy!"

Amy grinned "I am usually, but out here with you it is different."

Shaking his head Sheldon pulled her into his arms kissing her hard on the mouth. "I am different with you too." he whispered before kissing her again more gently this time, lifting her so she lay on top of him.

"Can you feel what you do to me woman. How can I be lying here doing this on my grandmothers lawn!"

"Sheldon I can definitely feel what I do to you and I can assure you you have the same affect on me!"

Pulling his hand under the blanket to the edge of her panties she guided his hand so he could feel how wet she was. "You do that to me Sheldon, only you."

Leaving his hand were it was Sheldon began to kiss Amy again moving his fingers lightly causing her to rub against him as she sought further contact.

"Amy we need to stop" Sheldon gasped. His erection was now throbbing in his pyjama pants and he knew there was no way he was about to have sex outside!

Groaning Amy said. "Let me help you with that first, please?" she rubbed against him again.

"Amy I don't have any protection with me and I am not going inside to get it in this state."

Nodding Amy carefully lifted herself off Sheldon but replaced her body with her hand easing him out of his pants.

"Amy we cant" Sheldon gasped not sure what Amy was about to do but knowing if he didn't stop her now he would not be able too.

"Shhh" she murmured before sliding down and licking his tip before sucking him into her mouth. Not wanting to cry out Sheldon bit down on his lip throwing one arm over his eyes.

Amy did not move for a moment then slowly she flicked her tongue along the underside of him causing him to twitch in her mouth and his hips to jolt.

She knew he was trying not to make a sound by the whimpering noises coming from him but as she began to suck and lick his length the sensation got the better of him and groaning he held on to her head with one hand and propped himself up with the other so he could watch her. The sight of him in her mouth was his undoing and Sheldon felt himself tightened as he tried to warn Amy.

"Oh god Amy I..." but he was already shooting burst after burst into her mouth and throat unable to stop or pull away. He collapsed back on the blanket panting stroking her hair as she wiped her mouth and lay back next to him.

Opening one eye he said "I cant believe we just did that. I tried to stop but..."

"Sheldon don't you dare try to apologise!" Laying on her back and staring back up at the stars Amy grinned.

"Penny will not believe it!"

She grinned at the glare she could feel being shot her way!

73~73


	75. Chapter 75

They stayed outside til well past midnight with Sheldon pointing out various constellations and Amy not really paying much attention, just lying listening to the soothing tone of his voice as she lay resting her head on his chest. The temperature dropping caused Sheldon to stir.

"We should go inside, Meemaw will be up in a few hours."

Slowly standing and gathering the blankets they crept inside and made their way to their room. Snuggling down in bed Amy smiled sleepily.

"I am so glad we came Sheldon. I love your family!"

Sheldon smiled at her words "Thank you Amy, I am glad we came too."

73~73

It was the smell of bacon that woke them the next morning. Sheldon looked at the clock and groaned. Shaking Amy's shoulders he whispered "Amy, we had better get up!"

It was past 11 and he knew his mother would be less than impressed he had missed church.

Leaving Amy to sleep a little longer Sheldon made his way downstairs. He found Mary, Missy and Meemaw all at the kitchen table.

"There you are! I figured the smell of cooking bacon would wake you!" Meemaw grinned. "You had better go wake Amy Sheldon; you don't have long before you have to leave for your flight home."

Realising Meemaw was covering up the fact he had just climbed out of Amy's bed Sheldon turned and scuttled back up the stairs.

"Amy!" He shook her firmly this time.

"Amy you have to get up! My mother is downstairs! She will come looking for you soon and discover we have shared a bed!" The note of panic in Sheldon's voice caused Amy to lift an eyebrow and stare at him.

"OK OK, just give me a minute"

"Amy we don't have a minute hurry up!"

He turned and left Amy to get dressed and returned to the kitchen. Pouring himself some tea Sheldon sat facing his sister and mother.

"Amy is on her way" he muttered.

Reaching to fill a plate of bacon and pancakes for her son Mary said "So did you have a nice evening?"

"Yes thank you momma. Although Meemaw and Amy ganged up on me a little it was most enjoyable. Amy has really enjoyed it."

"Well we have loved getting to know her too sugar. Maybe next time we can all come visit you in LA. Meemaw hasn't seen your home and I know Missy got on well with your friends. We could have a little vacation."

Sheldon nodded absently as he ate. He only looked up from his plate as Amy entered the kitchen. She was dressed but still looked sleepy.

"Good morning everyone, I am sorry I am late, I hadn't realised the time!"

"You sit yourself down and I will get you some coffee" Missy grinned.

"Amy, momma was just saying we might come pay y'all a visit soon." Missy grinned.

"That would be lovely!" Amy said with genuine pleasure. "Just let us know when you want to come and I will see if I can get some time off work to show you around." Looking at Missy she grinned "We could have a girls night, Penny would love it and you could meet Bernie and Lucy!"

Finishing their breakfast Amy and Sheldon went to finish their packing and returned to say their goodbyes. Missy was taking them to the airport so Sheldon hugged his mother and Meemaw.

"Thank you for having us." he grinned

"Yes thank you" Amy repeated, hugging both women tightly. "Please do come visit!"

Waving Amy and Sheldon sat holding hands in the back of the pick-up as Missy raced back down the drive.

73~73

It was late Sunday afternoon that they arrived back at Amy's. They had decided to go there rather than Los Robles. As Sheldon phoned for pizza Amy began sorting their clothes for washing. She had enjoyed the weekend so much she didnt want to go to work the next day.

"I am sad the weekend is over" she said turning to add some more washing.

"It was fun wasn't it" Sheldon agreed. "I really hadn't expected it too be."

"Why?"

"Because normally when I go home my mother spends her time persuading me science is a sin and I should be in church repenting. This weekend she barely barely mentioned church or science. It was nice! You are obviously the distraction she needed"

Amy grinned "Glad to be of service!"

Sheldon came up behind her and watched as she added detergent.

"It is refreshing to know my washing is safe with you," Sheldon commented. "with Penny I have to watch her every move or my clothes would all end up pink and smelling of lavender!"

Grinning Amy turned and wrapped her arms round his waist. "So how long till the dinner arrives?"

"About 15 minutes" Sheldon said checking his watch.

Amy grinned and said "good" before leaning up to kiss Sheldon.

Smiling into her kiss Sheldon pulled her close. "I believe we have some unfinished business from last night."

Giggling Amy said "hhmmm let me think" before gasping as she felt Sheldon lift her on to the counter and slip his hands under her skirt.

"Sheldon!"

He laughed at her shock. Pulling her forward so he was between her lags that were now either side of his waist he began to kiss down her neck.

"I believe I still owe you a hickey!" he grinned.

"Sheldon you can't; I have work tomorrow!"

"And I didn't? He question raising an eyebrow at her. Pulling back to look at her sat before him he started to undo the button on her blouse.

"Really Sheldon? Here? In the kitchen? I thought in was unsanitary!"

"In certain situations maybe, but right now my need to finish a job is greater."

Grinning Amy watched his fingers as they pushed her blouse off her shoulders and traced the lace on her pale blue bra.

"Oh I like this bra" Sheldon grinned. "but have you not missed the matching panties?

"What do you mean? I have the matching panties. In fact I have them on!"

Sheldon raised his eyebrow "really? Then I wonder who the pair I have in my room belong too?"

"You have a pair of my panties?" Amy half laughed at this revelation "Why, when and how?" she grinned.

"From when you left to go to London, if you remember I took your weekend clothes and you kept your night gown. When I got home I washed and returned your clothes to your apartment with the exception of those panties. I have fond memories of them!"

"Well well Dr Cooper, who knew!" Amy laughed "maybe when I next stay at yours I will model them for you!"

"Mmm, I will look forward to it." Sheldon mumbled as his lowered his head to gently kiss the breast he had just freed. Sucking her nipple into his mouth Sheldon let his finger trace the lacy panties under her skirt. He moved his mouth higher kissing along the slope of her breast to her collar bone. His fingers slipped under the lace panties and he traced her folds slipping one finger into her as she gasped and thrust her hips forward. She had one hand on the counter and the other on the back of his head which was buried in the crook of her neck now as he alternated between kissing, sucking and whispering how she felt in her ear.

Just as she felt the pressure of her orgasm build the buzzer went to tell them their pizza was here.

"Oh god, that is so not fair!" Amy groaned pulling her bra and blouse back on as Sheldon removed his now wet fingers and stepped back. Moving to the door to get their food and pay Sheldon came back to the kitchen to find Amy straightened out and pulling plates out of the cupboard.

"Will you stay tonight?" she asked hopefully.

"I wish I could Amy but I need to go home as I want to get in early. With James and Simon coming I want to get as much done as I can before they arrive so I can take time off if needed." Amy nodded in understanding. She felt the same way; but like on their return from England this weekend had made her realise how much she liked having Sheldon with her.

"I miss you when we are not together." she said quietly, not looking at him.

Sheldon didn't reply at first considering her words. "I can maybe meet you for lunch tomorrow?"

Amy nodded, that wasn't what she had meant but she was not sure the emotions she felt now where not merely sexual.

The food finished and washing done Sheldon reluctantly put his folded clothes back into his case and began to gather his jacket.

"You don't have to take me, I can get Leonard to pick me up." he said, seeing Amy move slowly.

"No I don't mind honestly. I may pop in and see Penny while there. Tell her I have invited Missy to stay!" she grinned at the thought.

By the time they had reached the 4th floor Amy turned with a bright smile and kissed Sheldon cheek. "I will call you tomorrow night." Nodding he waved goodbye and opened the door to his apartment.

Amy turned and knocked on the door of 4B there was no answer, she had just turned to move back down the stairs when Sheldon's door opened and Penny appeared "Amy, Sheldon said you were coming to see me. Did you have fun? Come in the others would like to see you."

"No, its OK Penny, "Amy said quietly. "I was just going to pass on Missy greetings anyway."

Sensing there was more to it Penny said "Hang on a second." and dashed back into 4A only to reappear almost immediately with her bag and jacket.

"Come on, girly chat."

Dragging Amy in, shoving her onto the sofa and pouring her wine she said "So spill. What's up? Sheldon had said you had fun?"

"Oh Penny I did, it was the best. Meemaw is everything Sheldon said she was. I had a lovely time. Sheldon is so different there I couldn't believe it."

"So why do you look sad?"

"Because the weekend is over and I have to go home and Sheldon wont be there and I miss him when he is not there."

"So maybe you should tell him Amy."

"I did, he said he would see me for lunch. The thing is I don't know if I am just feeling frustrated but I kind of ache and want to cry when I leave him here."

"Why would you be frustrated, I thought things in that area were good?"

"Oh they are! But well, we were getting a little carried away earlier and were interrupted, the same kind of thing happened last night at his Meemaw's. Look Penny just ignore me I am tired and horny obviously that's all!"

"Oh Amy I think there is much more to it than that but I do think it is Sheldon you should be talking to not me! For all you k now he could be feeling the same way."

Shrugging Amy said, "I had better go. I have so much to do at work, at least that'll take my mind of it." Leaving her wine untouched Amy hugged Penny and left.

73~73

"So I got dragged into the office and told they had changed the dates; now they have said I can go for a month! But.. and this is the reason I am calling, they want us to leave on Friday. We would be with you Saturday morning your time. Amy if that is inconvenient tell me. The university have said they will pay for a hotel so we can stay somewhere local and you wont need to be put out." James said all of this in almost one breath he was obviously annoyed and anxious.

"James it is great you can stay longer! And of course you must stay with us! But let me get back to you as it could be the first few days you may need to stay in a hotel if I cant arrange everything."

"Amy thank you! I know you haven't had much time home yourselves lately and to have us descend upon you..."

"Oh we are looking forward to it! But we have only just got back from Texas so I am a bit all over the place at the moment."

"OK well why don't I let you go work and then maybe when you have had a chance to chat with Sheldon we can Skype and sort out the details?"

"Thanks James that will be great. And I meant it we really are looking forward to seeing both of you!"

Replacing her phone Amy sighed. Things seemed crazy lately, she almost craved that old routine of Sheldon's when she had time to relax and contemplate, now she seemed to be playing catch up all the time and running from one thing to another and not appreciating anything.

"_**Sheldon just heard form James. Plans changed. Need to work out new arrangement."**_

Amy sent the text then returned to the lab where she had a backlog of brains to dissect, a pile of hospital data to input and a list of potential patients to review.

It was going to be a late night!

73~73

It was Thursday before Amy actually got to see Sheldon again. She had exchanged brief texts but had not had time to return his calls and had missed dinner at The Cheesecake Factory so she could fit in visiting the hospital, interviewing new research assistants and trying to arrange details for James stay. She hadn't spoken to James in person either and so now, Thursday evening as she pulled up outside Sheldon's apartment she sent James a quick text to see if he would be able to Skype later.

Climbing the stairs Amy literally bumped into Penny and Leonard as they rounded the corner

"Ames! We missed you where have you been?" Penny questioned looking at Amy closely "you look exhausted! Are you OK?"

"Hi guys, yes I have just been busy, I haven't had a minute."

"Well we are just off to pick up the food. Sheldon will be thrilled to see you; he has missed you." Leonard commented patting her arm.

Waving they carried on down the stairs as Amy reached the landing and knocked on the door.

"Amy!" Sheldon grinned pulling her in to the room and kissing her hello.

"Come sit down, I will get you a drink." Sheldon trotted to the kitchen and opened the fridge, would you like water or juice or tea?" he peered at her over the door of the fridge.

"Anything I don't mind,"she answered quietly.

Sheldon grabbed two bottles of water and returned to his spot. "Amy is everything OK? You don't look your normal self. Are you sickening for something?" he backed away slightly.

"No Sheldon I am just tired." Opening her water Amy took a long drink before putting it on the table.

"I promised James we would Skype later, we need to do it tonight he leaves tomorrow! I cant believe it I haven't even got back to him on where he and simon are staying."

Sheldon could feel the tension in Amy's body. "Amy just relax, why don't you go lie down on my bed and I'll call you when Leonard and Penny return with dinner. You really do need to rest or you will be ill when James gets here." Pulling her up he led her to his room and sat her on the bed.

Frowning as he returned to the living room he wondered just how many hours Amy had been working this week, she was obviously exhausted. By the time the others had arrived back Amy was in a deep sleep. Deciding to leave her to rest Sheldon plated up some food for her for later then asked Penny if she had heard from Amy much this week.

"No sweetie, today was the first I had seen her since you got back from Texas. She looked exhausted didn't she. Why don't you ask James if he knows what is going on, they work quite closely and if it is about his trip he may know." nodding Sheldon went to set up the Skype call.

"Sheldon!" James grinned "that's a surprise I was expecting Amy."

"Yes I'm sorry, Amy is here but asleep. She has been busy she said and arrived here tonight exhausted."

"Oh that's my fault, I changed the plans. I knew it would cause her problems." James frowned.

"Listen Sheldon I couldn't get hold of her myself this week so I have booked Simon and I into a hotel for the first week at least, I hope that is OK. I just needed to make sure I had something booked."

"That is fine, we are expecting you to stay with us though at least for part of your trip. I know Amy is looking forward to it. Has your bringing the trip forward impacted on Amy s work load do you know?"

"Yes Sheldon, it is my fault, well Linda's really. We had to bring it forward so I cold be back by year end and have the data finished. This meant Amy needed to make sure everything was ready at the hospital for when I got there. I am guessing this added to her work load. For us this is our only project but not for Amy. I am sorry Sheldon. I will make it up to her when I get there."

"That's OK, I just was a little worried there was something else wrong, we have had little contact this week so I just needed to be sure. I know when rested she will be delighted to have you here and probably cross with me for not telling you to cancel the hotel."

"Sheldon we don't mind staying in the hotel. Before I forget Simon asked is it still OK for him to come in and work with your friend?"

"Yes it is fine, Raj has been looking forward to it. In fact we are all looking forward to it. Penny maybe not so much now she knows about Simon "Sheldon laughed

"Hey!" Penny said from her spot on the sofa.

"Oh is everyone there? James grinned. Sheldon turned his laptop round so James could see the others on the sofa. "That is Penny and Leonard, my room-mate. Raj and Howard are not here this evening they have plans with their lady folk."

"Well it was nice to see where you live, Amy told us so much about it! I am going to have to go Sheldon, Simon is nagging me to go pack."

"You haven't packed yet?" Sheldon asked horrified.

"Oh don't you start, I swear you and Simon are as bad as each other!" and with a wave he was gone.

Sighing Sheldon closed his laptop and turned to the others. "Well that explains why Amy is so tired!" checking his watch he said "I will go check on her." and went down the hall to his room. Opening the door quietly he saw Amy stir.

"Hey," he whispered. "you hungry?"

"Are they back already?"

"They were back 2 hours ago!" Sheldon grinned. "You were out cold so I let you sleep. Come on I saved you some food."

"Sheldon I need to call James."Amy cried jumping up and nearly falling over in her haste.

"I have spoked to him! Relax. It is all sorted. Now come eat and forget about work for a few hours."

Holding her hand Sheldon took her back to the living room were she smiled shyly at Penny and Leonard "Hi, sorry I have been so anti social!"

"Amy it is OK, you have been working to hard! You need to let Sheldon take care of you for the evening!" Penny winked. Sheldon, much to Pennys surprise, nodded in agreement.

Eating her food hungrily Amy realised she hadn't eaten since about 6 that morning..

"So what did James say?" she asked curiously

"Amy he hasn't packed yet" Sheldon said still unable to believe it.

"OK... that's all he said?"

"Well no he said he had booked him and Simon into a hotel for the first week."

Seeing Amy about to protest Sheldon said "He feels guilty for you increased work load so I assured him when you were recovered you would be able to settle him in at yours to your satisfaction. But Amy it makes sense that he stays in a hotel to begin with. It will give us time to get things organised which we haven't had the chance to do yet. Have you still got lots to do at work?"

"No thank goodness. I got it sorted today so come Monday we are all systems go."

"Then can I make a suggestion. Tonight you stay here, rest. Take tomorrow off work and plan what you want to do for the next few weeks; then when we pick James and Simon up Saturday you will be refreshed and ready. We can take them to dinner, they can relax in their hotel, it makes sense."

Amy nodded. "OK, thank you Sheldon."she leant over and kissed him gently.

A slight cough behind them broke their eye contact and they turned to see Leonard and Penny already at the door. "We will leave you guys alone, Sheldon why don't you call in tomorrow too, you have enough days owing." Leonard suggested.

"Yes I might" Sheldon said considering."thanks Leonard." Then turning back to Amy he said, "Come on you go shower and get ready for bed and I'll tidy up in here and be in soon."

73~73

Sheldon called the university at 8 am and told them he would not be in. He sent Leonard a text to the same affect then moved about the kitchen busying himself making Amy coffee and porridge.

She had slept soundly all night her head on his chest, her hand by his neck. Sheldon realised he had missed her being there next to him.

As he laid the breakfast on the tray he was surprised to turn and see Amy behind him.

"I was just going to bring this to you."

"What breakfast in bed? I thought food wasn't allowed in bed!"

"It isn't but these were exceptional circumstances! As Penny pointed out I need to take better care of you."

"Oh Sheldon I don't think she meant you were not taking care of me. "Amy laughed.

"Well I should have checked on you this week. I bet you haven't been eating properly or sleeping properly. Today I will make sure you don't over exert yourself so you are well rested for the arrival of your friends."

"You are staying home?" Amy asked surprised. Sheldon nodded

"Wow! OK, well then I may go back to bed so you can come feed me."

"Oh no, you are up now, there is no need for this food to enter the bedroom! Sit here and eat while I go get washed and dressed then we can sort out the plans for the next few weeks."

Amy grinned as she settled down to eat. She decided a few mouthfuls of food and coffee was more than enough. Grinning she sneaked down the hall to the bathroom letting herself in quietly stripping off her nightclothes she stepped into the shower behind Sheldon.

"Aaaahhh!" He squealed in shock spinning round, "Amy what are you doing?"

"I'd have thought that was obvious, I am having a shower." and reaching around him, ensuring she was pressed right up against him as she did so, Amy grabbed the soap. She then proceeded to soap her breasts and stomach and completely ignore Sheldon who stood in stunned silence watching her.

"Can you do my back?" she grinned over her shoulder at him handing him the soap. Taking it slowly Sheldon lathered his hands then rubbed Amy's shoulders gently.

"mmmm that feels so good" she moaned. Rubbing the tense knots in her neck Sheldon worked his way down her back slowly. Turning her he reached for the shampoo and began lathering her hair before tipping her head back gently and rinsing.

"You are good at this!" Amy grinned. Now facing towards Sheldon she saw he was as affected by the new intimacy as she felt herself. His penis hard and pressing against his hip bone. As Sheldon rubbed conditioner into her hair Amy reached down to stroke him gently.

"Amy I cant do this properly if you keep distracting me." Sheldon groaned trying not to thrust in to her palm as she gripped him.

Leaving the conditioner on her hair Sheldon turned her round so she was facing away from him.

"What's wrong? Amy asked, she knew he had been enjoying her touch, he couldn't hide that fact!

"Amy if you keep touching me like that I will become distracted. The purpose of today is me taking care of you!" and before the words registered in her head Amy felt one arm reached around her waist and the other round her chest. As Sheldon tweaked at her nipples she felt long slim fingers brush her clit before sinking slowly into her.

"Oohhhh... mmmm." she moaned her head falling forward against the tiled shower wall.

Soon the only sounds coming from the room were running water and Amy's moans as Sheldon slowly and thoroughly stroked and licked her body all over.

73~73

After another nap they now both sat on the sofa with a calendar balanced on their knees as they mapped out the following weeks. Amy had persuaded Sheldon to at least consider James and Simon staying at his so they could stay at hers.

"That way James and Simon have more space. Penny will be more than happy to let Leonard stay at hers and we can stay at mine, therefore not having to worry about noise levels" she winked. Finally seeing the logic in her argument, Amy's cries from this morning still echoing in his ears, Sheldon agreed to at least consider this proposal.

Happy, Sheldon then looked at the last week of James expected stay. "I had a thought, why don't we invite my mum sister and Meemaw to stay that last week. They can meet James and Simon and we could have a trip to Disney, Meemaw would love it! Then maybe a few sight seeing trips."

"Where would everyone stay?"

"Well we can see what the hotel is like James is in next week. If it is nice I am sure mummy would be OK there. Leonard could move back here with James and Simon if Missy would rather stay with Penny; or we could all stay at the hotel, make a holiday of it?"

Grinning Amy kissed Sheldon's cheek. "That sounds fun. I will check Monday and book the time off work. You should get Missy to do they same!"

Smiling at her enthusiasm Sheldon agreed. It should be a fun few weeks.

73~73


	76. Chapter 76

Saturday morning arrived and Amy was more than a little excited to go meet her friends. She had woken early and was showered and dressed long before Sheldon had stirred.

"Why are you up so early" he grumbled on finding her in the kitchen.

"Because I couldn't sleep. You were doing a very good impression of a star fish so I decided to get up and make some tea."

"I will have you know I am a neat sleeper." Sheldon said indignantly.

"Yeah well not last night! Now come on hurry up, go get ready I want to make sure we are there in plenty of time in case the flight arrives early."

"Why don't you just check its ETA online" Sheldon muttered as he made his way back down the hall to his room. By the time he had reappeared dressed and ready Amy was on the phone.

"No Penny they don't need a welcoming party! Listen why don't we meet up tonight, we can have everyone back here to Sheldon's and you can meet them then?"

Grinning she finished her call and said "Ready?" before heading to the door.

James was easy to spot, he was head and shoulders taller than most of the other passengers who came through, he was also dressed smartly unlike the plane load of quite obvious British tourist, Simon included. Amy grinned when she saw them and waving pulled Sheldon along after her.

"What is Simon dressed as?" she whispered into James ear as she hugged him.

"Don't! I have had to sit next to him like that for the entire flight. Lets just say he is excited!"

Simon was busy shaking Sheldon's hand and excitedly asking about weather predictions for the coming month. He had on what could only be described as Bermuda shorts with a union jack t shirt sunglasses and carrying a beach bag!

"He is the reason us Brits get a bad rep!" James muttered and happily linked Amy's arm leaving Simon and Sheldon trailing behind.

"So are we all set at the hospital? Linda was in such a bad mood yesterday I think she is jealous!"James grinned "I reckon we speed through the tests then party for the last week!"

"Sheldon and I had the same thought! How do you fancy a week at Disney? Sheldon is going to invite his family, you will love them! Although how his highly religious mother will cope with 2 gay men remains to be seen" Amy grinned "it'll take the heat off Sheldon and I sharing a room though!"

Loading up the car they dropped Simon and James at their hotel promising to return later to bring them to Sheldon's to meet everyone.

"So what were you and James plotting?" Sheldon asked curiously as Amy drove home

"We weren't plotting we were talking about Disney. I was explaining how your mother would be so busy focusing on 2 gay men it would take the heat off of us sharing a room!"

"We wouldn't be sharing a room though, I thought all the guys could pair up, therefore diverting mothers attention from James and Simon; and you girls could do the same."

"So you mean lie?"

"Not lie, just divert her attention."

"So when exactly are you going to tell her we are having sex?"

"On our wedding day!"

73~73

Penny hadn't said much, she just gazed at James with a stunned expression on her face.

"...and the one over there doing an impression of a goldfish is Penny" Sheldon finished the introductions. Glaring at Sheldon Penny stood and held out her hand.

"I am very pleased to meet you." she said.

Laughing James said "I believe you thought I would lead young Amy here astray?"

Penny blushed and tried to ignore Howard and Leonard sniggering "Well... I … err" she stammered.

"I can assure you Amy was perfectly safe with me, your boyfriend over there though, he may not be..." with a wink James glanced at Leonard and Howard who had stopped laughing instantly.

"James stop it! Amy grinned "you have only just got here leave them alone at least for tonight!"

Sheldon was settled in his spot telling Simon all about Stuarts comic book store.

"We could go tomorrow, he is open everyday!"

Simon nodded, "James might not be keen but I would love to go." Turning to Raj he said "Thank you so much for letting me come see your work. I have brought some papers with me on the work we are doing, as I thought you might be interested, but really just to see your set up here will be great."

"Did Amy tell you I went to space?" Howard interrupted, leaning over Raj to tell simon.

"She did indeed, most impressive!"

Howard grinned and turned to smile smugly at Raj. Rolling his eyes Sheldon said "So are you coming into work straight away or will you take a few days to acclimatise?"

"Oh I am happy to come in Monday, James will be out so I may as well do the same." nodding Sheldon said "Give Raj the address of your hotel and he can collect you next week then when you stay here you can travel in with Leonard." Sheldon happily planned.

"Amy and I will move some stuff to hers next week and you can move over when ever you like. It seems a waste to stay at the hotel if you don't need to."

"Well it seems a nice hotel so don't rush on our account. Amy mentioned a trip to Disney! Now that I am looking forward too. She said your family might come too?"

"Hey! When was this decided?" Howard asked.

"Amy and I spoke of it yesterday, and of course we had thought of everyone going." He glared at Howard "You have to behave though; my mother and Meemaw will be there!"

The evening passed quickly with Simon and James fitting in well. Driving them back to their hotel Amy asked "Do you think it'll be OK working with Raj?"

"Yes he seems lovely, it is a shame Lucy was not here, she sounds nice."

"Yes she is very shy though, big crowds worry her. Now what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Well Sheldon said he would take me to a comic book store." Simon smiled

Groaning James turned to Amy, "Lets have a girly day, invite Penny and Bernadette, you can take me to lunch." With a wink he held Simon hand. "Thanks for the ride, text me before you come over to check we are up."

73~73

The first week passed in a blur. James and Amy spent most of their time at the hospital. James was impressed with how much Amy had got organised which meant from day 1 he could start the tests and start sending data back to London. Sheldon had moved into Amy's on Tuesday evening after the cheesecake factory. He hadn't seen much of her though as she was working late; so most evenings he went back to Los Robles with Simon and carried on his old routine then when Amy dropped James back he would return to hers. It was Saturday morning when Amy was crashing about in the bathroom that Sheldon asked "What are you doing? Do you know what time it is, even Dr Who hasn't started yet!"

"I have to go to work, I told you that last night."

"I think I may as well move in with Simon and let James stay here!" Sheldon muttered pulling the covers over his head in a sulk.

Amy slammed the door behind her and muttered all the way to her car. By the time she reached James who was waiting for her on the pavement she was full blown angry.

"What's wrong babe? James asked seeing her gritted teeth.

"Sheldon! He is being an ass!"

"Men! "James grinned, "I thought he was out today, Simon said they were going paint-balling. Now I would pay good money to see Simon paint-balling!" he laughed at the image in he head. "I hope someone takes pictures."

"I hope Sheldon gets shot early" Amy growled.

"Wow, I take it you haven't been getting any lately." James laughed

Glaring at James Amy said "Don't, I am not in the mood."

Shaking his head James pulled out his phone and began texting Simon. By the time they had arrived at the lab Amy had calmed a little. "Do you want to meet Ricky? He used to live with me."

"Sheldon's predecessor?"

"Yeah!" Amy laughed.

She laughed again at the shock on James face when he saw the monkey. "Wow, he lived with you? That's cool! Simon would freak if I brought a monkey home!"

Leading James back to the lab they were soon both engrossed in inputting the data they had accumulated through the week.

"I cant believe some of these results" James said staring at the screen. Linda will be impressed!"

"So she should be!" Amy grimaced. "It has taken us hours to get all this. We will need that week off by the time it arrives."

"Simon is so excited, like a big kid!"

"Sheldon is the same, and the fact his Meemaw will be there is just the icing on the cake. Last night he had the park map out marking the rides he wanted to take her on!"

James laughed. "Its nice they are so close though."

"Yes and she is lovely, they all are."

"Have you seen your mum since you got back from Texas?" James asked gently knowing how upset Amy had been after her last visit.

"No. I did try calling but she wasn't in. I suppose I should try again." Amy frowned at the thought. "How would you feel about calling in on the way home, if I have someone there for support it might stop me backing out."

"Sure" James grinned "count me in."

So now Amy found herself once again walking up to her mothers front door.

"Amy! I wasn't expecting you." Mrs Fowler looked at Amy in surprise. "Come in."

"Mother." Amy nodded "This is James, a friend and work colleague over from England. We were just on our way home and I thought I'd see if you were home."

"Why?" Mrs fowler looked suspicious.

"Just to say hello! Really mother you complain you never see me so here I am!"

"Where is Sheldon? Have you replaced him with this one?"

"Whoa! Mrs Fowler, I can assure you your daughter has not replaced Sheldon with me, I am a friend nothing more. We stopped by as I asked to meet the mother of a dear friend. Sheldon and Amy have very kindly opened there home to us and as we are meeting Sheldon's family I thought it would be fun to meet you too. You have an amazing daughter as I am sure you know."

Mrs Fowler looked at James frowning. "Why are you in the States?" she asked abruptly.

"I am here to continue the work Amy and I started in London. You would be so impressed with what we have achieved." James went on to explain in minute detail the work they were doing and the impression Amy had made on the university in London, gradually Mrs Fowler relaxed and began asking questions to both James and Amy.

Seeing Amy glance at her watch Mrs Fowler said "Amy why don't you and Sheldon bring James and his partner to dinner one evening?" stunned Amy just nodded.

"Good. Well ring me with the date that suits you best." Mrs Fowler smiled as she showed them to the door. "Well done Amy "she whispered as she hugged her still stunned daughter.

"It was lovely to meet you James."

"What did you do to my mother?" Amy asked, sat in the car but making no move to drive away.

"British charm my dear!" James grinned "Amy she just needed an outsider to point out your accomplishments. See you from someone else's point of view. Come on lets go home I need to eat."

73~73

On arriving back at Los Robles Amy was disappointed Sheldon wasn't there.

"Hello" Simon grinned "you just missed Sheldon, he was not happy, he lost! He said he wanted some space so was gone home"

"Oh god." Amy muttered.

Leonard laughed "Yeah it wasn't pretty Amy! You might be safer staying here tonight!"

With a wave Amy said goodbye and made her way home.

There was no sign of Sheldon in her apartment so jumping in the shower Amy washed, changed into a cooler dress then sent Penny a text.

"_**Hey no sign of Sheldon here, do you want to meet up?"**_

Grinning when Penny immediately replied_** "On my way!"**_

Gathering her purse Amy left a quick note telling Sheldon she was out with Penny then went to meet her friend.

"So where is Dr Whackadoodle? Leonard told me he was in a foul mood today?"

"He is sulking as I had to go to work, it then appears he lost at paint ball! I had hoped to spend time with him tonight but he is out and I need some fun!"

"Lets go get Bernie and Lucy and hit some bars" Penny grinned.

Soon the four girls were laughing and dancing and having fun. Penny was trying to explain to Lucy just how good looking James was but Lucy was not impressed. "Oh you have to see him. And he is sooo charming!"

"He is, that's true. "Amy agreed "he certainly charmed my mother!"

"What do you mean?" Penny said shocked.

"I have been calling her and not getting a reply so we called in our way home. James began singing my praises telling her how I had wowed London and before my eyes she changed. She even invited Sheldon and I to dinner with James and Simon."

"That is great Ames!"

"Yes it is, maybe with James acting as intermediary we can build some bridges who knows."

It was late by the time Amy got home. She was a little unsteady on her feet and banged into the table as she came through the door. Once inside she stopped still."uh oh!"

"So you decided to come home?" Sheldon stood up from the sofa. Before Amy she saw a table laid with candles and flowers and on it the remains of one meal, the other cold and congealed.

"Sheldon I didn't know. I told you I was going to see Penny. You should have told me you were doing this!"

"It was meant to be a surprise. You have been working so hard I thought... oh it doesn't matter I'm going to bed." Turning on his heel Sheldon went into the bedroom and slammed the door.

Amy slumped onto the sofa. She had had such fun with the girls and now she felt guilty. How was she to know Sheldon would plan this. Standing she moved to the table. He had obviously gone to a lot of effort too. Shaking her head Amy began to clear up. Maybe they could do something tomorrow.

73~73

Amy woke the next morning to see Sheldon still curled in a tight ball on his side facing away from her, just as he had been last night.

"Sheldon?" she whispered rubbing her hand down his back.

He shrugged her off.

Sighing Amy got out of bed and went to make some coffee. Her head hurt and she couldn't face Sheldon in a mood. She still felt bad for not being home last night but before she faced that she needed coffee.

"_**I am in the dog house. Sheldon had planned romantic meal!**_" she sent the text and lay her head on the kitchen counter praying the painkillers worked soon.

"_**uh oh! Just make it up to him in the bedroom!;-)**_" Amy smiled at Pennys response.

Hearing movement in the bedroom Amy set about making tea and toast. Sheldon appeared already dressed carrying his bag and jacket.

"You gong out?" she asked

"I am taking Simon to the train store." Sheldon was gone before she could question him further.

"_**N**__**o chance to try your suggestion he has gone to play with trains!" **_as Amy sent the text her phone began to ring.

"Hello Amy, as your man has taken my man away, do you want to meet up?" James enquired happily

"Sure, did you see Sheldon?"

"No why?"

"Oh I went out last night and he had prepared a meal. He was not impressed!"

"Oh... shall we give it a miss then?"

"No he isn't here so lets go. Do you want to go shopping or to the beach or what?"

"Surprise me!"

Grinning Amy went back to get ready; then collecting James took him first to the beach then to lunch.

"The weather here is amazing." James grinned. "Take a picture of me." he handed Amy his phone then posed, sunglasses on shorts showing of his already browning legs and a broad grin. Grabbing the phone back he punched a few buttons and laughed.

"Who did you send that too?"

"Linda!" he laughed.

"It's a wonder you keep your job!"

"Oh she loves me really "James laughed, "now come on lets get you home and make you pretty so you can make it up to that man of yours!"

73~73

Sheldon enjoyed Simon's company. He was interested in similar things, had a working knowledge of science so conversation flowed, and was happy to talk about Dr Who as much as Sheldon was!

Now they sat in The Cheesecake Factory eating burgers. Sheldon knew Penny would not be working so was safe from any inquisition.

"So Penny works here?" Simon asked looking round curiously.

"Yes, most nights and some weekends. We usually eat here Tuesday." Sheldon informed him.

"So how come Amy didn't join us today? Is she not a train fan?"

"No, and we are not talking. She came home drunk last night. I had dinner cooked but she didn't appear until gone midnight!" Sheldon frowned at the memory. "I have hardly seen her lately, you would think on her day off she would want to spend time together."

Simon nodded "Well it'll be nice when we go to dinner with her mum. I am looking forward to it."

"Pardon?" Sheldon stared at Simon.

"err... James said he had visited Amy's mum with her yesterday, and we were all invited to dinner." Simon was a little hesitant seeing the confusion on Sheldon's face.

"Hhmmmpphh you obviously are more informed than me!"

"Sheldon I'm sorry. James mentioned it last night. He seemed to think it was a big deal."

"It is, he has obviously impressed Mrs Fowler where I failed."

"Oh I am sure it is not like that." Simon began to feel uncomfortable now. "You and Amy seemed so happy in London. Are things not OK?"

"I had thought they were. We had fun in Texas, she said she wanted me to move to hers for the duration of your stay so we had time and privacy; but I have seen nothing of her. In fact if it was not for the fact we shared rides to and from Los Robles I wouldn't see her at all. When we get home she is tired or busy or out!"

"Maybe you need to make a gesture, something romantic."

"I tried that! She missed it!"

Simon tried to hide his grin at Sheldon sulking. "Come on lets go see if they are back."

Entering Amy's apartment Simon grinned when he saw James things littered all over the room "Well they are here, only James could make this much mess!"

"He would get on well with Penny!" Sheldon grinned.

"Amy? Where are you?"

"In here Sheldon" Amy called from the direction of the bedroom.

James came out grinning "Hello! Have fun? Come on you." and he grabbed Simon's arm and left.

Sheldon walked towards the bedroom where he found Amy sat on the bed smiling. "hi" she grinned

"Wow!" Sheldon said open mouthed.

"I'm sorry" she whispered holding out her hand. Walking towards her Sheldon was more than happy to accept her apology!

73~73


	77. Chapter 77

Just as Sheldon approached the bed his phone rang. Frowning he looked at it then groaned, looking at Amy as if she would vanish if he answered the call.

"Hello mother... No Mummy I haven't book anything yet, it was just an idea."Amy grinned as she sat back on the bed her shirt that had captured Sheldon's attention so fully riding up her thighs. "I thought you would like it. Clearly I was wrong!" Sheldon sighed as he listened to his mother then gulped as he glanced at Amy. "OK, how about if you come for the week but we only do 2 days at Disney. You can meet our friends from England and have some Disney fun then spend time here too?"

Amy grinned as she watched Sheldon pace round the bed, trying to avoid looking at her. "Yes Amy is here, I am at her apartment... Yes hang on." Sheldon handed the phone to Amy with a grin then sat next to her with running his hand up her bare leg.

"Mrs Cooper. Hello."Amy stuck her tongue out at Sheldon and shifted away a little. "Yes, thank you, my friends arrived safely. No they are not here right now. Yes they are very keen to go to Disney. Well I don't know, I am not sure my mother would be available. I could ask though..err..." Amy began to loose her train of thought as Sheldon began kissing and sucking at her neck. "err... sorry.. Yes well I am seeing her this week, yes things are better thank you. OK well I will ask her OK bye." Amy disconnected. "well that was awkward! Can you imagine, your mother and mine together!"

"Perhaps we should leave them with James and run away!" Sheldon joked.

"I meant to tell you about my mother" Amy said feeling awkward now as he had overheard her tell his mother. Standing up and straightening the shirt Amy moved to the living room.

"Simon told me." Sheldon said a little shortly following her.

"Oh!"

"It's good though, that she invited you I mean."

"_U__s_ Sheldon. She invited us. When should we go?"

"I don't mind you choose."

"How about Tuesday?"

"OK" Sheldon glanced over at Amy. "Will you tell her we are currently living together?"

"She knows. I told her already. She didn't seem that bothered to be honest, I was surprised. I suppose she knows it is because James and Simon are here. It made sense." Nodding Sheldon said no more.

"Sheldon do you mind staying here?"

"No why would I?"

"I just thought you might miss your home. Leonard, the guys, your routine?"

"Amy my routine is not what it was any more, I feel I have been living out of a suitcase for months! And no I see the others everyday."

Amy nodded "Good."

"Amy how do you think _my_ mother will react when she finds out we are all but living together?"

"Sheldon it is temporary, I am sure she will understand."

"Maybe." Sheldon frowned.

"Listen if you are worried we can let your mother and Meemaw stay here you can move back to your apartment and I will crash at Pennys or something. It will only be for a week then James and Simon will go home, so will your family, and you can go back to your routine and normal."

Nodding again Sheldon pulled her onto his lap. "So before my mother called you were going to explain where this delightful outfit came from. He ran his hand up her bare leg to the hem of the t-shirt.

"You like it? James thought you might!" Amy grinned.

"Oh I definitely like it! Did James give it too you?"

"Yes a present from him and Simon."

Sheldon traced his fingers over the picture on the navy blue Dr Who t shirt. The Daleks on the front highlighting her breasts perfectly.

"Remind me to thank Simon when I see him!"

Amy grinned. "I will thank him from both of us! I am sorry about last night Sheldon. I would have made sure I was home if I had known the effort you had gone too."

"It's OK, you weren't to know. Anyway you are home now so you can make it up to me!" and with a grin he pulled the t shirt over Amy's head any began kissing her tracing his fingers were the daleks had been seconds before.

73~73

Tuesday night was a surprising success. Amy had called her mother Monday and they had spoken briefly agreeing the time and confirming the menu. Sheldon was very guarded initially; but Mrs Fowler was trying very hard to show Amy she was sorry.

"Amy tells me she had a nice time visiting your family Sheldon, and they are coming to visit soon?"

"Yes we are hoping to do little sight seeing with them and James and Simon here before they have to go home. You would be welcome to join us" Sheldon added. His tone was not exactly inviting and Mrs Fowler smiled politely.

"Thank you dear. I wouldn't want to intrude. I would like to meet up with you though Amy, if that is OK, maybe later this week?"

"Of course. "Amy frowned "is everything OK?"

"Yes dear everything is fine." Then standing she began to remove their plates to the kitchen.

Sheldon looked at Amy questioningly; she shook her head back, she had no idea what was going on. Her mother being this friendly was as strange to her as to everyone else.

The rest of the evening was polite and friendly and by the time they left Amy felt as tightly wound as she did when her mother was hostile. "Can I call you tomorrow and we can arrange to meet?" her mother asked again as they left.

"Yes OK, bye." Amy waved practically pushing Sheldon into the car.

"Amy I don't get it." Simon commented. "You said your mum was hostile, unfriendly to everyone and mean to you. She seemed a delight!"

"Yes well believe me she wasn't like hat the last time we were here!" Sheldon remarked.

Amy didn't say anything. She wondered what was wrong.

73~73

"So you are telling me that you didn't think I would ever meet someone and now I have you think I should end it before he does?" Amy asked incredulously

"No! no... look Amy, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Mother we have been over this. I am a grown woman, I need to live my own life. Whatever happened between you and my father, well that is in the past now. It also doesn't mean the same thing will happen to me."

Mrs fowler looked at Amy. "You have changed so much. You look and sound so different, so confident."

"I have grown up mum! I have a good job, lovely friends and a boyfriend who loves me. Yes we don't know what will happen tomorrow; but I have come to realise I cant live my life worrying about that."

Mrs fowler smiled sadly "I am sorry Amy, maybe I held you back. I admire you. Your friends seem lovely. Sheldon too. You love him don't you." It was a statement not a question.

"I do. We are currently living together, as you know, while James and Simon have space at Sheldon's and I realised I don't want that to change. When I was growing up I dreamt of weddings and babies and fairy tales. But mum that is not real life. Now I want to come home and know Sheldon is there. I don't need the white wedding. I have come to realise I don't want children, I just want Sheldon. And for as long as this lasts I will hold on to every second."

"Amy I am sorry. I let my fears put a block on you living your life. Can your consider forgiving me?"

Amy looked at her mother. This was the first time she had ever felt confident enough to tell her how she felt. She knew Sheldon had changed her, that her trip to London had changed her, but until now she hadn't realised how much.

"Yes I can forgive you mum." Amy smiled. "but you need to know whether you agree or not Sheldon and I are together, we may not ever get married, we wont be giving you grand-kids, but all those things, they are our decision."

Mrs fowler nodded. Reaching over she grasped Amy's hand. "I am proud of you Amy, for your work accomplishments of course, but also for the strong woman you have become."

73~73

Amy felt much lighter over the coming week. She had made an effort to ring her mother a couple of days after their meeting just to chat. It was a little strained at first but Amy knew things would get easier. Today her and James were back at the hospital administering the final round of drugs. Things had gone so well Linda had decreed they didn't need to find another batch of patients. Delighted they were going to celebrate by finishing early and going to surprise Sheldon and Simon at Caltech.

"I need to go home and change first, I smell of hospitals," James declared as they left the building an hour later.

"OK how about we go to mine, I changed then take you home to change then we go to Caltech?"

"Yes that sounds good. You should wear your daleks t shirt." James winked.

"Only if you wear yours." Amy challenged.

"How do you know I have one?"

"Simon told me!" Amy laughed.

"OK, but if Simon gets that look in his eye we will be abandoning you!" James laughed with a wink.

"Deal!"

The two giggled as they made their way through the corridors of the university. Amy had sent Sheldon a text and established they were all still at lunch in the canteen. Entering Amy quickly spotted them at their normal table and pointed them out to James. Grinning he went up behind Simon and covered his eyes. Sheldon turned to see Amy and gasped.

"Amy what are you doing here?"

"Surprise "she grinned as she saw James release Simon.

Simon's eyes were scanning James chest as she felt Sheldon's do the same to her.

"OK guys, I'm outta here!" Simon didn't even wave. He had grabbed James arm and was heading for the door. James laughed and shouted at Amy "Told you!"

Shaking his head Sheldon said "What are you two up too?

"Nothing we finished early. Trail done! We thought we would come surprise you."

"Well as nice as this is I have to go back to work." Sheldon squirmed in his seat aware Raj, Howard, and Leonard were watching, smiling at his obvious discomfort.

"OK, well I will walk you back to your office then go see if I can catch the others and give them a ride home." Amy held out her hand and Sheldon reluctantly took it, very conscious of everyone now staring.

"Amy what's going on?" he hissed as they got outside the canteen.

"Nothing! I just wanted to surprise you. Simon liked his surprise!"

"Yes well Simon doesn't have to work here everyday! This will be all over the university!"

"What that Dr Sheldon Cooper's girlfriend came to visit at lunch time? Shocking!"

"No that Dr Sheldon Cooper's girlfriend arrived dressed to seduce him!"

Amy laughed. "Well I am flattered Sheldon; but I really think it is only you and Simon who view this t shirt in that way."

"Really... then I dare you to wear it into the comic book store! Or to Kripke's office, or to comicon. Seriously Amy it isn't just me."

Opening his door Sheldon practically pushed Amy inside before locking it behind him.

"Wow I didn't realise it would have this affect on you. I thought the other night was a spur of the moment thing!"

Shaking his head Sheldon said "Take my jacket, make sure it is done up! You cant go wandering the corridors like that!"

"OK OK. I will go home and change." Amy muttered feeling a bit put out.

Sheldon pulled Amy into his arms holding her against his hips so she cold feel his arousal pressed against her stomach.

"Oh no. I am going to finish early and I expect you waiting for me with just that shirt when I get in! I need you to take care of this as it is your fault!"

Amy left laughing.

73~73

"I told you mother I would meet you at the hotel. We will be leaving shortly I am just waiting for Penny! And James! They appear to have the same problem when it comes to time keeping. Just give in your names at reception; it is all book and paid for. I will call when we get there."

Amy came back in from across the hall. "She is nearly done." she grinned sitting down next to Sheldon who was in his spot.

"Have you missed your spot?" She grinned but curious to the answer as Sheldon hadn't mentioned it once while at hers.

"A little I guess; not as much as I thought I would."

"Was that your mother? Are they there already?

"No they have landed and getting in a taxi. Missy sounded excited in the background. Mother just sounded... well like mother!"

Grinning Amy shouted "James hurry up!"

Simon came out of the bedroom smiling. "He is just finished. I had to take some stuff out he could get the case shut!"

"We are only going for 2 nights!" Sheldon exclaimed but just as the words left his mouth Penny arrived dragging a case that would carry enough clothes for 2 weeks!

"I am not even going to ask, lets just go!" Sheldon muttered.

Ushering everyone out Amy pulled him to one side and whispered. "I forgot to tell you, I didn't pack my pyjamas, just my daleks t shirt!"

"hen with a grin she skipped down the stairs to catch up with Penny.

73~73

Mary Missy and Meemaw had deposit their bags in their rooms and were waiting in the foyer when the others arrived. Checking in quickly and lugging bags to their respective rooms they quickly returned to make their way to the park. Linking arms with Meemaw Sheldon said, "What ride should we go on first?"

"Oh Moonpie I don't mind. You choose." she grinned.

Amy smiled at them from behind and turning to Mary said, "Are you looking forward to it?"

"Yes I am actually. Missy has shown me pictures and it looks fun. I wont be going on many rides but it sure looks pretty."

Grinning Amy said "We can guard the coats and bags. I don't think I fancy many rides either."

"Did your momma not want to come?" Mary asked quietly.

"She may not be able to get here although she is going to try, but she said when we got home she would like to meet up, for dinner or something. Things are much better." Amy grinned

"I'm glad sugar, really glad!"

Entering the park Sheldon was keen to take Meemaw on 'Peter Pans flight' first.

"Its like magic Meemaw you will love it! He said excitedly.

"Do you remember when Pop Pop used to read you Peter Pan when you were little Moonpie?

"I do, that's why I like this ride so much."

Following behind the others had to almost run to keep up with Sheldon. Amy was surprised at just how sprightly Meemaw was. She matched her grandson step for step and by the time they had all joined up in the queue Mary said to Amy "I doubt you will see much of our Shelly this weekend Amy! He is like a little boy when him and Meemaw are together."

"I think its lovely! I was never that close to my grandparents."

"So tell me," Mary asked glancing at Simon who was whispering in James ear. "Your two friends from England, They didn't bring their wives or girlfriends?"

Amy turned to look at Mary. "No Mary, neither of them have wives or girlfriends."

"Oh that's a shame, perhaps they will meet some nice American girls."

"They don't want too." Amy smiled gently "You see they are a couple. They are in love with each other."

"Oh! err... well.." Mary was at a loss for words for several moments, watching James as he placed his arm round Simon's waist when leant over to point something out. "Well they certainly look happy." She said at last.

"They are happy, very. They have been together 5 years now evidently. You will have to ask Simon to tell you about the church he goes to in London. It is beautiful, he took me when I went over."

"They are religious?"

"No not James!" Amy grinned "but Simon certainly is. He met with a fair amount of hostility in his family I believe but now they are beginning to accept James and him as a couple."

As they reached the front of the queue Amy helped Mary step onto the little boat then stepped in after her. Soon they were all floating along on the ride, swept away by the detail and simple beauty of the story coming alive before them.

As they stepped off Meemaw was hugging Sheldon and saying, "Before we go I want to do that again, thank you Moonpie!"

They moved around the park choosing various rides that would suit Mary and Meemaw as well as the faster rides for everyone else. Sheldon looked a little green as he came of space mountain and Penny grinned. "You will never learn will you?" and she handed him a bottle of water as Leonard sniggered from a safe distance away.

After 3 hours Meemaw said "I think I will go back to my room for a rest, let you younger ones enjoy yourselves." and grasping Mary's arm the pair headed back to the park hotel.

"Sheldon your Meemaw is delightful!" Raj gushed. "She is so so sweet!"

"You sound surprised Raj, it is not as if I haven't told you this a hundred times before!"

"Yes but Sheldon you tell us lots of things hundreds of times you cant blame us for being a little surprised that this is in fact true!" Howard grinned. Receiving an elbow in the ribs from Bernadette.

Simon and James had separated a little while earlier to see if they could find some characters to get autographs. Sheldon had wanted to go too but Amy had insisted he joined her, Leonard and Penny for lunch.

"But Amy..." he whined.

"Sheldon we can get autographs later, and you have already got them all so …."

Nodding reluctantly Sheldon sat down saying "I am glad I got mummy to come. I knew Meemaw would love it but I was not sure about mother. Missy said she heard her laughing; lots! So that's good."

"Yes it is nice to see her having fun, I kind of wish my mother was here too, they could have got to know each other a little. Your mum was questioning me about James and simon earlier." Amy grinned.

"Oh no, what did you say?"

"I told her the truth! They were a couple, they are in love and had been together for a long time."

"What did she say?"

"Not much really. I will warn James to prepare him for any questions I am sure she is thinking up!"

Sheldon nodded. "You do realise we still have the whole room issue to face."

"Why are still worrying, I told you I would share with Penny if you wanted."

"Leonard refused! He said I needed to man up!"

"Well maybe he is right!"

"Really Amy? Do you want to tell her?"

"Sheldon your Meemaw knows, all our friends know which means Missy knows, even my mother knows. I am sure Mary would be more hurt you are keeping secrets than that we are sharing a room."

"You don't know my mother!" Sheldon muttered.

73~73

After a cruise on the river boat and another ride on the pirates attraction the group made their way back to the hotel. James and Simon had gone back early, having arranged to all meet in a few hours for dinner. Sheldon and Amy had the room next to Simon and James on one side and Meemaw on the other.

Entering Amy smiled. "I love the way the rooms are all themed. It is so pretty. She bounced on the bed and grinned. Shall we have a nap before dinner?" she raised her eyebrows comically.

"Good idea." Sheldon replied "I am going to shower first but I'll be quick"

On his return Amy watched puzzled as he crawled into bed in his pyjama bottoms and under shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"Having a nap! Amy it was your suggestion surely you cant have forgotten already?"

Shaking her head Amy made her way into the bathroom to take her own shower; sometimes Sheldon really could be dense!

Returning in just her Dr Who t shirt Amy climbed onto the bed and wrapped her arms round Sheldon's waist from behind.

"I need a hug." She grinned

Turning Sheldon saw what she was wearing.

"Oh boy. Amy you do know my Meemaw is just next door don't you?"

Amy frowned "So does that mean we will just be sleeping the next 2 nights."

"Well yes, I cant do anything with her just next door."

"OK then." Amy got up and pulled out her phone. Soon she was back on the bed her back to Sheldon's.

"Now what is wrong?" he asked knowing the mood had changed,

"Nothing Sheldon I have just arranged to share a room with Missy, that way you can get your beauty sleep and continue to hide from your mother the fact you are now an adult!"

"Amy..."

"Not now Sheldon."

An hour later Amy woke from her nap to see Sheldon was gone. Getting up Amy began to put her clothes back in her case and texted Missy to see if the coast was clear for her to move in.

As she dragged the case to the door it opened and Sheldon walked in.

"Oh good you are up. What are you doing?"

"I told you I am going to share with Missy!"

"Amy, please. I am sure if we are careful mother will not need to even know."

The door almost hit Sheldon on the nose as Amy slammed out of the room!

73~73

"Listen Sugar, my brother has always been a bit dense when it comes to things like this, and he has only ever stood up to momma when it comes to science vs god! Let him stew I say, lets go get James and Simon and find some night-life, Shelly can sit with momma and Meemaw. I am sure he will be fine."

So Amy found herself now in a little bar, with Missy and James buying her shots.

Simon frowned. "James she will be ill! Stop now!"

"You are as bad as Sheldon!" Amy grinned "Come on have some fun!"

So Simon reluctantly took a shot from Amy's growing line, still sending James daggers. Missy was now dancing and chatting to some fellow Texans she had met at the bar.

"James I think we will have to carry Amy back at this rate. Should we call Sheldon?"

"No!" Amy shouted.

"Let me go get your room key from Missy and we will head back." James said, realising Simon was right and Amy had had far too much to drink. He was back seconds later dragging a reluctant Missy with him

"Come on you two! We have not come all this way to spend it nursing you two when you have hangovers tomorrow. We are taking you home."

Having ensured they were safely back in their room and had water and painkillers James and Simon went to the hotel bar. Mary was there with Penny and Leonard.

"Hey! She waved. "We wondered where you two had gone? Had fun?"

"Yes we went to a bar, but we just walked Missy and Amy to their room and now thought we would have a drink."

"Amy and Missy?" Penny frowned. "Where's Sheldon?"

"In his room I would imagine." James sent Penny a warning look.

"Sheldon was quiet earlier," Mary said, "him and Amy are OK aren't they?"

"Oh I am sure they are fine." James smiled politely then trying to change the subject said to Penny "So did Amy say if her mum was coming or not?"

"No she was hoping she would but who knows."

Spotting Sheldon entering the bar Simon kicked James under the table and nodded in his direction.

James groaned.

"Where's Amy?" Sheldon demanded looking crossly at James.

"She is in her room with Missy."

"I just called at Missy's room there there was no answer."

"Then they are probably asleep already." James said quietly.

"Was she drunk? I know Missy, she'll have taken Amy's side and then tried to get her drunk."

James groaned as Mary said "What do you mean taken Amy's side? Why would she need to take sides?"

Taking a deep breath Sheldon turned to face his mother.

"Amy and I had an argument. She moved out of our room into Missy's."

"_Y__ou__r_ room? You two were _sharing_ a room? Oh Shelly you know I don't approve of..."

"Mother stop! Yes Amy and I are sharing a room, or we were. We shared a room at Meemaw's when we came to Texas, and at the moment I am living with Amy while Simon and James stay at mine."

Mary opened and closed her mouth as she stared at her son.

"You sinned at your Meemaw's?"

"Listen, I am not going to argue with you on this mother. I love Amy and if I had my way I would live with her all the time!"

And with that Sheldon stomped back to his room leaving a table full of people staring after him open mouthed.

73~73


	78. Chapter 78

Mary spun round and stared at the group round the table.

"Did you all know this? Am I the last to find out my son has been living in sin?"

Standing up, without waiting for an answer, Mary left the table.

"Oh boy, do you think we should warn Amy?" Penny asked looking at Leonard.

"I think we should go warn Meemaw!" James grinned "Mary looked fit to burst!"

73~73

Knock, knock, knock AMY!

Knock, knock, knock AMY!

Knock, knock, knock AMY!

Sheldon hammered on the door with his fist, his voice getting louder with each shout. The door opened and a very very bleary eyed Missy stood staring at him.

"This had better be darned good Shelly 'cos I swear to god..."

Sheldon pushed Missy out of the way and looked at Amy face down on the bed snoring lightly.

Sheldon strode up to her and shook her shoulder "Amy! Wake up!"

Groaning Amy muttered "What time is it?"

Sheldon shook his head at the condition Amy was in. Moving to retrieve a glass from the bathroom and a bottle of water from the mini fridge, he filled the glass and shoved it at her.

"Here. Drink this." He stood over her until he was satisfied she had drank it all before refilling it and putting it down next to her.

"How much have you had to drink?" he questioned, his tone softening slightly as he looked at her curled up in a ball, she didn't answer.

Turning on Missy he said "This is your fault! You know Amy doesn't drink like you and Penny!"

"Shelly shhh!" Missy lay back down on her twin bed covering her eyes with her arm.

Sheldon could see he was going to get no sense out of either girl tonight; so pulling out his phone and setting the alarm for 6 am he pulled off his shirts and pants and sat on to the bed next to Amy.

He sat there watching her sleep for nearly an hour before he was satisfied her breathing was regular, her airways clear and she was unlikely to choke on her own vomit. Closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep still sat up next to her.

It was the sniggering that woke him. Opening his eyes he saw Missy standing over him and Amy, a devilish grin on her face.

"Morning Shelly!" she laughed, no sign of a hangover in sight.

Sheldon sat up realising he had not only fallen asleep; but in his normal fashion had wound himself around Amy, legs entwined hand firmly cupping and stroking her breast.

"Sleep well?" she winked.

"Don't start with me Missy! I cannot believe you let Amy get that drunk, you have no idea of the repercussions your actions had!" Sheldon stood up, not moving far from Amy's side but far enough from the temptation of her body.

"Sheldon shhh!" came Amy's voice next to him. She sat up gingerly holding her head. Reaching over for the pills and water he handed them to her.

"Take these." he muttered, in not the most sympathetic of tones. Swallowing them gratefully Amy focused on his face. "Sheldon why are you here?"

"Because Amy, thanks to you and my sister I have been forced to spend half the night searching for you; then arguing with my mother; before checking the pair of you didn't lapse into some alcohol induce coma!

"Oh Shelly you do exaggerate." Missy laughed. "We went for a drink with James and Simon then they walked us back here. We weren't missing; just having fun. You should try it sometime!"

"Why did you argue with your mother?" Amy asked curiously.

"Because she found out we were sharing a room." Sheldon muttered.

"How? I didn't tell her."

"No I did. I also told her about Texas, and about me staying at yours. She was not happy."

"Oh!" Amy was amazed. Missy looked absolutely stunned.

"Wow Shelly! What did she say?"

"I don't remember. There was talk of sinning, then I got angry and left."

Amy's phone began buzzing on the table followed by Missy's. Both girls looked at their text messages from Penny; their mouths falling open in perfect synchronisation.

"Shelly did you tell momma you wanted to live with Amy permanently?" Amy watched Sheldon blush at Missy question.

"Maybe." he muttered.

"Wow!" Amy whispered. Kneeling up she leant over and kissed him. "I cant believe you did that. Thank you Sheldon." Pulling him closer she deepened the kiss.

It took Missy a second to process the sight of her brother kissing his girlfriend, not just kissing but a full on passionate embrace.

Coughing she said, "I'll just go wash up." and headed to the bathroom.

Sheldon pushed Amy gently backwards so she was now sat on her heels, he followed sitting next to her. Pulling back from their kiss reluctantly Amy looked at him.

"I didn't mean for you to fight with your mum, I'm sorry."

"It's OK. I guess I should have just been honest, like you told me too from the beginning. I should probably ring Meemaw, momma was cross! Especially when she knew we had stayed in the same room at Meemaw's."

Amy giggled, "I cant believe you told her that!"

"No, neither can I now!" Blushing Sheldon gave her another quick kiss then said, "Amy please move back into our room."

"Of course I will. Let me wash and change and I will follow you back." Nodding Sheldon moved to the door.

"You do realise Missy took her phone into the bathroom with her; she is probably texting Penny right now."

Amy grinned, "probably!"

73~73

Mary was angry.

She felt that not only had Sheldon deceived her but her own mother had too. On returning to her room Mary considered waking her mother up to confront her. Realising it wouldn't change the facts Mary sat on her bed and looked out of the window. Outside she could see people returning from their day at the park having watched the parade. Couples holding hands, young families carrying tired children.

There were other groups, just off out. Out to go drinking, find adventure at night, out to have fun.

Mary sighed.

She felt old.

How many years had she tried to instil Christian values into her children? She had given up on George Jr and Missy; but Sheldon, she had thought he understood. Tonight just seemed to confirm she was ignored by everyone even her own mother. Moving away from the window Mary got into bed.

The next morning Mary seriously considered packing her bag and going home. It was the knocking on her door as she moved to get her bag that stopped her. Opening the door she saw Missy.

"Hi momma" Missy said quietly "Can I come in?

Mary moved aside without answering. Quickly taking in the bag on the bed Missy frowned.

"Momma we need to talk. You cant take this out on Shelly. He loves her you know."

"I am sure he does Missy. He made it quite clear last night my opinion doesn't matter though. It is best I go home."

"No! You cant leave. Sheldon was angry and scared last night. He and Amy had had a fight because he was trying to do right by you. He didn't want to upset you and in the process upset Amy. But he is a grown up now, you have to let him choose."

Missy spoke quietly sitting next to Mary, holding her hand.

"Amy is so good for Shelly momma. He is different with her. She is kind and patient and she lets him do his science stuff. She understands him. Don't make him choose, please. He loves you so much he didn't want to upset you and he doesn't know what to do."

"But when he came home... Meemaw knew. Did you know too?"

"Does it matter? Did you never do things when you were young that your parents may not have approved of?"

Mary stood up pulling her hand away. "This isn't about me!"

"Yes it is. It is about all of us. Sheldon loves us all; we are his family, but he loves Amy too. Don't you want him to be happy, have someone there for him?"

"Of course I do, and I like Amy, I really really do. I just didn't think Sheldon would..."

"I know! I didn't either!" Missy grinned. "Come on lets go get Meemaw, tell her the news, and grab some breakfast."

Pulling Mary with her Missy headed for the door.

73~73

Amy opened the door to their room and saw Sheldon lying on the bed.

"You OK?" she asked quietly; worried that the previous nights events were catching up with him.

"Yes" he smiled sitting up. "Come here." He pulled her down onto the bed and hugged her.

"You do know I meant it... what I said to mummy. I have been lying here thinking about it and I know I was angry; but I don't want to move back when James and Simon go home. I like knowing I am coming home to you, I like sharing a meal every night as we talk about our day. I even like doing our washing together... I know we haven't spoken about this. But..."

"Sheldon I would love for you to live with me. I just never thought you would want too."

"Why?"

"Because ever since I have known you, you have placed so much stock in your routine. You have your spot on your sofa, nobody is allowed in your room, you have bathroom time and laundry time and days you eat pizza and Thai... I just thought when James and Simon went home you would want back your routine."

"Amy when did I last do my laundry on a Saturday at 8.15? Not only do you enter my room you stay in my room overnight.! You know I like pizza and Thai but recently, if you think about it, we have had far more home cooked meals than take out. Yes I like my routine, but I would be more than happy to have a new routine at your apartment. One that we devise together. Amy I love you and the thought of leaving here and going home to my room then waking up on my own... well I don't like that thought at all."

Amy couldn't talk. She didn't know if she should laugh or cry. She had dreamt of this moment for years. Literally years. She pulled him close and hugged him tight. She didn't kiss him, she just held on, breathing in his smell and hoping it wasn't some alcohol induced dream.

Gently prizing her fingers off him Sheldon leant back and looked at her.

"I love you Amy!"

"I love you too Sheldon!"

73~73

**A/N Sorry, short tonight. Will try harder tomorrow ;-)**

** Thanks for all the lovely reviews and encouragement it really does help!**


	79. Chapter 79

Penny sat across the table from James and simon.

"Have you heard from Amy or Sheldon this morning?" She asked, concerned.

"No. We were going to ask you the same thing."

Penny pulled out her phone and sent another text to her friend. "I did text her earlier, and Missy but I haven't heard anything. I figured they were just sleeping it off."

As they sat eating breakfast and discussing possible plans for the day Penny kept checking her phone. They were soon joined by Bernadette and Howard and filled them in on last nights excitement.

"... so then Mary just stormed off." Penny finished.

"I cant believe Sheldon stood up to his mother like that." said Howard his voice filled with awe. "I will have to ask him for tips!"

Pennys phone shook and looking down she said "It's from Amy." Quickly reading the message she said "Amy is fine, she said Sheldon took care of her last night and he is going to go talk to his mum again now. She said if we go on they will meet us at the park later."

So the group began gathering their belongings together and arguing about which ride they should go on first, James and Penny daring the others to try the Grizzly River Run, Howard querying whether he was tall enough to qualify.

73~73

Sheldon knocked on Meemaw's door, Amy waiting just behind him. There was no answer.

"Perhaps she has gone to breakfast with Mary and Missy." Amy pointed out.

"Maybe." Sheldon frowned.

A few text messages later he said "You were right. Missy said they are in the restaurant. She also warned me momma is still mad."

Amy smiled gently. "Come on we will face her together."

They took the lift down to the restaurant and scanned the room finding the group of women sat by a window in the far corner.

"Are you hungry?" Amy asked although the thought of food was the furthest thing from her own mind.

"No. I just need to do this first."Taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders Sheldon walked across the room.

"Good morning Momma, Meemaw." He bent and kissed both women on the top of their heads.

"Morning Moon-pie!" Meemaw smiled.

"Sheldon." Mary said curtly.

"Momma I am sorry if I upset you last night. I didn't mean to be disrespectful."

"Shelly don't back down..." Missy jumped in quickly upset that the strides her brother had made last night were about to be undone

"Missy please." Sheldon looked at her. "I am not apologising for what I said, as I simply stated facts, but I am apologising for doing it in an angry tone in front of other people."

Mary nodded. "Thank you for the apology Sheldon."

Amy who was stood next to Sheldon and holding his hand gave it a squeeze of encouragement.

"Momma can we sit and talk?"

Mary nodded. "You can all leave us." She dismissed sending a firm look Amy's way. Amy looked at Sheldon and he nodded. "I'll wait in the room." she whispered. And followed Meemaw and Missy out of the restaurant.

"Sheldon I cant believe you would want to live in sin. I cant believe you have been sinning behind my back..."

"Momma please, just let me explain. I love Amy. You know I am not very good with people. You know I didn't have friends growing up. Well I do have friends now, good ones. Friends who care for me if I am sick, friends who share my interests and love of science." Mary snorted. "Momma we may never agree on God vs Science, but I don't want us to fall out over this.

When I first met Amy I couldn't believe how similar we were. She too avoided human touch, she like me had been on the outside growing up. Together we have helped each other. We have been able to share our fears and help each other over come them.

Amy has never had a relationship. Ours is so special momma. I could not imagine her not being by my side. When last night I said I wanted to live with her permanently I realised as I said the words how I would feel if when we got home I went back to my apartment and she hers. Momma I don't want to be alone in my room and only see her every 3 Thursday of the month. I want to see her every morning and every evening. I want to hear what her monkeys have done that day, I want to tell her about Kripke's latest mad scheme, or ask her opinion on how to handle Gablehauser. I know she doesn't love trains and comic books any more than I love shoes and silly programs she watches n TV with Penny; but I don't care. You saw how I was when she went to England. Do you really want me to feel like that?"

"No Sheldon of course I don't. I know you love her. It is quite plain to see. I don't dislike Amy, in fact I think you are very well suited. My argument isn't you as a couple it is the fact you have ignored everything I have taught you. Could you not have waited and got married then moved in together? What about having a home and family, surely Amy wants a big white wedding?"

Sheldon looked down at his hands. "Mummy I don't want children." He said quietly. "I know you want grandchildren but I don't think I will be providing them."

Mary looked at Sheldon with a sad smile. "Why Shelly?" she asked gently.

"I don't know. I just know I don't want them. I look at Howard and Bernadette and how they have struggled with the idea. I can honestly see them having children though even if it means Howard stays home and Bernadette works because that will suit them. I look at Raj and know he will make a perfect father. He will enjoy every second; from first smile; first step; to first day at school. Even Leonard, with the baggage he brings from his own upbringing, I know will make a good father. But I know, with the same certainty, it is something I don't want. For me I have things I need to do, problems I want to solve and I know that is were my focus is."

"And Amy?" Mary asked curiously, never having heard Sheldon talk so clearly about his future.

"She feels the same. When we first met, within weeks even, we spoke of using IVF to produce a child of superior intelligence. Know when I look back I realise it was another experiment for both of us. While we work together for us that is enough."

Mary nodded sadly.

"You aren't angry?" Sheldon asked looking at his mother.

"I guess I am just not surprised. Not by this at least, but what about marriage Sheldon?"

"I don't now. It is something else I never really saw in my future, but I admit I had expected to be alone. I know Amy has always dreamed of a wedding. I am not opposed to the idea. Maybe in the future one day."

Mary stood and moved to sit next to her son.

"Missy told me off. She said I was trying to make you choose. I don't want that Sheldon. I do want you to be happy."

"Thank you mummy." Sheldon leant down and awkwardly hugged his mother. Kissing his cheek she said, "Just think about a wedding?"

Sheldon nodded. "Mummy, I'm hungry now can we eat?"

Mary laughed, "you stay there I will get you something" and she crossed to the buffet and carefully selected food she knew her son would enjoy.

After eating Sheldon said "Shall we go find the others?" Mary smiled and nodded and together they made their way back to their rooms.

73~73

Sheldon sat on the edge of the bed. Amy was on the phone to Penny arranging to meet up for lunch.

"Carthy Circle sounds lovely" she was saying then "hang on Penny Sheldon is signalling me. What?" she asked.

"I wanted to go to Corn-dog Castle!"

"Sorry Penny, he wants corn dogs but I think you are right it would be nice to have a sit down meal. I am sure Meemaw would prefer it!" she raised her eyebrow at Sheldon. "OK, well we will see you there at 1. I now Mary has gone to find Missy in the spa, so I will let them know, we will bring Meemaw with us too."

Turning to Sheldon as she disconnected Amy said "Corn-dogs? Really Sheldon. I thought you wanted to make the peace with your mother." Sheldon shrugged.

"They are good corn-dogs!"

Ignoring his pout Amy said. "So are things OK now, with you and your mum?"

"Yes I think so. I hope so. She seemed OK when I left her anyway."

"Good!" Amy sat next to him and put her arms round his waist. "We have an hour, do you fancy a nap?" she grinned.

"I'm not tired." Sheldon said looking at her. "Ooh you meant..." he smiled and said "a nap sounds nice, I hope you have your Dr Who t shirt!" Grinning Amy moved to retrieve it from her case and ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth and change. When she came back Sheldon had already got undressed and was in bed.

"Wow that was quick!" Amy laughed.

"We don't have long I didn't want to waste time." he grinned. Climbing into bed beside him Amy snuggled close. Kissing his neck then down his chest until she felt him pull her up. "Come here." he whispered and pulled her on top of him. He smiled and slipped his hands under her t shirt. "I do love this top!" He grinned and cupping her breasts stroking her nipples and watching them tighten.

Amy shifted back feeling his erection pressing against her bottom. She lifted up and slide onto him, slowly sinking down letting him fill her.

Sheldon groaned and closed his eyes.

"God that feels good." he moaned and squeezed her breasts gently. Amy began to slowly circle her hips watching Sheldon's face as she did so. His eyes remained closed and he had a look of concentration on his face. Rising slowly Amy sank back down gradually quickening her pace!

"Amy, slow... don't want to.." Sheldon was panting.

"Sheldon look at me." Amy whispered.

"I cant" he whispered. "That top!"

Amy grinned as she felt Sheldon tighten. "Sheldon, please" she whispered and as he opened his eyes she smiled and together they came.

Falling on top of him Amy grinned. "I think I will have to keep this top as my secret weapon!" She laughed.

73~73

Meemaw held Sheldon's hand as they made their way to meet the others, turning to Amy she said

"Have you had a good morning?"

Amy grinned "Oh yes!" Meemaw laughed at the twinkle in her eye and the red tinge to Sheldon's cheeks.

"Good! I am going to steal Sheldon away from you though after lunch. I want him to take me on 'It's a Small World' and I know the others refuse to go on it!"

Amy laughed "That is fine, I need to see how Simon and James are anyway. I haven't spoken to them since they all but carried me home last night."

After a lovely lunch Meemaw and Sheldon persuaded Mary to accompany them on 'Its a Small World' while Amy let the others talk her into another ride on Space Mountain.

"Come on Amy, it'll be better this time without Sheldon vomiting!" Penny grinned.

By the time they met up again Sheldon had gone on the Dumbo and Peter Pan rides as well as Its a Small World; and Meemaw and Mary were now happily humming the tune as he munched on a corn-dog.

James grinned. "He is so like Simon! I had to drag him off that ride yesterday after the 5th time. I swear I woke in the night singing the song!"

Amy laughed. "I am glad we did this." James smiled.

"And I am looking forward to giving Linda her mickey mouse ears! Are things OK with you and Sheldon now?"

"Yes. Last night he came to Missy's room and looked after me. Then this morning he told us what he had said to his mum. He is going to move in with me when we get home!" Amy was grinning.

"I am pleased Amy. He is a good guy, weird! But good." Amy laughed.

73~73

By the time they had arranged people and bags into cars and made the drive back to Pasadena Amy was relieved to get home. Missy was staying in 4A with Simon and James while Mary and Meemaw were staying at the hotel.

Sheldon was busy sorting their clothes into whites and colours as Amy played her answer machine messages.

"Hello Amy, it is your mother. I wondered if you wanted to meet up for lunch. You said Sheldon's family were staying. Perhaps you could all come for dinner one evening? Phone me when you get home."

Amy sighed. "What do you think?" She asked.

"I think it will be fine." Sheldon smiled, moving towards her he pulled her into a hug.

"We will do it together. Would you prefer to go somewhere for dinner rather than your mothers?"

"I don't know. Neutral ground might be good. Let me think about it, we have a few days."

They ordered pizza and sat on the sofa watching a documentary. "Its nice to be home." Amy smiled resting her head against Sheldon's shoulder. "Sheldon what will you do with all your stuff when you move here?"

"What do you mean, I will bring it with me?"

"Where will we keep it?" Amy frowned.

Sheldon sat up and looked around. "Well my comics should fit on that shelf if we move those books," he said considering, "and you don't _need_ those ornaments and empty vases so my action figures could go there..."

"Hold on Sheldon, I am not getting rid of my stuff for yours!"

"Well that's not exactly very welcoming!" Sheldon frowned. "I thought you wanted me to live here!"

"I do. I just cant see there being room for all your stuff. Why don't you sell it to the guys?"

"Sell it? Amy do you know how long it has taken me to collect it all. The hours of searching to build up my collections?"

Amy sighed. "Perhaps we will need to think of a compromise."

"As long as the compromise doesn't mean I have to sell my stuff!"

Deciding now was probably not the best time to discuss it Amy said, "lets worry about it tomorrow and go to bed."

"Good idea! Have you got your t shirt?" Sheldon asked hopefully.

"No Sheldon. It is in the wash! You will have to cope without me and daleks tonight." Sheldon sighed "OK if I must."

73~73


	80. Chapter 80

"Sheldon!" Amy squealed as Sheldon, grinning, snuck up behind her as she reached to turn the shower on.

"You left me!"

"I need a shower before we go out. I wont be long."

"If I join you we will save time and water" Sheldon pressed his body up against her as he manoeuvred her gently into the shower and under the stream of water.

However Sheldon, Amy found out, was less interested in washing than in kissing any part of skin he could reach.

"Sheldon we will be late!"

"We will say traffic was bad. Now stop fidgeting woman!" wrapping her arms around his neck Amy said "What has got into you?"

"It is the thought of having to behave myself for the next few hours with your mother and mine sitting watching our every move." Lifting her and stepping forward so her back was against the wall Sheldon lowered his head to her breasts. "I'd rather be doing this!"

"Mmmm that's nice" Amy moaned.

Lifting her onto him Sheldon thrust into her hard. Amy clung to him feeling the water wash off his back as she gripped him. Sheldon didn't last long using his fingers to bring Amy with him.

Lowering her he said "I am sorry, I don't know what came over me!"

"Oh don't apologise! That was sexy! But we need to hurry, I for one don't fancy explaining to your mum why we are late."

Quickly washing and then dressing Sheldon waited impatiently for Amy to dry her hair and dress "Amy hurry up!"

"Sheldon it is your fault I'm late!"

Hurrying to the car they made their way to the hotel. Amy had decided the neutral ground would make things easier and also meant Meemaw would be close to her room if she felt tired. Rushing into the lobby Amy spotted her mother

"Mum hi!" she waved moving to give her a quick hug "Sorry we are late have you been waiting long?"

"No I have only just got here myself."

Nodding Amy smiled. "Good, lets go find Sheldon's family."

73~73

Sheldon shifted in his seat. He watched Mrs Fowler and his mother chatter away and sighed. He was glad they were getting on but really did not see why they felt it necessary to compare baby stories. Missy who was sat with James on one side and Simon on the other was telling Meemaw about the day they had had, star spotting. Sheldon smiled fondly at his grandmother.

He felt something brush his leg and shifted slightly. When he felt it again he looked at Amy and saw her grin and wink.

He frowned. "Stop it!" he mouthed.

Sheldon moved his chair away

"Is everything OK Shelly?" Mary cooper asked noticing the glare Sheldon had shot at Amy.

"Yes momma everything is fine." he heard Amy snigger as she turned away innocently, "Would you like desert?"

Amy was amused at Sheldon's discomfort but took pity on him turning to her mother and seeing if she was OK. Amy was amazed at how well she appeared to be getting on with Mary they had been deep in conversation all evening. Smiling Amy looked at James who she realised had been watching her.

"What?" she asked

"Nothing, it is just nice to see you look happy. I realise now how stressed and sad you were when you first came to London. Seeing you here, well its nice."

Amy smiled. "I am glad you could come. I was sad when I first went to London and if it wasn't for you I know I would not have lasted."

Across the table Meemaw felt the tears well in her eyes as she looked at her grandson. He had always been her favourite. She knew she shouldn't have a favourite but from very early on she knew he was special. Tonight as she sat here watching him she realised how much he had changed. Amy was so good for him. When he had come to visit her in Texas when Amy had gone to London she had seen the change but watching him tonight, it made her smile.

"Moonpie" she said quietly "are things OK. with you and your momma now?"

"Yes Meemaw. We are OK." Sheldon smiled "I don't think she approves but I think she knows I am happy so is letting me be."

"Good I'm glad. Amy is a lovely girl. Definitely a welcome addition to our family. I am glad she has made peace with her mother too. I should warn you though I think your respective mothers have moved on from baby comparisons to weeding talk!"

"Oh dear lord, perhaps mother wasn't listening to me after all!"

As they left the hotel having bid Mary, Missy and Meemaw goodnight Sheldon held Amy's hand as they walked to the car. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

"No, but seeing my mother and yours in deep conversation did make me a little nervous!"

"Yes, Meemaw said they were talking weddings." Sheldon admitted.

Amy laughed. "I guess they were happy so we shouldn't complain, don't worry Sheldon I have said I will meet mother in a couple of days so I will set her straight on the wedding front."

73~73

Amy was sad to say goodbye to Simon and James. Waving them off at the airport left her feeling a little insecure. Sheldon had gone back to 4A this morning before work and she knew with them both back at work again, the holiday now over, it would be easy to fall back into the old routine. Sighing Amy pulled into her parking spot and locked her car. Not wanting to return to an empty apartment just yet she walked to the coffee shop round the corner and sat sipping her drink as she watched people pass the window.

She pulled out her phone and sent Penny a text

"_**Hey do you fancy a girls night this week. Been ages since we have had a proper chance to chat."**_

"_**Ames that sounds great! I have to work everyday this week though to make up for our little trip. Are you at home today?"**_

Grinning Amy replied. "_**Yes! come round I will go but some lunch for us and wine;-)"**_

Letting Penny in an hour later she hugged her friend and said "Hi, I have missed this. Its a shame Lucy and Bernie couldn't join us though. Maybe when we all get back to normal we should have another slumber party!"

Penny laughed, "As long as there are no pillow fights! Did James and simon get off OK?"

"Yes" Amy smiled. "James cried! I thought it was simon that was the softy! It was lovely having them here though."

"Yeah they were great guys. We should all go visit them next time, no work just for fun."

"That would be great, you would love London Penny. But right now I need to get refocused on work. I feel this last week, while great, has kind of put a stop to my work. Because James and I finished the research I need to get back in the lab and concentrate on my own stuff. It feels ages since I have done that."

"I bet Sheldon feels the same." Penny nodded. "He has been different this last week. I haven't seen him that carefree in a long time, if ever. And his Meemaw! She is so cool isn't she! He will miss her when she goes home."

"Yes he will." Amy frowned. "He is going to stay at the hotel tonight I think after work they go home tomorrow and he wanted to make sure he could go straight from work to see them, he has even booked the morning off to take them to the airport."

"Are you not going with him tonight?" Penny frowned

"No. I thought he would appreciate the time with them on his own, they haven't had that this trip."

"So when is he going to move in? You do know he will want to bring all his comic book crap with him!"

"Yeah I know, I suggested he sell it to the guys and you'd have thought I was suggesting selling a child! I mean seriously how old are they! I am not sure where he thinks we are going to put it all."

"You will have to get a bigger place!"

"To house all of that we will. I honestly don't know when he will move in though. I guess so much has happened lately. What with London and then Sheldon visiting us going to Texas then everyone coming here. It feels like nothing has been normal for a long time."

"What do you mean normal?"

"I don't know really, I guess I have realised lately I like my routine as mochas Sheldon. And as much fun as it has been visiting Texas having James and Simon stay, even Mary and Meemaw.,I will be glad to go back to normality. Work and trips to the zoo."

"Are you regretting saying Sheldon could move in?" she could hear something in Amy's voice she couldn't quite identify.

"No not regretting it, not at all. Oh I don't know Penny sometimes I feel he has adjusted to all this change better than me. Like today. Just us chatting. I have missed that so much. We used to have so many nights when I knew Sheldon was with Leonard and we were across the hall. When did we last do that. The other day I asked Sheldon if he missed 4A missed his spot and he said no. Penny I missed my apartment like crazy when I was in London, yet Sheldon seems so much calmer amongst the change."

"Maybe because he feels safe with you Amy. You have let him take things at a pace most people would have found frustratingly slow. He has made all the adjustments when he was ready; even down to hand holding. No one asked him to go to London he chose it. I guess some of the changes have been 'surprises' for you because it has been him instigating. Wow can you believe it, Sheldon Cooper has made so much progress!" Penny grinned.

73~73

Sheldon was eager to leave work. He had not told his family he was staying. He had booked a table at the restaurant and a room so he would be able to stay and go with them to the airport. His overnight bag over his shoulder he entered the foyer and the first person he saw was Missy.

"Shelly what are you doing here?"

"I came to take you all to dinner. Where are you going?"

"Oh Penny and Amy invited me for a girls night at Pennys. You don't mind do you? Momma and Meemaw will love having you to themselves anyway."

"OK but make sure you don't drink too much and make sure you are back tonight you cant miss your flight home!"

"OK OK, see you later Shelly." and with a wave she was off.

Knocking on his grandmothers door Sheldon straightened his tie. He had wanted to wear his flash t shirt but Amy had said a suit would be better if they were going to eat out.

"Moonpie what a lovely surprise." The little lady hugged her grandson then releasing him shouted

"Mary come see!" and dragged Sheldon into the room.

"Shelly? Why are you here is everything OK?"

"Yes mummy everything is fine I thought I would take you both to dinner on your last night."

"Oh Shelly that's lovely. Where's Amy?" Mary looked round her soon expecting to see his girlfriend behind him.

"I believe Amy and Penny have invited Missy round for a 'girls-night' so don't expect much conversation out of Missy on the flight home!" he sniggered.

"Well this is a lovely surprise Moonpie." Shooting her daughter a look. "We were just finishing our packing so we didn't have to rush tomorrow. Have we got time to finish?"

"Oh yes I have booked a table here but not until later, I am going to stay tonight then I can come see you off tomorrow."

"Oh Shelly." Mary crossed the room to hug her son, she wasn't used to him showing that kind of consideration, "That is such a nice thing to do."

"Yes... well..." Sheldon began to feel a bit embarrassed by the attention his plan had caused so said "Well I will let you finish and I will come and get you for dinner at 7."

Finding his own room one floor up Sheldon unpacked his pyjamas and moved to the bathroom to unpack his wash bag and set up his toothbrush. He moved back into the main room and looked around. He had stayed in lots of hotel rooms recently and thinking back to how he had freaked in Boston he smiled to himself. That had been a beautiful room. Turning on the television Sheldon sat on one of the hard backed chairs near the desk to watch a repeat of something he wasn't even sure what the name was. He knew if he sat on the bed he would fall asleep. He felt tired and wished he was at home, but he also knew he needed to do this. Spend the evening making sure things between him and his mother were OK before she left.

He had collected the 2 women and escorted them to the restaurant, Mary was thrilled to be spending the evening with her son and kept her hand on his arm right up until their meals arrived.

"So Moonpie, how was it going back home and to work today?" Meemaw asked seeing the shadows under his eyes and knowing he was trying very hard to disguise his tiredness from his mother.

"It was good." Sheldon smiled. "I confess to having missed just doing my job. Although I had been back to the university after London I know now I can progress without interruptions. I feel I have so many ideas I want to get down sometimes there aren't enough hours in the day."

"Well make sure you don't work too hard," Meemaw said softly. "You need a balance Sheldon."

Her calling him by his given name made Sheldon look at her closely, she did it so seldom he knew if she called him Sheldon whatever was to follow was important.

"Don't let your work consume you to the point you loose focus on what you have achieved." She said softly.

"Oh Meemaw that's just it my focus is what is making me make those achievements. I can feel so many answer so close now."

"Sheldon, I am not talking about physics. I am talking about Amy. Don't loose yourself in work at the expense of Amy."

"Oh Meemaw I could never do that. Amy understands. She feels the same about her field. We help each other."

Meemaw nodded not sure Sheldon had fully grasped what she was trying to tell him but she could see the love he felt for Amy was strong so knew she had to trust him.

Mary watched the communication silently, she had always marvelled at how her mother communicated with Sheldon. She could also see Meemaw trying to warn Sheldon against falling back into his old routine. Mary considered the words, would it be so bad for Sheldon to go back to his old routines of work and comics and trains?

Yes, even she could see that just his being here tonight, reaching out to them not because he needed something but because he wanted too, was all due to the influence Amy had on him. She had taught him to look at others not just for his own needs.

"Sheldon, you look tired." she said gently "Why don't we go back upstairs so you can call Amy and wish her goodnight then get a good nights sleep before you come with us tomorrow."

Sheldon nodded. "OK, but I don't think calling Amy will be very productive, I have seen the result of girls night and I doubt I would get much sense out of any of them."

"That may be so but still...I am sure she would like to hear your voice non the less.."

Paying the bill Sheldon took the women back to their room promising to meet them for breakfast at 8. Returning to his own room he took his phone and decided to send Amy a text rather than call.

"_**I hope you are having a good evening, please ensure Missy is not too incapacitated! I will talk to you soon. S x**_

Washing and changing Sheldon got into bed and was soon fast asleep.

73~73

Having endured tears from Mary and enjoyed hugs from Meemaw Sheldon watched them pass through the gates to go find their plane. Turning to return to the taxi rank Sheldon decided to go back to 4A.

On entering the apartment he smiled. He moved to make himself some tea then went to sit in his spot. As he looked around he realised how long it had been since he had been here alone. Taking his now empty cup to the kitchen he picked up the bag he had placed on his desk and moved to his room. He lay on the bed and soon was asleep again. It was knocking on the door that woke him and sitting up was surprised to see it was nearly dark outside.

"Sheldon are you in there?" Came Leonard's voice from the hall.

Standing Sheldon moved to answer the door.

"Hey buddy what's wrong?" Concern evident in Leonard's voice as he searched Sheldon's face.

"Nothing." Sheldon replied frowning, "why?"

"Well you didn't come to work. Amy said she hadn't heard form you either. How long have you been back here."

"Err probably since about 11." Sheldon said realising for the first time just how long he had slept for. "I was tired. I hadn't meant to sleep that long."

"As long as you are OK. We have food if you want to join us?" Nodding Sheldon moved down the hall and saw Penny sat on the sofa.

"Hey Sheldon, love the hair!" she grinned. Sheldon reached up to smooth down his hair while scowling at Penny.

"How was Meemaw and Mary, sad to go?"

"Well momma was crying but that's not unusual." Sheldon noted, "They all seemed fine. Missy looked tired and was very quiet!"

Penny grinned "yeah she will probably sleep today too!"

"So was girls night a success?"

"Yes it was great. But my shift at work tonight was long!"

Shaking his head Sheldon said "Was Amy in a similar condition?"

"Yeah pretty much, I think she was hoping to lock herself in her lab and hide today!"

"I will go check she is OK." Sheldon stood and retrieved his laptop before going back to his room.

Amy dint answer the Skype call he put through so Sheldon sent her another text

"_**Penny informs me you may be feeling a little under the weather due to last nights celebrations. Do you require me to come look after you?"**_

Sheldon sat for a while waiting to see if Amy would respond and when no answer came he began sorting his clothes; knowing a midweek laundry session could well be needed until he could re-establish his routine.

"H_**i Sheldon, no need to come over, water and painkillers doing the job, going to have an early night A x"**_

Shrugging at the response Sheldon continued sorting. He then moved to the kitchen and gathering the cleaning supplies from under the sink began to clean his room. The therapeutic comfort from cleaning soothed Sheldon and having moved from the bedroom to the bathroom he felt relaxed enough to shower and go back to bed.

It was only once in bed he realised how he had actually felt upset by Amy not wanting him to go over. Deciding it was probably because like him she wanted to get back into her routine Sheldon let himself relax into sleep.

73~73

It was Friday. Sheldon realised not only had he not seen Amy since his mother had left he also hadn't spoken to her. He had sent her a few texts but other than to reply she hadn't contacted him at all.

Had he upset her? Sheldon crossed the hall and knocked on Pennys door.

"Good evening Penny I wondered if I could come in."

"Of course you can Moonpie, you don't have to sound so formal."

"Penny you know full well only Meemaw."

"Yeah yeah. Come on, what's up?"

"Have you spoke to Amy lately?"

"Yeah. I spoke to her earlier, I am just going to hers now, why?"

"Oh no reason." Sheldon began backing up toward the door, "Thanks Penny." and he was gone.

"Whackadoodle!" Penny laughed.

She finished getting ready and made her way to Amy's. The girls had decided to have a Mexican night, chilli and margaritas. Amy she discovered on her arrival had got in to the spirit of the evening by putting on a poncho and sombrero and was grinning as she opened the door.

"Hey Ames, looking good!" Penny grinned.

"Hi Penny, you didn't dress up?" She sounded disappointed.

"Sorry!" Penny grinned "hey what's up with your crazy boyfriend? He came to see me earlier was even more odd than normal."

"Why?"

"I don't know really; just asked if I had spoken to you then when I said yes and I was coming here tonight he just said OK and left, literally backing out of the door."

Amy slumped down onto the sofa. "Oh Penny its my fault. I have been ignoring him... well not ignoring him; but we haven't spoken properly or spent time together since his family left. Remember I said I wanted my routine back, well I have it back and within a day I realised I hate it! I don't want my routine Penny, I want Sheldon. I want him so bad I am scared to talk to him. He offered to come look after me and I said no because I knew I would not want him to leave. Penny I'm scared."

"What on earth is wrong with you Amy!" Penny was cross. "Do you not realise how much Sheldon loves you. He has done so many things to change to be with you and you want that too. Why have you not told him!"

"Because I have always said what we had was enough and now I don't think it is. Penny I don't want children but I do want Sheldon. I want the wedding and the home and the slippers by the fire. I have always said I didn't and he was happy we wanted the same thing. If I told him I wanted more he would think I had tried to trap him."

"Oh Amy, you cant ignore him that's not fair. The poor thing looked stunned tonight when I said I was seeing you. Poor Sheldon I bet he thinks he has upset you and he has done nothing wrong. Amy call him now!

73~73


	81. Chapter 81

Penny could not believe what Amy had told her. Picking up Amy's phone she shoved it in her hand and said again "I mean it Amy call him now!"

Walking to the bathroom with her own phone Penny sent Leonard a text.

"_**Are you with Sheldon? **__**I**__**s he OK?"**_

Sending the message Penny walked back to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water, she could not hear Amy's voice but as the bedroom door was shut hopefully that didn't mean anything.

Looking at her own phone as she felt it vibrate she read Leonard's reply.

"_**Hi! Sheldon has agreed to come out with Howard Raj and I. Not sure why but he has even put on proper clothes so not questioning it! Have fun with Amy. See you tomorrow xx"**_

Grimacing Penny tried to work out if Sheldon going out was better than Sheldon curled up in a ball on his bed. She really wasn't sure.

Knocking on Amy's door she opened it and found, ironically, Amy curled up in a ball. Times have changed Penny realised.

"OK Amy did you speak to him?"

"No he didn't answer."

"Leonard said they have all gone out. Maybe we should work out how you can fix this. Knowing Sheldon he is thinking the worst."

Amy sniffed. "Penny what you said before, about Sheldon making all the changes. Well maybe I need to make changes for him."

"Sweetie you have been great with him for over 3 years. You just need to tell him how you feel. You have been patient while he worked out what he wanted, I am sure you can sort this too."

Nodding Amy sat up and looked at Penny. "When we are on our own things seem OK, it is when he is not here I begin to panic. I doubt what we have. When he is here everything just seems OK."

"Then that's what you need to tell him. Amy look at it from his point of view, he left for work on Monday and hasn't seen you since. He probably thinks you don't want to live with him any more."

"Penny how do you and Leonard make it work?"

Penny laughed, "The same as you and Sheldon, one of us screws up and we talk about it. It is what having a relationship is about Amy. But you need to talk to him."

73~73

Sheldon sat at the bar and looked at his drink. Howard, having gotten over the shock of Sheldon actually joining them, assured Sheldon that whisky would cure all ills. Taking another sip Sheldon shuddered. He hadn't liked it at Howard's stag night and it hadn't improved, he should have had vodka. Setting the glass down he sighed, maybe this had been a mistake. Leonard sat down next to him shaking his head.

"How Bernadette lives with Howard is beyond me!" He muttered as he watched the little engineer slither his way around the dance floor.

"Sheldon what's wrong?" Leonard asked the question quietly seeing Sheldon was on the edge.

"Nothing Leonard. I am fine, why shouldn't I be?"

"Sheldon you are upset. You hate whisky for a start yet you are drinking it. You hate bars and clubs yet you are here. What has happened. Is it Amy?"

Sheldon closed his eyes at the mention of Amy but taking a deep breath turned fully in his seat to face Leonard.

"Leonard I thought things were OK. We have spent the past few months practically living together. Amy has made peace with her mother who has formed a slightly worrying bond with my own. We had made a verbal agreement to move our relationship forward and move in together. However since Amy's friends and my family have left I find myself back in our apartment living the life I was living a year ago. I have hardly heard from Amy, she has initiated no contact at all. Now while I find some comfort in my room, my collections and work I find myself craving her company. I miss preparing meals with her and find I no longer crave take out. I don't want to do my laundry on my own or with Penny. But Leonard there is no point in my craving these things unless Amy feels the same way.

I found out tonight Penny has been speaking to Amy lots this week and they are spending the evening together. I had convinced myself her lack of contact was due to work. I was wrong. It is obviously me she is avoiding."

As Sheldon took another sip of his drink Leonard stared at him. He had never heard Sheldon so openly volunteer his feelings. Not sure alcohol was the answer Leonard pulled out his phone and text Penny.

"_**What the hell is wrong with Amy. Sheldon in bits and drinking whisky"**_

73~73

"Right get up! We are going out." Penny demanded of Amy as she sat in bed.

"Penny I don't think so."

"Amy, Leonard said Sheldon is in bits. You need to go sort it."

Moving to Amy's wardrobe Penny began shifting through her clothes pulling out a skirt and blouse she hadn't seen her wear since Boston.

"Put these on, come on, his tolerance level for alcohol is not good we don't have long!"

Coaxing Amy into the bathroom she did her hair and make up then ushering her out the door checked with Leonard to find to where they were

73~73

On entering the bar Penny got herself and Amy a drink as she scanned the room for Leonard. Her eye was drawn to the dance floor and she sniggered. Howard, obviously enjoying the freedom of a night out without his wife, was swinging a drunken Raj around the dance floor. They were causing quite a scene. Laughing Penny continued looking round and saw Leonard returning form the bathroom. Leaving Amy at the bar she made her way towards him

"Hey sweetie" she smiled.

"Penny! Thank goodness. Did you bring Amy?"

"Yeah, can you believe this. When did we become relationship experts!"

"Oh compared to these two it is not hard. Sheldon is not good. He has stopped drinking whisky and is on vodka."

"Where is he?"

"Well I left him at the bar." They both turned to look for Sheldon. Penny grabbed Leonard's arm and pointed. There at the bar was Sheldon talking to a woman.

"Oh dear." Leonard muttered moving towards his friend. "Sheldon, what you doing?"

"Oh Leonard I was just explaining to this young woman how I really could be batman!"

Sheldon had a silly grin on his face.

Pulling him by the arm Leonard mouthed an apology at the woman and led Sheldon away

"Sheldon, Amy is here!"

"What? where?" Sheldon began to spin round frantically looking for her.

"Calm down! You will fall over in a minute." Guiding him round the bar to Penny and Amy Leonard whispered "Go talk to her Sheldon, sort it out."

Placing Sheldon firmly in front of Amy Leonard moved away with Penny; guiding her to the dance floor.

"Hi" Sheldon said quietly.

"Sheldon I'm sorry!"

"Amy why are you here?"

"Because Leonard and Penny said you were sad and it is my fault. I am here to say sorry, to try to explain."

"Have I done something wrong?" Sheldon asked sadly, "is that why you don't want to spend time with me?"

Amy felt tears well in her eyes. "Sheldon you have done nothing wrong. I got scared. My feelings have been getting stronger and stronger and I didn't want to have to tell you I had lied."

Sheldon looked at Amy. She had lied to him! He began to look around, looking for an escape. He couldn't stay here and listen to her tell him she didn't want to see him, he needed to get out.

Turning he began to push past the people nearest to him. It was Howard suddenly in front of him that stopped him.

"Sheldon what's wrong?" Sheldon realised he had tears running down his face. He just needed to get out. Shaking his head at Howard he tried to get past but Howard had hold of his arm.

"Sheldon talk to me," Howard began to panic he had not seen Sheldon like this before. "Come with me." And dragging Sheldon to a booth in the corner he pushed him in.

"Sheldon what's happened?"

"Amy is here, she came to say sorry."

"Had you had a row, don't worry Bernie and I do that all the time."

"No she came to say sorry because she has been lying to me." Sheldon broke down now and hiding his face sobbed into Howard who was stunned.

Sighing with relief as he saw Penny walk past Howard waved frantically to get her attention. Seeing Sheldon Penny rushed over and pulled him towards her.

"Oh Shelly what happened?"

"Penny, she lied!"

"I know sweetie but I didn't think you would be this upset."

Pulling back Sheldon said, "Penny I love her. I thought she felt the same."

"What exactly did she say Sheldon?"

"She said she had come here tonight to say sorry and she had been avoiding me because she had lied and didn't know how to tell me."

"Sheldon, did she tell you how she lied?"

"Penny I am not stupid, she doesn't want to be with me any more."

"Sheldon you are both stupid! Of course she wants to be with you. She loves you Sheldon! she thinks she has deceived you because she wants to marry you, she wants to be with you forever! Oh for goodness sake. Come with me!"

Dragging him through the bar Penny shoved him in front of Amy.

"Tell him Amy! Tell him what you told me and tell him know or I swear to god I will go junior rodeo on both of you!"

Amy looked at Sheldon, she could see he had been crying, and she reached out to touch his face but he backed away.

"Amy!" Penny warned.

"Sheldon I love you. I thought what we had was enough. But I realise I was wrong. I couldn't see you this week because if you came to see me I was scared I would not want you to leave. Sheldon I'm sorry, when I said I didn't want to get married, I lied. Seeing our mothers getting on, seeing you make so many changes for me. I realised I wanted that all the time. Dinners with our families, trips with friends. I want you to live with me. Forever."

"I thought you were leaving me." Sheldon whispered moving slightly closer. "I thought you were telling me you didn't love me any more."

Amy threw her arms around Sheldon neck and crying held him tight. "Sheldon I'm sorry!"

Not even realising they had drawn a crowd of Raj, Howard and Leonard as well as Penny around them, Sheldon whispered "I love you Amy." And lifting her chin gently kissed her.

Howard's whistling and whooping earned him a punch in the arm from Penny; but she was grinning as she moved the others away.

Lifting his head Sheldon said "We are lucky our friends are better at this than us!"

Amy smiled and wiped her tears. "I think I need a drink." She said

"I think I have had too much to drink!" Sheldon smiled. "Amy will you dance with me?"

At her nod he led her to the dance floor and pulled her into his arms. The music was fast and people around them looked at the strangely when holding her close Sheldon just swayed and looked at her.

"I can remember the first time we danced," Sheldon whispered, "it scared me! I could feel you, all of you and I wanted you! but that scared me so much. It doesn't scare me now Amy."

"I remember that night. You ran away. A bit like me this time. I was scared Sheldon. Scared my wanting you so much would frighten you. Does it?"

"No Amy because I feel the same. I cant imagine us not together now. I haven't enjoyed this week. I have had my spot and my routine. I have been surrounded by my comics and trains and rotas. All I wanted was you."

Standing on tiptoe Amy kissed Sheldon. Brushing her lips gently across his, she wrapped her arms round his neck and squeezed her eyes tight. It was Sheldon who pulled away.

"Amy can we go home please?"

Nodding Amy stepped back, grabbing his hand she moved off the dance floor. Amy quickly told Penny she was leaving and after hugging her goodbye Amy moved back to Sheldon.

"My car is round the corner."

"Have you not been drinking? Amy you shouldn't drive if you have been drinking."

"I only had one drink but we can get a cab if you'd prefer."

Nodding Sheldon moved to a cab sat waiting for people to leave the bar. Climbing in Sheldon gave Amy's address then pulled her close so her head was against his shoulder. Amy closed her eyes and was surprised when Sheldon shifted to reach for his wallet to pay the driver.

Leading her into the building Sheldon took her key from her and opened the door. Looking around he sniggered.

"You can see Penny has been here!" There were clothes everywhere.

"Sheldon if it wasn't for Penny I wouldn't have gone to that bar tonight. You should be thanking her for the mess!" Sheldon nodded hearing the truth in her words. "We have good friends." he acknowledged.

Moving round the room Sheldon began gathering up the clothes folding and hanging. Amy watched him and smiled. She moved to the kitchen and began making tea,

"Chamomile?" She questioned. Sheldon nodded. Soon they were sat sipping tea. Neither spoke and they hadn't put on the television on although Amy had music playing quietly in the background. They sat holding hands not talking for a while before Sheldon asked "Can I stay? Tonight I mean."

Amy nodded "Of course you can. Sheldon you can stay always, move in. we can clear my shelves, make room for your things..."

Sheldon pulled Amy close, "Right now I just want to be here tonight, not worry about tomorrow."

Sheldon stood up and pulled Amy into his arms "I like dancing with you." he smiled.

"For someone who doesn't dance you are very good" Amy teased.

Sheldon chuckled. "Only with you Amy!"

He wrapped his arms round her waist pulling her close and buried his face into her hair. They swayed gently. Amy ran her hands up Sheldon's back to his shoulders and moving back slightly looked up at him. He had his eyes shut and was smiling softly. Amy kissed his neck then lips. Sheldon didn't open his eyes he just moved one hand up to the back of her head and kissed her back.

Soon the soft kisses became more passionate, Sheldon running his tongue along Amy's lips seeking entry. Running his hands from her hair down to her bottom he pulled her close so she could feel his growing arousal before placing both hands on her shoulder and pushing back gently.

Taking her hand he led her to her room where he began kissing her again, this time moving his hands to her blouse as he unbuttoned it; then to her skirt until she stood before him in just her underwear. He traced the edge of her bra before lowering his head and kissed the curve of her breast above the lace. Amy had her eyes closed, holding tightly to his waist to keep steady.

Sheldon quickly undid his own shirt and shrugging it off pulled Amy close. She reached between them undoing his belt then trousers, pushing them down his legs. Stepping out of them Sheldon led Amy to the bed. He sat next to her as she lay down, he traced his fingers across her stomach smiling as she squirmed, looking up at her face. Amy had her eyes closed and was breathing heavily.

"You OK?" He asked gently

"Yes I have missed this. I need you Sheldon!"

Sheldon moved quickly then; pulling off his own underwear he then slipped his fingers into the waistband of Amy's panties. Removing them lowered his head to kiss across her stomach down past her hips before gently moving her legs and flicking his tongue against her. Gasping Amy opened her eyes as Sheldon using his fingers and tongue flicked and stroked until she was almost crying in pleasure.

"Oh Sheldon! Stop please!"

Surprised Sheldon looked up. "Stop?"

"Yes. I want you in me Sheldon, please."

Pausing only to grab a condom from the drawer and put it on Sheldon slowly entered Amy. Her hands were grabbing at him trying to pull him closer move him faster but he was gentle and slow not taking his eyes of her face.

"Sheldon!" Amy was gasping as she pulled his head down to her. As he felt her tighten around him Sheldon let himself go. His head in her neck he began to move faster; pulling her bra down and flicking her nipples with his tongue he thrust faster; one hand shifting her leg higher up his hips. His increased speed caused Amy to cry out, her own orgasm still rippling through her as she heard Sheldon groan and release into her.

Sheldon rolled to his side gasping. He turned his head to look at her and smiled. Smiling back Amy snuggled close arm across his chest.

"Sheldon how would you feel about me getting the contraceptive pill?" Amy asked "we would not have to use condoms all the time?"

"Err.. I don't know," Sheldon frowned. "Condoms are not messy!"

Amy grinned, "True! very true!" and laughing hugged him close.

"I guess we could try." he agreed. Amy kissed him quickly then let him make his way to the bathroom to clean up.

73~73

After work on the following Friday found Amy taking the flowers and wine off her back seat and made her way up the stairs. Knocking on the door of 4B she smiled as Penny answered.

"These are to say thank you." She offered the gift.

"Come in Ames," Penny grinned. "I take it everything is OK?"

"Yes thank you Penny. Sheldon has stayed all week and when I left this morning he was trying to persuade Raj and Howard to forgo paint-balling this weekend in favour of moving some of his stuff to mine."

"Really? He is moving in?"

"Yes. We have decided to try. I think we will need to find a bigger place but we will see how we get on. Penny I meant it, thank you for last night."

"That's OK sweetie. I am just glad you are both happy."

"I have a favour to ask." Amy said shyly, "I have a Dr's appointment, would you come with me?"

"Is everything OK?"

"Yes I am going to go have the contraceptive implant. I don't want any surprises! But I also don't want to have to stop should the mood take us." Amy blushed.

Penny laughed, "Come on lets go!"

An hour later leaving the doctors Amy grinned. !Thanks Penny, I was nervous but it wasn't so bad!

They made their way back to Pennys car and then to Amy's apartment. The scene that greeted them stopped them mid stride.

Sheldon was almost hidden behind a stack of boxes. He was shouting instructions but the room appeared to be empty.

"Sheldon?" Amy question quietly.

"Oh Amy hi..." looking around he realised the others had gone. "Oh that's just great" he muttered. Standing up straight he smiled guiltily. "I was going to surprise you! I have brought my stuff over. I was hoping to be moved in before you got back."

Behind her Amy heard Penny snigger.

"That's... err.. lovely Sheldon, where is all this going to go?" She waved her arm at the boxes.

"Well until I was abandoned I was in the process of building some temporary shelving. The stuff in boxes I am going to store in the basement here, don't worry I have checked it is OK. But Amy this was the surprise." And shoving some papers into her hand Sheldon grinned.

Amy stared at the papers then back at Sheldon. It was the deeds to a house.

"Sheldon?" She questioned.

"Please don't be mad, the others said you'd be mad but we were on our way here and we passed this house. The realtor was just hammering in the sale sign. It is not very big, only two bedroom. But it is between here and Los Robles. We can move in in 3 weeks and the cost would be less than keeping our 2 apartments."

Sheldon said all of this in a rush, "Please tell me you are not mad Amy."

"Oh Sheldon. I'm not mad. Surprised, but not mad! lets go see it." she grinned, abandoning the mess and pulling him out of the door.

"Where did Penny go?" She asked realising her friend was not there.

She sneaked out when she heard me say I was building shelves. A bit like her boyfriend!"

Sheldon gave Amy directions and soon they were sat outside a small house on a quiet street not far from Amy's work. The garden was overgrown and the paintwork was in need of freshening up but it was perfect. Grinning Amy said "Can we go in?"

"I doubt it, we don't have keys, we can look through the windows though. I will call for the keys and we can go in after work on Monday maybe."

Jumping out of her car Amy was up the drive, her nose pressed against a window before Sheldon had finished talking. It was dark but she could get an idea of the size of the room. Turning she threw her arms around Sheldon's waist "Thank you Sheldon" she grinned "its perfect."

"I knew you'd like it." Sheldon smiled smugly. "The others said I was mad but I knew you would love it. We can redecorate and it needs some work but it is not far to either of our jobs and has a spare room to house my collections and serve as a spare room should our friends or family want to stay."

On the way back to Amy's apartment she said "What made you do it? Stop I mean, at the house?"

"Well I was aware my stuff would not fit in your apartment. I had intended to put it in storage but when I saw the sign I knew it would suit us."

"I'm glad you did."

Together they began tidying the boxes the others had abandoned. Amy made dinner while Sheldon finished his shelves so his comic books had a place to live until the move.

"Its a good job your lift works," Sheldon commented as he loaded more boxes in to take to the basement. "Without Raj, Howard and Leonard it would have been hard work on the stairs."

"How long did it take at your to get these out of your building?"

"Not too long, I had a system. It was their moaning that held us up, they did not appreciate my taking a leadership role as opposed to a manual labourer role!"

Amy sniggered. She would have to buy more thank you gifts for the boys!

They collapsed into bed that night; exhausted after organising the apartment so they could navigate the room without injury. Wrapping her arms around Sheldon's waist Amy snuggled close.

"I cant wait to be in our own bed in our own place," she smiled sleepily. "To sleep like this every night."

Sheldon kissed the top of her head. "Mmmm, soon." he mumbled already half asleep.

Although Amy was tired her mind was whirling with ideas to decorate, plans for dinner parties.

Looking up she could see Sheldon was asleep. She slide out of bed and went to her phone

"Penny its me." she whispered

"Amy is it true? Leonard said Sheldon has bought a house?"

"Yes its true! Penny it is so sweet. I have only seen it from the outside, and it needs work but Penny its perfect."

"Amy I am pleased for you. I really am. When can we come see it?"

"Well Sheldon is going to try to get the keys Monday so I can see inside. I think we get the keys properly in 3 weeks. We should have a party!"

"Yeah you might want to run that past Sheldon first before making party plans." Penny laughed.

"Yes maybe," Amy grinned. "OK goodnight bestie!"

"Night Ames!"

Amy climbed back into bed. Smiling as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

She didn't sleep long. She woke and it was still dark. Looking over she saw Sheldon still asleep next to her, snoring lightly his arm across his eyes. Amy got out of bed and moved to get a drink. She was restless. She sat for a while drinking her water.

"Amy?" She looked up and saw Sheldon in the doorway

"Is everything OK?"

"Yes Sheldon I am sorry I woke you I couldn't sleep, excited I think." She grinned.

"OK," Sheldon turned and went back to bed. Amy followed

"Sheldon I'm not tired." She whispered.

"Mm-hmm" he mumbled. Amy traced her fingers across his chest "Are you tired?"

"Yes." he grumbled trapping her hand under his.

"Oh." She lay on her back staring at the ceiling before turning back on her side and watching Sheldon.

"What's wrong?" he asked aware of her staring even though his eyes were closed.

"Nothing." she whispered.

"Come here." he held his arm out for her to get close and grinning she snuggled against him her head on his chest her arm round his waist.

She felt his regular breathing and his steady heartbeat against her head. Tracing her fingers along the waistband of his pyjama pants she felt his heart beat quicken.

"Amy?" He questioned still half asleep, "what are you doing?"

"nothing" she whispered back again.

Her fingers tracing the light trail of hair below his belly button she grinned as she saw him twitch.

"It doesn't feel like nothing." he whispered more alert now.

"Shall I stop?" She raised her head a little to look at him in the darkness.

Sheldon groaned. "You are a vixen Amy Farrah Fowler!"

He shifted and moved her hand lower so she could feel what she had done to him. Grinning she stroked his length thorough his pants.

"Mmm nice." he moaned.

She tugged at the waistband until he lifted his hips so she could pull them off. Amy grasped him tightly pulling the head towards her lips. Sheldon groaned then reached round so he could lift her nightgown. As she licked him gently she felt his fingers slip under the elastic of her panties.

"Wow you are wet!" He marvelled amazed.

He let his fingers glide over her before he shifted her completely so her head was now facing his waist. Grinning she realised what he had in mind and she used her arms to wrap around his legs parting them a little and cupping his testicles and she sucked him into her mouth.

"Oh god." He groaned then following her lead lowered his head. Soon the only sound in the room was their moaning and gasping until Sheldon pulled away.

"Amy stop, not like this. I need to be inside you please."

He lifted her on top of him, holding himself so she could lower herself onto him.

As she came down to enfold him he gasped at the sensation.

"Amy condom" he gasped,

"Its OK I'm covered." she groaned swirling her hips against him.

He left his hand between them, using his thumb to rub against her as she rose and fell above him.

"Oh Sheldon, so close" she gasped moving quicker. Sheldon sat up holding her against him, he began kissing and sucking on her breasts as she began to move more wildly. Sheldon could feel himself tighten and knew it wouldn't be long before he came inside her.

"Sheldon please now!" She cried as her orgasm hit. Holding her tight Sheldon closed his eyes tight; the sensation of her against him without a barrier pushing him over the edge, he seemed to come far harder than ever before hips twitching still as he rolled over pulling Amy with him.

"Wow!" he gasped .

"Yeah wow." Amy grinned.

"Well feel free to wake me like that any time!"

73~73

With the bribe of free pizza and beer Amy persuaded their friend to help with the move. Their landlord had made some improvements before they moved in. The grass was cut and the paint work redone. Sheldon had made sure the electrics and water were fully functioning and now Amy looked around at their new home with a grin.

"Its brilliant Amy!" Penny grinned. "And there is a fantastic shoe shop just round the corner!"

"Sheldon you need to carry Amy over the threshold!" Howard grinned.

"No Howard. I think you will find that is what I do when we marry."

Amy sniggered.

"So when will that be?" Howard grinned trying to make Sheldon squirm as punishment for all the lifting he had made them do.

"Whenever Amy wants." Sheldon stated in a matter of fact tone. "We were thinking next month but nothing is definite yet."

Amy grinned at the faces of their friends.

Sheldon had asked her to marry him the morning after he had put the deposit down on the house. Remembering her surprise at his unusual proposal Amy grinned.

They had gone to work and Sheldon had spent the day sending her text and email messages notes he had made with regard the move and ideas for decorating all of which she rejected. That evening she had come home and Sheldon had presented her with a book. In it he had printed off all the emails they had exchange since the first email when he had asked if he could ask her questions via email about their relationship.

As they sat reading them together Amy marvelled again at how far they had come. From an email asking why she liked to hold hands to moving in to a house together.

As she read Sheldon pottered around making tea and tidying away their dinner things.

As she turned to the last page Amy gasped "Sheldon?" She looked up. The email said

**T****o: Amy Farrah ****F****owler**

**From: Sheldon cooper**

**Amy, I have one more question:**

**Will you marry me?**

**Sheldon xx**

As Amy looked up there was Sheldon in front of her a ring in his hand a shy smile on his face.

Amy had knocked him to the ground as she launched herself at him!

Now as she looked at the stunned expressions on the faces of their friends she thought this was the best secret they had managed to keep.

"You are getting married? Really? When? Where? How?" Penny threw questions at them as she hugged Amy.

"Yes really. My mother insists it will be in her church in Texas. As of yet we haven't found a suitable excuse for this not to occur. Amy's mother seems happy with that so I imagine the 'when' will be whenever they have a free date. As for the 'where', my mothers church in Texas. As to the 'how', I asked Amy said yes."

Amy sniggered. "It was so romantic!"and she pulled Penny away to tell her what happened as Sheldon endured back slapping and congratulations.

An hour later having waved their friends goodbye Amy grinned at Sheldon, "Well that went well!"

"Yes, now are you sure you are happy though, not marrying here I mean?"

"Of course Sheldon, I don't care where we marry and this way we keep our mothers happy too."

"Your mother really doesn't mind it being in Texas?"

"No not at all. She was only concerned I wore my grandmothers dress. Having established it fit she was satisfied."

Sheldon moved to the bedroom. "I only have one condition." he grinned.

"What?" Amy frowned, concern in her voice.

"Your something blue and something borrowed; I have that covered."

Grinning he pulled out a pair of familiar blue panties.

Amy laughed.

"Deal!"

**A/N**

**OK that's me done! Back in February when I sat in my car and wrote a short first chapter I never for a moment thought I would still be writing in May!**

**81 chapters is far, far more than I ever intended and I want to thank each and every person that has read and reviewed. THANK YOU! x**


End file.
